The Broken Mould
by Sandsstill
Summary: Think Like A Fox. Grow up Wilde in a world that doesn't accept your presence. The Gods have plans to change the way things work and there are unseen forces at work behind every turn when the past and present are tied to eternity. Part one of series.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not good at intros or talking to people. I had a prologue written for this but meh- For anyone who is looking for a short fluffy story, this aint it. At some point there will be graphic content. I'll give heads ups and warnings. It is actually taking me more time to edit and correct format than it did to write this stuff. No wonder there aren't a lot of betas out there who actually beta. I guess I have one thing a lot of people don't, and that is time.**

 **As readers we tend to press our own emotions into what we are reading and make a lot of assumptions. Someone who is being blunt and direct may come off as being rude and hateful. Someone who makes a lot of typing or grammar errors may come off as being unintelligent or lazy, someone who is writing dark or cryptic stories may come off as sinister and disturbed, when the exact opposite may be the case in the point they are trying to make and who they are**. **Everything we read or write is crap. Let me define that so no one gets offended- it's crap because the reader/writer gets to decide what kind of crap it is. Good crap, great crap, mediocre crap, novel crap, Godly crap, dog crap, you get to decide.**

 **That being said, I am aware of some of my own flaws when writing. Run on sentences, typing, punctuation- repetitive wording… yeah. Point out a mistake and I'll research and figure out how to fix it. If you're taking the time to read or review my crap- NOD to you- you're already a God in my book. You've heard the saying I write tragedy not sins? Uhm, that's not the case here. I write tragic truths, which includes sins but I do try to include lots of affection and make relationships for characters feel real while showing how they formed bonds. Already 60+ chapters complete so if you're impatient this isn't going to work for you. I've asked for help, but I think its gonna be something I gotta figure out on my own.**

 **Zootopia- This is how a fox becomes a fox and why Nick Wilde is who he is and why he thinks the way he does in** _ **my world**_ **. You might think this is a crossover- It. Is. Not. I'll be throwing the first few chapters up after I edit them. First 30 are complete and in sequence. This is journey, not a vacation. Assume nothing, and if you're in for the long haul-** _ **Think like a fox**_ **. ;)**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **The Broken Mould**

 **Chapter 1; Tales We Tell and Truths We Live**

Ruelle; Bad dream

"OK kitto, up to bed." The little red tod jumped into his covers giggling as his father began pulling his covers over him. "What story tonight? Al in wonderland, Robin Hood or…." The black furred fox looked to see his son's face giving him a scowl with his lip upturned as he sat in the bed with his arms crossed.

"That's baby stuff. I know Mom changed the story so it's a boy and not a girl like in the book. Can't you read me something different Dad?"

The older tod chuckled before he sat on the bed. "What exactly did you have in mind son?" The younger tod furrowed his brows for a moment in thought before his face brightened up.

"The God of Mischief!"

His father gave him a look that made him sink back a little into the bed. "You sure you're old enough for that?"

The little tod nodded his head eagerly. "Mom's been telling me the stories about his names. She already told me about the moon and the masks."

"Did she tell you about his real name?" the younger tod scrunched his nose up and shook his head again. "OK, tell me what you know about the God of Mischief son."

"You mean I gotta tell you a story?"

His father chuckled at the look he was getting. "No, just give me a general idea so I know where to start."

"Oh, OK. Mom said that his fur was red because his mom took some fire from the moon to help make him and she said he could change his face and that he was like the blood moon because he could make mammals do or think what he wanted by out Foxing them."

His father nodded his head. "Yes, he could. But it wasn't just his face he could change, he could change his whole body into any other creature he wanted to become. He was the father of all foxes and invented Foxing. But he was cursed by his father and that curse fell to all foxes when he was cast out of Asgard for killing his brother, which is why we never say his real name."

"Why not? It's just a name. Is it a bad word or something?"

His father shook his head again. "No, I don't think so. But every time someone says his name it's like his trouble follows it. Names have more power than most mammals think they do Son."

"Was he bad if he killed his brother?"

His father stood and pulled a thick book from the shelf before he sat back on the bed flipping through the pages for a minute before finding what he was searching for and turned it towards his son showing him the picture that took the whole page.

"Whoa neat! How many tails did he have?"

His father chuckled again. "He is also known as the God of Ten Tails, but he had nine." His son gave him a look again before he pointed out the picture again. "His tenth tail was his brother, because they were always together and he followed him around all the time trying to make sure he didn't get into any trouble."

The young fox scrunched his nose up. "How could they be brothers? He's a rabbit Dad. That don't make no sense."

His father flipped through another page and showed him another picture. "These are the original nine types of Gods. Odin is the father of all the Gods, and he created his wife because he was lonely, then they created all the others. Odin was a lion. His wife Freya was a wolf. They created Thor, Frigg, Tyr, Baldur, Idun, Vale and Heimdall. The God of Mischief was the tenth God created and the first sub species to branch from the original nine."

The young tod tilted his head "What's a sub….species?"

His father shook his head again. "Full of questions tonight aren't you kitto?" The young tod nodded his head as he looked at the picture again. "OK, I'll try to explain this as simple as I can since you're so curious. Odin was a Lion, the Allfather of the Gods and Wisdom, and Death. Freya was a wolf, the Mother of the Gods, Life and Love. They both had the power to heal, but Freya also had a great deal of magical knowledge . Heimdall was a hare not a rabbit. He was the Guardian of Asgards gates and its Treasures and could see things no others could and he could hear so well that he knew when the grass was growing. Balder was a brown bear and the most loved of all the gods because he had such a good heart. He has the power to love unconditionally and the strength to forgive. He was the God of light and love. Frigg was a kangaroo and known as the Goddess of Marriage and Motherhood. She formed the bonds that linked mammals together. Thor was a great bull with massive horns known as the God of Thunder and Lighting and the Protector of the Realms. He had the power to control the weather. Tyr was a horse and the God of War, Justice and Peace. His power was strategy and the wisdom of all fighting styles."

"I thought Bragi was one of the originals because he taught everybody how to write," He asked his father as he looked at the book again.

"No, Bragi was another lion, Odin made him after The God of Mischief. He was the God of Poetry and elegance and taught both."

"So he taught mammals how to write?"

"No son, he taught poetry. Odin was the one who gave us the gift of reading and writing. He hung himself on the great tree of life for nine days and when he fell he threw his knowledge to our world for us to learn. If you keep interrupting me we aren't going to have time for the story kitto."

"Oh."

"Alright- where was I?"

"The Gods Dad! And what is a fox?"

"Oh Right, subspecies. Let's see, Odin made nine original species of Gods. They were either canine, feline, equine, bovine, marsupial, rodent, bear, aquatic or furless. Idun was the Goddess of Immortality and the first born in Asgard to help keep everyone else immortal and manage their power. She was an elephant. The last one of the original nine species created right before Heimdall and the God of Mischief was Vale. He is the God of Strength and Water, he is a seal. So all the other species came from those nine. When Heimdall asked for a brother to keep him company Freya made the God of Mischief for him. Since she was a wolf, she made him to be similar to her and created the first fox." The older tod smirked at his son as he watched his face contort several times. "Kitto, I can see the smoke coming from your ears, what's on your mind?"

"There's more than nine kinds of mammals Dad. How did they make them all different if they came from the same things. It don't make no sense."

The older tod ruffled his sons head making him giggle before he let out a sigh. "I'm not a scientist or a scholar kitto. Odin and Freya used their power to create each new God. But Wolves are the largest form of canine and all others came from them. Same thing with bears and other mammals like that. Some are put in a class because they are similar like elephants, hippos, rhino's and pigs because they don't really have fur. Aquatics have flippers or webbed feet or live in water some or all of the time and don't get around to well or at all on land. Equines have hooves, but anything classified as Bovine also has horns. Marsupials carry their young in pouches. Rodents can be identified by having two long teeth that constantly grow in the front or sometimes by their smaller size. Most bears are easily identified but not many of them have much of a tail. And then there are of course the felines that are any kind of cat." The older tod shook his head and smiled when he saw his son giving him that same perplexed look again. "Alright kitto, one more question and that's it for tonight. Deal?"

He nodded his head vigorously at his father before he looked off in thought for a second "What's a bat or a platia-playta-them funny looking mammals that look like they're part beaver and duck?"

"Oh such a clever little fox, so many questions!" The older tod tickled his son making him squeal before he leaned back and scratched his chin a few times. "That's called a platypus kitto, and if I had to guess I would say that they are marsupials because they're young aren't developed enough to live outside and need to be in an egg. It is in some ways like a pouch. But a lot of them are hard to put in place because they will look and live like they fit into at least two different places. Platypus' also live in water, so I could be wrong. As for bats- I have no idea. Most mammals avoid them because they have something in their blood that can make the rest of us sick. They could be rodents because some of them are small, but their teeth aren't right for that. Part of their bodies are furless, but I don't really know what they are son."

The younger tods ears tucked back and he gave his farther a disbelieving look. His father chuckled at him as he sat up straighter. "I'm just a simple fox kitto and I don't know everything, but that is one of the great things about being a fox, we are always curious and never stop learning. That's how we get so good at Foxing." The little tod tilted his head and perked his ears towards his father. "Not yet kitto, still a little too young to start learning how to Fox, but you're getting there."

"Dad! I'm not a little kit anymore! I'm eight and a half!"

The older tod nodded his head and grinned at his son, "Yes, and in a few years you'll understand a little more than you do now and I'll start teaching you how we get along in the world. But there are other things you need to learn first."

"Like about the God of Mischief?"

"Exactly, now- where were we anyway?" he asked as he flipped through the pages of the book.

"You was saying that Heidel-

"Heimdall son," his father corrected.

"Oh, you was saying Heimdall wanted a brother, how come if he already had other brothers and sisters?"

"That little male is another question," the young tod dipped his ears back and hung his head before his father chuckled at him again. "It's alright kitto. Just remember that a fox never lies and we never go back on our word." He ruffled his son's head again as his ears perked back up and he looked at his father with curious eyes. "Heimdall didn't sleep very much because he could see and hear everything. He wanted someone to keep him company and distract him from all the sights and sounds of the worlds so he could relax and have some fun. The trouble was that the little brother he got caused so many problems that he couldn't take his eyes off him for very long. He was always getting into trouble or causing problems for others. Heimdall and him were best friends and almost always together, but he finally got to the point that he got tired and fell asleep. Each time he fell asleep his brother would sneak through the Bifrost Bridge and went off and got himself involved with something that made Odin very angry, and led the brothers into a fight that ended with him killing Heimdall."

The little fox scrunched up his nose in disdain and his father could see the burning questions but knew he wouldn't ask again. "Alright. I'll tell you what, just for tonight you can ask all you want about this story if you want me to tell it like it really happened."The young tod sat up in his bed nodding his head as his tail curled around the front of his body, and his eyes grew wide as his father flipped through the pages and began to read the story.

" _Swords clanked together in a ferocious cycle of fevered thrashes. Two brothers fought until they were winded and sought refuge for air as they glared at each other. "You do not know what you are doing brother. This is futile at best, no good will come at this end."_

" _You speak as if you have seen my future Heimdall," the red foxed smirked as he huffed, poised for another strike. "When I know you have not for I have not let you view it."_

 _The buck lowered his sword and extended a paw towards the fox. "Then let me now, and I will tell you if there is any hope in what you endeavor for."_

 _The red fox gave a cursory glance to the hare's paw. "What assurance have I you will not slay me in that state of reprieve you seek to view?"_

 _The hare openly scoffed at the fox. "It is not I who is the one choosing to battle. Show me a cause you deem worthy of dying for and I may join it with you and seek glory in Valhalla."_

 _The red fox shook his head at the hare."Valhalla is no more, nor is the underworld brother. Father has taken back all the life force and stowed the knowledge and wisdom of the other Gods in the Ozaruki. Our time comes to an end soon."_

 _The hare shook his head at the fox again. "You would have us all die for this? You would die for that creature? Father can restore them all when it is finally dead."_

 _The fox extended a paw towards the hare. "If you wish to know all I know about 'that creature' then look and see all the possible futures I cannot see, and understand the past I have kept hidden from your view."_

 _The fox and the hare extended their arms and grasped each other at the elbow, leaned in and touched their foreheads together and a flash blinded the fox as the hare jolted upright. "What you seek is… You will suffer as no other ever has, and the chance of your success is infinitesimal."_

" _Is she not worth it brother?"_

" _Someone has finally reached your jaded soul Loki, and I pity that creature for it may suffer a fate worse than even all you will endure. Is it also willing to die for you? Have you not thought of what will happen if you have chosen the wrong path?" the hare asked as they stood away from each other again._

"Is that his real name Dad?" the little tod asked as he looked at the book again.

"Yes. His name is Loki, but he is also known as the God of Mischief, the God of Masks, the God of Misdirection, the God of the Moon, the God of Mystery, the God of Misunderstandings, the God of Misfortune, the God of Ten Tails, and the Father of Chaos."

"Why did they call him so many things Dad?"

"Ah," the older tod nodded his head at his son "That is where Foxing came from kitto. You see we foxes never lie, but that doesn't mean we will give our secrets away so easily if they are asked for. He had a way of making others think one thing or confusing them to avoid answering questions. It was always a Misunderstanding because they didn't get the riddle or puzzle he was giving them or didn't understand what he was doing. That always left a Mystery to the truth even if it was eventually found out. But it also left him open to others thinking he was always up to no good and got him into a lot of trouble which led him through suffering a lot of Misfortune."

"Then why was he called the father of…..?"

"Chaos kitto," the older tod scratched his chin a few times. "That's a little hard to explain to someone your age. He was called the God of Masks because there were a lot of times no one could really see him. He looked like someone else and kept himself and his intentions hidden pretty well most of the time. He was a shape shifter and could turn into other animals. He actually became a girl a few times and had babies as their mother and then had others as a father."

"EWWW! Why would he want to be a girl Dad they're gross?!"

His father chuckled and heaved a breath of relief that he wouldn't have to go into detail and explain all that just yet. "Well, he is a strange character kitto. I guess he just wanted to see what it was like. Odin was pretty mad at him for most of those because Loki actually gave them physical form and they weren't created like the other Gods, until he helped distract a horse from building a wall and gave his father his son as a gift. Loki's children were not like other animals. The son he gave Odin was an eight legged horse named Sleipnir. He was one of Odin's most precious possessions." He flipped a few pages and showed his son a picture of the grey steed with eight legs and the great lion riding his back.

"WOW! I bet he was really fast with all those legs."

"Yes, it is said he could run twice as fast as any other horse there had ever been." The little tod tilted his head as he looked at the picture again.

"How come he only has one eye Dad?"

"Oh, Odin, he traded it for wisdom," he chuckled as his son grimaced. "Everything costs something son, and wisdom is the one thing we can never get enough of. There is more power in wisdom and knowledge than anything else in the world. The more we learn, the better off we are. That's why it's OK for you to ask so many questions." The older tod smiled as he poked his son's nose.

A large toothed grin was returned after the kit wriggled his nose. "Did all the Gods have names like that Dad?"

He nodded his head at his son. "Yes. They all had many names." Heimdall was also known as the God of Three Horizons. The God of Minds Eye, and the God of Lonely Hearts. Some were even thought to be other Gods because they were so similar. Loki was the same, but that is his true name and we don't say his name unless we are telling his story. Any other time and saying his name will cause problems, so don't say his name OK?" The young tod nodded his head as he looked back at the book. "Ready?" another nod from his son had him flipping back to the page he had left.

" _Loki stood fast and raised his sword again. "I will fight for her, I will suffer any hardship to keep her safe and would die a thousand deaths for her to live but once. I will defy all the Gods to stay true to her and stay this path."_

 _The buck took a step forward and shook his head. "I weep for all the tears you will shed in this, the only gift I can give you on your journey will be the one that may destroy you. But answer me this first brother," the fox furrowed his brow in confusion and tilted his head curiously before the buck continued. "Was that creature the reason you finally shed a tear for Balder and he was brought back?"_

 _The fox shifted on his feet as his ears tipped back and tinted a brighter shade of red as his eyes flicked to the floor. The buck gave him a tilted head in return and an overly pleased smirk as he chuckled. The fox looked back at the buck with a shameful look on his face. "I have no reservations then on your true intent here brother. But I had to ask knowing how tricky you are. I wish you to succeed in this quest and only wish further to lessen your suffering, though I know it will not be so." Loki gasped with wide eyes as his brother stepped into him grasping his neck with one paw and Heimdall dropped his own sword as he grasped his brother's sword handle with the other. "They approach, make my death swift brother. This is the only way to the path we both hope you will end." Loki grasped his brother by the neck and pressed his head to the hare's._

" _She is more beautiful than all the stars Heimdall, do not go into the light. Give her this message for me when you meet her. Tell her to run to me. Tell her to_ _ **run**_ _." He thrust his sword into the hare and pierced his heart. "Forgive me brother," Loki said as tears rolled down his muzzle staining his fur and the buck crumpled into his shoulder in a final embrace as he smiled at the fox. A sharp pain ran through the fox's chest as his brother died in his arms and Loki screamed out in anguish._

"He let his brother kill him? How come? That don't make no sense either Dad," the little tod asked as he shook his head. "Why would somebody let somebody else kill them. That's stupid. That's not how foxes do things is it Dad? No foxes kill each other or other mammals do they?"

The older tod rubbed his sons head. "No, not usually. It is against everything we believe in. But there are bad foxes just like there are bad mammals of other kinds too. Are you sure you are big enough for this story kitto?" The little fox nodded his head before returning his attention to the book again. Just as he was about to start reading again another question popped up.

"Was Loki a bad fox Dad?"

His father sighed as his son sat closer to him and looked at him with big pleading eyes. "Sometimes it's not as easy as saying yes or no to a question like that kitto. No one really knows why or who or what Loki was fighting for. They called him the Trickster sometimes because he was always fooling everyone around him. His riddles and puzzles sent them in a different direction and on the wrong path a lot of times. But I think that whatever it was must have been important to him if he was willing to die for it, and his brother let him kill him for it. So you have to decide for yourself."

The younger tod's eyes went wide again. "Loki died for it- or was it a girl?"

"I don't know son. All the other Gods referred to it as a creature even though he called it a girl. So I guess you can decide what it was too. But no he didn't die. Maybe we should finish this another time. It's getting late and we have to pick up your Mom and Bradley at the airport tomorrow night."

The little fox whined as he rolled his eyes. "Daaaaad- It's Friday. I don't have school tomorrow and it's half over already. I'll die if I have to wait till next week for a long story!"

The older fox scoffed at his son. "A little bit of an over exaggeration there isn't it son?"

"Pleeeeeeaase Dad?!"

The older tod shook his head as he looked at his son. "Gods, your mother was right. Could those eyes get any bigger? Alright alright, don't get your bushel in a twist kitto." The little tod scooted closer to his father as he began to read again.

" _Loki fell to his knees with his brother in his arms as the massive doors to his hidden hall burst open. "NO!" Thor and Tyr screamed as they entered the room and saw the sight of their slain brother. Thor thrust his fist into Loki's jaw knocking him away from the fallen Hare and tossing his body into the wall as Tyr checked on the bloodied body of Heimdall. The dark horse shook his head and the massive bull picked up the fox slamming him into the wall. "Loki," Thor said as he held his brother high, "Allfather will kill you for this."_

 _The fox glared through tear filled eyes at the brother holding him by the throat and then looked back to the brother he had slain. "I don't think he shall have enough time brother."_

 _Thor drug Loki to the great hall of Odin as Tyr carried the body of Heimdall to their father. The hare was laid at the feet of the Gods and their mother and siblings wept as Loki was tossed to the feet of the great Allfather. Odin sent his wife and daughters away to spare them further heartbreak before he stood before the red fox at his paw feet. "What have you done?!"Odin screamed in fury at the tod in front of him. Loki's body sank as his head fell._

" _Only what I must have Father."_

 _The great maned lion shook in rage as he viewed the body of his slain son. "You have cut off your finest tail! And you do not deserve to bear the number of them you have for such treachery! It will be your shame to bear only one!" Odin motioned to Thor and Bragi to restrain the red fox as the dark horse Tyr cut off eight of his nine tails causing the fox to scream in agony as each one was hacked off separately and tossed to his father's paw feet."_

"They c-cut off his tails?"

The older tod looked to see his son had curled up his tail around his body and was grasping it with both paws, wide eyes stared at the page in the book where a picture showed a seal and horned bull holding a fox with a black stallion brandishing a long sword in front of the great lion. He quirked an eyebrow up at his son, "They cut off eight of his tails; Odin left him one as a reminder of the brother he had killed because each tail represented a first sibling or a realm he would also lose. Too scary for you? We can finish this another time." The young tod gulped as he stared up at his father and shook his head, "You sure kitto?" A nod and he gave his son a reassuring squeeze as he scooted closer to his father.

" _Odin and his sons bound Loki to great stones and pillars with giant serpents when their brother the great brown bear Balder burst back into the great hall exclaiming that the Ozaruki were missing."_

"Dad what's a serpent and a Oza.." the little fox scrunched up his face trying to pronounce the word.

"A serpent is a giant snake, and the Ozaruki are the nine pieces of mythical armor Odin put all the wisdom and knowledge of the gods in until he could bring them back."

"Giant s-snakes? But Loki was just a little fox" his son exclaimed.

"Oh no son, all the Gods were giants compared to us. They were so big that when one of the snakes squeezed him or dripped its venom onto Loki it would make him writhe in pain and cause earth quakes."

The small tod frowned at his father. "His Dad was pretty mean wasn't he Dad?"

His father shook his head. "I think mammals do some crazy things when they are upset. Odin was very angry at Loki and gave him the chance to fix things but he refused to return the armor. After some time Odin got angrier because he was tired of Loki denying he had it and not telling him where he hid the Ozaruki at. That's when he cast him out of Asgard."

"Why did he want it back so bad or why did Loki not give it back, why did he keep it if it wasn't his?"

"Odin wanted it back because it had all the knowledge and wisdom of the Gods who had been put to sleep during a battle to keep their minds alive until he could bring them back. The Gods were dying and he was trying to save them. But Loki didn't believe they could be saved. He had already lost his wife and children and blamed Odin for their deaths. Because his children were different they weren't kept in the Ozaruki."

"Why were they dying?"

His father hummed, "I'm not really sure. Idun grew fruit that she fed the gods and made wine from to keep them immortal, but whatever it was that she used to grow them stopped coming, so they were all getting weaker. Odin took the energy from all the lesser gods to keep the others alive until he could fix things and whatever the creature was that Loki was trying to fight for was the cause of that loss. Do you want me to finish this part of the book or just tell the story?" The young tod looked at the book and pointed at the pictures. "Ok. Let me see if I can find about where we should be now. Let me see, Ah, Odin and Loki were arguing."

" _Odin roared load enough that it echoed through all of Asgard. "I offer you life and retribution and yet you still refuse me! Why?! Or do you care not for all the gifts I have bestowed upon you and the forgiveness I offer when you have committed such a heinous crime?"_

 _Loki looked to his father with great sorrow, "There is nothing you could offer that would replace what I have lost or forgive what I have done .I will lose no more for this farce. Our time is at an end and your pride keeps your wisdom from seeing the truth behind what will come."_

 _Odin roared again as he lashed out at Loki, striking him and causing the serpents to coil tighter around him as he jolted from the impact. "That creature has tainted you! It fills your head with lies! When it is dead I will restore all that has been lost and take the place that beast had no regard to hold!"_

" _Are you fool enough to believe you can hold the power she has contained?! It nearly destroyed her! You are not meant to take her stead!"_

 _The great lion scoffed at his son. "I will not be so careless as that creature was. I will make things the way they should have always been."_

" _SHE MADE A MISTAKE! ONE SHE ONLY TRIES TO RECTIFY THROUGH PURITY!" Loki screamed._

" _PURITY!?" the lion roared again. "A mistake it made more times than there are stars in all the heavens!"_

" _SHE DID NOT KNOW! SHE IS INNOCENT OF THE CRIME YOU ACCUSE HER OF!" Loki screamed as best he could through the pain he was suffering, struggling to hold fast against his father._

" _Ignorance is no excuse for guilt. I will not be ended by the likes of that beast in this fashion, with no glory and no honor. Or have you forgotten that it attempting to fix this mistake is what takes our lives now?" he asked the tod in front of him as he curled his lips and bore his teeth._

 _Loki grimaced as he held his head higher. "Have you forgotten how you came to be? How all the gods were born?"_

 _The lion stood tall and arched his back."That is not likely something one could forget and is exactly why it is unworthy of the life it has. I will find that creature, and I will destroy it."_

" _You cannot kill her! I BEG OF YOU FATHER- have some semblance of sanity and see that your pride has blinded your wisdom."_

" _YOU DARE TO BEG FOR THE LIFE OF THAT CREATURE!" Odin curled his paw around the fox's throat and the serpents slithered away, leaving him hanging in the grasp of the lion. "For the insolence and insult you have proffered upon your brethren I will take back the powers you have gained. I will remove the immortality that I so foolishly allowed you. For your foolishness in caring for a creature unworthy the life you care not for I will cast you out among the mortals. You will never know true happiness. Even your name shall be cursed to spea! It will be so until the day I am dead you worthless ungrateful pelt! You will never know who you are or remember another lifetime through each veil, you will never find peace, you will carry the pain of each lifetime within you, and for your arrogance I curse all foxes to live in shame beside your mistakes, never to be trusted, never to be thought of as anything more than miscreants and worthless thieves! You will live and be reborn to die each lifetime alone. Each time you find happiness it will be ripped from you once you realize what it truly is and you will be miserable for the rest of that lifetime, only to be born again and repeat the same through all eternity! You will watch the ones you care for the most suffer and die in agony before you face it yourself!"_

" _NO! I CAN NOT LEAVE HER ALONE!" Loki screa-_

"Dad," the little tod interrupted, "Do other mammals think all foxes are bad?" he asked as he stared back up at his father.

The older tod huffed a breath before he looked at his son and smiled. "Unfortunately a lot of them do son. That's why it's harder for us to get by than some others, and easier to get by than some. It doesn't make us bad or better than any other mammals, we are just different. Everyone is. All you have to do to be a good mammal is be yourself. Anyone who really cares for you will see past everything else."The older tod smiled as his son grinned at him again.

"What happened to Loki?"

"Oh well, his father took his powers and made his soul mortal. He threw his soul to the earth to be reborn and live among the rest of us."

"Whoa! He's here somewhere? What would he be like Dad?"

His father chuckled at the bouncing kit in front of him. "Well he would be just like all the other foxes. You wouldn't even know if you met him, he wouldn't even know that he was once a God. He'd be just like the rest of us."

"Is that the end of his story?"

"Not quite kitto. When Odin threw Loki to the earth he was angry and not paying attention. He didn't realize that Loki had hidden the Ozaruki inside his own soul, and when he cast him to the world the Ozaruki split from him and came to earth too. So Odin sent some sacred scrolls to the world so that someday someone would find them for him. When all the Gods were put to sleep he lost his birds that used to circle the earth and watch the world, so he couldn't see here anymore. There is a legend that says that someday a great prophecy will be fulfilled, but no one knows what it is about because no one has ever found the scrolls Odin sent."

"He had birds that watched the world?" the little tod asked as if he couldn't fathom the idea.

His father flipped through a few pages until he found another picture of the great lion with a large bird perched on each shoulder. "They were named Huginn, that means thought, and Muninn, which means memory. They were supposed to watch the world and take important information back to Odin to let him know if there were problems or information he needed to know about anything happening here. Without his eyes he has no one to tell him what happens on Earth anymore."

"How come they just don't use the rainbow bridge anymore?"

His father rubbed his head, "If I had to guess I would say it is because Heimdall isn't there to open it anymore, or they don't have the power to open it very often. After Loki was cast away the creature he was fighting for came looking for him. Odin cast Loki's tails at it and it was heartbroken. That's the last part of Loki's story, and why Odin sent the scrolls to find the other Gods memories and wisdom. The creature was so upset that it cast its powers to Odin and was lost when it turned to ash that blew away. So Odin thought he could have the mortals find Loki and get the Ozaruki back to restore the other Gods after he got all that creatures powers. That's the end of his story and….. it is way past your bedtime kitto. Do you want a drink of water or need to use the bathroom first?" he asked his son as he started to climb back under the covers.

"Does it have my honey in it?" the little tod asked as he looked at the water sitting on the table next to his bed.

"No, it's bottled water. I Thought you would have outgrown that by now, but I guess the water here does taste funny compared to where we moved from running through all the copper pipes." He handed the water to his son and let him get a drink before tucking him under the covers and rubbing a paw over his head. "Good night kitto."

"Night Dad," he said. The older tod turned his sons light off and made his way to his own room, shucking off his own clothes and trading them for a pair of loose pajama bottoms before he crawled into his own bed letting sleep consume him after a long day. It hadn't been a few hours that had passed when he was woke by the feeling of small paws on his shoulder. Sleep addled eyes cracked open to find a young tod standing beside his bed, his tail curled around his front clasping it with both his small paws. "What is it kitto?" he asked through a yawn.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked through bashful eyes and a shaky voice.

His father chuckled through another yawn as he lifted the covers. "Sure kitto, climb up here." The little tod jumped into the bed and curled into his fathers' chest as he covered the two back up and curled around his son, both quickly falling into slumber again.

When he woke again his eyes were stinging, his nostrils filled with an assault of foreign scents he recognized as he jolted from the bed with his son in his arms. The house was filled with smoke as he rushed down the stairs and through the front door. Dark air floated through the whole neighborhood as he searched to locate where the offending scent was coming from and finally found the flames licking high enough in the air that he could see them from two blocks over. The sound of sirens finally filled the background as other mammals began to pour out of their homes into the street.

"Dad?" the little tod asked and he readjusted his son in his arms to rest on his hip. He looked to his neighbor standing on her front stoop before he looked back and watched the fire trucks finally rounding the corner.

"Mrs. Hayward?" he asked as he approached the older badger. "Could you watch him for a few minutes? I need to go check on something."

The older badger looked worriedly at the smoke and gave him an understanding glance before she turned her attention to the smaller tod on his hip. "Hi Nicky. Would you like to have some breakfast with me this morning? I have some fresh blueberries from the garden I picked yesterday." The little tod perked his ears up at his father as he let him down and mouthed the words 'Thank you' to her as she took his paw and led him into her house.

He began to jog up the street making his way through the familiar neighborhood. The air grew thicker as he approached the familiar house he was looking for. He froze when he saw the fire trucks and police mammals surrounding the residence trying to keep the others away from the flames as they fought to keep them from reaching surrounding structures. He searched through the crowd of faces that had been evacuated from their homes hoping to find the foxes he couldn't locate and finally settled on their neighbor, a rather grumpy older meerkat. For once the older mammal seemed subdued as he approached him. "Mr. Melgic? Have you seen or heard anything about the Zerda family?" he asked as he looked back to the house and tape that had been set to create a perimeter. The older meerkat looked up at him and gave him a heartbreaking shake of his head as he turned his attention back to the inferno raging a few hundred feet from his own home. His ears tucked back as he returned his attention towards the fox again.

"It took em more than half hour to get here. I heard them little ones screamin' an I …" The extra silver fox saw the old meerkat shuffle as he raised his paws. Bloodied, blistered, cut and burnt from where he had tried to break into the house to get to them somehow. His heart sank seeing the old male nearly break down after knowing he was as rock solid as any old codger could get. "Ain't nobody gives two shits about us in Happy Town. Specially not no foxes." The fox grabbed the older male as his tears finally started falling, pulling him into an embrace he didn't try to escape from as his own tears left him. "I tried. I tried but I couldn't get to em!"

"Oh Gods…." Nicholas mumbled.

It took the fire department an hour to get the flames completely out, and after another hour he watched as they brought out dark bags he knew the contents of. The old meerkat had slipped back to his own home at some point and he picked up his own heavy feet and dragged himself back to Mrs. Hayward's home. As she opened the door to let him in he gave her a soft shake of his head as he tried to cover the fact that he had been crying from his son. The older badger's ears tucked back as she fought her own tears and the little kit watching cartoons jumped from the couch and ran to his father.

"What happened Dad?"

The older fox sighed. "We'll talk about it later son, right now we have a big day ahead of us and we need to get ready to go pick up your mother and Bradley from the airport tonight." Mrs. Hayward gave him a worried look and he shook his head and smiled at her before they said their goodbyes and headed home. "Common kitto, we need to get cleaned up and straighten up the place before your mom gets back. Don't want to get her upset now do we?" he asked and the little tod shook his head before he ran to his room.

* * *

 **Disney Note** ; Oh-"could those eyes get any bigger?" (Disney's Treasure Planet).

On a personal note I need to say that the music I have chosen for each chapter is significant- that does not mean I like every song or the genres it comes from. I have read a lot of stories that are based off music as inspiration, that is not the case in this story. These songs were chosen after the chapter was written, though some may have minor adjustments for the music. I am disparaged to say there are a few that I _loathe_. It is unlikely you will see music I really like as the songs are chosen for their lyrics, representation of mood and possible clues to other chapters in the future or past. I'm not a fan of female artist or pop music and am getting some significant help from someone who is a Guru of knowledge on the subject. There is a point to each piece that is in the lyrics, listen or don't, up to you. Yes I am basing a great deal of the story on actual Norse mythology here. Though some will be changed to fit the story- the history is not going to change much as far as Loki goes, (and if you know your history in this regard you will see the pattern). No, these are not based on any Marvel concoction of the characters, but the actual Norse mythology. Though they may have some, if very few modern inflections. For those of you who may be unhappy about the future of the story, I need to make it clear that I will not change the path of its direction due to requests or complaints, and yes there is a method to my madness. All shall be revealed if you have the stomach to stick with it. I think…..


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoples! Yeah you can always tell when I'm in a mood can't ya? (Snicker) Day four- no sleep-looopy- greeeeaat- Thanks to all reading my crap. I have been more than a little surprised at the reviews and stories being followed. A few people are looking at these for me and the last chapter went unnoticed as far as editing, this one- I have _major_ issues with. If you see a problem with this please point it out because I can nit-pic something to death, especially if it is my own. The problem I have with this chapter, if it is blaring to you- I do not know how to fix-brutality welcome because this is my irrittiooooon.

I had a reviewer who said they were unclear on a plot point which made me realize I had listed this wrong under a general story. It is a mystery. There are just a lot of different things in it that fall under _everything_ else. I'm a sneaky writer- or maybe creative- or at least I like to think I am, you can decide. Once the fundamentals are set you may see really familiar things thrown into a whole new light. As far as the Gods having a plan, their plan is already set in chapter one. Right now I gotta go unscrew the top of my head and pour some coffee on my brain or find a hammer and knock myself out for a while..mmm Fun Fun!

* * *

 **The Broken Mould; Make Some Room**

Phillip Phillips; Home

It was later in the evening by the time father and son had cleaned up the house and themselves before they left for the airport. "Got your seatbelt on kitto?" he asked as he slipped the key into the ignition.

"Yeah Dad!" Nicky chirped. As Nicholas started the car he tried to swallow all the emotions that were raging below the surface and thought of how he was going to explain everything to his wife. The one thing he knew for sure was that he was going to have to keep a straight face once they met, and keep everything hidden from both the foxes they were meeting until he had the chance to speak to her alone. He took his son's paw after they had parked at the airport and headed through the doors to get to the right gate.

"Stay right here kitto, even after you see your Mom and Bradley."

The younger tod looked up at his father "Why?"

His father smiled at him before he pointed out the conveyer belts and desks. "They have to get their luggage and then checkout at the desks before they come over here. If we get in the way it will take them longer."

"Oh, OK."

Half way through the disembarking passengers a red vixen with a small fox kit in her arms crossed through the doors and made her way through the airport security and baggage claim before she started walking to her husband waving. Nicky waved back and as soon as she had reached them the two adults stood facing each other. Young Nicky was jumping up and down giggling and grabbing at the smaller tod in her arms as he tried to swat him away giggling at the same time. A series of paw gestures had the younger tod tilting his head for a moment before he actually spoke and asked 'why'? The vixen holding him set him on the floor and signed to both of them to stay within arms reach and they both started chasing each other around the two older foxes.

As she stood back up she noticed her husband was trying not to tuck his ears back. "What's wrong?" Her husband shook his head and told her he would explain everything once they were alone. The vixen nodded her head and smiled as she looked back to see her son and the smaller tod talking to each other in sign language. She had taken Bradley to the state of Berryland to the Hoppkins center to have his ears looked at. The little tod had been born deaf, and his parents had been saving money for more than two years to have him looked at. They had asked her to take him because they couldn't afford a sitter to watch their other kits and because Rose Wilde was also deaf, they thought it might be better for him to travel with her to the clinic since she was the one who had taught them all sign language. The vixen grinned as she saw the smaller tod looking at her son's mouth and perking his ears.

Her husband looked at the two kits and quirked his eyebrows as he didn't understand what the smaller tod was asking his son to do. He turned his attention back to his wife and found a beaming smile. "He can hear!" she exclaimed in sign as she almost bounced in place. "He doesn't understand all the sounds yet or how to make them so he keeps asking everyone to speak slowly while they are signing to him."

The older tod shook his head and almost grimaced at the news. "How did they do that?" he asked.

"They didn't. It happened on the flight. The clinic explained it had something to do with the altitude and air pressure, his ears popped and he started screaming on the plane. It took me ten minutes to get him to calm down because I couldn't understand what he was trying to describe."

The older tod glanced at the two boys. "Nicky, would you and Bradley like to go to Bugga Burger for dinner tonight?" he asked. After Nicky had relayed the message both boys started bouncing in place before they made a bee line for the adults. Rose picked up the smaller tod knowing he would have a harder time keeping up with them because of his smaller size and they made their way back to the car. After letting the two kits pick what meal they wanted and sitting together as they ate, the two adults let the kits run off to the play area so they could talk in private.

"Nicholas, what's wrong?" she asked her husband as his shoulders slumped. His wife gave him an odd look before he reached across the table and grabbed both her paws silently mouthing the words to her as he fought to hold back tears. 'There was an electrical fire.'

Rose looked to the two boys playing and found her eyes stuck on the cream colored tod chasing her son around the ball pit. Her eyes cast back to her husband as she began to tear up herself and let go of his paws. "Did any of them-" she didn't get to finish and her paws dropped as her husband shook his head.

"I didn't tell Nicky. I didn't want him to upset Bradley before we had the chance to explain it to him." He cupped his wife's cheek as her tears fell and grasped one of her paws as her other reached for the one that was resting on her face.

She wiped her face and took a breath before she began to sign to her husband again. "What can we do? He's just a baby. He doesn't have any other family."

Her husband sighed. "It's unlikely anyone will come looking for him because he's a fox. But if they put him in the system you know it's unlikely anyone will ever see him again. They disappear almost every time. You know as well as I do what usually happens. This isn't a decision I would make without talking to you Rose. It's not ideal. I'm not saying it would be easy but with my new job and your little business starting to take off I think we could manage. But it would be harder on you because I'm not going to be home as much. It's a legitimate job, but the more hours I work the more money I make."

"Nicholas" she signed through tearful sobs, "You would be willing to keep him?" Her husband gave her a small smile and looked back at the two playing kits.

"We already love him Rose, he is Nicky's best friend. He's only six, but we would still have to explain everything to him. It will be-

His wife's muzzle smashed into his when she shot across the table grasping him around the neck and the tods eyes shot open before he pulled her into his embrace and slipped into her side of the booth. She nuzzled under his chin as he rubbed her back. "Nicky, get Bradley, we need to head for home." The smaller tod grabbed the cream colored kit and they ran back to the booth.

"Dad, what's wrong with Mom?" Nicky asked. Both kits perked their ears and the smaller tod yawned as he leaned into Nicky and signed he wanted to go home and see his Mommy. Nicholas squeezed his wife harder as she tried not to openly bawl. He sighed as he stood and said

"We need to go home and talk to you two," then he picked up the smallest tod. Both kits nestled into the back seat tussling and trying to chew on each other's ears, oblivious to the two adults holding paws in the front seat.

The sun was just starting to set as they pulled into their own driveway and the smaller tod hopped out giving the vixen a quizzical look as he looked back in the direction of his home. She asked for his paw and he took it, hesitantly following her into the house. After a brief shuffling and getting everyone adjusted the family sat on the couch as both boys sat in the laps of the two adults. Rose gave her husband a pleading look as if she weren't sure how to proceed and the older tod gave a sigh that caught the attention of both kits. "Rose, sign for me as I explain this please. I don't think I can right now." The vixen nodded her head and readjusted the little fox in her lap as Nicky settled into his fathers.

"Boys, there was an accident early this morning."Both kits watched wide eyed as the two foxes holding them grew teary eyed. Rose stroked the smaller tods head before she continued to sign for her husband. "Bradley, the house that you lived in caught fire. The fire fighters did everything they could to get it put out, but they couldn't get your family out." Nicky's ears tucked back and he hung his head as he looked at the smaller kit sitting in his mother's lap. Nicky's father rubbed the small kits head as his mother cried. The little cream colored fox seemed to stop breathing for a minute before he made a mad scramble from her lap and ran towards the door. "ROSE-CATCH HIM!" the fox screamed in vain knowing his wife couldn't hear him.

Nicky jumped from his father's lap just before Nicholas jumped over the sofa and caught the smaller tod around the waist, the kit squirming and screaming as he turned him around and pressed his forehead against the smaller tods. Rose and Nicky had run to reach the pair as the older tod leaned against the door. Sliding to the floor with the kit still struggling to free himself until he bit the older fox. Nicholas clenched his jaw as he unwound the tiny teeth from his paw and grasped both smaller paws in his own, leaning his forehead into the smaller tods again as he began to whine. He looked back at his wife and son. "He has to see it Rose, or he'll never be able to let go and understand they are gone." The red vixen only nodded her head in understanding as she reached for the little tod sobbing, and he let her scoop him up, her heart breaking at the whining she could feel through her chest.

The older tod took a deep breath as he reached for his sons paw, and Nicky took it without question as he sniffled a few times. The family made their way through the fading daylight as they walked over the two blocks, both adults fighting not to drag their feet as the little fox clung to Rose with Nicky nearly hanging from his father's arm. They stopped nearly in the street as Rose adjusted the child and when he turned to see the charred structure of what remained of his home he began to hiccup in her arms. Nicholas had picked up his son and he wrapped himself around his father sobbing just as heavily as the little tod in his mother's arms before the two adults had turned into each other and were embracing as a group. Paws of both parents ran over both kits as they wept in front of the hollowed out structure.

Nicholas' head lifted up when he heard the shuffling sound of foot paws and when he lifted his eyes he found the golden and glistening orbs of an old meerkat standing not far from them. His eyes trained on the little kit that looked almost white against the red fur of the vixen he was being cradled by. The older predator shook his head as he stepped closer, and the pair of foxes separated as Nicholas set his son back on the ground. The little tod in Rose's arms buried his head into her neck and turned when he felt a paw gently lay on his back. "You have him…" he nearly whispered as he looked at Nicholas. The older tod nodded his head and watched as the kit his wife was holding turned.

The small tod looked at the older meerkat, his eyes landing on the paws that were now heavily bandaged and then returned to his eyes. The kit teared up again as he fiddled with the bandaged paws and saw the old male flinch, fighting back tears. Nicholas was standing beside himself as the little tod reached for the old male, never having seen the hardened old male show anything other than a cold exterior. One that melted the moment the little fox was in his arms as he let his tears fall again and the kit actually nestled into his neck as he kept saying he was sorry. He was even more surprised when the little tod reached up and grabbed the old male's nose and ran his muzzle along his face mingling their tears. It made the old predator let loose something between a sob and a chuckle as he smiled and pressed his forehead against the little fox's. "Are you keeping him?" the old male asked as he handed the child back to Rose.

Nicholas looked at the little tod and signed as he spoke. "If he will have us, we would like him to stay with us." The little tod looked at him for a moment before his eyes went back to the male he had always known to be a drinking buddy of his fathers, often coming over and sitting in the back yard as they talked about things he couldn't hear or understand. When he saw the old male smile and nod as he looked at the fox family he turned back into Rose and squeezed around her neck as he cried again.

"Dad?" Nicky asked as he hugged his father, looking up at him from his waist. He looked down at his sons glossy eyes and quirked a brow at him prompting him to continue. "Does this mean he will be my brother?" he asked.

His father smiled at him "He was already your brother Nicky, but it is up to him."

The young red tod reached up and tugged at the little fox in his mother's arms. "Will you stay with us Bradley?" Nicky signed. The cream colored fox looked back at Nicky and nodded through tear filled eyes.

Rose broke down and squeezed the little fox as he nestled into her neck again and her son wrapped himself around her waist. Mr. Melgic surprised the silver fox when he grabbed him by the shoulder and paw. "You know where I am if I can help you in any way." The extra silver fox shook his paw as he smiled at him, and he watched the old male slip back to his home as he picked up his son and wrapped his arm around his wife, his tail curling around her ankles as they made their way back to their home…

It had been a wearing day on all four of the foxes. Nicholas had tended to the boys as Rose changed and he had let Nicky slip into his own nightclothes as he rummaged through the bag that Rose had taken to Berryland with the few possessions the smaller fox kit still had. But once they were dressed for bed the little fox found his way right back into her arms. The tiny fox had latched onto Rose and had refused to go too far from her side, Nicky not being far behind the pair as they got ready for bed. There weren't any questions asked as Rose crawled into bed with a small kit in her arms, or when another kit had crawled in bedside the two. As Nicholas slid into the bed and turned out the lights he looked at the two kits curled around his wife and ran his paw over her face, removing the tears she was still shedding from the events of the day. He brushed his muzzle along her cheek as she pulled the two kits closer to her chest snuggling them as they fell asleep. He scooted as close to them as he could get before he relaxed and let his head hit the pillow as he cupped her cheek again, watching as she leaned into his touch. "I love you Rose" he said knowing she would be able to read his lips and understand what he was saying.

He woke the following morning and lay there in the silence for a while. As soon as he saw a pair of dark ears perk and green eyes looking at him he made a shushing motion by pressing a finger to his lips. His son perked his ears and nodded his head as his father slid out of the bed and he quietly followed until they reached the kitchen. "Want some breakfast kitto?" he asked as he opened one of the cabinets. The younger tod nodded his head as he climbed into one of the kitchen chairs and watched as his father poured him a bowl of cereal and added milk, sitting it on the table in front of him. As he began to eat his father sat down next to him with a contemplative look on his face and he perked his ears again waiting for him to say something as he shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Nicky, do you remember when Gramma died?" The young tods ears folded back as he nodded his head. His father nodded his head in return and sighed. "OK, then this won't be as difficult to explain as I thought it would. You were so young I wasn't sure if you remembered or not. We're going to let Mom and Bradley sleep as long as they want to this morning and you aren't going to go to school for a few days because we are in mourning for his family. I want you to spend as much time with him and Mom as you can OK?" The younger tod nodded his head again as he sat a little straighter in the chair. "The other reason I wanted to talk to you alone is to explain how things are going to change. Bradley isn't going to be himself for a while. He may act different, but I don't want you to forget he is still the same kit you have always known. He's just not going to be feeling right with missing his family and everything changing, so you just need to remember that even if he acts different. He might be upset or even get angry and say some things he doesn't really mean. I know you are young but I need you to try to understand all you have to do is be there if he needs you OK?"

"OK Dad."

His father smiled at him as he finished eating his breakfast. "There are a couple of more things." His son perked his ears again and waited for his father to continue. "Bradley might get really clingy with your Mother. I don't want you to feel jealous because of that. He feels very lost and out of place right now and needs to feel like he has some security. I think he feels safer when he is with your Mom because they already spent so much time together. Can you be a big boy and not let that bother you, even if it seems like Mom may not be paying as much attention to you?" The young tod nodded his head again before he jumped down and put his bowl in the sink, returning to the table with his father. "Good, the last thing is we are going to be tight with money for a while. Mom and me, and you and Bradley are going to have to go to the bank today and then go shopping. He doesn't have very many clothes and we are going to have to get him some things today. We may have to stop going on our Saturday outing for a while and change a few things until we all get used to how to handle the differences. But I don't want you to say anything to Bradley about that. I don't want him to feel bad about that or like he owes us something. He is going to be part of our family, and that is what family does for each other. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you kitto?"

The young tod sat up again and smiled at his father. "We can go to the park on Saturdays and play baseball instead! He loves baseball Dad, and you can teach him how to sword fight with pirates like me!"

His father chuckled as he pulled his son into a hug. "That's my boy" he said as he tussled his sons head making him giggle.

"You don't have to go to work today Dad?" he asked as he looked at his father.

His father shook his head, "No, it's the bosses little girl's birthday and he said if he needed me he would call. They're having some kind of big family get together today and he didn't expect to go anywhere." Nicky perked his ears and his father turned when they heard his mother shuffling into the kitchen, a small cream colored tod still half asleep in her arms. His father stood and walked to her, and Nicky stuck his tongue out scrunching his eyes together while they nuzzled each other as they said good morning.

Bradley let out a wide yawn as he finally sat up and looked around, Nicky's father asking him if he was hungry. The little tod nodded his head as Rose sat him in the chair next to Nicky. "We're going to have to get another booster seat when we go shopping Rose" he signed. The vixens ears shot up in surprise after he had signed to her. "We have to go get some things today Sweetheart," he said as he motioned towards the smaller tod. The vixen smiled as she turned to hug him again. Both young boys looked at each other as the adults pressed their heads together.

"Mom?" Nicky tugged at his mother as she stood next to the table. The vixen turned and looked down at her son curiously when he smiled at her. "Can Bradley have oatmeal? He likes it better than cereal." The red vixen turned and asked the little tod what he wanted before she made her way to the cabinets and pulled out a canister of oatmeal, asking him what he liked in it. After she had cooked it and added the fruit he said he preferred she sat it on the table and watched the small kit nibbling at it for a second before he nearly inhaled what was in the bowl. She turned back to her husband trying not to giggle.

"That's going to take some getting used to" she signed after she turned back to her husband making sure the boys couldn't see her talking. "Nicky hates oatmeal and peaches!"

Her husband chuckled at her as he helped the smaller tod out of the chair and set him on the floor next to Nicky. "Nicky can you help Bradley get cleaned up and get dressed so we can go?" he asked and his son nodded his head as he grabbed the smaller kits paw. The smaller tod yanked it back and ran to Nicky's mother, clutching at the gown she was wearing. Nicholas looked to see a somewhat hurt look on his sons face before he smiled at the child and gave him an understanding look. "Can you help your mother instead?" The younger tod looked to see his mother watching him as she extended a paw towards him. The little fox approached hesitantly as he watched the cream colored kit take her other paw, a downcast looked etched on his face as his larger ears fell. "Be patient Nicky," his father said. The little tod sighed as he nodded and took his mothers paw. She led the two kits up the stairs into the bathroom where she began a bath for them.

Nicholas returned to his room where he got dressed and stood at the door watching as his wife bathed the two children. He laughed when his son splashed the smaller tod, his sons face falling in disappointment when the cream colored fox gave him a dirty look before he managed to cup both his paws and send a wave of water over the red tod kit that soaked his head. Nicky was left stunned and open mouthed as Bradley started giggling at the face he was making. Nicholas took the boys back downstairs once she had them dressed so she could dress herself and they waited for her to return. Creaking stairs alerted the group she was on her way back and as soon as she hit the bottom landing Bradley was right back at her feet again. Nicholas took his sons paw but stopped when the little tod gave him a questioning glance. "He really likes Mom don't he Dad?"

The older tod smiled at his son. "Yes, he does, but it is more than that son." The small tod tilted his head at his father "He really needs her right now."

The older tod picked up his son and watched as his wife gathered up the little tod that was wrapped around one of her legs. He opened the door and motioned for her to head through, nuzzling her face as she passed by. As soon as they had made their way out and locked the door he heard a familiar voice calling to him. Rose's took notice due to the fact that the small kit she was holding ears perked up and he began to look around, searching for all the new sounds he could hear and the one that had caught his attention.

Nicholas turned to see Mrs. Hayward and put a finger up to her asking for a moment before he walked over to her. The old Badger smiling as her paws curled around the fence between their yards and catching sight of the kit in Mrs. Wilde's arms. "Mrs. Hayward," Nicholas said as he approached her, his son resting on one of his hips and smiling at the old badger. "He can hear you," Nicholas said as he tilted his head towards the smaller kit.

The old badger furrowed her brow. "They fixed his ears?" she asked as she shook her head. Nicholas shook his head in return "No, it happened on the plane. Something about the air pressure and membranes in his ears that weren't supposed to be there popping." The older badger shook her head in disbelief and astonishment "I thought that was just an old wives tale."

Nicholas nodded his head "Yeah, they really can't explain it. He doesn't understand what everyone is saying yet, but we are being careful about what he hears."

The striped predator nodded her head in understanding as Rose approached them. "Are you…." She nodded her head towards the smaller tod. Nicholas and Rose smiled at each other as they returned their gaze back to their neighbor.

"Yes" he said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

The badger smiled as she looked at the little kit curling into Rose's neck. "Richard will be so pleased to know that Nicholas."

"How is he doing Mrs. Hayward?" he asked as he readjusted Nicky on his hip, his son playing with his tie as he listened to what he considered a boring conversation.

"One of these days you're going to have to stop being so formal Nicholas," she said as she tilted her head and the tod chuckled at her. "My name is Clara dear and he's doing better."

"That's good to hear Clara, if you'll excuse us we have some things to take care of today."

"Of course dear, I hope we'll see you all back soon?" she asked as she looked at the group and leaned into the fence.

Nicholas smiled and nodded his head, "As soon as we get everything taken care of Mrs. Hayward." The older female shook her head again as she turned to get back to her home, and the foxes made their way to the car.

As he pulled into the bank he asked his wife to stay in the car. The vixen gave him a worried glance before he signed to her again. "It is always a hassle Sweetheart, it would be better if the boys stayed here with you." She let out a sigh as she nodded her head, knowing what he meant. Ten minutes had passed before a cream colored fox was squirming in the seat. Rose grabbed both boys and headed into the bank to find a restroom she rushed into with both kits in tow. A few minutes later she had let both boys relieve themselves and was headed back to the car when she caught the sight of her husband having a frustrated conversation with a female goat at a teller window. They weren't signing, but since she had been born deaf, reading lips wasn't that difficult anymore. The teller had frustratingly relented and allowed the fox to withdraw most of his savings when she sent a cursory glance at the vixen and two kits leaving the doors and gave them a distasteful scowl Rose caught sight of as she hastened back to the car.

Nicholas finally took his savings and slid into the seat, letting out a huff of relief as he turned the car back on and headed to the local store. His wife gave him an apologetic look and he shook his head at her as their paws met over the seats. The family had wondered through the store for a few hours when they finally decided that a little over a dozen new outfits was sufficient for the time being and Nicholas looked to see the cream colored tod yawning as his wife pet his head. "Nicky and I can take care of this if you need to go sit down for a while Rose." She nodded her head and gave him a grateful look before she let him know they would be waiting in the car for them.

Nicholas took his son and the cart they were pushing and headed for the checkout, his son stopping and jumping up and down in excitement as he grabbed a set off the shelf they had just passed. The smaller kit handed it up to his father and he gave his son a chastising look. "We aren't really here to buy toys son."

He watched as his sons ears dipped back and he gave his father a guilty but pleading look. "I-I know Dad, but he'd really like it."

His father shook his head as his chest puffed out. "Tell you what kitto, let's ask and see if we can find something a little more his size. I think this is a bit too big for him to handle don't you?" He chuckled as his son gave him a beaming smile. After asking one of the employees about where to find a smaller item, they eventually settled on the smallest one they could find and made their way through the check outline. They found Rose sitting in the front seat, Bradley asleep in her arms as Nicky climbed into the car and his father put the bags in the trunk.

"Hey Bradley!" the young kit nearly screamed as he bounced up to the back seat. His mother turned and put a finger to her mouth after she felt the door open and he made an O realizing the smaller kit was asleep. His father turned in the seat and let him know he could give him the toy when they got home. Rose looked at her husband and raised an eyebrow, not needing to explain why she was asking the unspoken question.

Nicholas grinned at her "Nicky wanted to get him a toy. I couldn't really say no could I?" Rose's face lit up as she reached over the seat and scratched her son behind the ears. The little tod chirring as he leaned into the scratch. "Put your seatbelt on Nicky" his father said as he started the car.

Half an hour later they were pulling into the driveway and Nicholas walked up and opened the door for his wife and son who were tagging along behind her. He let them know he would be right back after getting everything out of the car and Rose made her way to the couch, gently laying the sleeping kit against the cushions. "Nicky, could you go and get his blanket from my room?" she asked after she got her paws free. Nicky took off up the stairs and rushed through the room, finding the bag that had Bradley's things in it. He grabbed the little blanket and brought it back to his mother, watching as she wrapped it around the smaller kit. She turned her head towards the door when the light in the room changed indicating it had opened again.

Nicholas set the bags behind the couch and handed his son the larger box that had the toys in it he had purchased. "You can give it to him when he wakes up. Your mom and I need to put these things away. Do you want to watch TV while we are upstairs?"

Nicky nodded his head and his father turned the set on before his parents went up the stairs with bags in paw. He flipped the knob several times until he found an old TV show running about a mammal that had superpowers but couldn't figure out how to use them correctly before he heard his parents walking back into the living room. He watched them head into the kitchen and before long got bored and headed into the same room asking his father for something to drink. His mother sat on one end of the table and his father at the side. A shrill scream rang through the room causing the smaller tod to flip his ears back and his father made a mad dash for the living room, his mother quick on his heels. Nicky ran in not far behind them to see his father picking up Bradley, who was screaming at the top of his lungs. The older tod pulled the kit into his chest as he tried to calm him down.

Nicky watched as his mother sat down beside his father, the small kit turning and reaching for her until she picked him up and he curled into her neck whimpering. His father rubbed the small kits head as he finally began to settle down and motioned for Nicky to come to the couch. Nicky climbed up in his father's lap and gave him a questioning look before his father nodded his head at the smaller tod "Bad dream." Nicky slid off his father's lap and stood next to his mother, tilting his head as he tapped the little fox on the shoulder until his head came up over his mothers shoulder. He touched his nose to the smaller fox's and watched as the smaller kit wiped his tears on his mother's shirt. "We got you something when you was sleeping at the store," he signed.

The smaller tod perked his ears up but didn't make any attempt to move from his position as Nicky hopped off the couch and ran to the TV picking up the box and running back to the couch again. His father helped him back on the couch with the box and he showed it to the smaller fox. The little tods eyes grew wide and a smile finally fell on his face when he handed him the box. Both kits jumped to the floor as Nicky's father tried to unwrap the contents of the box and finally handed the small kit the new baseball bat and a ball. "You two can go play outside for a while until mom gets lunch done."The two made their way to the kitchen and rushed out the double sliding doors to the back yard as Nicholas and Rose watched them. Nicky tossed the ball towards the smaller tod as he attempted to hit it several times. "I didn't think a real baseball was a good idea, that's why I got a wiffle ball instead," her husband signed as she looked at him. "Then again," he tilted his head when the smaller tod made contact with the ball, watching it sail over the fence.

A dark clawed paw caught the ball and both kits tucked their ears back as Mr. Hayward approached the fence. "S-sorry Mr. Hayward" Nicky said as Bradley hid behind him. The badger chuckled as he tossed the ball back to Nicky and he smiled as he caught it. The baggy shirted badger looked around conspiratorially as he motioned for the boys to come closer.

Rose shook her head. "I wish he would stop doing that" she signed as she watched the old male pull several pieces of gold wrapped candy from his shirt pocket and hand them to the kits.

"He knows too much chocolate is bad for foxes, it's a miracle we have evolved enough to drink coffee."

Her husband chuckled as he pulled her into his arms. "Let the old guy have a little fun Sweetheart. He knows not to give them too much."

Rose gave him a knowing look before she slapped his shoulder. "You aren't helping!" she giggled after he nuzzled into her neck. The day went by quickly and when the time for bed had come around again Nicholas put his paws on his hips as he watched his wife, a small kit hopping into her arms before she crawled into bed.

"Guess we're going to be crowded in here for a while hu?" He asked as Nicky crawled into the bed with them. The vixen nodded her head as she smiled at him and motioned for him to join them. She gave his nose a lick when he climbed into the bed and nestled under the covers. He shook his head as he turned the lamp out snuggling closer to his wife and the two kits nestled in between them.

Monday morning he made his way into the kitchen, sitting and having breakfast with his family. He stood and straightened his tie after both kits had run off to watch cartoons and approached his wife from behind as she sat the dishes in the sink. He wrapped his arms around her and she melted into him before she turned to face him. "Will you be alright for today?" he asked as they stood together. She looked into the living room at the two kits snuggling together on the couch and nodded her head at him giving him a soft smile. "Have Nicky call me if you need anything?" he leaned back as she signed out they would be fine and gave her a quick kiss before he headed to the door, giving both kits a nuzzle before he left for the day.

Rose finished the dishes and made her way to the couch where she took a seat with the boys. It was a little chilly out this morning so she had told them to watch television until it warmed up outside so they could go out and play. Nicky and Bradley's ears perked and Rose looked to see her son was looking at the door, Bradley's ears training everywhere as he was still having problems discerning all the different sounds and which direction they were coming from. Nicky looked at his mother and pointed to the door. She motioned for him to answer it as she stood and made herself presentable, stepping to the side of the couch. When the young tod opened the door a female pig dressed in a business suit stood and perked her ears at him with an unreadable smile on her face. "Is your mother home?" she asked.

The little tod opened the door fully and pointed at his mother who smiled at the younger female. "Hello, are you Mrs. Wilde?" Rose nodded her head and motioned for the female to come inside and she stepped through the door, Nicky closing it behind her as he walked back to stand beside his mother. The young lady looked around the room and her eyes landed on the small kit who had poked his head up over the sofa to look at her. "I'm assuming this is Bradley Zerda?" the little cream colored fox jumped from the couch and ran around Rose's feet clutching at her skirt as he peeked around her legs at the pig. She took another step towards Rose whose ears had flipped back as she tried to calm the smaller kit, her claws barely able to reach the top of his head as he stood behind her.

The pig asked another question but it was missed by Rose as her attention was on the small kit clinging to her leg. "My mom's deaf and he don't hear right." The female pig gave Nicky a fretful glance before she asked him if she could talk to his mother. "She can read your lips as long as she can see your face." The pig nodded at the kit and asked him if he could let his mother know she needed to talk to him. Nicky tugged his mothers paw and signed the message for her. Rose looked at the female with an apologetic face and nodded her head.

"My name is Amelia Ambrosh, I'm with child protective services. I need to ask you some questions Mrs. Wilde."

Rose's ears flipped back as the smaller kit at her feet tried to wrap himself around her leg. She pulled him off and picked him up letting him bury himself into her neck as she tried to hold her own composure. She motioned to the couch for them to sit down and took a seat on the opposite end, asking Nicky to stay so he could talk for her. The red tod nodded his head and told her he would let her know what his mother was saying. She nodded her head and smiled at him before she turned back to his mother.

"Mrs. Wilde, can you tell me why you didn't alert social services that you have Bradley in your custody after his family passed?" his mother signed to Nicky and he answered for her.

"She said it's because he was already with us and part of our family. Mom has been teaching him and his family how to speak sign language for several years and took him to see the specialist. They didn't get home until the day of the accident."

"I see, and can you tell me why neither of the boys are in school today?"

Rose turned to her son and signed. "I will sign slowly so you can get everything to tell her OK?" he nodded his head and relayed the message before he turned back to his mother again.

"She says that foxes are in- I don't know what that word is Mom." Rose spelled it differently so her son could understand it and pronounce it correctly. "That foxes are in morning for three days after losing someone in their family. Bradley never went to school. They don't have any way to teach him at our school because he was deaf and the school didn't offer services for kits like him, so his mom and my mom were teaching him at home."

The young lady sighed. "Oh Dear. Can he speak at all or hear?"

Nicky shook his head. "He can talk sign language, but he don't know how to talk and never could. He can hear but don't understand any of it cause he just got his ears working."

The social worker sighed again and looked at the kit trying to bury himself into the red vixen's chest. "It is against protocol to leave a child with someone other than family Mrs. Wilde. Does he have any other family?" she asked hopefully as she looked at the red vixen. Rose shook her head as she began to cry, upsetting both the younger tods in the room. Nicky ran into his mother's arms and wrapped himself around the other tiny fox and his mother. The pig sighed again as Rose looked at her. "Is there a time I can come by and talk to you and your husband together?" she asked as she watched the two kits in the vixens lap. Rose pressed Nicky's back asking him to help her talk again.

"Mom says Dad should be home by five tonight" he sniffled as he wiped his tears away. Ms. Ambrosh smiled, "I'll come by this evening and maybe we can figure something out."

Rose let out a shaky sob as Ms. Ambrosh shook her paw and let herself out. The vixen fell back into the couch and clutched the kit in her arms asking her son to join them and he climbed up and snuggled into her arm as she squeezed them both, praying that the Gods would give them another miracle. When Nicholas arrived home it was just after four PM, and he found a distraught vixen sitting at the kitchen table, watching the two kits playing in the back yard. "Rose?" he tilted his head as he touched her shoulder, she swung around in the chair and leapt at him clutching him in a hard embrace. He knew she couldn't hear him but he told her everything would be alright as he rubbed her back knowing she would feel the vibrations of his voice. She let go and wrung her paws nervously as she looked out the back doors. Then she went on what he considered a tirade of sign language that he had to halt her in because she was going so fast he could barely keep up with what she was trying to say. He grabbed her paws and looked into her eyes. "Slow down Sweetheart and tell me what is going on OK?"

She let out a frustrated huff before her shoulders slumped and began 'speaking' again. "Child services was here today about Bradley. They're coming back to talk to both of us in less than an hour. I know that stupid little battle ax from the bank is the one who called them! I'd like to go up there and show her exactl-

"Easy Darlin' we don't want anything like that coming out if someone is coming to the house right?" he smirked at her as she deflated.

"They can't take him Nicholas…. they just can't." she fell into his arms sobbing and he wrapped his arms around her as he let out a deep breath. _It's always something_ , he thought to himself. Ms. Ambrosh arrived right on time and was greeted at the door by Nicholas. He took her through a tour of the house, showing her the bedrooms and the kitchen, she looked through all the cabinets and the refrigerator. He was surprised at exactly how invasive her being there was, and when the other questions started he was more than a little uncomfortable.

"Are you gainfully employed Mr. Wilde?"

"Uhm, yes Ma'am. I work at Arctic Tundra Limo Services."

"And what is your income?"

After explaining his own income she asked about Rose. "She has a small business that is starting to take off. I'll have her get her records for you." He let his wife know what they needed and she came back shortly with a ledger and design book in paw.

"You're a seamstress Mrs. Wilde?" Rose nodded her head as she sat back at the table, looking out the glass to check on the kits. Ms. Ambrosh smiled, "Suitopia, cute name. These are your designs?" Rose shook her head and motioned towards her husband. Nicholas turned a bashful eye as Ms. Ambrosh looked at him again.

"I design them for her clients. I'm just not much of a sewer, I leave that to her. She keeps her work shop in the attic."

The pig smiled again as she flipped through a few pages and closed the book laying it on the table. "Now about your finances. Do you have anything in savings?" Nicholas almost cringed and Rose flinched before he let out a sigh and reached for his bank ledger, pulling it from his back pocket. Ms. Ambrosh looked over it and asked the obvious question. "You withdrew nearly all your savings the day before yesterday Mr. Wilde. Can you tell me why?"

Nicholas sighed. "Everything was destroyed in the fire. Bradley needed some clothes, a booster seat, a car seat to adapt to our vehicle and our son wanted to get him a few toys."

The social worker sent them both a glowing smile. "Do you have receipts for those items?" He pulled the slip from his billfold and handed it to her. She smiled as she looked over it. "Well, I don't think there is a problem here. I'll have to clear this with my supervisor, but I don't see why you couldn't become his foster parents. There are services and payments for parents in the system willing to take kits. The only thing that is a concern is that he doesn't have his own bed."

"I think we can fix that if you give us a few days Ms. Ambrosh, we won't accept any money for having him. We just want him to stay with us." Nicholas said as he looked out the doors. She smiled at him again, standing and making a point to shake their paws before she excused herself and told them she would be in touch with them again soon. Nicholas wrapped his arms around his wife when she left. The vixen sobbing happily as he pulled her into his chest, smiling at the two boys playing in their back yard.

* * *

 **Note** ; there was a 'myth' in the 1930/40's that flying would cure deafness and several other medical conditions. They would have these people get in and go on terrifying and death defying stunt rides after a man named Henry A. Renz Jr. was taken into flight by Dr. Charles H. McEnerney and 'cured' of a speech impediment because he was terrified out of his mind. (Supposedly his impediment was caused either by injury or hysteria after he returned from war). Lieut. Col. Levy M. Hathaway became livid after many deaths were caused by the crazy stunts and stated the flights did not cure any medical condition. Reports from people on the flights vary regarding their condition afterwards, some say they were cured, others helped, a few got worse in some of their conditions, such as stuttering. While others said they weren't changed or helped at all.

Oh yeah, and that old rerun Nick was watching was The Greatest American Hero- Sooooooooo bad! Anybody would get bored watching the show.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep- those wonderful slices of death. Yep, back to my normal persona. Told ya I was gonna throw a few up here. No wasn't kidding about the amount I have but I will be putting these up at normal intervals shortly. Just testing the waters and getting aquanted with the forum and community at this point.

* * *

 **A Brothers Name**

Queensryche; Silent Lucidity

Two weeks had gone by and the little family had settled into a routine. Both boys still making themselves at home in the bigger bed with the older foxes. Nicholas got up and stretched before he headed to the bathroom. His wife had gotten up before him again and was tending to the kits downstairs as he got dressed and then went down the stairs. He made his way into the kitchen and found her at the sink again. He kept his paw steps light as he snuck up behind her and grabbed her from behind, wrapping himself around her and making her let out a startled yelp as he buried his muzzle into her neck nibbling against her skin.

Nicky and Bradley were sitting at the table and Nicky scrunched up his nose sticking out his tongue and shaking his head at his parent's mushy behavior. Bradley soon joined him in making faces at the pair. Nicholas turned his wife keeping his paws hidden from the younger two as he winked at her. "You know, I put those bunk beds together several days ago. Don't you think they should start sleeping in their own beds soon?" he asked as he raised his brows up and down several times.

Rose grinned at him as she wrapped her paws around his neck biting her lip when she felt her husband rumbling against her chest. She licked his nose before she let go and started 'talking' again. "He is still having bad dreams. But I have missed you too. Just a little more time OK?"

Nicholas pulled her into his arms again and marked her head and around her neck, causing both the two kits to shake their heads and scrunch their noses again. He pressed his head to hers and cupped her cheek, "I love you Rose."

The vixen marked him back letting him know she felt the same before he began to rush out the door. She grabbed his arm and he turned back around, "Aren't you having breakfast with us today?" she asked. He shook his head and told her he was running a little behind, having been asked to come in early for a special job. She gave him a final squeeze before he nudged both boys, chucking as the smaller cream colored fox wiped his cheek like there was something gross on his face."Bye Dad!" Nicky said as his father left the room.

"I'll see you guys later tonight, love you- and tell Bradley I said that!" he heard his son giggling when he closed the front door. As he pulled out of the driveway and stopped the car at the first stop sign he looked back into his mirror and saw a squad car pulling into his driveway followed by a black sedan "Oh No."

Nicholas made a quick turn into a driveway and nearly sped back to his home. He rushed out of his car after throwing it in park and found a tan horse standing at his door with a large tiger in uniform at her side. Just as the door opened he walked into the house pulling his son away from the door. "Excuse me sir! This is no business of yours!" the well dressed equine stated in a haughty manor.

"This is my house Ma'am." He said as he looked back and found his wife standing in the kitchen entry way with Bradley in her arms. The horse harrumphed as she stepped through the door, the tiger having to squeeze through the frame to get into the smaller home.

"My name is Ms. Statton. I'm the director of the children's division. We are here to collect Bradley Zerda."

Nicholas turned to see his wife tearing up and she began to growl protectively. The small kit in Rose's arms flipped his ears back as he clung to her neck and tried to bury himself into her fur.

"You can't take my brother!" Nicky yelled as he lunged towards the pair. Nicholas barely had time to snatch his son and pull him back when the tiger tried to back hand him out of the way. The older tod picked up his son and rushed towards his wife who was fighting baring her teeth and snarling at the pair. "Please" Nicholas said as he looked at the two standing in his living room by the front door. "We were told we could keep him, I don't understand - why are you taking him now?"

The mare showed an open distain for having to explain anything. "Yes, I'm aware of what Ms. Ambrosh said to you. She is a new worker and is obviously not familiar with how things work. You don't qualify to be foster parents and aren't fit to care for another child, I don't see how you can care for the one you already have." She made a hasty rush towards the foxes and grabbed for the smaller kit, only to scream out when the little tod bit her and bolted from Rose's arms. "Oh why you little-

The officer in the door way made a small leap, pouncing the little tod as Nicholas fought to keep his wife under his own control while she was struggling and growling trying to protect the smaller kit. Nicky had hidden behind the couch after hearing the tiger growl. The mare looked at the small screaming fox in the tiger's paw and shook her head as she rubbed her skin just above her hoof. The officer gave her a disgusted look before he turned muttering "damn foxes," and made his way back to his car, tossing the kit in the back seat before he made his way around the front of his car and sat behind the wheel again. The mare shook her head again before she looked to the foxes.

"I should press charges on all of you," she said before she left the house and headed for her own car. Rose broke out of Nicholas' hold and rushed to the front yard. He struggled to get up and rushed to catch her at the gate. "ROSE! STOP! There is nothing we can do!" He said as he shook his head and held her by her upper arms.

"You can't let them take him! You know what will happen! We have to get him back. We can get him back!" she frantically signed as she tried to get out of his hold again.

"We can't! You know we can't! We can't draw that kind of attention to ourselves! We have to think about Nicky too!" The red vixen crumpled into him as she watched the cars pulling away and he let himself hit the ground when her knees gave out as she curled into him sobbing. One look up and he saw the tear filled eyes of his son watching through the front door. He motioned for him and he ran into his father's arms. Nicholas curled his tail around the two as he dipped his head over his wife's, letting his own tears fall as his family fell apart. Unbeknownst to them the whole scene had been witnessed by the Hayward's and several neighbors who had heard the commotion.

The silence around the neighborhood was deafening, and was broken by a ringing phone. One Nicholas was fairly certain he knew who was at the other end of. He helped his wife up and picked up his son, leading her back inside. He sat her on the couch and put Nicky in her lap, the vixen curling around her son as they both sobbed. Nicholas picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Nicholas, you have been in my employ for more than six months and have never been late. Is there a problem?"

The fox looked back at his family and sighed. "Yes Sir, I had a family emergency this morning. It won't happen again."

"Ugh, family is more important than anything. It is not something I would punish any mammal for putting first. Come in when you have everything straightened out and we will speak of it further."

The fox let his head hit the wall, "Thank you Sir." He hung up and went to the couch taking a seat next to his wife and son who both fell into him. "You already missed the bus Nicky, you're staying home with Mom today. She is going to need you just like Bradley needed her. Can you do that?" Nicky looked at him with tear filled eyes and nodded his head. He rubbed his sons head before he leaned down and marked him, the kit actually leaning into it as he wrapped his paws around his father's neck hugging him. Nicholas squeezed his wife closer to him and prompted her to look up. "I'm sorry Rose. I have to go to work. The big boss is waiting for an explanation, and since he is giving me more hours and another chance I don't want to keep him waiting. Nicky is going to stay with you today."

Rose dipped her head pressing it into her husband's as she let out a set of staggered sobs but nodded her head. Nicholas gave them both a tight squeeze before he made his way back to his car and drove to Tundra town. He held his breath as he walked into the chilly office and waited for the shrew he knew would soon be brought in. A large bear opened the door carrying the smaller chair he sat on the desk and the shrew raised an eyebrow, his blue eye shining through for a brief moment before it disappeared under his brow again. "Bring Nicholas a chair Koslov." The bear grunted and turned grabbing a seat from behind the desk and placed it in front of the shrew, where he motioned for the fox to have a seat. "You seem worse for wear today Nicholas. I have never seen your suit in such a state." The shrew said as he looked over the fox.

Nicholas looked down and saw the crumpled material, scuffed with dirt and stained with tears as he tried not to slump in his chair and let out a sigh. The shrew chuckled slightly making the fox even more nervous before he spoke. "Nicholas, relax. You are not in trouble here, you are merely a driver for me. But you have been here long enough that you are considered part of this family. Even Grammama has taken a liking to you. If you are having family problems, we are a family and will help if we can."

The fox actually let himself fold into the chair and looked at the shrew with defeated eyes. "It is much appreciated Sir, but I am afraid this is out of my paws," he said as he looked at his own paws.

The shrew hmmd as he shook his head. "I am afraid I would like more of an explanation than that Nicholas."

The fox let his ears fall back and let out a resigned sigh. Wishing he wouldn't have to tell the story, but knowing he couldn't refuse it without offending the mammal in front of him. Not a wise decision to make, so he began to recount the events. "My wife was born deaf, not long after we moved here we became friends with another family of foxes. One of their children was also born deaf, so my wife was teaching them and their smallest kit to speak in sign language. He just turned six years old. She took him out of state to see a specialist for our friends. Something happened on the plane that restored his hearing, but the morning of the night my wife returned with him, the house that his family lived in caught fire."

The fox shook his head as he tried not to become emotional. "His family didn't get out, and we had their youngest child. Child services came and told us the next day that we could keep him after one of their workers went through our house and our finances, saying we had done everything to prove we would be a good family for him. This morning the director came and said that the first worker was wrong, that we weren't good enough to have just one child and they ripped him from my wife's arms and took him away." Nicholas wiped his eyes as he straightened himself in the chair.

The shrew shook his head and grit his teeth as he watched the fox tell the story, shifting in his seat when the fox couldn't meet his eyes at the end. "What is this child's name Nicholas?" he asked.

Nicholas looked up at the shrew warily before he stated "Bradley Zerda."

The shrew looked at one of his bears and snapped his fingers. Nicholas watched as the bear disappeared for a moment and came back holding a brief case that he then handed to the fox. The shrew motioned for him to open it and his eyes grew wide as the case popped open, revealing what had to be twenty thousand dollars folded within it. "Sir, I can't acce-

"Nicholas, it is unwise to refuse a gift from my family. I am aware of the fact you have no desire to become involved in our dealings and respect it as such. I do not expect anything from you or any kind of service from you that would go against your ideals. They are quite admirable. However, if this child is in the system -as a fox, you are aware of what is likely to happen to him. If worse comes to worse, bring it back to me, and _I_ will find him for you. Foxes in the system disappear, and no one discusses it. Most of them are killed or sold to mammals who do unspeakable things to them or turn them into nothing more than mindless slaves. It is enough to buy him if it comes to that. If you cannot accept this in good conscience as a gift, then consider it an advance of your salary here. I have intentions of keeping you in my employ for many years to come. Your loyalty is rare for any species, not something I am likely to dismiss." The shrew smiled as the fox gaped at him and fought tears again. "Go home to your wife today Nicholas. I would imagine with that size a broken heart she needs you more than I do. As for the legal matters, it is difficult to get information from child services unless it is one of those who is doing something they shouldn't be. But I can keep you informed on any court dates regarding this young kit and make sure you are there for any hearings regarding his future. My daughter just turned four, no child should be put in this situation, nor any parent."

Nicholas left the chair and fell to his knees in front of the small shrew, reached for his paw and kissed his ring as he thanked him several times. "Go home Nicholas," he said and then watched the fox rush from the room. The shrew shook his head and sighed when he heard the vehicle leave. "And they say that I am evil."

Nicholas pulled into his driveway and slipped through the front door. The house was quiet and he suspected he knew where his wife and son were at as he made his way up the stairs. He slid the brief case under the bed before he slid in the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and his son as his tail curled around her legs. Rose curled tighter around Nicky, who had fallen asleep at some point after crying, and Nicholas curled tighter around rose, letting the rumble in his chest press against her back. The vixen didn't even ask why he was there, she just curled into both of them further as she cried. Nicholas stayed with her until she too had cried herself to sleep. He laid there running his muzzle over her head with his arms wrapped around her and his son before he settled into the position and let himself relax, waiting for them to wake so he could talk to them. After two weeks of sleeping with two kits who had a habit of kicking and squirming in their sleep it wasn't long before his eyes became heavy and he joined them in their slumber.

Explaining everything to Rose after they had woke up was a nightmare. Trying to keep the details from his young son as he clung to his mother as badly as the kit they had lost after the incident was taxing and her insistence on moving faster was difficult for him to curtail. He knew she was aware that drawing attention to themselves was a bad idea, but her maternal instincts were overriding rational thought as he explained they would have the chance to be involved in any court hearings through Mr. Big. She finally relented when he pressed his head to hers and let out a frustrated sigh.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Three weeks later;

The morning rolled around as usual when he sat and stretched in the bed. The usual routine applied but he didn't bother getting dressed knowing there was no point yet and he was surprised to see that his wife had let him sleep in knowing how hopeful she was about today. Mr. Big had told him not to come in today letting him know there would be a hearing regarding Bradley this afternoon and he had mentioned it in passing to his neighbors when he had come home the night before. He slipped into the kitchen wrapping his arms around his wife. The vixen seemed a little distant as she turned to him and he figured it was her nerves getting to her. "Nicky already catch the bus?" he asked and she nodded at him. "I'll go get dressed then since you already seem to be done." She nodded at him again before he made his way up the stairs into their room. He fell onto the bed and let out a groan as he covered his face with his paws. _Please let today go well._

A slamming door had him jump from the bed and turn finding his wife with a nasty scowl on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. He gave her a questioning quirk of his brow and she signed out his name very slowly "Nicholas Piberius Wilde." _Oh crap- what did I do?_ He thought before he physically asked. The vixen lowered her head at him in a threatening manner. _Oh crap! "_ Our son has been having nightmares about giant snakes and having his tail cut off for weeks! That is without the mention of the nightmares he is also having about Bradley being taken and the fire that burned his house down!" He stood there watching his wife fuming, not sure what to say.

"YOU TOLD OUR SON THE LEGEND OF LOKI! ARE YOU _CRAZY_?" she would have been screaming if not for the fact that she couldn't speak.

"ROSE! DON'T SAY HIS NAME! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED?" he asked letting his paws fall to his sides as his shoulders slumped.

"LOKI LOKI LOKI LOKI!" she 'screamed' as her face contorted into a grimace that bore all her teeth to him. She let out a vicious growl that set all his fur on end and made him puff up looking like he had been stuck in a fur dryer for too long as his jaw fell open and his eyes went wide. "You're going to wish for that tods curse by the time I get done with you!"

Nicholas pressed himself into the wall. "Now Sweetheart, don't do anything rash!" She snatched a box off the dresser next to the door and stalked towards him.

"Don't you call me Sweetheart," she fumbled the words with the box in her paw.

"ROSE!" he screamed at her as he clutched his tail. "We have to be in court in a couple of hours! Be reasonable Darlin', we can talk about this when we get home!" she shook her head and growled at him again causing him to clutch his tail in his paws tighter. _Oh crap, oh Crap, OH CRAP!_ "ROSE! AGH!….. She slammed the box back onto the dresser before she turned around scowling at her husband.

"Don't you hide that either. At least not until your son knows it wasn't cut off!" she signed before she turned and left the room. ~ _CRAP~._

The trip to the courthouse was a new experience. Nicholas Wilde wasn't one to be abashed by many social stigmas, but having your tail completely shaved was a whole new ball game. Walking up the stairs made him flush as nearly every mammal they passed gave him a curious glance, a few actually turning their heads a second time to make sure they were seeing right. But he kept his head up and acted as natural as he always did. Rose actually gave him a smirk as they entered the doors and he rolled his eyes at her as he grabbed her paw. "I'm sorry," he said as he cupped her cheek. "I should have asked you if he was ready and should have waited."

She grinned at him. "And how old were you when you were told that story?" she asked as they stood in the lobby. He shook his head.

"I was about Nicky's age."

The vixen almost cooed at him with the sickly sweet face she was making, "And what happened after you heard it?"

His face scrunched up and his brow went down in alarm. _Crap._ He sighed, "I had nightmares for months, you're right. I wasn't thinking." She licked his nose making him grin, and he pulled her closer to him as he mouthed the words, "I love it when you're vicious." She giggled at him as she shoved him away. They made their way into the courtroom holding paws and taking a seat in the front and waited through several hearings before the name Bradley Zerda came up, and Rose stood when she saw the little fox led into the room. Nicholas clutched at her when she started a low growl he hoped went unnoticed by the others in the room. As he looked around he squeezed her shoulder and nodded to the back of the room.

When she turned she was just as shocked as Nicholas had been as she sat back down. There behind them sat Mr. Melgic, the Haywards, two neighbors they weren't terribly familiar with and one of Mr. Big's polar bears. Nicholas couldn't remember his name as he was the one who rarely talked and stood out from the others being the largest of the group. He shook his head as he turned back to the front and saw Ms. Ambrosh sitting there giving the pair an overly satisfied smirk. Mrs. Statton however gave them a displeased scowl and Rose nearly growled again as she yanked the little tod beside her.

"Order in the court," the bailiff yelled as the judge rearranged his papers. "The honorable Judge Mastiv will hear the case." The judge was a well presented hippo who had a pair of bifocals on his snout as he looked to the small tod in the courtroom and then set his eyes on the Director of the children's services.

"Ms. Statton" he said as he looked at her and the kit. Nicholas almost sank into his seat realizing the pair had a history and was certain this wouldn't go well. "Explain to me why you are here with his caseworker and why you have brought a kit to a hearing when it is not usually warranted."

The mare raised her shoulders as she squeezed the paw of the kit, making him let out a small whimper as he tugged at his paw, "I am asking to have this child institutionalized." The whole courtroom burst into a cacophony of outraged screams from the Wilde family and all their neighbors.

The massive hippo raised his gavel and slammed it to the podium, "Order!" Silence fell again as he readdressed the mare. "Explain to me why a six year old kit would need to be institutionalized Ms. Statton. In detail," he demanded.

The mare pursed her lips and scowled at the tod she was holding. "He is a terrible child. He refuses to participate in any of the testing we have put up for him, he will not speak, he won't cooperate with any family he has been placed with and he is violent."

"Ms. Statton, are you telling me than no family he has been with has been able to handle a six year old tod that is half the size of a red fox kit his age? Exactly how many families has he been placed with?" the Judge asked as he looked over his podium at the small kit.

She sniffed as she nodded her head. "Yes, he bites everyone. And he has been placed with five families."

The judge raised a brow at her, "He has been in protective custody for three weeks and has been with five families?"

"Yes, no one wants him. He's a terrible little fox and won't cooperate with anyone."

Rose stood and growled at the mare. The small kit caught sight and scent of her and tugged at his paw harder grunting at the horse. The maned mammal squeezed his paw harder causing him to whine just before he jumped up and bit her. "Oh why you little mongrel!" she huffed when she jerked her arm away.

The little cream colored tod made a dash towards the pews as several mammals tried to catch him but he darted through their feet before he screamed "MAMA!" and jumped into Rose's arms. The vixen wrapped her arms around him as he nuzzled into her neck and she sobbed after seeing him speak.

"Come back here you little- the mare was interrupted by an angry Ms. Ambrosh stepping in front of her and Rose growled at the horse again as she assumed a defensive position. Nicholas crouched beside her as he curled over her and the kit she was holding trying not to bare his fangs.

The mare grit her teeth as the judge slammed his gavel back into the podium again, all the mammals in the court room screaming at the horse about the little fox and the Wilde family. "You're fired" she spat at the pig standing in front of her. Ms. Ambrosh puffed out her chest in defiance as she stood her ground against the larger female.

"THAT IS ENOUGH. I WANT ORDER IN MY COURTROOM- NOW! SIT DOWN, ALL OF YOU."

Everyone took their seat again except for the mare who started heading towards the foxes again. "MS. STATTON-I SAID SIT DOWN OR I WILL HOLD YOU IN CONTEMPT!" The mare gave the foxes a dirty look before she returned to her own seat with a hard frown etched into her muzzle. The judge looked to see the foxes cradling and petting the smaller tod as he was nuzzling both of them. He looked to the mare again, "Ms. Statton, I thought you said this child didn't speak and no one wanted him."

She huffed as she crossed her arms. "That is the family that had him illegally for two weeks before he was taken. They aren't fit to have a child, and she isn't fit to have the job she had." She said as she pointed to the pig sitting across from her. Ms. Ambrosh only sat up a little taller. The judge looked at her and asked if he could see the full file and Ms. Ambrosh handed it to him as Ms. Statton glared at her. The hippo flipped through the file before he started addressing mammals in the courtroom. Each one giving a testimony of the morning Bradley had been taken, and the time he had spent with the Wilde's before that point. Each one also gave a testimony about the family themselves that left both Nicholas and Rose in more tears than they knew they had.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous," the mare spouted as she swung a hoof back towards the mammals in the courtroom. "They are foxes! Of course they are going to lie and have mammals lying for them!"

Judge Mavis pounded his gavel as the mammals in the courtroom started screaming again. "Statton, Ambrosh, and the Wilde's, in my chambers- NOW!" The bailiff led them into the judge's chambers and stood at the door blocking the entrance from inside of the room after they had crowded in. Nicholas and Rose stood to one side letting the others have the chairs as they continued to coddle the kit Rose was holding and waited for the judge to take his seat. The hippo pulled off his glasses and pinched his nose as he sat down. "Ms. Ambrosh, is everything in this file correct?"

"Yes Your Honor. I did an initial evaluation of the Wilde's home and finances, and though they don't meet financial qualifications everything else checked out."

"This is ridiculous," the mare touted again.

"Statton, shut up," the judge hissed as he looked at her. "I don't need a graph to know how rare it is for any family to want to take in a fox, even foxes are reluctant because they can't afford it. I have not one or two mammals, but two pawfuls of them vouching for this family along with one of your workers."

"Former worker," she spat as she looked back at the pig.

"Which reminds me," the judge said as he looked back at Ms. Ambrosh. "We have been looking for a child advocate appointed by the court to oversee social work cases. Are you interested in the job Ms. Ambrosh?"

She gave him the widest smile he thought he had ever seen, "Yes Sir!"

"You can't do that," the mare nearly screamed. "She's only been a worker for a year, she isn't qualified for that job!"

The judge gave her a deadpan stare. "You sure as hell aren't. I can see clear as day which one of you cares more for the kit and which one cares more for procedure and protocol. Not to mention the blatant bias you have against foxes in general. It's obvious you're more concerned with posturing and position than the kits you are meant to be serving."

The mare grit her teeth and stood "How dare you!"

The judge looked at the bailiff and nodded his head. "Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, would you step into my private office for a moment please?" They nodded as the bailiff led them into another room and watched as he closed the door stepping back into the judge's chambers. Rose was lost in the small kit who kept repeating the word Mama, making sure she could see it every time he said it. Nicholas couldn't help but keep smiling as he pet the little tods head and he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder.

Once the bailiff had returned and closed the door the Judge took a deep breath before he let loose a massive belt, "SIT DOWN!" The mare flopped into the chair at his booming voice, his breath enough to cause her mane to flutter and her eyes to widen. "I'm going to give you a history lesson Statton. I grew up in Happy Town. I was abandoned by my mother when I was only six months old and lived in an orphanage until I was thirteen under a pampas ASS just like you. She thought she was better than all the kits she was meant to be caring for and treated all of us like dirt under her claws. You may not have claws, but you sure as hell wield those hooves and your position like you do. I have seen more respect from your subordinate and those 'foxes' today than I have from you at any time you have ever been in my courtroom."

The mare squared her shoulders against the hippo as she scowled at him."I will have your-

"My job for this?" he asked as he chuckled at her, "Try to change the venue, the jurisdiction, the judge? Go ahead." He leaned over the desk and lowered his head at her. "The food chain was abolished centuries ago Ms. Statton. But I can guarantee you _there_ is still a chain. It takes an awful lot to _piss_ me off, but you have managed it today, and I'm going to make sure you know where your place in the chain is. You see, I'm the senior judge in this county. You can't get a change of venue, a different judge or a different jurisdiction without three other judges agreeing to it, which I can guarantee you _won't_ find. You might be the head of the children's division, but I am the head of the law here." He looked back to Ms. Ambrosh as he folded his thick paws together. "Ms. Ambrosh, how many fox kits have been in protective custody since you started working?"

The pig lowered her eyes to the floor as she took a deep breath, "Nineteen Sir."

He nodded his head as he looked back to the mare who was still scowling at him, "And how many of those kits are missing?"

Ms. Ambrosh shook her head before she answered, "Seventeen Sir."

The judge leaned back in his chair nodding his head again before he looked at the mare sitting to the left of his desk again. "And you don't even care that these _kits_ are missing do you Ms. Statton?"

The mare scoffed at him as she rolled her eyes, "Why would I care about a bunch of worthless foxes? They all end up being criminals and stealing everyone blind, all they do is lie."

The dark robed mammal leaned forward and pressed a button on the com of his desk, "Did you get that Gina?" he asked through the speaker.

"Yes Sir," a female voice responded and he looked to see the mare gawking at him.

"You just ponied up, welcome to the chain Ms. Statton," he said as he smiled. He looked at the small monitor to his office and tilted his head, "Bailiff, would you ask Mr. Wilde to rejoin us please." The taller mammal nodded and left the room. Nicholas stood as the wide antlered moose approached him from the door and was told the judge wanted to speak to him again. He gave Rose a little nod as he walked back into the room and stood at the door with the bailiff after he closed it behind them. The judge gave him a curios look before Nicholas' ears tipped back.

"Mr. Wilde, what happened to your tail?"

Nicholas let out a groan and shook his head. The judge laughed at him for a second before he crossed his arms and sat up. "Pissed off the missus did you?" Nicholas sucked his lip into his mouth as he nodded at the judge with a surprised look on his face. The judge laughed again "Not the first time I've seen it son, probably won't be the last. Would you mind telling me what you did to cause that?"

"Something illegal I'm sure." the mare muttered.

"Ms. Statton," the judge warned "If you keep talking I'm going to make sure you have more than your tail shaved before you leave here today."

"Well it isn't as if he wouldn't lie!" She spat.

"FOXES DO NOT LIE." Nicholas said in a stern voice as he glared at the mare.

The judge shook his head, "I would have thought that being put in your place would have brought some sense into you. In all my years on the bench I don't believe I have ever met anyone as arrogant, stupid and self centered as you are Ms. Statton."

"Well I never!" she hissed. Nicholas covered his mouth as he tried to hide a noise that sounded like a muffled cough. "Something to say Mr. Wilde?" the judge asked. The fox shook his head and folded his paws behind his back. "Foxes do not lie Mr. Wilde?" the judge asked with a tipped brow.

"No Sir, we don't. Just because I was thinking it, doesn't mean I should say it. It would be quite rude and inappropriate." Nicholas said as he stood up straighter.

The judge looked at the mare and shook his head. "I don't see a problem here considering how many insults she has thrown at you and your family today. But I get it, I would have liked to have heard whatever was going through your mind though. The little biddy just doesn't know when to bite her tongue."

The mare stood and clenched her hooves "Well I never!" she spat again.

Nicholas leaned forward with a mischievous look on his face, "And you probably never will."

Ms. Ambrosh covered her smiling mouth, the bailiff chuckled and the Judge bellowed out a belly rolling laugh as the mare's jaw hung open and she glared at the fox. "You worthless little pelt!"

"SILENCE!" the judge screamed. "If you haven't figured it out yet Ms. Statton you are in contempt. Bailiff take our guest to her new quarters for the evening please." The moose nodded his head as he took the stunned horse from the room by the arm. "So Mr. Wilde, you are a fan of the greats? Was that Chaplin or Marx?"

"Not sure Sir, I like them both, but I think it was Marx."

The massive hippo sighed as he nodded. "Tell me about this little tod Mr. Wilde. How many family members did he lose and what is he like?"

Nicholas took a breath, "He is very sweet. He lost his mother, father two brothers and a sister."

"Their names?" the judge asked as he flipped through some papers.

"His mother's name was Anna, his father was Leeroy, his brothers were Leon and Levi, and his sister's name was Leeann."

"And his name is Bradley. I'm seeing a pattern here." He said after he replaced and adjusted his glasses and looked back to the fox.

Nicholas sighed, "Yes Sir. When we marry, the tods take the vixen's last name, all the kits first names are usually after their father or something that has to do with him. It is a way of keeping both family names together and I was told it is also a way of giving equality to both sexes in our species."

The hippo nearly scoffed. "I was under the impression that vixens ran things in fox families." He pointed at Nicholas' tail again, "Would you mind explaining that to me?"

Nicholas took a deep breath. "I did something I shouldn't have and she was making a point. One she made several times and was clearly correct in doing so." The hippo raised his brows at the fox, waiting for him to continue. The fox let his shoulders fall, "I told our son a bedtime story he wasn't old enough to hear. On top of all the other things that have been happening with Bradley he has also been having nightmares about the story I shouldn't have told him, so my wife is not happy."

The hippo nodded his head, "What exactly has he been having nightmares about Mr. Wilde?"

Nicholas visibly cringed and sighed again, "The day Bradley was taken, the fire, giant snakes and having his tail cut off."

The judge chuckled again "I can see why she was upset. My wife would probably have done the same. So, she is very protective of your son and the little tod in question?"

Nicholas nodded his head as his eyes wandered into the distance. The judge smiled and looked at Ms. Ambrosh who was also watching the fox grinning, "Quite the female you have there son."

Nicholas nodded his head again as his chest puffed out. "Tell me Mr. Wilde, has this little tod ever bitten anyone before?"

Nicholas' ears flipped back as he nodded his head, "Yes Sir. He bit me when we told him his family was gone."

"Care to explain that to me?" the judge asked with a worried expression.

Nicholas huffed, "He was scared Sir, and trying to run back to his home. He didn't understand or believe that his family was gone. When foxes lose someone they have to see it to let go and move on. I was trying to make sure he didn't get lost or hurt himself. He didn't mean to he just…"

"Felt trapped" the judge finished for him. "It's not uncommon for any mammal to bite when they feel scared, trapped or threatened. That puts my mind at ease. Please have your wife come back in Mr. Wilde. I'd like to meet her and the little tod in question." Nicholas turned and opened the door to the private office and stomped his foot several times. Rose looked up from the kit she was fussing over and saw him beckon to her. She stood and made her way back into the office with Bradley at her chest. The judge chuckled again when he saw the tiny kit trying to climb up to her shoulders and nipping at her as he kept saying the word Mama. The judge motioned for them to come closer and reached for the little fox, but he turned into Rose and dipped his ears back as he clutched her shirt. Rose gently pulled him off and handed him to her husband as she made a series of hand gestures, one including her running her fingers over her other paw and fingers. The little fox's ears tucked back again before he looked at the judge and then to Rose again and nodded his head.

"What was she saying to him Mr. Wilde?" the hippo asked.

Nicholas put the kit on his hip as he addressed the judge, "She was telling him that he could trust you and that he shouldn't bite anyone because it is a shameful thing and will only cause more problems."

The judge nodded his head at the little tod and smiled reaching for him again. Bradley was hesitant and looked back to see Rose nodding at him when he finally reached towards the hippo and let him take him into his massive paws. "Well now young Mr. Zerda. I've heard you've had a time of it lately." The little fox gave him a curious look before he turned back to Rose. "Can he understand what I am saying Mr. Wilde?" the hippo asked.

Rose looked at Nicholas and signed out a message that he relayed, "He can read lips Sir, just like my wife, just not as well because he is so young, he was still having problems understanding the sounds because he had just gained his hearing."

The judge nodded his head and the kit looked back to him as he spoke a little slower. "Would you like to stay with the Wilde's Bradley?" he chuckled again when the small kit smiled from ear to ear and reached his paws back up to Rose opening and closing his fist several times, "Mama!"

"Well, I think he understood that," he said and looked to see that the older tod was now holding his wife who was silently sobbing into his chest as he squeezed her. "It says in the file you have a son named Nicholas as well." The fox nodded his head as he held his wife. "Well then, I think there is room for another fine little Nick in the Wilde family. Ironic since you are a fennec fox Bradley. I guess that would make you…. _**Finnick.**_ " The little tod perked his ears up at the judge and smiled at him. He pressed the button on the com system again. "Gina, did you get that?"

A female voice poured through the speaker "Yes sir, already have it done" she sniffled.

The judge gave an approving nod again. "That's why I hired you. Bring them in will you?"

"Yes sir," she said again as the judge handed the little kit back to Rose and watched him snuggle into her arms. A minute later a small female yak in slender business attire entered the room with the bailiff and handed the judge a pile of papers he scanned briefly before asking Ms. Ambrosh to check them. The pig beamed as she looked over them and smiled as she handed them back nodding in agreement.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, please sign these papers and we will get back to the courtroom and make this official." He set the papers on the desk and handed Nicholas a pen after he hopped on the chair. The fox looked at the papers and his jaw fell open, Rose looking and breaking down into full blown tears as the three officials and secretary in the room smiled. Both foxes signed the papers and were led back into the courtroom. Rose wiping her eyes and Nicholas wrapped around her as they stood in front of the judge's podium.

"Let it be known on this day of April 27, 1997 that Bradley Zerda was officially adopted by Nicholas Piberius Wilde Sr. and Rose Marion Wilde, he will take the name Finnick Bradley Wilde to join his new family." The courtroom members burst into murmured cheers as Nicholas and Rose held their newest son, the judge patiently waiting for the excitement to fade before he continued.

"Ms. Ambrosh, I'll expect you to do a home visit every two weeks and keep me informed on his progress, I also want you to refer Mr. and Mrs. Wilde to a speech therapist to have young Finnick be able to join normal school at some point."

"Yes Sir!" she chirped as she watched the Wilde's fawning and marking their youngest tod.

"This proceeding will be finalized in six months per state and federal law at a final hearing. Court is adjourned," he said and then slammed his gavel back on the podium. The judge looked to see the Bailiff standing at the side of the podium, his chest puffed out as he stood at attention grinning at the judge and nodding his head in approval. The Wilde's were nearly overtaken by the neighbors who had come and were openly hugging their friends as Ms. Ambrosh watched with a smile. Nicholas looked up to see the large polar bear in the back of the room give a small nod before he slipped out of the courtroom doors. Nicholas wondered if Mr. Big had had anything to do with the events that happened today, but he also knew he couldn't care less and would remain loyal to the small shrew for the rest of his life as him and his family made their way back out of the courtroom to their car and finally headed for home.

* * *

 **Note** ; Life is a series of ups and downs, so I am trying to include some fluffy stuff in each chapter. No promises though.

The scientific name of the fennec fox is Vulpes Zerda.


	4. Chapter 4

**One of my largest concerns in writing is making sure I am conveying information and keeping my characters in character. I may not respond directly to a post but rest assure I am reading them all and noting them in here. We all have tics- they make us individuals and can be a good or bad thing. The events of peoples lives have a significant effect on how those tics make us think because they become events in _our_ lives. Not only will it affect our thinking, but our actions. It is difficult to be objective after someone reaches a certain age. People in power can be monsters or miracles, depending on their own tics. Tics can make or break someone, or someone else influenced by another persons tics.**

 **What most people do not consider openly is that people in our lives as we grow have a significant impact on who we become as they teach us. We may never put all the connections together or why things happened like they did, why they are teaching us certain things or why they think the way they do. We may never understand why those ticks are in place, or even that it was a tic that caused us to be taught or learn a particular lesson. We may never understand why it makes us who we are, but all the things we learn from those around us who have touched our lives with their tics- does make us who we are. If we cannot continue to learn and grow, we cannot overcome the things that become our own (flawed) tics, or help others overcome theirs.**

 **This is why we should all think like a fox ;). Yeees- I considered splitting this story in half with this being the title of the first section. A significant factor, not the overall point.**

 **WARNING; SEX- if this bothers you stop reading! Everybody does it- young couples, married couples, old couples, people who aren't couples, married and single, and even stupid young people who shouldn't be- it's part of life. Nothing graphic here though.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4; Family Ties**

NICKELBACK; Feelin' Way To Damn Good

Nicholas pulled into the driveway, his chest feeling lighter than it had been in weeks as he looked at his wife while she was unbuckling the small kit in the back seat. His head turned and ears perked when he heard the familiar hiss of the school bus at the end of the block. He tapped Rose's shoulder to get her attention. "Looks like we're just in time" he nodded his head towards the corner and the vixen turned smiling as she picked up the smaller fox and left the car, closing the door behind her as she set him on the ground and pointed at the bus. The smaller tod perked his ears up when he saw the red kit leaving the steps and landing on the sidewalk. He looked back to Rose who smiled at him and pointed her finger as she nodded at him before he took off running to the other kit.

Nicky dropped his book bag not far from their driveway when he saw the smaller tod "BRADLEY!" he screamed. The smaller tod tackled him and Nicky barely caught him as they tumbled to the ground giggling. Nicholas stood next to Rose and wrapped his arm around her shoulder when she leaned her head into his chest as the two boys had some kind of heated conversation while they chased each other around. His tail curled around her legs before Nicky approached them with Bradley in tow. "Dad" he asked as the smaller tod kept trying to hop up and chew on his ears making him giggle and swat at the smaller fox. "What's a fin- nick?" he asked and Rose giggled. "I think he likes that name Nicholas." Her husband smiled at her before he looked back at his son.

"The judge gave him a new name today. His name is Finnick Bradley Wilde." He said as his chest puffed out. Nicky's eyes went wide "He's my brother now? For real? Forever?" he asked his father as he jumped up and down.

Nicholas grinned at him "Forever kitto, no one will ever take him again." Nicholas chuckled as he watched his son pick up the smaller kit screaming 'I have a brother! I have a brother!' Both kits giggling as Nicky ran through the front gate with the smaller tod before they began chasing each other around the yard squealing. Rose picked up the bag Nicky had dropped and took her husband's paw, leading them into the yard as well. The smaller tod rushed Nicholas and he picked him up tossing him into the air slightly as he squealed again, he was giggling before he stuck his fingers in his mouth while Nicholas nuzzled into his cheek "I have been blessed with two sons." Nicky ran into his legs slamming into him with an oof.

"Mama!" the little tod said as Rose approached them from behind.

Nicky's eyes went wide again "Dad! He talked! He talked!" Nicholas chuckled at his son again as he picked him up, one kit in each arm as Rose hugged around them.

"Can you say Nicky?' the red kit asked as he looked at the other tod in his father's arm.

Nicholas shook his head and the smaller fox grabbed his lips watching his teeth and playing with his mouth as he spoke "Give him some time kitto. It's not easy to learn how to talk." Nicholas gave the little tod an affectionate lick of his fingers just before he nibbled on them with a playful growl. Nicky laughed when the smaller tod squealed and started giggling, only to join him when his father turned and gave him a playful nibble of his own ears. Nicholas leaned down and pressed his nose to his wife's. Both kits leaned over his shoulders and started paw wresting over the back of his neck as he let out a contented sigh and rubbed muzzles with Rose. He readjusted the two tods in his arms getting ready to go inside, but made a nod towards the limo that was sitting across the street from his home before his wife wrapped around him and they walked into their home.

The shrew in the car let out a chuckle seeing the family playing in the yard and felt his heart warm as they all huddled together before going inside. A female voice cleared her throat and he turned to see the smiling face of his beautiful wife sitting next to him, their daughter barely able to sit in her lap with her swollen belly. "Did you do that Love?" she asked in a sweet voice.

The shrew chuckled again as he let the driver know to take them home, the vehicle pulled away from the curb as he smiled at his wife. "Not this time my sweet. They just happened to get Judge Mastiv. No one can corrupt that old hippo. I just let them know about the date."

She smiled at her husband "You know he'll try to give the money back to you." The shrew hmmd and shook his head. "You didn't become who you are today by letting others force you to do anything. He's always such a happy fox and seems to need so little to be that way, he's a good male. Don't make him feel small Love" she said in an almost chastising voice.

The shrew turned in his seat and placed a paw on his wife's belly as he sighed. "Then I will accept it if he brings it to me my sweet, how could I refuse such a noble request from my own family when I have seen how much happiness his also brings to him?" she smiled when her husband gave a small start at the kick he felt from their unborn son as she shifted their sleeping daughter in her arm.

"I think he approves" she said as she smiled. The shrew chuckled again as he nodded his head smiling at is wife.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

8 MONTHS LATER

Rose sat on the bed looking at the briefcase sitting next to her when Nicholas walked out of the bathroom. She looked to him and asked "What are we going to do with it? Can you give it back to him?"

Nicholas sat down next to his wife and picked up the case, sliding it back under their bed. He turned to her and scratched his neck nervously as one of his cheeks lifted into an uncomfortable grimace looking at her "I have been given the impression that it would be an insult to return it. Everything has been going so well that I really don't want to do anything to cause problems." He shook his head.

"What is it Nicholas?" she asked.

The fox sighed as he spoke to his wife. "Things have been going so well Rose. I just keep waiting for the hammer to fall." She placed a paw on his cheek and ran her thumb over the side of his face before she began to talk again.

"Nicholas, the adoption was finalized several weeks ago. Nicky had a wonderful birthday. Mr. Melgic comes and sees Finnick every week and both the boys are getting along well. What could make things any less than they are now?"

The fox chuckled as he shook his head "I still can't believe he actually wants everyone to call him that."

Rose grinned at him "Why wouldn't he be proud of his father's name?"

Nicholas smiled as he pulled Rose closer to him and licked her nose. "We have to get rid of that money Rose. As much as I appreciated the gesture from Mr. Big and what it meant if we had needed it for Finnick, it is still blood money. We can't just keep it lying around. One of the boys is going to find it and if we get caught with it somehow it would cause us all kinds of problems."

Rose nodded her head and thought for a few minutes. "Could we give it to the-

"You know we can't Rose. It was one thing when we were taking supplies to them, but that much cash would raise too many eyebrows. We couldn't even deposit a smaller amount into the bank without it causing someone to start asking questions. Until Nicky is old enough to start helping us we are out of the loop, and I worry he may not be able to understand what we are doing anyway. He has a good heart, but doesn't seem to have the disposition for it."

Rose smiled at him again "You could start teaching Finnick."

Nicholas' jaw dropped "He's six! I thought we agreed not to start teaching Nicky until he was twelve!"

She gave a soft giggle towards her husband "He is a very sweet little tod. But he's only that way with us and the ones he knows he can trust. The few times I have had him out he has shown me that he is a fighter, definitely a little Knight in training. He doesn't trust anyone and lets them know how he feels if they get to close. What ever happened when they took him from us changed him. I keep having to remind him not to bare his teeth and growl."

Nicholas shook his head "You really should be the one that teaches them Rose. You are better than I am."

Rose lifted her shoulders "It is a fathers place to teach his sons how to become males and fight. That is where they get their intelligence, their character, their charisma, talent and strength."

Nicholas raised a brow at her and smirked as he lay back on the bed and lifted himself on his elbows as she watched him. "I think that strength and intelligence is definitely coming from you Sweetheart. You taught me -remember?" she looked away with a bashful smile. "How is the business going?" he asked when she turned back to him.

Rose sighed "A little slower than it had been before. Trying to keep Finnick entertained during the day and teaching him has bit into my time in the shop, but he's a clever little fox. He's actually learning at the same grade level as Nicky. Ms. Ambrosh set an appointment for him at the speech clinic four months ago. It's tomorrow evening but it was the only time they had open and we would have had to wait another three months if we hadn't taken it. I know you're taking the Big's to that banquet and Nicky is supposed to go to that Jr. Ranger Scout initiation but I barely scraped up the money to buy his uniform, they said I couldn't make him one because it was against their rules."

Nicholas chuckled "Yeah, he's been talking about that for a few weeks now. He has that whole book memorized. I'm surprised Finnick didn't want to go with him."

"Oh he did," she signed "they said he was too young and needed to wait another two years. I didn't think it was a good idea with him not really talking yet anyway. I'm not crazy about Nicky walking there and home alone."

Nicholas grabbed her paw and stroked her fingers. "He'll be alright and he'll have fun. You're right Sweetheart. We are doing well right now. I'm making enough that we aren't struggling with the bills anymore and you're still managing to keep everything here held together. The boys are happy and no one is going hungry. We have a warm roof over our heads and no one is going without anything they need." She let go of his paw and began to stroke his tail, feeling the fur that had begun to grow back as he started rumbling at her. "You're going to get yourself in trouble if you keep doing that Vixen" he said as he grinned and lowered his lids at her. Rose stood and let go of his tail, watching as it fell over his thighs. Nicholas smiled when she hiked up her purple skirt and placed a knee on the bed, sliding her other over him as she sat and straddled his hips. She shoved his shoulders and caused his elbows to give out as he fell back into the bed locking her muzzle with his in a passionate kiss that left him panting before she pulled away smiling at him.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked in a mocking voice he knew she could feel through the paws she had rested on his chest. The vixen shot forward and grabbed some of the skin around his neck in a nibble that caused him to start rumbling again as his ears flipped back and he turned his head to give her better access while he gripped her hips. Rose sat back up when she felt her husband's body stiffen and looked at him curiously as he tipped his ears forward and raised his head slightly towards their bedroom door. She turned just in time to see Finnick standing in the hall outside their room. "Mama!" Rose let her shoulders slump as she turned back to her husband collapsing into him with a groan as her head fell into his neck.

Nicholas chuckled as he wrapped one arm around her and extended the other towards the door "Come on little male." He rose slightly and motioned with his fingers to the little tod. Rose slid off his lap and sat next to him with her legs crossed as he reached down and picked up the kit after he ran to him and Finnick was chewing on his fingers again.

Nicholas looked over his shoulder back at his wife as she gave him a patient, but disappointed look. "Don't look at me like that- You started this" he said with a smirk as he turned and the little tod jumped into her lap. She wrapped an arm around him and gave her husband a condescending grin as she lifted her finger in a 'wait for it' manner.

"Dad?" Nicky said as he walked into the room. Nicholas shook his head as he motioned for his son to come to the bed.

He looked back to see his wife snickering as she signed "I _did not_ start that."

He rolled his eyes as he stood and picked up Nicky. "Touché," he said as he looked at his wife and then to his son "Guess you're both still having bad dreams hu kitto?" Nicky nodded and yawned. "Oof boy, you're getting just about too big for me to lug around anymore." He pulled the covers back and Rose scooted up on the bed and pulled her side down as they crawled under the blankets.

Finnick let out a few whimpers and Rose shook her head as she reached into the drawer next to her bed and pulled out a little red pacifier. Nicholas raised his brows at her as Nicky snuggled into his chest while he propped his head up on his paw with his elbow under him "Don't you think he's a little big for that Rose? I've heard they aren't good for older kits teeth." The vixen smirked at him after she handed the kit the pacifier and her husband's brows went up again as he began knawing on it.

"Oh be quiet you," she grinned as she talked to him. "I'm the Mama here, and besides, he's not sucking on the thing. He just chews on it because his adult teeth are coming in. I've been trying to get it away from him but I think he likes it because his mother gave it to him. He just gave up carrying around that blanket everywhere."

Nicholas smirked back at her as Finnick snuggled next to her after she mirrored his position. "I don't think he's chewing on it anymore Sweetheart." Rose looked to see the small kit had closed his eyes and was happily sucking on the pacifier in his mouth. She turned her eyes back to her grinning husband and raised a finger at him as she shook her head.

Nicholas chuckled at her "I would never dream of telling you how to raise our kits Sweetheart." She nodded her head smiling at him before he pulled them all together giving her an affectionate nuzzle before he cupped her cheek and licked her nose. He let out a sigh as they laid down and flipped the lamp off, knowing he wasn't going to get a good night's sleep with two kicking kits in bed with him and his wife again as Nicky curled up beside him…

Nicholas woke the next day feeling more rested than he had in months. Working the late shift at the Limo service tonight was an added benefit to the fact that Rose had let him sleep in that morning. He wondered how she had managed to get the kits out of the room without waking him as he made his way from the bedroom. He found her walking away from him down the hall towards the boy's room with a full laundry basket resting on her hip in one paw. She set it inside their door and let out a startled yelp when she turned to find him right behind her. She huffed a few times and narrowed her eyes at him as he chuckled at her. He looked around confused for a minute as she folded her arms over her chest. "Where is Finnick?"

She pushed past him into the hall way and turned "Mr. Melgic takes him to the park once a week in the morning for a few hours since he retired. He always takes him and gets him ice cream before he brings him home."

Nicholas grinned at her "We're alone?" He saw her tail swish a few times as she nodded. "How did you get the boys up this morning without waking me?" he asked and she giggled at him.

"Oh it was so cute!" she said as her paws waved. "Finnick was curled up around your neck and Nicky was on top of your chest." He quirked a questioning brow at her "You were snoring!" she signed and he narrowed his eyes at her as he put his paws on his hips.

"I _do not_ snore."

Rose started laughing and shaking her head. "You were so tired you didn't even notice when I picked up Finnick or when Nicky crawled off you. You just grunted and rolled over!"

Nicholas gave her a disbelieving look "I do not snore." She just laughed at him again as he stepped closer to her. "Was I really?" he asked. The vixen bit her lip and nodded her head as he smiled at her "I would have helped you this morning, but thank you for letting me sleep in." She smiled back at him. "So… we are _really_ alone?" he asked as he watched her start chewing on her lips and looking up at him as she nodded her head again.

Rose let out another startled yelp when he suddenly pressed her into the wall and wrapped his jaw around her throat rumbling. She lifted her paws around his neck and ran them over his muzzle folding his ears back into his head. The extra silver fox lifted his head and nuzzled her neck marking her cheek before pulling away so she could see his face. "My beautiful white Rose, my Wild Rose." She groaned as he wrapped his paw around the base of her tail and ran his claws through the length of it. He rumbled again when her eyes fluttered and he lifted her off the floor as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The two locked into a passionate kiss before they started marking and nipping each other while he carried her back to their room and closed the door behind him…..

Nicholas and Rose lay in each other's arms panting as they stared at each other. She licked his nose before she pulled away just enough to free her paws for his view. "You haven't done that in years" she said as she smiled at him.

The tod gave her a lopsided smile and huffed a few times "Are you complaining?" She shook her head vigorously and he laughed at her. "I didn't think so," he pulled her to him again and sat up. "We should get cleaned up before they get back Rose." Rose looked at the clock and took a deep breath agreeing with him before she slipped out of the bed and into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and adjusted the water before she looked back to see her husband heading into the room and slipped into the shower while he grabbed their clothes. A few minutes later she felt the door slide open and him step in behind her.

Nicholas ran his paws down her shoulders slipping them under her arms as he started running his claws through her fur. She turned quickly putting a finger on his nose as she tilted her head at his mischievous grin. "What you are doing defeats the purpose of getting clean Nicholas" she motioned with her paws. The tod only gave her a knowing look before he lowered his head to her causing her eyes to widen before he flipped her around and pressed her into the wall, latching onto the back of her neck with a possessive growl. Nicholas watched as her ears folded back and rumbled against her back as he felt her let out her own feminine rumble in response. He slipped a paw around her waist and pulled her down to the tiled floor as he mounted her from behind and grabbed the base of her tail moving it to the side. He looked to see her looking over her shoulder at him with an almost bewildered look on her face.

She smiled at him when he bounced his brows several times and shook her head "What has gotten into you today?" She asked with some difficulty as she had her paws above her head. When she looked back again he was wearing a shit eating grin as he spoke very slowly. "I think… the question is… what am I about to get into… again?" He watched her ears flip back against her head as she licked her lips and he took her again. Her shoulders fell and she let her head fall against the floor, closing her eyes and moaning as his claws ran from the base of her neck all the way back to her hips where he took a firm grasp….

Nicholas gently turned his wife and sat back against the wall as the water ran over them. The vixen in his lap panted as she nuzzled and nipped his neck causing him to chuckle before they ended up in a heated kiss. She pulled back with her eyes sparkling at him and pressed her nose to his. "I love you" she signed before she settled into him. He pressed his chin to her head and hugged her for a moment before he reached up and grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the shelf and poured a small amount into his palm, then gently rubbed it into her fur as he began to wash her. She chirred with the sensation of his claws again and he smiled when she picked up the soap and started to clean him, lathering under his chin and around the back of his ears as she scratched in an affectionate manner that made him rumble again.

The two finished cleaning themselves and hastily dried off getting dressed in a rush as they expected Mr. Melgic and Finnick back at any time. As they made their way down the stairs Rose went into the kitchen to start lunch as Nicholas stood in front of the mirror and fixed his tie. Rose came back in to see him struggling with the stiffened fabric and took it into her own paws, quickly flipping it a few times into a knot she tightened at his collar. The tod simply stuffed his paws into his pockets as he affectionately watched his wife. His ears perked up and he turned his head when he heard a familiar squeal. Rose followed him out the front door to find Mr. Melgic walking towards their gate with Finnick giggling on his shoulders as he clutched the smiling meerkat's head. Nicholas and Rose walked to the gate to meet him.

The older male gave them a knowing smile that caused Rose to look at her husband with a furrowed brow. "Mr. Melgic," Nicholas asked as he finally made it to the gate. "He didn't give you any problems did he?"

The old male laughed as the tod tried to bite one of his ears and he shook his head as he pulled him down into his arms "No, no. Not at all." He said as Rose reached for her smallest tod. He watched as the vixen started talking to the smaller kit and she waved at him before she turned to take him in for lunch. Finnick waved over her shoulder at Mr. Melgic, he waved back smiling at him.

The retired male stuck his paws in his pockets as he rocked on his heels a few times. Nicholas gave him a questioning glance before he started laughing at the fox in front of him. "We was here about forty five minutes ago Nicholas. I made a hasty retreat back to the little park around the corner so I wouldn't have to explain the noises to your son." Nicholas' eyes went wide before he scratched the back of his neck nervously and he cleared his throat before he adjusted his tie. The retired old male chuckled at him as he slapped him on the shoulder. "Aint that how it works tod, she keeps you happy, you keep her happy, yes?"

Nicholas let out a nervous chuckle and the old male winked at him. "Ciao" Mr. Melgic said before he turned. Nicholas watched as he turned and walked down the street whistling. He shook his head as he went back into his home and made his way to the kitchen where he sat down to eat lunch. Rose sat a plate in front of him and he looked to see Finnick munching on fish sticks in the seat next to him. The little tod leaned into his paw when he reached over and scratched behind his ear.

"I'm surprised he eats anything if Mr. Melgic takes him for ice cream before lunch."

Rose sat down next to him and gave him a look before she motioned to the kit still stuffing fish stick in his mouth. "He will eat anything you put in front of him. I haven't found anything he doesn't like yet and he eats until he is full."

Nicholas looked at the small kit who stopped eating and smiled at him. "You're going to be a strong one eating like that aren't you kitto? Where are you keeping all of it son?" The small tod giggled and kicked his feet several times letting Rose know he was done eating. She stood and stepped around Nicholas unbuckling him from the chair and wiped his mouth before setting him on the floor. The small tods ears perked as he looked up at her and pointed to the other room. Rose raised a finger to Nicholas as she stepped out and he heard the television come on before she came back in the room.

"He watches TV?" Nicholas asked as she sat back down.

Rose nodded her head. "Nicky got him hooked on a few of those learning shows for kits after he told him it would help him learn to talk faster. He usually falls asleep and takes a nap after he has gone with Mr. Melgic. I'm not sure what the old guy does but he wears him out and it gives me a bit of a break."

Nicholas smirked at her. "He's a pawful then?"

Rose smiled at him "Nothing I can't handle. He's just different than Nicky was at that age. He was always so quiet and a little shy. He kept himself occupied and loved attention. Finnick loves attention, but he is a bundle of energy. He's always asking questions and bouncing off the walls, constantly moving. Nicky was always in a book and entertaining himself."

Nicholas finished his sandwich and wiped his paws before he stood. Rose picked up the dishes and sat them in the sink as she began to run water for washing them. He wrapped his paws around her waist and gave her a squeeze as she turned. "I should be home around ten. I'd like to get there a little early today so I'm heading out. Do you need anything before I leave?" he asked as she picked up his paw and placed it to her cheek shaking her head. "Tell Nicky I said good luck and have fun tonight?" She nodded her head and he turned leaving the kitchen. He walked towards the couch and saw the small tod bundled in a blanket and turned towards the door. Just as he turned the knob he heard a thump and turned to see the kit rushing to his legs. He bent at his knees in front of the kit who stopped in front of him with a surprised look on his face. "I'm sorry Finnick, I thought you were asleep or I would have said goodbye" he signed in front of the smaller fox. Nicholas hit the floor a few times to get Rose's attention. "Did I forget something else?" he chuckled when the little tod pressed his nose to his and he leaned in and marked the small fox. Finnick grabbed around his muzzle and hugged his face. A pair of big eyes staring at him as he stood with the little tod attached to his muzzle.

"I'll be back later tonight Kitto. I'll come and say goodnight to you before I go to bed OK?" Finnick shook his head and scrunched his lips together.

"Da-Dad" he said in a wobbly voice.

Nicholas' eyes grew misty as he stared into those big eyes and his mouth fell slightly. "Oh God I'm going to be late" he muttered just in time for Rose to walk in and see him say it. She stomped a foot to the floor to get his attention.

"Nicholas what's wrong?"He looked at her partially stunned as he pulled Finnick away from his muzzle and turned. The kit saying the word Dad again as he held him up close to his head. Rose's paws went to her mouth as Nicholas laughed and marked the giggling kit again just before he stuck his fingers in his mouth. Nicholas nuzzled the kit as he sat on the couch with Rose. He wrapped the little fox in the blanket again as he pet his head.

"Foxes never lie. I will be back later tonight and come and see you before I go to bed, and I won't leave again without saying goodbye even if you are sleeping OK?" The small fox watched Rose signing as he listened to his dad talking and then nodded his head. Nicholas pet his head again before he handed him to Rose. He gave her a chaste kiss before he pet the small tod again and left for the door. Rose watched him leave as she snuggled the little tod in her arms. Finnick yawned before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, and Rose gently laid him back on the couch so she could tend to her chores…..

Nicholas rushed to the Limo service and clocked in just one minute later than he should have. Mr. Big came through the door, held in the paw of a massive polar bear that towered above the fox. The shrew raised a brow at him "Problems at home Nicholas?"

The fox puffed his chest out and smiled "No Sir."

The shrew smiled at him as he leaned forward "Then do explain that grin Nicholas since you pride yourself on being here promptly or before you are scheduled."

The fox beamed at the shrew "I left today without telling my younger son goodbye as usual. I thought he was sleeping and had to explain to him that foxes never lie and that I would be back later and tell him goodnight before I went to bed and goodbye each time I left even if he was sleeping. He understood what I was saying without sign language and spoke when he called me Dad."

The shrew sat back up chuckling "A good reason to be smiling" he said as he nodded his head. "Carry on Nicholas" he waved his paw at the fox and Nicholas bowed slightly before he walked to his service vehicle…

Rose adjusted the red neckerchief on her son before Nicky took a proud pose in the mirror and she tickled him. The kit giggled before he turned and hugged his mother. "Are you sure you will be alright to walk there and back after? It will be dark outside," she asked before she straightened her son's collar. "I could ask Mr. Melgic or one of the Hayward's to take you."

Nicky set his brow in a straight line. "Mom I'm nine! I can walk there and home by myself!"

She nodded her head and sighed. "OK. I know you're growing up. Finnick and I will probably be back by the time you get home and I'll have dinner waiting for you. Dad said to have fun and good luck, and… I said I Love you." She signed as he smiled at her.

"Thanks Mom!" She watched him rush out the front door and shook her head when she peeked out to see him running down the sidewalk. Rose stomped her foot to the floor and waited a few minutes until Finnick came running down the stairs to her.

"Are you ready?" she asked and he nodded his head. She took his paw and they walked to the nearest corner and waited until the bus stopped, making their way into the seats that would take them to another district….

It was just after nine P.M. and Rose had waited until well after dark for her oldest son to return home and he still hadn't arrived yet. She was pacing the floors when she saw Finnick's ears perk. She stepped in front of the door smiling but her shoulders fell when she saw her son walk through it. His tail was dragging the ground and he had his eyes cast towards the floor as his feet shuffled over the threshold. She walked to him and knelt in front of him as she tried to find out what had happened. The red tod refused to meet her eyes until she grasped his shoulder and turned his head toward her to look him in the eyes. As soon as his eyes met hers he wrapped his arms around her neck and sobbed. Rose held her son as he cried and Finnick came and crawled into the embrace. Nicky had his head in his mother's neck as Finnick snuggled in close to him. She wrapped her arms around them both as she rocked them from where she was sitting on the floor….

Nicholas arrived home around ten forty five. When he made his way inside he found his wife slouched on the couch in the dim light coming from the kitchen appliances. He walked to her and sat next to her as she looked up at him. Her face was full of worry and confusion as she shook her head at him. "Rose?" he asked as she looked up at him.

She sighed before she began speaking to him "I don't know what happened Nicholas. Nicky came home and was so upset. He was so excited about being part of a pack. He said nothing happened. It was too late for me to try and have someone call anyone to find out what happened. He's never been like this. He won't talk to me, he wouldn't eat and he just went upstairs without saying a word. Finnick followed him to bed, but I don't know what to do."

Nicholas blinked a few times before he stood up straight and took his wife's paw, leading her up the stairs to their son's room. He flipped the light on and saw Finnick sit up on the bottom bunk next to Nicky, who didn't move at all. The older tod went and sat next to his sons, placing a paw on his older son's shoulder that led him to turn over and look at his father "What happened Nicky?" The smaller tod shook his head and he rolled back over saying 'nothing'. Nicholas motioned for Finnick to scoot over and Rose to take a seat as he pulled his son off the bed and onto his lap. Nicky folded his legs over his father's as he kept his eyes down. "Nicholas," his father said as he raised his sons head to him "Foxes do not lie." Nicky squeezed his eyes together as his tears began to fall and shuddered as his father ran a comforting paw over his head.

"They said they'd never trust a fox without a m-muzzle….they pushed me down an-and…" he sobbed as his father pulled him into his chest. Nicholas caught Rose's wrist as she growled and tried to bolt from the bed. He shook his head at her as she sat back down. "Nicky, were there any adults at this meeting?" he asked as he stroked his son's head. The smaller tod shook his head and Rose slumped as her face fell into her paws. He wrapped his arms around his son as his tail curled around him. "Oh my boy, I had hoped we wouldn't have this conversation for a few more years," he sighed. "But, I guess this makes you old enough to start learning how to Fox." He said after looking at his gesturing wife.

The kit in his lap perked his ears up and he sat up straight as he wiped his face off sniffling. "Really?" he asked.

"Really," his father said as he ran his paw over his head again and pressed his nose to his sons. Nicky looked to see his mother smiling at him and his father opened his other arm and pulled Finnick into them, "Both of you." The little red tods stomach growled and his father grinned at him when he frowned "But I think first we should go have dinner, sound good to you kitto?" Nicky nodded his head and his father stood, ducking to avoid hitting his head on the upper bed as Rose led the way back to the kitchen. He set both of them down and helped Finnick into his chair as he took his own seat. Rose gave him an affectionate nudge before she turned to start reheating the food she had cooked earlier.

"OK, first things first," he said and looked at Finnick. "Can you understand everything that I am saying without signing?" The smaller kit tilted his head before he smiled showing several more gaps in his mouth than teeth before he stuck his fingers in his mouth- again. "You little stinker," Nicholas said as he tickled the tod making him squirm and giggle. "Rose," he motioned to get her attention and she came closer to the table. "Finnick, who is that?" he asked as he pointed at his older son. Nicky perked his ears as he looked at the smaller tod. Finnick squinted his eyes before he made a few unintelligible noises and then managed to spit out the word Nick.

"He said my name!" Nicholas nodded his head in approval as Rose beamed.

"OK, this is the first rule of Foxing. We always help each other, so Nicky I want you to help Finnick start talking. I'm not here a lot and your Mom can't, so can you do that for your brother?" He nodded his head as he smiled at his father.

"There are a lot of rules for Foxing. Some you aren't old enough to understand yet. But it isn't just family we help. We foxes help each other. Most mammals think we are loners, and in most ways we are, but we all stick together when it counts and help the ones who need it the most or can't help themselves." He sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "The thing is boys, most mammals also think we foxes are bad in just about every way there is. They think we steal, we lie, we cheat, and even kill others or will do something nasty to someone just because we are foxes. We are treated badly because of that. It's called prejudice or speciesm, and we aren't the only ones, skunks, weasels, ferrets, you name it, just about every species has something against them. But a lot of mammals see us as the worst. The second rule of Foxing is- Don't be the worst. No matter what anyone says to you or does to you or takes from you, never prove them right by lashing out or giving in."

The smaller red tod shook his head "How do we do that Dad?"

Nicholas smiled at his son and Finnick perked his ears and leaned over the table. "If someone is rude to you, be nicer to them than you would be to your own mother. If someone hits you, don't hit back. If someone takes something from you, let them have it unless it is irreplaceable."

"Why?" Nicky asked as he scrunched his brow.

His father leaned forward. "Because nothing in this world is worth dying over if it can be replaced. Because nothing is worth letting someone else make you feel like you are less than what you really are. Nothing is worth being put to your knees for. _Nothing is worth letting someone see that they get to you._ Be bigger than everything the world sees you as, even if you know you are the only one who knows you are. _Never knuckle under pressure and cave in_ to prove you are the worst in their eyes. The next most important rule in Foxing- stay hidden. Don't draw attention to yourself. Keep your family and your business private from other eyes. We don't draw attention to ourselves because of how the world sees us. If they really see us, they will try to tear us apart, just like they did with you tonight Nicky."

The younger tod frowned as he looked at the table. "Finnick already knew son." His father shook his head when his son looked back to him with sad eyes. "It's not right Nicky. It will never be right. But there are some things in the world that just won't change kitto." He said as he ran his paw over Nicky's head again, then reached and did the same to Finnick. Rose sat a plate in front of each of the foxes before she sat back at the table and gave Nicky a compassionate look as she scratched behind his ear. "But, it can also be fun," he said with a smirk. Both boys perked their ears towards him in curiosity.

Rose looked at him smiling as she shook her head "Tell them to eat Nicholas, we can't stay up all night." He chuckled as he picked up his own fork. "We better eat boys, we don't want to upset your mother do we?"

Nicholas perked his ears and turned his head when Finnick started gobbling his food "Didn't you two eat earlier Rose?"

The vixen rolled her eyes as she nibbled on a small piece of chicken, "Yes, this is a midnight snack for me, him" she signed before she pointed at the smaller tod "it's just another meal." He looked to his left when he heard Nicky giggling.

"He eats all the time Dad!" The older tod shook his head as he looked back to the younger kit "You're going to be a brute boy!" Finnick grinned as he shoved more food into his mouth and Nicholas shook his head again as he started to eat his own food…..

"Feel better?"Nicholas asked Nicky as his mother cleared the dishes from the table. Nicky nodded his head and tipped it back when his mother gave him a nuzzle before she walked around the table with a washcloth and cleaned off the food covered face of Finnick and the table in front of him. "Good. Now, we aren't going to get into a lot of detail tonight because it's already so late. But Foxing can be fun." Nicholas reached over and unbuckled Finnick, lifting him into his lap as he motioned for Nicky to scoot his chair closer. The small red tod leaned over the table as he listened to his father. "This may be hard for you to understand, you're a little younger than most foxes are when we explain this, but we live by the God of Mischief's example. We survive by out Foxing others."

Nicky furrowed his brow and looked confused when he asked his father "You mean we trick them?"

Nicholas nodded his head and smiled "In a way, Yes."

"That sounds mean Dad."

His father nodded his head at his son with a solemn face and sighed as he sat Finnick on the table in front of him curling an arm around the smaller tod as he leaned towards his oldest son "Was what they did to you tonight mean Nicky?" he asked and watched his sons ears dip back as he looked up at his father. Nicholas pointed at Finnick letting Nicky to know to pay attention. "Finnick, how much mean did you see when they took you away from us?" the little fox scowled and curled his lips up before he raised his paws and curled his claws growling as he tried to imitate some of the mammals he had been around. Nicky gave his father an almost pleading look "We aren't like that son. It doesn't work like that for foxes. We are always polite and there are rules to how we do things." He said as his sons looked at him "For one thing we never take from someone who doesn't have anything to give. Never take from someone who is sick, very old, very young, or in a bad place."

"How can you tell which ones they are?" Nicky asked as he tilted his head.

His father grinned at him. "Good question, and I will teach you how to tell them apart. You will almost always know if they are too young or too old, but a mammal in a bad position is hard to spot sometimes if they are sick in some way. Some may be sick in their body, and some sick in their head. But either way, you never take from them because when you take from someone who has nothing to lose, they can do some really nasty things. I'll have to show you how to see them though. The next rule to Foxing is to always have your bases covered. I'll show you how to do that too. Always make sure you never cross the line into doing something illegal. You have to make sure you have everything in order so that if someone tries to catch you, they end up having nothing to blame you for."

"Dad, can't we do things different than that? Did you ever try?" he asked as he looked between his parents.

Rose nodded her head and he sighed "I did once son," he smiled as he looked at his wife, but then shook his head. "I tried to do something I thought would be good and not trick mammals but it got me in a lot of trouble, so much trouble that we had to leave where we came from." Rose gave her son a sad smile when he looked at her.

"What'd you do Dad?" he asked with anticipation.

Nicholas sighed again "I had a theme park that was for predators," he smiled when he looked at his wife. "That's where I met your mother, but the prey mammals thought it was wrong and ran us out of town when they found out about it. That's why we moved here."

Nicky looked to the floor for a second before he turned back to his father "Was it bad?"

Nicholas shook his head "I didn't think it was." He looked to his mother and saw her shake her head "It was full of rides and games, places wolves could howl and cats could chase balls of string. Waterslides for otters, and roller coasters you could roar on. I wasn't trying to hide it, I guess that was my biggest mistake."

Nicky huffed and Finnick yawned "What about your job Dad? You don't do that now do you?"

Nicholas smiled as he motioned for Nicky to come to his lap and pulled Finnick into his lap after his older son had sat down and looked up at him. "I have been very lucky Nicky. The God of Miracles has granted me many wonderful things. Your mother, you, a boss who has treated us like family and given me a job most foxes couldn't dream to have. I also have been given another son, and you a brother. There is no other way to describe it other than miracles." Nicky looked to see his mother smiling at him from the other side of the table and Finnick curled into his father's arm as he hugged against his brother.

"OK Dad," he sighed "I think I understand."

Nicholas hugged his sons and nuzzled Nicky's neck when he yawned. "Tomorrow I'll take you to the Den and show you how things work. But for tonight I think it's time for bed." Rose took Finnick from her husband and waited for Nicholas to stand with Nicky.

"Dad?" he asked and his father looked at him waiting for the question. "Do they know we are tricking them? What do we tell them if they ask and we don't lie?"

Nicholas grinned as Nicky looked between his parents again while he perched on is fathers' hip. Rose giggled and nodded her head. "Well no, they don't usually know son, but if they find out we always tell them the same thing." He winked at his wife and she rolled her eyes **"It's called a hustle Sweetheart."**

* * *

 **Note** ; Disney Quote in this chapter- Yeaaah, you should know it! As for Nick, maybe everyone is just seeing the way he sees things from a different point of view? You never know the real story if you aren't looking behind the curtains. The arrogance of man is believing we know it all-when in fact, with all we know, we still know nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I am a cryptic writer. There is almost always some kind of mystery to the tales in my head, I am not sure if this is something I should or want to change yet, but may need to adjust my writing style to entertain those who choose to read my crap. I'm still learning how to write like this. But because of that, something I had been thinking about earlier and a comment from a reviewer, this led me to a final decision about another story I started posting. I write fast, my plot lines do not. (Bowing to your Godly reviews B.T.W.). The chapters for this story and another story are already writen extensively. I won't be changing these chapters that are already written but realize I am terrible slow and get too detailed or long winded with some of my crap. I'm working on it...**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters**

* * *

 **The Broken Mould; Moving Up**

Michael W. Smith; Place In This World

"OK boys, have a seat here." Nicholas said and his sons climbed up on the couch. Rose slipped into the kitchen where she had cookies and pastries she had recently cooled waiting to be plated and began to make a tray. "So we are going on a special outing today and having a couple of rendezvous, there are some things I need to tell you both first." Both kits perked their ears up and Finnick gave him a funny look. "Did you not understand something I said kitto?" Nicholas asked Finnick as him and Nicky looked at him. The small tod nodded his head, and then shook his head causing the large tod to chuckle before he signed the message. "Still having problems with some of the bigger words I see," he said and the little tod folded his arms in a pout that made him chuckle again. "It takes time to learn something new Finnick. Be patient little male. You're already ahead of where most your age would be." The little fox grinned as Nicky nodded at him and Nicholas smiled at the pair.

Rose brought in a tray of goodies that held cups and a pitcher of milk she sat on the coffee table and took a seat next to her husband. "Wow Mom! You only make those at Christmas or for my birthday!" Nicky said as she gave him and Finnick a small cup of milk and a plate with a few different snacks on them. Rose smiled when she saw the two boys looking at them with big eyes. She nodded when Nicky seemed to look at her and ask if he could really eat the fudge and cookies on his plate. Nicky turned to see Finnick had already stuck a piece of it in his mouth. Rose giggled and Nicholas chuckled again. He picked it up and took a small bite, savoring the chocolate she had mixed with fresh blueberries he usually only got to eat once or twice a year and let out a contented hum before he rested back into the couch again. "So, we are going out today. I am taking you to meet my boss Mr. Big and then we are going to the Den." Nicholas said and both boys perked their ears.

"What's the Den Dad?"Nicky asked before he took a sip of his milk. The smaller red tod turned after hearing a slurping sound and giggled when he saw Finnick licking his plate. Rose shook her head and handed the smaller fox kit a larger pastry before refilling his cup for him. The little tod chomped into it and seemed to be stuck in place for a minute as his eyes went wide. Nicky laughed when he saw the smaller fox melt into the couch. "What's in that Mom?" he asked after handing his father his cup of milk and sitting his plate next to him. Rose watched the little tod curiously for a second, realizing it was the first time Finnick hadn't just shoved something in his mouth and swallow before she answered and Nicholas was laughing so hard he had to wipe the tears from his eyes. Nicky stuck his tongue out and scrunched his eyes together when he found out it had a filling with peaches and _sour cream_ in it. His mother handed him one filled with blueberries as he settled into the couch again and waited for his father to continue.

"Well, this is our Den. _The Den_ is a place where foxes meet in secret. That word is key boys. It is a secret and you must never tell anyone about it. Am I being clear here?" he asked and watched as both kits nodded their heads. "OK, that's good that you both understand how important this is. There is a reason for it being secret. The God of Mischief and Miracles taught us something a very long time ago, and for you to understand everything I'm going to tell you the story of how he got that name." Rose took both empty plates and picked up the cups, sitting them back on the tray. Nicholas smiled when both boys scooted to the edge of the couch in anticipation. Finnick settled in front of Nicky, the larger kit wrapping his arms around his brother as the smaller tods ears perked up around Nicky's face. Nicholas was chuckling again seeing the pair when he started the tale.

"Have you boys ever heard of Bark Soup?" he asked and both kits shook their heads. "Well, some mammals call it wood soup, axe soup, stone soup, or button soup, it's always something small that has no nutritional value though. But it is actually Bark soup. It was made of tree bark" he watched as Finnick looked curious knew Nicky was trying to figure out why anyone would eat soup made of those things. He only had to wait for a second before his son popped the question that was on the tip of his tongue.

"How can you make soup out of any of that stuff Dad?" he asked as his brows furrowed in confusion.

His father shook his head "You can't, unless it is tree bark." He answered. Nicky shook his head and Finnick looked up at him before looking back to their father. "It is one of the lessons of The God of Mischief. If you use any of those other items, no one else is getting something from you in return. Never take something from someone if you aren't giving them something in return, even if all you are doing is making them feel better about themselves or teaching them something. Any other way and it is stealing."

"How can tree bark feed someone Dad, it sounds….. gross?" Nicky asked as he made a face.

Nicholas grinned at the two sets of big curious eyes looking at him as Rose nuzzled closer to his side. "What do you think your mother makes that bread you like so much out of?" The red kits eyes went wide as he looked to his mother, only to see her smiling and nodding her head at him. Their paws intertwined as Rose pressed her cheek into his shoulder. "There are several different kinds of tree bark you can eat. You would be surprised at how much you can actually get out of it. There are other things in the bread your mother makes, like rye and flour, but tree bark has a lot of calories, sugar, fiber and starch in it. The God of Mischief disguised himself as an old beggar and wondered into one of the first fox towns. He set up a kettle in the center of town and began to boil the bark."

"Why did he do that Dad?" Nicky asked. Finnick looked at Nicholas funny for a second before he realized he had said a word he didn't understand and he corrected himself by saying he had dressed up as an old beggar instead of using the word disguised. He unraveled his paw from Rose's and let her know he was going to sign the story so Finnick could catch all of it. She smiled and nodded at him before he continued. Nicky waited patiently as his parents spoke, giggling when the smaller kit started trying to wrestle with him and nipped at his neck.

Nicholas prodded both boys to pay attention and they settled down looking at him with big eyes again. "I guess he was hungry. But soon enough the town people started coming out of their homes or fields because they were curious about the old lady, wondering why she was cooking in the center of town. They asked her what her name was and what she was doing and she told them her name was Pokk and she was going to have Bark soup for dinner and be on her way."

Nicholas took a breath "You have to remember that this was hundreds of years ago. When foxes still lived alone or had just started living in towns. There wasn't any reading or writing for any mammal that was a common mammal. If you weren't royalty of some kind, you didn't get to learn like that. So all of them were confused as to why the old fox was trying to eat a tree and thought she was crazy. But one younger vixen asked why she was cooking it and she explained to the girl that it was very healthy to eat, it would keep you from starving or going without vitamins your body needed while keeping your belly full. The young girl asked if she could taste it and Pokk told her it was very bitter, but she would share if the young vixen gave her something in return to add to the soup and make it taste better. Soon enough the girl returned with a bag of carrots from her family's land. Pokk added them to the soup and as they began to cook the smell caught the attention of the other foxes. At that time most mammals, especially the poor ones had the mind set to take care of yourself and stay away from others. But when others came and asked if they could taste the soup, Pokk told them all the same thing. She would share her food if they would also share something of theirs to add to it."

He took another breath and settled in closer to his wife "Eventually each family brought a different item. One family only grew potatoes, another only grew onions, the young vixen's family only had carrots. One family of foxes only had grain, one had beans, and another had chickens. Each family put something into the pot and it made a wonderful stew that everyone shared."

"You mean Lo-

"AHT!-" His father said as he raised a single digit towards his son.

"Oops, sorry," Nicky said as his ears folded back and he squeezed Finnick closer, having forgotten he wasn't supposed to say his name. He looked to see his father giving him a patient smile and his ears perked back up. "You mean the God of Mischief tricked them into sharing?" Nicholas nodded his head. "He did. But it was more than that. All the foxes were sick because they were only eating what they had. As everyone there was finishing eating their food Pokk looked to see a small fox family huddled under a shack. None of them approached the others. When Pokk asked why they were there the other foxes said they were sick and didn't have anything to offer to help make the soup. The old beggar took what was left in her pot and gave it to the family to eat. This made several of the other foxes angry and they asked her why she did that. Pokk told them that the bark she used with all the different foods they had added would keep them all from getting sick, and if they continued to share what they had they would all be better off in the long run. When they asked what the sick foxes could possibly offer in return, Pokk told them they now owned the only pot big enough to cook the stew in. She said that everyone needs help sometimes and deserved the chance to prove they had earned that chance. Pokk stayed there for a little while and taught the sick family which trees to use the bark from and how to remove it. The family that was sick ended up helping all the others by building the fire, stripping the bark from the trees for the soup and using the wood and the pot to cook for them each day."

Nicky smiled, "That was sneaky wasn't it Dad?"

His father chuckled "Yes it was, but he also taught them something. Even if you are tricking someone, never take something without giving them something in return. Help those who can't help themselves, because everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves worthy of that chance. If you help someone too many times and they make no effort to change things for themselves or return the favor you have given them, then you are wasting your time and they are taking advantage of you. We share when we have it to give, but not so much that it will put ourselves in harm's way. In other words, don't give away all you have if it means you will go hungry. The family that Pokk taught already had the tools for the wood and were trading their wood for food but barely getting by so they were thinner and sicker than the others. When Pokk went to leave the family asked what they could do for her to repay for helping them and she told them to erect a statue for the Gods. She would return in a year's time to see if they had kept their word. After the year had passed she returned to the town to see all the foxes were healthy, comfortable and thriving. She sought out the family she had taught and they took her to the center of town where she had cooked and taught them. They had erected a giant stone pillar for her. On the pillar they had carved several of the great gods, including the God of Mischief and his wife, and his brother Heimdall, Thor and his father Odin. Pokk was so pleased by this that she revealed herself to be the God of Mischief to the town by removing her disguise, and the foxes there started calling him the God of Miracles."

"Is it still there Dad?" Nicky asked as Finnick started fidgeting and squirming.

Nicholas nodded his head, "It is still there. It's called the Gosforth Cross and it's in the town of Carlisle in England." He smirked when he turned to his wife "Maybe all that sugar wasn't such a good idea Sweetheart." Rose gently slapped his shoulder and rolled her eyes. Both foxes whipped their heads around when they heard a yelp only to see Finnick had pounced on Nicky and was pulling one of his ears in a tug as he growled. Nicky growled back, rolled over and pinned the smaller fox chewing on him in return until the smaller fox jolted and they both fell off the couch. Nicholas looked at his wife and arched a brow as he smirked at her again.

"Oh you be quiet! This is a special occasion. It's not every day your sons get to become part of the 'pack'" she signed as he chuckled at her. He looked to see his sons rolling on the floor together and barely caught the tray they nearly knocked off the table when they bumped the leg. Rose took the tray into the kitchen and came back to see her husband sitting there watching their boys as he shook his head smiling.

He cleared his throat loud enough to grab their attention and forced himself not to laugh as they stopped and stared at him. Finnick was under Nicky, his head upside down and tilted towards their father. Nicky had one paw on the floor with his tail wagging so fast it was a blur, both of them grinning from ear to ear as they looked at him. Rose stepped behind Nicky giving him a little nudge to move him off the smaller fox. Finnick giggled and stuck his fingers in his mouth again when Rose lifted him in the air and nibbled on his belly. Nicholas motioned to Nicky to come to him and the happy little tod hopped a few times to get there, stopping in front of his father. Nicholas gave him a serious look when he asked "Can you do something for me son?" The small tod nodded his head vigorously. "We don't have to leave for about another hour. Think you can take your brother out back for a while and see if you can run some of that sugar rush out of him for me?"

The small tod turned and ran into his mother. Both Rose and Finnick looked down over her shoulder as he hugged her legs to see him wide eyed with his tail going again. "Baseball?" Nicky asked as he smiled from ear to ear. The smaller tod leaned so far over he nearly squirmed out of Rose's arms when he tried to get to the floor. The vixen laughed as she sat him down. The two took off, the red tod being dragged by the paw and laughing as they went through the kitchen and through the doors to the back yard. Rose and Nicholas made their way into the kitchen and sat at the table where they could see the boys through the double doors. Rose took his paw in her own and rubbed it against her cheek. She looked at her husband questioningly when he sighed. "You really think they are ready for this Rose?" he asked and she gave him a dead stare before he put his paws up on supplication. "I don't doubt you Sweetheart. But Nicky hasn't seen a whole lot yet, and Finnick is so young. I understand why you suggested it while I was comforting Nicky after everything happened. It's just…. There's no book for this. What if I mess up something?" He looked back to his wife and found a comforting smile staring back at him.

"If you don't doubt me, then _do not_ doubt yourself Nicholas. I know this isn't a path we chose but you have always taken care of us and kept us safe. We've been here for six years and haven't had any problems. If those crazy mammals are still looking for us it's unlikely they would be able to find us in this big city. You have a job that takes care of us and keeps us hidden. You found our home. Nicky has a brother. They are both happy and we are happy. Don't doubt yourself, you are a wonderful father and husband." She ran her paw over his muzzle along his jaw and he took in a deep breath, slowly blowing it out.

"I wish I had never opened that park. If I had just kept everything in secret or known what would"- she cut him off by placing a paw over his lips and shook her head.

"It was a good idea Nicholas. I supported and encouraged it. In a way being run off was a blessing in disguise. If it hadn't happened that way we never would have known their true intentions. We would have lost our son. You got us out and managed to take the money we had made from the park to buy this house. Look at everything we have done since we came here. Stop beating yourself up for it. _It was not your fault_ , there is no way either of us could have known so stop doubting yourself. I did not make a mistake when I chose my mate. If you doubt yourself, you are doubting me. I would make the same choice even if I knew this is where we would end up. We are all together and Nicky will never have to know about any of it. Leave the past in the past and know that right now is what counts. I know how lucky I am to have you both, and now Finnick. You did all of that, not me Nicholas." She laid her paws on the table and waited as she watched his face and eyes soften towards her.

He took her paws in his and moved closer to her "I love you Rose." The two leaned in and met with a loving kiss before he sat up straight again and looked out the back doors. "Oh No," he said as he started to stand. Rose grabbed his wrist and was laughing.

He turned back to see her wagging a finger at him before she let go and in a very mocking way she tilted her head from side to side and acted as if she were speaking as she signed "Let the old guy have some fun, he won't give them much." Nicholas groaned as he watched Mr. Hayward stick his paw over the fence and hand both the boys a few small chocolate coins. He looked back to see his wife giggling and squinted his eyes at her.

"You are a cruel female." The vixen only laughed harder and nodded her head. "But I never would have chosen any other either," he said before he leaned down and gave her another kiss and pressed his head to hers. "I'm getting the boys so we can leave." She nodded her head and before he got to the door she stood and faced him letting him know she was getting Finnick's chew toy (pacifier) because his teeth were bothering him again. He opened the door and stepped out calling to both kits.

Nicky turned and rushed towards him, but Finnick was swinging his bat around laughing as Mr. Hayward ducked inside his house after he waved. Nicholas told Nicky to wait a minute and went to fetch the smaller tod, but the blonde kit wasn't paying any attention and swung just as Nicholas had reached him, hitting him square on the ankle with his bat as he spun around. "OW- FUCK!" Nicholas screamed as he hopped up and down. Nicky covered his mouth and gasped with wide eyes.

Finnick looked at him for a second "FUCK!" he said as he tilted his head. Nicholas stopped hopping up and down and blinked a couple times before Finnick said it again. "FUCK!" The silver tod stumbled and fell, "Oh shit, no no no don't say that Finnick that's a-

"FUCK- SHIT!" the small tod screamed as he hopped up and down.

"Oh Gods Finnick please don't say tho"- Nicholas stopped when he looked up to see Rose stepping into the doorway. Nicky was standing there like a statue with his mouth agape. Nicholas shook his head at the younger red tod and he snapped his mouth shut trying to look as innocent as possible in front of his mother. He quickly picked up the little fox and headed for the house, grabbing Nicky's paw before they went through the back door and out the front. Nicholas silently prayed the small tod wouldn't say that again-ever-especially in front of his wife.

Nicholas kissed Rose at the door as he adjusted Finnick on his hip with Nicky standing by his side. She leaned in and gave Finnick a nuzzle telling him to behave before she handed him the pacifier. Nicholas was grateful the smaller tod was more interested in chewing on it than talking at the moment. She leaned over and hugged the little red fox. "My little prince will become a king today with a knight at his side," she signed as she smiled at him.

"Moooom!" he whined as he signed to her. "I'm too big to call that anymore!" Nicholas chuckled as Rose rolled her eyes.

"You will always be my little prince" she said before she tapped his nose.

"We'll be back later this evening Rose. Do you need anything?" Nicholas asked. She shook her head at him before they pressed their heads together as he cupped her cheek, giving her another peck before he loaded the boys into the car and drove to Tundra Town.

Nicky was sitting in the back seat ticking his eyes between Finnick and his father. Nicholas sighed when he caught sight of his son in the mirror. "I will tell your mother everything and explain it to Finnick, but right now I need you both to pay attention." He looked in the mirror again after he turned the wheel to see both kits had perked their ears towards him. "Mr. Big is very old fashioned. I want you both to be on your best behavior while we are there and be respectful. He actually asked if he could meet you both and has been very good to our family. Can you both do that for me?" Both kits nodded their heads as Nicholas pulled up to a chained driveway where a large bear removed the chain. He parked the car and walked towards the familiar door as it was opened for him by another bear. Finnick stared at the larger predator as they walked past and Nicky stayed close to his father's side squeezing his paw. The older tod looked down and gave him a smile for reassurance as they stepped into the office.

Nicholas was surprised to see Mr. Big already sitting at the desk, with no bears around him. The shrew smiled as he approached and the fox extending a paw to kiss the ring he wore. Mr. Big shook his head "No formalities today Nicholas, not with kits present." The fox nodded and looked down to see Nicky on his toes trying to see the small shrew. He bent at the knees and scooped him up.

"Nicky, Finnick, I'd like you to meet Mr. Big." Nicky waved and said hello and Finnick tilted his head looking at the shrew as he continued to knaw on plastic.

The shrew smiled as he greeted them. "Hello" he nodded to Nicholas, "Fine boys you have there, looks like your oldest takes after his mother's coloring?" Mr. Big asked and Nicholas smiled.

"We are both red foxes, but we come in a few colors. Black is one of the more rare."

Mr. Big nodded again and smiled. "Finnick. Did you give him that name Nicholas?"

The extra silver fox tod shook his head. "No Sir. It seems the judge got the idea when I explained how naming fox kits worked. He said we had room for another fine little Nick in our family."

The shrew chuckled "And it would seem so." he said as he looked at the smaller kit. All their heads turned when a large bear walked into the room through the side door. As usual his eyes were set, brow down in a thin line, ears back and face locked in what seemed to be a permanent scowl. The bear looked to Mr. Big and took a step towards the shrew. While Nicky was staring at the larger predator, Finnick was watching, swinging his eyes back and forth between the bear and the tiny mammal seated on the desk.

The small tod panicked and bolted from Nicholas' arms throwing him off balance and causing him to clutch Nicky as he fell to the floor. Finnick landed on the desk and snatched the small shrew from the chair, raising his hackles and growling towards the bear as he backed away. Nicholas managed to sit up with Nicky on his lap "FINNICK NO!" The small fox looked at his father then back to the bear who was now frowning as his lips twitched and stepped towards the desk again. The cream colored tod took a defensive position and raised his hackles further as he dropped to all fours, save the paw he was holding Mr. Big in and backed across the desk again to nearly fall off as one of his hind paws slipped on the edge.

Nicky made a bound from his father and then another onto the desk in front of the smaller tod. "Don't hurt them!" he snarled at the bear as he took a similar stance to the smaller tod and tried to bare his teeth as his ears dipped back.

The bear stopped in his tracks as Nicholas stood from the floor. The larger predators brows went up, his ears sat straight on end and he made an O of realization with his lips as he towered above the desk. "Boys! Wait-what?" Nicholas said, then he saw and heard the one thing he didn't think he'd see in his lifetime. The massive polar bear who went unnamed-laughed. He didn't just laugh, he laughed so hard he was holding his guts. Nicholas turned his head when he heard the small shrew had already joined him, and saw the crime lord being held carefully and laughing as he rested his head in his palm with his elbow on Finnick's paw. Nicky looked at his father, clearly confused as the smaller tod held his ground. "Mr. Big I am so sorry. Finnick," he said as he approached the desk "Pleeease put Mr. Big down."Nicholas asked as he reached for his other son. Nicky climbed back into his father's arms clearly confused as he watched everything unfold while the bear and Mr. Big Continued to chuckle.

"Finnick," Nicholas said in a worried voice "The bear is Mr. Big's friend. He keeps other mammals from hurting him. Pleeease put him down for me?" The small tod sat back on his haunches as he looked at the bear and then to Mr. Big, who gave him a smile and agreed with his father. The little tod looked between them again before he pressed his nose to the small shrew. "BIG!" he said as he grinned. The shrew nodded his head.

"I am so sorry Mr. Big. I had no idea they would do anything like this." Nicholas said "Finnick, please put Mr. Big Down."

The shrew chuckled again "I am mammal handled on a daily basis Nicholas, never quite this _affectionately_ " he shrugged as the bear chuckled again. "It would seem that I have been _adopted_ into _your_ family Nicholas."

"BIG!" Finnick said again. "BIG FUCK SHIT!" all three of the adults looked at the kit who was still grinning. Mr. Big looked back to Nicholas and raised both his brows high enough for his eyes to be seen as he dipped his head in a questioning manner, he saw Nicky covering his mouth as the older tod squeezed him closer to his hip and he slapped a paw over his face.

"Oh Gods, your mother is going to kill me," Nicholas said as his shoulders fell. The bear and Mr. Big glanced at each other and both burst out in laughter again. Nicholas raised his eyes to the shrew with a surprised and guilty expression on his face.

"Something slip your tongue Nicholas?" he asked and watched as the fox sighed and nodded. He chuckled again. "Believe me Nicholas, the irony of this situation is not lost on me. I have two small fox kits who are protecting me from my own body guard who is a polar bear and an employee who is more afraid of his wife than of any consequence this event could have brought. I do have a sense of humor Nicholas," the shrew stated as he smiled from ear to ear.

Nicholas nodded then shook his head. "Finnick, please put Mr. Big down son." The little tod looked at the shrew and gave him a wide eye before he cupped him in both paws and nuzzled his cheek causing the crime lord to raise his paws and chuckle before he was set down on top of the desk again. Nicholas motioned for the little fox and he came to him letting him pick him up as the shrew straightened out his suit and sat back in his chair.

"Sorry Mr. Big," Nicky said as his ears flipped back and he lowered his head. The bear took his usual stance behind the shrew and Nicholas picked up the red pacifier Finnick had dropped on the desk handing it back to the smaller tod.

Mr. Big chuckled again "Quite alright Nicky" he said and looked to Nicholas "Brave, protective and intelligent, fine qualities to have instilled at such an early age Nicholas. Are they always like this?" he asked with a quirked brow.

Nicholas stood a little taller and perked his ears towards the shrew. "No Sir, frankly I am surprised at the behavior. The only other time I have heard about either of them doing something like this was when they thought their mother was being threatened." That seemed to make the shrew sit up a little straighter and smile wider.

"Well" he said as he looked at the trio of foxes. "It would seem something you have done has made them think rather highly of me since I have not met your wife." Nicholas cleared his throat and cast his eyes sideways as the shrew chuckled. "It was very nice to meet you Nicky and Finnick. Thank you for bringing them to see me Nicholas. I am sure this is not an encounter I will forget anytime soon."

The fox looked to both arms trying to figure out how to shake his bosses paw before he left. "Thank you Sir. Nicky would you mind?" he motioned to his sons paw by tilting his head as he leaned towards the desk. The little red tod extended a paw and the shrew took a finger allowing the youngster to gently shake it as they smiled at each other. The extra silver tod turned and headed for the door when the bear stepped around the desk and began to lead them out. Nicholas huffed and Nicky looked up to his father.

"I can walk Dad, are we in trouble?"

The older fox shook his head. "No son you aren't and I think I would rather keep hold of both of you. I should have explained some things before we came. But your mother is going to kill me after she finds out about all this, and if my fur isn't grey before I turn forty it will only be because it has all fallen out." He rolled his eyes as they stepped out the door and had it closed behind them, not knowing the large bear and small shrew had caught the conversation and were snickering as they left.

Nicholas sat Nicky on the ground so he could get into the car himself and opened the door sitting Finnick in his seat and fastening his buckles. He bent at the knees and waited for Nicky to climb in the other door and close it before he caught the small fox's attention. "Finnick, those words I said earlier are very bad words. Please don't say them anymore kitto." The little tod tilted his head and then looked to see Nicky with wide eyes nodding very slowly at him. The small tod turned back to his father and nodded his head. "Good boy," Nicholas said as he scratched behind his ear. "Put your seatbelt on Nicky, we're going to have dinner somewhere special tonight." He closed the door and opened his own sliding behind the wheel of the car. A quick glance in the mirror and he saw Nicky had fastened his belt and Finnick was once again knawing on plastic as he started the car.

"Where're we going Dad?" Nicky asked from the back seat. Nicholas turned into a bypass lane and the car sped through a long tunnel. "We are going to Savanna Central. There is a restaurant there that I want to take you to. Just don't say anything about the Den and pay attention to as much as you can OK Nicky?" he saw his son nodding his head in the mirror before they exited the tunnel and entered another lane, switching at a junction that led to a lesser traveled street. Nicky watched as all the scenery flew by, not having been too much farther than Happy Town before. Nicholas pulled into a dusty dinner that looked as if it had been there for some time. The paint was peeling and cracked, shudders hung lopsided from screws that had come undone and the roof that still had some red under the curved tiles had turned a sickly pink.

"What's the K-nuckle mean?" Nicky asked as he stepped out of the car and tilted his head towards the faded sign next to the door.

Nicholas chuckled. "The K is silent kitto. It's the knuckle. Just like the ones on your paws." He picked up Finnick and the three made their way inside where they were greeted by a silver vixen in a pink apron. A long curly strand of red fur hung from beside one of her ears as she chewed on gum.

"Been a while John, the usual table?" she asked and he nodded his head as Nicky looked at him funny. She led them to a booth in the back where they took a seat after she had fetched two booster seats for the boys. Nicky perked his ears towards his father after he buckled Finnick in beside him.

"Why did she call you that Dad?" Nicholas looked back at him smirking. "Because that is my name son, at least it is what all the foxes know me as here and have since I was very young." Nicky tilted his head giving his father another one of those 'hu' looks.

Nicholas chuckled "The name John means baby boy. Some people also think it means King." He looked up when the waitress returned with water and she handed them menus saying she would return. Nicholas grabbed her attention by trying to hand them back. She tilted her head when she took them from his paws. "No need for that Shirley, we're having bark soup." She looked at him again smiling and then turned her attention to the two small tods before she rested a paw on her hip.

"A little young. Already? I'll be," she said as she looked down at Nicky. "Both of them?" she asked as her eyes ticked back and forth between the two kits. Nicholas folded his arms over his chest as he smiled back at her. "I'll have it right out for you, shouldn't take more than ten minutes." She said and sent him a wink before she left again and Nicky looked back to his father.

"Since we are already on the subject, I'll tell you how I got that name. When I was a baby kit I was found on the doorstep of a home in the place I grew up. No one ever knew where I came from so I didn't have a name. That's why everyone called me John."

Nicky stared at him for a second before he could open his mouth "You didn't have no Mom and Dad?" he asked as if it were unbelievable.

"Nope," he shook his head towards his son. "The reason the name John also stuck was because I was also thought to be bad luck because my fur is black. They said I was the king of bad luck." He chuckled again when he saw his son's troubled face. "I'm not by the way. It's just a silly superstition some mammals have. Just like thinking a silver fox is good luck or an albino fox is death. Foxes don't think that way, but some others do. But to answer the questions I can see running through your head already, I am happy so nothing in the past matters."

Nicky furrowed his brow "How come they think that about us being different colors? That don't make no sense."

His father nodded his head "No it really doesn't. For some reason some mammals think a black fox is bad luck. They think a silver fox is good luck, and they think an albino or white red fox is death. I can't explain the first two. But an albino or white fox is very very rare. They don't usually live very long for some reason. They are always born deaf and the few that have lived have never been able to have kits."

The small tod furrowed his brow again "But isn't Mom albino, why does she change her color to look like me?"

Nicholas nodded his head again "I told you, you are a miracle son. If ever there was one. Having one kit in a litter doesn't happen very often and is usually something passed down from family, but albino foxes never have kits. She changes her color for the same reason we do everything else. We just want to look like everyone else and blend in and be as normal as we can so we don't draw attention to ourselves."

Nicky tilted his head again "How come you don't do that to your fur Dad?"

His father took a deep breath and sighed "Only because I can't. Extra silver foxes aren't as rare as albino foxes, but they are rarer than silver, and the most common have red fur like you. I can't color over my fur, it's too dark."

"Oh. Why is your fur black?"

"It's the opposite of your mothers, it's called melanism. It means there is more dark color in my fur and your mother is albino which means she didn't get enough. That's why most mammals call me a silver fox even though my fur is black. I'm actually an extra silver fox because I have no grey fur at all. It happens in a lot of species like some cats and they call them black panthers. We're just born this way." Nicholas looked next to him to see Finnick biting into the end of the pacifier again and pulling. The action kept a constant squeak going that was sending chills up his spine as if someone was running their claws over a chalkboard "I'm going to have to find something else for him to chew on." He shuddered and Nicky giggled as the smaller fox gave him pout.

Three steaming bowls were sat in front of them when the waitress returned along with several glasses containing a carbonated beverage Nicky had never seen before. He took a few sniffs of the soup sitting in front of him as the waitress and his father exchanged some pleasantries he wasn't paying attention to. When she left he looked to his father with a touch of trepidation. "Are we really eating soup that has wood in it Dad?"

The older tod chuckled and nodded his head. "You don't have to eat it if you don't like it son, but you should always try something new to see if it fits you. If you can't be open enough to try new things, you can't learn."

Nicky took another sniff of the soup in front of him. He didn't think it smelled bad, it had a pleasant aroma with an odd sting to it. When he looked across the table next to his father, he saw Finnick give what was in the bowl a few licks before he blinked a few times and started digging into the thick stew with gusto. The little red tod picked up his spoon and took a nibble before he joined the other two foxes who were already eating theirs. Nicky picked up the glass in front of him taking a sip before he took a bigger gulp. The drink was tangy and sweet and left a bit of an aftertaste on his tongue. "What is this Dad?" he asked as he sat the drink back down.

"Do you like it?" his father asked before he took another bite of is food. The smaller tod nodded his head and Nicholas chuckled. "It is a tradition to be served with bark soup kitto. It's called Mauby and it's made with tree bark too." Nicholas watched as his sons eyes seemed to be in awe as he looked back and forth to the bowl and cup "How can they make pop out of a tree?"

"It has other things in it just like the bread your mother makes and the soup you just finished eating. Maybe someday you can figure out how they do it, but I know here they put a few different kinds of sugar in it along with syrup from other trees before they make it into pop. It used to just be a regular drink a little like tea."

"Do they make anything else with tree bark Dad?"

Nicholas nodded his head. "There are lot of alcohols that are aged with wood. That's what gives some liquor its flavor, but there is another alcohol that is made out of tree bark too. If it's not done right in either case it can be very nasty stuff. We're just about done with dinner. As soon I'm finished we'll go to the bathroom and get cleaned up."

Nicky watched as his father took the last spoonful of soup up to his mouth and shook his head when his father winked at him. He almost never did that unless there was some kind of secret involved, so he watched as his father took the last bite and barely caught sight of something else on his spoon. The dark tod stood and pulled out his billfold leaving a few bills on the table before he unbuckled Finnick and picked him up, then reached for Nicky's paw. Once they had entered the bathroom he locked the door and cleaned Finnick up as Nicky washed his paws. When he turned around he looked up to his father who was smiling, revealing a key between his teeth. "Was that in your food Dad?" he asked as he watched him pluck it from between his teeth. His father nodded at him before he handed him the key.

"Do you know why it was in my soup?" Nicholas asked as Finnick wondered beside Nicky. Both kits looked at the key resting in Nicky's paw, then looked back to their father.

"You have to think like a fox, like the God of Mischief and Miracles. But I'll give you a clue. What was he really doing in the town of foxes when he dressed up like Pokk? Because it is the same reason you are here right now."

Nicky looked around again as he began to think about the stories his mother and father had told him. He twisted the key in his fingers as he thought out loud. "He was tricking them. He wore a mask so they wouldn't know who he was cause he didn't want them to know what he really was doing." He looked back at his father who had folded his paws behind his back as he looked at his son grinning ear to ear. "He was teaching them! We're going to the Den so we can learn how to Fox!"

Nicholas nodded his head. "So why was the key in my soup?"

Nicky scrunched his nose up in thought before he lit up like a light bulb. "It's worth something! Knowledge is worth something!"

Nicholas beamed a smile at his son while Finnick continued hopping around. "So the next question is why are we in here son?"

Nicky looked to the key again and back at his father. "He didn't look like himself when he tricked them." He started wondering around the room looking at the walls and floor "He looked like something he wasn't. But it's not a mask," he looked around again as he came closer to his father. "It's a misdirection isn't it Dad? A trick."

His father nodded his head again."Now see if you can find it," he said as he kept watching his son. Nicky searched around the room and stopped in the middle thinking about how you could hide a door that didn't look like a door. He couldn't find anything out of place, couldn't find a single hole anywhere in the walls or the floor or ceiling. Nicholas cleared his throat and Nicky turned to him. "Something in plain sight son, something that doesn't look like it belongs there or serves no purpose that most mammals wouldn't notice."

Nicky looked around again and stopped in front of the stall as he tilted his head. "Why's there a wall here when there's only one bathroom and no other toilets?" Nicholas chuckled when he picked Finnick up off the floor and watched as his son examined every detail of the wall until he stopped at the floor and looked back smiling at his father.

"You found it Kitto, do the honors and open the door."

Nicky stuck the small key into the hole where it appeared as if a screw was missing at the bottom of the stall wall that didn't belong there and bolted back towards his father when the floor began to shake. He looked up to see his father smiling at him as he pointed back towards the wall. The toilet that was sitting behind the stall wall that had no door- flushed. The floor in front of it tilted and rose as it slid backwards revealing a staircase that led into darkness.

"Whoa" Nicky said as his eyes grew bigger. Nicholas chuckled at seeing him in awe and Finnick stared bewildered at the sight before he told Nicky to grab the key and they walked down the stairs. After reaching the bottom Nicholas turned to Nicky and told him to push on one of the bricks located at the end of the hall. When he pressed it, it popped back out into place and looked as if it had never moved. He looked at his father as if to ask a question and the dark tod smiled.

"When someone is up there and uses the lock a certain way, it shows the bathroom is broken. When you push the brick back out, it closes the door to The Den and opens the bathroom again."

After rounding a corner they came to a room where several foxes were sitting around a table playing cards, all of them looking expectantly at the hall they had just come from behind. Each of them smiled broadly as they approached the table. "John! We weren't expecting you for a while yet. A bit early aren't you? And is that your Nickel there?" Nicholas grinned as he looked down at Nicky who was puckering his nose at the name. He reached over and shook paws with the red tod who was wearing a pair of jeans and a beat up leather jacket, following suit with another tod dressed in a pair of slacks and a button shirt who had blue eyes Nick didn't think he'd ever seen so bright on anyone. The last fox he shook paws with was older and had graying fur through the red, a pair of thick glasses rested on his snout as he stood to shake paws and look over the table better.

"I am a bit early, but they grow up faster than you think."

 **Note;** Stone Soup; I changed the name to Bark soup and added the wood and a few details. All the details about eating trees in this part of the story are facts. The old beggar in the story who convinces the people in the town to share a little of their food to make the stew was named Pokk (At least in the version of the story that I know). Pokk (Tokk, TT KK, etc. because this is also different in some versions- the name meaning is Thanks) and is also the name of Loki in disguise as the witch who refused to shed a tear for Baldur after his death. Hel stated that if every living creature would shed a tear for him she would release him from the underworld to live among the gods again after Loki tricked another god into killing him with the thorn/spear from a mistletoe plant. The only living thing Frigg had not secured an oath of protection for him from because she thought it to small and harmless.

The Gosforth Cross in the town of Carlisle in England was made sometime around the beginning of the 10th century and sits at St. Mary's church yard. It has four carvings on it, one of Loki bound with his wife, Heimdall with his horn, Vidarr and Fenrir fighting and Thor and Jormungandr fighting (I used Odin). The Poetic Edda is a collection of stories about the Norse gods, but not the only source to look for them in.

So, let me explain why I stuck this little bit in here about Mr. Big. Obviously an Italian mafia lord, (can't get out of my head how much he reminds me of… well you know who!) obviously doesn't have a problem killing mammals who cross him. Now can you imagine why he would possible give Nick a clear pass after insulting his Grammama and his honor? Not many mob bosses have that kind of heart towards someone who takes advantage of them or their family and have a reputation to maintain. It would be an inexcusable insult. This was one of the little problems I saw with the film, so I had to fix it and come up with a few reasonable explanations as to why he let him go!

Silver foxes can be any kind of red fox that is not red, with the exception of an albino. **All** red foxes, whether they are sliver, albino, red or black have white tipped tails. Albino foxes, or any other mammal for that matter usually do not live in the 'wild' for very long. (Yep, I just did that) for anyone who ever reads this, please correct me if I am wrong! It won't change the story, but its still interesting. I am an empty book when it comes to knowledge and love to learn new things. On that same note I'm also a stickler for grammar and spelling. See a mistake and I'll fix it unless it is something intentional. And if you see me use the word man, woman, or hand referring to the mammals here- Slap me for crying out loud!

 **Think like a fox** ;) **Mr. Big** ; "Fine boys you have there, looks like your oldest takes after his mother's coloring?"

 **Nicholas ;** "We are both red foxes, but we come in a few colors. Black is one of the more rare." "(There is no lie in this statement.)

Now you know why Mr. Big calls Nick- Nicky.

Yes I am sticking with the cliché of nicknames, but I am also trying to make a point with them. Parents may give their kids nick names, but in the fox world, they are much more significant than something that just gets tossed around.

Did I mention that the songs are chosen for the lyrics and that there are some of them I _LOATHE_? It fit but (shudder).

There is some irony in all this as well. How Finnick got his name is a little more than just coincidence in regards to how things work in fox culture. You're going to find out immediately in the next chapter why.


	6. Chapter 6

**Point of fact; When 'death' is the alternative here; it is meant that they are handed to the authorities. Not that anyone will actually kill them.**

Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters

* * *

 **The Broken Mould; Who You Are**

Michael Franti & Spearhead; Hey World

Nicholas readjusted Finnick as he placed a paw on Nicky's head. "Nicky, this is Roland, Andrew, and James, and this," he pointed to the small tod he was holding "Is Finnick."

"So this _is_ Rose's Nickel?" Roland asked as he leaned over the table slightly.

"Hey! I'm not a Nickel! Why do you keep calling me that?" Nicky lowered his eyes into a v and scowled at the older fox.

"OOF- Definitely Rose's. She sure never had a problem giving you a piece of her mind, even if you couldn't understand what she was saying she made a point. If it weren't for his mother's eyes and fur he'd look just like you John." James said as he watched the little tod stick his paws on his hips. "Got your bushel though didn't he?"

Nicholas chuckled as he nodded his head.

"Naw, that's definitely a John thing right there," James said as he pointed to Nicky's pose.

Nicholas chuckled as he scratched behind his son's ear. Andrew looked at the small tod he was holding and folded his arms over his jacket as he tilted his head. "Finnick, that's an odd name for a fennec fox isn't it?" he asked.

"NO its not!" Nicky almost yelled. "The judge said he was a fine Nick and gave him that name. He's my brother!"

All three tods at the table looked happily surprised as they looked at the smiling tod holding the small kit and petting the others head. "I guess she got a Nickel and a Dime in return then didn't she John?" Roland asked with a lopsided smile. Nicky nearly snarled as his father chuckled again.

Finnick seemed to be of the same mindset and _did_ growl at the foxes before he pointed at the red kit "NICK!"

All three foxes snickered. "Nick it is then little brother. I take it he doesn't know how he got his name yet then John?" James asked as he sat back down.

"No," Nicholas answered, "We've had a bit of a crazy time the last seven or eight months."

"Pull up a chair boys," Roland said as he and Andrew sat back down. Nicholas pulled out a seat for Nicky and sat down next to him sitting Finnick in his lap. "Tell the tale John, he should know it before he joins us." Nicholas nodded his head.

"Well _Nick_ , I guess that's the name that's going to stick with you so I should start calling you that. You aren't a baby any more after tonight so we can lose the y don't you think?" he asked and saw his son nodding his head before he chuckled again. "When I opened that park it wasn't doing very well. There were some other mammals there who had stands where they were selling things or had games set up. I can't even remember what it was but I was trying to buy from one of them, but I was just a little short on cash and was a nickel shy of having what I needed. That's when I met your mother. She was walking around with an older vixen and I guess she saw what was happening because she came to me and handed me a nickel so I could buy whatever it was. The older vixen was her mother and she told me that her daughter said I was nickel-less. The name stuck and she started calling me Nicholas. It was the first word I understood in sign language because she said it so often. I started going to see her everyday and a few months later she asked me to marry her and helped me fix the park. Everyone knew and still knows me as John. But when we got married I took that name and hers."

Nick stuck his paws on the table and looked at his father "She asked you to marry her?"

Nicholas smirked at his son "Yep, that's always how it works with Foxes kitto. The vixens are the ones who chose who they want to be their mate. They are also the ones who take care of just about everything when it comes to family. The tods go out and work so there is food on the table while they raise the kits and take care of any family business and financial matters. It's been like that since before we ever became civilized. When foxes lived in the wild the tods would go and hunt and bring back the food to feed his mate so she could take care of the kits."

Nick scrunched his nose up "How come she didn't bring us here then? Does that mean girls can't work?"

All four of the adult tods at the table started laughing "No son," he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Vixens can do whatever they want, and they will do anything they have to do take care of their family. They run things from behind the scene. It has just changed a little since we don't need to hunt anymore. It used to be that the vixen would teach the kits how to hunt for themselves. But since we don't do that anymore and we have to make money instead, the tods teach the tods and the vixens teach the vixens how to get by. If a vixen loses her mate and there are young tods she will bring them here and teach them. But right now your mother is at home sewing suits to make money that pays for the things my job won't. We are a team, that's how it's supposed to be. If something happened and I couldn't make enough money, your mother would break her neck making sure we had enough. I know because she has done it a couple of times."

Nicholas let out a long sigh "The other reason we have done things this way is because it is a tods job to protect his family. We try to keep our families hidden as much as we can so we don't have to worry about mammals causing problems for the mothers and kits, especially before they start school. It keeps everyone safe. Some mammals are pretty mean when it comes to foxes and that speceism can turn into something that has ended up costing foxes their families over the centuries. We just learned it was safer to stay out of the light. You will see younger vixens here learning because they are just as clever and capable of doing things as we are, but if they have started a family the vixens try to stay hidden and not draw attention to themselves. It will keep the kits from being hurt." Nicks ears tipped back in understanding as his father pet his head again.

A knock on the table drew their attention back to the oldest fox. "He get a taste?"James asked as he looked at the red kit.

Nicholas nodded his head "A pretty good one too."

"They're both pretty young. What about the little guy? He's awfully small to be in this already." He asked as he looked at the smaller kit knawing on a pacifier.

Nicholas scoffed at him as Finnick growled "They're both too young. We all were. But do you think I would bring my boys here if they weren't ready? If their _mother_ didn't think they were ready? He doesn't talk much but he's smart. I haven't told him the story yet, but when he gets old enough I will and then we'll come back if he doesn't manage to get by tonight."

All three adult foxes nodded their heads. "Alright," Roland said as he leaned forward. "Nick, I have a question for you." Nick looked at the fox and tilted his head waiting "Why would no fox ever believe this is where we all meet at if they didn't know it was here?" Nick looked up at his father.

"Have you been paying attention since we got here, and listened to all the things I have told you before?" his father asked and Nick nodded his head.

Nicholas gave his son a confident smile "Then I have no doubt you can figure this out."

Nick began to think about all the things that had happened, the things his father had said to him and the stories he had heard. _The god of Mischief, the trickster. Never let them see they get to you. Never kn-_

Nick looked up grinning at the other foxes. "Oh that smirk has John written _all_ over it." Andrew said as he quirked a brow and the other three tods started snickering.

Nick looked back to his father grinning and Nicholas waved his paw as if to say 'go ahead' to his son. He looked back to the three older tods and leaned forward in his chair. "It's because foxes never knuckle under or cave. Were under the knuckle in a cave and a cave is just another word for Den." He said before he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"I'll be damned," James said, "How old is he?"

"Nine," Nicholas said as his chest puffed out.

"And he's already figuring out riddles," James stated as he looked at the smaller tod.

Nicholas nodded his head "He has a thing for them yes. It's become a hobby of his trying to figure them out at home."

Andrew nodded "Well, let's see about your younger one then. Since he doesn't talk much how about the cups? Something a little easier since he's so young, Nick can play too if he'd like."

Nicholas nodded as Finnick looked up at him and they watched as the darker red furred tod pulled a box from under the table and sat three red cups upside down showing a large rubber ball to the kits. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of dollar bills and handed a stack to each kit. Both looked at it as if they were seeing a foreign object before the fox started to explain what they were supposed to do. "Each time you play and you get guess which cup the ball is under it costs two dollars. If you can figure out which cup the ball is under you get the money back. If you can figure out the hustle, you get to keep all the money." Andrew said as he put the ball under a cup.

Nick and Finnick watched as the cups were moved around at a blurring speed. Several guesses and they both were losing quickly. Nicholas asked his older son "So if a fox never takes something from someone without giving them something in return, what is it that they are getting in return for their money with this game Nick?" The red tod kit looked at the moving cups again and thought about the question. "A mystery," he answered as he kept watching the cups.

"Why would they keep playing if they keep losing kitto?" he asked as he grinned at his sons eyes that were glued to the cups.

"Cause they can't figure out how it works," he said as he laid down the last couple of dollars he had and lost again.

Finnick put the rest of what he had down and continued to watch but his lips were twitching as he sat on Nicholas' lap. When the cups stopped the last time the smaller tod jumped onto the table and right into the chest of the fox who had been handling the cups while he growled. "Crap little male, calm down and talk here" he said as he put his paws up in the air.

Nicholas laughed "Oh he's talking to you already Andrew. By the way, he bites. He may not have many teeth but he's about as solid as someone his size can get," Nicholas said as he smirked at the other fox.

"OK, what do you want?" Andrew asked as he kept his paws up. Finnick growled again and then went straight for his sleeve and pulled his arm back to the table where the small kit crawled inside the fabric and down his arm inside his shirt. Andrew had a perplexed look on his face as he tried not to squirm and laugh with the tiny kit crawling though his shirt making all the others snicker until Finnick popped his head back out of the front at his chest. For a moment all you could see was his face and a yellow ball in his mouth as his ears were pinned in the fabric. The kit then hopped back onto the table and made a few bounds on all fours until he was back in Nicholas' lap. "Nobody that young has ever figured that out when I'm using a real ball. No one has figured it out when I'm not using one of those collapsible ones you can crush and hide in your paw." The other foxes in the room were laughing as Andrew gaped at the fennec fox with his jaw half open.

"I think that qualifies as ready," Roland said as he looked at the two kits. Andrew picked up the cash on the table and attempted to hand it to the small fox, only to pull back when the little tod growled at him again before he started knawing on the ball.

"I think he already has what he wanted Andrew. Best keep the money and buy yourself a shirt that has different channels for your hustle in it." Nicholas said and they all snickered again.

Nick smiled as he watched Finnick chewing on the ball and crossed his arms as he looked back to the other foxes. "My Dad told you he was smart." He looked at his father who was grinning at him "He got a new chew toy Dad."

Nicholas smiled at his son "Thank Gods too, that thing has been driving me nuts," he picked up the pacifier and shoved it into his pocket as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, now that the formalities are over, are you ready?" Roland asked as he stood and the three foxes nodded their heads as they stood and stepped to follow the fox. They took two steps back into the room where Nick noticed the whole wall was covered by long fabric curtains. They watched as each side was pulled away to reveal two large doors with intricate carvings on them. The God of Mischief stood center door and was surrounded by foxes through history. He couldn't identify all of them but he knew he saw Robin Hood because of the bow and arrow. There was a lamp carved into one section. Another showed foxes in a carriage being pulled by horses of some kind. There were so many he couldn't see them all. Roland took out a long metal pole that had a round ball at the end of it and he wondered what he was doing until he realized there were no door knobs. He stuck the ball through an opening at the top of the doors and made a series of movements that shifted the scenes into a pattern and he realized the door was a puzzle.

If you made one wrong turn the section you were in would lock and trap the key, leaving the door in that position until it was completely reset on the other side. As the ball was rotated through, certain sections of the scenes were revealed to be a series of locks and levers that lined up in historical order around the God of mischief. At the end the ball that was being moved around ended back where it started and Roland pulled it back placing it in the hidden slot he had pulled it from. "Gentlemales," he said when Nick heard a click, the doors were pulled open by two foxes on the other side and his eyes went wide at the site of an entire city- under the city, brimming with foxes, "Welcome to the Den of Thieves."

Nicholas watched as both boys looked around with wide eyed awe. Roland stepped in front of the three before they could take another step. "Do you have payment ready to enter?"

Nick looked at his father who only quirked a brow at him. "What are we supposed to pay with?" he asked as he looked back at the tod in front of him and then to his father again.

"Everything costs something son," Nicholas said as he smiled. Nick looked to see Finnick stop chewing on the ball and give it a contemplative look before he frowned and tried to hand it to the tod in the door.

Roland chuckled, "No not that little male. You earned that fair and square. It's yours to keep." Finnick grinned and pulled the ball back to his chest before he started chewing on it again.

"Think like a fox son, like the God of Mischief, and remember all the things I have told you and what you have seen here."

Nick paused and looked at the doors, thought about the key they used to open it. _Everything cost something._ He looked back to his father. "The key for the door is an eye isn't it Dad?" Nicholas smiled at him and nodded. "Odin gave up his eye for wisdom and the God of Mischief became the God of Miracles because he was teaching the foxes." Nick muttered to himself. Roland smirked at Nicholas and shook his head when the small tod reached into his pocket and pulled out the key they had used to open the secret passage.

He handed the key to Roland and the older tod grinned at him before he glanced at Nicholas and back to Nick. "And why would we use Odin's eye to open a door for the God of Mischief?" he asked the smaller tod.

Nick turned back to his father who was smirking at Roland. "Well that's easy," Nick said as he shook his head. "Cause Odin was his Dad and taught him wisdom was more important than anything else. That's why he taught the foxes."

Roland nodded his head smiling as he stepped aside and waved his paw at the 'city' in a grand manner. "You have paid your dues, enter and learn well," he said as he bowed slightly. Nicholas shook his head and rolled his eyes at the theatrics but smiled as he took Nick's paw and led them into the Den. Nick looked back to see the doors being closed and the pieces shifting into other positions. It was just as ornately decorated as the other side except that when the door closed the pictures and blocks holding them came together to form a solid picture of the God of Mischief with different symbols on each of his 9 tails. Every scene came together over the fox to create an armor that covered his body in the history of foxes.

Nicholas turned and stopped, smiling at the two curious boys before he started to explain the symbols. "The first tail represents intelligence and the mind. The second is strength and perseverance, the third is silence and the ability to stay hidden. The fourth is resourcefulness."

Nicky quirked a brow at his father "How does him holding the world mean that?" His father chuckled at him. "Because we use everything around us boys. Our environment is a tool and can help us if we know how to use it, and it can keep us just as safe and hidden as not telling other mammals too much. You'll see soon enough." Nick nodded his head as he looked back at the door.

"The fifth tail represents being sneaky, tricky and sly. The sixth is for family and bonds. The seventh represents us coming together as a pack."

Nick looked back to his father with a crooked smile. "We're a pack?" he asked and Nicholas nodded.

"In a way yes. Not like wolves or other pack animals. It means we will be there for each other if something happens. If a fox is having problems they can come here and ask the council for help and advice and if it is seen as something needed all of us will pitch in a little to help that fox and their family."

"What's a council?"Nick asked as he looked back at his father.

"A council is a group of mammals that makes decisions based on information they are given from all of us. We pick who they are and then they help us by doing the same. There are too many foxes to take a vote for some things and we can't all be here at the same time, so we needed some who could be here if they were needed."

"What's the other two tails for?"

"The eighth tail represents fighting. Not in a physical manner. Even though they are fighting with swords it's supposed to mean that no matter how hard things are to keep fighting for yourself, for your family and for all foxes, and never give up. The ninth tail is a mystery. It is one of the oldest images of the God of Mischief anyone has ever found, and no one understands it. No one knows how old the original was, why he is bound and chained or how the original stone carving of it ended up in Europe. There are a lot of theories but nothing solid."

"What's wrong with his tail and fingers?" Nick asked as he looked at the door.

"You see a tail?" His father asked as he readjusted the squirming tod in his arms. Nick nodded his head. "Yeah, but it don't look right. It looks like it was cut in half at the bottom and the things holding him look more like a puzzle than chains. They don't look like they'd be very hard to get out of. All he'd have to do is move the rings to get out."

"Hu, never looked at it like that before. Maybe his tail being cut in half is because Odin took his powers from him or he lost the creature he was fighting for and didn't feel whole anymore." Nicholas said as he looked at the door.

"Maybe it's a puzzle Dad. There's nine circles around his body and it looks like he's laying down." Nick said as Finnick studied it carefully.

"Could be kitto, your theory is as good as anyone else's. But there are some things that are lost to time and we will just never know. C'mon boys, we've got things to do," he reached for Nick's paw.

As they turned they found themselves in the presence of a dozen foxes all readily greeting the group. Nicholas shook paws with each of them and introduced the boys. As they started making their way through makeshift streets Nick noticed that there weren't really any buildings. Most everyone had a tent or tables they were working at or there were just large groups of foxes huddled together in groups. It seemed that each fox they passed recognized his father and he started furrowing his brow before he squeezed his father's paw and looked up at him. Nicholas looked back and tilted his head at his son while Finnick knawed on the ball and kept his eyes roaming over his shoulder. "How come everybody knows you Dad? Are you famous or something?"

Nicholas chuckled "No son I'm not famous," he replied as they were accosted by a brightly dressed vixen in a gothic shirt and purple skirt.

"Oh now John, you know we foxes don't lie," she gave him a sultry smirk before she looked down at the tod he was holding by the paw and back to the one in his arms.

"Esmeralda, I see you're still working the carnival scene," he smirked back at her.

The vixen smiled "You know how it works," she tilted her head in a cocky manner "Find something that makes you money and stick with it until it doesn't anymore."

Nick looked at his father with a question on his brow. "No I'm not famous son, just popular among the foxes in Zootopia," he said as he shook his head.

"Teaching him how to Fox are we?" she folded her arms over her chest looking at the red kit.

Nicholas nodded "them," he said as he bounced the smaller tod up a little higher in his arm.

"Both yours?" she asked as her brows raised and he nodded at her. "So the rumor is true. You paid her back with a Nickel and a Dime." The vixen giggled when she looked to see the tod holding his father's paw squinting his eyes at her while Finnick scrunched up his muzzle towards her.

Nicholas sighed "I guess those are going to stick aren't they."

"Afraid so Sugar," she touted at him before she turned back to the face of an annoyed Nick. "Don't worry you two," she said as she glanced back and forth between the boys. "It's not a bad thing if someone calls you something like this out of affection and not insult. Be proud of your names and where you came from, then you'll always know who you are." She looked back to see Nicholas smirking at his oldest son. Nick looked to his father again and then to Finnick who was staring at him as well before he shrugged his shoulders. The vixen smiled "Good start kit, let it roll off your back if it bothers you and no one will ever know if it does." She turned her attention back to Nicholas as she leaned into one hip and stuck her paw on it. "So, we doing the usual beginner run here or what John?"

Nicholas shook his head as he smiled at her. "Not quite, they're a little young for all nighters. We came to see Berny, Jared and the council."

She lifted a brow at him "But they're too young for all nighters?" Nicholas gave her a condescending look as he tipped his head at her. "All right" she said in an 'iffy' voice as she glanced at both kits "Follow me boys."

The group went further into the Den and down a few narrow paths lined with tables and tents until it opened into a large area roped off that seemed to center around a section of the wall that had been carved out into a makeshift table that sat a few feet higher than the ground. Nick looked to see that there were ten chairs with an older vixen at each one with the exception of the end chair that sat empty and higher than all the others, and two more chairs that sat above and behind all of them. He looked at his father and then back to the chairs before he asked "How come they're all girls Dad?"

Nicholas chuckled "The vixens are the ones in our species who hold everything together son. All these vixens have already raised their families and are the wisest among us."

"Where's the other one?" he asked as he looked at the empty chair.

Nicholas gave him a sad smile "Something happened that keeps her from being here. So when a fox comes and asks for help they all go to her for advice if it is needed before they make the decision. They all only meet here once a week and it's always on different nights. So the fox who is asking for help has to come back in a week after the whole council has talked, unless it is an emergency. Then they can make an acceptation."

Nick looked back at the table and the chairs positioned behind all the vixens "What's those two chairs for?" he asked his father.

Nicholas smiled at him again "The God of Mischief and his mate."

"He don't have a mate, does he Dad?"

Nicholas smirked again as he looked down at his son. "No one can be alone forever kitto. Mammals just aren't built that way. Even the most solitary of any species will eventually seek out a companion because they are lonely."

Nick grimaced "Like the Tasmanian devils that are extinct?"

Nicholas shook his head "No, they aren't extinct son. The thylacine is extinct, sometimes they called them Tasmanian tigers or Tasmanian wolves. What brought that up?"

Nick shook his head "We learned about them in history. Mrs. Fisher said they were an indig-" he shook his head again when he was unable to remember how to pronounce the right word. "A tribe of mammals that lived by themselves on an island and they were like the natives were here. When other mammals moved there they killed most of them or they got sick because of stuff the other mammals brought with them. She said it was very sad because even though they didn't talk the last one came into a town they made so it wouldn't be alone anymore and he died in a cage because they were afraid of him."

Nicholas shook his head "You kits sure are learning things at an earlier age than we did when we were younger."

"Is that bad?" Nick asked as he watched Esmeralda disappear through the crowd.

His father snickered as he put a paw under Finnick's arm to readjust him again. "No, it just means you guys will be a lot smarter than we are when you get to be my age."

A murmuring went through the crowd as everyone seemed to shift. Nicholas looked to see the council members perk their ears and turn their attention to the farthest corner of the room where two red tods were escorting another by the arms in a secured hold to the center of the room in front of the vixens. They were followed by another pair escorting a vixen. He grabbed his sons paw "Time to go kitto, we'll come back later." Just as he turned Esmeralda reached them and bent to the eldest's ear.

Her eyes scanned the crowd for a moment before she stood "NICHOLAS AND FINNICK" she stated in a loud voice. The silver tods ears pinned back as he clamped his eyes shut and stopped cold as his shoulders dropped.

"Dad?" Nick asked as he looked back and saw the vixen above the clear area staring at them. Nicholas groaned internally, _I'm going to choke Esmeralda._ He huffed before he opened his eyes and gave his son a smile, pulling Finnick closer. He turned them and walked back as the crowd moved aside and held the ropes up motioning for Nick to step under before he did himself. The trio approached the center in front of the vixens and watched as the foxes who were being led in were thrown to the ground. Nick looked to see they both looked terrified as the tod reached for the vixen who curled into his arms as they hung their heads.

The graying vixen tilted her head at the extra silver fox and looked at both kits as they stared at her "John, why have you brought two underlings here? Tods and vixens do not enter the Den until they are twelve. Does your mate know you are here with them?"

Nicholas looked at the older vixen and frowned slightly before looking at the vixen standing behind her. Esmeralda had a guilty frown on her face and scrunched her brow as if to say I'm sorry before she cast her eyes down. He turned his attention back to the elder vixen and furrowed his brow. "I would never go against the wishes of my mate or our rules," he straightened his back and Nick held his paw a little tighter.

"Rose has deemed them ready to be here?" she asked as she looked at both kits again.

Nicholas nodded his head "Yes, but neither of us were aware there would be a reckoning tonight. I don't think they are old enough for this," he looked at the two foxes not far from him on the ground.

The elderly vixen stared at him for a moment "This is part of our culture and how they will learn, there is no going back once it begins. If she has deemed them ready and you believed that as well, why would you still question they are after bringing them here?" Nicholas dipped his ears back as he bit his lip before he bowed his head slightly. The vixen nodded at him and turned her attention back to the kits as she handed Esmeralda a paper.

Esmeralda took it and walked back around the lifted section and down the three stairs approaching the trio of foxes. Nicholas set Finnick down next to Nick and backed away after telling them they had to make a choice he couldn't help them with. "You can do this boys, just be brave and use your heads," he said before they looked back to the elderly vixen.

"Tamera Cadence and Elliot Brame you have broken our most sacred rules by bringing yourselves to view in a bad light. This will cast another shadow on all foxes and yet you refuse to answer as to why you have taken this course or attempt to fix it, even though you have stated you are guilty of the action. Judgment shall be passed by Nicholas and Finnick."

Nicks eyes went wide and Finnick turned to him confused as they looked back at their father. Nicholas shook his head as his ears dipped back again. Nick turned to Finnick who had a puzzled look on his face before he turned back to the elderly vixen to find all of them looking at him and his brother "What are we supposed to do?" he asked the vixen.

"There are three consequences for these actions. A life of servitude, being cast out from the fox community and death. You must choose one."

Esmeralda stood in front of the boys and handed them a newspaper. The vixen side stepped to stand next to their father who gave her a heated glare. Nick noticed it was dated for the next day as he showed it to Finnick. The headline read 'ELDERLY ANTELOPE LOSES EVERYTHING AFTER FOXES SWINDLE HIM OF LIFE SAVINGS.' Nick took Finnick over and stood in front of the two foxes who were holding each other. He handed the paper to the tod who looked at it and scowled.

"Did you guys do that?" Nick asked as the vixen buried her head in the tods neck.

He shook his head as he looked back and forth between the two kits. "Kit, just let 'em do what dey gonna do ta us. You too young ta understand dis shit." Nick looked at Finnick to see his nose twitching at the older red tod and was giving him a curious look. "Finnick?" Nick asked as he looked at the smaller fox. He stood there for a brief second before he leaned over and started sniffing the foxes and looked at Nick as if he was horrified. The small tod looked around the room and shook his head before he signed out the word 'secrets'. Nick perked his ears and looked around. There wasn't anywhere they could talk without someone seeing them so he huddled in front of the two foxes with Finnick putting their backs towards as many as they could. The small tod looked at the two foxes again before he put his paws in Nicks and started spelling out what he knew had happened. Nick pinned his ears back as he asked Finnick if that was bad. The little fox replied with 'really bad'.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he looked at the foxes. "I don't think nobody else can smell it. I can't smell it." The smaller tod huffed a breath before he nearly climbed on top of the two older foxes. He stood in the tods lap as he seemed to examine the vixen sniffing around her neck until he pulled her face down and looked in her eyes. She looked at him for half a second and cast her eyes away and the little tod turned and repeated it with the older tod. Finnick looked at Nick and nodded his head. "How can you tell Finnick?" The small fox looked at the floor for a second before he responded- 'seen it before' and Nick realized it must have been something from when he had been taken.

Nick looked back to the foxes in front of them. "How come you didn't ask for help?" he asked.

The vixen nearly lost control of herself as the tod pulled her closer. "Don't tell nobody kit. It don't matter what dey do ta us anyway."

Nick shook his head at him "YES IT DOES! YOU CAN'T JUST QUIT! FOXES DON'T QUIT!" he yelled and Finnick nodded his head. "What did you do with the money?" Nick asked when he turned back to the foxes. The tod just shook his head and looked away. "Look Mr." Nick scowled at the older tod "We're the only chance you got. Is she your mate?" Nick asked as he waved a paw between them. The tod nodded as he narrowed his brow towards the kit. "Then you're supposed to keep her safe! How come you didn't ask for help?"

The tod curled his lip up, "Cause dey caint help kit! Dey aint got no power outside dese walls. De laws out dere are all dat matter when you out dere. An don't call me Mr! We don't want nobody to know. Out dere we just worthless foxes unless someone's gonn" The tod bit his lip when the vixen squeezed him and they both shuttered.

Nick tilted his head "How old are you?"

The tod rolled his eyes "I'm almost eighteen an she sixteen."

Nick looked back to see Finnick shaking his head. "You guys aren't even grown yet."

The tod lifted his brows. "Not accordin to dem laws out der we aint."

Nick sighed as he stood up straight. "You have to tell us what happened if you want us to help. You may not be grown out there but you are in here. We already know what happened. So where's the money at?"

The tod nearly snarled at him as he grit his teeth "We burned it! It wasn't as much as he said it was an when we found out what he was gonna do after I turned legal we ran here." Nick stood and looked back at Finnick "Don't tell nobody kit. It'd be worse den anything dey could do ta us." Both kits looked at their father and the crowd that seemed to be fixated on them before the eldest member of the council asked if they had made a decision yet.

Nick looked at Finnick and the two began talking to each other in a blur of paws that Nicholas was intently watching. "Can we talk to my Dad for a minute?" The vixen tilted her head and squinted her eyes at them "This choice must be yours and yours alone."

Nick smirked at her "OK, I just have one question for him, and it doesn't have anything to do with this."

The vixen tilted her head as she looked back to Nicholas who had shoved his paws in his pockets and was looking at her as she nodded her head. Nick turned and signed out a message to his father. The silver tod looked stunned for a second and then blinked a few times before he nodded his head. Nick turned back and was grinning while Finnick mirrored the expression as they looked to the vixen. "What is a life of service anyway?" Nick asked as he looked at all the members of the council. The vixen sat down and explained that they had caused a burden to the fox community, and would be a burden on it for years to come. They would be given to any member of the community and work for any member the ones who took responsibility for them would allow. Nick looked back to Finnick to see the smaller tod was thinking along the same lines before he signed out as much. "So they would be like slaves?" he asked as he tilted his head.

The vixen scowled at him "No, they would be repaying a debt they can never repay."

Nick shook his head "Slaves- or- not being a fox anymore- or dead." He looked at Finnick and the smaller fox nodded. "We don't choose any of those," he crossed his arms and Finnick did the same. The foxes in the room rushed into a murmuring blaze as they shook their heads.

The vixens at the table stood as the eldest spoke. "These are the choices you have been given and you must choose one."

Nick shook his head as Finnick stuck his paws on his hips and turned his lips up. "Nu Uh, you gave us the choice of what happens to them. We get to decide, cause yours are wrong," Nick said.

The vixen curled her lip as she looked at Nicholas who was doing everything in his power not to pull his paws out of his pockets and slap them to his face. She turned her eyes back to the small foxes. "How are they wrong young tods? You are both dangerously close to being expelled from the Den and never being able to return." She said with a stern voice and a straight brow.

Nick looked at her and asked Finnick a question, the small tod grinned and signed one in return before Nick turned back to her and asked. "Do you have secrets?" he looked around the room and asked everyone "Do you all have secrets? Even from the foxes you talk to everyday?" The vixens and the crowd went silent as he turned back to them again. "It's their secret, not yours. They shouldn't have to tell you if they don't want to. And if you think what they did is so bad, then we will make them leave Zootopia forever. But that don't mean they aren't foxes anymore. They will always be foxes. They aren't doing anything wrong by not telling you their secret than what we are supposed to do every day."

The vixen looked back to Nicholas with a stone face and he fought not to cringe under her glare. "I believe your tods are too young to be here John. But it doesn't change the fact that they are."

Nick looked to his father who had a forlorn expression on his face as he looked at him and Finnick. "NO WE'RE NOT!" Nick yelled at the vixen.

She looked back to them and tilted her head. "You have but one chance to prove you are worthy to stay." Finnick grabbed Nick's arm and started tugging. Nick looked to see him signing out another message and both kits giggled as the vixen glared at them.

"What is so funny?" she asked as she grit her teeth.

Nick looked away from Finnick back to her and smirked at the elderly vixen. "You're too old to learn anything new. That's what this place is for right? If you don't listen and can't change nothing, you can't learn nothing new."

The vixen looked offended for a moment as the murmuring rushed through the crowd again and all the vixens at the council stared at the kits in disbelief as the eldest stepped away from her chair and down the stairs. She walked to stand in front of the two and stopped as she folded her arms and looked between them. "I suppose you can teach me?" she said in an overly confident tone.

Nick looked at Finnick and back to the two foxes behind them. He stepped back and looked at the tod before he balled his fist and slammed it to the top of his head. "Ow! Wad da hell kit?!"

Nick tilted his head "Mom calls that braining someone, she only does it when she says someone needs some sense knocked into them. Your mate don't know how to be the one taking care of stuff yet. That means you gotta do it for her till she can. You're supposed to keep her safe! Tell her what happened!"

The tod shook his head. "I caint kit" he rested his head on the vixens and looked at the floor.

"Well we can if you can't," Nick said as he looked back at Finnick who was frowning at him. Nick shook his head "We won't tell nobody else." The tod huffed before he pulled the vixen up to look her in the face and the two locked eyes before she shied them away again and buried herself back in his neck. He looked back to the kits and the vixen as he wrapped his arms around her again and nodded his head.

Nick turned back to the vixen and motioned for her to lean down. "You can't never tell their secret if I tell you," he said as he looked at her and she nodded.

She grabbed the long skirt she was wearing and pulled it up from the floor as she bent her knees and Nick and Finnick moved in close to her as he started whispering in her ear. Nicholas watched Nick talking to the vixen in secret and Finnick seemed to be guarding the conversation as he kept his eyes looking everywhere and wouldn't step far from the kit who had his paws cupped around his muzzle as he spoke. The only question Nicholas clearly heard was the one she agreed too about keeping their secret. The vixen seemed to be looking around in thought before her eyes widened as she looked at the two foxes behind the kits. The tod glanced at her and his ears flipped back as he looked away while he curled his arms around the vixen he was holding and closed his eyes. She took a deep breath and stood as she looked at the two kits in front of her. She looked back at the two young foxes behind her and shook her head before addressing Nicholas as she cupped her paws together in front of herself.

"I am being taught by a **Nickel** who dropped a **Dime,** " she smirked at Nicholas.

* * *

 **Note** ; the lessons being taught to Nick and Finnick through the stories are part of fox culture and part of the reason Nick thinks the way he does. These stories are repeatedly told to both children and most fox kits in general to help them learn how to get along in a world that pretty much has rejected their presence in society as anything other than sneaky and sly. Nick's father isn't in the movie and everyone seems to assume he is dead or disappeared for some kind of nasty reason. I figured he may have just been a very busy guy and working a lot. The fox image of him holding the world is reference to Atlas. If you are a clever little mammal, like I suspect you are, you will realize while not everything in the story is significant, there are several references that will come into play at some point later somehow. But I am not going to point them all out or give away too many obvious clues like this! All of them are not going to stand out clearly (Think like a fox ;) You will have to make all the connections between the story and music even though not all of them are obvious.

The image on the ninth tail is the Loki stone, an early 8th century carving that no one understands how came to be in Europe/ Britain or where it originally came from. It was found among headstones where it had sat for many years before someone took notice of it and moved it into the St. Stevens church where it still sits and can be viewed upon entering the building.

The way the den is set up and Esmerelda are a reference to The Hunchback of Notre Dame. But no, not the same character and I will probably not be including a Disney reference in every chapter. These commentaries will cease once I get all the groundwork set for the rest of the story. Foxes do not lie, but as mentioned in another chapter, they are not terribly forthcoming with truth and keep things hidden, even from each other. You have to think like a fox to figure out why this is the case and why who is doing it has chosen to do so.

The small piece about the last Thylacine is also true, and heartbreaking.

And yep, I'm screwing with all kinds of social structures here. Disney was careful about certain lines being crossed which is why they changed the story board for the movie so many times- I'm not being careful and am putting these things in here intentionally.

 **Appologies, but I may only be only posting few more chapters for a while, though the story is nearly complete and has more than 70 chapters, there is some content I am having issues with and am trying to edit.**


	7. Chapter 7

Broken Mould; Chapter 7 16

Irritation- yeeeah, after editing this and spacing appropriately for conversations what was twelve pages turned to this.  
Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters

* * *

 **The Broken Mould; Cutting A Path**

King and Country; It's Not Over Yet

"I am being taught by a **Nickel** who dropped a **Dime** " She said as she smirked at him. Nicholas looked to her with raised brows before he looked at his sons again. The vixen sighed again as she looked at the boys "It does not change things however, you still must chose one of the three."

Nick looked to Finnick and the two started having another frantic conversation in sign language. Nicholas was watching the two trying not to grin as Nick turned back to the vixen. "If we chose a life of service can we have them?" he asked as he looked up at her.

She tilted her head and looked to Nicholas "This would make you and Rose responsible for these two young foxes in servitude John. Is it a burden you wish to carry? Your family would be responsible if they caused any further problems, and would be responsible for their care." Nicholas looked to see the perked ears and hopeful eyes of both kits looking back at him before he tilted his head and bowed slightly towards the vixen in front of them.

She looked back to the boys as Nick and Finnick started talking again and she raised her brow when he asked her to come back towards them.

The red kit whispered something in her ear before she stood back up smiling and shaking her head. "Yes, they are yours to care for how you wish," she said as she looked at John "so long as you are not mistreating them." The vixen stepped back up the stairs and made her way back to her seat as the other vixens in the council swished their eyes between her and the kits and retook their seats. "Tamera Cadence and Elliot Brame, judgment has been passed. You shall live a life of servitude under the Wilde family until such a time may be deemed you have repaid your debt if it is so determined by them," she announced to the room. The vixen leaned slightly grinning at the two young tods as they hopped up and down. Both kits perked their ears when she spoke to them again.

"Nicholas and Finnick, since you have taught me something new today, I will teach you something in return," she smirked as she put her paws up and started talking to them in sign language. Both boys' jaws dropped when she was finished. "Never assume," she said as she grinned at them "just because something is not common does not mean it is not known by someone who is watching you. If you wish to be a better fox, you must always think about the others around you and the intelligence they may possess."

Nick and Finnick nodded their heads as their father approached them and the vixen took her seat. "We are finished here boys. We have other places to meet tonight." The smaller tod dipped his ears back as Nicholas picked him up until he handed him the ball he had stuck in his pocket when he had set him down. Nick looked back to the other two young foxes and then to his father "They are coming with us son," he put his paw on Nicks head. The two foxes stood and the tod kept his arms around the vixen, seeming to have to guide her and hold her up as Nicholas motioned to them to follow the trio.

Esmeralda reappeared to guide them and Nicholas glared at her again as she led them to their next destination. They stopped when they came to what looked like a pen that had been created using four by fours that spanned fifteen by fifteen feet to create a large square. Nick watched the scene with awe and even Finnick stopped chewing on his ball as they looked to see foxes battling in the square with swords and wooden sticks. A tod wearing some kind of slick black pants and a beat up looking t-shirt appeared in front of them and Nicholas reached out and shook his paw. "Jared" he smirked.

The other tod looked to the kits and returned the smirk as he leaned over the 'fence'. "Bringin' em here to learn already?" he asked as he looked at the two kits.

Nick grabbed his Dads paw and he looked down at his son "You mean all the times we was playing pirates you was really teaching me?" he asked with a distasteful scowl.

Nicholas chuckled at him "We're you having fun?" he asked his son and watched as he finally smiled. "Learning doesn't always have to be a chore kitto. It is what you make of it. If you think it will be horrible it will be horrible. You have to look at things differently to make them work for you." The younger tod grinned as he looked around.

"That one looks a little small to be here John," Jared said as he pointed to Finnick.

"Uh oh," Nick said as he looked at the smaller fox who had perked his ears towards the tod talking to his father. Nicholas smirked as he kept hold of the wiggling tod who was growling in his arms just before Finnick wound the ball back and threw it smacking Jared square on the nose with it.

"AH! Holy fu-

"Don't finish that sentence Jared," Nicholas said watched the tod in front of him cupping his nose with watery eyes. Jared looked to see the small tod snarling at him.

"Sorry John, not used to kits around. My bad little male, won't happen again," he said as he rubbed his nose.

"He don't like being called little or small," Nick said as he stared at the fox while Finnick growled again.

"I can tell" Jared said as he stood back up and motioned for them. Nicholas set Finnick down and picked up his ball then told both boys to follow the tod so he could start teaching them as Esmeralda stood next to him. Nicholas looked to see the younger two foxes they had taken charge of had taken a place not far off from them and were watching him as they sat on the ground next to one of the braces holding the beams.

Esmeralda watched them as she leaned against the wood next to Nicholas "We can always use more paws at the scene." She said and looked back to find the dark tod scowling at her as he crossed his arms and gave the two teenagers a glance.

"I'm sure you could, but after watching you throw my boys under the bus I wouldn't want to leave them in your paws."

"You're out of practice John," she lowered her brow "You should have asked what was happening tonight if you didn't want them there. What're you going to do with those two if you aren't putting them out to work for someone to make money?"

Nicholas turned his lips up at her before he returned his attention back to the kits. "They have already decided what to do with them. It's not your business."

She shook her head at him "You're really going to let two kits handle that mess?"

"They already did," he said in a flat voice as he kept his eyes on both boys. "We can find our way to Berny, Ezzy. If you've got a problem with it you can always take it up with the council, or Rose," a small smile played over his face. She side glanced him before she harrumphed from the scene and he didn't bother turning to watch her leave as the tod with his sons was pointing at an area filled with wooden rods.

"Grab a lance boys. Nickel help your Dime find one his size and let's see what you two can do," Jared said as he pointed to the pile. Nick looked to see Finnick already digging through the mess of wood and watched grinning as he pulled out a piece twice the size of his body. The red kit looked at the pile and chose his own before turning back to the tod watching them. "You might want to find something a little more your size big guy. You may not be able to handle that." Nick grinned when Finnick picked it up over his head and slammed it to the ground only to start laughing as a resounding crack swept the area. The small tod picked up the broken wood frowning heavily as the tod watching them let his eyes widen and looked to see John (Nicholas) laughing.

"Er, not sure what to give him if he can do that," Jared said as he scratched his neck and looked at the kit.

"You got any baseball bats?" Nick asked when the tod looked at him. The tod blinked a few times before he hollered at someone outside of sight and after a few minutes a vixen came and handed him a baseball bat that looked worse for wear. Finnick beamed when he took it. Jared turned back to Nick as Finnick stepped beside him. "OK, this is one on one, so I want you, big guy- to watch while we do this and then you can show me what you can do." Jared picked up his own lance and pointed it at Nick.

The smaller red tod went cross eyed as he looked at the stick. "Why do you call it a lance?"

Jared stood up from the pose he had taken as he leaned on the wood he had shoved into the ground beside him. "It's a reference to old times Nickel. When all the knights who fought went in search of the Holy Grail, that's when Robin Hood started robbing the rich to feed the poor. You aren't going to find swords just lying around anywhere. It's just a stick; a real lance would have been longer and had a pointed end. But you can find something to use to defend yourself with no matter where you are if you need to. The one thing us foxes have to worry about is having a larger mammal get a hold of us. Because if they get a hold of you, you're pretty much scr-

"JARED," a stern voice called out.

Jared huffed and rolled his eyes. "Claws on bigger mammals are just like swords, that's why we train with the real things and lances to start with. Just don't let anyone bigger than you get a hold of you boys. Cause you can't get out of it if they do alright?" Both kits nodded as he lifted his 'stick' at Nick again. "Let's see what you got kit." Nicholas watched as his oldest son parried and swung, the older tod giving him a great deal of leeway in his strides and strikes. The smaller red fox landed several low hits that had him smiling as Jared picked up the pace and started moving more quickly while Nick seemed to be having the time of his life. The red tod teaching him made a final move towards the smaller fox and thrust his lance forward as Nick jumped out of the way only for him to tap the small kit on the back of the knee causing him to fall and look up wide eyed at the end of the lance now pressed towards his throat.

Jared was smirking at him "Oopsie number one kit; Never get cocky. Oopsie number two; never underestimate your opponent. Oopsie number three-

"FINNICK NO!" Nicholas yelled. THWACK!

"FUCK!" Jared screeched as the bat hit the back of his knee and it folded causing him to fall and barely miss the red kit who had rolled out from under where he landed. Nick sat up with his arms behind him and looked at the smaller tod who was scowling at Jared. The small cream colored fox turned when his father came running behind them and landed on his knees next to the fox who was cradling his bent leg and cursing through grit teeth as he laid on the ground "Oopsie number three," he hissed. "I forgot he has a brother." Nicholas chuckled. Jared tried to stand only to fall over again as Nicholas caught him. "Shit, that boy has an arm on him!" Jared said as he sat up and fell again rubbing his knee with Nicholas trying to help him up. Nicholas turned around to the two kits and told them to stay inside the boarders of wood while he helped the other fox up and carefully supported the limping tod to the beams where he braced against them. As the two older tods made their way, the two smaller foxes in the pen had began to play and were drawing a small crowd.

Jared looked back at the giggling kits "Think I know where he got that arm at John," he said as Nicholas turned.

Both stared silently for a bit before Jared asked "You teach him that?"

Nicholas shook his head "No- I uh have no idea where he learned that." Both tods watched as Nick and Finnick swung their wood and fought as if they were in a dual. Each time Finnick would nearly hit the larger kit Nick would do a flip or duck, dodge and roll out of the way just before he sent a raspberry at his brother. This seemed to ire the smaller fox on and each time he swung, it landed or hit the ground with a harder thump that sent dirt and dust flying. The acrobatic little fox flipped over Finnick's head and rolled away only to turn and send his brother a smirk before Finnick started chasing him with his bat over his head giggling. Nick jumped up on one of the beams and was balancing himself as he hopped from place to place just out of the smaller foxes reach.

"You need to take him to the jungle John. The little one may not be ready for it, but he sure is." Jared said as he looked around and saw the crowd that had gathered.

Nicholas sighed "Berny first. If they are still awake after that I'll see I can get him in. Can you keep those two until we get back?" he asked as he pointed out the teenagers watching his sons.

Jared nodded "Yeah, as long as they aren't going to be a problem."

Nicholas shook his head "Those two won't be a problem for anyone."

The other tod gave him a skeptical look "You know what they did?" he asked before he tilted his brow and grinned at the silver fox "Or you know why they did it." Jared said as he tilted his head in their direction.

Nicholas let a lopsided smile flow over his lips. "I'm not blind Jared. I can see just as well as Madge and she gave them to those boys for a reason, one that is theirs to keep."

Jared smiled and shook his head "That old vixen doesn't do much without a reason even if no one else can see the reason in it. I'll make sure nobody hassles them while you're gone." Nicholas smiled as he shook Jared's paw and then yelled for the boys. He took them down another passage of tables and tents until he found the familiar yellow he was looking for and pulled the curtain back as he motioned for Nick to step inside. Both kits glued their eyes to the table where a middle aged tod and vixen were sitting surrounded by jewelry covered in gold and gems.

The vixen had an unusual eye piece strapped to her face that had a light on it as she tinkered with something in her paws and the tod stood as they entered. "John! I heard you were here, didn't believe it. But here you are!" he looked at both kits. "Two of them?" he asked and Nicholas tipped his head back smiling.

"This is Nick, this is Finnick. Boys this is Berny, and his wife Autumn."

"Hello," Nick said as he waved and Finnick kept his eyes on all the shiny things he could see from his perch in Nicholas' arms.

"Nickel and Dime- cute," the vixen said as she looked up and beamed a light right in Nick's face that made him squint and throw his paws up. "Sorry," she pulled the contraption off her head. "So whatcha wanna buy?" She asked Nick and then looked at Finnick and quirked her head at them. Both young foxes looked at Nicholas who simply waved a paw at the jewelry.

"How're we supposed to buy something with no money Dad?" Nick asked as he looked around.

Nicholas grinned as he set Finnick on the floor. "Out Fox them." both looked up at him. Nick and Finnick looked at each other and shrugged before they started looking around. While Finnick seemed more fascinated with items that were shinier and larger, Nick was looking at items that appeared to be simple but well made.

"What's a Romex Dad?" he asked as he picked up a box and opened it to find a watch inside.

"A Romex is one of the most expensive watches in the world son," he replied and watched as Nick quirked an eyebrow at the silver banded item ticking in the box he was holding.

He looked around before he turned back to the foxes at the table "Is it real?" he asked.

"Corse its real honey, you're holdin' it aint cha?" Autumn replied.

"Well where'd you get it?"

"Well look around honey, where do you think we got it?" she said as she sat a little straighter.

"You make them?" he asked and she grinned at him. She reached under the table and pulled out another box handing it to him as Finnick started examining a large gold ring with an amber gem in it. Nick took the box and opened it to find a watch identical to the one in the box he was already holding. Nicholas and Berny were glancing at each other with knowing smirks and watching the two kits as they examined what they had found. Finnick caught their attention when he started coughing and withdrew the ring he had stuck in his mouth as he shook his head. He tossed the item back on the table and went back to Nicholas spitting and wiping his mouth as he reached up for him.

Berny and Nicholas snickered as Autumn shook her head. "You ain't supposed to eat them honey, but I guess that's one way to do it." Nicholas reached down and picked up the smaller tod as he kept trying to wipe his tongue off with his paws.

"How much is it?" Nick asked as he looked at the tod who was standing next to his wife.

Autumn looked at him smiling as he glanced at his father "For you, twenty bucks" she said.

Nick looked back at his father who only tilted his head "I'll give it to you if you want to buy it," he said as Finnick finally stopped wiping off his tongue.

"You said I had to out fox them Dad, how's that out foxing them?" he asked as he looked at the boxes he was holding and back at his father. Nicholas smiled at him and gave him a wink that made his brows rise.

 _Mom took me to that store at the new mall and showed me watches that were two hundred dollars. She said those were the cheap ones._ "How much does one of these cost Dad?"

Nicholas looked at Berny, and Nick turned back to him when he started to chuckle. "In the stores right now, a similar watch like that runs around five thousand dollars," Berny said.

He looked at both boxes again "What's wrong with it?" Nick asked.

The tod shook his head as the vixen giggled. "Nothing" she answered.

 _Why'd they give me two?_ Nick looked at both watches before he pulled them both out of the boxes and stood in front of the table. "They're different," he tilted his head looking at them.

"Are they?" Autumn asked as she leaned over closer and pulled a light with her glancing at Nicholas who was grinning again.

"This one has a different glass in it, and that ones numbers look different." Nick said as he looked at the watches.

The vixen giggled again "Let's see how different they really are." She pulled a drawer out from the table she was sitting at and took out a small tool before she turned both watches over and removed the backs. He looked to see that one had all metal moving parts and one had plastic pieces and a battery. Then he picked up the backs and noticed that the letters were different before he looked back to the tod and vixen in front of him.

"You lied," Nick shook his head.

They both grinned and looked at him "Did we?"

"You said it was a Rolex, its fake. That one is real but this one is fake," he scowled at them.

"We didn't say it was a Romex Honey," the vixen smiled as she sat back and her husband nodded his head.

Nick looked at his father like he'd had his heart broken and Nicholas shook his head. "I didn't say it was a Romex either son. You asked what a Romex was and I told you what it was. Berny said a _similar_ watch cost five thousand dollars, so it wasn't a lie. No one here lied to you about anything you asked." He looked around for a second and started thinking about all the questions he had asked and shook his head again as he frowned. Nicholas knelt down beside him with Finnick watching the confused red kit before he ran a paw over his sons head. "Think like a fox Nick. If you had bought that watch and they didn't lie to you about any question you asked them, what does that mean?"

Nick furrowed his brow and bit his lip as he thought "I didn't ask the right questions?"

Nicholas nodded as he beamed a smile at his son "You asked if it was real, but not if it was a real Romex, and you didn't have enough information about the real thing to know the difference about where and who made them. And yet you were still smart enough to out Fox the foxes here."

"Hu?" he scrunched his brow at his father and looked back to see the other two foxes smiling at him.

"Out Foxing someone doesn't mean you just have to be smart enough to outsmart someone else son, it also means you have to think and make sure you aren't getting out Foxed too."

Nick had a goofy open mouth smile as he looked back at his father who stood and ruffled his sons head as he chuckled. "What about Finnick Dad?" he asked as he looked at his brother.

Nicholas chuckled again as he lifted the smaller kit higher and handed him back the ball that was in his pocket. "Well, he took a different route. He picked something he thought looked shiny but wasn't as well made and when he stuck it in his mouth some of the paint came off, but he still walked away and didn't get out Foxed."

Berny and Autumn nodded their heads and smiled at both kits. Nicholas shook their paws and Nick followed suite as Finnick continued knawing on his ball. The three made their way out of the tent and headed back towards the direction they came in when Nick grabbed his father's paw and tugged pointing at a booth along the outer wall they were traveling not far from. Nicholas smirked and let his son lead him to the table where a tod and a young vixen where brandishing cards. Finnick was mesmerized by the display and Nick was enthralled. "How do you do that?"Nick asked the tod as he watched the cards moving.

"Tricks of the trade kid, never tell anyone how you do something or they'll steal your tricks." He shuffled the deck again.

"No not that, how do you make them move that fast like that?"

The tod chuckled, "Lots and lots of practice kid."

Nicholas smirked at him "Allen, there aren't any 'kids' around here you know."

The older tod gave a shrug "Old habits die hard, when you lived in the mountains around goats most of your life that's the one you heard most."

Nicholas rolled his eyes as his sons watched the tod shuffle the deck and shoot the cards through the air catching them in his other paw.

"Stop being a show off Daddy." The tod smirked when he turned around and a young vixen walked up behind him with a deck in her paws.

"Think you can do better my little Button?"

She rolled her eyes at him before she nodded her head. "Quit calling me a Button you old fart, I'm not plastic."

Her father snickered at her as she came to stand beside him. "John" he said "this is my daughter Elly." Nicholas reached a paw over and shook the young vixens paw as she smiled politely.

"Allen, Elly, these are my sons. Nick and Finnick," he pointed to each kit.

Elly leaned over the table with her cards spread out in her paw. "Pick a card Nick, any card," she asked as she smiled at him. Nick reached up and grabbed one from her deck and looked at it before he handed it back and watched her shuffle it into her deck again. He was expecting her to pull it out of the deck like her father had earlier and he nearly jumped when she leaned over the table and reached behind his head. His ears flipped back and his eyes went wide when she was nearly nose to nose with him and he heard a flipping sound. He looked up to see her pull a card out of the air behind his ear and hold it next to her face. "This your card Nick?" she asked as she grinned at the stunned little tod. He nodded his head as his ears pinned back further and he averted his eyes as he blushed. She pulled away giggling saying he was cute. Nicholas smirked and raised a brow as he watched his flustered son over his shoulder. The young vixen reached over and tickled Finnick making him giggle. "Bye cuties!" she waved as they walked away.

Nicholas sighed as he looked at his watch. Finnick had begun to yawn and was nodding off as they made their way. "There is one more place you can go tonight if you are up to it Nick. But if you're tired we can head home. It's almost nine and I told Mom we'd be home at ten. Finnick is getting tired and will sleep either way so it's up to you."

Nick asked his father if he wanted to go home and he chuckled. "I'm fine kitto if you want to stay, I can't go with you to the next one if you do though." Nick nodded and said he wanted to stay so his father led them to another area where two grey steel doors stood and they were greeted by another fox Nick had to look twice at. Though he had seen many Red foxes and a few Corsac's and Arctics he had never seen one with red and grey fur. When they reached the doors the fox looked at them and Nick noticed his muzzle was much more narrow and eyes shaped a little different. His ears were red and his face was grey, but his chest was almost white. He couldn't have been more than four feet tall and weighed no more than twenty five pounds. The fox didn't seem to have any facial expression and was as still as if he had been frozen. His arms held firm over his chest and when Nicholas addressed him he did nothing other than an almost imperceptible nod.

"Go on Nick," his father said as he motioned towards the doors. "He'll show you where to go and who to stick with while you are here." The smaller red tod gave his father a look of hesitation before Nicholas chuckled. "His name is Berkley. He's a good guy, just quiet, and you'll have fun." Nick nodded his head before he turned and followed the silent fox through the doors. Nicholas looked around and huffed a breath before he took a seat on the floor and leaned against the wall. He laughed when the small tod he was holding started snoring.

Nick followed the small fox passing what looked like quickly put together buildings and rails until they reached an open area where the fox stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled. He watched wide eyed as several different foxes poked out of places he never would have guessed anyone could get into and nearly jumped when a white fox with black markings slid down a rooftop and wound down around a pole to land in front of them. The young vixen furrowed her brow and Nick's ears flicked back when she waved an accusing paw at him and spoke to the tod who had brought him in. "What's he doing in here? He aint old enough to be down here, much less in here Berk." The fox she was speaking to lilted his head slightly and held out a paw showing her a single coin. The young vixen eyed it for a moment before she turned her attention back to the young red kit and gave him a snarky grin. "So you're the Nickel everyone's been talking about tonight kit?"

Nick nodded his head as he looked at her. She giggled when she noticed him staring at her fur. "I'm a Marble Fox. Names Cat." Nick turned back looking at the fox he was brought in by. "He's a Suchuran Fox." The tod that had brought Nick in nodded his head before he turned and walked away.

Nick looked back to the vixen "You're name is Cat?"

Before she had the chance to open her mouth he heard "No it aint," and looked to see another fox nearly identical to her walking from behind a wall. The vixen turned and narrowed her eyes as he shot her a mock smile "Her name is Calacatta." She rolled her eyes "And that is my stupid brother Volakas, but everybody calls him Cuss."

Nick tilted his head "Why do they call you that?"

The tod in question smirked at the younger kit. "Cause there aint shit that comes outta my fuckin mouth that aint nasty."

Nick tilted his ears back slightly at the language and his sister scoffed at him. "Mom'll kill you if she hears you talking like that in front of someone his age."

The tod barked a laugh out at her "Yeah well Mom aint here is she, and since he is he better get used to it cause this shit aint for no fuckin babies." Both marble foxes ears dipped back when they looked behind Nick and he turned to find another marble fox standing behind him glaring at the teenagers behind him.

"Oi! That aint no way to greet a newcomer and ya both know it," the marble fox in front of him stuck a paw out and Nick reached and shook it. "Names Pauly, those two," he tilted his head back at the foxes behind Nick "are mine."

"Hello my name's Ni-

"Nickel- aint nobody here tonight who doesn't know about you and your brother," he looked around "Where is the little guy anyhow?"

Nick smiled as he looked back to Pauly. "Dad said he wasn't ready for this yet. He was falling asleep before we got here." The older tod chuckled and picked his eyes up smiling. Nick turned to see another marble fox sauntering lazily towards the group with his paws stuffed in baggy pants. His fur was a dark shade of grey and he had black markings like the others but dark amber eyes compared to the bright yellow of his siblings. Nick tilted his head seeing him wearing a heavily knit hat while everyone else was wearing what seemed to be something comfortable and appropriate to the warm climate of the underground cave.

"That's my oldest, his names Nero but everyone calls him Toque." Nick looked back to Pauly with his brows raised. The older tod chuckled again "We're from Canada pup, a toque is the hat he's wearing. He never takes it off." Nick looked back to see the darker marble fox lazily shrug his shoulders and lean against a wall. "So pup, you'll be with Cuss tonight," Pauly said and looked to his younger son and gave him a stern glare. "OI! Pay attention. He gets hurt and it's coming out of your hide eh?" Cuss swallowed and nodded his head as he motioned for Nick to follow him.

The marble fox led him up a flight of stairs onto the makeshift roof covered in metal sheeting. "Watch n learn pup," he jumped over the edge of the roof and Nick's eyes went wide as he slide down the rooftop and jumped at the edge only to grab a pipe hanging vertically from the opposite roof. The black and white fox then swung himself around catching the ledge of the other rooftop and flipped himself up on the other side and raced down the center jumping from the edge and looped around a pole where he vaulted and turned. One more heavy swing and slide and the tod landed on the same roof he had begun at and raced back to slide in front of an open jawed Nick.

"Whoa," Nick said as the tod in front of him smirked.

"The old foxes don't really call it anything, but we all call it city surfin. You think that was something you should see what happens in Tundra Town."

Half an hour later Nick was slipping through windows, swinging on poles and sliding down gutter pipes as the two marble foxes watched him. "He's gonna out do you Cuss," Cat said as she grinned at her brother.

"Pft- hell no-this is the baby stuff," he waved a dismissive paw at her "Nobody'll ever beat my record." She shook her head when he wiped his paw against his shirt and acted like he was examining his claws.

"Yeah, well I remember you falling on your ass a few times the first time you were here. That pup hasn't even tripped yet."

"He will, they always fuckin do," both their heads turned when Berkley reappeared and whistled as Nick jumped, barely making the pipe he had been reaching for. The small red tod dangled with his clenched paws around the pipe. The young fox was barely hanging on and Cuss looked to his sister with a shit eating grin on his face. "Here it comes" he said as they watched Nick struggling not to fall.

"HELP!" Nick screamed and Cuss smiled wide enough to reveal all his teeth.

"LET GO," he said as he yelled back to Nick.

"I'LL FALL!" he screamed back to the marble fox. Cat rolled her eyes as they both stepped across the building gap and leapt over another to get to the smaller fox.

"THAT'S THE POINT- LET GO" Cuss yelled when they reached the building Nick was dangling from. Nick squeezed his eyes shut and used every bit of the strength in the fear he was fighting to swing slightly. His legs wrapped around the pole along with his arms and he clung to it as his tail curled around his body.

Both marble foxes stopped at the roof ledge and leaned over to see Nick wrapped around the pipe with his eyes clinched shut. "Let go pup," Cuss said as he looked over the edge. Nick just shook his head and Cat bent at the knees and leaned over to try to reach him, but he was just outside the range of her grasp.

"Nickel, let go. The floor here is soft." Cat said as she leaned as far as she could. Nick only shook his head again. Cat looked at her brother and sighed "We'll have to get back over there and jump to get him down."

Her brother just shook his head "Naw I'll yank him off from here and drop him, Berk's already waitin." He motioned towards the other fox who was watching them. Cuss reached over and slid closer than his sister could reach. He managed to get a hold of the shirt the smaller fox was wearing and Nick panicked. He let go with one paw and barely swiped the paw that had hold of his shirt. The marble tod pulled back cursing "Damn it pup I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't want your help if you're going to drop me!" Nick said through clinched eyes and grit teeth as he wrapped his arm back around the other.

"You know Nickel, your Dad could do this with his eyes closed," Cat said as she spoke in a taunting fashion. Nick opened his eyes and frowned. He looked around and saw a bend in the pipe at the end of the building and began to crawl along the pipe until he reached it where he rearranged his paws and let go with his legs. Cuss and Cat were walking along the edge watching him move. Nick swung his feet and legs a few times before he grunted and let go. He grabbed a gutter pipe he had thrown himself towards and began to slide back to the ground.

"This aint over pup! Next time you're here pup I'm tossing your ass off the roof!"

Nick turned when he stopped at a bracket securing the drain pipe. He scowled at the marble tod and Cat turned to face her brother. "You know you're a prick right?" she asked as she grinned and cupped her brothers shoulder.

He gave her a smartass smirk just before she shoved him off the roof. "AAAAH FUCK!"

Nick watched petrified as Cuss fell from the roof until he landed and he saw what had looked like a regular floor rippled when he hit the ground. He blinked a couple of times before he slid the rest of the way down the pipe. The floor felt cool and a little squishy under his foot paw pads as he walked to the marble tod who was laughing on the floor.

"How come you didn't tell me the floor was like this?" Nick asked.

Cuss stood up and brushed himself off before he turned to Nick grinning ear to ear. "Cause it would have been funny to see your ass fall and think you were gonna fuckin die," he chuckled. Nick scowled at him and ground his teeth as he balled his fists. Then he made a short step closer to the chuckling tod and kicked him as hard as he could in the shin. "Ow! Damn it you little shit. I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Fuck you!" Nick said just before he slammed his paws over his muzzle and his eyes grew wide.

Cat had slid down the same path as Nick and stopped not far from him leaning against the wall as she giggled. "You deserved that Cuss, your Dad's waiting Nickel." Nick frowned at the marble tod before he huffed and went to Berk who led him back to the exit. Cuss was rubbing his shin as Cat started in on him again "He didn't fall smart ass," she said in a teasing voice.

Cuss looked at her with a frown "He will, they always do. I'll get that little shit the next time he comes down here."

Berk opened the doors and let Nick walk out to his father. The multicolored fox stopped in front of the doors as his arms folded over and he took a stance back in front of the doors again. Nicholas looked to see the frowning face of his son and looked back to Berkley curiously. The tod in front of the door gave Nick a glance before he looked back to Nicholas and swished his tail behind him. Nicholas grinned in return before he turned and started to leave with Nick at his side and Finnick snuggled into his arm. "Have fun?" he asked his sulking son.

Nick looked at him frowning. "No," he said as he walked beside his father.

Nicholas chuckled "Yeah, once we figure out how to do that we don't need to come here anymore so it's mostly teenagers who teach the new foxes who come in. Sometimes they can be pretty rude. Never let them see they get to you kitto." The younger red fox huffed and crossed his arms as they made their way back to the training area.

Nicholas picked up Tamera and Elliot and turned to his son "Ready to go home?" he asked and Nick nodded his head while he yawned.

His father led them in the opposite direction from where they came and Nick furrowed his brow. "Where're we going Dad?"

Nicholas chuckled "It would look pretty suspicious if hundreds of foxes came pouring out of one area every night wouldn't it son?"

"But what about the car?" he asked as they walked.

Nicholas grinned at him "Somebody already moved it for us. It won't be far from where we end up." Nick walked with his father to what looked like a dark tunnel until they reached a sewer hole cover and Nicholas had Tamera and Elliot climb up after he had poked his head up and looked around. He let Nick go next and then followed with Finnick. Nick looked around the old abandoned building they were in

"Where are we Dad?" Nicholas reset the sewer cover and started leading all of them out of the building.

"In the old days something like this was called a Speakeasy or a blind pig or blind tiger. When they outlawed alcohol they used a lot of these tunnels to move it or hide from cops. The term blind pig or blind tiger are the ones that stuck because a lot of cops are tigers or bigger mammals and almost everyone calls the cops pigs."

Nick scrunched up his lips "Why do mammals call cops pigs? That don't make no sense."

Nicholas laughed, "No it really doesn't son. I don't think I've ever seen a cop who was a pig. It's an insult to cops and pigs. It has to do with the fact that a lot of mammals think cops are fat and lazy and eat doughnuts all the time or they stink because they cause problems. Pigs haven't tromped around in mud for centuries and most of them are pretty solid, not fat. They don't smell bad either and aren't any lazier than anyone else could be, so it really doesn't make any sense."

As they made their way down another street Nick spotted their car. "Dad, how come we never seen any of those foxes before?" Nicholas pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the doors, motioning for Tamera and Elliot to crawl into the back seat. Once they were in he told them to keep their heads down in case anyone was looking for them so they wouldn't be seen. He buckled Finnick into his seat and told Nick to hop in the front. Once they had their seat belts on Nicholas started the car and pulled away before he started talking to Nick again.

"How many other red foxes or foxes of any kind have you seen before tonight kitto?" Nick scrunched his face together in thought "Not very many except in my books," he answered when he looked back at Finnick.

"You won't most of the time. We try to avoid getting spotted by too many mammals and keep our heads down." Nick looked around and into the back seat seeing the tod and the vixen snuggled together with worried expressions on their faces before he looked at his father. "You two don't need to worry about anything" Nicholas said when he saw Nick looking back at them and then to him. "We'll get you taken care of tomorrow." Nick smiled when his father gave him a reassuring nod. Elliot sighed as he wrapped his arms tighter around Tamera who buried herself into his chest and neck again.

"Who moved the car Dad, and how'd they do it with no keys?" he asked as they pulled into the tunnel heading back home.

Nicholas chuckled, "Someone I trust, and I'll explain the key thing another time." Nick yawned again as he stretched in the seat Nicholas watched him start to nod off. He drove the remainder of the way home and parked the car after pulling into the driveway. A nudge got Nick awake again and he motioned for the two foxes in the back seat to get out of the car as he picked Finnick back up and led them into the house. Rose stood from the couch sitting her book down and turned to see the two extra guests Nicholas had led inside. She perked her ears and gave him a questioning glance before he asked her if she could get them something to eat and pull out the foldout bed for them saying he would explain it after he got the boys in bed, and telling Elliot and Tamera his wife was deaf. Rose nodded her head and Nicholas asked them to follow her into the kitchen saying he would be back down soon. He took both boys up the stairs and pulled everything off Finnick leaving him in his shirt and boxers before tucking him into bed.

Nick came back from the bathroom and tossed his clothes into the basket by the door before crawling into the bed yawning. Nicholas pulled the blankets over him as he snuggled into his pillow "You boys did well tonight. I'm very proud of both of you," he ran a paw over his sons' heads. Nick smiled as he closed his eyes and snuggled next to Finnick. Nicholas turned the light out looking at his sons before he made his way back down the stairs into the kitchen. Rose was sitting at the table with the two younger foxes when he sat down beside her. He kept everything he was saying in sign language as the younger two ate the sandwiches Rose had made for them and told her about the boys getting them from the council. Rose grimaced at the news and he quickly explained they would straighten it out in the morning.

She nodded her head before Nicholas gave her a quick peck and told her he would be up after he got them settled. Rose went up to bed to get dressed and Nicholas took Elliot and Tamera to the fold out couch in the living room after they finished eating and sat their plates in the sink. The young foxes listened as Nicholas explained to them that they could run but would likely end up in jail or at the paws of someone who meant them harm, and that if they stayed he would guarantee their futures so long as they listened. The young tod huffed and agreed to stay as he wrapped his arms around Tamera. Nicholas made his way back up the stairs to Rose as Elliot and Tamera made themselves comfortable on the bed. Rose sat in her gown and was waiting when he came into the bedroom and started stripping out of his clothes. He dropped everything at the end of the bed before he pulled on some lose pajama bottoms and sat next to her.

He let out a long sigh as he folded his paw around hers. "Madge agreed to this after she found out what happened but couldn't do anything else because they refused to say why they had done it."

Rose looked at Nicholas and unfolded her paws from his. "Why did they do it?"

Nicholas cringed "I didn't get the whole story, but if I'm right, and I think I am, the guy they were handed over to by the state was Letting them."

Rose shuttered "In the city? Here? Was he the one drinking it?"

Nicholas shook his head "No, he was an antelope, so I'm pretty sure he was selling it. They didn't' want anyone to know because then everyone would know what he was forcing them to eat. Finnick is the one who noticed it, he told Nick he had seen it before so it must be more common than most mammals think it is. I got the impression from the tod downstairs that the antelope was going to sell him after he turned 18 which is in a few days. I'd imagine more than likely after that he would have pimped out the girl and eventually done the same with her. I'm surprised those two even knew about the Den."

Rose shook her head "Finnick knew? And now Nick knows?"

"He didn't explain it to Nick. I'm not sure he really understands what it is, just enough to recognize it and know that it is 'really bad'. I'd imagine that's why they burnt the money." He sighed as Rose watched him. "It's unbelievable in this day and age that there are still predators out there that use blood to cook their food in or drink, and will go so far as to eat another mammal." He looked at Rose and smiled. "They know about the money Rose. The boys want to give it to them so they can leave Zootopia and go somewhere to start over." Rose pulled her lips into her mouth and covered it with her paws as she teared up and nodded. Nicholas chuckled "I didn't think you'd have a problem with it either. We get rid of the money, the boys and us know we did something right and they get a new start. Mr. Big is still helping someone is a similar situation. Everybody wins. I'll make some calls tomorrow to see about getting them a little more help getting settled somewhere else." Rose threw her arms around him as they both let out a soft laugh.

* * *

 **Note** ; Pauly, Calacutta, Volakas and Nero are all types of Marble. Though it was not intentional I found a similar reference about making a game out of work in the movie Mary Poppins.

Another note here about the movie is the lead vixen pointing out that she knew sign language and making it clear they shouldn't assume others didn't know it. I threw this in because Nick assumes Judy knows what he is saying when he is talking to her at the Cliffside asylum. On top of that she did manage to hustle him, so he may also have been thinking she was very intelligent. No matter how smart you are, there are moments it is difficult to remember that things that have been a constant in your life, may not have been something others who are around, understand or have been exposed to. This is especially true in moments you are thinking on your feet (So to speak).

City Surfing would be similar to what is known as Free Running, but much more intense as animals have a great deal more dexterity that we do- though there are some really good free runners!

Speakeasy; mostly facts.


	8. Chapter 8

Broken Mould; Chapter 8 16

 **Someone mentioned my stories were listed a little oddly, so I had to give some consideration to how to properly list them and changed them to the best I thought matched. Because of that the story is goin got be split into three sections and listed under different categories. I'm pretty sure I have several foxes reading my crap ~ neat. I** _ **think**_ **I got this chapter edited right, but after looking at the next few, I may be taking more time to do that than anything else because every time I separate conversations the pages get longer…UGHGGHGHG~ I am a…. nerd? Hehe, lots of facts and research in this story. But, things will a slight turn before long. Can't help it…. It would be boring if it was all like this…**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters**

 **The Broken Mould; The Fox and the Hare**

30 Seconds to Mars; Do Or Die

The next morning Nicholas came down the stairs to find Rose gliding through the kitchen as she did every morning with their guests and Nick and Finnick nomming at the table. He shook his head at the disaster the small fox was making with his food again with Nick laughing at him. The two younger foxes were quiet and keeping to themselves at the other side of the table when Rose began to clean Finnick and set him on the floor. "Boys, go get the case" he said before he sat down and both boys took off up the stairs. A pitter-patter of excited feet could be heard going up and then rushing back down the stairs before Nick and Finnick showed back up bouncing with it in front of their father. Nicholas took it and sat it on the table, popping the lid to reveal the cash that was still folded within it. The two young foxes looked at it, at each other and then back to Nicholas completely perplexed.

"I can make some calls today to get you out of Zootopia. You're pictures are on file and mammals are going to be looking for you. It's not safe for you or us if you stay here. This is what my son's want you to take with you so you can start over." He said as he looked at the young foxes.

The tod frowned as the vixen next to him gaped. "We aint takin no paw outs Mr., we got no problem payin back what we owe," Elliot said as he shook his head.

Nicholas grinned and said "Good, because this isn't a pawout son, and we do expect something in return," he turned to see Rose looking at both boys warily before she gave a gentle shake of her head and he nodded in return. "Nick, you boys go play outside for a bit so we can talk for a little while." Nick looked to see his father eyeing Finnick and nodded his head. With the simple word baseball the smaller fox was bounding out the sliding glass doors with a laughing red fox kit following close behind him.

Once Rose had closed the doors and taken a seat next to him across from the two young teens Nicholas looked back out the doors "They know where this came from, they know to some extent why we want to get rid of it, they don't know why we have it or why it was given to us." Nicholas stopped and took a breath before he turned back to the foxes across from him as Rose took one of his paws in hers. "They took our youngest into state custody. To make a long story short, I have a very generous employer who gave me this as a bonus of sorts in case we needed to buy him back. We got lucky and didn't need to take that route. Having this kind of money lying around would cause us problems and it would be a favor to us if you would take it so no more questions get asked. My boss would still be doing a kindness for someone in a similar situation and we lose a potential problem. We also don't want to explain to our boys what it was for."

Elliot frowned as he looked at the case and then turned to the vixen sitting next to him who was blinking rapidly as she looked between Rose and Nicholas. "They expect something else," Nicholas said as he motioned out the closed doors. "Both our boys have already told you what they want. Take care of each other, be better foxes. Live by the ways that keep us safe. Stay out of trouble and keep yourselves hidden along with all you have seen and heard. I can get you out of Zootopia so you have a chance to start over, but you can never come back. They'll never stop looking for you. This is a lot of cash for two mammals as young as you are. But if you're smart about it, it can go a long way." Nicholas watched and squeezed Rose's paw as Elliot looked at Tamara. The younger red vixen was staring at Nicholas and Rose, her eyes began to water up as Rose smiled at her and nodded and then she folded into Elliot as he wrapped his arms around her placing his head on top of hers. "Is this something you could do?" Nicholas asked and Elliot turned to him nodding his head. "Good," he said as he smiled at the two and Rose leaned into him. "I'll make some calls to get you out of town today." Nicholas said and Elliot raised his head.

"I gots a uncle in Cowlarodio." Nicholas turned to Rose for a moment before addressing the younger tod.

"Can you trust him" he asked when he motioned towards the case "Would anyone come looking for you there?"

The young tod at the table actually gave him a lopsided smile in return "Yeah, I trust im and naw, aint nobody knows im here. Aint seen im since before my parents died. An she aint got no family left."

Nicholas smirked as Rose giggled at the two. "Oh I wouldn't say that son, looks like she's got one alright," Nicholas said as he watched the pair and the younger vixen blushed as she tried to bury herself in the tod who wrapped around her tighter with a wide smile. "You are going to do right by that girl aren't you son?" Nicholas asked with a smile and a hint of snark.

The younger tod raised a brow at him before he sat up a little straighter "Soon as we get dere," he replied. The younger vixen shot up away from him in her seat and stared at him as he grinned at her, then threw her arms around his neck giggling before she pulled back and mashed her muzzle into his. Rose was trying not to laugh as the tods eyes went wide and his ears turned a shade darker while Nicholas chuckled.

The two younger foxes had made their way out to the yard with the boys and Rose and Nicholas were watching them playing ball. "She is so quiet," Rose signed and Nicholas nodded his head.

"From what I gathered she's been bounced around, not kept in the company of any other foxes until those two met. Sounds like she got pretty lucky herself because until the last foster parent her others were decent, but he'd only been in the system for a few months here, they moved him from another county and I guess he'd been there for a few years before they both ended up with the buck somehow."

Rose looked at him and leaned into the table "She doesn't know anything about being a fox." Rose looked out into the yard as she watched the younger vixen playing with Nick and Finnick. "Do you think they will be alright? I mean she is just so…." Rose scrunched her face as she looked at Nicholas.

He sighed and nodded his head "I think so, he seemed more concerned about protecting her than himself. Randall will be here pretty soon to pick them up and get them headed on their way."He smiled at her when she looked back to him from the yard again. "If it makes you feel better I can have them send us a message once in a while." Rose smiled and nodded at him.

A few hours after lunch and a beat up older Honda Civic in a rusty yellow hue pulled into the driveway. Rose and Nicholas said their goodbyes to the two younger foxes with both doting over their boys in a drug out farewell. Nicholas pulled Elliot to the side as Tamara was petting Finnick and Nick before she hugged a surprised Rose. "Send the boys a postcard once in a while, nothing identifying on it so we know you two are getting along alright. It would make my wife happy too."

Elliot took the address and case before he shook Nicholas' paw. "How's we ever gonna pay ya back for all dis?" he asked as he watched Tamara hugging Rose. Nicholas shook his head, "You already are, but if it's not enough, then do the one thing all of us are supposed to do." Elliot tilted his head as Nicholas smiled.

"When you see someone down and are in the position to do so, help them get back up. Never forget, and live by the God of Mischief's examples, that is what my boys want."

Elliot and Tamara climbed into the back of the car and snuggled close to each other "Hey Mr.?" Nick asked as he closed the door.

Elliot looked back at him "Yeah?" he asked and Nick pointed a finger at him.

"Don't ever quit!" the red tod gave him an ear to ear grin.

"You got it Kit," he said as they waved and they pulled out of the driveway with their escort as Rose picked up Finnick and they all waved in return.

"Where're they going Dad?" Nick asked when he turned back around. Nicholas grinned at him.

"Secrets are to be kept my boy." Nick smiled as they walked back inside and Rose gathered the boys some snacks while Nicholas made his way upstairs. Rose turned the television on for the boys after she sat the plate on the table in front of them.

"Does Dad have a lot of work to do today Mom?" he signed when she sat down and Finnick was already headfirst into the plate in front of him as he glued his eyes to the television set.

"Not a lot, but he will be busy for a couple of hours I think. We have several suits that need to be designed and I already left the measurements and requests from the customers so I don't think it will take him too long to draw them up for me." She answered and he bit his tilted a brow at him before she asked "Is there something on your mind Nicky?" She turned to Finnick when Nick looked away and started laughing. Rose shook her head as she watched the smaller fox trying to knaw on the glass plate he had. "Where is your ball?" she asked when he looked up at her. The small tod looked around in thought for a minute before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll get it!" Nick screamed and Finnick watched him bound up the stairs as Rose raised her eyes wondering what he was doing. A minute later he came back and tossed the rubber ball and it bounced off the table before Finnick scrambled to catch it and she laughed at them when they started wrestling over it. Rose left the two to play and went into the kitchen to begin dinner when Nick came in bringing the plates back from the living room.

He had an apprehensive look on his face when she turned to him and waited for him to start talking "Dad was going to play pirates with us today." Rose smiled at him "Sunday is always the day he does suits for me Nicky, but if you wait about an hour so I can get the casserole in the oven then I can play with you instead." Nick's eyes grew wide as he blinked at her "You're a girl! How can you be a pirate Mom?!"

Rose stood up from where she had leaned over and smirked at her son. "You think I'm chopped chicken livers and can't hold my own against pirates? Did you know that one of the best pirates in the world was a female, and a red fox?" Nick gave her a funny look as he scrunched up his nose. "Her name was Chen I and she was from China. Very clever and intelligent, she took very good care of her crew and even outsmarted the government. So why can't I be a pirate?" then he gave her an 'I'll believe it when I see it' look. She nodded her head before she started waving her paws around "Ye scalliwag has offended me honor and laid waste to the article thy own captain has set me in right to be first mate! Tis mutany!" she signed and then squinted one eye at a stunned red fox kit.

"Finnick! Mom's a pirate! Mom's going to be a pirate!" he yelled as he dashed back into the living room. Rose shook her head and giggled as she started preparing dinner.

Forty five minutes later she placed the casserole in the oven and stepped outside where the boys had taken up their pretend sword fighting. Rose picked up one of the fake swords and stepped towards her oldest son as she squinted her eyes. Nick looked at her and frowned, "What if I hit you? I can't hit a girl."

Rose grinned as she let the wood lean against her so she could talk. "Matey" she signed a she tilted her head "Who do you think taught your Dad how to sword fight?" Nick looked at Finnick and then back to her. "I dare ye to try and strike me with yer blade or hilt!" she signed before she raised her 'sword'. She tapped his with hers and made a come on motion with her paw. Finnick watched unsure of what to expect when Nick raised his own and swung. The vixen barely lifted hers to parry the small fox and twisted herself slightly as she leaned in and turned her 'sword' again tapping the small red kit on the behind. Nick looked at her with his mouth half open before he lunged into a full battle with her and Finnick joined the fray laughing with Nick. The three danced around the yard in a cacophony of wooden strikes and lunges, Rose easily parrying and blocking each strike until she let Nick plunge one into her and grabbed it tucking it under her arm while she fell forward and pretended to die. Finnick went wide eyed and both kits rushed to her thinking she was hurt. When the smaller tod got to her he shook her

"Mamma!" Rose opened one eye grinning before she licked his nose making him fall back giggling as Nick laughed.

She had the boys pick up all their things from the yard before they went back inside. The watch on her wrist vibrated having alerted her that dinner would be done soon. "Nicky, go tell Dad dinner is almost done OK?" she asked after she checked on her casserole. Nick climbed up the stairs and made his way to the attic stairs.

Once up the ladder he went to his father to see him scratching his head and racing a pencil around the paper he was drawing on "Mom says dinner's done Dad."

Nicholas sighed and leaned over the desk he was sitting at. "Tell her I'm having some problems with one of the lapels. We've never done a suit this size before and it's going to take me a while to figure out how to cut it so its sits right" he said as he kept his eyes on the paper. Nick let out a sigh and headed back downstairs, relaying the message to his mother. She had him take a plate up to his father and he returned to the table with his ears hanging low. Rose sat down and fixed each of them a plate before she turned her attention back to Nick who was pouting slightly.

Rose placed a paw on his shoulder to get his attention after he started shuffling the food around on his plate. He looked up at her with puppy eyes and she smiled back at him "It doesn't happen very often Sweetheart. He wouldn't miss eating with us if it wasn't important. The suit he is designing is for Judge Mastiv." With that the little red tod looked at Finnick and smiled back at his mother. Rose nodded as he finally started eating. She sent the boys to play while she cleaned up from dinner and then helped them with their bath and into their bed clothes. Nick and Finnick were both a little down at the fact that their father wouldn't be telling them the usual bedtime story and Rose pulled one of the large books from the shelf before she sat on the bed. "What would you like to hear tonight?" she asked as the kits crowded together on the bottom bunk.

"Fights!" Finnick said as he looked at the book and Nick rolled his eyes.

Rose looked at him curiously before she turned to Nick.

"He likes the stories about the God of Mischief and the God of the Three Horizons."Nick said as he looked at his mother. Rose nodded her head as she handed Nick the book.

"Can you show him the pictures while I talk?" she asked and Nick opened the book to the page she had indicated. Finnick looked at the book grinning from ear to ear when he saw the picture of a fox chasing a hare around a tree. "So you like the ones about the brothers?" she asked and Finnick nodded his head vigorously.

"Mom why did they fight so much?" Nick asked after seeing the picture.

"They were brothers and family, it just happens sometimes, but I think it was more of a game to see which one could outsmart the other" she said as he gave her a questioning look.

"Heimdall was smarter than the God of Mischief?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulder.

"Sometimes he was. They fought and played a lot. The fox would chase the hare and once he chased him all around the tree of life several times so Heimdall disguised himself as part of the tree. The God of Mischief got frustrated and broke part of the tree off when he couldn't find him. When he came back he found blood and knew he had been tricked. That's why the hares and rabbits noses are so short, because the fox cut part of it off." Nick and Finnick looked at the book again before Finnick was asking why the fox was chasing him. "It was a game of theirs" she signed before she pointed out the picture. "Like tag with you two. The God of Mischief chased him so much that Heimdall got tired and tricked him into thinking another hare was him, so when the fox started chasing the other hare over time the hare changed. His legs got shorter to run and turn faster, his ears got longer from turning his head so much and he lost part of his tail. The God of Mischief picked up that piece of his tail and tied it to his own to give it back when he caught him, but it got stuck and that is why they say foxes have two different colors on our tails and rabbits' tails are so short. The hare he was chasing turned into a rabbit, and that is where rabbits came from."

Finnick turned the page and looked at another picture. "Why are there eggs in the tree" he asked in sign.

Rose pointed at the last page and the nose that had been cut off. "When Heimdall's nose got cut off the tree of life took it and made it part of itself. His nose grew into the eggs that hang from the tree and that is where the holiday of Easter came from. The tree of life's name is Yggdrasil, it means egg tree, and that is why there is always a bunny who brings Easter eggs" she signed.

"We get candy and eggs because the fox chased the hare?" Finnick asked and Rose laughed.

"No, you get candy and eggs because the hare outsmarted the fox."

Nick shook his head "Was that the only time he did that?" he asked as he turned the page back and Rose waited for him to look back to her.

"No it wasn't. The God of Mischief hid their mothers treasure once and he told Heimdall if he could beat him in a fight he would tell him where it was. They fought for a long time over that. Heimdall took something Loki thought was more precious than any treasure and made him trade it for the one he had taken. He beat the God of Mischief and got his mothers treasure back."

"Does that mean the hare was smarter than the fox?" Nick asked and she shook her head.

"No, the God of Mischief actually outsmarted one of Odin's wisest birds Muninn, he told the bird he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and wanted to know if his voice was as pretty as he was, when Muninn opened his mouth to sing he dropped his food and the fox ate it up."

Nick looked at his mother and frowned. "It sounds like Heimdall always beat him."

Rose shifted on the bed as she smiled "No, Heimdall actually lost his tail because he tried to trick his brother once. Some mammals say that it was a paw that he lost, but we foxes know it was his tail. One of the God of Mischief's sons Fenrir was a wolf. Heimdall was trying to catch his brother once and he knew it was a trick. When he brought Fenrir into the God of Mischief's den, he had dug a deep hole that he covered with a pretty rug. Both Heimdall and Fenrir fell into the hole and the God of Mischief escaped, but Fenrir was furious and thought it had been set up and bit off most of Heimdall's tail when he escaped from the hole, so now no hare's have long tails either." She said and Finnick's eyes grew wide.

"Wolves!" Finnick screamed and Nick shook his head. Rose tilted her head in curiosity when Nick rolled his eyes again.

"He loves wolves every since Dad told him about Freya making the Fox and the Sly fox and the Lazy wolf."

Rose looked at the smaller fox and turned the page to another section of the book where it showed two Wolves pressing their heads together. "Do you guys know how Heimdall got the name of the God of Three Horizons?" she asked and both boys shook their heads. "Well, the God of Mischief and his brother fought just like all brothers do sometimes, but Heimdall was a softy when it came to warriors and love. This is Popocateptl and Izaccihuati, he was a great wolf warrior and she was a princess. He went to war for his pack. He was betrothed to Izaccihuati, but her father didn't think Popocateptl would survive the war and arranged for her to marry another wolf. She was so broken hearted that she went seeking him over the mountains and got stuck there. When he returned he went searching for her and found her dying in the snow. He carried her up the mountain to ask the gods to save her and he too was frozen. When Heimdall finally got to where they were he couldn't do anything to help them, so he covered their bodies inside earth and snow and made them into bigger mountains. Each mountain is a horizon and the sky is another horizon behind them. That is why they call him the God of Three Horizons."

Nick laughed as Finnick fawned over the pictures in the book and he spotted another picture of the hare handing something to a she wolf. "What is that Mom?" he asked and Rose looked at the picture before she sat back up.

"That is Freya's treasure. It was a necklace called the Brisingamen. It was made of amber and gold."

Nick looked at the picture before he turned back to his mother "Why did he take it if it belonged to his mother?"

Rose smirked at him "To see if Heimdall could get it back" she said and laughed when he got a contemplative look on his face. "They did things like that all the time to each other. It was a game to see who was smarter or faster. Heimdall also had the gift of foresight so that may have helped him in outsmarting the fox, because the God of Mischief loved to annoy him."

"What's foresight?" Nick asked and she flipped the page to another section that showed the tree of life and the waters below.

"He could see into the future if it was allowed by anyone he wished to see. No one except the God of Mischief ever denied him the right to look. He went to Mimir's spring and told him if he let him have his father's eye after it had soaked up all the wisdom it had sat in that he would show him all the futures in all the worlds. Mimir agreed on some conditions. One was that he never reveal to anyone the time or manner of their own death in any way, for such wisdom would only bring a chaos and misery to those with the knowledge. Mimir wouldn't give away something so precious without a heavy price. The price Heimdall had to pay was giving all the knowledge back to Mimir through visions after he swallowed Odin's eye, and he also could see every possible future. It helped him be wiser and see things others couldn't to help all the gods. The other price he paid was having that knowledge and not being able to change the future with his own influence when someone made their own choice. Mimir also denied him the ability to see his own death. But it also left him with the knowledge that each decision someone made would lead to a certain fate. He was cursed with that knowledge and the inability to change the future once a path was set."

"Is that how he outsmarted the God of Mischief so often?" Nick asked when Finnick started flipping through pages.

"It may be" she answered. "He couldn't see what his brother would do because he wouldn't let him look into his future, but he could see how the choice he himself was going to make would change things. No one is sure of when he swallowed the eye, so no one will ever know." Nick looked through the book with Finnick for a few minutes before they both looked back to her. Rose looked at the picture they were both looking at and smiled knowing the next question that would come up. "Why is the Hare holding the fox in his paws? Why is he so much bigger than the fox?" While Nick had asked one question, Finnick had posed the other.

Rose turned the page and showed them the same picture Nick remembered his father showing him the night he had heard the story of the God of Mischief. When both boys had turned back she put her paws up for a second before she started to speak. "Without the hare, there would be no fox. Even here that is still true. Heimdall asked for a brother and Freya created a fox. But here where it took mammals millions of years to evolve into what we are today, there was a time when we hunted and they were our food. They gave their lives for ours to continue. That is the way of nature. The hares ate the plants and we ate the hares or rabbits. We never took more than what we needed and that is why we still don't." Nick and Finnick both made some nasty faces as they looked at the book and Rose laughed.

"Gross!" they both said. Rose nodded her head.

"Yes it is very gross" but it isn't any different from the bugs and birds we eat now is it?" she asked and both boys gave her frown. "We eat eggs, we eat birds, we eat insects of all kinds and fish. We also eat vegetables and seeds, fruits and berries. But when we were not civilized we had to eat meat like that because there weren't places to just go buy groceries from and mammals weren't working together yet. No one grew bugs and birds for us to eat. The chickens and fish eat bugs and grain, and we eat bugs, the bugs eat grass and plants and sometimes other bugs. We evolved and started living with other mammals. Just like the two brothers- the fox and the hare changed each other, we changed too."

"You mean we weren't always foxes? I thought the wolf made the fox?" Nick asked when he looked up from the book.

"Freya made one fox, the first fox. But that was long before we came along. No, our ancestors weren't all foxes. Nature takes time. It is just like your favorite casserole I made for dinner. If all the ingredients are in there it will turn out just the way I want it to, but if I was missing something or in a different place it would affect it and it would change. If the temperature was different, if there were other things I used in it or left out, it would be something else. That is why mammals all over the world look so different from different places and there are some species that only live in certain places."

"That don't make no sense Mom. Dad said we came from a wolf." Nick said as he furrowed his brows and Finnick looked up at her completely confused.

Rose scratched behind his ears before she pulled away to talk, "If the gods made us, do you think they didn't have a plan? They had to start somewhere so we would end up the way we are now. The first canine in our time was a wolf, and we all did come from wolves. That is nature, it has a recipe."

"Like cookies!" Finnick said as his ears perked up and Rose laughed.

"Yes, like cookies." She replied and Nick blinked a few times.

"Does that mean they could screw something up too like you burned cookies before?" he asked as she tilted her head and then nodded.

"Everyone makes mistakes. But it isn't a mistake if you learn something from it." She said as she took the book.

"I thought the gods were suppose to be perfect and didn't do stuff like that Mom" he said as his face turned into a grimace.

Rose smiled at him as she put the book in her lap "If the gods were perfect do you think the fox and the hare would fight and constantly try to challenge each other? That is how they learned and grew. Even at the end of time when Ragnarok begins they will still be learning from each other."

"The world is going to end?" Nick asked with some apprehension.

Rose laughed and shook her head "No time soon Sweetheart. They have said the world would end four times in my lifetime, they will probably say it just as many in yours. No one can see the future like that. Everything that begins has to end. If the world ends no one would see it coming so why worry about it? Just live and be happy with what you have." She said as both boys looked up smiling.

"Dad!" they both said in unison. Rose looked behind her and stood as she handed him the book and he placed it back on the shelf.

"What was it tonight?" he asked as he looked at the boys. Both of them looked at their mother and Rose laughed.

"I guess we got a little off track this evening" she signed as he quirked a brow.

"That's why I tell the bedtime stories most of the time Sweetheart. You have a tendency to ramble," he said smirking and she tapped his shoulder in jest.

"They wanted to know about The God of Three Horizons and the God of Mischief fighting, it sort of went into the fox and the hare and- _other_ things too." She said before both boys were trying to tell different parts of the stories she had told and he chuckled as he sat on the bed. He gave Rose a devious look before he turned back to the boys and settled them down.

"So let me tell you one of the stories about the fox and the hare your mother _didn't_ tell you tonight." He smirked as he looked back at Rose for a second. "Heimdall was looking at his brother and they were arguing about which one was smarter. The God of Mischief said he could prove he was smarter and Heimdall asked how. His brother said come to dinner at my home tonight and I will answer all your questions and prove I am smarter. Heimdall said yes and when he came to his brother's home he walked in and found the fox sitting there at a table filled with empty bowls, cups and silver wear. The fox smirked at his brother as he leapt from the chair and Heimdall thought himself a fool for having fallen into a trap because he had been outsmarted. But the God of Mischief didn't catch him that time because he was too fast and ran away. Do you know what the story means?" he asked and both fox kits shook their heads. Nicholas nodded as Rose stood there shaking her head. "It means that you must be careful with your words because cunning won't always catch you what you want. There will always be something that can out run you." Nicholas looked back up at Rose as she shook her head and giggled at him. "You two still sleeping in the same bed?" he asked as he pulled the covers up and Finnick curled into Nick as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Night Mom, night Dad,l" Nick said as Rose nuzzled them before Finnick yawned and waved them out the door. Nicholas turned the light off and turned to Rose as they made their way into the hallway.

"How many stories am I going to have to straighten out with them from tonight?" he asked as he tilted his head at her. The vixen bit the side of her lip as she looked up at him grinning and raised her brows in an 'I can't remember" fashion. Nicholas shook his head and rolled his eyes "You are terrible at staying on point Sweetheart, and you're vicious because it will take me forever to explain all that to them," he wrapped his arms around her and she stood on her toes to kiss him. When the two broke apart she asked if he had finished the suit designs. He shook his head "Not quite, I'm still stuck on the curvatures in the lapels and breast plates for Mastiv. Who would have imagined designing a suit for a hippo was so difficult when you have the measurements? It doesn't help that he has a pretty round physic."

Rose laughed as he made a circle with his paws in front of his gut. "I have some laundry to finish, don't be up there too much longer OK?" she asked and he nodded.

"I shouldn't be much longer, I just want to make sure I get it perfect. You know he could send a lot of business your way if he likes the suit. I would have been down sooner but lost track of time. It's a good thing I had to pee or I would have missed telling them goodnight. Did you find out anything about getting Finnick enrolled yet?"

Rose frowned and sighed "They won't take him until he starts speaking all the time. He is still using sign half the time and still has problems with the bigger words. I don't understand it. The more mammals he is around the faster he would pick up the language he is missing. He's so smart, it's just not something I can teach him. Or maybe I do understand it and don't want to believe it. He needs to be around other kits besides Nicky. I'm afraid he's going to miss a lot of social skills he will need even though the speech therapy is going well." She let her paws drop and shook her head before she looked up to see him giving her one of those 'you know why' looks.

"You are amazing Rose, he will be fine one way or the other. Both of them will. They have a wonderful mother." Rose grabbed him in another quick kiss and pressed her head to his. The two separated paws as Nicholas turned and went back to the attic stairs and Rose checked on the boys to find Finnick sprawled over the top of Nick before she was smiling again and shaking her head as she made her way back downstairs to fold the laundry. She had finished putting everything in a basket to carry upstairs when she realized that due to the unexpected events of the day she hadn't had time to go over the finances and pay the bills that were due. She sat the basket on the table and pulled out their check book and gathered the bills sitting at the table and double checking everything before she got everything in envelopes and left it on the table next to the door for Nicholas to place in the mail when he left in the morning.

By the time she was finished an hour had passed and she made her way up the stairs and put the laundry away. She returned to her room and got dressed for bed expecting Nicholas to be there and found the dark room with an bed empty. Rose made her way into the attic to find Nicholas slouched over the desk and sleeping on top of the papers and patterns he had cut that he'd finished working on. She ran a paw over his muzzle gently waking him and he sat up yawning. She led him back down the stairs and into their room where she pulled him out of his clothes and helped him into the bed. The dark tod sprawled his arm over her side of the bed when she pulled her side of the covers down. She couldn't help but rumble lightly as she crawled in next to him knowing he was half asleep and still wanting to wrap his arms around her. Nicholas wrapped his arms around her and let out his own rumble making her smile when she felt him say the words 'My Wild Rose'.

The next morning Nicholas woke up startled with two fox kits jumping on him. "SNOW DAY!" Nick screamed as Finnick bounced around on the bed.

Nicholas sat up and shook himself before he freaked out and tried to scramble out of the bed after he saw that it was ten A.M. "I'm late! I'm never late! Mr. Big is going to- He stopped mid way of pulling on a pair of pants when Rose started laughing at him from the door. She stopped when she saw the serious expression on his face and figuratively 'bit her tongue'.

"Mr. Big called the Hayward's this morning to let you know the limo's weren't moving today. Not much of anything is moving today. The cold front that moved in was bigger than they expected and all of Zootopia got 7 inches of snow last night and it's still coming down. Tundra town is a popsicle." She signed and waited for him to blink. Nicholas let go of his pants and looked at both boys who had frozen on the bed before he shuffled his foot out of the leg and made his way to Rose.

He narrowed his eyes at her before he grabbed her and tossed her on the bed with the boys while she laughed "You are vicious!" he said and then he let the boys know they were attacking their mother.

All three tods attacked her and had her laughing hard enough that she was crying before Nick yelled at Finnick.

"Eww! Finnick run away! They're kissing again!" Nicholas snickered as he kept pecking Rose on the lips and the boys made a hasty retreat back down the stairs as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You really are vicious you know that" he asked after he pulled away only to chuckle as she bounced her brows at him. The sound of giggling drew them from the bed and down the stairs after he had gotten dressed. Nicholas stopped and lowered his brow into a straight line as he stepped behind the couch and Rose looked at him with a 'question on her lips'.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde and Finnick Bradley Wilde," he barked in a stern voice and both kits ears fell back as their shoulders slumped. "You know you are not supposed to be watching _that_ cartoon. Turn it off _now_."

Nick sighed and his father walked around to the front side of the couch after he turned the television off. "But dad it's the most popular and it's funny."

Nicholas scowled as he leaned over the table slightly with Rose watching "Just because it is popular doesn't mean it's right, and nothing about that language or cartoon is funny. Tell your mother what they were saying." Nick scrunched up his cheeks into his eyes as he frowned up at his father and then glanced to his mother while Finnick bit his cheek. "Do you want me to tan your tails or her boys?" he asked his sons as they sank into the couch. "You know these channels are off limits until we see what shows are acceptable, and you already know this one is not."

Nicholas turned to Rose "The name of the show is South Pork, it is worse than Wren and Shrimpy." He looked at both kits before returning to Rose and telling her exactly what was in the show and her jaw fell open slightly when she looked at her boys before she blinked a few times.

"In a cartoon?" she asked and Nicholas nodded his head. "I told both boys this one was off limits after I saw an episode of it a few months ago."

He folded his arms as both boys kept their eyes to the floor. "What do you want to do Rose?" he asked after he turned to her again.

Rose thought for a minute and clapped her paws gaining both kits attention. Both boys looked up to see her signing "Kitchen table, paws and ears, half an hour."

Both boys began to slowly leave the couch before Nicholas raised his voice slightly "DOUBLE TIME!" and they both put a fire under their tails to get off the couch and ran to the kitchen where each got in a chair (Finnick with some help) and placed their paws flat on the table and pinned their ears back. Rose sat a timer on the table and her and Nicholas waited until the buzzer went off letting both boys know their punishment was over.

Nicholas and Rose stood by the sink as both boys slid off the chairs. Rose kept herself from revealing a great deal of emotion when Nick turned and dipped his ears with Finnick stopping just beside him. "Are you mad?" he asked his father and Finnick looked up as his ears flicked back too.

Nicholas smiled slightly "No, I'm not son, at either of you. I'm disappointed that both of you didn't listen when I told you not to watch it. There is a time and place and age for that kind of language, you aren't anywhere near it yet. But the other things in that cartoon, will never be funny." He flicked his eyes at Finnick and Nick knew what he was talking about as his own ears pinned back further again.

Nick heaved a few quick breaths before he started to tear up and ran to his father "I'm sorry." The small tod sobbed and he was joined almost immediately by Finnick as both boys wrapped around his waist and legs.

"Oh, it's not that bad," Nicholas said as Nick looked up at him and he brushed a paw over his cheek removing a tear as he rubbed Finnick's head with his other paw. "This is done and over with, it's a snow day," Nicholas said and he looked out the window before looking back to both boys. "And it stopped snowing, so are we going to go make snowmammals or not?"

Nick and Finnick both gasped and ran off to get their coats and hats. Rose looked at Nicholas and gave him an ornery grin "I think you broke his little heart, but I bet neither of them watch that show again." She signed and he rolled his eyes.

"Me? I didn't put them in time out."

Rose shook her head "No, Finnick may not be old enough to understand everything just yet, but you said you were disappointed and Nicky did understand it."

Nicholas cringed "Do you think I was too hard on them?" he asked and she giggled at him.

"Have fun in the snow" she signed before she kissed him and pulled away. "And since that worked so well with Nicky I'd only use it when it's really important. I'm going to go and get started on the suits since you'll be with the boys."

Rose stepped away and yelped when Nicholas smacked her on the rear end. She turned around giving him a cheeky smile and he smirked at her before she stuck her tongue out at him and dashed to the stairs. Rose greeted both boys in the hallway after they had come from their room. Finnick had lost his hat somewhere and she had to make a quick search to help find it before reminding them to get their snow boots and mittens. Both boys ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where they found their father waiting for them at the back door with a broom. He slid the door open just enough to shove the broom out and brush the snow away from the glass so he could open it fully before he started making a path. A few minutes later and both boys joined him outside where they proceeded to have a snowball fight and then made several small snow foxes. "Finnick" Nicholas said when he saw the small fox trying to remove his boots. "Leave those on son, you're paws aren't made for snow. If you're to warm take off your hat." The little tod looked at him curiously as he pulled off the cap from his head and his ears sprung up. Nicholas laughed when Finnick blinked a few times and fell over in the snow rolling his ears in the downy white as he whined happily and stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth.

"Why's he doing that Dad?" Nick asked as he tilted his head.

"He's a sand fox son, they aren't built to be in the cold, but since he's lived in Zootopia all his life he's not used to being too warm either and your mother has him bundled up like a Christmas goose. His ears will help him cool off just like yours do you." Nicholas said as he shook his head.

"He can't be in the snow?" Nick asked and looked at his own paw feet.

"Yes, he just won't tolerate it as well as we do. Over time we started living indoors so we all lost some of our natural abilities. He could be in a desert and it probably wouldn't bother him much after he adapted, but it wouldn't be the same for you. Most mammals can only go one extreme or the other, and too far either way for any mammal is not good."

"Is that why Mom makes us wear boots?" he asked as Finnick continued rolling in the snow.

"Yes, but only when you are going to be out here for a long period of time. When you get older you probably won't need them anymore." All three tods turned their heads when they heard a knocking on the glass doors. Nick fell over laughing and his father slapped a paw to his face when Finnick bolted from the ground and ran, smacking right into the glass doors in front of Rose as she waved her paws trying to get him to stop so she could open the door. The little pale tod stood there with his face pressed against the glass wagging his tail as Nick rolled around laughing and Rose rolled her eyes as she opened the door. Finnick bound into her arms making the vixen giggle as she picked him up and turned picking up a package off the table, she waved it at the red foxes still in the yard.

"Hot Chocolate!" Nick cried as he ran inside and his father stood up and brushed himself off before he followed the two kits indoors. Rose helped both boys out of their gear and got them to the table where she poured each tod a steamy cup of hot chocolate before she set the table for lunch and sat down.

Nicholas took a long inhaled sniff of the soup sitting in front of him and looked at Rose as she pulled her chair in. "Grasshopper and pea soup? You haven't made this in a while. How did you do that if you were working on the suits?" he asked her and she motioned to the freezer.

"I made it a few days ago. All I had to do was reheat it." She signed before she picked up her spoon and started eating.

Nicholas raised a brow at her before he gave her a coy grin "So you cheated?" Rose tilted her head before she squinted her eyes and Nick was giggling as Finnick slurped his soup.

"I did not cheat!" she said after she put her spoon down. "I cooked it. I just cooked it ahead that's all."

Nicholas reached over and cupped her chin "Clever girl."

Rose rolled her eyes before she stuck her tongue out at him making Nick laugh again. "You got a package in the mail," she signed before she motioned to the counter. Nicholas looked at the small box and thought for a moment before he smiled.

"I wondered when those would get here." He said as he picked up his spoon. Rose gave him a questioning glance before he shook his head at her. "It's a surprise, after lunch I'll get it out." Rose lifted her brows as Nick looked at his father too and then she shrugged her shoulders. Nicholas winked at Nick making the young kit even more curious as they ate their lunch. Nicholas reached and grabbed a few pieces of the toasted bread she had sat out and slathered them with butter after getting another bowl of soup.

"Geez Dad are you hungry?" Nick asked after seeing him fill his third bowl.

Nicholas chuckled "Yes, I didn't have breakfast this morning kitto." He said as Rose wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him and Nick stuck his tongue out when she kissed his cheek.

"Gross," Nick said as he shook his head.

"Really?" Nicholas asked as he looked at his son and smirked. "If I remember correctly there was a young vixen who seemed to catch your fancy the other night." Nick's eyes went wide as Rose looked at him shocked before his ears turned a shade darker and he made a quick retreat from the kitchen with Finnick giggling in tow as his father chuckled. Rose sat at the table and looked at him waiting before he swallowed his food "She's a few years older than him. Pretty girl. Made him blush but he tried to act like it didn't bother him. What did her father call her?" Nicholas thought for a few seconds- "Button."

Rose beamed at him "Allen's daughter?" she asked

Nicholas chuckled. "I should have known you would know who it was."

Rose nodded her head "Of course I do! They are the ones I buy all my spices and flowers from for Nicky's honey from at the open market. He likes growing spices and has the best oregano and thyme I've ever found, he also makes a lot of herbal remedies."

"She's a terrible flirt," he said when she looked back to him.

Rose smiled from ear to ear as she leaned over the table and raised her brows making him laugh. "Like you weren't?" she asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Were?" he asked. "Don't you mean are?" he asked before he leaned over the table and pressed his nose to hers. Rose licked his nose making him laugh before he continued to eat his food. Shortly after she was cleaning the table and dishes while Nicholas sat in the living room watching cartoons with the boys. "Ha!" he said as the bug on the screen ran into a tree and a rabbit chased behind him with a gun shaped like a carrot. "That is funny." he said and Nick and Finnick both shrugged their shoulders as the rabbit tried to coax him out of the tree.

"Why is the rabbit's name Elmer Fudd?" Nick asked.

"Well Elmer means Royal and Fudd means a gun owner or foolish person. Gun owners weren't generally foolish, but they outlawed them for a reason, and the rabbit is foolish. That's why the cricket's name is Bugs, because he bugs the bunny."

Nick smiled "So the bunny is royally stupid?"

Nicholas chuckled, "I suppose when they came up with the names that's what they could have been thinking, but it's just a cartoon. Knowing what names mean is a fox thing boys." Both boys laughed when the cricket snuck out of the tree behind the bunny when it screamed and the rabbit jumped into the branches with all his fur standing on end.

 **Note;** Chen I Sao (Chin Shih) was a female pirate in China during the 19th century. Too much history here for full details, and several books with conflicting 'facts'.

There is a story about a fox chasing a hare or rabbit where the rabbit outsmarts the fox by turning into several things as a disguise to escape, the first one he turns into is a tree. The fox ends up eating a tree at the end of the tale thinking it is the rabbit tricking him again after the rabbit hurts its leg and hides in a nearby bush because he is too tired to run anymore and has used all his magic trying to escape the fox. The story about the fox chasing the hare and the hare turning into a rabbit is a stretch. In this story all the animals of the world were the same and one started to chase another, the chasers legs and tail grew longer and the chasie's tail got shorter and ears got longer because he kept turning his head back. Thus the fox and rabbit were ultimately created by each other.

No truth in the Yggsdrasel tale, though it does seem to make some sense in my twisted mind as to how trees, eggs, and rabbits somehow got embedded into modern religions and the holiday of Easter. The meaning of the word Yggsdrasel is unknown apparently. But correct me if I'm wrong, it is commonly referred to as the tree of life. Heimdall and Loki did get into a fight over Freya's necklace. There is a short tale about the fox who tricked a blackbird out of his meal by telling him he wanted to hear him sing. Heimdall supposedly lost a hand to Fenrir after tricking him into being chained with the strongest metal ever forged after he had escaped his cage. The gods were terrified of Loki's children.

The sly fox and the lazy wolf are another fable. The story of the God of Three Horizons and how Heimdall got that name is made up and added to the tale of Popocateptl and Izaccihuati that I changed slightly to fit into my story. The bit about Heimdall going under the tree of life and swallowing Odin's eye is made up, but he did have the ability to see into the future to some extent and no one ever really knew how he did that because there aren't a ton of stories about him. There seemed to be some hostility between him and Loki because Loki was the only one who came in and out of Asgard without his knowledge or consent.

The story Nicholas told about the fox and the hare is a short moral story of the same name.

I loved Ren and Stimpy, and South Park. There is a cartoon of Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd in a role reversed position that was released on May 7 1955. Its title was Hare Brush. Good luck finding it though.


	9. Chapter 9

Broken Mould; Chapter; 9 16

 **I might tick some people off with real history, but it's in here.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters**

 **The Broken Mould; Beginnings**

Downhere; Living The Dream

Rose came into the living room with the mail in her paws and sat next to Nicholas on the couch. She curled her legs up beside herself as she snuggled next to him on the couch and handed him the box he had received and began to thumb through the letters she had received. Nicholas had started to cut the tape on the box with his claws when Rose sat up and he looked at her to see why she seemed to be excited. She dropped the other envelopes on the table and opened the one in her paws only to smile and press it to her chest as her eyes glossed over. "Rose?" Nicholas asked when she turned to him smiling. She handed him the letter and he looked it over before he looked at Finnick and back to her shaking his head as he smiled. "How did you do that?" he asked as she bounced excitedly next to him.

"I asked Amelia to help me get him tested and sent the results into the state, the district and the school board. He placed three grades above his age. They have to let him in now!"

Nicholas chuckled as she became more excited and motioned towards the two boys. "You going to tell them?" he asked and she clapped her hands getting both boys to look back at them and away from the cartoons they were currently watching. She handed the letter to Finnick after Nicholas gave it back to her as Nick looked over the smaller tods shoulder.

Finnick read the letter and gave her a somewhat confused look as Nick began to hop up and down behind him. "You get to go to school! With me! You'll be in the same grade as I am!" he said excitedly and Finnick looked back to Rose and saw her nodding her head.

"You will probably be in the same class because your last names start with the same last letter too" she signed.

The little fox looked back to his brother and started hopping around too. "School!"

"I think he likes that idea Rose," Nicholas sat up on the couch and finished unwrapping the box in his paws. The boys and Rose looked to see him pulling out a package from the box and as he unwrapped it she tilted her head. "These are Nokia 9000i phones. They are the first cell phones with the capability to text anyone else and a keyboard you can type on." He smirked at his wife who was looking at him with squinted eyes.

"Where did you get the money to buy those?" she asked with a sneaky smile.

Nicholas waved his head playfully as he handed her one of the devices. "Oh you know, I stashed a little here and there. There wasn't much point in us having a land line not being able to afford the TDD and not many others having the tech to work them. Now Mr. and Mrs. Hayward won't have to relay messages for us anymore and take most of our calls. All you have to do is type what you want to say and they will get the message if they have a cell phone." Nicholas said as he unwrapped another package.

"That did not answer my question you sly devil" she signed as she smiled at him again.

Nicholas grinned at her before he chuckled and watched his sons looking wide eyed at the phones he was currently unwrapping. "Tips Darlin'. I have had more than a few very generous mammals as clients." He bounced his brows at her playfully "If I told you about all of that how could I have surprised you with these?" he asked and Rose looked at him stunned as he unwrapped another package.

"How many of these did you buy, and how much did they cost?" she asked as he placed another one on the table. "Four, one for each of us. I didn't figure it would do much good if we couldn't all talk to each other. And you don't want to know how much they cost." She blinked a few times before she looked at her boys who were gawking at the sleek looking black plastic on the table and Nicholas chuckled again watching them before he pointed a claw in their direction. "These are not toys. I'll have to figure out how to work them and explain it to you after I figure it out. If something happens to these because you aren't taking care of them do you know what's going to happen?" he grinned and tilted his head at his sons. Both boys looked at him open mouthed and nodded their heads. "That goes for you too young lady" he turned to Rose and pointed a finger at her. She narrowed her eyes before she lunged at him locking him in a kiss again. Nick and Finnick looked at each other and scrunched up their noses as they shook their heads and giggled.

"Can we go back outside and have a snow fight Dad?" Nick asked and Finnick perked his ears.

Nicholas looked at Rose "I have to get these things plugged in and figure out how they work."

Rose motioned for the boys "You can go back out for a little while but Dad is going to be busy for a while," she signed and Nick looked at Finnick. The smaller tod took off back towards the kitchen to get his coat and boots and Nick followed him as Rose shook her head. She helped them both get bundled back up and outside as Nicholas plugged everything in and sat at the kitchen table looking over the books that had come with the phones and how to activate and work them. Rose made herself busy cleaning up the kitchen as the boys played outside and started having a vigorous snowball fight. Once she had finished the dishes and put them away she returned to the door to check on the boys seeing Nicholas engulfed in the book he was poring over as she dried her paws.

Finnick had a small pile of snowballs he had made for their fight and started looking around trying to find Nick. Rose was snickering at the fact that he had snuck around and was behind the smaller tod about to ambush him as he poked his head over one of the snow mammals they had made earlier. Nick threw a snowball in the opposite direction making Finnick look that way thinking he was there and then threw one smacking him right in the back of the head. "FUCK!" Finnick yelled and Rose dropped her towel and stood there slack jawed as the small tod rubbed the back of his head. She turned to see a wide eyed Nicholas gaping out the back door before she narrowed her eyed and looked back again. Nick was standing there looking at the smaller tod with his paws clasped over his muzzle in shock. The little cream colored tod turned to retaliate and slipped. Right after he fell he yelled out "SHIT!" Rose turned around to her husband with squinted eyes "Where did he learn that?! I know he wasn't watching that cartoon long enough to hear those words and he doesn't watch it if I'm here and I'm always here!" she signed with force.

Nicholas blinked and slouched in his chair as he covered his eyes with his paw "Oh Gods I forgot." She crossed her arms and began to tap her foot on the floor. He sighed and went on a long story about where and each time he had heard the words and when he finally looked back up she cocked her head at him.

"So our youngest son now associates the 'F' word with getting hit and the 'S ' word with falling down?" she asked and he actually curled his lips as he thought about it before he nodded his head. "Is that all that happened?" she asked and watched as he gulped and shook his head. She narrowed her eyes at him again and he forced himself not to shrink into the chair.

"No…" he bit his lip and looked up at the vixen who was still tapping her toes against the floor. He let out another sigh and retold the story of what had happened at Mr. Big's before they had gone to the den and she stopped her movements re-crossing her arms as she leaned into one hip. Nicholas fell back into the chair and reached beside himself slowly pulling his tail up and handing it towards his wife. He had a desperately pathetic look on his face as he looked up at her while she dead panned him.

Then he curled his brow and lips in confusion as she began to laugh at him. Rose walked to him and pushed his chair out straddling his hips as she sat on his lap. Though he had a contemplative and confused look on his face he didn't object when she pressed her lips to his as she ran her paws over his ears and he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled back shaking her head "You really did have a big day didn't you?" she signed and he let his head fall back as he sighed. Rose scratched his neck making him rumbled before he snapped his head back to her.

"You aren't angry?" he asked and she smiled as she shook her head and pulled away enough to let him see her paws again.

"It was an accident. I will talk to Finnick and explain it again. He is still too young to stick to his word yet and understand everything." She looked back to the book he had laid on the table. "Did you figure them out?" she asked and he nodded his head.

"I think so, but we need to sit down and talk about how they work." Rose nodded her head and stood up making her way back to the door and tapped on the glass. Both boys perked their ears and turned their heads towards her. She motioned for them to come inside and helped them out of their gear before they sat at the table together.

Nicholas sat a phone in front of each of them and motioned for them to pick them up explaining how they worked. "Now, as I said. These are not toys and are for emergencies as far as you two are concerned. But for today you can both play around with them until you are comfortable using them and figure out how they work. They are also not to be waved around in front of other mammals. They are expensive and I don't want them causing problems. You both understand why don't you?" he asked and Nick's eyes fell to the laundry basket Rose had sitting by the kitchen table as his face sank. Nicholas looked at the basket and back to his son with a gentle smile before he turned to Rose and asked her to get something for him. She came back to the kitchen a moment later and Nick and Finnick watched as he leaned over and picked up the red neckerchief out of the basket after she handed Nicholas the pacifier he asked her to retrieve.

He held them out to each boy and Nick curled his lip as Finnick took the little plastic item and looked at the red fabric curiously before he saw Nick scowling at it. Nicholas chuckled as he sat it in front of Nick. The young red kit folded his arms in defiance. "Don't get caught up in the past boys. Never let something bad that happened to you define who you are. Use it and let it make you stronger," Nicholas said as Rose sat down smiling again.

Nick looked at his mother and father with curled lips. "Why would I want to keep that thing or the rest of it? Just throw that stuff away so I can forget about it." He frowned as he shoved it away.

Nicholas smiled at him "Did they break you? Or did you learn something from it? If you forget how can you keep something like it from happening again?" he asked and Nick furrowed his brow as he looked at his father. Nicholas picked it up and waved it towards his son "Keep it and make it a reminder that they couldn't break you, that no one ever will. Make sure to use it to remember that you are better than that. So you always remember to get back up when someone knocks you down, to keep fighting and never quit. That is what will make you stronger son."

Nick took the red fabric and looked at it before he turned to see Finnick looking at the pacifier in his paw. The small tod looked back to Nicholas before he smiled at his son and glanced at a smiling Rose. He returned his attention to the two kits watching him. "Never forget where you came from and the things you have been through boys. Take the good memories and let them carry you through the hard times. Don't forget the lessons you learn, but never get stuck in the bad memories. You can't be happy if you live in the past where something bad happened and aren't moving yourself forward holding on to the good things that happened in your life. If you do that, you will miss all the possibilities of making a happy future." Nicholas looked to see Rose bouncing her knee as she smirked at him. Nick rubbed the fabric between his fingers before he looked back to his father and then Finnick. The small tod was blinking at the red pacifier in his paws before he jumped from the chair and ran around the table in front of Nicholas. Rose leaned up to see him standing in front of her husband with his paws up waiting to be picked up. Nicholas reached and pulled him off the floor onto his chest. He tilted his head as he lowered it and raised a brow at the smaller tod "Did I forget something else?" he asked and Finnick looked at the pacifier before he smiled and then licked his face.

Nicholas chuckled as Rose giggled. "Yes, I guess you could miss some of that too," he looked back up and handed Rose the smaller kit and motioned for Nick to come to him. The small tod hopped off the chair with the neckerchief in paw before he climbed into his father's lap as Finnick nuzzled into Rose. "We all have our own demons son. Don't let someone else's creep into your mind and make you believe their story. Make your own story the only one that matters to you and keep fighting to make it better." He pressed his head into his sons as the smaller tod let out a deep breath.

"Like the God of Mischief?" he asked and his father nodded as he sat back up. "Can you tell me some more of his stories Dad?" he asked and Nicholas looked to Rose who tilted her head as she shrugged her shoulders.

"After dinner I will tell you one of the stories about how he fought, sound good?" he asked and Nick looked at the neckerchief and Finnick who was looking at him expectantly.

Nick shoved it into his pocket before he hopped off his father's lap "OK Dad," he smiled back at his father. Nicholas picked up the phones off the table and Rose sat Finnick on the floor. He handed each of one of the devices to the boys and told them they had a few hours to figure out how to talk to each other on them before dinner would be ready. Both boys ran off into the other room as they looked over the phones and buttons.

Rose sat back at the table across from Nicholas. "I wouldn't tell them about the World Serpent if I were you Sweetheart. Nicky has a thing about snakes now." She giggled when he let his shoulders fall.

"Alright, but what about the wolves and Baldur?" he asked and she shook her head as she shrugged her shoulders again.

"Finnick is fascinated with wolves, and I already explained what things were like in prehistoric times when predators hunted, so I don't think it will bother either of them, though the faces they made were cute after they understood it." She giggled as he shook his head.

"I'm going to go sit down and relax for a while Rose. Let me know if you need anything?" he nuzzled her before he left the kitchen and made his way to the living room where he found his chair and sat down listening to the two boys giggling upstairs as he turned the T.V. on….

Rose stood at the kitchen door watching her boys as she bit her lip. The two were sneaking around their father's chair whispering. Nicholas had fallen asleep and the two had repeatedly tapped his whiskers and hid as they giggled while he swatted at them or wiped his face trying to get to the itch of the sensations they were causing. She cupped her paws over her muzzle when she saw him with a tiny smile he was keeping hidden from the laughing kits. Finnick and Nick snuck up beside the chair again and just as they reached to tap his whiskers they both squealed when he growled and snatched them off the floor. He held them both up giggling by the scruff of their necks and turned back to Rose with a raised brow. "Do you know what I caught Rose?" he asked and both boys gasped. He turned back to them and bounced his brows a few times before they started squealing trying to break out of his grasp as they giggled again. "I caught a snack!"

"NOOO!" They both squealed as he pulled them into his lap.

"RAWR RAWR RAWR!" Rose laughed when she walked up behind them and looked over his shoulder to see them both laughing and squirming in his lap as he nuzzled them both. Finnick reached up and grabbed his whiskers making him cringe with the slight pull. Both kits in his lap stopped squirming as he stopped and squinted his eyes at them. "Do you know why we have those and what they are for?" he asked and both kits looked at each other before returning their gaze to him and shaking their heads. Rose sat on the arm of his chair as they both sat up in his lap and looked at him wide eyed. He gave a glance to his wife smirking and she smiled as she leaned into him. "Mom ever tell you two about the Fox and the Hare who outsmarted the Lion?" he asked and both boys shook their heads. "Well, the fox and the Hare were chasing each other around and playing together when the hare fell and hurt his leg. The fox was trying to help the hare but they got surprised by a lion and he wanted to eat them. The fox told the lion that if he helped him get the hare to a better place that he would help him make a wonderful soup out of the hare and let him eat him too if it wasn't the best thing he ever had. But the fox told the lion that he needed his whiskers to bind the hare's legs so he would be easier to carry to the best place. The lion agreed and pulled them all out and let the fox tie up the hares legs so he could carry him."

"Why didn't the lion just carry him Dad?" Nick asked.

Nicholas laughed when both boys scrunched up their noses as their mother giggled. "Well he was lazy son. He was going to get a free meal and not have to do any of the work. He was going to eat the fox after he ate the hare anyway, so he thought making the fox do the work would be even better because the fox would be too tired and wouldn't have been able to run away." Both boys made an O after they understood it and turned back to him expectantly. "The fox carried the hare to a cave where he put him in a smaller opening and then crawled in with him. He asked the lion to get a few sticks to build a fire and when the lion came back the fox and the hare were gone. They had snuck through the other side of the cave and he went in to get them out. But because his whiskers were gone he got into a place that his head got stuck into and he couldn't go any further. The fox and the hare reappeared and laughed at him."

"Why?" Finnick asked as he tilted his head.

"They were making fun of him because he stuck his head into something he couldn't get it back out of. Without his whiskers he couldn't tell that it was too small for him to fit through. But then they helped him get out and he couldn't eat them because they had become friends. So what's the moral of that story?" he asked and waited as they both looked at each other and shrugged. "If you want something you need to use your head, not lose it. We have whiskers to make sure we don't get stuck somewhere, but it also means that if you want something you need to think and work for it yourself, or you'll end up with an empty belly and stuck someplace you can't get out of." Nicholas looked up as Rose tapped his shoulder. "Speaking of empty bellies, Mom's got dinner done." He laughed as Finnick jumped off his lap and ran to the kitchen. Rose helped Finnick into his seat as Nicholas and Nick took theirs. She helped them all fix their plates and sat down as Nick looked at his father again.

"Was it the God of Mischief and Heimdall in the story Dad?" Nick asked and Nicholas nodded his head as he took a bite of the chicken Rose had fried. "I thought they fought all the time?" he asked and his father leaned back smiling.

"They were brothers, just because they fought didn't meant they didn't love each other son. The God of Mischief wanted to make sure his brother was safe so he tricked the lion so he could carry him home after he got hurt. Family is the most important thing in the world. It is where you will always find home."

Nick tilted his head. "Is that why the God of Mischief was so sad after he lost the…" he looked around for a second before he spoke again " _girl_ he was fighting for?"

Nicholas smiled as he took another bite of his food and watched his sons eating. "That creature or girl changed him as much as his wife did. After he lost Sigyn he wasn't the same. She was different from the other Gods, just like he was in some ways."

Nick looked up from his food and sat his fork down. "What do you mean she was different? I thought she was a God just like the others."

His father shrugged as he took another bite. "She was, she just wasn't born like the others. Idun found her growing inside one of the fruits she used to make their food and wine."

Nick stuffed another piece of chicken in his mouth as he munched up his food. Rose slapped Nicholas on the shoulder and signed "If you don't find a way to fix that I'm going to stop feeding you!"

Nicholas turned back to see his oldest son knawing on the meat with his mouth chomping his food. He turned back to her with a slight grimace "Give me some time darlin' I'll figure out something alright?" Rose sighed and nodded at him.

Nick turned back to his father "How was she growing inside a fruit? Wasn't she a fox too?"

Nicholas shook his head "They never figured that out either. Idun told her father she thought that maybe that piece of fruit had too much energy in it and she just started growing in there, but she liked the little girl and Odin let her keep her as her own daughter. Idun raised her and she became one of the sweetest most loyal gods there were. When the God of Mischief met her he was enamored with her and Idun would only allow him to court her if he could prove he wanted her and was worthy of her paw. He took it as a challenge and did _one_ of the worst things in his history. He kidnapped Idun and delivered her to a giant that wanted to make her his wife. The gods were furious because they started to age, they made him go back and get her. He turned himself into a giant bird and stole her. He used one of Freya's feathers to become lighter than a falcon to fetch her, he had to turn her into a peanut so he could carry her back. But the giant turned himself into an eagle and followed him back to Asgard. The gods put up a fire around the walls and it set the eagle on fire killing him. Idun was angry and the giant's daughter was even more angry. They both demanded he make it up to them."

Rose stood and cleared the dishes as he continued to talk to the two kits whose attention was glued to him. "How'd he get out of that Dad?"

Nicholas looked to Rose who had sat back down and was giving him a chastising glare before she signed out 'Keep it kit friendly.' He chuckled as she leaned back in her chair. "Well, Idun agreed that if he could make the Giantess laugh, which she never did, she would forgive him his trespass. He tied a string to his tails and to the beard of a goat." Rose sat up smirking at her husband as he winked at her and Nick and Finnick sat up in their chairs waiting. "Every time the God of Mischief or the goat would move they would both scream in pain and stumble. The God of Mischief fell over into Idun's lap and that is what made the giant eagle Thyjazi's daughter Skadi laugh and the God of Mischief got himself out of trouble. But Idun told him he could never have Sigyn as his mate."

Nick and Finnick looked back to their father and perked their ears up "How did he end up marrying her then Dad?" Nick asked and Finnick nodded his head.

Nicholas smiled as he glanced between the two "That was Sigyn's doing. After she saw what he was willing to do and go through to have her as his own she asked her mother if she could have him. Idun said he wasn't good enough for her. When she saw how upset her daughter was she made a deal with her. She said that if she could pluck the whiskers from a wild lion she would make her a potion that would make the God of Mischief always care for her and be true and faithful. She turned her into a normal fox and let her go to earth to accomplish her mission thinking she would be too afraid to follow through with it. For more than a month Sigyn hunted and caught meat that she would take to the river each day and feed a wild lion. The lion got more and more comfortable around her and eventually she got close enough to pull one of his whiskers out. The big cat only looked at her and returned to his free meal allowing her to run and find her way back to the place she had told her mother she would call her from. Idun thought she had been eaten and was in mourning for her, so it was Heimdall who came and brought her back to Asgard with the whisker of a wild lion she presented to her mother."

"When Idun saw what she was willing to do for him. She cried because she was still alive and gave her permission to take the God of Mischief as her mate. When Sigyn asked for the potion Idun said she didn't need it, that if the only thing she needed was time to get what she wanted she was sure she could change him into a better fox. That is how she finally got her name. Idun named her Sigyn because it means victorious girlfriend, she won what she truly wanted and Idun said it was also a sign of time that led her daughter home and found her a mate. That is why the vixens always ask the tods to marry them. And the reason we learn what the meaning of names are."

"Did she change him Dad?" Nick asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

Nicholas smiled and reached over grabbing Rose's paw. "She did. You would be surprised how much one other mammal can change you boys. Just be careful about who you let do it." Rose smacked him on the shoulder as he laughed. She pulled her paws away and told both the boys they needed to go get ready for a bath before she tried to help Finnick out of his chair. The little tod shook his head as he hopped down on his own and chased after his brother up the stairs to get their pajamas ready. "I'm working the night shift the rest of the week Rose. This will be the only night I can tell them stories"

She wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a kiss before she pulled away. "I wondered why you were going all out tonight"

He pulled her to him again, "I get to sleep in in the morning and Nick has a half day in the afternoon because of the snow. I saw it on the news earlier. Are you taking Finnick in tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll get him enrolled and take Nicky on the bus with us. I better get up there before they flood the bathroom again." Nicholas smirked at her as she walked away and turned to the sink. He washed the dishes for her and went up the stairs to find her hauling two giggling kits out of the bathtub. Rose looked up at him from the floor and narrowed her eyes when he started laughing at her. The whole front of her blouse and skirt were soaked as she dried them off. Nicholas took them into the bedroom helping them get into their pajamas as Rose changed into her nightgown and dropped her wet clothes into the hamper. She rolled her eyes at him when he sent the boys to their room to get their bed ready and bounced his brows at her. "What?" he asked as she deadpanned him. "I like it when you're wet!" She picked up a pillow and threw it at him as he rushed out of the room laughing at her again. She walked to pick it up and stood to find him in the doorway waiting "Are you coming Sweetheart?" he asked and she held a finger out to him as she straightened out the pillow. When she looked back he was staring at her with a shit eating grin. "Not yet you aren't, maybe later though," he said as he crossed his arms and smirked at her again. Rose let her jaw fall open before she narrowed her eyes and started chasing him down the hallway with the pillow. He ran into the boys' room. "We're under attack! Quick to arms!" he said as he picked up a pillow and stood at the end of the bed. Both boys picked up a pillow and took defensive positions around their father when she burst through the door.

Rose looked and saw both boys standing there with their father as he bounced his brows again. He raised them both as she stuck the pillow between her thighs to free her paws. "Want some treasure?" she asked and both boys quirked their heads."It's the sweetest treasure in the whole world, and you're favorite too" she signed and then sent her own smirk to an open mouthed Nicholas.

"You wouldn't" he said as she smiled her sweetest smile at him.

"COOKIES!" Finnick screamed and she nodded her head.

"Get him!" Nick said as he turned on his father.

"MUTANY!" Nicholas yelled as he was assaulted from three sides. It wasn't long before they had him on the floor laughing as they smacked him with their soft weapons. He grabbed Rose and pulled her down beside him as they all settled on the floor. She held up her paw and two fingers to the boys.

"Do you want some cookies too Dad?" Nick asked as they started to go out the door.

Nicholas chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Rose. "No, help your brother get some and hurry back. Only two a piece, I've got all the sweets I need right here," he smiled as he pulled Rose closer.

"Finnick run! They're gonna kiss again!" Rose giggled as both boys took off and ran down the hallway.

"Vicious Vixen," he mouthed as she sat up next to him on the floor.

"I wouldn't be if you could keep that silver tongue of yours on a leash Mr. Wilde," she signed and he only smiled wider. She narrowed her eyes at him and shook a finger in warning. He laughed as he pulled her into a hug and wrapped his tail around her as he rumbled.

The boys came back into the room to find their parents sitting on the bed waiting for them with one of their books. Nick handed two cookies to his mother and they sat eating them as Nicholas opened the book to a page that had a picture of the fox bound and chained again. Nick shivered when he saw it. "I hate snakes!" His father bit his lip as he looked at the page and cleared his throat. Rose tipped her brow in a 'told you so' way that made him sigh. "What is she doing Dad?" Nick asked as he pointed to the picture.

"She was holding a bowl over his head to keep the venom from falling onto him," Nicholas said as he turned back to his son.

"How many times did they tie him up like that?" Nick asked as Finnick scooted closer to the page.

"At least twice. This was the first time. This was after they found out he was the reason Baldur died." Nick gave his father a curious glance as Finnick scooted closer again. "He was jealous of his brother. Everyone loved the bear and after he died the whole world cried for him, everyone except the God of Mischief. He disguised himself as an old witch named Pokk and refused to shed a tear for his brother. He broke free after the gods turned one of their sons into a wolf and him and Sigyn watched as one brother killed the other. When he escaped she told him to run because she knew she was dying and didn't want him to see her death too. She had to beg him to leave her."

Nick looked at the page and even Finnick was cringing. "Why was she dying Dad?"

Nicholas turned the page to show the pictures of their sons. "Their sons' names were Nari and Narfi. Narfi meant death, and Nari meant corpse. Odin turned Narfi into a wolf he named Vali- it means son of Odin. But he was a wild wolf, and after he killed his brother Odin cast him to the earth. They say that is why wolves howl at the moon. He was the first wolf here and part of his spirit lives within them all, mourning for his father because he sees him each time he looks at the moon and he remembers the family that he lost. Sigyn was dying of a broken heart. After losing both her sons she knew it was only a matter of time before she lost her mate too, that's why she begged him to leave her."

"Why did he name them that? Wait, I thought you said he had other kits too," Nick said as Finnick pointed to Fenrir.

Nicholas nodded his head "Yes, he did, but that was before he was with Sigyn. She changed him and he became faithful to her. One other mammal can change who you are boys," he said as Rose snuggled in closer to him on the bed. "His other children weren't like the other Gods. I suppose he thought those names were funny. Mammals often think or thought he was the devil. His only daughters name was Hel, and she was the ruler of the underworld or Hell. Fenrir was so big that the other gods were afraid of him. He almost killed Odin when Odin was trying to set things right again. There was a massive battle and the only gods who survived were the original eight and the God of Mischief and a few of the sons of Thor and the other gods. The others all went willingly into the Ozaruki while Inun gathered the wisdom and energy from the fallen so they would be kept safe. I suppose that is one of the reasons he is thought of as a demon or the devil by some mammals."

"How many kits did he have Dad?" Nick asked as he looked at the book.

Nicholas looked to Rose who tilted her head and widened her eyes slightly. "Uh, well he had at least five that are in our books. But you'll find out about the other one when you get older kitto."

Nick and Finnick looked at each other before they looked at their mother who shook her head at them. "What about the other girl?" Nick asked.

Nicholas sighed a breath of relief having diverted the conversation. "Well, he met herafter he lost his family. Odin went to catch him and when he found out that Sigyn had died he stopped running and waited for them to catch him. He was in such a pitiful state when they found him that Odin let Heimdall take him back to Asgard. Heimdall thought he had lost his mind because he kept talking about hearing someone crying all the time. For three years there was nothing but cold and darkness in a bitter winter when he was sick and because Baldur was gone. He thought he was hearing the voice of his dead wife. Then he started acting strange and Baldur came back from within the Ozaruki and lifted the darkness from Asgard and the world. That is when Heimdall started watching him and realized he was doing something he was trying to hide and when Odin found out what was going on that's when they started fighting again."

"Well, what was she like? I thought we only had one mate?" Nick said as he scrunched up his lips and looked at the book again.

"They weren't mates son. No one knows what she was or how she changed him. There are only a few stories about her and she never showed up as anything except this." Nicholas flipped through a few pages and landed on one where he turned the book and showed both boys the picture. They both tilted their heads trying to figure out what they were looking at.

"It's just a bunch of circles and light, that don't make no sense." Nick said as he ran his paw over the picture.

Nicholas shrugged, "Another one of those things that is just lost to time son. We may never know what it was."

Finnick scrunched his nose up and furrowed his brow and then pointed to the book. Nicholas handed it to him and he flipped through the pages. "How come they didn't put his mate in there?" Finnick asked and then pointed at Sigyn and the Ozaruki.

Nicholas smiled when even Nick became curious as he scratched the smaller kits head making him churr. "That is a good question. It's because the gods were only immortal with Idun's fruit. The underworld and Valhalla were already gone because Odin took them all before the great battle started when they started chasing the God of Mischief, so Odin made the Ozaruki to keep their knowledge, wisdom and memories safe until he could bring them back. He made them right before the great battle. When he realized they were all going to die in the battle he put them all to sleep after they started fighting so they wouldn't be lost. But Sigyn was lost somehow in the middle of it all."

Nick looked at the book and back to his father "There's no more heaven? What happens when we die?"

Nicholas shook his head as Rose sat beside him. "Even if Odin has restored Valhalla, the Valkyries are no longer there to take anyone back to it. They were Odin's paw maidens and the angles that took the ones they deemed worthy back to heaven or fought for the Gods. They were cast from Valhalla when the gods were put to sleep. This is all there is son, so you have to make your own heaven here for as long as it lasts."

Nick turned when Finnick let out something similar to a snort and scrunched his nose up. The smaller fox was tilting his head at the book and turned to both older foxes when he pointed at a picture where mammals were dancing around a tree and had their paws up towards the sky. "Why are they praying then?" Finnick asked.

Rose shifted as she snickered and Nicholas turned his eyes from the book to see both boys waiting expectantly as they blinked at him. "There is nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it boys. But you should also remember that no one else is going to solve your problems for you. If you want something in this life, you have to work for it, and sometimes fight for it. Finding happiness in this world or getting what will make you happy will take time and patience. So don't expect the Gods to just grant a request if you do pray. We each have to find and make our own path and stick with it to end up where we want to be or with the mammals and friends that will make us happy," he squeezed Rose closer to his side and she leaned into him before resting her head on his shoulder.

Nick looked at his father with a furrowed brow as Rose tipped her head looking at him. "How're we supposed to do that Dad if everyone thinks we are bad?" he asked.

Rose looked at her husband before she shook her head smiling. Nicholas folded his paws as he turned back to his boys. "That is just another way of getting stuck in the past boys. Remember who you know you are and that there isn't one species, not one race within a species who hasn't been under the control of another at one time or another. Prejudice or racism is all just another word for speceism, and it will always be a problem. Predators have been ruled by prey, prey have been ruled by predators. Every species has been at the mercy of another at one time or another, even those within the same species have enslaved their own and killed them just because they believed in different things. Don't let their judgment of you change who you know you are. We can't change what we are, but that shouldn't define who you know you are."

"Why would other mammals kill their own kind?" Nick asked and his father shook his head.

"Wars start over some fairly complicated things sometimes, and sometimes it is just a misunderstanding or stupidity. Mammals have fought for things as silly as an argument, all the way to land or religion, or species divisions. And none of them were worth the lives that were lost unless the battles they were fighting were to save lives and not just take more of them. There were some pretty brave hero's and legends made through them though."

Finnick perked his ears "Like who?" he asked and Nicholas turned to Rose. She chewed her lip for a second before she signed out a word that had him grinning at her. "So we are doing a history lesson tonight too hu?" He asked and she got off the bed getting another book from the shelf. She handed it to him before she sat back down and he flipped the page open and showed them both a picture. "This is Geronimo. He was a native in this country before the war and a great warrior for his people and the others in their land. He even became a great hero to those who came here and his name is still shouted sometimes at the moment someone is trying to be brave." He said and Nick asked why. Nicholas chuckled "Well he became famous and when the soldiers first started jumping out of airplanes one of them was very large, even for his species. His name was Aubrey Eberheart and he was a private at the time. He was bragging about not being afraid to leap from the plane and one of his friends on the team told him he knew he would be so scared he would forget his own name. When his time came to jump he turned around and smiled at his friend just before he yelled the name Geronimo! and jumped. It became a military tradition and civilians even started saying it."

Nick scrunched his nose up, "Why did he say that? That wasn't his name."

Nicholas chuckled again as Rose bit her lip. "He did it on purpose because it proved he still had his head and was not afraid to jump. The other soldiers thought it was funny. And everyone knew who Geronimo was. He was famous for being brave and smart and continuing to fight no matter how hard things got."

Finnick looked back to the picture and perked his ears "Why was he fighting?" the smaller tod asked and

Nicholas turned the page. "He lost everything, his family, his home and they were trying to take away the way he lived and how his people lived. He loved his life and those things he lost, he didn't want to lose anymore or his people to lose anymore either so it just made him fight harder. The ones he was fighting thought they were all savages because they lived different. The truth is they were more civilized than the ones who started trying to change them. A lot of different tribes were already doing things back then that we think are normal today. Working together with different species of other tribes trying to fix things and make things better. They were the ones who started the great pact between predators and prey here."

"Did he win Dad?" Nick asked as he looked at the pictures.

Nicholas shook his head "No, he didn't. He died in 1909 after being a prisoner for more than twenty years. He was on his way home when he fell off the side of a mountain and injured himself."

Nick shook his head "Then what was the point in him fighting for?"

Nicholas took the larger book from Nick and Rose put it away as he handed Nick the smaller book. "You can always learn something from the past. Geronimo surrendered and stopped fighting. But the last thing he said before he died is one of the most important things to remember." Both kits perked their ears as Nicholas smirked at them. "He said- I never should have surrendered. I should have fought until I was the last mammal standing. The point is that if you stop fighting you may regret it later and you will never know what would have happened if you had kept trying. But win or lose, you won't have any regrets about it later. Don't be afraid to leap if you think it's worth fighting for. In a way he still won because no one will ever forget his name even if they don't understand who he was or all the things he went through and fought for. He changed the world because he changed minds."

"What did his name mean Dad?" Nicholas gave his son a lopsided smile.

"His real name was Goyahkla, it means he who yawns. Geronimo was a version of Jerome given to him by his enemies and it means Saint. If you boys want to hear everything about him and the others like him Mom can take you to the library sometime. That book just has little bits and pieces in it." Both kits nodded their heads as Rose took the book and opened it to another page.

"There were others like him?" Nick asked as Finnick yawned.

"Yes, one of the mammals that came from another tribe's name was Standing Bear. He said something to a judge that was looking over his case and his name was Dundy. What Standing Bear said started changing his mind about believing the natives were savages. He told judge Dundy that if they each cut their paw they would both feel pain, they would both bleed red blood, that he was a mammal just like the judge and the Gods had made them both. That just because they were different didn't mean he was a savage. There were several others there that day that influenced the way he thought and the judge started changing things. The natives had a great deal more influence on our culture today than most mammals understand. Mom can help you learn about them at the library too." Nicholas said as he helped them both get tucked in under the blankets an Rose put the book away.

Finnick tilted his head and then the smaller tod asked "What's a savage?"

Nicholas sat up straighter and took a deep breath. "Well, the meaning of that word has changed because of the way they started thinking differently about all the different native mammals of the world. They used to use it to describe any other mammals who didn't live the same way or they considered uncivilized. But now it means a mammal or animal that is fierce or violent and uncontrollable. The reason for that is because even when we were still wild animals we didn't act that way. A wild animal will avoid problems and try to run if they are scared. The only reason any normal animal would usually fight is if they feel threatened or scared because they are trapped. And they won't kill anything unless they are going to eat it. Usually a savage mammal was sick because animals aren't usually violent unless there is something wrong with them. The most common reason a mammal used to become savage was a disease they called rabies. But no one has gotten sick from that in a very long time."

Nick looked at his father and then his mother as Finnick snuggled into the blankets and pillows beside him. "I don't want to have any more bad dreams Mom."

Rose looked at Nicholas and he scratched the back of his neck as he tilted his head with a slight grimace on his face. She gave him a soft smile and motioned for him to scoot over a little. Nick watched his mother intently as she started talking. "You're dreams are just like life Nicky. If you don't like them or they are scary, change them."

The little tod sat up slightly and even Finnick was paying attention again. "How do you change dreams when you don't know you are asleep?" he asked and she smiled at him again. "You can't control everything, but if you want to change your dreams to be better the easiest way to do it is to change your mind." He tilted his head in a questioning manner that made her giggle as Finnick watched her too. "Before you go to sleep, think about the happiest things you can imagine. It can be a memory, or something you like, it can be a show, a book you read or even something you made up just for yourself. Anything as long as it is something that makes you happy. Don't think about the things that scare you or make you worry before you fall asleep, and your dreams will start being happy too."

Nicholas watched as Rose settled the boys back into the bed and nuzzled both of them before she stood. He gave her a grin before he leaned down and ran his paw over both kits heads telling them goodnight before they turned the light off and left the room, watching as both kits curled up together and snuggled further into the bed from the hallway. Rose wrapped around him and when she looked up he was gazing at her with a twinkle in his eye. "You are amazing Sweetheart."

Rose smiled back at him "I am only amazing because I have an amazing mate. You know that right Nicholas?" she asked after she had pulled her paws away to talk.

"I know I've been dreaming since the day I met you Rose, and I can't imagine my life if I hadn't been Nickel-less." The vixen bit her lip as she looked up at him and then snatched him into a languid kiss that had him rumbling into her chest. Nicholas looked back to check on the boys before he picked her up and carried her bridal style back to their room…

 **Note;** Yes it has been this long since the first fully functioning cell phones were made to be able to communicate with each other with a working type function and not just numbers. It is a stretch to say they could afford them but keep in mind Nicholas has been working for Mr. Big for a little over a year and has been squirreling away all the tips from the wealthy mammals who use his limo service. At this time these phones ran around 800.00 a piece. A price he was willing to pay to be able to talk to his wife and keep in touch with their sons if there was an emergency. And Rose is somewhat aware of what they cost as it was a pretty big deal at the time.

The story of the fox, the hare and the lion is based off the fable of the lion the fox and the bird.

There aren't many stories about Sigyn (Loki's wife) either, so I got to take some liberties with her. Loki did kidnap Idun trying to save himself after he ticked off a giant named Thyjazi. A giant, who was disguised as a bird and agreed to let Loki live if he brought her to him so he could make her his wife. Freya gave him one of her magical feathers and he turned himself into a giant hawk and stole her back but had to turn her into a nut or fig to carry her home. (Since I made Idun an elephant I thought a peanut was more fitting) The giant followed him back to Asgard where he caught fire trying to get past the flames set to guard Asgard after Loki and Idun were inside. Skadi demanded retribution for her father's death who was the giant Thyjazi who had turned himself into an eagle to chase Loki when he stole her back and died in the process. To make up for this error she demanded him to make her laugh. Loki tied a string to a goats beard and his testicles- ouch- he fell over into Skadi's lap and that is what made her laugh. (I'm not sure if that's true but I read it somewhere)

The story he tells about Sigyn pulling 'The Lions Whiskers' is also a fable that is nearly identical in my story. Just different characters.

There seem to be a few stories about Loki having some kind of chains around him. The giant Utgard-loki had chains wrapped around him in the story of Thor. Strange accounts of the way his sons died and the names used as they appear to change in some versions. You'll have to decide for yourself if there were one or two of them because it seems debatable, along with who actually killed who and the names. I am getting sources from all over the internet and referencing the Prose Edda.

Geronimo!- you should really just look this up if you are curious. Lots of facts to find regarding him, standing Bear and Judge Dundy. Remember the Alamo - They are all connected. (Course I could be a moron and have facts from everywhere in my head and that I am reading from everywhere that are wrong. Written history is never the real history- and there are a ridiculous amount of different stories)


	10. Chapter 10

Broken Mould; Chapter 10 15

 **This is the first bit of drama/tragedy/horror... Yeah, I'm not gonna lie about not being able to classify these stories well, because what I consider horror, probably isn't what everyone else thinks is. I don't do _anything_ that involves child abuse or gore, I probably could do it well, but eh, when you've seen it all you figure out pretty quick that physical things like that aren't the things that are the true horrors - seeing it and getting over it is. This is part of what I consider horror. Most would think it, I don't know tragedy or drama. I have been having an internal debate that I am trying to solve that has left me conflicted. This story is the reason I joined Fanfic and I have motives for showing it that are being questioned. It has left me wondering if continuing to put things up is the right choice because well, I am human and just as prone to the same problems others have and I have Tics to deal with just like everyone else. I am greatly appreciative for the responses I have received. I was very concerned about using real history as it can be a touchy subject for many people, just like religion, politics, etc. I have been writing this for more than a year and I am a nerd. So I did a lot of research on subjects that are in it, but as calm as it is now, it will get dark and venture into something even I find a truly disturbing. It will be laid out in black and white. No gray. The reason for this is a simple truth and one I could spell out and give the whole story away. This part of the story is about Nicks life. But those who raise us and the hell they go through is why they teach us things they teach us and part of what makes us who we become.** **Chapter 25, is a ways off. If you (any reader) decide to stay with this story, I tell you this not to ruin the mystery or story but out of respect. No matter how dark it gets, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. Always...**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its character**

* * *

 **The Broken Mould; Hurricane**

Avril Lavign; Keep Holding On

Nicholas sat on the bed watching his wife pacing back and forth. "What am I supposed to do? It's ridiculous! He's nine. It's not his fault he is soft spoken and Nick is in no better a place either. Those little heathens from the Junior Ranger scouts told everyone what happened that night and now everyone picks on both of them! They have been picking on them for three years Nicholas!"

Nicholas tapped his foot on the floor and she stopped and turned to him. "Rose, they have each other and neither of them are doing badly at the moment."

The vixen pursed her lips at him as she raised a brow "Nicholas, they want to put Finnick in different classes because he is refusing to talk again! What are they going to do if they are apart?"

Nicholas sighed as his shoulders slumped "He will grow into his voice Rose, they can't keep them apart forever. I know what they are going through but this is just part of life. Fennec foxes aren't very loud to begin with Sweetheart and Nick doesn't let things like that bother him."

Rose tapped her foot on the floor before she curled her lips making him cringe. "They are telling Finnick he sounds like a little girl! And just because Nicky says it doesn't bother him that they call him the Muzzle Mutt, doesn't mean it doesn't bother him Nicholas! They are torturing our children!"

The silver fox shook his head as she plopped on the bed beside him. "What do you want to do Sweetheart? You know I'll help you no matter what you figure out and think is right."

Rose took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. She furrowed her brows when she felt a heavy thump on the floor through her feet.

"DAD!" Nicholas bolted from the bed with a confused Rose not far behind him.

He ran into his son's room to find Finnick sitting over the sprawled out older tod kit on the floor. "Somethin's wrong with Nick!"

Nicholas rushed to the floor and ran his paw over Nick's head. "Oh Gods," he turned to see a worried Rose standing beside him. "Was he sick today?" he asked and she shook her head slightly.

"He said he didn't feel good this morning but wanted to go to school. He was alright, he said he was just a little tired."

Nicholas looked at Finnick "Son, go get me the thermometer from Moms table." The little fox ran into the hall as Rose knelt beside him and her oldest son. He was mumbling and trying to pant as Rose put a paw on his head. Nicholas squeezed her shoulder as her eyes glazed over. Finnick came back in and handed the thermometer to his father and the silver fox shook his head again before he turned back to Finnick. "Finnick, I need you to go and ask Richard and Clara for some ice. He keeps bags of it in his freezer for after his chemo," he turned to Rose and she was in tears. "Rose, get the shower doors off and fill the tub with cold water."

Finnick ran from the room and went to the neighbors while Rose started the water and removed the shower doors. Nicholas pulled his own shirt off before he started stripping his son. He picked up the limp kit and started rushing down the hall as Mr. and Mrs. Hayward came up the stairs with Finnick and Rose rushed to the bedroom door. She took the bags from the badgers as they both started trying to ask what was going on until they saw Nicholas rushing into the room with the young kit and waited for Rose to put the ice in the water. "Come here sweetie" Mrs. Hayward said to Finnick and he let her pick him up as they tried to stay out of the way. Nicholas knelt next to the tub and placed Nick in the water and Rose got on her knees beside him. As soon as he hit the water he started screaming about burning and thrashing in the tub as he clawed his father and Rose took hold of his wrists trying to keep him still as Nicholas held him in the water. Finnick turned and buried his head in Mrs. Hayward's neck after Nick started screaming and he heard his mother sobbing and trying not to join him. Nicholas had his paw on his son's chest when he finally stopped screaming and his eyes rolled back into his head before his body began to shake. His small paws clenched together as his jaw locked and his limbs began to jolt. Rose fell into Nicholas' shoulder as her husband let out a staggered sob.

Mr. Hayward wrapped his arm around his wife as she tightened her grip on the small kit in her arms and tried not to cry anymore than she already was. Nick's body went limp again in his father's arms and the dark tod ran his paw over his son's head as Rose sat up straight. "We need to get him to the hospital Rose, and we don't have twenty minutes to wait for an ambulance." Rose turned back to see Mr. and Mrs. Hayward talking to Finnick before they turned to her.

"He will be alright with us Rose" Richard said as the smaller kit finally perked his ears up and looked at his mother. Rose handed Nicholas a towel and he wrapped up Nick and rushed out the door to the car. After Rose crawled into the seat he placed him in her lap before he rushed to the driver's side and started the car before they sped out of the driveway. Mrs. Hayward held Finnick at their door as the small tod whimpered "It will be alright, they will be back soon." Mr. Hayward gave his wife a worried grimace as the small kit looked the direction the car had gone in.

Nicholas pulled up to the emergency entrance and rushed to take his son from his wife. The two made their way into the emergency room and dashed to the reception where they were met by a she wolf who took their information and the kits vitals as they waited for a doctor to arrive. They were both startled and glued to the figure who came into the room. The lion had a black mane and tan fur with a large scar over one of his eyes. He began to examine the kit in Rose's arms who looked tiny compared to him and was flicking his ears hastily as he tried not to tip them back. "My name is Dr. Gates. How long has he had the fever and tell me everything that happened."

Nicholas curled back around Rose as the doctor unwrapped Nick and told them to leave the towels off of him. "He said he didn't feel well this morning but wasn't running a fever. He collapsed less than half an hour ago. His temperature was 109. We put him in an ice bath to get it down before we came but he had a seizure and we came straight here after we got him out of the tub." Nicholas said as Rose cradled their son. The lion looked over the smaller kit and then turned his attention to the older tod.

He instructed the nurse to tend to Nicholas' arms even after the older fox had objected to it. "Mr. Wilde, I suspect your son has Tangoniad fever. We have had eight cases of it in the last two months."Both foxes looked at each other and back to the doctor with raised brows. He sighed before he sat in the chair he rolled in front of them. "His temperature has gone up two degrees since you got here. We're going to put him in a cold oxygen tent and pack him with ice to try to keep it down. This is a virus that only hits red fox kits but we don't take chances with it. It blocks the sweat glands that have developed over your species evolution and eventually they become infected and become blisters under the fur. You did well getting him into that tub Mr. Wilde. We'll have a room ready for you two to stay with him in shortly." The lion got up and the nurses came back in taking Nick out on a gurney. Dr. Gates stepped in front of Nicholas as he went to follow Rose.

"Your wife is deaf?" he asked and Nicholas tipped his head to the side looking around the large cat before turning back and nodding his head. The lion sighed as he stood a little straighter and Nicholas' face fell as the cats ears flipped back. "Mr. Wilde" he said as his eyes flicked away slightly and then returned to the fox in front of him. "We will do everything we can to keep your son comfortable. He will be in a great deal of pain after the blisters come up, but the fever will only get worse." Nicholas looked up at the large cat with horror in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I will do everything I can. But this virus is fatal. I need you and your wife to take extreme cautionary measures if you plan on being around any other red foxes or their kits. We don't know how it is being transmitted and don't want it spreading any further and causing a pandemic. We are trying to keep it out of the public so it doesn't cause panic."

Nicholas fought to maintain his posture as the lion gently placed a paw on his shoulder as he nodded his head. "I will have the nurses show you how to disinfect yourselves each time you leave the hospital. But one of you should stay here at all times if it is possible." He got a contemplative look on his face before he tilted his head. "Is your son's fur usually that color? I thought I smelled dye in his fur." He asked as Nicholas sank into the chair and Rose reentered the room.

"No, he's a red fox. He dyed it for Halloween yesterday. Him and his brother were going to be the Barbarossa pirate brothers for Halloween this year. They both dyed their fur grey."

The lion tilted his head as Rose took her seat next to him and curled into his open arm. "How many other kits do you have Mr. Wilde, there is a possibility that they all may get sick" he asked and Nicholas sighed. "Our other son is adopted and he's a fennec fox, Nick is our only kit."

The lion looked at Rose and noticed the glossier sheen to her coat realizing her fur was dyed too, and the slightly whiter fur of her chest made him hold a steady face knowing what it meant after he had noticed how she had watched him speaking. He tipped his head slightly and let them know the nurses would come and get them when their son was settled into his room. Nicholas had been fighting tears since Dr. Gates had told him the news. But once the lion left the room and Rose had curled into him he buried his eyes into his palm as he leaned his elbow into the chair.

Rose looked up to see his snout scrunched up in agony with his teeth showing in a grimace as he held his paw over his eyes. She shook him and when he turned his eyes to her she saw the anguish on his face and nearly fell apart. "We can't lose him! He's only eleven Nicholas! We can't lose our baby, we ca-" He pulled her into his arms after he shook his head and ceased her paws signing as they both fell apart.

Nicholas and Rose were led to a room on another floor and entered to see their son lying in a bed surrounded by a heavy thick clear plastic tent. The nurse explained how to enter and exit and Nicholas let Rose stay with Nick while she explained how they needed to shower each time they left and gave them the special shampoos and soaps they needed to use. Nicholas called the Hayward's to let them know what was happening as Rose sat with Nick. He ran a paw over his head as he stepped back into the room and watched his wife petting their sons head as he kept murmuring nonsense. The nurse stepped into the room again and Nicholas couldn't help but notice how tired she looked. The female skunk had a white uniform on and a hat that looked dated, her clothes were scuffed and looked worn and dirty as she shuffled into the room still wearing a bright smile that didn't match her attire. She stepped closer to him with several syringes in paw before instructing him to join his wife in the tent where she followed him.

"My name is Melissa, I'll be taking care of your son on this shift." Nicholas and Rose sat down next to their son and watched her administer several different medications through his I.V. "This is a pain medication. It will make him drowsy, and maybe a little loopy. This one is an anti itch medication. Sometimes these narcotics and the blisters that he will develop can cause that so it will help keep him comfortable. This one is to help keep his fever down as much as we can. I'll be coming in every few hours to check the ice packs," she shifted them around on Nick's chest after he tried to throw them off again. "I know he's uncomfortable, but it would help me and him if you could make sure he keeps these on himself to help keep the fever down." She looked at Rose expectantly.

Nicholas cleared his throat. "I'll explain it to her Ma'am, she's deaf." The skunk smiled and took hold of Roses paw sending her another sweet smile when she looked away from her son into the dark brown eyes of the nurse. "She can read lips Ma'am," Nicholas said as he scooted closer to his wife.

"My name is Melissa honey," she flicked her eyes and saw Nicholas nod as Rose kept her eyes on her. "He may not be making a lot of sense right now and he will come in and out of this from time to time. Try to get him to drink some water when you can so his mouth doesn't get to dry. He can still hear you and smell you and will know you are here OK? Spend as much time as you can with him and let him know you are here even if it seems like he doesn't know." Rose sobbed as the smaller predator cupped her paws and gave them a gentle squeeze.

Nicholas ran his paw over his face again brushing off the tears in his eyes. "I'll have to go home and get some things," he said when she stood from the bed and Rose leaned back over laying across Nick.

"Alrigh,t" the nurse stated "Just take a shower before you leave and I'll go and get you some scrubs to change into. We need to wash your clothes, but I'll have them back to you in a few hours Mr. Wilde. Please take the sprays I gave you and disinfect your house and car before you return. It will kill anything of the virus that may be in your home." She gave him an apologetic smile and he took a deep breath and nodded before she left the tent and then the room after telling them she would be just down the hall and to use the call button if they needed anything. Nicholas explained everything to Rose and asked if she wanted anything from home. The vixen looked back to him and he wiped away a few tears as she tried to think but was too lost in the moment to remember anything. He gave her a nuzzle before he stepped into the bathroom after the nurse had brought him a set scrubs to change into. He took a shower and left his clothing in the bag she had provided before he gave Rose a quick nod and left.

As soon as he pulled into the driveway he stepped out and doused the inside of the car with the spray he had and then went inside and did the same with the house. He had to step outside and open a few windows after he was overwhelmed with the scent of the chemicals. He was about to step back in when Mr. Hayward appeared at the back fence. The old badger was thin with sparse fur and the shirt he was always wearing hung off him further as the time had gone by. "Nicholas?"

The silver fox turned and walked to the fence with heavy footfalls "How is Finnick?" he asked the old badger.

The striped predator shook his head "Crawled in bed with the wife, but I was wondering the same about your oldest boy." He asked and saw the silver fox shift his eyes as his shoulders fell. Nicholas looked back to the badger with a long face and tears in his eyes. "How long"? Mr. Hayward asked as his own shoulders sank.

"Maybe two weeks if we are lucky. I had some time before I came here and stopped to do some research on the internet. I needed to get myself together anyway. Dr. Gates confirmed it just after they took us to his room. Tangoniad fever, there isn't really anything they can do." The old badger shook his head as Nicholas looked off into nowhere. "I have to get some things together Richard. I'll arrange something for Finnick tomorrow. I know you and your wife are having a difficult time right now."

The old badger stuck his paw on the fox's shoulder. "But I am old son. I will call Mr. Melgic in the morning and see if he can help us. I'm sure he won't have a problem with it as well as those two get along, but Finnick is more than welcome to stay here for a while, and I will call Mr. Big for you in the morning."

Nicholas gave him an appreciative look before he took a key off his ring and handed it to his neighbor. "If there is anything you need just go inside. I'll come by tomorrow and talk to Finnick. Try to explain things."He shook his head as he turned and went back into the house and Mr. Melgic watched him go inside as his tail dragged behind him. Nicholas gathered a few things and got a bag together for Rose and some things for Nick before he returned to the car. He drove back to the hospital and found Rose standing next to Nick's bed. The young kit had his paws in the air frantically waving them around as she watched and Nicholas perked his ears when he heard what the younger fox was saying and trying to sign.

Rose was scratching under his chin and watching his paws as he finally stepped into the tent again. "It's hot! It hurts! Get it off!" Nick was screaming as his father grabbed his paws and held them in place.

Rose was shaking her head and had tears streaking her face while she tried to comfort her son. "Nick listen to me son." the smaller tod turned his eyes to his father as he tried to keep panting, but was wearing himself out quickly. "You can't sweat right now. You have a fever. The ice feels like it hurts because you are so hot. It's not burning you, it's keeping you from getting hotter." Nick whined as he kicked his feet again and Rose caught one of the ice packs and laid it back over his legs. "NICHOLAS," the smaller of the two stopped his movement s and perked his ears towards his father. Nicholas fought the tears in his eyes again after having to be so forceful in the situation. "I can tell you a story to keep your mind off of it if you will listen."

Nick swallowed and was looking around wildly before he turned to this mother "My mouth hurts." Rose looked at Nicholas and he motioned towards the bag he had brought in. She dug through it for a second before finding the purple syrup and mixed it with some water to give him as Nicholas sat next to the bed. After helping him get a drink through the straw Rose sat at the other side petting is head. "Have you heard the one about the mother fox and the coyote?" he asked and Nick shook his head whining as he fought not to throw off any more of the weight and ice on top of him. Nicholas smiled as he pet his sons head with his wife holding his paws.

"The mother fox loved her children and took them into the woods to find something to eat at the pond. When they got there her kits started playing with the frogs in the water and were hopping around acting like the animals they were watching. She laughed so hard that she fell over seeing them hopping around like that. But she forgot that the coyote was there somewhere because they all lived in the same valley. When she stopped laughing she looked to find him almost nose to nose with her. He was lonely but was also hungry and she was worried that he was going to eat her babies. So she asked him why he didn't have any friends. He said he was too busy finding food and hunting and that was the way the world worked. There was no time to find friends if you wanted to survive."

Nicholas paused when the nurse came in and entered the tent. She motioned for him to continue his story as she started changing the ice and administering medications through his I.V. again. "She asked the God of Mischief to help her save her babies and he gave her an idea. The mother fox convinced the coyote that she could give him a friend that would never run away and always be there when he felt lonely. The God of Mischief made the moon shine brighter and she showed him his own reflection in the water. The coyote also thought the reflections in the water of the mother fox and her kits were another family of foxes and he agreed not to eat her for helping him and would eat them instead. He let her leave with her kits and then saw the other foxes were gone too. But he was still happy because even after he hunted, he was never lonely anymore. Because whenever he came back to the water the other coyote would sit and listen to him talking so he never bothered the mother fox or her kits again."

Rose held his paw as Nick finally started settling into the bed again. Nicholas moved and let the nurse check him over before she wrote down some things and gave them both a smile before she left the room again. Melissa made her way back down the hall to her desk and started to sit down before she caught sight of Dr. Gates poring over papers in the office behind her again. She walked to the door and took a glance in before she shook her head and stepped inside. "You have been working on this for weeks Harrold. I don't think you are going to be able to trace where a virus is coming from."

The lion slumped into his chair as he groaned and rubbed his head. "There has to be a connection here Melissa. He is the ninth fox kit in less than two months. All of them were under the age of twelve. This shouldn't even be in this country. It's almost unheard of here and has been for decades. It has to be getting here somehow."

She shook her head again as he started looking over the materials he was digging through again. "Do you have any ideas?" she asked and he shook his head again.

"I've got one father who works in a car factory, one who works in a pharmaceutical company, one who works in a glue manufacturing company, and two who work on the docks together, and now a limo driver. The others didn't list or provide anything, but the only connection I can find is the dock workers and that is a far fetch from helping because they work together and may have accidentally exposed kits to one or the other through something else because they were in such close proximity. I can't find anything that links them together or figure out why it's only getting some of their kits and not the whole litters."

The skunk tilted her head "How do you know it's coming from the fathers?"

The lion shook his head. I've been working in pediatric specialties for years Melissa, I know enough to know that vixens with kits stay home and they try to keep out of the public eye. Not that I can blame them," he gave the skunk a disgruntled look as she returned a own sorrowful expression. "I don't care what they are. I don't want to lose anymore of someone's babies. And that one right there is an anomaly if I've ever seen one," he said as he tilted his head out towards the door to Nick's room. The nurse furrowed her brows when he looked back to her. "His mother is an albino vixen, those two never should have had any kits to begin with. But they managed to have one."

The nurse scrunched her eyes together and shuddered at the thought of knowing they were going to lose him. "She dyes her fur?" she asked and the lion nodded and sighed as he sat back in his chair, yeah, their kits is dyed to, he was going to be a pirate for Halloween and the-" He stopped in his speech as his brows rose higher and he shot from his chair. Melissa scrambled out of his way as he dashed from the room. Dr. Gates put on a professional mask as he entered the Wilde's room. Nicholas and Rose stood up as he made his way into the tent he barely fit into. "Mr. Wilde?" he asked and the fox perked his brows as he kept his paw on Nicks head. "I need a fur sample from your son and your wife for the lab."

Nicholas blinked a few times and relayed the message to Rose who agreed and Melissa took a sample from each of them before following the doctor back into his office. "What's going through your head Dr. Gates?" she asked as he picked up the phone and dialed an extension. "There is only one thing I can think of that you might find at a few of these locations that is also in fur dye. It doesn't explain the docks, but it's more of a link than anything else I can see. I may not be able to save this kit, but I don't want to lose any more." He spoke into the phone feverishly and asked a tech to come and pick up the sample as Melissa stepped back out sighing heavily and took her seat back behind the desk.

She set her ears when she heard the elevator and watched as the slinky black ferret from the lab went into the Dr's office. "I want this back yesterday Frank," she heard him say before the ferret jet out of the room and back to the elevators. The large lion stepped out and almost had to crouch to stand over the smaller desk in the wing of the pediatric unit meant for medium sized mammals. "How is he doing Melissa?" he asked and she curled her lip up and leaned over to block the view from the room and lowered her voice as she shook her head.

"He's getting hit faster than the others did. His fever isn't fluctuating like the others, it's staying over 107."

He shook his head as he looked towards the room the tiny kit was in. "Sometimes I hate this job."

Nicholas and Rose had taken turns keeping an eye on Nick, but Rose had to wake him each time their son would become combative because he couldn't keep his eyes focused on her paws to understand her talking to him. Nicholas was sitting at his bed side being half asleep as he told another story "The sun was falling from the sky, all the animals held a meeting to try and figure out how to put the sun back where it belonged. The opossum was the first to volunteer and used his tail to lasso the sun and try to put it back where it belonged, but it was too hot and burnt off all the fur of his beautiful tail so he had to let it go and failed in his task and all opossums lost the fur on their tails. Then the fox said he would put the sun back into the sky. He took the sun into his mouth and carried it across the sky, but it was so hot that it burnt the inside of his mouth and that is why foxes have black mouths, he had to let the sun go too and th-

"Dad?" Nicholas opened his half lidded eyes to see Nick staring at him.

"What is it kitto?" Nick let out several huffing pants and his eyes rolled back before he whined.

Rose stepped closer to the bed and took hold of one of his paws. "I need… to find the … white rabbit." He said as his eyes fell closed again. Rose cupped her other paw over her muzzle and sobbed again. Nicholas looked at her and shook his head not understanding what he had been talking about. When he saw Rose lean over into their son his eyes cast to the door where he found a large polar bear in the door way holding a tiny shrew. He walked to the other side of the bed and gave Rose a soft squeeze letting her know he would be back. The vixen looked over and nodded before she turned back to their son. Nicholas stepped out of the tent and made his way to the door to speak to Mr. Big.

The small shrew looked at the kit in the bed before he turned to the fox "Take all the time you need Nicholas." The fox in front of the bear held a paw out and started to lean in to kiss his ring when the tiny shrew threw him completely for a loop and wrapped himself around his finger. Nicholas blinked a few times as his eyes filled and the mammal holding his finger let go and shook his head.

The small shrew looked back to him "If I were bigger, I could do better."

Nicholas let out a small sob of his own and shook his head "You couldn't get any bigger if you tried Sir." The fox looked up when he heard a grunt and was nearly pulled off his feet when the larger predator pulled him into his chest in what would have appeared like he was being crushed but ended up being the softest hug he had ever had.

"Boris" Mr. Big almost chuckled "Let the poor male breath." The bear nodded his head grunting again and let go.

Mr. Big and the giant polar bear looking to see a silver fox standing in front of them wiping the tears from his face. "We will be waiting for you to return Nicholas, I only wish there were more I could do to help," the small shrew said as he shook his head.

"Thank you Sir." Nicholas said in a shaky voice and watched the pair turn and make their way back to the disinfecting area next to the elevators.

Nicholas made his way back into the room and into the tent again. He wrapped himself around Rose from behind as she stood still trying to comfort their son when the nurse Melissa came into the room with a very small mammal at her side. Nicholas had to do a double take looking at the tiny female. Hooves, a tiny frame and a slender waist, a narrow and short muzzle that made her look more canine than the deer she was. Melissa stepped through the plastic with the smaller female behind her and Rose turned and perked her ears as the small female seemed to shift uneasily beside them. "This is Cory, she will be taking care of you today. She is from Chili. Cory, this is Mr. and Mrs. Wilde." The small deer waved as Rose tilted her head with a heavy brow and she almost shrank away from the foxes in front of her. "Cory, come meet this little guy, his name is Nick." Melissa held out a paw and motioned for her to step closer to the bed. The little Pudu took several hesitant steps until she was standing next to the bed. When the small kit on the bed reached for her unexpectantly she flinched and Rose let out a low growl.

The little deer nearly turned white as she froze in her place. Nicholas pressed his paws into her shoulders and the vixen shot him a glare before she returned her eyes to the little deer. Rose started signing frantically in front of Nicholas and he snatched her paws before he heard a slight whimper from the little female. When they both turned they saw her with a regretful look on her face as Melissa stood to the side content on letting the interaction go its own way. Rose lifted her brow and Nicholas stood stock still when the little female started stammering and using her paws to talk. Even though sign language was not a common one for mammals to use it was especially difficult for those who had hooves to master because they had to use different ways to pronounce words without fingers.

"I- I'm not like that. I'm not afraid of you. I'm sorry. I'm just shy and not used to being around a lot of other mammals. I'm from a place where there aren't many predators and I just get nervous." She stuttered as she signed and Nicholas and Rose looked to see the skunk standing next to her giving her an approving smirk as the little tod in the bed reached up again and grabbed her wrist. She let out another weak chirp and Rose curled her lips until she saw the deer step closer to the bed and her son looked at her wide eyed.

"Valkyrie," Nick whispered as she ran her hooves over the top of his head. Rose turned and clutched Nicholas' shirt pulling him to her as he wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest as he covered his eyes with one paw and took a deep breath trying not to lose his senses again. When he turned to the nurses Melissa looked at him smiling until the little deer finally pulled her paws away from the little fox kit. She turned to him with raised brows.

"Who's Valerie?" Cory asked and Nicholas bit his lip before he could speak.

"He said Valkyrie, he thinks you are an angel." The small female turned to Melissa with trembling lips and the skunk smiled at her.

"You will do fine Cory. I'll be here for another hour to get you settled and show you how to take care of this little guy."

The deer turned back to the foxes and shook her head. "Has he eaten anything since he got sick? I didn't see anything in his chart." She asked and Nicholas shook his head as Rose looked at the deer with a hint of surprise.

"No, he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning. His brother said he skipped lunch and it was before dinner when we got here yesterday."

The nurse looked back to Melissa who tilted her head slightly before she turned back to the foxes again. "Have you two eaten anything since yesterday?"she asked and Nicholas shook his head again. "Oh my gosh you guys must be starving. Can you tell me what kinds of food he likes or what you might like? I can have them bring something up from the kitchen even though they aren't serving breakfast yet."

Melissa took a gentle hold of her arm and she turned back to her superior nurse. "He may not eat anything Cory. They usually don't when they have a fever like this." She said and saw both adult foxes sink into each other.

Cory turned back to the skunk with a furrowed brow "I have an idea, if it would be alright to try with you?" she asked and the skunk raised her brows as she let her know what she was thinking. She turned back to the foxes and asked what their sons favorite foods were getting a short list from them before the younger nurse left the room in a rush leaving her standing there with the Wilde's.

"She is very sweet, but very shy. We don't usually let new nurses or volunteers in here but when she found out your wife was hearing impaired she asked if she could switch with another nurse so someone would be able to talk to your wife if you were gone. She's just a volunteer at the moment because no one would switch with her and she just got out of school. She's only working a few hours at the emergency clinic in the evenings here. She will be an extra while you are here if you are alright with that?" she asked and Nicholas looked to see a slack jawed Rose still half in his arms. The vixen became teary eyed as Nicholas folded around her again and nodded his head towards her.

When Cory returned she had a small cooler with her that she presented to both adult foxes. "They are making him some special ones in the kitchen but it will be a couple of hours before they are ready, and they will be bringing you something pretty soon." She said as Nicholas opened the box and Rose looked in to find a dozen different kinds of popsicles stuck in loose ice. The little deer nearly jumped again when Rose snatched her into a hug. Melissa stood smiling as the vixen pulled back and started signing to the other female. Cory shook her head "It's alright, you don't need to apologize, I should stop being so jumpy around other mammals. But I am trying to change it." She perked her ears when she heard the small kit talking again and Nicholas grasped one of Roses shoulders. When she turned Rose saw Nick with his paws up in the air calling for her and rushed back to his bedside through the tent opening again.

Nicholas rejoined her as Melissa explained to Cory what she could do to help the other nurses while she stayed. He watched his son waving is paws around and shook his head when Rose looked back to him biting her lip as she tried not to bawl. "Why does he keep asking for a white rabbit Rose?" he asked and she shook her head before she started talking.

"I don't know, but it's a story he hasn't asked to hear for several years. Al in wonderland. Can you tell it to him? He can't keep his eyes on me for very long." Nicholas smiled and sat beside the bed before he started telling the story about the fox who chased the white rabbit down into a Wonderland where everything was backwards.

Melissa made her way back to the desk to get her paperwork done before she left and turned to see the massive lion still sitting at his desk rubbing his head while on the phone. She walked into his office shaking her head at him again. "You can't live here you know," she said teasingly as he hung up.

"Well I'm not leaving until I get an answer from the lab. I'll stay on the cot or the chair for right now. It's not like I have a reason to go home anyway."

Melissa stepped closer to the desk and tipped on her toes to place her paws on the top of his desk. "Herrald, you won't do anyone any good if you are dead on your feet, believe me I know."

The lion sighed as he sat back in his chair again "How is he?"

She let herself down and stepped to the side of his desk "You know where this is going. He is running steady around 108 and has been through half the night. Cory came in to help his family. You know you shouldn't be getting attached to them like this. You checked on him a few hours ago and you know it's not going to change."

He looked at her and scowled "I hate it when you make sense you know that?" she pat his paw before she turned to leave.

"Get some sleep Herrald, I have to go home and do the same. I'll see you tonight." He grunted his agreement as she made her way back out and found Cory standing beside the desk.

"Did you get everything settled?" Melissa asked and the small deer turned and smiled.

"They are such a sweet family. They finally got something to eat and their little one likes the popsicles. I had to go get another box. I can't believe he ate them all in less than an hour."

The skunk gave her a worried glance before she pulled her behind the desk. "Cory, don't get too attached," she whispered.

The brown eyed girl looked back to the room and turned back to the smaller striped mammals next to her. "But he's just-" her eyes glazed over when the older female shook her head.

"Help them as much as you can Cory. Don't let them see this bothers you. They have enough on their plate." Cory nodded her head as she cleaned her face off. Melissa said her goodbyes to Cory and left for home, the deer lost for a moment in her own thoughts before she turned back and found her way back to the room.

Rose was still sitting by the bed watching Nicholas as his brow furrowed while he spoke on the phone. He was pacing around outside the tent and finally let out a sigh before he hung up and turned back to Rose. "I have to go to the school and pick up Finnick. I'll explain it when I come back Rose." He stepped in and gave her a hug before he took a hasty shower and exited the room in a rush. He was drumming his fingers on the wheel as he pulled into the parking lot. The school was the same as it had always looked and he took a deep breath as he walked through the front doors before he walked past a few classroom doors and found himself at the main office.

A female panda dressed in white and red looked over her desk and nodded her head before telling him to have a seat. "Mr. Wilde," he heard a female voice and turned his head to see the slender ewe in the door way motioning for him to enter her office.

When he entered the room there was a polar bear officer standing by the desk and the little cream colored tod was sitting in a chair that made Nicholas think he looked like a plushy. Finnick glanced at him and turned his eyes away as he played with is claws. He turned back when he heard the ewe take her seat and the officer shook his head slightly when he looked back to the little fox. "Mr. Wilde, I am hard pressed to know what to do in this situation. We have a strict policy about predators threatening prey and I can't imagine what the parents of the other students are going to think after they find out that one of their classmates tried to bite another student today."

Nicholas looked at Finnick and the little tod turned his head as he sank into the chair. "Why?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders. "Mrs. Woolings, I'm sure there has to be a reason for him to have done something so drastic," Nicholas said as he looked between her and the officer standing next to the desk.

"My name is Officer Sheppard Mr. Wilde. I need to know why this happened for my report. Mrs. Sheppard has convinced me to let the school handle the punishment but it still needs to be documented since I was called to the scene."

Nicholas knelt in front of the chair "Why Son?" The kit shifted in his seat before Nicholas took a firmer stance "Finnick Bradley Wilde."

Finnick shifted in his seat again as his fists clinched "They said we was just worthless foxes! They said you was gonna throw me away and I should just die with him and save you the trouble. They said he was gonna die and-"

Nicholas shifted his eyes and bit his lip as he took a breath. Finnick stopped and hiccupped a few times before he tried to scramble from the chair. Nicholas caught him and pulled him back as the small fox tried to wrap his teeth around his paw and Nicholas cringed expecting a bite but held his grip when the small fox let out a loud whine instead. The principal and officer gave each other a glance as Nicholas started talking to him. "You can't run from life son. It will find you no matter where you go. All we can do is hold on for as long as we can. Your mother and I would never send you away, no matter what happens. He is your brother and you will always be our son." He ran a paw over the small kits head when he finally looked up with tear filled eyes. "Do you understand that Finnick?" he asked and the kit curled his arms around Nicholas' neck as he nodded his head and started crying. "There's my boy," he stood and turned to face the other two adults in the room. He kept his own tears from falling as he scowled at both of them. "I hope that is sufficient information for you?" he asked and both of them turned their eyes away as he cradled the tod in his arms and made an abrupt exit from the room. "Put your seat belt on Son." He said after he sat him down in the seat and started typing into his phone.

Rose felt her phone vibrate and picked it up reading the lengthy message he had sent. She grit her teeth after reading it and fought not to growl as she held her composure in front of the small deer who was repacking new ice bags around Nick.

The nurse turned her head when she saw the vixen almost shaking where she stood. "Mrs. Wilde? Are you alright?" Cory asked.

Rose puffed her cheeks out as she blew out a breath and stuffed her phone back in her pocket. "Is there any way our other son can come and see him? He isn't a red fox and is having a hard time right now." She asked in sign and Cory tilted her head as she smiled.

"If you can bring him a change of clothes he can take a shower when he leaves just like you and your husband do. You could also use the disinfecting station for the visitors who have come to see you too. I don't see why not." Rose gave her a grateful nod as she picked up her phone and sent a message to Nicholas. Cory let her know she would be back after going to have breakfast because she should have eaten a couple of hours ago and Rose smiled at her before she left the room.

Nicholas pulled into their driveway and parked the car, he read the message from Rose as Finnick undid his seat belt. "Finnick, would you like to go see Mom and Nick?" Finnick turned and slowly nodded his head before they got out of the car and went inside. "Go get a change of clothes Son, I need to tell Clara what we are doing." He watched Finnick run up the stairs as he sent a text to her and Richard. They were at the hospital today for another one of his treatments and she let him know that Mr. Melgic had agreed to keep Finnick for the next few nights because Richard wouldn't be feeling well. He thanked her and turned when he heard the small kit hit the bottom landing. The two made their way back to the car with the small back pack Finnick had stuffed some clothes into and drove back to the hospital.

Nicholas stepped through the elevator with a small fox attached to his finger. They made their way down the hall and stopped at the door that led to Nick's room and Finnick turned to see Rose stepping out of the clear plastic tent. Cory had just come back in and was opening another small cooler when she spotted the foxes at the door. The little cream colored tod almost seemed to be trying to pull more air into his chest than he was capable of holding when Rose bent at the knees and opened her arms. He let go of Nicholas' finger and nearly whimpered the word 'Mom' before he rushed into her arms. The vixen curled around him as she stood and he folded into her neck. Cory couldn't help but get emotional at the sight when Nicholas joined them in a tight embrace before they entered into Nick's tent.

Rose gave Finnick a reassuring smile before she leaned over and let him crawl up beside Nick's head. The red kit opened half lidded eyes as he kept huffing but smiled when he saw the smaller tod. "Big… Guy," and that was all it took for the smaller kit to nudge under his neck as Nick tried to pull his arms up to hug him back. Rose ended up helping Nick move his paw up just enough to scratch Finnick's back as Nicholas went to the other side of the bed. Both adult foxes curling around the top of the boys in a hug over the bed. Nicholas and Rose ran their muzzles against each other's before clasping paws across the top of Nick and Finnick.

Finnick sat back up panting before Nicholas picked him back up "He's really hot Dad."

Nicholas nodded his head as Cory stepped into the tent and handed Rose the small cooler she had been looking through. Rose looked in it and raised her brows before returning her eyes to the doe in front of her. "I had the kitchen make them. Those are chopped crickets and scorpions, those are blueberry and the other ones are made of chicken. I know it's weird but I thought that maybe since they are cold he would like them and it would get some food in his stomach," Cory said as she signed.

Nicholas shook his head grinning as Rose gaped at her and the little doe handed one to Finnick. The small kit scrunched his nose up before he licked the black Popsicle. He looked at Nicholas wide eyed before the older tod raised his brows and smiled wider. Rose picked one up and helped Nick start eating it and was surprised that he had eaten the blueberry popsicle just as easily as the regular ones he had eaten earlier. She giggled when she saw Finnick chomp into another one of the dark treats and Nicholas shook his head again. The family spent most of the day sitting around Nick's bed telling stories and before long Cory had to tell them goodbye so she could go to the clinic for a few hours but assured them she would return tomorrow. Melissa returned and came and checked on Nick filling in his vitals again with a furrowed brow as she returned to her desk for the evening.

Dr. Gates came out of his office within an hour stretching into a yawn that left it sounding like he was roaring in the hallway and Melissa rolled her eyes as he scratched his back and meandered to the desk. "I've got rounds in an hour," he said and she snickered when he gave her an almost revered glare when she handed him a large cup of coffee. "Anyone who tells you that you stink is lying Melissa."

She smirked at him when she handed him a large doughnut and he groaned when he bit into it "Yeah yeah, I'm pretty too, I know."

The lion groaned again as he closed his eyes with another bite making her giggle. "How's the little guy?" he asked and she got a speculative look on her face before she handed him Nick's chart. "Is this right?" he asked and she nodded her head as she folded her arms over. "He's dropped to 105 and has been there since this afternoon….why?" he asked.

Melissa shook her head "Cory's been taking care of him all day. The other nurses just went in and gave him his I.V. and took care of the tent and meds so I'm not sure what caused the change, but it is unusual behavior for the virus he has."

* * *

 **Note;** Disney's film The Lion King took inspiration from Hells Gate in Kenya. And yes, the Doctor here is our nefarious Scar, hence the name H. Gates. I'm just screwing with all kinds a stuff aint I? The fox and the coyote is the story here, though it has been altered slightly to fit the story.

The opossum, the fox and the turkey vulture are the story about how the fox's mouth turned black. All these 'Folk tales' are coming from (But not limited to) different sources from Africa, China, Japan and Native American cultures.

In case you didn't notice it there are twelve hour shifts in the hospital Nick is staying at.

Eating snow and ice can significantly reduce the bodies core temperature, especially in cold weather, which is why it is recommended to use your own body to melt snow if you are in the wilderness and need water. Though I believe there are very few cases of this causing death, it is also more common than most people think and will quicken hypothermia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ya know I thought after playing around with some digital art over the last couple of weeks I had found a new nemisis because I was not technically using an art program. Yeesh- give me a paintbrush! But I was wrong- Going through your own work and trying to catch all the punctuation mistakes and removing unnecessary words is worse...Ugh. Editing Suuucks-Hopefully I am catching the majority of it for all the Gods reading my crap... Seriously? Someone found the whole cartoon of harebrush on Y-T? I could only find short clips and pieces of it.**

 **There are clues in the music, but it isn't necessary to listen to it for the story. I am just making a quirky connection with the two elements. I know people have a hard time listening to things outside their norm, there are few kinds I can't handle either. Speaking of which- I know you are reading this you COW-stop sending me that old country twange that makes everybody want to crawl into a bottle!**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters**

* * *

 **The Broken Mould; Catalyst**

Josh Groban & Jen Malenke; Bridge Over Troubled Water (If you decide to listen to this song, there is no recording for it I could find other than the Y-T clip, I suggest you start at 40 seconds and stop at 6;12)

"...The fox changed himself into a goose and followed the others into the village of the fireflies. All the animals wanted a way to stay warm so the fox caught all the fireflies in his mouth and carried them back to the forest and then he blew them into the brush that littered the ground. It lit up in a high flame that kept them all warm and lit the night for those who couldn't see, that is how the fox stole fire and we stay warm and have light at night." Nicholas said as Finnick sat on his lap and he ran his paw over Nick's head again.

Dr. Gates stood at the entrance to the tent not trying to hide his smile as he stepped through. "So , can you tell me what has changed so that our little guy here is doing better and appears to be feeling well enough to sit up on his own?" he asked and Rose beamed at him when Nick waved.

"Nick, this is Dr. Gates. He has been taking care of you since you came in yesterday." Nicholas said as he pointed towards the large cat.

The lion tipped his head when he saw the small kit in bed stick a half eaten Popsicle in his maw and wave again. "Hi."

"How many of those has he eaten?" he asked as he stepped closer to the bed and Rose stepped out of his way and around the bed beside Nicholas.

"Uhm," the silver fox shook his head and looked at Rose a she held her paws up in question. Nicholas shrugged his shoulders and pointed at the cooler. "Cory was bringing them in here for him. He was getting along better eating them than trying to drink water and we just kept giving them to him." He said as the lion approached the small kit and started examining him. He kept his face flat as he put his paws on Nick's chest and nodded his head.

"I'm going to have to get that girl a raise," he said and both foxes lit up as Finnick watched the large cat.

"Does that mean he's getting better?" Finnick asked and the lion looked back to Nicholas with a troubled expression. Nicholas let out a deep breath as he closed his eyes and Rose almost sank into the bed.

"The temperature of the popsicles and the amount of them that he is eating are lowering his core temperature. That's why his fever went down and has been staying lower." He gave them the best smile he could muster before he left the room and Nicholas hugged Rose again before he told her he needed to take Finnick to Mr. Melgic for the night. Rose agreed and Nicholas took Finnick in for a quick shower, the two saying goodbye through the plastic before they left. Nicholas met Mr. Melgic at their house, Finnick jumped from the car and ran to him as he stood at the gate. The old meerkat leaned down to pick him up and grunted with the weight as Nicholas approached from the car. They kept their conversation short as he went through the house gathering things for the next several days for Finnick and letting him know he wouldn't need to go to school for the next week.

Mr. Melgic shook his head as Nicholas explained a short version of why he had been expelled and Finnick frowned until the old meerkat hefted him up a little higher. "Aint nothing wrong with fighting for what ya believe in and standin up for yourself and your family" he said and Finnick looked to see his father smiling and nodding his head in agreement. Nicholas reached and shook the old males paw

"Richard and Clara have a key if you need anything from the house and Finnick has our number in his phone if either of you need to call us for anything."

Mr. Melgic nodded as he took the bag they had gathered "We'll be fine. Aint that right tod?" he asked and Finnick grinned as Nicholas gave him a nuzzle and then they watched as he got in his car and left for the hospital again. It had taken a few hours to get everything together before Nicholas arrived to the room again to find Rose fussing over Nick in his bed. She turned to him and shook her head as he entered the tent. "What's wrong?"

Rose bit her lip "It's going back up again. It's 108."

Nicholas pulled her into him as Dr. Gates checked him over again. "We're going to remove the tent. He isn't contagious anymore. When the blisters start coming up that's when we don't need to worry about that anymore." He said as he looked over the kit again.

"Isn't there anything else you can do?" Nicholas asked and Dr. Gates turned with a heavy sigh.

"We will keep packing him in ice Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, and keep giving him the medications he is still receiving. But because of the blisters he can't sweat. The hypothalamus gland in the cerebral cortex is designed to maintain a constant body temperature. But at this point it isn't functioning properly because the blisters have taken away his body's ability to cool itself off and it's not designed to compensate for this kind of virus and heat. Three degrees to high and you know there is a problem, six degrees and you need a doctor, nine degrees and it's a medical emergency."

Nicholas perked his ears as Rose curled into him further. "And?" he asked and the doctor sighed.

"Twelve degrees is fatal. Once he gets over 112 it will be rapid from there. Forty eight hours at the most. I'm sorry," the lion stuck a paw on Nicholas' shoulder as the fox cringed and Rose fell apart. Dr. Gates left the room and went back to his office picking up his phone. "Frank, I told you I wanted those lab reports yesterday. I do not want to lose any more kits if…. I know that damn it! How much longer is it going to take?" he sighed as he fell into his chair rubbing his forehead again after he hung up the phone.

"Dad?" Nick called and Nicholas and Rose each went to one side of his bed. "I don't wanna…. die." Nicholas pressed his head to his son's as Rose took hold of his paws. "I need to… find the … white rabbit."

"Why Nick? Why do you need a white rabbit?"Nicholas asked as he pulled back slightly.

The small tod was huffing and panting again. "Wonderland…..it's …. Backwards. Everything …. backwards." Nicholas looked to see Rose cupping her paw over her muzzle as she sobbed again. They both watched as the tent was pulled down and the oxygen tanks were removed from the room as they settled around his bed. "White… rabbit." Nick kept muttering and Nicholas leaned over the bed.

"Nick do you want to know how the rabbit got into the moon and why you can see him there if you look hard enough?" Nicholas asked and his son turned his head lazily and slowly blinked at his father. Nicholas took Rose's paw as he smiled at his son. "Once there was a lion a rabbit and a fox in the forest. An old wolf came and asked them for dinner one evening. The fox gathered fruits and foul to feed all his friends that evening. The next evening the old wolf came back and the lion went and gathered fish for them and they had a fine dinner with their new friend again. On the third night the old wolf returned and the rabbit didn't know what to do because his friends couldn't just eat grass like he did, so he asked the lion to gather sticks and the fox to blow fire into them. As his friends sat talking the rabbit jumped into the fire and started to cook himself for dinner. His friends were sad because they had lost him. The poor old wolf cried and told them she was Freya, the great Goddess of Life and Love. The fox asked her to make the rabbit live again, but she said not even a God could bring back a living soul from death, so she put the rabbit on the moon and made it so all his friends could see him no matter where they were if they looked hard enough. That way he would live forever in their hearts."

Nicholas and Rose moved aside as Melissa placed new ice packs around their son and gave him his medications again. Both slipped back to the side of the bed as Nick started whining again and trying to throw them off as Rose steadied his feet and Nicholas took hold of his paws. It had been a long night and both foxes had fallen asleep after their son had finally dozed into a fitful dream. Melissa jumped from her chair when a shrill scream rang through the halls. Dr. Gates rushed from his office and entered Nick's room to find Melissa ushering the two foxes away from Nick as his jaw locked and fists clenched. Nick's eyes rolled back into his head as Dr. Gates pulled his jaw open and stuck his finger into his mouth holding his tongue down. He grimaced when the small kits teeth sank into his thumb but not hard enough to break skin. "I need 10 cc of tegretol and morphine."

Rose clutched Nicholas' shirt as he held her away from everything rushing around the room. Dr. Gates forced his knees to stay locked after he had gotten the tiny kit stabilized again and turned to see his parents clutching each other as Rose kept her face buried in the crook of her husband's neck. "The seizures are from the fever, the medication we just gave him should keep him from having anymore. We'll be packing ice around him every two hours instead of every three or four now that his fever is over 112. Melissa will be right outside the door if either of you need anything." Nicholas nodded up at the large cat as he squeezed Rose closer.

"Mom…" he pulled her away and pointed at their son letting her know he was calling to her and she rushed to his bed taking hold of the paw he was trying to raise.

Nicholas barely heard him whispering about the white rabbit again before he stepped out of the room and started making frantic phone calls. Rose turned away from Nick when she felt his paw on her shoulder. "Rose, we need to talk." She stepped away from the bed and started shaking her head at what he was saying "Please Rose let me try."

She turned back and looked at her son in the bed before her eyes glossed over again. "We will lose him sooner if you do that!"

"Rose…"

"Nicholas please- you can't be serious?" she almost begged as her paws trembled while she spoke. She turned back to the bed when she saw Nicholas' ears perk in the direction and saw her son muttering the same thing again. Rose turned and hiccupped a few times before she nodded her head. Nicholas cupped her chin and gave her a quick kiss. "Pray Rose" he said to her before he rushed from the room and she returned to her son. Nicholas made his way to his car and to the other side of town parking in front of a set of townhouses. He steeled all his nerves before he got to the door. The highly maintained surface of the wooden door, the pristine surroundings of well trimmed hedges and trees only making him all the more nervous as he finally knocked on the door to the flat. There was a brief moment of silence when he sucked in a deep breath and tried to puff his chest out before the door swung open and his shoulders slumped when the vixen on the other side tilted her head and stepped aside allowing him to enter her home.

"What is this about Nicholas?" she asked as the long skirt she was wearing flew around her like an elegant tornado when she turned. He picked up his eyes and saw the other eight vixens standing from her living room furniture and looking at him curiously. "You know it must be an emergency for us to meet like this" she said as she looked around the room.

He nodded his head before he cast his eyes to the floor. "Nicky has Tangoniad Fever." All the vixens in the room gasped as they stepped away from him.

"You came here knowing that?!" Madge asked as she took another step back. Nicholas raised his eyes and the older vixen saw the tears welling in them. "He is past the point of contagion isn't he?" she asked and he nodded his head again as he fought tears. All the older vixens shook their heads in sorrow being old enough to know what he was talking about. Madge let out a sigh "I don't know what you think we can do to help Nicholas, but we are already here and will listen," she said as she eyed the other vixens and they all agreed.

Nicholas ran his paws over his face "He wants to see a white rabbit." He asked as he let his paws fall to his sides.

Madge looked at him with a furrowed brow. "Nicholas, foxes don't associate with rabbits, white rabbits are rare here. I am not sure how we could help you with this request," she bit her lip as she looked at the other foxes in the room.

Nicholas fell to his knees in front of them "Please."

"I know of one," Tracy stated as she stepped forward. "But it will take me a little time to see if she will do this. She is very sick and doesn't accept visitors. But it is seven hours from here." She almost asked the fox on the floor in front of her. Nicholas stifled himself as he nodded in agreement. Madge took him into her kitchen and fixed him some tea as the others sat and talked and made feverish phone calls.

When Madge returned to the kitchen she had the other vixen beside her. "There is a storm coming in, are you sure you want to do this?" Tracy asked and watched him playing with the tea cup in his paw…

"Yes."

She sat in the chair and took hold of his paw as his eyes slowly lifted to hers. "Her name is Sissy. You'll have to go through Catwillow and Deerbrook County to get to Leoprid County. There will be a guide waiting for you there to take you the rest of the way. Reggie was going to do a story about her a few months ago for his column but she wouldn't agree to it. She said she would do this because she has a young son someone is caring for and wants to pay something back by doing something good for someone else. She is very skittish Nicholas. Just remember that when you get there."

Nicholas thanked them and left, Madge turned back to the other council members shaking her head "Why did you do that? He should stay in the hospital and you know it."

Tracy curled her lip slightly and squinted her eyes. "I gave them the only thing they could hold onto right now Madge. You heard what Nicholas said. That little boy believes if he sees a white rabbit he will go to Wonderland and it will take his fever away. If the last thing they can give him in this world is a little hope, I only hope they get there in time to do it!" She stormed from the room and Madge blinked when she heard the door slam, only to look and see the other vixens staring at her wide eyed in disbelief.

Madge let out a heavy sigh as she sat in the chair Nicholas had left. "I hope they get there in time too."

"Mr. Wilde, I highly urge you to reconsider this decision. It is terribly irresponsible." The doctor said as he watched the fox rushing around the room gathering things and sticking them in a bag.

Cory stood to one side of the room with wondering eyes as Rose dressed Nick before she slid the ice back on top of him. Melissa burst through Dr. Gates door and the cat nearly fell out of the chair he was sleeping in "What?" he said as he sat up in the chair.

"The Wilde's are trying to take their son home. The administrative doctor is in there!"

The large cat jolted from his chair "They're what?! Why are they doing that? Do they have any idea what he will do?" he asked flabbergasted and she shook her head with wide eyes. He rushed with her back to Nicks room and found the large elephant scowling at the foxes. "Mr. Wilde? Please tell me why you are doing this?" Dr. Gates asked as he blocked the doorframe.

Nicholas turned and shook his head. "I don't need to explain it, we already signed the papers to leave." Dr. Gates looked to Cory and she widened her eyes in a way that made him understand she knew the reason. The elephant shoved through the door and started stomping down the hall. Mellissa and Dr. Gates gave each other a glance before they ran after him. "Dr. Hathi, do you understand why they are taking him from the hospital?" Dr. Gates asked as Melissa followed behind them.

"Yes, I do, and it is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Those two should have their brains removed and examined for lack of discipline. That poor kit will be in so much pain he will wish for death! I am not going to allow them to leave with him. It is a disgrace."

Dr. Gates looked back to see Melissa biting her lip. "Dr. Hathi, if you would like you can use the phone in the observatory. It is closer than your office."

"Quite right you are Dr. Gates." The cat stepped in front of him and led the way to the room. As soon as the elephant crossed the threshold he slammed the door behind him and locked it from the other side. The old bull looked out the glass and narrowed his eyes. "I should have known. You fur tufted flea bag! Open this door!" he hissed.

Dr. Gates chuckled "And they say elephants never forget." He turned his head to see Melissa smirking at him.

"You know Winifred will call looking for him later tonight."

The lion turned and laughed, "I also know you will tell her he is working you sneaky little Polecat," he stopped and tilted his head. "Why are you still here?"

The skunk grinned at him "Oh your southern is showing through there honey and Tasha called in. I'm off tonight so I took her shift for the day. Now about the Wilde's…" she started as they made their way back down the hall listening to the elephant banging on the door.

Dr. Gates stepped into the room and took a stance in front of the door stuffing his pockets into his white coat. "Mr. Wilde, I understand why you are leaving but I'm going to ask you to stay for just a little longer." Nicholas looked up to him with an upturned lip and a straight brow as Rose picked up their bag. The lion held his paws out "I'm not trying to stop you, but I'd like you to stay another half an hour so I can administer another dose of his medications and give you some advice on how to care for him. You are more than welcome to bring him back."

Nicholas looked to Rose who raised her brow and looked back at the lion. He sighed as Melissa stepped in beside him. "Taken care of," she said and both foxes quirked a brow. The skunk shrugged her shoulders as Cory giggled.

"Oh I was volunteering the last time they pulled a stunt like this. They locked Dr. Hathi in the observatory and stuck a sign on the door that said he was delusional after closing the blinds and disabling the phone in there."

Melissa narrowed her eyes at the doe as Nicholas and Rose gawked at them. "Don't tell or we won't let you join the Alpha team!" The little deer clapped her paws over her mouth as she bit her lip and shook her head.

Nicholas and Rose blinked at each other and agreed to stay for a little longer. Dr. Gates disappeared as Melissa explained how to use ice bags and blankets along with how to keep him hydrated and comfortable. Cory gave them the cooler she had filled with the recently made popsicles even though he was no longer eating them. Dr. Gates came back into the room and extended his paw as Nicholas held one out with a question on his brow. The lion placed several items in his palm that left Melissa looking at him wide eyed before he explained how to use them and hurried the foxes out the doors. "That could get you fired Harrold," she said in a worry tinted voice.

The lion shrugged, "He's dying, and he shouldn't be in pain. I'm surprised Hathi hasn't fired me already for the last time I did something like this."

She shrugged her shoulders at him "He's not a bad guy, just a stickler. How long you planning on keeping him in there this time?" she asked.

He looked at the floor and took a deep breath. "Tomorrow afternoon, should be over by then, can you pull that off?" he asked and she walked away giggling.

"As long as you can take care of him while I'm not here."

Rose got into the back seat after sitting the cooler on the floor and Nicholas laid Nick over the seat so that his head lay in her lap. He stopped at the gas station and filled the car grabbing several bags of ice in reusable bags they padded around Nick and filled the trunk with more ice before they left and took the main exit leading out of Zootopia. Nick had lost too much energy to attempt to throw the ice off anymore, but Rose clasped his paws as he tried to talk to her and held one still as she spelled out a message in single letters "We are going to find the white rabbit." Nicholas kept glancing back at them when Nick tried to lift his head and Rose ran her muzzle over his marking him as he tried to smile and let himself fall back to her lap. Nicholas tilted his head into her paw when she ran it over his ears from the backseat and Nicholas fought tears again when he heard her let out a sorrow choked laugh..….

The sky had gone dark and the rain was coming down so hard Nicholas could hardly see ten feet in front of the car as they carried on. He was growing more and more frustrated by the moment and was biting into his fingers as he rested his elbow on the door and squeezed the steering wheel in his palm. Flashing lights garnered his attention and he blew out a frustrated breath as he was flagged to the side of the road. Orange and white striped saw horses and cones lined the front of the road as a large camel approached the car "Sorry sir, this area is flooded, you'll have to turn around and take the last exit you passed" he said as he flashed a light around the area.

Nicholas let his head hit the back of the seat rest as he groaned "This is the fifth time we have been redirected, is there a quicker way to get to Leoprid County?" he asked.

The camel scratched his neck and then shook his head. "Fraid not Mr. The rains flooded almost everything these parts. You might be able to take the last exit and go through Grundy County, but I wouldn't bet on that bein open neither."

Rose placed a paw on his shoulder as he closed his eyes and huffed. He turned the car around and drove back to the exit, turning into a dirt road that said it went to Grundy County. They had been driving for another half an hour when he stopped the car and looked around. In front of him was a narrow bridge where the water had risen to the crest of the road and he shook his head just before he felt Rose tap his shoulder. He turned slightly and looked in the mirror to see her tap her watch. Another puff of his cheeks and he stepped out of the car and opened the door pulling the syringes out of his pocket before he opened the door and leaned over Rose so he could give Nick the medications Dr. Gates had given them before they left. Rose held onto him tighter as he plunged the syringes into his hip and Nick only scrunched his eyes a bit until his father tried to get him to swallow something. Rose grabbed his paws when he tried to push his father's paws away and Nicholas shook his head. "Has he drank anything Rose?" he asked and she shook her head pointing to the water bottle on the seat.

"Nick," he said as he looked at Rose and his son opened his eyes towards him. "If you don't take this and drink something we won't be able to get to the white rabbit soon enough." The smaller fox cringed and whined when Nicholas crushed the pill in his fingers letting it fall onto his sons tongue before he sat him up slightly and tipped the water bottle. He let him back down into Rose's lap as he made some nasty faces and stuck his tongue out a few times. Nicholas got back out of the car looking around and started scratching his head before his shoulders fell.

Rose gently slid Nick's head off of her lap as she got out of the car. "We need to get the other ice out Nicholas. Those are nearly melted," she signed and he walked with her to the trunk and opened it. She started shifting things around as he went and removed the bags from around Nick and dumped them on the ground. He walked back around and handed them to Rose letting her know he was going to make some phone calls to see if they could find a faster route and walked to the front of the car.

Rose started refilling bags as Nicholas made several calls. Neither were aware of the fact that Nick had sat up in the seat and opened the door trying to get some air. The young tod turned half lidded lazy eyes towards the bridge and spotted something hopping around on the other side. Something that looked…. "White rabbit," he muttered as he stumbled out of the car. His limbs felt heavy and the slight drizzle left a mist covering his fur as he stumbled to the bridge. He watched the little rabbit hop around several times and wondered what it was doing until he saw some tiny lights. Fireflies, it was chasing the few fireflies that had come out as the rain had started to stop. He looked around and over the bridge seeing more colors than anything solid. A rainbow of swirling water sat over the top of the bridge and he could still see the tracks of some kind of large vehicle as he started walking across it. Water washed over his paws as he walked on all fours towards the white rabbit he had been watching, he was too weak to stand on his hind legs and he felt it was easier to move on all fours.

He let out a yelp when he reached the other side as his back feet fell out from under him. Nicholas jerked from the front of the other side of the car and spotted him trying to pull himself up from where the little bridge had collapsed and fallen into the water. "NO! NICHOLAS!" he screamed as he banged on the hood of the car. Rose tilted her head to the side just to see his tail disappear around the front end. She turned to the other side and let out a scream of her own as she watched Nick digging his paws into the mud and pulling himself out of the water that was nearly covering his body. He looked towards the trees where he had seen the little rabbit disappear and hauled himself up to all fours again, shaking himself to remove the water from his fur and clothes. Rose was clutching Nicholas' arm as he kept yelling but the roar of the rushing water and the debris in it had them both backing away as Nick disappeared into the trees.

"It's my fault! I left him alone in the car! He can't be alone Nicholas! He can't be alone when he…" Nicholas' face scrunched together as he shook his head and started gasping when he pulled her into his arms.

"No it isn't Rose. This was my idea."

Nick slowly walked through the trees dragging his body that felt like it weighed more than he could carry and turned his head when he heard a shuffling sound and giggling. The small rabbit he was looking for was hopping around through the trees easily avoiding any fallen branches or muddy patches as it chased the fireflies. It started to disappear through a patch and he huffed several times before he bolted and started running the best he could to catch it. He went through a brush patch and around several trees barely keeping sight of it as it hopped around and kept moving at a pace that had him more dizzy than he had been before he started running. Then it disappeared. "EEEEEEEE! NANA!" The young fox heard the scream and tried to rush to the sound. When he came to the place he had last seen the rabbit the ground was soggy and there was a steep drop in front of him. "NANA!" He looked over the edge to see the small rabbit dangling from some tree roots and wide purple eyes looked back at him. There was a bright purple bow wrapped around the base of one of her ears and her clothes would have been completely white if it weren't for the fact they were now covered in mud. The fur covering her was a soft yellow with tints of gray on the tips of her ears. Her nose twitched as her paw started sliding down the wooden root and she started squeaking when she looked down.

Nick grabbed her other flailing paw in his jaw as he tried to steady himself on the soft ground. His paws sank into the soft earth up to his ankles. The little rabbit screamed when his teeth went through the flesh of her palm and her claws curled up cutting across the top of his tongue. The ground under his front paws shifted as he tried to lift her and his eyes went wide as he started sliding over the edge when a large chunk collapsed under his front paws. The earth under his feet crumbled into a soggy mass that fell in a large clump dragging them both with it. The two fell down the side of the muddy hill and landed in a running flow of water that had her clinging to his face as he tried to paddle his arms. As soon as his feet hit solid ground he went to all fours again and trudged out of the water, the little rabbit jumping from him and backing away wide eyed as she watched him wretch several times. He tried to wipe the blood out of his mouth and she braced against a tree trying to make herself smaller and staying still until she saw him cross his front legs as he tried to take a step and then he stumbled and fell into the ground.

The water soaked earth splat and sent a wave of muddy water over her when he hit the ground and Nick laid there unmoving. She wiped her paw on her shirt and noticed the bite on her paw but furrowed her brow when she saw all the blood coming from his mouth. She got down on all fours and approached him cautiously, freezing when bright green eyes half opened and looked at her before they seemed to roll around and he snorted before they closed again. Judy hopped closer to him and ended up next to his head. She slowly reached for his mouth and jerked back after he whined. She looked back and saw where the earth had collapsed as she was chasing the bugs and then to the fox again as she crawled beside him. The small doe examined his teeth and opened his mouth to see the gashes on his tongue and looked at her own claws. Her ears shot up when she heard a familiar rumble and she scrambled to grab the fox's cheeks. "UP! UP FORS FIWE! UP!" She screamed and looked back to see water rushing towards them and grabbed his whiskers making him scrunch his eyes before he managed to stand on shaky legs and let her pull him along with her hopping in front of him backwards as she watched in another direction.

Her eyes grew wide as the water rushed over his tail just when she got to the bottom of a large hill. "UP! UP!" Nick dug his claws into the wet earth and started crawling up the steep hill. Each time a paw or shoulder would give out he would fall into the mud and Judy would pull his whiskers urging him to move forward again. She stopped at the bottom of a massive oak tree at the top of the hill and started backing into a small opening, Nick pulled away when he felt his whiskers brushing the sides of the small opening, but the little rabbit wouldn't let go and he was too tired to fight, so he followed her in and had to squeeze through the opening and small tunnel inside it. Judy hopped out of the way when he fell into the tiny area and rolled over himself until he hit the opposite side of the little 'cave'. Nick tried to sit up but his shoulders gave out and he collapsed again into the dry earth under the large tree. Judy watched him as he huffed and started panting before he let out a whine and went silent again after he collapsed.

She went next to him and saw his tongue rolled out and the blood that was still seeping from it before she looked to see her own paw that was still bleeding. Nick gagged several times as she ran her paw over his tongue before he tried to pull his head back. "I's sowwy," she said as he laid his head back down. Judy pulled her knees to her chest as she started to shiver. She crawled towards him and sat next to his neck, when he curled into a ball, she found herself trapped in his arms and laid against his neck when his tail curled around the top of their heads.

"You have got to be kidding me Trina," the sow in the car smacked her hoofs to her head as she slouched in her seat.

"No Alhena, I'm not. The parents are here and I'm telling you the mother is hysterical and I think the father is in shock. We barely got their car out of the way before the water almost swept it off the road."

She groaned as she shook her head "Two missing kits in the worst flood since 91. I'm telling you if Bonnie and Stu don't put a leash on that girl I'm going to charge them both with careless…something."

"Deputy Wen, how many volunteers are looking for Judy Hopps?" the bobcat asked as she fiddled with her radio. "There are thirty six here. I can't get anymore but I can let them all know to keep an eye out for a grey fox kit too. The land lines have been knocked out and the cell towers are down, we are having to use the radios with all the farmers," Deputy Wen answered.

The female cat sat back in her seat and blew out a breath "The bridges are out, I can't get over there and no one there can get here. If you find him you're going to have to see if you can find somewhere for him to stay. The Linebaugh's are cut off and they are the only fox family here. Judy will probably stay close to the Hopps farm, she doesn't usually go too far, but find her before she gets into trouble again."

"On it boss," the pig said before she clipped her radio back to her belt and picked up the C.B. in the car. Deputy Wen made several calls to different frequencies and alerted the searchers of the new addition before she put her car in gear and went towards the Hopps home again. She pulled into the driveway and walked to the door where it was answered by Bonnie, the doe wringing her paws together as she waited for news. "We haven't found her yet Bonnie. I'm here because I need your help getting the word out to the rest of the farmers on other frequencies. We have an eleven year old grey fox kit missing in the same area and he's sick." Bonnie opened the door to let her in and stepped to the side when she entered the room. "Is your mother here?"

Bonnie took a breath "Yes, but she's asleep and Dad is watching the other kits. Stuart is still out with everyone else and I was just getting ready to join them."

The sow gave her a disparaging look before she crossed her arms "Bonnie, you pregnant right now? You shouldn't be out there traipsing through the mud if you're carrying kits around."

Bonnie rolled her eyes "I'm only a couple of weeks along, I will be fine and so will they. Right now I need to find Judy and get her home before my mother wakes up." The deputy sent her a cocky grin as she watched her put her boots on and slip into a light raincoat. "I'll get the radio in the truck and let everyone else know. Stuart said he was on the East Ridge, so I'm meeting him there." She opened the door after hollering down the hall to let her father know she was leaving and Deputy Wen followed her out and waited for her to relay the message before she let her know she was going to meet the mammals looking on the south end of the fields because that's the closest place his parents had seen the grey fox kit last.

Several flashlights were roaming through the forest. "JUDY HOPPS! HEY WHAT'S THAT OTHER KITS NAME?...NICHOLAS!"

"Stuart, she's been missing for hours. She's never been gone this long," Bonnie said as she shook her head.

"Don't worry Bon, I'm sure she's fine. You know how she is. She knows the land better than I do." Stu said as he pat her on the back. He got a small screech from his radio and picked it up talking into it as she turned to him and watched his ears fall. He handed it to her and she almost choked.

"Is she hurt?" she asked.

Stu shifted his eyes "It's your mother."

Bonnie let out a groan as she lifted it to her face and her ears sprang up when she heard someone shouting.

A small sheep ran towards the two of them "They found her! She's out past the West field in the woods, she's not hurt but there's a problem. She's in a hollow and they can't get her out." Bonnie furrowed her brows as she handed the radio back to Stu and rushed with the sheep back to her truck. She chewed the side of her cheek all the way to the other side of the farm and through the part of the woods to get to where her daughter was. Once there she saw a few mammals surrounding the tree at the top of the hill. A look down showed a large runoff from the creek that had flooded and as she got closer she could see another mammal perched under the tree on the other side of the hill.

"Please come out Judy," Deputy Wen said again as she tried to flash a light into the small opening and got no response. Stu walked up to Bonnie as he tilted his head and the two made a careful climb to where the deputy was balancing herself.

"Bun Bun?" Bonnie called.

"Momma! Ficks Fors Fiwe!" she heard her daughter shout from the small entrance.

"Bun Bun, there's no fire, you can come out." Bonnie spent several minutes trying to convince the young doe to come out to no avail and finally rolled her eyes as she stuck her arm into the hole.

She managed to grab Judy's hind paw and the tiny rabbit screeched. "NAAWA!"

Bonnie pulled back in shock "OOHW! Stuart she bit me!" The buck shook his head and furrowed his brow before he turned to the deputy.

Nick lifted his head slightly and nearly whispered as he slowly spoke to the rabbit "Don't bite… that's bad Fin-

"AHAAA!"

Stuart and Bonnie's ears went up in alarm as she started wailing. "Is she crying?! Is she hurt? What's wrong with her Stuart?!" Bonnie screeched.

Stu leaned towards the ground "Bunny Doe? Are you hurt?" he asked and heard her sniffle.

"I's bad!" she cried. Nick let his head fall down as he pulled her next to him again.

"You aren't bad Bunny Doe," Stu said before he turned to the deputy. "Is there any other way we can get her out of there Alhena?" he asked and she shook her head.

"We can't dig, the tree roots are too dense and with the ground so wet there is too much of a risk something will collapse. So we can't do anything with the tree either. She's not making any sense. You're going to have to get Vi out here Bonnie." Bonnie rolled her eyes before she looked at Stu and slid a little on the mud.

The buck gave her a look before pointing back to the top of the hill. "I'll get Vi out here, you get up there before ya fall."

Several mammals helped make sure Bonnie got back up the hill and she sat fretting after Stu had let Vi know they needed her and why until her mother arrived. The older doe walked to the front of the tree with her face in a stiff lip as she looked at her daughter. Bonnie huffed a breath before her mother turned and made her way down the hill standing at the entrance before she began to talk to the youngest doe.

Vi was listening intently when she finally asked "Can you bring the fire out with you Bun Bun?" Everyone looked at her with raised brows as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Big, hot!" Judy said as she poked her head out of the hole. She darted back in when her grandmother reached for her and once inside Nick lifted his head and perked his ears hearing voices again. He had tried to squeeze back through the opening but with the mud in his fur dried he was unable to fit through the narrow hollow again. His head tipped up when he spotted a light coming from above them and he tilted his head.

Judy looked up after he leaned his head back "UP!" she yelled.

Vi looked at Bonnie and asked if the tree was hollow. Several mammals shone lights at it and spotted an opening a little further off the ground than they could reach. Vi started talking to Judy again "Bun Bun, can you go up the tree?" Judy tried to jump several times but couldn't hold anything to climb up the inside of the tree. The opening was too wide for her to climb as Nick tried to stand and could only get his to his knees. The tree had grown at an angle where it would have been nearly impossible for anyone to climb except for a cat on the outside with as much as it was angled over the side of the hill, but within it was hollowed in a way that seemed as if it were vertical. Judy looked at him wide eyed as he picked her up and she latched onto the fur of his neck. He started trying to climb out of the tree but stopped halfway huffing as his legs began to shake and he braced his back against the other side as he panted. Judy pulled at the fur on his neck urging him to keep moving as scratching and shuffling sounds were heard by the mammals watching the tree.

He had to stop and repeat the same process after he got to the opening and Judy watched as he leaned back again and fought to keep his eyes open. "Fors Fiwe! Wake!" she yelled and he almost fell back into the tree as he jolted, but grunted as he stuck one arm out the tree.

"What is that?" the sheep asked when he saw something the same color as the tree moving around. Nick tried to fit his head through and couldn't with Judy wrapped around his neck, so he did the one thing that was common for foxes and kits and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck with his mouth. She curled into a ball like a kitten as he finally got his head out of the tree and huffed as he pulled his body out and rolled down the front of the tree. The tod came to a stop with Judy and dropped her as he finally stopped rolling. The little rabbit was sitting up blinking between his legs as he slid half opened eyes around him.

All he saw was several pairs of wide eyes and heard several gasps as he pulled Judy under one of his arms and tried to scoot away from the possible threats. "NAAWA!" Judy screamed as she turned in his arm "Nis Fors Fiwe!" she said as she pointed to the other mammals. "Nana! Daddy! Momma!"

Deputy Wen crossed her arms as she covered her mouth "He- he," she giggled "he thinks were going to hurt her. Would you look at that? We found the other missing kit and he's a city fox protecting a bunny."

Vi stepped closer to them as Bonnie and Stu stood dumbfounded. When she leaned over and Judy reached for her he let go and fell over. "Nana! Ficks Fors Fiwe!"

Vi put her paw under Nick's neck and turned back to Deputy Wen "Heavens this kit is on fire." Judy hopped from her arm onto his chest and opened his mouth running her paw over his tongue again. Vi picked up her brow "Did he bite you?!" Judy shook her head and scrunched up her lips as her foot thumped on his chest making him groan.

"OK, OK," Vi said as Deputy Wen stepped up and put her arms under Nick.

"I have to get him-" she stopped and tilted her head as Judy wrapped around his neck.

"Guess we are having a house guest tonight Bonnie." Vi said as she looked back at her daughter. Bonnie and Stu blinked before they both nodded.

"Well I guess I don't have to call around then," Deputy Wen said "But I do need to tell Trina we found him so she can tell his parents. I'll follow you back to the house," she said as she picked him up with Judy still clinging to him. Vi looked at Bonnie and told her to ride with Judy so she could take the truck home.

Deputy Wen carried Nick into the Hopps house and Vi had laid a blanket over the couch that she laid him on top of as Judy slid beside him. "I need Doc Stevens over here, and Bonnie go get a bath ready for both of them. Stu, I need a pair of your shorts. They are both filthy and covered in mud."

Deputy Wen Picked up her radio and called the Sherriff. "Trina, we found the fox kit. He's at the Hopps'. Vi is taking care of him and Doc is on the way." She heard a beep before the cat's voice came back.

She sounded tired and Alhena could hear her sitting down "Well, thank Gods for small miracles I guess. Merle just left. He had to sedate the parents. They were beating the hell out of themselves and making themselves sick. They aren't going to be available for a while. Ask Doc if he can get through the water with his tractor, I want that kit back here with his parents ASAP."

The pig acknowledged the request when another rabbit entered the room. "What the heck are you doing bringing a fox into the borough?! It doesn't matter what size they are, they are all devils!"

Judy jumped from the couch flinging mud with every step or hop she took to her grandfather "Bad Pa Pa!"

The buck shook his head as he scowled at Vi, "He hasn't even been here an hour and he's already corrupted little Judy!" Vi stood from the couch and raised her ears as straight as her back when she approached her husband. The buck took a step back and let his ears drop a little when she raised a finger and pointed back down the hallway.

He left the room grumbling about dirty devils no matter what color their fur was as Judy hopped back onto the couch beside Nick. "Nana ficks?" she asked and her grandmother gave her a soft smile.

"I will try, but first you tell me what happened while Mommy fixes the tubs OK?"

A knock at the door and Vi motioned for the Deputy to answer it. Vi settled Judy as she stood and greeted Doc Stevens. The buck stepped to the couch as Bonnie came back into the room and gasped "Judy don't do that!" the little rabbit was fiddling with his teeth again and running her paw over his tongue when Vi picked her up so Doc Stevens could look at him. "He's sick, is she going to get sick?" Bonnie asked as Vi handed her Judy.

Doc Stevens looked him over and saw the cut on his tongue and looked to see Judy's paw with blood covering it. He pursed his lips as he tried to examine the tod. "No Bonnie, I doubt it. To be honest I'd be more worried about him getting something from her because he's sick. There really aren't many illnesses that move between species but they've both been out in the woods. I can't tell exactly what's wrong with him covered in all this mud except that he has a fever. Trina has her paws full and hasn't been answering the radio with much information."

Stu came back into the room handing Vi a pair of his shorts. "Bonnie, Stu and I are going to get him cleaned up, you take care of Judy." Stu gave her a funny look and she rolled her eyes. "You're the only one big enough to pick him up and move him around besides Alhena," she turned back to the Deputy and Doctor telling them to have a seat and that they would bring them back after they got him cleaned up. Doc Stevens and Alhena sat on the couch after Bonnie had picked up the dirty blanket and left with Judy. Stu carried Nick into another bathroom and helped Vi get him undressed and into the tub.

"Awful friendly little fella isn't he?" Stu asked as Nick tried to curl into his arm while Vi was cleaning him in the water. Vi shook her head and they got him out of the tub drying him off before Stu carried him back to Doc Stevens. Stu laid him on the couch as Deputy Wen stood back with the rabbits and watched him cringe as he looked through his fur.

"Have you talked to his parents Alhena?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, they are in pretty bad shape from what Trina said. Merle had to give them some sedatives to calm them both down after he ran off."

He sighed as Bonnie came back into the room with a clean Judy. "Before I tell you what's wrong with him I need to make it clear that what he has only affect red fox kits. He's not contagious and no one here will get sick." He gave Vi a squeeze of her shoulder when he looked around the room and Judy squirmed out of Bonnie's arms hopping back to the couch beside the fox it. He motioned for them all to move away from her as he explained the little fox probably wouldn't make it through the night. Bonnie was looking at Judy's paw she had bandaged and he shook his head as he watched the young doe petting Nicks head. "Is there a problem with him staying here? I will stay and keep an eye on him but he really shouldn't be alone right now and I can't get back to my place in the water." Vi looked at Bonnie and she shook her head. All of them agreed to keep him as comfortable as they could while he was there and Stu's eyes glossed over watching Judy with the little fox.

* * *

 **Note;** Normal canine temperature is between 101 and 102. 101.7 is about average for a red fox. Sis- or Sissy is the only completely white named female rabbit in any Disney film. Not even the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland is completely white as he is two toned. Her and her brother Skippy were identified in Robin Hood and played with Maid Marion in Richard's garden. Hathi is the name of the elephant general in the Jungle Book. And his wife's name is Winifred. "And they say elephants never forget" -Mowgli, The Jungle Book. Apparently Zootopia is not the first Disney film to make fun of stereotypes where elephants are concerned…. And… Alhena Wen, the deputy of Bunny Borough is named after Hen Wen, the magical pig in the oft. forgotten Disney film The Black Cauldron.

The lion, the fox, the monkey and the old man. This one is pretty close to the original.

Finding a song for this chapter was a nightmare. I really wanted a duet between a male and female that did not revolve around love and was based in friendship. Could not find one ANYWHERE! The back story for why these two preformed the song together and how it fit into the story was quite inspirational and part of why I chose it. I have read a bunch of Fanfics that have characters getting romantically involved at the ages of eight and nine(I'm using that word _loosely_ here) - while there are some kids these ages that may get a crush on someone that could develop into something _much_ later, I have to ask – WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE WRITING THAT STUFF? I will never write about children in any kind of abusive or _adult_ situation.

The rainbow that Nick sees is actually oil that has spilled from a large vehicle onto the bridge that has mingled in with water, just in case you didn't catch that reference to the rainbow bridge.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oooh! I got the next 17 chapters edited. Neat. Now I gotta figure out when and what rate I should stick them up here. ~Goodie~(Snicker) Thanks to a review for another story I have been laughing for hours and figured out why parts of this story and the other one bothered me so much. (Stealing the phrase need fluffy brain bleach btw). As humans we are innately curious. That means a good percentage of us have a tendency to do something when we are told it isn't a good idea- as in- WARNING-Don't look! But there are a good …. I don't know 95% of people who will look anyway. It's like watching a scary movie. You keep saying- Don't open the door! Don't open the door! But you know it's going to happen and someone gets hacked to pieces.**

 **Some people just can't look away! I'm one of them, not due to curiosity so much as not much bothers me. I have seen true horror, that does not mean someone reading this has or will understand why I am writing it or where it leads to. If you are a younger person or have not seen things like that it can leave a lasting impression that I don't want to stick in your head if you're the type who can't look away. Almost an entire chapter was removed. There is a nearly identical message to this at chapter 25 for anyone who wants me to send them what I consider beyond horror. So I'm gonna give everybody a bit of a spoiler-sort of. I write backwards. I wrote the end of this story before the beginning. The mid section or second part is not complete. This tiny piece in this section of the story is as dark as it gets and is limited to three chapters that deal with it, its consequences and recovery. Not realistic in time frame, but here's the kicker and 'spoiler'. If you like really dark stories with reality great- but mine always have a happy ending. That is where the reality stops for me because, well there are enough dog crappy endings in real life, we should get really good ones at the end of a story!**

 **Looking forward to the Hopps Express Mr. G~**

 **Happy reading to all the Gods…**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters**

* * *

 **The Broken Mould; Eclipse**

Jason Mraz; Living In The Moment

Bonnie, Stu, Vi and Doc Steven sat around the table with Deputy Wen as Vi listened to Judy explaining what had happened in the woods and relayed it the to the other adults. Judy jumped from her grandmother's lap to go get a book to read and all the adults started talking. "I'm not really sure I understand why he isn't in a hospital," Doc Stevens said as he shook his head and took a sip of the tea Bonnie had made for all of them. He chuckled as he looked back to Vi "I can't believe you can understand everything she says though either Vi."

The older doe shrugged her shoulders as Bonnie and Stu smiled. "Well, I guess we know why she wouldn't leave him after she fell. Looks like she felt pretty guilty about cutting his tongue even though he sort of bit her in the process. He's going to have some nasty bruises after that fall." Deputy Wen said as Bonnie refilled her cup.

Doc Stevens sat back in his chair shaking his head "That's the least of his worries." The pig looked at him after Bonnie sat a plate of biscuits on the table and took her seat again

"Can you get him back to his parents with your tractor?" she asked and he shook his head. "Not until the water goes down at least a few feet, if I tried now there's a good chance I'd flood my engine and get stuck in the water."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea anyway," Bonnie said and they all turned to her. "I'm not saying I don't want the little fox here. I could care less about that, but if he isn't going to make it through the night it might really bother Judy if she sees it."

Vi scrunched her lips as Stu took hold of Bonnie's paw. "She won't understand it Bonnie, she's only seven, too young to grip what's going on. He's not doing anything other than sleeping and fussing anyway. I doubt he will cause any problems either way. His fever went down so maybe he can pull through the night."

They all looked at Doc Stevens and the buck waved his paw around "It's not unusual for it to go up and down like that. I'm not sure how long he has been sick so I don't know. It's an older virus that isn't usually one around these parts, but it's not like I have a lot of fox patients either. I tried to talk to Trina and get some more information but she said his family was too hysterical and couldn't help. They moved them out to the Stable and she was getting bombarded with calls about fields and houses flooding so she couldn't help much either."

"Bon," Stu said gaining all their attention before he pointed to the doorway where Judy stood with a book in her paws. She perked her ears up and pushed the book in front of her as she pointed back towards the living room

"Daddy wead?" she asked and he chuckled as he stood from the table.

"I think she wants a story for both of them."

Bonnie leaned into the table. "It's already late Stu, we should go to bed."

He stuck his thumbs into his overalls before he leaned over and pressed his nose to hers "You know we aren't going to be doing any farming in all this water Bon, besides, how often do I get to stay up with her at night like this?" Bonnie giggled as he pulled away and walked into the living room. He took the book from her as she hopped up on the couch and sat down and settled next to the fox kit.

"Wake Fors Fiwe!" Stu scratched his head after he told her to let him sleep.

"Hey Vi? Why does she keep calling him that? Isn't his name Nicholas?" Stu asked and heard the older doe laugh.

"Yes it is, she said his eyes looked like the trees and his fur looked like ashes, but he was hot like fire. So she is calling him Forest Fire."

Stu chuckled again as Judy nodded her head and he looked at the book and shivered. "You sure this is the one you want Bunny Doe? This would scare the dickens out of your brothers and sisters." She bounced in place a little as she pointed to it and he sighed. "Alrighty," he said as he opened the book. "Bagu sat warming his fur in the sun and noticed that his friends had all started to disappear. The day grew longer and darker and started to turn cold when the rabbit realized he didn't have a place to live for the winter. He tried digging several boroughs but found the earth to cold and all the good places had been taken by the other animals in the woods. He went and asked his friend the hare if he could stay with him, but the hare's home was filled with his family and there was no room for him." Stu looked up to see a pair of bright purple eyes and another pair of green ones staring at him. "Well how ya doing there?" he asked the fox kit and watched as his eyes locked on the book and blink. Judy turned to see him staring and scooted closer to his neck as Stu raised a brow. "I'll be darned," he said as she leaned into his neck.

"Wead Daddy!" she cried as she pointed to the book.

Stu laughed as he turned the page. "Bagu went to his friend the mouse's home next, but the mouse's home was too small for him to fit into so he left and went to the squirrel asking for help again. Mrs. Squirrel said he could stay there but Bagu couldn't climb up the tree to get into her home and left. He wondered through the woods and found himself a rock to sit on as the snow started to fall. 'What am I going to do? I will freeze out in the cold with no home for the winter' he said to himself and then he heard a voice. 'You can come and stay with me' Salim hissed as he slithered over to where he was sitting." Stu raised his head when he heard the little fox whimper and watched as he curled around Judy. "Stowy Fors Fiwe" she whispered as she pet his head.

"That's right son, it's just a story." Stu said as the fox curled around his daughter and she giggled.

"Wead Daddy!"

Stu tilted his head as he turned the page again. "Bagu didn't think it was a good idea to go home with Salim. The snake told him he was old and didn't have any company. His den was large and he had plenty of room. Bagu thought this was good and followed him home making himself comfortable on the other side of his large den. Salim saw the water dripping from the rabbit that was pooling under him from the snow and asked him to come closer so he could hear better and be warmer out of the water. Even though Bagu was worried at first he eventually got next to the snake and he curled around the rabbit giving him a warm hug. Bagu thought this was nice to be so close to his new friend sharing nice hug. But Bagu yelled out at the snake when his hug got tighter. 'Salim stop! You are squeezing the life out of me!' he cried and the snake flicked his tongue over the rabbits head. 'I know,' he hissed 'how else could I eat you for dinner?'"

Nick yelped and curled into a ball around Judy as he shivered. "Stuart! What are you doing?" Vi asked as her and the others rushed into the room. The buck looked at them with wide eyes as Judy sat wrapped in the fox kit blinking at them.

"I think he's afraid of snakes Bon. I didn't pick the story. I didn't know foxes were afraid of snakes," he said as he tried to put his paw on Nick's shoulder and the kit whimpered as he folded his paws over his face.

"Daddy lite bug!" Judy said as she wrapped her arms around Nick's neck.

Bonnie looked at her husband as the others glanced between them."Tell them a happy story Stuart, maybe you can get him calmed back down. You scared him." Bonnie said as she frowned.

Stu scratched his head "I aint too good at stories without a book Bon."

Vi rolled her eyes "Lighting bugs Stuart, tell the story of the lightning bugs."

Stu looked around for a second "OH OH right" he said as he put the book down. Vi huffed a breath as she led the others back into the kitchen. "Do you know what lightning bugs are?" he asked and Nick peeked through his fingers as Judy watched him shake his head. "The bugs that glow at night." Stuart said and Nick muttered Fireflies before he started calling for his father and Stu tried not to choke on his emotions as he tried to comfort the little fox. "Yes, they are the same thing. I forgot you were from the city but we call them lightning bugs. Do you know what they are?"….

Bonnie sat back down shaking her head when Deputy Wen's radio sparked to life. She looked to Doc Stevens who puffed out a breath and stood from the table. "Don't give him any aspirin, he can take just about anything else if his fever goes back up but canines can't take aspirin and I'm not sure when the last time he took something was. I'll be back as soon as I can Vi" the buck said.

Deputy Wen looked at her watch and pointed to the back door "We can take my car, it will get us there faster." He nodded before they left out the back door leaving Bonnie and Vi at the table. Both females turned when they heard Stu come back into the room and the buck stood there wiping his eyes and shaking his head hiccupping. Bonnie and Vi stood from the chairs and rushed to him. The buck caught them both at the door as he tried not to sob.

"It's not what you think," he said before he turned and tilted his head into the living room. Vi stepped to the doorway and covered her mouth with a paw as her eyes swelled and Bonnie stood open mouthed.

They both looked to see the fox kit open his eyes wide before he yawned and curled around the little rabbit again. Stu sobbed "He kept talking like I was his Dad and she just turned around hugging him and they both fell asleep while I was telling the story."

Vi turned and her and Bonnie locked eyes with tear stained cheeks. "When this is over Bonnie, tell her it was a dream. If she ever understands that he is gone forever I can't imagine what will happen. The truth will hurt her more than a little lie to spare her feelings."

Bonnie looked back into the living room seeing her daughter curled around the fox's neck sleeping as Stu took a hold of her paw. "Are you sure Mom? I know she's…."

When Vi took her other paw she gave her daughter a sad smile and Bonnie agreed. Stu gave her a peck before he wiped his eyes again "One of us has to get up with the other little ones in the morning Bon. Pop's isn't going to be happy if I don't get everybody around." Bonnie hugged him before he left for bed and both doe's sat in the living room for a few minutes before returning to the kitchen. The two kept checking in on the kits when a light tap at the back door had Bonnie answering to find the long faces of Doc Stevens and Deputy Wen. Both came in and sat at the table as Vi made them both another cup of coffee and slid it in front of them. The buck turned his cup silently several times as Alhena took several slow sips keeping her eyes downcast. He sighed when he finally met Bonnie's eyes again.

"We lost Sissy Bonnie."

The doe scrunched her eyes and face together before she folded into the chair and Vi curled around the top of her as she cried. "What- How am I going to….."

Vi stroked her ears shushing her as she rocked her back and forth. Doc Stevens and Alhena keeping their eyes locked to the sides. "We will deal with it together Bonnie," Vi said as she stood back up wiping her daughters face.

Bonnie wrapped around her mother as Doc Stevens cleared his throat. "I can take the little fox kit back with my tractor now that the water is down again."I'd like to see one happy ending tonight, even if the nights almost over." Bonnie stood and led them back into the living room where Doc Stevens and Alhena froze and stared before turning back to the two doe's in the doorway. "How long has she been sleeping?" Doc Stevens asked as he blinked at Bonnie. She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed as she relaxed her stance.

"About five hours I think," Bonnie said and the buck shook his head as Alhena raised her brows. They watched as Vi picked up a slumbering Judy and Doc Stevens wrapped the blanket around him. Bonnie started to protest after Alhena had picked him up.

"Let him keep it Bonnie, I made her and extra one and she gave it to him anyway."

"Damn," the pig cursed and all the rabbits in the room scowled at her. "Sorry," she said as she stepped back into the kitchen with Nick. Bonnie handed the bag of Nick's clothes to the buck, he took it and tied it to his belt.

"Alhena is going to help me get him in the tractor with me. Trina said she'd meet me at the station to get him because I can't pick him up. Best I can do is hold him while I'm driving. She said his family is there waiting. They had to pick them up from the Stable to come get their car from the station and just told them to wait." He stepped into the kitchen and joined the deputy as they said their goodbyes and the rabbits watched him climb up into his large wheeled tractor before the deputy placed Nick in his lap. The rabbit had to shift a few things around until he got an arm around the kit and one paw on the wheel before he started it and started rolling away. The Deputy waved before getting into her own car and driving away.

Bonnie and Vi stepped into the kitchen as Judy's nose started to twitch in her grandmother's arms. She woke up with a yawn and to the smiling faces of her mother and grandmother looking at her. "Fors Fiwe?" she asked and Vi giggled as she pet her ears.

"Were you having a good dream Bun Bun?"

Doc Stevens drove through several muddy fields and across an embankment that had the water all the way to the wheels of his tractor. It took him nearly two hours to be within sight of the local Sheriff's office slowly trudging along and he let out a breath as the kit in his arm shifted again. The sound of the familiar larger farm vehicle caused the Sheriff to raise from her chair and give a glance back to the foxes sitting in the chairs outside her office. Nicholas was holding onto Rose as the vixen buried herself into him and both had their eyes staring off into space. She left the building to see the sky bright with several streaking colors as the large green vehicle finally pulled into the parking lot. The buck let out a tired breath as she took the kit from his arms and waited for him to hop down before they walked into the station. The bob cat walked to the front of both foxes and leaned over laying the kit in his mother's arms as Rose fell apart. Nicholas pulled one arm around her shoulder as Nick raised a paw and Rose took it in her own. He was mumbling about the white rabbit having blue toes as Nicholas squeezed his eyes closed and he pressed his chin into the top of Roses head. Nick curled into the two of them as the Sherriff smiled. Doc Stevens untied the bag from his pants when his radio went off again and he blew out a breath after placing the radio back into his belt loop. "Mrs. Stomper just went into labor. Dang- I was hoping I would get a little bit of sleep today."

"Pft," the cat scoffed when she turned to him. "You and me both. Just don't let Thumper get under your feet this time."The buck groaned as he rubbed his head "Hopefully their Dad will be home so he can keep all the girls and their brother out of my fur." He looked back to the foxes and then back to the Sheriff. "I don't have time to stay and go over all that happened, she goes quick and that tractor takes forever. He has some superficial scratches on his tongue and the blanket is his to keep. We didn't give him anything because we weren't sure what he'd already had." The buck twisted his paws for a second before he let out a sigh and handed her the bag with Nick's clothes in it. "We lost Sissy a few hours ago Trina. As soon as we get things moving again we need to get her taken care of."

She let out a deep sigh as she nodded her head "Take my car, not the cruiser. It will get you there faster. Just bring it back and switch it for yours when you're done. I'll get everything taken care of with Sissy as soon as I can get out across the water to her house."She handed him the keys and watched as he went through the door before she turned back to the Wilde's.

Nicholas had kept a tight grip on his family but had perked his ears and heard the conversation as Rose fussed over Nick. "Thank you," he said and she nodded at him. "Please tell anyone who helped we said that too." She stepped closer and shook his paw after he extended it as Rose let Nick nuzzle into her neck.

"About your car" the Sherriff said and Nicholas let his head fall back. "We've tried to get it started but the water in the engine is going to have to be taken care of. I can have our local mechanic look at it but it might take him a few days before he can get to it with everything else going on here. Is there any one you know who can help you get home?" She asked and Nicholas sank into his chair. "The trains are still running. There is one that goes into Zootopia from here and it will get you there in about 3 hours if that would work for you? Are you still wanting to go back to the hospital?" she asked as she tilted her head and perked her ears.

Nicholas looked and saw Rose nodding her head before he told her yes and she said she would drive them to the train station. The two foxes excused themselves from the cat and made their way to the bathroom as Trina relayed the message that she was taking them to the train station to the Deputies. Nicholas laid Nick on the counter as Rose kept him from falling off. "He doesn't feel as hot as he did before," she signed and he shook his head as he pulled the rest of the medications from his pocket.

"Dr. Gates said it might go up and down, we just need to give him the rest of what we have so we can get back to the hospital Rose. He got to see her before…." He shook his head and they left the bathroom after he discarded the syringes and the pill bottle before returning to the sheriff. She swished her tail a few times before she opened the door for the foxes and Nicholas carried Nick to her cruiser as Rose clung to both of them. The sheriff had to help them get into her larger cruiser before they pulled out of the lot and she drove them to the station.

"Will you be alright from here?" she asked after they had purchased their tickets and sat down waiting.

"Yes," Nicholas said before he thanked her again.

Nick slept in Nicholas' arms as they rode the train back to Zootopia. They caught a cab and made their way back to the hospital. He called Dr. Gates and listened to his sleepy voice telling him to come back to pediatrics before they left the cab and walked back to the elevators. The lion met them at the doors yawning before he led them back to the same room and got them settled, before he left he took all Nick's vitals and walked towards the observatory. The elephant stood from the bed and frowned at him as he yawned again. "I should fire you Gates" he said as he crossed his arms.

The lion shrugged his shoulders "Probably, sorry I had to sleep. The Wilde's are in their room by the way. Changed their minds." His tail whipped behind him and the elephant narrowed his eyes.

"You're lucky you're the top pediatric doctor at this hospital, and I know you had help pulling this off –again. If they try to leave again I'll call the lead. You better make that clear Gates."

The lion nodded as he hummed "Don't think that will be a problem Sir, but I'll make it clear." The elephant shoved past him as he stormed back to the Wilde's room and Dr. Gates watched him as he peeked into the room seeing the foxes half asleep as they sat next to their son. Dr. Gates walked past letting his tail swish before he stepped into his office and crawled into his chair, letting sleep consume him again. Melissa came back later for her shift and peeked into the room before her eyes went wide and she turned to go back to Gates office.

"What are they doing here? I thought they left? When did they get back? I had the night off what did I miss?"

The cat shuffled out of his chair "Damn Melissa let me wake up would you?" she folded her arms in front of herself as her tail swished frantically. "Just give me a minute," he said as he stretched. "Go get his chart would you, see how he did on the day shift." She rolled her eyes before she disappeared and came back in thrusting it into his gut. He grunted as he took hold of it and gave her a nasty look before he started looking over the chart and furrowed his brow. "This can't be right, he should be getting worse." Melissa took the chart flipping through the pages before she handed it back to him. Dr. Gates stepped out of the office and around her desk walking towards the Wilde's room when he heard the young kit giggling.

When he walked into the room Melissa was at his side again and they both watched Rose pawing out something that had him snickering as Nicholas sat on the other side of the bed grinning. "Mr. Wilde?" he asked and the silver fox turned to him with perked ears. "Can you tell me what happened while you were gone?" he asked and the fox scratched the back of his neck before he stood from the bed and motioned for them to step outside. He gave the parts of the story he could tell and had a guilty grimace on his face when he explained that Nick couldn't remember much from while he was lost because of the fever. Dr. Gates asked if there was anyone he could call about what had happened and Nicholas gave him the name of the county and Sherriff they had talked to before they left. Dr. Gates left him as Melissa started taking vitals again and stepped into his office looking over a map in his phone to find the town.

"Bunny borough," he said as he picked up the phone and started dialing the number. He talked to the sheriff who said she could call the Doctor who had taken care of him and get him some more information to call him back with before he hung up and went back into the hall. "Melissa? Can you get some blood work on him please?" he asked and she called the lab to have a tech come up before she let the Wilde's know what was going on.

Nicholas stepped into the hall as Dr. Gates motioned for him. The fox looked up to see him curling his lips again. "I know Dr. Gates. We don't expect anything to change. We just want to make every moment count." The doctor gave him a small smile before Nicholas stepped back into the room again.

Melissa picked up the phone after it rang a few times and handed it to Dr. Gates shrugging her shoulders. "Hello? Oh, Sherriff Catmull. Did you find out anything?"

"Not a great deal I'm afraid Dr. Gates. We are still cleaning up from the flooding here and Doc was half asleep when I talked to him. He was up all night with the little fox and another patient and right after that one of the doe's here went into labor so he's been very busy. He said that his temperature was over 112 when he got here, it dropped to 110 about two hours later and then stayed around 109 until he got him back to his parents." He hung up after thanking her not sure what to make of the situation before Melissa handed him the coffee and Doughnuts she usually brought in with her.

"Stop living here Harrold," she said as she smiled at him. The lion gave her an overly confident grin.

"If I didn't I would have been fired years ago." She rolled her eyes as they sat at the desk eating and listening to the foxes in the room across the hall. He turned when he heard the elevator doors and saw Frank walking to him with a bounce in his step.

"What's gotten into you?" Melissa asked as she stood from her chair and watched him hand some files over to Dr. Gates. He stood there with a half cocked grin on one side of his muzzle as he watched the large cat looking through the report and raise his brow. "This can't be right?" he asked as he looked at the tiny mammal standing beside him.

"I checked it a dozen times. It's right. I haven't identified it yet and it's going to take at least twenty four hours, but you should look at the other file before you get excited." The ferret said as he pointed to the lions paw. He opened it and curled his lips

"Son of a-"

"Harrold!" Melissa whisper screamed as he stood from his chair "This is a children's ward!" The lion almost growled as the ferret stepped back and she shook her head when he rushed into his office. "Spill it," she said as she pointed to the ferret.

He tipped back on his feet and rocked a few times before he leaned towards her "You busy Friday night?"

She narrowed her eyes at him "Are you trying to blackmail me?" She asked and he tipped his ears back before he shook his head.

"I was thinking more like a bribe."

She sat her paws on top of the desk as she looked at him "He's going to tell me anyway and what exactly are you getting out of this 'bribe' Frank?" she asked as she squinted further.

The ferret rocked again before he smirked at her "The company of an absolutely stunning female for an evening of course." Her face flushed as she blinked a few times and he stood there grinning before she picked up a doughnut and threw it at him. The ferret sidestepped and stuck his paw out catching the sugar coated ring.

"Oh I get to look at something sweet and e-

"If you finish that sentence Frank I swear I'll wrap your tongue around your own muzzle."

The ferret gave her a pleading look "Have dinner with me Melissa. I swear I'll take you to the fanciest place in town." She rolled her eyes as she sat back in her chair and he walked to the side of the desk propping against it with his arm as he held the doughnut towards her "I've been asking for six months, I'm never going to stop asking." She gave him a look before she plucked up the doughnut and took a bite. The ferret watched her expectantly with a tilted head as she leaned over the top of the desk.

"One date Frank. Just one," she said after she swallowed the food in her mouth. She plopped her head in her paw as he beamed at her and nodded before he took off down the hallway. As soon as the elevator doors closed she laughed when she heard "WOO HOO!"

Dr. Gates came out of his office with a dead face and heavy shoulders. "Herrald?" she asked and he shook his head at her.

"Watch the fox kit. Don't give him anything unless he needs it and get the ice off him. I'm not sure what's going on yet with that but his fever is going down. You'll find out everything else soon enough Melissa, I have rounds to do."

She watched him disappear down the hallway before she gave a worried glance back to the Wilde's room. Two hours later he came to her and asked her to cover for him if anyone came looking and she hesitantly agreed wondering why he was being so secretive about what he was doing. Melissa checked on the Wilde's over the course of the night finding the little fox improving. She ended up taking a few things in to them when he had said he was hungry. She was shaking her head watching him gobble up the sandwiches he was eating but grimacing at the same time. "Is there something wrong?" she asked and he stuck his tongue out showing her the lines across it. "How did that happen?" she asked and all the foxes shook their heads. "Well, I can get you some popsicles that will help with that, but it shouldn't bother you for more than a day or two." She said and left to get him some mild pain meds and frozen treats.

Just before her shift was about to end Dr. Gates was in his office looking through scattered papers on his desk when the lead administrator came storming through the elevator doors. The hare had a deep frown and lines in his forehead from the lowered brows that were crested over his eyes as he stormed into the lion's office. "I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Melissa heard him scream as the door slammed. She looked through the large window to see the lion scowling at the buck who had hopped onto his desk and was screaming at the top of his lungs as he pointed at the cat and started waving his paws around. The buck hopped back into a chair when the large cat stood and swiped everything on his desk to the floor and started screaming in return. The buck hopped back to the desk and the two were in each other's faces as they screamed at each other.

Melissa rushed the door open when she saw the large cat flex his claws beside his waist."HERRALD!" she screamed at him. The two didn't move from their standoff and kept screaming even after she had entered the room.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO THIS HOSPITAL?! THIS WILL RUN US INTO THE GROUND! THIS WILL RUIN US! FOR FOXES FOR PETES SAKE!" the buck screamed as he grit his teeth.

"I DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL FOR SEVENTEEN YEARS TO WATCH MY PATIENTS DIE! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT IT COSTS OR WHAT SPECIES THEY ARE. I AM NOT LOSING ANY MORE _CHILDREN_ BECAUSE OF SOME PENCIL PUSHING BUREUCRATIC BULLSHIT JUST BECAUSE YOU AND THE BOARD THINK MONEY IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN LIVES!"

"YOU ARROGANT SELFISH PREDATOR! YOU PUT THE LIVES OF HUNDREDS AT RISK FOR A FEW. WITHOUT THIS HOSPITAL WHERE ARE ALL THE OTHERS GOING TO GO WITHOUT OUR SERVICES?! I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE THIS FOLLOWS YOU EVERYWHERE YOU GO!"

The lion grit his teeth as Melissa stepped back "YOU TELL THEM ALL. I AM TELLING YOU IF YOU WANT TO KEEP THIS HOSPITAL RUNNING AT ALL YOU TELL THEM THE TRUTH AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS. I AM NOT WORKING ANYWHERE WHERE YOU MAMMALS PUT A BOTTOM LINE BEFORE YOU DO THE LIVES WE ARE MEANT TO BE SAVING-YOU DON'T HAVE TO FIRE ME-I QUIT!" he growled before he stormed out of the door and Melissa rushed out of his way. He turned to her as he got past her desk after seeing Nicholas standing in the doorway. "Take care of them Melissa," he said before he disappeared down the hall and into the elevator.

Nicholas was standing at Nick's door listening with perked ears before they folded back and he stepped into the room closing the door behind him. Nick looked at his father and Nicholas sighed as he shook his head. The buck stomped out of the office and huffed before he turned to the skunk. "Dr. Peachmont will be taking over their case. I want this office locked and off limits to everyone but me." He said as he locked and closed the door. She stepped away from him as he stormed off and disappeared down another hallway.

Melissa stepped into the Wilde's room and saw Nicholas and Rose trying to explain things to Nick or divert the conversation to another area. She stepped to the bed with her paws cupped in front of her. "I'm sorry. I have no idea what is going on but you shouldn't have had to hear that."

Nicholas gave her an understanding smile as he shook his head. "There are some things you just can't change. It's not your fault, but thank you for saying it anyway."

She nodded her head before looking at the kit in the bed and back to his father. "Is there anything I can get for you before I leave?" she asked and Rose grabbed his paw as Nick tried to bury himself in her neck again. She pawed out a message and he turned to the skunk. "He's been complaining about a pretty bad headache for a while. Is there anything we can get him for that?" he asked and she stepped closer to the bed to look him over.

She shone her light in his eyes and he winced and tried to pull back after Rose had moved to the side. "Dr. Gates still has his orders up for his medications if he needs them and the pain meds are still available. Let me get his blood pressure and see where he is." She stepped away and pulled a cuff from one of the drawers and wrapped it around his arm as he tried to bury his head in the pillow. Rose and Nicholas watched curiously as she took her readings and shook her head. "I'll get him something before I leave. Dr. Peachmont will be here within a few hours to do his regular rounds for the dayshift. He can look him over better and see if there is something else going on." Melissa left and came back giving the small tod a shot before she packed up the things at her desk and left for the day. Nick fell asleep again and Nicholas kept an eye on the television when Rose had nodded off after she crawled into the bed with Nick.

"Mr. Pedler? What are you doing in here?" The koala asked the hare as he watched him shuffling several papers on the large desk.

"Cleaning up a mess," the buck said as he sat up in the chair. "You'll be taking over as the lead doctor for the Wilde kit. Gates quit this morning." The large nosed mammal looked at the buck with raised brows. "There was a misdiagnosis of his case. It wasn't Tangoniad fever. Keep him here for observation for tonight and send him home in the morning. Make sure he comes back next week for a checkup and more blood work." The buck said as he looked over the reports in his paw. The koala shrugged his shoulders as the Lead administrator handed him some papers and he left the room to start his rounds. The door closed and the buck sat staring at the papers in his paws as he picked up the phone. "Is Frank Gentry still here?" He asked as he bit his lip. "Good, send him up to pediatrics, Gates office, I want to talk to him." He hung up and ran his paws over the paper again. "I can fix this," he mumbled as he looked them over again.

Frank walked down the hallway and knocked on the door. He entered the room after hearing 'come in' and stood there looking at the hare sitting in a chair ten times too large for him to be sitting in. "He quit," the hare said as the ferret started looking around confused as to why he was in Dr. Gates office. "Have a seat _Frank_." He said and the ferret felt his stomach drop to his knees as he climbed into a chair. "You gave him these reports didn't you?" Pedler asked and he barely nodded his head as the buck scowled at him.

"Did I do something wrong Sir?" Frank asked as the buck stared at him.

The hare handed him a report and he furrowed his brows as he looked it over. "Has anyone else seen this?" he asked the ferret.

"Uh, no, I'm still running an analysis to figure out what it is. It should be finished by the time I get back tonight and th-"

"Stop the analysis Gentry. I know what it is." Frank looked back to see the buck tilting his head down at him and turned his eyes back to the paper again. "Does anyone else know about it?" he asked and the ferret shook his head. He looked up to see the hare with a sinister grin and tried not to shrink into his chair. "Do you like your job _Frank_?" he asked and the ferret gulped as he nodded. "Good, no one will ever know about this then. You will be handling anything and everything regarding this fox kit. Bring me any and all of his labs and I'll let you know what I need done. Do we have an understanding?" Pedler asked and Frank nodded his head again before the hare told him to go about his business as usual and keep his mouth shut. Frank stepped out of the office trying to slow his racing heart as Dr. Peachmont stepped into the Wilde's room.

"Good Morning," he chirped as he approached the bed. Nicholas sat up straight as he greeted the koala who they had met on several other occasions during the days of their stay at the hospital. "I have some good news for you." He said and Nicholas woke Rose. The vixen sat up and rolled her neck before she stood from the bed making sure she didn't wake Nick in the process. The doctor lifted both his ears to the sides of his head as he pointed to the kit and handed Nicholas a sheet of paper. "There was a misdiagnosis in the lab, your son will be discharged in the morning. The virus he had is very similar to Tangoniad Fever, an offbranch, but not fatal. We just want to keep him for observation for another night." He chuckled when the vixen jumped into her husband's arms and the tod twirled her in a full circle before they stopped and pressed their heads together not fighting the happy tears.

Dr. Peachmont started examining Nick when Nicholas asked about the headache. The koala looked over the little fox thoroughly before he smiled when he looked back to them. "Nothing unusual. It's unlikely he will have any more of those febrile seizures as they were caused from the fever. There's no dilation of his pupils but he may end up having allergies after this because these viruses tend to have that effect after they rampage the body. I'll have the nurse check on him every few hours and keep giving him some pain medications since his blood pressure is still a little high. The blisters are almost gone. If the pain hasn't stopped by morning we will do some more tests. But I think it's just a side effect from having a fever for several days. I'd like you to bring him in next week so we can do a general checkup and some blood work to make sure he doesn't get any secondary infections. His immune system took a hit and we don't want him getting sick again." Dr. Peachmont left the room laughing as the vixen hopped up and down while her husband laughed.

Nicholas wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers then laughed harder when he heard a groggy voice coming from the bed beside them "Eww."

"I get to go home Dad?" Nick asked as he tried to sit up.

"You sure do kitto." Nicholas said as he grinned from ear to ear while Rose helped him sit up and adjusted the bed so he could lean against it. Nick groaned as Rose helped him sit straighter and she tilted her head looking at his back and arms. She turned to Nicholas with a frown and asked how he had gotten so bruised everywhere. Nicholas looked over his son and shrugged his shoulders. "He was wondering around in the woods for a couple of hours before they found him Rose. The sheriff said he was a mess and we weren't in any better shape. Does it really matter?" He asked as he smiled and rubbed Nick's back. She looked at her son and back to him before she smiled too and shook her head.

"Dad?" Nicholas looked down to see his son's eyes staring at him. "How long was I sick?" he asked and Nicholas shook his head as he smiled.

"Way too long kitto, but that's over and tomorrow we get to go home. So today, what do you want to do to pass the time?"

Nick scrunched up one side of his cheek before he cupped his paws over his head. "My head hurts." Rose tipped his head back looking at his face and eyes as Nicholas stepped closer to the bed. Nick looked at her and his eyes went wide before she jolted back when he had a sneezing fit that left him shaking his head. She blinked a few times before she started laughing as Nicholas smiled and handed him some tissues from beside the bed.

Nick groaned and grabbed his head again as Nicholas sat beside him. "They should be bringing you something for your headache pretty soon son. Do you have any ideas about today?" he asked and watched as Nick rubbed his paws over his head.

"I feel gross Dad."Nicholas snickered when he watched his son sniff himself.

"I guess a shower is the first thing you want to do then kitto?" he asked and Nick nodded his head. Rose handed him the bag and he dug through it looking at his clothes.

"How come my shorts are too big?" Nick asked after he threw the blanket off himself.

Nicholas looked at Rose and she took a breath before she signed "Tell him everything Nicholas."

The silver tod huffed a breath before he caught Nicks attention. "Do you remember anything Nick?" he asked and the smaller tod cinched up his cheeks before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Trees, lots of trees and water. It was dark. I kept dreaming about a white rabbit with blue toes and you told me a story about lightning bugs."

Nicholas scrunched up his brow and his cheeks as he mouthed the words 'lightning bugs?' to Rose and she shook her head. "You weren't dreaming son. You got lost in the woods and somehow found your way to the white rabbit. Someone gave you a bath."

Nicholas said and Nick tilted his head. "I saw a real white rabbit?" he asked and his mother handed him the blanket he had been wrapped in. "Why?" he asked and Rose bit her lip as Nicholas sat on the bed.

"Well the bath was probably because you were wet and dirty from being in the woods. We thought we were going to lose you kitto. The only thing you kept asking for was to find the white rabbit so you could go to Wonderland. You thought if the white rabbit took you there it would make you colder."

Nick gripped the blanket in his paws seeing the tiny stitches in the fabric. Blocks of color sat randomly to form an unrecognizable pattern, with hand sewn tiny carrots all over the fabric "She gave you that, but we didn't get to meet her because you," Nicholas scratched the back of his head and sighed "sort of snuck away from us for some reason."

Nick frowned as he looked at his mother and saw her cast her eyes away. "It was my fault" she signed and Nicholas shook his head.

"No Rose," he said when she turned back to him "It was my idea to go, it wasn't your fault."

Nick looked back at his father still frowning. "If I ran away how is it your fault?" he asked as he looked back at the blanket "It sounds like it was my fault."

Nicholas shook his head as he chuckled while Rose and Nick were looking at him. "We are all getting stuck in something that doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is right now. Lets agree it was no one's fault and not dwell in the past?" Rose nodded her head smiling as Nick turned back to the blanket.

"Can I meet her?" he asked and Nicholas turned to Rose again and he watched her lift her paws towards him in a 'go on' motion.

"I would take you to see her son, but she didn't make it through the night. She was sick too and she agreed to meet you hoping she could help someone because someone else was helping her." Nick frowned again as he rubbed the fabric through his fingers. Nicholas laid a paw on his son's shoulder. "Even though you didn't have what they thought you had she still got to think she was helping you Nick, so in a way she got what she wanted just because you were there kitto."

Nick put the blanket down "Ok Dad. Can I take a shower now?" he asked and his father chuckled as he tried to stand up and he helped him steady his legs as they walked to the bathroom. Rose brought the bag behind them after they entered the room and Nick was grumbling about his mother being in the bathroom as his father helped him sit on the bench. Nicholas was snickering when he took the clothes and Rose rolled her eyes as he shooed her out of the room. Nicholas helped Nick take a shower and get back to the bed after he was clean. The younger fox wearing the only clothes that he had and also the ones Bonnie had washed after he had gotten muddy.

Nicholas made several phone calls and Mr. Big had told him to stay with his son and family until after they got an all clear from the doctor after a checkup. The small shrew also made arrangements to pick up their car and have it brought back to Zootopia. Rose had told Mr. Melgic not to tell Finnick so they could surprise him when they got home. Nick had refused any other of the stronger medications complaining they made him feel funny and they had resorted to giving him over the counter pain medications through the rest of the day. By the evening when Dr. Peachmont had returned he was happy to find the little fox watching cartoons and eating dinner. "How are you feeling young male?" he asked and Nick bounced a little on the bed after he had checked him over with a stethoscope.

"I still got a headache but I want to go home!" The doctor chuckled as he leaned away from Nick's bed.

"I think that's pretty normal for anyone to say after they've been here a few days. We'll see how you are in the morning and go from there." Dr. Peachmont left the room as Nicholas sat back beside the bed.

"I'm bored Dad," Nick said as he shuffled around on the bed. Rose propped her chin in her paw as she leaned into the bed smirking at her husband. He shook his head as he folded his arms over his chest looking at his son.

"Well, what do you want to do?" he asked and Nick groaned after his father asked him if he wanted to hear some stories. "Are you too old to listen to your old Dad and learn now?" he asked and Nick perked his ears before he shook his head.

"I just don't want to be here anymore Dad. Mrs. Fisher says you get sick just from coming to a hospital and I don't want to get sick anymore." Nicholas sat on the bed as Rose sighed and grinned when he looked back at her. "So you are worried about what will happen in the future kitto?" he asked and Nick furrowed his brow before he nodded his head. "OK, then let's look at this from a realistic point of view."Nick perked his ears and sat up looking at his father and waited. "Can you see the future?" he asked and Nick shook his head. "No, no you can't, so you can't change what _might_ happen. But if you worry about things that might happen then you will miss what _is_ happening. If you worry about something that might happen you might make it happen because it's all that is on your mind. Then if it does happen, you end up worrying twice or worrying for nothing when it doesn't. So why worry if you aren't sure?" he asked and Nick looked to see his mother grinning at his father.

Rose lifted her paws to talk "To stay strong you can't get lost in the fear of what might happen Nicky. You can fight and hold on to keep hope for the future, but don't worry about the things no one can control. Keep moving forward and find your own happiness in the moment. Anywhere can be home if you are happy."

Nick looked back to his father "How did the God of Mischief get so strong Dad?" Nicholas chuckled as Rose sat beside him "Did you know the God of Mischief was stolen as a kit?" Nick shook his head. "Well he was taken by Farbauti and Laufey, both of them were Jotuns, the Gods of the giant tribe, and….

* * *

 **Note** ; Obvious, but Mrs. Stomper is the mother of Thumper from Bambi. In real life a mated pair of rabbits in the wild are almost always together, weird that his father is always missing in the movie, and yes, I made a crack with a reference about it too. Nick is at that age where he does not want his mother in the bathroom with him, no matter how horrible he is feeling.

Febrile seizures are incredibly rare, one case in every 200,000 fevers in a child every year in the U.S. and are caused by a sudden spike in body temperature. Having a high fever for several days can have a profound effect on someone. The mind will start shutting down and memories are difficult to maintain, hallucinations and confusion may occur (especially in children) and it also sucks the energy out of the patient and makes them become weak, sluggish and tired. The temperature difference noted by the doctor in the last chapter is fairly accurate for any species that are 'civilized'. People have survived having a body temperature of more or less than twelve degrees either way but it is extremely rare and they almost always have lasting damage to either the brain in a high or low temperature and tissue if hypothermia is the cause of one that is too low.

Aspirin and Acetaminophen can be fatal to canines. In real life, so is caffeine and chocolate, but hey -they evolved!

Faurbauti is listed as Loki's father and Laufey is listed as his mother. They were Giant/ Gods. As I said I am trying to keep as much Norse mythology present but will be adding to it for my story. Loki's general species in Norse mythology is questionable due to the variations of the stories. It seems he changes from God to Trickster to Giant, (along with _other things_ ) and also is known as friend and enemy to all of them at one time or another. Though he seems to have favored being around Odin and sometimes Thor more than the other Gods, many of whom he was causing some kind of mischief for, and he is also known as the God of fire, not ice-though this has been questioned as well as he may have been confused with another God of a similar name. If I put all the references in here that I have read about Loki then you would NEVER stop reading! There are more than the few I have listed here, but hey- look it up! These Gods are connected in some funky and questionable ways, and many are entwined in the stories Nick's father is telling him.

Oh yeah, once again- and all these stories about foxes and rabbits are real fables from different cultures. I may have changed some species to make them fit, but they shouldn't be hard to find if you are looking. The snake and the rabbit. This one was also pretty close to the original. Judy will not be making a reappearance until the second half of the story.


	13. Chapter 13

**I think I had way to much time on my paws/hands (Whatever they are) when I started writing this. Hehehe. No need to apologize for life, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Sh** happens.**

 **A few chapters got split in half if they were longer than 16 or 17 pages, sorry for the shorter length and strange way the notes are left, couldn't help it.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters**

* * *

 **The Broken Mould; Changing Course**

Brian McKnight; Win

Nick scrunched his face and Rose was giggling. "Didn't that hurt him Dad?" he asked and Nicholas nodded his head with a playful grimace.

"Probably kitto, but no pain no gain I guess. That's part of what made him so strong."

Nick looked back and forth between his parents "Why'd they take him?" he asked and Nicholas shifted on the bed. "They couldn't have any of their own, Odin and Freya were the only Gods who could create new Gods and he was being silly and not paying attention to what he was doing or where he was going when Heimdall fell asleep. So he was the easiest one for them to catch and take home. But they wanted him to be bigger and stronger so they did that."

"Well how'd they get him back?" Nick asked and Nicholas smirked at him before he turned to Rose and saw her laughing again.

"Well, Odin and Freya went to get him back, but when they refused to give him back Odin agreed to be their son and they stayed too. The only reason they let Freya and Odin take him back to Asgard was because he got sick because of all the things they had done to make him stronger and bigger. Idun tried to heal him but the fruit she used only made him sicker. He was too strong and the fruit made that worse. So Freya cut one of her paws open and then cut one of the fox's paws open, she drained the blood and some of the energy out of him and then gave him some of her own blood to make him stable again. But when Freya couldn't give any more Odin gave him some of his blood to drink. That is why foxes are similar to cats and that is how he kept most of the strength he had gained and lived."

Nick frowned and shook his head "BLEEEEEEECK!"

Rose was laughing when Nicholas turned to her grinning with tipped brows. "I told you he made some funny faces!" she signed and he laughed as he pulled the blankets down on the bed motioning for Nick to crawl under them.

Nick made his way to the top of the bed and curled under the blankets as Nicholas and Rose tucked him in. "Wasn't there any funny stories about him Dad?" he asked and Rose tapped her fingers on the bed.

Nicholas looked to see her in thought before she raised a finger for a second of time "What about the twin and the giants?" she asked Nicholas and Nick turned to his father blinking.

"Well that's a weird story, I'm not sure it's funny or not. But I guess it does have a moral to it." He said and Rose shrugged her shoulders as Nick ticked his eyes between them.

"What is it Dad?" he asked as Nicholas sat on one side of his bed while Rose sat on the other.

"Well, it was a kind of a joke the God of Mischief and his brother played on Thor. He and Heimdall and Thor were arguing about how strong they were and which one was better and Thor said there was nothing in any of the worlds that he couldn't defeat. Him and Heimdall laughed at their brother and told him he was crazy. They bet him they could prove him wrong and took Thor's chariot that was pulled by his magical goats and left on a long journey where they wound up in the land of Giants. The first night they were there they bartered to stay with a family for the night and Thor agreed to feed them for being their hosts. But the father tried to steal one of Thor's goats. Thor was going to kill him, so the father agreed to give him his children as payment but Thor didn't want to travel with them so he agreed to fight him and won the great horn of Joramun as payment instead for his transgression.

"After they left they found a great empty hall and were woke when it moved and discovered it was the glove of a giant they had been sleeping in, the giant let them stay and led them to a real hall where they all made challenges to the giant gods after they met Loki of Utgarda." Nick's brows went up in alarm as Nicholas and Rose snickered. "His name is the same, but he is not the God of Mischief son." Nicholas said and Nick sank back into his relaxed position. "Like I said it is little weird he was a giant of Jotunheim and his name was Loki too. That may be one reason a lot of mammals get them confused and think the God of Mischief is a giant, or maybe," Rose gave him a gentle nudge of his shoulder and raised a brow. He chuckled as he scratched his neck "I'm getting ahead of myself, anyway, when they got to the hall they snuck in through the bars easily because they were only designed to keep giants out. When they got inside Loki of Utgarda started teasing them about how small they were. The God of Mischief thought this was rude and challenged them saying he could eat more, and eat faster than anyone else in the hall so Loki of Utgarda had one of his servants named Logi meet him at the table for a giant feast. Whoever got to the end the fastest would win. But they both met at the middle of the table at the same time. The God of Mischief looked back to see that while he had eaten everything on his side of the table, he had left the bones and skin of the snake they were eating while Logi had consumed it all and the table it was sitting on."

Nicholas cringed at seeing his sons face and decided to change a few elements of the story, then tried not to laugh as Nick started making gagging sounds. "Gross!" he spat as he made more faces and Rose laughed.

"Yes, well…" Nicholas said, "after the God of Mischief lost, Heimdall said he would race against anyone to keep their honor, so Loki of Utgarda let another servant named Hugi out and they started to race. But Hugi ran circles around Heimdall. He actually doubled back to meet him on the track and then went around the whole thing to meet him again at the half way point. So Heimdall lost too. Both of them bowed out saying they had been beaten. But Thor challenged everyone to a drinking contest saying he could win against anyone. Loki of Utgarda brought out a horn saying it was the type they all used to drink from. A great mammal could do it in one gulp, a good mammal could do it in two, only a weakling wouldn't be able to finish it. But Thor tried three times and realized he couldn't drink it all after losing his breath and trying all three times. When that didn't work, Loki of Utgaurd posed a challenge for Thor to open a box that held his own hammer in it. He told him if he could get it out he would give him the greatest treasure ever known. Thor beat on it and grew more frustrated at failing to complete the task. So he asked for another challenge and Loki of Utgarda asked him to pick up his pet lizard Jormungandr from the floor."

Nick shuddered and made a face. Rose was snickering again when Nicholas bit his lip. "I guess you don't want a pet then hu son?" he asked and Nick scowled at him.

"NO! Those things are creepy Dad. They're just like snakes with feet!" Nicholas laughed when Nick shivered like he was disgusted again.

"Anyway he couldn't pick it up off the floor all the way and got angry. He challenged anyone to wrestle with him and Loki of Utgarda pointed to an old vixen named Grace and said she would wrestle with Thor. But Thor lost even to an old vixen who looked like she was about to die. After that Loki of Utgarda said they didn't need to have any more contests and let them stay the night. When they woke in the morning Loki of Utgarda told them that the servant Logi was actually fire and the God of Mischief had been trying to consume something more than he could, when fire could eat it all. He told Heimdall that the servant he had raced against was thought itself and no one could outrun thought. Then he told Thor that the horn he had been drinking from was attached to the oceans and if he looked he could see how much of the world's water he had drank when they looked back to the oceans. The lizard he tried to pick up was the whole world. He told Thor that the old vixen he had been wrestling with was time itself. After Thor saw that the oceans were half empty he was so enraged that he had been tricked that he tried to strike the giant Loki of Utgarda several times. Each time he hit him the giant asked if a leaf or dirt or birds had dropped feathers on him. Thor got even angrier but when he turned to swing again the giant God Loki of Utgarda and the hall they had been in disappeared."

"Then what happened Dad?" Nick asked and his father shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing, Heimdall and the God of Mischief laughed at Thor again, because the God of Mischief had created the whole place and the giant with his magic. He had a few friends help him with the contests that were real, and made the servant Logi from his own fire. So Thor learned some things that day."

Nick tilted his head "What was he trying to teach him?" he asked and Nicholas smiled as Rose pet his head while he tucked further into the bed.

"Well the first place they stopped wasn't planned, but the lesson in it is that whatever you do will affect your future and the future of your children. If Thor had killed the father his children would have starved, the only way to save his own life and his children was to offer them to the God of lightning and thunder. They would have ended up being servants for the rest of their lives. But since Thor didn't want them he took the only true thing of value the father had, his pride, and the horn which took a better future from his children. The first giant they met and his glove was a symbol that things may not always appear to be what they appear to be. For the God of Mischief his example was that you should never bite off more than you can chew. For Heimdall's example it was that you can never outrun thought and you should think and look before you leap into something. For Thor, The chains around the box that held his hammer were made from the strongest iron ever founded, the lesson in that is that there is always something you can't conquer if you don't have the right tools. The lizard he tried to pick up was the weight of the world, and no one can carry that alone. The water he drank, well that was the fact that everyone has a limit to what they can take no matter how big or strong they are. He couldn't beat the vixen Grace, no one can escape time because we all grow old. Those things are beyond even fate. Not even the Gods can escape them. There is always something that can beat you, everyone has a weakness and there is always something stronger than you think you are."

Nick looked around for a second "Wasn't Thor mad?"

Nicholas smirked "Of course he was mad. That's why he tried to hit the giant. He struck the earth each time he tried to hit the giant. But all he did was make valleys that caused problems. One of his goats broke its leg when they tried to go back through the valleys with his chariot. He had to carry it back after it died so he could resurrect it after fixing its leg, but its horns fell off during the trip. Those valleys he made just made their trip back twice as long and difficult. They were the cause of the goats death after it broke its leg because they were harder to travel. Thor let his anger and pride control him and wasn't thinking, and in the long run it only caused more problems. By the time they got home Thor wasn't angry anymore and he gave Heimdall the horn he won that belonged to the giant Joramun. It was said it could be heard by all the worlds and be able to tear down any wall, no matter what it was made of. He made The God of Mischief a helmet out of the horns of his magical goat after he brought it back to life because the goat didn't need them. The helmet would help him heal no matter how badly he got hurt. Thor said he was wrong and that his pride had blinded him to truth. He gave them to his brothers as a gift for teaching him something."

Nick yawned as Rose pulled the covers over his arms. "Can I have a drink before I go to sleep?" he asked and Rose looked around the room. Nicholas stood from the bed and said he would be back and returned a few minutes later with a bottle of water. His mother told him they had left his honey in the car. Nick took a drink after giving it a funny look and shrugging. Nicholas kissed his sons head as he snuggled into the blanket after Rose had done the same and added a nuzzle on top of it. "Night Dad" he said after Rose had flipped the light off. She had stood at the end of the bed for half an hour before Nicholas stood and walked to her. She was biting her claws and teary eyed when she finally looked up to see his smiling face.

"I keep thinking I am dreaming and if I fall asleep I will wake up and this will all be gone," she signed and he lowered his lids and smiled wider. He pulled her with him to the large reclining chair beside Nicks bed and sat down pulling her into it beside him.

"If we are dreaming Rose, then this is heaven and we should keep sleeping," he said as he looked at his resting son. Rose curled into him in the chair and the two exchanged a loving kiss before she buried herself into his neck and they both fell asleep.

Ten .A.M. the next morning and Dr. Peachmont was examining a fidgeting Nick again. "Still have as headache?" he asked after Nicks father had told him to sit still again.

"Yeah but its better."

Dr. Peachmont pulled a light out and shone it in the kits eyes. Nicks eyes watered for a second and Dr. Peachmont pulled away smiling when he broke into a fit of sneezing again. "Well, blood pressure is normal, no more heavy medications are needed and his eyes aren't dilated, so I think this is just allergies and the sneezing from the light is caused from PSR." Rose and Nicholas both got a worried look on their faces before he chuckled. "Nothing to worry about either. His eyes may be a little more sensitive to light but PSR is just a reflex caused by light in some mammals that causes sneezing. It's the Photonic Sneeze Reflex and only affects about eighteen percent of the population and can attribute to what is known as the ACHOO or autosomal dominant compulsive helio-opthalmelic outbursts- or sneezing. Sometimes allergies can attribute to it but it's harmless. Most mammals are born with it but I'd say it's a side effect from the virus too. It will probably pass in time. Sunglasses will help with it if it becomes a problem when he's out in the sun or under heavy lighting but I think he can go home today."

Nick hopped up and down on the bed a few times as Rose giggled and Nicholas shook his head. " Well, you should learn something new every day," Nicholas said.

"I'll have the nurse get your discharge papers for you but I'd like to see him in a week at the clinic. I'd also like him to stay out of school until after I see him again, just a precautionary measure because of his immune system still being a little weak from being sick. Schools are pretty good places to get a bug from." Dr. Peachmont shook Nicholas' paw before he left the room smiling and Nick was excitedly hugging his mother. Rose folded the blanket and handed it to Nick before they left the hospital and caught a cab home. Nicholas and Rose walked to Mr. Melgic's house with Nick and knocked on the door. The three waited until they heard a scampering of paws and watched as Mr. Melgic opened the door with Finnick behind him. The old meerkat was trying to hide his smile when Finnick poked from behind his legs and spotted Nick. The smaller tods eyes went wide as he looked at his mother and father who were grinning from ear to ear.

"They made a mistake at the hospital kitto, he's not going anywhere for a long time," Nicholas said and Finnick turned his eyes back to see Nick with all his teeth showing as he held his arms open "You know you love me bro."

Finnick tackled him and the two were wrestling on the ground as all the adults watched and laughed. Nick pinned the smaller fox, "Quit it!" Finnick yelled as Nick laughed again.

"Mwa! Mwa- mwa!"

"Daaaad- tell him to quit it! Get off!" Finnick griped as he wiped his cheek and jumped before he started running from Nick.

"You know you love me- you said I was hot!"

"Ewww gross! Cut it out! It aint funny Nick! Daaaad!" Finnick whined as he ran.

"Nick- stop teasing your brother," Nicholas chuckled as Rose and Mr. Melgic snickered. Finnick turned around growling and Nick's eyes went wide before he ran off laughing after Finnick picked up a stick and started chasing him around in the yard.

Mr. Melgic chuckled "Guess things are back to normal aint they?"

Nicholas nodded his head "For those two, definitely." Rose took a deep breath and sighed as she watched them playing together.

Nick slid on the ground like he was going into home plate and rolled just before Finnick's stick hit the ground. He reached up and grabbed it yanking it from his brother's paw and twirling it until he swept it under the smaller tod's feet knocking him on his butt. "Mwa!"

"YUCK!" Finnick said as he wiped his cheek off again.

"Alright you two settle down," Nicholas said and Finnick shoved Nick off him as he laughed. The red fox kit stuck his arm over Finnick's shoulder beaming as the smaller tod narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm glad you aint sick no more Nick," he said as he glanced back to see his parents talking with Mr. Melgic. "But if you do that again I'm gonna bite ya," he whispered and Nick laughed as he hugged him. Finnick shoved him away again as they both stood and started walking back towards their parents. "Jerk" Finnick said and laughed when Nick stuck a paw in front of himself showing the same motion. "You're a perv too Nick." Nick smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you Mr. Melgic." Nicholas said as he shook the meerkat's paw.

The older male shook his head "I never have any problems with either of em. Cept they're a little rambunctious. Happy to help."

Nicholas smiled. "Is there anything we can do for you Mr. Melgic?" he asked and the old male shook his head before Rose stepped in and wrapped her arms around him.

"He he, I think that'll do pretty good" he said.

Nicholas chuckled "I'm sure she'd be happy to give you a hug anytime you need one." Rose pulled away grinning in agreement. "Come on boys. Let's go home."

Both boys turned waving at the old male "Ciao" he said as he waved in return. Nicholas took Rose's paw and he had to remind the boys not to get to far ahead of them as they walked the two blocks back to their home. Rose sat down the blanket she had taken from Nick at Mr. Melgic's house and let the boys head up stairs to play as Nicholas checked to make sure they had something to fix for dinner. He came back in asking her what she needed before he stepped back into the kitchen and found everything she had mentioned before they both sat on the couch together.

Nicholas turned the television on when both boys came bounding down the stairs and joined them on the couch. They found a cartoon Rose was shaking her head about as they settled together. Nick and Finnick were on one side of the couch while Rose had snuggled next to Nicholas bouncing her eyes back and forth between the screen and the boys. He wrapped his arms around her and let out a content sigh as she laid her head on his shoulder. Both boys groaned when a breaking news report broke over the show they were watching.

"This is Fabien Growley ZNN, we have a breaking report for all Zootopian's regarding the chemical resorcinol. There has been a massive recall on products containing this ingredient due to several different kinds of viruses attaching themselves at a molecular level to the chemical and though most are harmless we have confirmed one of the virus' as Tangoniad fever which has caused the deaths of 8 red fox kits. This Virus is indicative to red foxes but several other branches and strains of the virus and others found that are not fatal have also been identified present and can be harmful to other mammals as well. The CDC is still trying to identify how the viruses contaminated the products through the Sedivac Corporation, who's sub-companies are the chief suppliers of medical equipment and some medications to Zootopia General Hospital. The chemical is used during the manufacturing of different kinds of medications and creams along with other products made by the Sedivac corporation's subcompanies and are commonly found in many types of glue, adhesives, sealants, auto repair putties, paints, plastics, and fur dye. If you have any of these products in your home it is advised you check the ingredients and send anything possibly contaminated to the…."

Rose had sat up and Nicholas watched between her and the screen as she read the transcript at the bottom. She sat frozen before she started looking between her paws and the boys seated on the other side of the couch. "No, no no Rose!" Nicholas said as she started to hyperventilate. "This was not your fault!" Nick and Finnick were looking back and forth between each other and their parents as Nicholas tried to calm her down.

"Fault! I tried to change what I am! Dying their fur was my idea! It might still have something in it! We have to get it off of us Nicholas! We have to get it out of our fur!" she signed frantically as she waved herself around.

"Just calm down Rose, nothing can still be in your fur after this long. It's been days since you dyed your fur and theirs," he shook his head as she kept breathing faster. "I'll go get some stripper from the store alright, just stay calm" he said as he took hold of her cheeks and looked her in the eyes "OK?" he asked and she sniffled a few times before he pressed his lips to her head...

Nicholas sighed after getting the boys out of the tub and sending them back to watch television again. "This is weird Finnick," Nick said as they hopped on the couch.

The smaller tod looked at his fur and then his brothers and shrugged his shoulders. "It aint that much different than what I looked like before. What are we gonna do for Halloween now?" he asked and Nick shook his head as he looked at his own fur.

"Ghosts?" he asked and Finnick scrunched his nose up.

"That's boring."

Nick picked up the remote and turned the television on "Maybe Dad can help us figure something out." Rose had been in the bathroom for more than an hour refilling the tub and cleaning her fur repeatedly when he came in and sat on the side of the tub. The vixen was rubbing her paws over her face again before she curled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs looking up at him with teary eyes. He sighed as he leaned over and cupped her cheek "Sweetheart, it's gone."

She leaned into his palm and shivered. "I will never dye my fur again," she signed as he smiled at her. "I thought you were beautiful before you ever had to. You know this wasn't your fault Rose, but it will complicate things." He grabbed a towel from the bar beside the shower when she stood up and helped her wrap it around herself before she stepped out of the tub. Nicholas let the water out and turned to see her with a heavy expression on her face. He gave her a soft smile as she let her shoulders droop.

"I'll just have to stay home more and try not to be seen as much. I know it's not my fault Nicholas but it doesn't change how I feel, and I never want something like this to happen again. We almost lost him, we could have lost him." She hiccupped as her paws fell and he pulled her into his arms and tilted her chin towards him.

"Miracles. Remember that and forget everything else. My beautiful Wild Rose."She wrapped her arms around his neck and he curled around her before his ears perked up and he pulled away. "I'm going to order some pizza for dinner. This took longer than I thought it would. Sound good?" he asked and she nodded her head before he grabbed a paw and led her back down the stairs after she was dressed. Rose walked to the couch and both boys turned and froze after seeing her. Though both boys knew she dyed her fur due to it fading over time and her dying it every few months, neither had ever seen her without it and were somewhat stunned with the sight.

Nicholas stood there grinning as Finnick ticked his eyes back and forth between his mother and his brother "Nick, you look like Mom."

The red fox kit looked at his white fur and then turned to his brother "Are you saying I look like a girl?" Finnick laughed as he bounced his brow up and down just before Nick pounced on him and the two young foxes started wrestling on the couch. Rose rolled her eyes.

Nicholas chuckled and pulled the two apart as he sat beside them. "I ordered Pizza for dinner. It should be here in about twenty minutes. Think you two can NOT get into any trouble that long while I go and talk to the Haywards?" he asked and watched as Nick rubbed his head. "Still got a headache kitto?" Nick nodded his head and Nicholas looked to Rose. "Mom will get you something for that. Is it getting worse?"

Nick shook his head. "No it just won't go away," he said as he caught sight of his white fur again. "How long are we going to look like this Dad?" he asked and Rose sat in the chair next to the couch. Nicholas turned to her and she sank into the chair before raising her paws.

"At least four weeks. Your color will come back through slowly as your fur grows out." She signed and he looked at her again. "What about you Mom? Are you going to go back to being red like me?" he asked and she shook her head. Finnick sat up and was watching as she talked.

"No, I'll never act like a sheep or a lemming again. I shouldn't have been trying to be something I'm not, because I have always been an Albino red fox." She said and Nick blinked.

"A sheep or a lemming?" he asked and his mother bit her lip. "The sheep thing is a metaphor about following the crowd and just doing what everyone else expects you to do to fit in. Lemmings are a little like that. If one goes a certain direction the rest will follow them. Kind of like a herd." She said and Nick furrowed his brows as Nicholas stood from the couch and went into the kitchen. He came back a moment later and handed Nick some pain medications with a glass of water he had already put his honey into.

"I'll be back Rose" he signed as he leaned in front of her and gave her a quick peck. Nick swallowed the pills before he lifted his head back towards his mother. "I thought we were supposed to try to fit in and keep ourselves hidden. How can we do that if we look different?"

Rose pursed her lips as Finnick sat up straighter when she pointed a finger at him. "Have you ever hit him?" she asked and the two boys gave each other a look before Finnick shook his head and folded his arms over each other

"No- he's too freakin' fast!" Finnick griped as Nick grinned.

Rose giggled "You can do anything you are capable of, but it will never change what you are. Just because someone expects you to be like everyone else doesn't mean you should follow their lead or that you are what they expect you to be. No one would ever imagine that Finnick is as strong as he is because of his size. Because the world just sees a little fox, just like you Nicky. No one would guess you can move like that because you are a little fox and both of you look too young to be able to do it. Staying hidden doesn't have anything to do with how you look. The world will see what you want them to see or what they want to see because most mammals don't really look that hard." She said as Nicholas stepped back into the living room.

He gave Nick and Finnick some cash to get the door when the pizza arrived before he pulled Rose into the kitchen. "Is something wrong?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, Mr. Melgic is just a little more tired than usual and didn't want the boys to come over just yet. Clara said he was still feeling sick, but she sent these over from him to give the boys. I thought you might want to give them to them _after_ dinner or…. whenever." Rose rolled her eyes and giggled as he grinned and placed a paw full of chocolate coins in her paw. Nicholas' ears perked when Finnick yelled. "Bring it in the kitchen boys." Rose sat the candy on the counter. They came running into the kitchen with boxes in paw when they both spotted the gold covered coins on the counter. "You can't have those until later," Nicholas smirked as they both grinned and hopped to the table. Rose sat and shook her head as she opened the box and started handing out slices after Nicholas had put plates on the table. Both boys were gobbling food when Rose gave Nicholas a dirty look and pointed to Nick. Nicholas sighed and ran a paw over his head before he blinked a few times.

"Nick, you like it when we play the guitar right?" he asked and his son picked his ears up nodding. "Do you want to be able to do that and sing better too?" Nick nodded again and Finnick laughed at the faces the two adults were making at his brother. "Well, let me tell you how to be a better singer and it will also solve that little problem your mother keeps complaining about." Nick listened and scowled at Finnick's snickering as his father talked, but agreed to try none the less. Rose watched her oldest son and was tipping an eyebrow before she bit her lip smiling. "Think that will work Sweetheart?" he asked and she nodded her head as Finnick giggled again. Nick gave him a dirty look before he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Jerk" Nick said and Finnick smirked at him.

"You know you love me" Finnick said. Nicholas was laughing as the two started making faces at each other while Rose rolled her eyes again.

"Hey Dad, what are we going to go as for Halloween now that we can't be pirates?" Finnick asked and Nicholas tipped his head towards Rose. The vixen just shrugged her shoulders as both boys watched them. "Why can't you still be pirates?" he asked and both boys looked at each other and back to him.

"Everybody will think we are ghost pirates Dad. You ever heard of dead pirates walking around?" Finnick asked and Nicholas watched as Rose cringed.

"I'll take you to the store tomorrow to see what we can find." Nicholas said as he grabbed Rose's paw and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Maybe they can go as a Prince and a Knight?" Rose asked and saw both boys scouring their faces up. She started laughing as they frowned at the idea.

"It's my last Halloween Mom. I want to go as something cool, not something a little kit would be." Nick said and Finnick nodded his head.

"OK" she giggled again, "It was just a suggestion."

Nicholas grinned at her before he leaned over the table "You're going to have to let them grow up Rose." She stuck her tongue out at him before he pulled her over the table in a kiss that made both kits roll their eyes and shake their heads before they hopped down and ran back to the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or its characters**

* * *

 **The Broken Mould; Thinking Like A Fox**

Dog Eat Dog- Modern Day Devils

Nick leaned over slightly towards his father and whispered "Dad? Why are they all staring at us?"

Nicholas held his head a little higher as he looked around the store they were shopping in and motioned for Nick and Finnick to come closer. "Ignore it boys, it's just a silly superstition." Nick broke into a sneezing fit and groaned as he covered his eyes. "Still have a headache?" Nicholas asked and Nick nodded. "We'll get some sunglasses while we are here too." Both boys looked around and at each other and Nicholas sighed. "Do you remember what I told you about extra silver foxes and albino foxes?" he asked and they both nodded. "Well apparently having them in the same place at the same time is an omen of the apocalypse to some mammals. Some mammals believe that and some that are looking at you two in particular are just curious or feel sorry for you."

Nick scrunched his lips as Finnick's brow went down. "Why?" they both asked at the same time.

"Some of them think that an extra silver fox is a hell hound and an albino fox is an angel of death. Albino foxes usually don't live very long, not many albino animals do except for rabbits. But when they do they are deaf and have a hard life, so they just feel bad thinking you are both sick and well- it is Halloween." Nick and Finnick shook their heads as their father directed them towards the Halloween costumes.

"Not much left to pick from boys, you'll just have to look around and see what you can find." Nicholas watched them looking though the racks. Both boys were frowning as they met back at the center of the isle.

"What are we supposed to do? I wanted to be something creepy or cool but there isn't anything left here." Nick said as he stuck his paws on his hips and his tail slashed behind him a few times as he looked around. Finnick frowned again as he looked around and then Nick looked to see him with an almost sinister smile on his face. The small tod hopped up on the lowest shelf and grabbed a grey costume from the rack and landed back in front of his brother with that same evil little grin. "Are you kitting me Finnick? I said creepy or cool and you want to dress up like a baby elephant? That thing is too big for you anyway." The smaller fox leaned towards his brother ushering him to lean over so he could whisper in his ear. Nick had a contemplative and curious look on his face before his eyes went wide and he looked at the smaller tod before glancing back at his father who was playing with his phone. "Mom will kill us Finnick!"

Finnick looked at him still grinning "We don't have to tell what it is, we can just say it's all they had. It is all they have for me and there aint nothing for you here, you're already white so just wear your suit and get some ears, so how's it a lie?" Nick blinked a few times before he looked back at his father who was still looking through his phone through occasional glances at the two kits.

"I don't know Big Guy, this could get us in trouble. It is sort of a lie."

Finnick rolled his eyes "Foxes do it all the time Nick. If it bugs ya then just don't say nothing. It's all there is and it's creepy _and_ cool. Nobody will figure it out anyway, so it works right?" he asked and Nick bounced his shoulders a few times before he smirked at the smaller fox making Finnick's grin even wider.

"Now I know why Mom says you're kind of Morbid." Finnick laughed as they turned around to their father. "Hey dad? Where are the ears for costumes at?' Nick asked and his father pointed to the next isle.

"You found something?" he asked and Finnick held up the elephant costume grinning as Nicholas tilted his head in a questioning manner. "What are you two thinking?" he asked as Nick popped his head back from the other aisle and stepped around with a set of polar bear ears.

"It's a secret Dad." He said and his father chuckled and nodded as they made their way back to the front of the store and through the checkout line.

Nick tapped Finnick's shoulder after they got out of the store and pointed across the street when he heard a vendor shouting about grass shoots. They both watched and tilted their heads as a herd of lemmings came out of a store front and all followed one to the stand "Hu, Mom was right," Nick said.

Nicholas turned his head towards them. "Right about what?" he asked and they both started trying to explain it before he shushed them into the car. "Don't ever say something like that where you can be heard boys, even if it is true. Those kinds of things really offend mammals." Both boys agreed and they went for home. After Rose had cleaned up from dinner she was standing in the kitchen helping Nick with his tie and fussing over the collar of his suit.

"What are you two going as?" she asked and Nick shrugged his shoulders

"It's a secret Mom."

She tilted her head at him before returning her gaze to Finnick who was pulling the pacifier out of his costume to hang around his neck on a long black cord. She grinned knowing he had a thing about keeping it around his neck for good luck when he was hoping something went well. "Who are you going as Finnick?" she asked and he only answered with 'An elephant.'

Nicholas stood in the kitchen door opening leaning against the door frame as they went towards the door. "Stay together boys, and be home by ten. Both boys grinned at him before they disappeared and Nicholas sat in his chair as Rose sat next to him on the couch. They watched television for a short time before Rose's curiosity got the better of her. She tapped him on the arm and he looked at her to find perked brows and a 'well' look expectantly waiting. "I have no idea what they were going as Rose. All I caught was that it was creepy and cool."

The vixen tapped her claws on her knee as she shook her head. "Is that all they got at the store?" she asked and he shook his head. "No, Nick got a set of polar bear ears, but that was all they bought besides the elephant costume." Rose tipped her head in thought before her muzzle scrunched up and her eyes grew wide. Nicholas was watching her with one brow quirked as she started slashing the air with her paws.

"Those little shits!" she signed as she let out a little growl. Nicholas perked both brows curiously as his jaw opened slightly. Rose rarely swore and he knew they had to have pulled something if she was doing so now. "Do you know what they are going as?!" she asked and he was trying not to laugh seeing her getting so riled over Halloween costumes as he shook his head and bit his lip.

"…"

"Hahahhaha!" Nicholas laughed as he leaned over in his chair watching her. She narrowed her eyes at him as she kept pawing out a message through huffed breaths.

"That is not funny!" Nicholas let out another barking laugh as she narrowed her eyes further and scowled at him with pursed lips as she tried not to giggle at how he was laughing so hard.

He looked up still snickering to see her crossing her arms over her chest. "They hustled us Sweetheart. They didn't lie about the costumes because there really wasn't anything there. And neither of them lied about what they were going as. They out Foxed us Rose! Both of them, and we weren't even supposed to start teaching them how to do that yet!" Rose bit her lip before she started laughing and both of them were in tears before they settled with each other on the couch….

Nicholas' ears perked and Rose turned when she felt a breeze from the door swing open. Both fox kits were dragging themselves back into the house with some rather large newfound accessories. Nick tried to move into the Kitchen with Finnick as Rose stood up and walked with them. Finnick handed his popsicle to Nick and he put them in the sink before both of them sat at the table pouting. Nicholas sat down as Rose looked between them. "Why are you home so early?" he asked and they both slumped into the chairs.

Finnick crossed his arms and looked away as Nick leaned into the table. "The first house we went to didn't think our costumes were very funny and gave us some stupid little books about some weird stuff. So we came home." He leaned his elbow on the table and rested his jaw in his palm.

Nicholas looked at the sink "Where did the popsicles come from. They are huge."Finnick sighed as he plopped his forehead on the table.

Nick looked at him before returning his attention to his father, "We stopped to rest at a bench and some lady elephant was closing her store….

Finnick and Nick sat on the bench. Nick tossed his costume ears into the trash can and turned to Finnick. "It's not your fault Big Guy. I didn't think anybody would get upset about the costumes. I thought it was a good idea."

Finnick shook his head. "She didn't Nick. Figures we'd find someone who knew who we was supposed to be." They both looked up when they heard a bell ring and a female elephant stepped out with keys in her paw when she spotted them.

"Oh look at you! Aren't you just the cutest little things?" she said and then her brow furrowed. "Oh gosh your both deaf aren't you?" she asked to no one in particular and watched as Finnick's shoulders sank.

"No," Nick started to say and she stuck a paw over her mouth.

"Oh my, is he your little brother? Are you taking him trick or treating? He seems awful upset." She said as she looked between them.

Finnick huffed a slow breath as his ears fell back. "Sorry lady, we were just going home cause someone didn't like the costume idea." Nick said as they started to slide off the bench.

"Oh you poor little things. You're just too cute to be upset and you're such a good brother to be taking your baby brother out trick or treating. You can't go home without anything. Just wait here a second babies and I'll be right back." She disappeared back into the shop.

Finnick sighed. "I hate when mammals call me little or cute or small. I'm sick of everybody thinking I'm a baby. Don't they know there's different species of foxes everywhere?" he grouched.

Nick stuck an arm around his shoulder. "She's just trying to be nice Finnick. We shouldn't hurt her feelings."

The elephant came back out with two large popsicles and handed one to each kit and she smiled at them when she bent over. "It's not much babies but I hope it makes you feel a little better." She said and Nick smiled as he prodded Finnick.

"Thank you," Nick said as Finnick tried to hang on to the smaller version meant for an elephant calf. He managed a small smile before they started walking away….

"So you are quiting?" Nicholas asked them and they both looked up at him with downed expressions.

"What are we supposed to do Dad? That first lady was mean. We don't want to go somewhere and have someone do that again." Nick said and Finnick growled a little.

"Yeah, and I'm sick of people thinking I'm a baby all the time. This is the worst Halloween ever."

Nicholas tapped his claws on the table as Rose watched them. He held a finger to her and said "Ups and Downs Rose."

She took a deep breath smiling as she nodded her head. "Before you leave go down to the basement and get me those giant jelly jars Mr. Big's bears sent to us the last couple of Christmas'. I don't want those things staining the sink when they melt," she signed. Nicholas had the boys help him get the jars and set them up for the popsicles for Rose so they wouldn't melt in the sink before they piled into the car and he drove them to City Central.

Both boys were looking around confused when he handed them each a bag. "Go trick or treating boys. I'll wait at the end of each block."

Nick shook his head "This is the fancy part of town Dad and what if someone else knows who we're supposed to be?"

Nicholas chuckled as they both gaped at him. "You two just out Foxed me and your mother. Go to one house. Don't say anything, just knock on the door and come back to the car. Remember to be more polite than you would be to your own mother. Let them do the talking boys." Nicholas watched as they approached the door, watched when the porcupine threw her paws up in exclamation and both boys jolted slightly, and he watched grinning ear to ear as they returned to the car open mouthed in shock.

"What just happened?" Finnick asked as he blinked and Nick stared dumbfounded into the bag in his paws. "We just got two pawfuls of candy from one lady!"

Nicholas chuckled "So here's the Ups and Downs of the world boys. Don't let what others think about you become a disadvantage, make it an advantage. Let them think what they want and use it to help them feel better about themselves. Finnick, mammals think you are small, little and cute. So accept the fact that to most you are small, little and cute. Nick, don't let fear keep you from trying again. You can always turn something bad into something good if you look at it from a different point of view and change your perspective boys. If you don't say anything to correct an assumption then you aren't lying. It's just a misdirection. You got that because she thought you were a baby, Nick got it because she thought he was helping his _baby_ brother, probably in part because that costume is also a little too big and you have that pacifier with you. I'm sure that the fact you both look albino right now didn't hurt but it isn't going to change the outcome either way. So, use what is available to you to make things better. That is how the God of Mischief became the God of Misdirection. You have two hours left, so what do you want to do?" he asked them. Nick and Finnick looked at each other and Nicholas laughed when they bolted from the car….

"Last House boys, it's starting to rain anyway" Nicholas said before they crawled out of the back seat.

"Wow, the best Halloween I've ever had and it's the last one." Nick said as they started to walk to the car.

"Nu Uh Nick" Finnick said as he grinned back at him. "You're coming with me until I have to quit going too. We got more candy that I know what to do with. There's ten bags! No way Mom is going to let us keep all the chocolate though."

Nick dug through his bag and shook his head."Hey, see if you got one of those blueberry footsie pops Finnick. I'll give you those nasty peach lifeshavers you like." Finnick started digging through his bag and took out one of the suckers handing it to Nick. Nicholas was sitting in the car with his arm propped over the seat when he saw the two round the corner of the hedges of the last house they were going to. Nick had a sucker in his mouth as Finnick dug through his bag not paying attention to where he was walking. Nicholas sat up when the smaller tod yelped but saw Nick laughing and shook his head as Nick tried to help him up from slipping in the mud.

"Quit Laughing!" Finnick snarled at Nick as he helped him up.

Nick shrugged his shoulders as he took the sucker out of his mouth. "Watch where you're g-" He stopped and stared briefly causing Finnick to look around in the same direction.

"What?" Finnick asked and Nick pointed at the mud where his suit had left an imprint of his foot.

"You know how Dad told us we had to come up with our own hustles to make money?" he asked and Finnick nodded and gave him a funny look as Nick looked at the sucker in his paw that was shaped like a hind foot paw "I think I got an idea." Nick waved to his father letting him know they were coming in a minute before he explained his idea to the smaller fox.

"You think Mom still has the popsicles?" he asked and Nick shrugged.

"Maybe, but we can buy some more anyway and some popsicle sticks too."

The smaller fox rolled his eyes "With what Nick, we aint got no money and not even our allowance is enough to buy one of those things."

Nick grinned at him as they kept walking towards the car and Finnick tilted his head when he held up the bag in his paw "Chocolate."

"Who's gonna buy them and how we going to make them anyway?" Finnick asked and Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"You expect me to figure out everything? Dad says it takes time to get an idea together so let's just think about it and see what we come up with OK? Just don't tell anybody so no one steals the idea." Finnick rolled his eyes as they got back into the car and Nicholas drove them home. Rose was sitting at the kitchen table when she felt the door open and a brief moment of stomping came through the kitchen just before both boys were in front of her waving bags of candy and their paws around. She was laughing and shaking her head as Nicholas leaned into the door smirking at the sight. "Mom, can we keep the chocolate? Do you still have the popsicles?" Nick asked one question and Finnick asked the other after they had sat the bags on the tables. Rose tipped her head back and tapped her foot on the floor after seeing all the chocolate and frowned at them before she pointed to the counter where a handful of coins still sat and jars sat in the sink filled with half melted popsicles. "We aren't going to eat it Mom!"Nick said and Finnick added 'Yeah!'

The vixen sat at the table and both boys cinched up their cheeks as Nicholas watched from the doorway. "Well, what do you want all that chocolate for then?" she asked and they both bounced a little in their chairs.

"We want to sell it," Nick said and Finnick nodded.

Nicholas walked to the table with a smirk on his face as he leaned into the table on one paw "Something like the pencils?" he asked and they both nodded. Rose watched him lift one brow at them "And what would you need to sell it for?" he asked and they both looked off nervously before Rose tapped the table getting their attention. She was smiling ear to ear again as Nicholas stood back up after they had told them the things they wanted to buy.

"What would you need those things for?" Rose asked and both boys looked to see their parents grinning.

They looked at each other just before they both grinned back and said "It's called a hustle Sweetheart…"

Nicholas chuckled as Rose sniffled again. "Don't tease me," she said before she gave his shoulder a light shove.

He ran his thumb over her cheek wiping away a tear "I'm not teasing you Sweetheart. I just don't understand why you are crying."

She giggled before she looked up at him "It's like watching them take their first steps Nicholas, how can you not be excited?" she asked and he smirked at her.

"In my defense I am a guy. We don't usually cry when we are happy you know?"

She rolled her eyes before she got a somber look on her face and he quirked a brow at her. "I am so proud of you," she signed before she ran her paw over his muzzle and pinned his ears back. The fox leaned into her touch and rumbled as he pulled her into his chest.

"I am not the only one raising them Rose" he said as she watched him gazing at her. "I think they got their first lessons about being politically correct because of the events of today though you know? Topsy may have been an accident when Edison tried to prove electricity was harmless, and most mammals may not know about it, but it is still a touchy subject," he said and Rose giggled.

"Are they in bed?" Rose asked and he nodded his head. "Do you know what they are planning to do?"

Nicholas smiled as he sat on the bed. "Must have something to do with popsicles, but not really. They both said they didn't have it all figured out yet so I put those jars in the deep freezer in the basement."

She sat next to him as he stared off into nowhere grinning. "Are you going to help them?" she asked and he shook his head as he chuckled.

"If they ask, of course I will. But they both seemed pretty determined to figure it out on their own."

Rose leaned her head into his shoulder "Nicky says he still has a headache."

Nicholas moved his paws so she could see them. "I know, I got him some sun glasses today and called Dr. Peachmont. His nurse said he let her know that if he still had it when we brought him back he would do some more tests."

She gave him a sigh and shook her head "I'm staying home with Finnick when you take him back."

He pulled away from her slightly to look at her better with a concerned brow before he looked off for a moment and then he sighed "Alright, but you can explain that to them."

She tilted her head and shrugged before she nodded "I will figure out something Nicholas."

He smirked at her before he tipped her head back "You always do Sweetheart."

Madge sat running her paws over the papers that had been laid in front of her. All the vixens of the council were sitting around the table in her flat looking at her intently when she finally blinked. "Where did these come from and how many have seen them?" she asked and all the vixens looked back to Tracy next to her who had brought them in.

"If everyone hasn't yet they will soon enough. They are spreading through the fox community like a wildfire."

Madge pursed her lips at the vixen next to her as the others snickered. "I don't see how this is funny at all. We have no idea what has happened to Nicholas and Rose's son. And since we have heard nothing you know what we must assume."

All the other vixens at the table went silent as she looked at each of their faces. "This doesn't make any sense anyway and all of you should make it clear to those you know to ignore it as silly superstition. We will put an end to this at the next council meeting." They all agreed after Madge looked it over again. "Where did it come from? These were thought to be lost or just part of legends and myths. How would we even know they are real?" she asked the vixen sitting next to her.

"I can assure you they are real though these are copies. Reggie was there when they found them doing an archeological dig. There are supposed to be two more, but this is the only one they found." Tracy replied.

Madge looked at her again shaking her head "If this was at a dig, how did it get out at all?" she asked. The vixen next to her pursed her lips and raised her brows and Madge sighed. "That fox doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. I swear he's the only one I've ever met who is like that."

The other vixen shrugged her shoulders "What do you expect? He is a reporter Madge." She groaned as she shoved the papers away.

* * *

 **Disney fact;** And the birth of the hustle begins! In case you don't want to read all the extra commentaries -I'm adding this one first because it is ironic and somewhat amusing- Lemming suicides have been a myth for longer than can be remembered, but Disney may have been the reason that it became popular according to a YouTube clip. In the 1958 wildlife documentary by Disney; the White Wilderness narrated by Winston Hibler; they filmed them in an artificial habitat and showed them jumping off a table into a tiny stream and then showed their dead bodies floating in the water after pushing them in it! I can't believe no one has put this together with Zootopia and Disney as to how one lemming turned from the bank and the rest just followed suite. You know, following one blindly to their deaths, or into the paws of a sly fox. Possibly popularized theory by Disney and a little creepy how they did it. If you aren't interested in looking that up, at the time it was considered a fact and Disney was just trying to create a realistic documentary. However, lemmings do not jump off cliffs to their deaths with or without water involved, they are very good swimmers and masses of them die due to their natural breeding cycles and availability of food or migration. They also do not generally travel together and like to be alone. They are found in masses when they overpopulate and have a tendency to herd off the land into water-and drown. I just think it's ironic that with all the stereo types they broke in the film, they kept this one, and were possibly poking fun at themselves in the process because that film/movie they made was discredited, and yet the stereotype remains. Can't tell you how hard that made me laugh!

 **Note:** Foxes are similar to cats due to convergent evolution. This is caused by different species developing similar traits through adaptation due to similar environments or ecological similarities. Foxes hunt squirrels, birds and rabbits, but are also notorious for catching mice. They are omnivores- not predators or prey, herbivores or carnivores, but both. Some foxes are also known to climb trees. It is a common misconception that foxes have a good sense of smell. They can't even smell as well as a modern domesticated dog, but they can hear extremely well-right up there with rabbits.

Dead pirates walking around- ghost pirates; Pirates of the Caribbean.

Odin is identified as Loki's father by some people, or Thor's brother in some stories. Odin was also thought to be Loki's step brother after he was adopted by Loki's parents who had kept Loki hidden because he was too small and didn't look like the other giants. Odin and Loki also made a pact in another story where they exchanged blood and became blood brothers, thus excelling Loki to God and not just a giant. My mind obviously does not work like others or perhaps I just notice things others don't, but when I saw the first Marvel movie I never identified Laufey as Loki's father, but his mother. Laufey is the female in the Norse stories and Farbauti is his father. I didn't start looking into Loki until I started writing this story. I noticed this in the movie due to the fact that when they visited the frost giants there were never any females visible- which meant that an infant could only have come from one of the males. I also had a hard time imagining any female abandoning a child just because it was too small. Oddly enough this was the case for the giants. While the males were considered ugly and bore the children the females were attractive and often smaller. Loki was a freak through and through as he was blessed with the good looks and smaller stature of a female giant and had the strength of a male with the ability to become either sex and have children either way. This is also similar in many fox legends where a fox will become an attractive female to woo and ensnare a human male for marriage or _dinner_. They can be loving and faithful companions to their chosen mate, or have them for _dinner_ , depending on the culture and story you read.

Loki of Utgarda or Thor's story is another story that many people say makes no sense, I however saw a great deal of lessons within it where it is often touted as nonsense and was made up just for entertainment purposes. I made a few changes to the story as to how I saw the lessons in it and left out a few bits. Curious? Look it up! The figure of thought who was racing was named Hugi and was identified as a giant, the name did mean thought. Isn't it a co-inky-dink that one of Odin's birds was named Huginn and that name also meant thought? The pet lizard Loki picks up was actually a cat in Norse mythology, and the cat was actually the world serpent, Jormungandr; One of Loki's sons. Can't have a pet cat if all the mammals are cognitive thinkers now can we? (Pets in Zootopia in my little world are reptiles) Nicholas changed the snake bit after seeing his son's reaction to them eating one. Nick _really_ hates snakes- and lizards for their similarity. The things that will stick with a child are phenomenal.

The giant Joruman's Horn will supposedly tear down a massive ice wall but is not part of Norse mythology, though Heimdall did have a horn. The unicorn horn supposedly had magical healing properties and unicorns are immortal. Thor has the ability to revive his goats any time they die. This is just one part of the story I left out of Loki of Utgarda /Thor's story. I had to because they cannot eat each other! Unicorn horns are supposed to heal people, and it has been proposed in some theories that the name was originally given too or used to describe goats. There are several references in different sources that say unicorns did have two horns in the beginning of time. Unicorns were described in early dictionaries as a rhinoceros, one of the larger species and the younger calves do have two horns, one at the front of their head, and one at the back. They lose them as they grow. Time has a tendency to change the way stories are told and interpreted. So the way the original stories and definitions of things have changed are often lost with the people who are trying to hand them down or translate them from other cultures. A few minor adjustments and research and you may see things differently from how they are described and defined today.

Not likely anything will attach itself to this particular chemical I have mentioned. Just part of the story, do your own thing as far as research is concerned. It is used in hair dye, as well as industrial chemicals, solvents, glues and sealants.

Real history is full of horror by means of those thinking or doing something they thought would be beneficial in one way or another, be it to save the world or attempting to change it for others or themselves. Yes, Thomas Edison killed Topsy the elephant but was trying to prove AC was worse than DC current. He failed reason for her being put down is just as tragic.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters**

* * *

 **The Broken Mould; Snapped**

Shinedown; Bully

"How come you aren't coming with us Mom?" Nick asked and Rose sent him a soft smile as he pouted.

"I really do want to Nicky, but having this many Albino foxes and an extra silver fox together would draw to much attention to our family. I don't want it to cause us problems later Sweetheart."

Nick sighed as he stood in front of his mother. "I thought you said we couldn't not do something just because of what might happen, that we had to be brave and not be afraid."

Rose beamed a proud smile at him before she tilted his head towards her to make sure he was paying attention as she signed. "I did say that and you are right. But there is a difference between facing your fears and moving forward and avoiding problems. Just because you are brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

Nick let his shoulders drop before she pulled him into a hug. Finnick stood to the side watching as Nick turned. The smaller fox held up a paw and got a fist bump "We'll be waiting Bro." Nicholas scruffed the top of his head and gave Rose a quick peck before they left.

"So, how are you feeling Nick?" Dr. Peachmont asked as he looked him over again. "Anymore headaches?" he asked and Nick shook his head. He turned to the older fox and asked "How long has it been gone?"

Nicholas looked back at his son and off in thought for a moment. "Probably three or four days. But he has been complaining about his eyes."

The doctor tipped his head slightly. "What kind of complaints, problems with light?" he asked Nick as he stood back from the examining table.

"No, everything looks a little funny." Nick said.

Dr. Peachmont scrunched his brows. "Well, let's make sure you don't need to see an eye doctor, just follow me so we can step out into the hallway and see the eye chart." Nicholas and Nick followed him out the door, both older males letting him step in front of them when a nurse came and handed the koala some papers. He stood talking to her for a minute before he turned back and asked Nick to read the chart for him and then him and Nicholas' eyes widened and they both blinked when Nick recited the whole chart without really looking at it. "Have you seen that before today?" the doctor asked him and Nick shook his head. "You don't have that memorized from school exams?" he asked as he looked at Nicholas who shook his head as he shrugged his shoulders.

"No," Nick said as he looked back into the room and pointed at a picture. "But I can tell you what's on that one too." Dr. Peachmont tilted his head with a speculative look on his face as he raised a finger. Then the koala stepped back into the room and asked Nick to tell him what he could remember from the poster. His eyes went wider as Nick looked around like he was bored and read the poster off from top to bottom word for word.

Nicholas was looking at him like he was in shock before he asked "Are those the only ones you have memorized like that?" Nick frowned slightly as he looked around and Nicholas could see he was nervous. "Come on boy, how many have you seen like that?"

Nick scrunched his lips as he answered "All of them." Dr. Peachmont asked them to step back in the room and started re-examining Nick and looking at his eyes again. The younger tod went into a sneezing fit after he shone a light in his eyes and Dr. Peachmont smiled as he pulled away. Nicholas handed him some tissues as Dr. Peachmont excused himself saying he would be right back.

Nicholas stepped in front of his son and cleared his throat. Nick looked up at him and then shied his eyes away. "How long has that been happening?" he asked and Nick bounced a little on the exam table before his father garnered his attention again.

Nick looked up and with a guilty grimace on his lips. "Since after the headache went away," he said and Nicholas tipped one of his eyebrows up at his son.

"Why didn't you say something boy?"

Nick scrunched his lips up as he looked back at the posters "I don't think I figured it out til we got here." Nicholas tapped his fingers on his shirt after he crossed his arms and saw Nick looking around like he was a little confused before he nodded his head. Dr. Peachmont came back in with some papers and a book in his paws and handed them to Nick.

"Can you look at that book and draw me some pictures Nick?" the doctor asked and both Nick and Nicholas looked at the book and paper before turning back to him confused.

"Mr. Wilde, yours son had two seizures. There is a very rare condition that I have only heard of but I am curious to see if it is something your son has developed because of the impact those seizures could have caused. Would you mind humoring me?" he asked and Nicholas took a breath and motioned for Nick to comply with the request. The book was a midsized version of some kind of manual that had extensive pictures in it and Nicholas raised a brow when he saw his son open the first page, then the second and then just opened the book and flipped the pages until he got to the end and closed it. He looked back up at the adults and his lips twitched before he frowned.

"There's some really gross stuff in that book." Nick said and Dr. Peachmont almost- almost made a sound like a surprised giggle.

"Can you tell me something gross you saw in there?" the koala asked.

Nick looked at his father and made one of the worst faces he thought he had ever seen before his ears tipped back and turned a bright red. His father chuckled already knowing what had been in the book, but he did a double take when Nick said "page 72."

Dr. Peachmont opened the book and furrowed his brow. "What is the title at the top of this page Nick?" he asked and Nick's cheeks started to match his ears before his father intervened.

"Trust me, he knows what it is Dr. Peachmont."

The koala shook his head as he flipped through the book and landed on a simple picture in one of the pages. "Can you see if you can draw me a picture of what's on page 137 Nick?" The small fox huffed a breath before he picked up the paper and pencil he had sat next to him and both adults watched silently for a few minutes before he handed his father the paper. Nicholas' jaw dropped as Dr. Peachmont opened the page wider and showed him an illustration that was nearly identical to the one Nick had drawn of a little yellow flower.

The doctor stared for a few seconds between the book and the drawing and ran his paw over his mouth in astonishment. "I never thought I'd see it in my life time. It's so rare there isn't even a percentage for it listed as a possibility. I'll get you some information on it before you leave, but he's going to have a very interesting life from this point on." Nicholas watched as the doctor shook his head again and waited for him to continue. "This condition is called Acquired Savant Syndrome, not to be confused with Savant Syndrome. But it always happens after a head injury or illness that affects the brain somehow and seems to unlock dormant potential. It may fade but is highly unlikely, he will remember everything he sees from now on, from books to pictures to real events, and be able to draw them to a precise degree. It affects each mammal differently but the cases that I studied in school mentioned one other mammal having this exact thing happen to her after an accident."

Nick was looking between them and looked almost petrified before his father settled next to him. "You remember what I said about Ups and Downs and perspective kitto?" he asked and Nick looked at him and nodded. "Good, then this won't be a problem right?"

Dr. Peachmont nodded his head "Just think, you won't have to study for a test anymore." Nicholas laughed when Nick thought about it for a second and smiled from ear to ear. "I'll be right back Mr. Wilde, let me print you out some information on this, but it isn't going to affect anything else. He is perfectly healthy."

Nick watched the doctor leave before he turned to his father. "Does this make me a freak Dad?" he asked and Nicholas folded his paws together in his lap.

"What's wrong with being a freak? Especially if it's a good thing? Perspective kitto." Nick laughed as his father bounced his brows a few times. "Will you be alright in here for a minute? I have to pee." Nick shrugged his shoulders as his father stood back from the table "I'll be right back."

Nicholas stepped out of the room and across the short hallway to the bathroom. After washing his paws he started to step back out and caught the sound of Mr. Pedler; "Albino! He's an albino fox? Is he sick? He can't get sick again!" Nicholas stood in the half open doorway grinning after hearing the concern in the hares voice.

"No, Sir, he isn't. Melissa said his fur was dyed for Halloween. They just took the dye out to make sure he wouldn't get sick again." Dr. Peachmont said.

The hare took a deep breath and blew it out as the koala watched him. "Thank Gods. Make sure he comes back every few weeks so we can get some blood work on him."

Dr. Peachmont furrowed his brow at the buck in front of him. "What for? He's healthy. Better than healthy. There's no reason for him to come back."

"I don't care what you tell them , tell them he's still sick, tell them you need to keep an eye on him just in case. Make something up, just make sure he comes back."

"Sir," the koala sighed "I can't do anything else for him if you tell me there is nothing wrong with him and you won't let me see any of his la-"

The koala froze as Nicholas stepped out of the bathroom and the hare turned to see him with a heated glare and a deep frown on his face. "I don't think we will be coming back Dr. Peachmont. NICHOLAS," he said and the door to the little room across the hall opened. Nick stepped out with tipped ears as his father pressed a paw to his back and pushed him past the scowling hare. He looked up to his father as they entered the elevator.

"Why'd he want me to come back?" he asked.

Nicholas shook his head "You heard that?" he asked and Nick nodded. "I don't know son, but we aren't coming back. Put your glasses on kitto. It's pretty bright out today."

Nicholas stepped to the side walk and hailed for a cab as Nick looked around. "Do all rabbits lie Dad?"

Nicholas shook his head. "No, we are all just different." Nick perked his ears towards his father and he raised a paw and pointed across the street. "Most rabbits and _hares_ are farmers kitto. Each species has something it is known for. Rabbits and hares are known for growing things and eating carrots, foxes are known for being clever and sly." Nick looked to see where his father was pointing at and saw a group of rabbits sitting around a large stand. "We all stick to our own kind even though we live together. That's where we found harmony. Rabbits stay with rabbits, foxes are alone unless we meet somewhere, but if you look around you will still see that a lot of mammals hold things from the past. Wolves still have packs and even herds still move together. Even though prey and predators live together in the city we still don't hang around each other much. There are some things that just won't change kitto."

Nick looked around at all the animals and saw the herds moving and different groups of similar species or similar sized mammals together. "Why?" he asked and Nicholas opened the door to the cab ushering him in before he climbed in and gave the driver their address.

"Instinct son. Not even evolution can change that, at least it hasn't yet. There was a time when larger mammals or predators were feared by prey because they could hurt them, either intentionally or by accident, so we are all cautious, but that doesn't mean they are liars or that they are afraid of us." Nicholas looked to see Nick with a perplexed look on his face.

"What's the difference?" he asked and Nicholas chuckled.

"Fear is a lie kitto. Instinct is built in. If someone is trying to hurt you your instinct is going to be to run. It's the drive of survival. Fear can help you survive, but it is a choice when it isn't necessary."

"You mean we used to run too?" he asked and Nicholas nodded his head.

"We aren't just predators Nick, we are also prey. The world sees us as predators because of our teeth and claws and because we hunted in times past, but we were also hunted by larger mammals. We are both in some ways. Foxes were never at the top of the rungs son. We were always a little different kitto, every mammal is different. Some are liars, some are honest, some are bullies, and some are friends. You can never tell unless you take the time to get to know them. You never know who is really a friend or truthful unless you are seeing how they behave towards you son."

Nicholas paid the cab driver as Nick left the car and they both went back into the house. Rose and Finnick sat up on the couch from the television as Nicholas smiled at her. "Healthy as a horse Sweetheart." He said and Rose beamed as Nick and Finnick gave him a funny look. He chuckled as he walked around and sat in his chair. "That's not an insult or speciest boys. It refers to being strong and most mammals, especially horses think it's a compliment. It's the same thing as saying someone is as strong an Ox or eats like a horse," He said as he pointed to Finnick. Nick laughed as the smaller tod grinned from ear to ear. "But," Nicholas said as Rose watched him. "There seems to be another little thing that was caused from him being sick besides his sensitivity to light and allergies." Rose sat up a little straighter and Finnick slid to the front of the couch as he ticked his eyes between Nick and his parents. Nicholas started to talk but Nick hopped in front of him handing him his glasses.

"Can't we just keep that a secret Dad?" Nick asked and his father grinned at him.

"Do something for me kitto?" he asked and Nick tilted his head with a slight grimace on his face. "If I can prove to you this is a good thing, then will you not let it bother you anymore?" he asked and Nick looked to see his mother and Finnick watching him before he nodded. "OK, go up to the attic and get one of my sketchpads for the suits and a pencil. We'll be waiting for you to come back." Nick took a deep breath before he went up the stairs and Nicholas stood up and sat next to Rose as she looked at him curiously. "He was worried about it making him a freak," Nicholas said and saw Finnick cringe. "Both of you just pay attention and maybe I can change your mind too Finnick." The smaller tod folded his paws over his chest as Nicholas turned back to Rose. "I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to have him do. I want him to see it for himself, both of them." He said as he pointed to Finnick. Nick came back into the living room and stood in front of the couch trying to paw the items to his father. Nicholas shook his head "Draw something kitto." He said and Nick scrunched up his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Anything you want."

He looked around for a second before he sat on the floor with sketchbook in paw and Rose and Finnick were watching him holding it at an angle they couldn't see anything. Rose turned to Nicholas shaking her head. All her husband did was give her a sly grin that made her roll her eyes. After several minutes of Finnick trying to peek over the coffee table to see what Nick was drawing he stood from the floor and gave it to his father. Nicholas held it out in front of him so that Rose could see it and Finnick perked his ears as he slid closer to see the picture. Rose's eyes widened and Finnick gaped as Nicholas grinned. Nick's ears tipped back before his mothers eyes landed on him and he looked up to see her with a paw on her chest. "It is beautiful Nicky, how did you do that?" she asked and then she turned to Nicholas.

Nicks ears perked up as Finnick said "Whoa."

Nick turned back to them and he saw his mother's excited smile before his ears picked back up and he smiled as his father kept grinning. "Aquired Savant Syndrome. I didn't get any more information from the doctor but apparently he can remember anything he sees or reads and draw it too."

Rose looked back at the picture. On the paper there was a drawing of all the foxes sitting on the couch together and she shook her head and let out a soft giggle. "Miracles" she signed and Nick smiled wider as Nicholas wrapped his arm around her and pointed at Nick and Finnick.

"Yep, everyday."

"HA!" Finnick said as he hopped down and shoved Nick "I'm not the only freak anymore!"

Nick shoved him back "Being smart don't make you a freak Finnick."

The smaller tod scowled at him "No but skipping grades does." Nick looked at his father who was smiling and tipped a brow at Nick.

He looked back to Finnick smirking "So what's wrong with being a freak if it's a good thing?" Nick asked and Nicholas chuckled as Rose leaned into him watching their sons.

"Yeah? Well I aint the only one anymore and I can still kick your tail for saying it," Finnick barked as he narrowed his eyes at Nick.

Nick cocked his grin a little higher before he leaned over slightly "Maybe if you could catch me bro."

Rose and Nicholas were laughing when the smaller fox chased him out of the room laughing. She turned to him after sighing "He got that from the virus? " she asked and he shook his head.

"No, it was from the fever the virus caused. But not the fever itself, the seizures from the fever spiking is what caused it. But from what Dr. Peachmont said it's extremely rare and they don't understand what causes it to happen." Rose tilted her head when he let out a sigh. "We aren't ever going to Zootopia General again Rose. I don't know why but the lead administrator wanted him to keep coming back and the doctor was hiding the fact that he did. I'm not even sure if we needed to go back at all."

Rose sat up and lowered her brows "Did they do something to him?" she asked and he shook his head "No, they just took some blood for the lab, but there's no reason to take any chances Rose." He pulled his phone from his pocket after he stood up. "I have to call Mr. Big and let him know I'm ready to go back to work."

Finnick crawled up the bunk bed ladder as Nicholas turned the light off "Night Dad," they both said as he left the room.

"We gotta go back to school tomorrow Nick. It's gonna suck."

Nick rolled over as he looked out the door "Maybe not Finnick. Maybe it will be different."

Finnick scoffed at him as he pulled the blankets over his head "Yeah right."

"Do you have everything?" Rose asked as the boys stood at the door. Are you sure?" she asked and they both nodded. "I'll see you after school," she signed before she gave them both a quick peck on the forehead.

Both boys walked out the door and down the sidewalk when they were met by Jimmy and Johnny. A pair of wolf cub twins that lived across the street and had become friends with them over the first summer Finnick had come to be a part of the Wilde family. "Whoa males, what happened to your fur? I thought you was grey so you could be the wolf pirates." Jimmy asked and Johnny tilted his head.

Finnick looked up at them and shrugged "We was, we just aint no more." Nick shrugged his bag over his shoulder as they took the first steps inside the school. All the students stopped and stared at them as they made their way to their lockers. Jimmy and Johnny were looking around nervously as Nick and Finnick stuck their bags away and grabbed some books. The little group made their way to the cafeteria and after shuffling through the line and sat at one of the tables together while the wolf twins ate. Nick and Finnick munched on some fruit and milk, never needing to really eat much in the mornings as their mother always fixed them something before they left.

"You better now Nick? Not sick anymore or nothing?" Johnny asked and Nick smirked at him as he took out a notebook and a pencil."

"I'm better, lots better," he said as he started sketching on note pad. He tore out a piece of paper and handed it to the wolf who blinked a few times before he blushed and looked to the line where a young female wolf was standing.

"Male, where'd you learn to draw like that?" Jimmy asked and Nick leaned back in his chair as Finnick shook his head.

"I'm just that good," Nick said and they all laughed as a female horse stepped up to the table.

They all turned to her before Finnick curled his lip "Hello Mare-ie" he said as he spit the word out. Nick nudged him in the side as she folded her hooves over her chest and was looking at the picture she had watched Nick drawing.

"Did you really do that?" she asked and Nick nodded as he looked at Finnick. "I-I like your fur. Can you do one for me?"

Finnick leaned over the table as the wolves looked around and the smaller tod tried to growl until Nick nudged him in the side again. "Why?" Nick asked and she bit her lip as she shied her eyes away.

"I like your drawing, it's really good and I want one for my locker."

The wolf brothers looked at him and raised their brows as they nodded their heads but Finnick was clinching his fists as Nick looked back at him. "Of what?" he asked and she looked around nervously before all the males at the table were snickering as she blushed. Nick looked across the cafeteria and smirked "Sure, I'll give it to you after first class is over."She skipped a few times in place before she ran off and Finnick turned to his brother with a scowl on his face before he turned back to the wolves.

"Why'd you all do that? She hates us as much as the rest of them do."

"Cause maybe if Nick does something nice for her they will all be nicer to both of you," Johnny said as he waved a paw in the air. Finnick looked back to see Nick nodding his head.

"Well I think you're all stupid. As soon as that stupid horse gets with Chuck again everything will be just like it always is," Finnick said as he crossed his arms.

Johnny looked at the small fox "He won't be back until tomorrow Finn. His family is on vacation."

Nick sat up in the chair as the bell rang "Maybe they will be friends with us if I do something nice for her Finnick." Nick said and Finnick rolled his eyes as they walked to their classroom. They settled into their seats as the teacher started going on about history and Nick picked up his book and flipped through all the pages. Finnick was sitting there listening and writing down notes when Nick got bored and started drawing all over his paper.

"Nick… Nick… NICK WILDE," the teacher said in a loud voice and he looked up blinking.

"Hu?" he said as several students snickered at him. She huffed a breath before shaking her head and walking towards his desk.

"I was asking about the revolution and the pact between the first predator and prey tribes. But I guess since you weren't paying attention I should give you an extra worksheet about who they were."

Nick looked at the ceiling before he smiled "Sorry Mrs. Fisher…." And then he started reciting part of the book he had flipped through. She stopped halfway to his desk as several of the students started looking back and forth between him and the page they were on and started whispering to each other. She took the few steps closer to his desk and saw the drawings all over his paper.

"Put that away Nick. I want to see you after class." Nick closed his notebook and shoved it under his book. When he looked around most of the students were still staring at him and Finnick was tapping his pencil on his desk as he kept his eyes locked on the book. The bell rang shortly after and he slid out of his desk as Finnick walked out the door and leaned against the wall waiting.

The small otter at the desk shuffled a few papers around before she directed him to sit in a chair closer to her desk. "We all know you were in the hospital Nick. I'm not going to pretend like I understand any of this because I don't. But you and your brother are already causing a distraction in the classroom because of your fur. Please keep your attention focused on the lesson and don't draw any more attention to yourself with the drawings or quoting the book again. There is an art program in high school you should look into next year but try to keep this to a minimum until your fur grows back out alright?"

Nick shuffled his book and papers in his paw "Yes Ma'am."

She folded her paws over her lap as she smiled at him. "I'm happy to see you back Nick, I'll see you next period." She said as she waved him towards the door. Nick met Finnick in the hall and they started walking towards their locker when Mary trotted up behind them.

Nick turned and saw her standing with Billy who she smiled at as Nick dug the paper out of his notebook and handed it to her. "See I told you, they were cool" she said as she showed it to the goat and he nodded his head as he looked at the two foxes "Cool," he said. Mary thanked them and her and Billy ran back in the direction of their own lockers.

"See Finnick?" Nick asked and Finnick just shook his head as he opened his locker. Nick waited for him to move aside so he could get to his own locker that was set above the smaller foxes.

"No way those jerks will ever be our friends Nick."

Nick shrugged his shoulders "It can't hurt to try." The smaller fox scowled at him as they made their way back into the classroom and took their seats again. Having classes split into sections was a way to prepare and gear up students for High school, but Nick was finding himself more and more bored as the time began to pass and Finnick was fidgeting in his chair by the time the bell rang for lunch.

The rush through the hallways was typical as they stuffed their books back into their lockers and both their ears perked as they heard an unwelcomed voice shout through the crowd. "DEAD FOXES WALKING!" Finnick turned frowning as Nicks ears fell back.

They both turned to see an all too familiar mammal standing in front of them with an equally familiar group around him. "Oh look the girly little freak brought Muzzle Mutt back from the dead."

Finnick curled his lips as he clenched his fists "Go away Chuck, we aint botherin you so leave us alone." The woodchuck in front of him crossed his arms as he bounced and all the mammals around him were snickering. "I guess I know which one of you is the bitch now. I told you guys they were gay. Look at them, they both changed the color of their fur twice in less than a month. What guy does that?" Nick ticked his eyes between them before he landed them on the horse who had cocked her hip to one side

"What Muzzle Mutt? Change your mind and think a girl is pretty?" she asked and he frowned at her.

"I thought you guys wanted to be friends, that's why I drew the picture for you."

She neighed as the goat beside her laughed "He didn't draw no picture for her! She drew it and gave it to Stallone. I watched her do it and she signed her name to it when she finished it. Your right chuck, he's gay too, I think he likes Stallone."

The woodchuck laughed "Yeah he's probably getting a boner thinking about it." Finnick growled as he stepped closer to the woodchuck and Nick grabbed the back of his shirt. "Real funny Chuck, but we're not the ones with the last name of _Woody._ " Nick said and Chuck scowled at him, the zebra beside him laughed.

"That's saying a lot, I saw them two kissing last week." Nick frowned when Finnick looked back at him like he wanted to rip his ears off.

"SHUTUP PERCY- WE ARE NOT GAY. HE'S MY BROTHER!" Nick screamed as they all laughed again.

"Oh the bitch is trying to grow a pair," the hippo said as his mouth went wider.

"Buphas the dufas speaks," Finnick growled. Chuck looked to see the smaller fox turn back to the taller fox as Nick's claws started flexing "Come on Nick, we gotta go." The fennec fox slammed into the locker after Chuck shoved him and Nick turned around growling as he tried to help Finnick up off the floor.

"Why are you here Chuck? You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow?" Nick asked as he reached to help Finnick stand.

"I got bored. It's not my fault your too poor to go on vacation fox, I'm just better than you."

Nick turned his head smirking "Better than us? Ha, you're nothing but a bully and a street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat and only your fleas will mourn you." Jimmy and Johnny had stepped into the crowd and were trying to get past the other students watching when they heard a yelp.

When Nick bent over the mare grabbed the base of his tail and dug her hooves into his back just above his tail. His hips thrust forward and slammed into Finnick who slammed into the locker in front of him. "Oh it's fuzzy!" she said as the others laughed.

"LOOK! They're gonna do it right here in front of everybody!" the woodchuck said as he pointed at them. Nick rolled around with his back to the wall gasping as she drug her hooves through his tail all the way to the tip and Finnick was rubbing his head as he rocked a little from slamming into the locker. "Aww, look are they gonna cry?" Chuck said as he cooed at them. Finnick looked to see Nick with tears in his eyes as he tried to pull his tail out of the mares paw. She pulled with a quick yank and he yelped again. Finnick bolted from the floor with his claws open towards her. She let go of Nicks tail and swung her arm throwing Finnick back into the locker and Nick flew off the floor towards her when the goat, zebra and hippo started rushing in. Jimmy and Johnny jumped into the middle of the fight as Nick slashed out at the horse when the woodchuck jumped in front of her. Teachers came rushing into the hall as the children started screaming . "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!"….

Rose rushed out of Mrs. Hayward's car and into the front of the school. The older badger shuffled in after her and just caught sight of the secretary trying to keep her from going into the office before she pushed her way through the panda and froze a few steps through the door. The badger started hiccupping when she saw the sight just in front of Rose and the vixen nearly fell to her knees before she started burying her own growl. Mrs. Hayward sent a quick text to Nicholas telling him to rush to the school before she rushed into the room. Nick was sitting in the corner on one chair while Finnick sat in the other opposite of him. As soon as she burst through the door Nick curled his knees into his chest and his tail wrapped around himself as he tried to hide his face from his mother. He was almost hyperventilating as Finnick kept a dead face and his arms crossed over each other. Mrs. Hayward looked to see several other students on the other side of the large office, but the striking part of the scene was that several f the young predators had their wrist zip tied and muzzles over their faces as officers stood beside the group or the principals desk as if they needed to be guarded. The heartbreaking sight in front of Rose Wilde were her sons, who were covered in blood and had their wrists bound in the same fashion and muzzles tightly wrapped on their snouts. The difference between the two boys and the other students were that their paws were covered with some kind of leather snake skin wrapping that kept their claws from moving and the state they were in.

It was apparent that Nick had tried to claw the apparatus off his face due to the scratches all around the device around his eyes and on his face. Finnick kept his eyes firmly locked onto the small woodchuck who was sitting across the room with what seemed to be a confident gleam in his eyes even though he was scratched up. Officers had separated predator and prey into two groups apart from each other and several parents were waiting in the front of the office. Rose knelt down in front of both boys burying the growl she had started and tried talk to both of them. Finnick stared with a scowl on his face and Nick curled further into himself as he whimpered. Rose reached for his arm and the young fox whined as she tried to wrap her paw around him. She frowned even further when she felt the knot under his fur. She turned back to Finnick asking questions and the smaller tod gave Nick a glance as his face settled further into a frown. He started telling her about how the hippo said Nick was going to have to wear the muzzle for a long time because they had passed a law about it when they changed the laws about weapons in school.

Mr. Big had the Wilde's car at his home and Nicholas picked up the keys that morning after it had been completely dried and given a good once over after being nearly flooded out. He was driving the small shrew around when he got an alert about a text message but ignored it after deciding he needed to get to his destination first. That was until it rang and he hesitantly picked up the phone. "Hello….. WHAT!?" Nicholas slammed the breaks on the limo and the large bears in the back jolted as the largest cupped the small shrew in his paw to keep him from flying forward.

Mr. Big looked to see the fox wide eyed with panic all over his face as he listened to whoever was on the phone. "Boris call and cancel our next meeting. I believe there is something more pressing to attend to," he said and the bear nodded as he picked up his phone. Mr. Big motioned for Nicholas to drive to where he needed to go and the small shrew and bears in the back were rocking with all the sharp turns he was taking. The limo pulled up on the opposite curb of the street and the silver fox jumped from the seat as Mr. Big and the bears peered out the windows.

The small shrew shook his head when he saw two young fox kits being hauled out in kennels along side of several young predators who were also muzzled and guided to police cars. Nicholas rushed to the side walk as the last of the officers walked through the door with Rose Wilde cuffed and muzzled. The Albino vixen glanced at him briefly as he stood there slack jawed and turned her eyes to her sons before she broke down at the sight. He tried to approach the officers but was swiftly shoved away. He stood there blinking as he watched his sons being placed into the back of a van as Rose was pressed into the back seat of a squad car by a larger paw on her head. The officer was blunt in telling him if he wanted information to go to the station. The vixen looked at him once more as tears ran down her face before she turned her head back towards the vehicle the boys had been placed in and hung her head sobbing.

"Nicholas?" he turned to see Mrs. Hayward's tear soaked cheeks as she stepped towards him. "I-I'm sorry. I was only trying to help. I just should have stayed quite about what was going on until you got here." Nicholas furrowed his brows trying to understand why she would need to stay quite around Rose and she sighed. "She wasn't paying attention to all of them talking and when I told her what they were saying she demanded they remove the restraints. When they said no and told her they would have to keep them on until they went to court she bore her teeth at one of the officers and everything sort of exploded. When the boys saw them grab her they both ended up being retrained even more and it just….."

Nicholas rubbed his paw over his face as he pulled his phone out and dialed the only mammal he thought might be able to help. "Amelia? I need some help…" He hung up the phone and went back to the limo.

"As much as I know you need to be there quickly Nicholas, it would be unwise for me to be seen at the ZPD. Take us home and pick up your car." The shrew stated after Nicholas had gotten back into the car and turned the ignition.

"Yes Sir."

"Those foxes caused a near riot between predator and prey- I've got half a dozen predators in here and more than two dozen statements from other students about what happened. They started all of it, I don't care how old they are, they aren't going anywhere." The officer stated as he frowned and folded his massive biceps over his chest.

The pig standing in front of him pursed her lips as she leaned into one hip "Where is your Chief?" she asked. The officer scowled at her as he pointed to the office down the hall. She walked away with papers in paw and knocked, a voice came out just before she entered the room and the wolf at the desk lifted his head and let out a sigh seeing the female sow in front of him.

"Ms. Ambrosh, have a seat." She sat down and handed him a folder full of papers and he flipped through them momentarily before he turned back to her "You know I can't let them go."

The pig smirked at him and handed him another file and a memory drive. The wolf tipped his head before he leaned back into the chair. "Alright. You want to explain to me how foxes got all this done so quickly?" he asked and she pointed to the envelope she had handed him. He looked into it and back to her surprised "Judge Mastiv signed this? Have you talked to the district attorney? They were talking about charging them as adults."

The female in the chair set a heavy frown on her face as she shook her head "They all lied Chief Snarlov. Those two didn't start the fight. I have a recording of the event through the schools security cameras. The warrant was signed by Mastiv through his district courthouse and I accompanied the officers to pick it up." The wolf blinked before he stuck the drive into the computer beside his desk and she watched as his face turned into a grimace before he sighed.

"I'm surprised that little fox didn't get crushed. That explains the broken arm before the teacher intervened."He tapped his claws on the table and shook his head again. "Look, I have pups not much older than this, but they used their teeth and claws against prey. I won't go against the Judges orders, but I better get some kind of assurance this won't come back to bite me in the ass."

She nodded her head as she sat back, "Go to the beginning of the clip, and take a look." The wolf tapped his claws against the desk again as he drug the mouse over the screen and his lips curled up as he watched the young mare with Nick. Ms. Ambrosh handed him the last papers in her paw and he flipped through them before his eyes went wide and he looked up and stared at her.

"How exactly do these foxes override family?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. But there will be charges brought up on at least three of the children who started this brawl. And none of them will be the Wilde's or the other predators who got involved trying to help them. Judge Mastiv was pissed after he saw that video from the school and he is on a stomp about it. He's not ignoring the fact that there were weapons used, and the speciest comment the older tod made was after they had already flung several at the Wilde boys, but self defense usually mitigates both facts."

The wolf nodded before he pressed the call button. "Clawhauser, send Bogo up here to escort Ms. Ambrosh please."

A chirp was heard before a cheery voice called back "Yes sir."

The massive dark bull stomped the stairs and entered the room with his back stiff as he folded his paws behind his back and waited for his orders. "Take Ms. Ambrosh to release the fox family. Orders are already signed." The bull nodded his head with a slight scowl as he left the room with a female sow following him. He stopped at a desk and gave the orders to another officer who left the area.

"Excuse me officer Bogo, aren't you going to release them yourself?" She asked and he turned abruptly making her tilt her head. "I'll be the Chief here in a year and I have seen more than enough today to know what foxes are like. I don't care who they are, their names aren't important enough to remember and I have no desire to be around them any longer."

"You didn't even bother to hear their names? Do you understand they are not at fault here and they-"

"Don't care," he said as he turned and walked away.

Rose was led back to Ms. Ambrosh who had a pleasant smile on her face as the vixen shook her head. "The boys should be here in a minute Rose," she said and Rose turned around looking in all directions before she spotted Finnick being led in her direction. The small fox kept a steady pace until he got to her and jumped into her arms. She turned to see Nick coming from another direction and he slashed his eyes in the other direction when she looked at the brace on his arm. Rose pulled him into her when he got to her but he turned his head as Finnick scowled at him. Nicholas had been sitting in the lobby waiting after Ms. Ambrosh had explained everything and he stood as he saw Rose and the boys come out from behind the doors that led to another part of the police station. He gave her a quick glance before he walked to them and shook the pigs paw thanking her before he opened the door and let Rose and the boys walk through. Both boys sat away from each other in the back seat as Rose fiddled with her claws while Nicholas drove them home. Nicholas told both the young foxes to watch the television or go to their room before he took Rose into the kitchen.

Finnick sat with his arms crossed over his chest as Nick looked at him. He made no attempt to acknowledge the taller fox as the voice of their father started rising in anger in what was an obvious fight. "Finnick?" he asked, the smaller tod turned on him and he shrank back at the frown he was getting "I'm sorry."

Finnick shook his head "I told you not to trust them. I told you as soon as Chuck got back it wouldn't matter! You're stupid! That stupid horse just used you to get what she wanted and you believed her. Now Mom and Dad are fighting, I got black eyes and a broke nose and you got a broken arm. Stay away from me Nick." He spat before he jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs.

Nick sat teary eyed for a minute before he hopped off the couch and ran after him. He ran into the bedroom to see him stuffing a bag before he tried to crawl out the window. "You can't leave Finnick!"Nick said as he tried to pull him back through the window, the smaller fox growled before he landed a solid hit to Nick's gut and he stumbled before he hit the floor. "You're fucked Nick! I hate you!" Nick clutched his arm and stomach as he watched Finnick crawl out the window.

Nicholas was pacing the floor in front of Rose as she chewed her claws and tried to stop crying. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ROSE?! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT THEY SAID." She hiccupped again and he turned to see her with her arms wrapped around herself realizing he had been screaming and wasn't sure what she may or may not have seen. "If it weren't for Amelia this would be all over the newspapers and we would be out in the light again. You can't let your temper get the better of you no matter what is happening. What would we do without you? I need you -They need you." He said as he cupped her cheek and she nodded her head. He rolled his eyes when his phone went off and pulled it out with a heavy frown on his face. He looked into the living room and saw no kits sitting there and ran a paw over his face. "We have to go talk to Nick. Mr. Melgic just text and Finnick is at his house." She started to get up but he stopped her at the door. "One at a time Rose. He will be fine at Mr. Melgic's, but if what he said to the old guy says is true we need to deal with Nick first." He showed her the message and her shoulders dropped as she nodded her head.

Nicholas walked up the stairs with Rose following and they walked into the bedroom to see Nick curled up on his bed. He sat on the edge and Rose sat behind him as he placed a paw on Nicks shoulder. The young tod rolled over with a lost look on his face before Nicholas started talking. "What happened?"

Nick looked around before his eyes hit the floor "It would be better if I had just died."

Rose's face scrunched together as she buried herself in Nicholas' back and the older tods back went stiff. "SIT. UP. BOY." He waited for Nick to manage to pull himself into a sitting position before he pointed a claw at him. "Don't you ever say anything like that again, don't you think it. We get one chance at life and that's all there is. You can't run from your problems and you can't run or hide from life. If you get knocked down you pick your _ass_ up and keep going. Life's not always fair. Sometimes it sucks, but it is always worth the fight. No fox would ever think like that. You aren't the only one who gets picked on and we don't sit around feeling sorry for ourselves."

Nick looked up at him with trembling lips and squeezed his knees to his chest as he wrapped his arms and tail around his legs. "Finnick hates me Dad. My brother hates me…." He buried his head into his arms as he sniffled again and Nicholas sighed as he put a paw on his head.

"He doesn't hate you Nick. He's just upset and angry. It takes time to change someone's mind especially when their feelings are involved. I'll go talk to him. Stay with Mom," he said and got up from the bed.

Rose gave him a look before he let her know he would be back and she scooted closer to Nick before she brushed his cheek getting him to look up at her. "I am sorry Nicky. I shouldn't have lost my temper at the school. Fighting when you are angry is never the right way to deal with things." The young tod sniffled again before he tried to bury his head and she pulled his chin to her again. "You didn't do anything wrong Nicky. Neither of you did. There is a difference between fighting when you are angry and fighting when you are standing up for yourself or someone else."

He looked at her and sighed as he shook his head. "Yes I did. I didn't listen to Finnick. I should have just kept my mouth shut and not said anything."

She took a breath as she bit her lip "There is nothing wrong with telling someone how you feel when you are upset Nicky. You can't keep things bottled up but you have to be careful and think about what you are saying. Make sure you tell them how you are feeling without getting caught up in doing what they are doing. If it hurts when someone says something to you use it and build a wall that they can't get through, and keep a smile on your face. Just like Dad says. Never let them see they get to you."

"Finnick hates me Mom."

Rose shook her head as she sat up a little straighter. "He doesn't hate you. But if you think you made a mistake then fix it. Foxes always fix their mistakes. No matter how long it takes. You can always fix a mistake, even if it is just to make you feel better." He tipped his head as she ran her muzzle over his face against the tears he was still shedding and sat up as his ears perked. She turned to see Nicholas standing in the door with Finnick beside him. Nicholas waved to her to come out as the smaller fox went into the room. She turned to see him hop on the other end of the bed with Nick and Nicholas ushered her out the door telling her they needed to work it out themselves.

The smaller of the two tods huffed a breath after settling on the bed and Nick looked at him from the crook of where he had his head buried. Finnick shook his head "Quit crying stupid, I'm supposed to be the baby."

Nick lifted his head "You aren't mad?"

The smaller tod scowled at him "Yeah I'm still mad. But I shouldn'ta said that or hit you. Dad said I act too much like Mom."

Nick unfolded his legs and tilted his head "You don't hate me?"

Finnick shook his head "No. Sorry. I'd be squished if you hadn't shoved that stupid hippo out of the way and got your arm broke. Besides, bruises and scars are cool."

Nick shook his head "They don't feel cool."

Finnick laughed "You are a baby."

Nick narrowed his eyes "Hey I got a broken arm and a black eye too!"

The smaller fox smirked at him "Yeah but I aint complaining about it."

Nick tilted his head as he looked at his smirking brother "You know you sound like Mr. Melgic sometimes? Are you going to stay?"

Finnick shrugged his shoulders "I just sound like me stupid. Yeah, I aint going nowhere, you're my family. So are we cool now?" he asked and Nick grinned at him.

"I'm cool, you'll never be cool."

Finnick narrowed his eyes before he pounced on the larger kit "Jerk!" Nicholas and Rose stuck their heads over the side of the wall watching as the two kits started giggling and wrestling on the bed and ended up on the floor laughing. Rose leaned into him as he smiled at her.

"You know you love me," Nick said as he laughed and rolled away from Finnick.

The smaller fox got ready to pounce again as he narrowed his eyes "Yeah, but if you ever tell anyone that or kiss me again I'll bite your face off!"

* * *

 **Note;** "Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble"- The Lion King. "You are a street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat and only your fleas will mourn you."- Aladdin

So Finnick is growing up a little faster than Nick. Gee I wonder why? In keeping with Disney's little thing about the names in the movie Chuck Woody, Mary and Billy are all obvious. The zebra's name is Percy, a play on the order the species falls into Perissodactyla. The hippo's name is a play on the birds that have a symbiotic relationship with the species, the Oxpecker-from the genus of Buphagus. Stallone- stallion.

Acquired Savant Syndrome- real and some facts listed though I did not include the name of this particular similar case.

Legislation for weapons in schools began in 1994, Georgia was the first state to pass them. The point here is that muzzles exist for a reason and predators would be under some serious scrutiny for having them built in. They would be considered lethal weapons if brandished outside of what was considered normal and acceptable behavior. Anti bullying laws did not begin until 1999, and it is 1999 in the story. Any references to shows or other items that may be brought into the story are being kept during the time frames of their popularity or arrival in relation to Nicks age. While Nick was uncomfortable telling the tale of being muzzled as a Jr. ranger scouts he nearly or did have a panic attack when he saw the muzzled predators during the press conference and I figured even though there would have been fear about it becoming permanent, it may have been a little deeper than that considering his reaction. He also pulled away from Judy on the sky tram when she touched his right arm.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hehe- obviously I have a thing for cartoons. I know I am sticking some chapters of this up rather quickly, but I am hoping it will motivate me to finish this part of the story and figure out where I want to end one arc and begin the next.** **I have had the privelege of working with some very unorthodoxed parents and people in various legal fields. They remained true to family and the law, but found unconventional ways to handle things while also teaching valuable lessons that left significant impacts on the lives they were involved in while leaving no lasting damage to their futures in black and white. They were the inspiration for several characters in this story. I hope I have done them just as much justice through portrayal as the chances they gave to those lives they changed...**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters**

* * *

 **The Broken Mould; Off The Beaten Path**

Christina Aguilera; Fighter

"We can't get the charges against you dropped Rose, not when there were police officers involved, but Judge Mastiv has made some arrangements that might be acceptable if you are interested that will keep you from serving time," Amelia said as she sipped on the coffee Rose had sat in front of her. Nicholas groaned as he shook his head and the vixen bit her lip as she took his paw. They both looked to see Amelia with a smile as she continued. "I know you have both said you don't want to go to court and after everything that has happened I understand that as far as the boys are concerned. Judge Mastiv made some rather unique arrangements after knowing you weren't interested in pressing charges on the other children. He has arranged for Rose to be under house arrest for the assault and dropped all the charges on the other children with their parents agreement to that and a few…. other things."

Nicholas tilted his head "What other things?" he asked as Rose furrowed her brow.

Amelia smiled wider with a somewhat cocky grin on her face. "You said you didn't want them going back to school and would teach them at home. In order for him to keep from pressing charges on the other children he had the parents agree to pay for them to enter a program that allows children to learn at home and is recognized by the state and government. They also have to pay for the new computers the boys will need for their services." Nicholas and Rose blinked a few times as she looked over the edge of her coffee cup "Oh that's not all. He didn't want the children who started this getting out of this Scott free either. _All_ the other children involved got expelled from school for a month, and something the boys said to him when you had the initial hearing must have struck a chord, because he came up with something rather-odd to make his point get through. He is making all the ones who started this issue a formal apology to the boys and when they go back to school they get to wear some rather nice new _shirts_ for a few weeks."

Amelia picked up her bag and took an item holding it up for both Nicholas and Rose to view and they both gaped at it. "They agreed to _that_?" Nicholas asked with wide eyes as Rose shook her head in disbelief.

Amelia smirked at them "They didn't have much of a choice, not after the way they …. well you know with Nick. The charges he could have pressed were _damning_. The school agreed to it after Judge Mastiv threatened to make it public about them knowing about what the other children had been doing and not intervening. So, they will all be meeting you tomorrow to talk to you and then an officer will come later and get Rose set up with an ankle bracelet, she will be able to move freely in Happy Town and leave to go into another district one day each month. It's the best we could do." She said as she lifted her eyebrows in anticipation.

Rose sat up and shook her head again as she turned to Nicholas and started signing. He turned back to Amelia with a frown "What about the social workers who were here? Are we going to have any more problems with that?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, I am aware of the things they said and did and I made sure they knew if someone came back I was to be present so it wouldn't happen again. I did manage to find out who called them and after that came into light things changed. You should be getting a letter about it from their agency letting you know the investigation was dropped."

Nicholas sighed as he sat back in his chair and looked at Rose. She nodded her head as he tapped his claws on the table. "If this keeps us from getting any more attention, keeps her out of jail and we don't really have much of a choice anyway then how could we say no." Nicholas said as he looked back to Amelia. "Thank you Amelia. I'll have to thank Judge Mastiv when I see him the next time for keeping this all out of the public eye. We just don't want any more problems."

Amelia nodded her head as she took another sip of her coffee after shoving the shirt back into her bag. "You can tell him tomorrow. He'll be there when the other students come to make their apology to the boys." She said as Rose frowned at her and Nicholas scrunched up his nose. She giggled as she shook her head. "He will be escorting Buphas Carrion and making sure the others are in order while they are there. Buphas is his grandson." Rose and Nicholas' eyes went wide before they looked to each other completely blindsided as Amelia giggled again. "He's lucky he's not going to boarding school."

Nick and Finnick came into the kitchen as Amelia was getting ready to leave. She stood from her chair as they approached the table. "How are you two feeling?" she asked and they both shrugged their shoulders as she tipped her head. "You don't let much get to you do you guys?" she asked and they both looked to see their father smirking at them from behind her. She just smiled wider when they both grinned at her. "I'll see you guys later," she said before she shook Nicholas and Rose's paws and left.

Nick and Finnick sat at the table with Nicholas and Rose as he explained what was going to happen. Nick and Finnick both scrunched their brows together as they shook their heads and scowled. "Why do we gotta go there Dad?" Finnick asked as he crossed his arms. Nicholas looked to see Nick with a frown on his face as his tail curled into his lap.

"I don't want to be around any of them either," Nick said as he laid his paw over his tail and cinched his broken arm closer to his chest.

Nicholas looked to Rose who had a frown on her face as she looked at the pair. He sighed when he leaned over the table. "Judge Mastiv is trying to teach them something boys and you can learn something too." He said and they both looked up at him with perked ears. Nicholas looked to see Nick holding his tail and Finnick rubbing his nose. "Do you remember what I said about turning a disadvantage into an advantage?" he asked and both boys nodded. "Do you two remember what you said to the judge the day we were in court?" Nicholas grinned as Rose lifted her brows and he looked back to both boys who were shaking their heads. "OK, then before we go tomorrow all you have to do is the same thing we always do. Think. Don't let them see they get to you and remember to be polite." Nick and Finnick sighed before they hopped out of the chairs and went back into the other room. Rose looked at Nicholas with a downcast face as he smiled at her.

"I will fix this somehow Nicholas," she signed and he smirked at her as he ran a thumb over her cheek.

"Just make sure there are no more problems Rose. We've had enough already don't you think?" he asked and she leaned into his palm as she closed her eyes and grabbed his paw. When she looked back at him he was shaking his head at her "Besides, I do love it when you're vicious."

She rolled her eyes as her lips curled up and he pulled her into his arms as she wrapped hers around his neck. He laughed when she licked his nose and the two locked into a kiss before they went to the living room. Nicholas' ears picked up when he heard both boys talking and he sat in the chair beside the couch shaking his head and giving them both stern glares. "NO." He looked at both of them and they both dipped their ears back as he folded his paws on his lap and leaned forward. Rose sat beside him on the couch looking at both boys with understanding as she shook her head. "Revenge never solves anything boys. If you have to make things right for yourselves that's fine, but you do it in a way where no one ever gets hurt. Violence is violence no matter how you look at it and we don't do that- _ever_. There's no reason for it unless you are fighting to protect yourself or someone else. Understand?" he asked and both boys tipped their ears back.

"Yes Sir," they both said and nodded as Rose bit her lip.

"Good, I don't want to hear anything like that again. It will end up just getting us in more trouble and that is the last thing we need right now." Both boys looked to see their mother dipping her head as she sighed.

"Sorry," they both said as he nodded at them and he grabbed Rose's paw giving it a comforting squeeze...

Nick and Finnick were giving each other wary glances as they pulled into the familiar parking lot and their father got out of the car. He turned back and raised his brows prompting them both to exit the vehicle and watched as they slowly slid out of the car with their tails dragging behind them. "Stop," he said as they reached the front of the vehicle. "I know this is hard, but you two need to keep your heads up. If something bothers you then you face it head on with a positive attitude. It's not just about not letting them see they get to you boys. You can't let it get to you either. It's just like everything else in the world. Use it to make you stronger. Everything you do matters, everything you _don't_ do matters. You don't have to be a big hero to change the world or how mammals see you, all you have to do is be yourself and stand up for what you believe in. Just saying something nice to someone and being polite can leave an impression that will last forever, so will helping someone who is trying to do the same thing." Nicholas said as he stuck his paws in his pockets smiling. Nick and Finnick looked at each other as he walked past them and then followed him through the doors. Both boys watched as they stood behind the curtains while their father was talking to Judge Mastiv on an unwelcoming scene that had both of them wishing they could turn tail and run. It wasn't a matter of fear that caused it, but the desire to avoid the situation completely.

"This is gonna suck," Finnick said as Nick nodded and looked beyond the stage they were behind. The auditorium was filled with classmates and students that all had familiar faces and as he turned he spotted Jimmy and Johnny walking up behind them. The two were biting their lips and fidgeting as they looked back at each other and Nick and Finnick turned when they saw Jimmy point across the stage where a few other predators with just as many cuts and bruises were waving nervously from behind the opposite side. Nick waved back as he took a seat even though he was familiar with their faces and not their names. They watched as the principal and teachers held a conference about bullying and the differences and similarities between predators and prey. Finnick scoffed and rolled his eyes when they announced the students who had started it would be apologizing to them all for starting it. Jimmy and Johnny looked at Finnick curiously as Nick crossed his arms keeping the brace wrapped around it against his chest.

"What?"Johnny asked "They're making them say they are sorry in front of everybody," he said as he tilted his head.

Finnick frowned "Yeah- they're making them. Just because they're saying it don't mean they mean it. They're just doing it cause they got in trouble."

Nicholas stepped in front of them tilting his head. "That may be true, but you won't know unless you see it for yourself. You can always tell when someone is lying if you know how to read someone, and you both know enough to know the difference by now," he said as he sat down and Finnick looked at Nick with narrowed eyes. Nick huffed a breath before he turned back to the stage and watched each student come out meeting their tormentors and finally the two wolf brothers left and they were waiting to be called when he shook his head.

"Why do we have to be the last ones out there Dad? Couldn't we have just gone first and got it over with?" he asked.

Nicholas turned to see both young tods with their ears perked towards him. "When you get out there- don't laugh." They both gave each other a contemplative look as Nicholas stood and motioned for them after they had been called to the stage. Because of how the podium was set up and the larger mammals parents standing around with the teachers on the stage they couldn't see the events that were taking place but could hear them. As soon as they got out onto the stage they could hear the whispering and snickering of the other students and both looked at each other with a frown. Until they got past the larger mammals and their mouths fell open. The five students who had started the brawl and were the cause of their torture for the last several years were all seated in chairs wearing different _fox_ costumes. Attached to each costume was a black t shirt with bold white letters that read; Fight for foxes!

Nicholas had to give both boys a gentle nudge towards the Judge as they gawked at the sight and bit their tongues. Chuck, Percy, Billy, Buphas, and Mary all sat pouting in the chairs with their parents standing behind them. Each one stood and gave an apology and they watched as Chucks mother grabbed him by the cheek and drug him off the stage. Billy's father didn't seem to need to do anything except look at his son a certain way and the goat moved as quickly as his fathers eyes. Percy's mother and father had their arms folded over scowling at him with their hooves clenched until he had finished and they both ushered him off the stage. Buphas stood and was the one who took the longest to make his apology. He stepped back behind the Judge who gave him a warning glance as he pursed his lips while his mother sat not far off the stage shaking her head. Mary was the last to stand and probably the most nervous. As she approached the two her mother and father stayed behind her and Nick watched as Finnick went stock still. Nicholas' eyes blinked a few times as he tried to keep them from popping open and hold a dead face. He stuffed his paws in his pockets as the young mare stammered on her apology.

An apology that was genuinely not truthful. Nick ticked his eyes back and forth between the smaller tod beside him and the mare and stallion behind the young mare foal. She was gritting her teeth and biting her tongue, though her husband seemed more than a little annoyed with his daughter and his wife's behavior. The stallion turned to see Judge Mastiv curling his lip at their behavior before he cleared his throat frowning at his wife. "He bit her!" she hissed no louder than could be heard on the stage.

Finnick curled his lips before he shouted "Well she shouldn'ta grabbed his tail and broke my nose!"

The mare and stallion froze as they looked down at their daughter before her mother was grinding her teeth and talking through grit. "You grabbed his tail? Do you have any idea what touching a foxes tail means?" she hissed as her daughter cowered.

"What's wrong with that?"Nick asked. "She liked it, she said it was _fuzzy._ " Nick said as he smirked at her and swished his tail a few times. Nicholas swallowed the groan in his throat as he clinched his fists in his pockets while her parents gaped at Nick. The little auditorium was filled with giggles and snickers as she grabbed her red faced daughter by the ear and drug her off the stage with her husband following behind them. Finnick looked to see Nick still grinning and Judge Mastiv shaking his head. He left the stage for the teachers to finish things with the foxes and his grandson following him behind them. No sooner than they had stepped behind the curtains did a female hippo step up beside them and smack the young calf in the back of the head and they watched as she hauled him out the doors. Nicholas took a deep breath and turned to the Judge was grinning as he looked back and forth between the two young foxes standing beside him.

"Chip off the old block there isn't he Nicholas?" the judge chuckled and Nicholas looked back at Nick who looked around trying not to snicker as Finnick bit his tongue again. "That one definitely takes after Mom though," he said and Nicholas nodded.

The hippo extended a paw for Nicholas to shake and the fox took it hesitantly as he looked between the boys and the Judge. "One of these days that biddy will learn something. Hopefully what she is teaching her daughter won't stick. I'll see you the next time you bring my suits to the house," he turned back to the two young tods. "As for you two, you should have those computers in a couple of weeks for school. Not everyone thinks like that, so don't let it keep you from trying to make friends alright?" he asked and Nick and Finnick nodded as they shook his paw. He gave a little tip of his hat to Nicholas before he turned and walked out the door and Nicholas turned back to his sons blinking before he started chuckling and led them to their car.

They ran off somewhere into the house as Rose walked into the living room. Nicholas looked at her and his eyes fell to her ankle where she had a black strapped band around her leg. "Nice jewelry you've got there Darlin,'" he said and she tapped his shoulder as she narrowed her eyes at him. He grinned wider as he pulled her closer. "Is that snakeskin leather?" he asked and she tilted her head in a warning fashion as he chuckled. "I could get you some matching accessories," he said as he bounced his brows a few times. She smacked him on the shoulder as she laughed before she sat on the couch.

"I guess things went well then?" she asked while he kept his eyes on her grinning. Rose narrowed her eyes again as she tilted her head "Whatever you are thinking- stop thinking it! It is not leather!"

He chuckled as he sat in the chair beside her and rested his chin in his paw. "You won't believe what Nick did."

Rose sat and listened to him telling about the events that had happened while they were at the school and looked back to the hallway where the boys had run up the stairs "He really said that to her?!" she asked as she shook her head giggling.

"Yes, yes he did. It bothered him and he turned it around and threw it right in her face, and you'll never believe who her mother is…"

Rose blinked as she shook her head "What are the odds of all that?"

Nicholas shook his head "We do have a tendency to beat them don't we Sweetheart?" he asked and she grinned at him. "And speaking of odd- Nicks birthday is this week. Any ideas what he wants?" Nicholas asked as she nodded her head.

She looked off for a moment before she sighed "He wants to go to the Den."

Nicholas leaned forward in his chair "That's all he wants? I thought maybe I could take them to see Dogma, it came out last Friday, I thought he might…." he stopped when she shrugged her shoulders.

"He said he wanted to be around his friends, but he is turning twelve Nicholas." He smiled at her as she tapped her claws on the arm of the couch.

"What about Finnick?" he asked as he grinned at her and she bit her lip.

"I think he is ready too, they are going to be home from now on so I figured I would be able to show them some things."

Nicholas tipped his head forward grinning from ear to ear "You are going to teach them?"

She gave him a coy smile as she rolled her eyes "Well, not _alone._ "

Nicholas grabbed her paws keeping her from talking anymore as he smirked at her "Don't spill any Blood….Rose." She giggled as he pulled her into his arms and rumbled against her chest. His ears perked when he heard feet tromping down the stairs.

"Were going outside Dad!" Finnick yelled as they rushed past them. Rose lifted her paw as Nick ran by. He stopped and looked at her to see her motioning towards her head and rolled his eyes as he nodded

"Finnick- we have to get our boots and hats to go out in the snow." The smaller fox came back into the living room grumbling as Rose gave him a chastising look. Finnick huffed a breath as he ran back up the stairs after Nick….

"I can't find my other boot!" Finnick yelled as he dug through the closet and flung objects out behind him.

"Ow! Hey quit that you're making a mess!" Nick whined as he rubbed his head after getting hit with a flying projectile from the bottom of the closet.

"Quite griping you baby and help me find my other boot!"

Nick sat on the bed as he shook his head "I'm not helping you, the last time you lost it it took you a week to find it. Why don't you just put them up like you're supposed to?" he asked and Finnick rolled his eyes.

"If you don't help we can't go outside!"

Nick huffed as he crossed his arms "The last time you lost it it was in the attic- how did it get up there? The time before that it was behind the dryer in the basement!" Nick got up and stormed to the closet as Finnick kept digging through the bottom and grabbed a hanger from the rack "Just wear this."

Finnick looked up at him and what he was holding and scowled "I aint wearing that!"

Nick grinned at him "Why not? It's got rubber feet on it and Mom won't care as long as you have something on and it's warm too." The smaller fox growled at his brother as he handed it towards him. "Just put a coat on over it or something."

"I aint wearing that Nick." Finnick growled again as Nick smirked at him.

"Fine, I'll just go without you then. Cause I'm not looking for your lost boot for week!" Nick said as he tossed the hanger on the bed.

"Hey! You can't go without me! Wait! Fine -I'll wear the stupid thing…if you help me clean the mess I made." He said as he smirked back at a frowning Nick.

Rose tilted her head when they came back down the stairs and Finnick was wearing the elephant costume under his coat. Nicholas raised both his brows as he turned his head and then shifted in his chair. Nick was standing there behind him smiling as the smaller fox looked up and narrowed his eyes. "He lost his boot again. It has rubber feet on it." He said as Finnick crossed his arms and glared at him. Rose rolled her eyes and motioned towards the kitchen and both boys ran through the living room and kitchen through the back doors. The two ran to the fence where they met Jimmy and Johnny who pushed through the back gate and started a vigorous snowball fight. After they had nearly exhausted themselves they all sat at the back porch talking about what had happened at the school.

The larger of the two wolves was going on about the events at the auditorium. "Did you see the look on her face?"

"Well yeah we was there stupid," Finnick said as he rolled his eyes.

"Why you wearing that thing anyway?" Johnny asked and Finnick pursed his lips as he pulled his jacket further over his chest.

Nick laughed "He lost his boot again."

Jimmy was snickering until the small tod growled at him "OK, just don't bite me," he said and Finnick smirked.

"I gotta piss," Jimmy said as he started to stand up.

"The back door is open, Mom won't care as long as you don't make a mess," Nick said and Jimmy shook his head.

"I'm not going into your den without being invited, I'm not stupid." The wolf looked around for a second before he went over towards the fence and started laughing. The other boys were shaking their heads as he peed in all the foot prints Finnick had made with his costume until Nick made another comment about Finnick's elephant ears.

"Shut up Nick," he growled as Nick snickered again. "Hey- cover that up, if Mom sees it she won't let you come over anymore" Finnick said as he started to stand.

"Why it just looks like footprints?" Jimmy asked as they all stood up.

"That's gross you dummy, cover it up," Nick said as he frowned.

Finnick laughed, "Nope, he's just stupid."

"He's not the dummy who lost his boot, dummy," Nick said as Finnick glared at him.

The smaller fox looked at the footprints and tilted his head before he had that same sinister grin on his face. "Hey Nick? Did Dad buy us those popsicle sticks yet?" he asked and Nick furrowed his brows as he nodded his head.

"Yeah why?" he asked and Finnick pointed to the paw prints in the snow. "That is really gross Finnick, you are a dummy."

"Not that stupid, the popsicles!" Finnick griped as he rolled his eyes.

Nick tilted his head looking at the snow and then grinned at the smaller fox. "I take it back Finnick. You're a genius."

The two bumped fists as the wolves looked at them curiously. "Popsicles?" they both asked and Finnick and Nick laughed as the wolf brothers both looked around like they were trying to find some. The two young tods gave each other a grin before Finnick took a deep breath and howled. The wolf brothers both belted out their own before they stopped panting as they narrowed their eyes at the two foxes.

They all turned to the door when Rose started tapping the glass. "DUM DUMS! Quick cover that up! Mom'll kill us!" Nick yelled. All four boys made quick work of covering the mess in the snow along the fence before the wolf brothers took off out the back gate waving and Rose was watching Nick and Finnick as they made a hasty entrance into the house for dinner.

Rose was getting ready to set the table as Nicholas sat with the boys "Mom says you want to go to the Den for your Birthday." He asked and Nick nodded. "Do you want to go tonight?" Nick turned his head as Finnick perked his ears. Nicholas grinned at them "I've missed a lot of work the last few of weeks and need to make up some time. We can still have your birthday like we usually do, but if we go tonight then I can get some more hours and you won't have to wait." Nicholas said as he leaned his arm over the back of the chair he was sitting at. Both boys looked at Rose who was smiling at them before they took off up the stairs to get their coats again as Nicholas chuckled. Rose sat beside him and grabbed his paw bringing it to her cheek as she leaned into him.

"Make sure to tell Nicky not to be trying to swing around or go 'city surfing' with that broken arm." She signed as he shook his head.

"City Surfing…. Where do they come up with that stuff?" he asked and she giggled as she shrugged her shoulders.

They both came back in bouncing as Finnick grabbed a bag off the counter. "What are you doing with that?" Rose asked and Nick pointed to it.

"We're going to try to sell the rest of it at the den." Nicholas smirked as Rose rolled her eyes.

Nicholas pulled into the parking lot of the knuckle and both boys bolted from the car. He was shaking his head as they scrambled to the door laughing. He stepped in just behind them to find Shirley staring dumbfounded at the three of them before she seemed to swallow her gum and lead them back to their seats. The vixen kept ticking her eyes back and forth between the two kits as she furrowed her brows. "John?" she asked as she looked at their fur and bruises. Nicholas shook his head and told her it was a long story. The silver vixen shook her head, "You don't understand John," she said as they all looked at her. "They found the scrolls of Odin," she whispered as she leaned towards him.

Nicholas scrunched his brows down as he shook his head "What's that got to do with us being here?" he asked and she pointed to both kits. "Their fur is white, it's in the scrolls," she said as she stared at Nick and Finnick.

Nicholas laughed as he ran a paw over his face "You don't believe in that stuff do you Shirley?"

She blinked at him a few times and then frowned "Suit yourself, I'll have your soup out in a few minutes." He was shaking his head as he turned back to the two kits watching him with wide eyes.

"I can see the smoke coming from both of your ears, so go ahead," he said as he grinned and motioned for them to continue.

"We don't believe in it?" Nick asked as Finnick nodded his head with the same question.

"Yes we do," he chuckled "But the Gods haven't been here in our world for thousands of years. The chances they found something real are tiny. It wouldn't matter if they did or not, it wouldn't change how things are or why we do things the way we do, so it doesn't matter." Nick and Finnick shrugged at each other as the vixen sat the drinks and bowls on the table before she walked away. They finished their dinner and made their way to the restroom and into the Den to find a disturbing sight. The table where there was usually idle chatter echoing through the corridor sat empty and the doors to the Den sat open as a silence filled the air that made Nicholas' hackles rise in worry.

"Dad? Where is everyone?' Nick asked as Finnick looked around.

The smallest fox shook his head "Aint there always supposed to be someone here."

Nicholas' fur stood on end in the silence as he began to take a step away from the doors and realized there was nowhere to go but forward. "What are we doing Dad?" Nick asked as his father tried to press his fur back down.

"Going forward boys. There are emergency exits in case something happens here, but the exits for the Den don't open from the other sides. There are only a few ways to get in from the outside and the only ways to get out are through the Den if no one is here to open the doors back up from here." Nicholas stepped forward urging the boys to follow him and they made their way inside to find the place still and quiet until they got to an inner point where voices could be heard. A lot of voices, none of them that could be made out clearly as they all seemed to be trying to talk at the same time. Nicholas had picked up Finnick and Nick was sticking close to his fathers side as they approached the area the council members met. Nicholas looked to see the council members having feverish conversations with another group of vixens as the crowd was shouting through each other.

As he got to the edge of the group there was a staggered gasp that was followed by several others as each fox in the crowd turned. The room became ghostly silent as they all stood frozen while Nicholas shook his head and Nick grabbed his fathers paw as the sea of foxes in front of them parted creating a path to the council member seats. Nicholas looked down to see Nick wide eyed and turned to see Finnick looking around cautiously. "Dad, they're all staring at us. Do they think we are bad luck or we are dying?" Nick asked.

Finnick curled his lips up "What's wrong with all of em?"

Nicholas shook his head as he started walking through the parted crowd of silent foxes."Only one way to find out," he said as they approached the council members who had gone silent looking for what had caused the shift in the crowd. They all stepped through the last of the large gathering and were greeted by the elderly eyes of many vixens who went stock still as they looked at the three foxes.

Nick squeezed closer to his father as Nicholas pulled him and Finnick closer to himself. The vixens held their positions until one finally took a step forwards and Nicholas nearly stepped back as she approached. Greying fur that had nothing to do with her natural color laid over her like a veil and eyes that looked as if they had seen through all of time studied the three as she took slow steady steps towards them. Nick looked to see Finnick glued to her as his fathers face held what most would consider a blank stare, but he knew he was feeling far more than what he was showing when his paw pressed further into his back pulling him closer to his fathers legs. The elderly vixen wore something similar to what Madge and the other council members had always worn. A flowing gown that seemed to float with every step she took with fabric that seemed lighter than the air. She stopped just in front of him as she looked Nicholas in the eye and a twinkle lit her face as she smiled at him. "The lost boy, never a land to call home. Always drifting in the windy air. The tinkerer of bells and strings." Nicholas tilted his head uncomfortably as Nick and Finnick looked at him and he set his lips into a grimace that bore his teeth in an uncomfortable frown as he cast his eyes to the side. The old vixen tipped her head as she looked between Nick and Finnick "Made Captain of the seas and clouds when he is hooked and forever taken into the wild.

Nicholas huffed a breath and lifted his eyes to the ceiling before he closed them and shook his head mumbling "Not again."

The old vixen smiled and tilted her head as the others that had accompanied her stepped beside her and Madge looked on in shock as each of them bowed slightly and then turned their attention to the eldest of the boys and then back to the other. "Father of Peter, Kitsukune, Vulpes Inculta, Keinunecol , where history is set in stone and never grows old." Nicholas' eyes shot wide as he gawked at the female in front of him and his jaw fell as each of the older vixens bent to their knees and bowed. He made a slow circle where he stood with his head as each fox in the crowd went to their knees and he landed back on an open mouthed Madge before the vixen looked around and back to his sons then followed the lead they had provided.

"Daaaaad?" Nick asked as he pressed into him further and Finnick scrunched his face up in just as much confusion as was evident in his brothers voice. Nicholas was frowning heavily as the vixens rose back to stand in front of him.

"Where is your mate?" she asked with a slight smirk. Nick and Finnick cringed as Nicholas let out a low growl and the vixen in front of him smiled wider as the crowd rose and she waved them away. Nicholas looked to see many of the foxes he knew grinning and swishing their tails as they glanced back while they walked away. The female in front of him cleared her throat making him slash his eyes back to her and Nick and Finnick both sank into him a little more as Nicholas tipped his ears back in warning to the vixen in front of him. The older female who outranked Madge in _years_ and seniority only smiled brighter as his teeth peered through his snarling gums. "Why so fierce John?" she asked as she continued to smile and tilted her head slightly to one side. "We mean you and your family no harm."

Nicholas narrowed his eyes as his whiskers twitched and his tail slashed angrily behind him as he puffed up his chest. "We have heard that before."

The vixen let out a sorrowful sigh as she softened her smile and eyes "Not from us John. Are you not tired of running and hiding all the time?" she asked and his ears dipped back as he looked at both boys.

"There is a difference between running and hiding and staying safe." He said and she nodded her head.

"Then perhaps it is time you only started staying safe? It is terribly difficult to help someone who chooses not use a name, and more difficult to find a fox who is clever enough to hide even among those who know them."

Nicholas shook his head "We just want a normal life."

The vixen in front of him beamed as she lifted her head higher "Normal is what you make it John. Follow me." She turned and took several steps until she realized the vixens around her still had their eyes in the same place. The vixen turned again and saw him with his head hanging a little lower as he clung to both boys and she shook her head letting out her own sigh before she motioned to another fox. "You would prefer they were not in attendance?" she asked and he looked up nodding his head slowly. "You cannot keep this from them forever John, but in light of their ages it is not necessary yet."

He let out a grateful sigh as Allen came to his side and waited as the other fox called for to his daughter...

"Hi cuties!" she chirped as Nicholas sat Finnick back on the ground. Both boys rolled their eyes as she giggled. "Come on I'll take you to the Jungle." She said as she grabbed both their paws.

"Nicholas and Finnick," Nicholas said and they both turned back briefly with their ears perked "No surfing," he said as he stuck his paws in his pockets and lowered his head a little. They both groaned as they shuffled off with the young vixen dragging them along.

"Is everybody here Button?" Nick asked as they reached the doors.

She turned around grinning "Yep, and there's a new girl too." She quirked her brow as he stuck his paws on his hips and Finnick blew out a bored breath. "What happened to your arm and both your fur, and what cha got in the bag Nickel?" she asked and he held it out to her.

"Bleach, broke and Chocolate," he said as Finnick grinned.

She bounced a little as she reached for the bag "What cha got?" she asked again as she looked through the bag and licked her lips. Finnick raised a brow and before he had the chance to say anything she was cooing "Ooh I wanna buy all of it!" Both young tods looked at her with shocked expressions as she giggled and started digging money out of her pockets. "How's thirty bucks sound?" she asked and they both gaped at her as they nodded. She handed them the cash and then led them into the jungle after waving to Berkley and walking past some of the makeshift streets and buildings.

Nick rolled his eyes when Cuss bounced out from a corner screaming "HAAA!" The marble tod stood back up scowling at the two small tods who were smirking at him as he crossed his arms "Damn it."

Finnick shook his head "Give up, it's never gonna happen."

The older male grumbled as he cocked his head "One day it will," Cuss said.

They walked around the corner to the main area everyone gathered and were greeted by several others as Button started talking to everyone and Nick and Finnick watched as she sold the chocolate she had and ended up with nearly fifty dollars in her paws and still had one third of the bag left.

"HEY!" they both shouted as the other foxes scattered back to their own little groups. She turned around giggling before she leaned over towards the two and Finnick crossed his arms as Nick stuck his paws on his hips frowning at her.

"First lessons in business Cuties. Did you spend anything on this?" she asked and they both shook their heads as they continued to frown. "Then you aren't losing anything. Second lesson; always make sure if you buy something and sell it you get more money out of it than you put into it, otherwise, you aren't making any money and all the work you do is for nothing." She stood back up with a contemplative look on her face as they continued to frown at her. "Do you have enough to do whatever you were trying to make money for?" she asked and they both looked at each other before turning back and nodding. She grinned at them as she folded her arms letting the bag dangle at her side out of her paw "Did I teach you something?" she asked and they both sighed before they rolled their eyes and smiled back at her. They both held their fists out as she extended hers and she giggled again after a fist bump and tussling both their heads before she chirped "Bye Cuties!"

They watched her as she strolled back the direction they came until Cuss and Cat caught their attention. "Ya know you're supposed to be dead ya little shit?" Cuss asked and Nick smirked at him as Finnick laughed.

"I'll die the day you floor me," Nick replied cockily as he flipped his head back and forth.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Cuss screamed as he hopped up and started chasing the younger tod who was giggling as he ducked into a tiny space the larger fox couldn't reach.

"Cuss! His arm is broke- watch what you're doing or Dad will kick your tail!" Cat yelled. Finnick was laughing when the older tod barked back through a narrow opening that made his voice sound hollow.

"I aint gonna hurt his arm! I'm just gonna _kick his ass_!"

Cat laughed as she listened to her brother trying to chase Nick through the passages and narrower places meant to teach different sized foxes how to hide or learn to maneuver quickly. She turned to Finnick who had hopped up on one of the crates next to her and sat down. "You aint joining them tonight?" she asked and he shook his head as he rubbed his neck. "You two look like you got the hell beat out of you," she said as she tipped her head to the side and watched him sigh.

"Shit happens." She nodded her head in understanding as Nick slid back out of the little alley and pranced up bedside her with Cuss rushing into the opening and narrowing his eyes at the younger fox as he flexed his fingers and slid across the floor. The marble tod turned when he heard the shuffling feet of another fox walking up through one of the paths.

Toque sauntered out lazily and was followed by a snow white Arctic vixen that had Nick and Finnick tilting their heads as she walked beside him. Her arms were crossed over each other as she uneasily followed the fox in front of her and kept her eyes wandering as if she were trying to remember everything she was seeing. A thick tuft of fur surrounded her neck as her tail lazily swished behind her and Cuss stood back up and walked with them the rest of the way back towards his sister, Finnick, and Nick. The white vixen leaned to one side as she looked over the young foxes sitting next to Cat. Cat raised a paw and pointed at each of them "Walker, this is Nickel and Dime."

The vixen stared at them for a second before she lifted a brow. "What happened to you guys?" she asked and Nick and Finnick both shrugged. "Bleached, broke, and fox go pretty good together," Nick said and all the other foxes snickered as her lips curled into a smile.

"How'd you get your name?"Nick asked her and she shifted her eyes from him.

"It is my _name_." she answered and all the foxes shifted their attention to her.

"How old are you?" Finnick asked.

"I'm thirteen" she said as she looked around.

"You don't have a Den name yet?" Finnick asked again. She shrugged her shoulders and she gave them an 'oh well' look. Nick folded his arm over his brace as he leaned against the crate Finnick was sitting on.

"Isn't there a Den where you're from?" Nick asked and she nodded again. "Then how come you don't have a name?"

She scrunched up one side of her lip before she looked around uneasily and finally shook her head. "I don't like my name, so I always just used my last one."

Nick tilted his head back as he looked at Finnick and the smaller fox was looking at him before he shrugged his shoulders. "So what is your name?" Nick asked and she tilted her head towards him making him raise his brow before he raised his paws. "It can't be that bad," he said and she scrunched her lips up as she narrowed her eyes.

"Tell us what it is and maybe we can make a Den name for you that's better" Finnick asked as he sat up beside Nick.

The vixen looked around at the foxes who were all watching the conversation as she huffed breath. "How old are you?" she asked and Finnick looked back and frowned at a grinning Nick.

"He's nine. I'll be twelve in a few days," Nick said. She blinked a few times and furrowed her brows.

"You were born in November?" she asked and he nodded as he shrugged his shoulders.

"November 17th. My mom says I was born out of time, but what's your name?"

She huffed and frowned at him as she bit her lip. "Everyone makes fun of me for it." They all snickered for a minute before they looked to see her frowning at the floor.

"Nobody here makes fun of anyone else for that kind of stuff. Just tell us and we'll find something better. What have you got to lose?" Nick asked and she looked back and forth between him and Finnick before she walked over and stuck her muzzle between their ears. Both boys perked their ears and tilted their heads to hear her and when she pulled away they had confused looks on their faces. "What's wrong with that? It's pretty," Nicks eyes went wide as he realized what he had said and Finnick and the other foxes snickered as the young vixens blush grew to match his own red fur.

She scratched her arm nervously as she shook her head "You aren't a girl." Finnick and Nick looked at each other and both their faces fell after thinking about the problems her name would cause and how much mammals would pick on her for it.

"Your Dad gave it to you right?" Finnick asked and she sighed as she replied with a yes. "What's he do for a job?"

She puffed her cheeks out as she straightened her back "We're from Pawlaska. He got transferred here from Leemam's and he's a mechanic, he works on small airplanes."

Finnick looked beside him to see an overly satisfied smirk on Nicks face as he made some paw motions in front of him that had the smaller tod grinning from ear to ear. "Think she's cool enough for _that_ name?" Nick asked and Finnick shrugged his shoulders as she looked between them. The other foxes were sitting there snickering and grinning when she stuck her fists on her hips and almost shouted.

"What?!"

"Well you're Dad works on airplanes, your Mom's name is Walker. He named you that because it is his thing, so how about Skye?" Nick asked as he kept a lopsided grin on his face while Finnick smirked.

Cuss, shook his head "Skye Walker, I don't know… that's a pretty big name to carry around all the time." He looked at Cat who was biting her lip as she bounced while she tried to hide her grin.

"That _is_ a pretty big name to carry around Nickel, you really think she's cool enough for that or it fits her?" she asked and Nick curled his lip up at her.

"Why not? She's white and fluffy like clouds and has eyes as blue as the sky- it fits!" Nicks eyes went wide again as they all started laughing and Skye's cheeks lit up as his ears set on fire and flipped back against his head.

"I thought you guys didn't make fun of each other?" the young vixen asked as she frowned at all of them.

Finnick sat up and shoved Nick over as he gave him something between a sly grin and a dirty look. "I can pick on him about anything, he's my brother."

Nick shoved him back "Yeah, too bad you can't catch me when I'm better at doing it than you are hu Big Guy?" Nick laughed when he jerked back after Finnick snapped his jaws at him.

"Hey-no biting!" he said as he shook a finger at the smaller tod who was grinning from ear to ear. Skye stood there blinking before she finally smiled and the pair.

Cat giggled at them as they started bickering and shoving each other back and forth before she turned to Toque. "Did you show her the cat walks?" she asked and he shook his head before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Nickel, why don't you and Dime show Skye the cat walks eh?" she asked.

Finnick turned to her frowning "I aint getting stuck up there again."

Cuss started laughing and the smaller tod looked at him snarling before he jumped off the crate and started chasing him down the alley. "Oh Shit!" the marble tod laughed as he sprinted away with a small fennec fox chasing him. Nick stood and grabbed Skye's paw dragging her away blushing and telling her he would show her around as Toque and Cat laughed at all of them.

"So, do you like the name?" Nick asked her and she pulled a paw over her ear trying to straighten a stray piece of fur as she blushed and nodded before she gave him a little smile. Nick smirked back at her before he led her up to the catwalks.

* * *

 **Note;** Peter Pan- the lost boys. Never a land to call home- Neverland, drifting in the windy air, Wendy. Tinkerer of bells- TinkerBell. The cloud ship- or Jolly Roger and a wild boy. The name peter also means stone or rock which once an image is carved into will never grow old.

Tinker definition; a person who travels from place to place mending metal utensils as a way of making a living. An act of attempting to repair something; Trying to improve something that is often done by someone who is not trained in the area or is working on something constantly, or in many fields of knowledge.

Keinunecol (Ke-yellow. Inu-dog. Neco-cat.) Kitsukune- the nine tailed fox spirit who can change form from fox to human or other mammals/animals. Vulpes Inculta/Latin- Fox: rough, uncouth, uncourted, uncultivated, unkempt.

Dirty Minds beware- bleached here is meant to refer to feeling relaxed, spaced out or tired from being in the sun to long-, or literally bleached like their fur, not the other _thing_! Wild foxes do not do well in a lot of sunlight, it can literally damage their eyesight.

Red fox kits are born between March and May.

Finnick may be growing up a little faster than Nick, but keep in mind that their change of attitude and language here is due to the fact that they are with friends and no adults around- at least not any old enough to care about their language. No kid acts the same when their parents aren't around. That is when they start stretching their proverbial legs. And if you remember from an earlier chapter, Finnick has an attachment to a couple of nasty words and has given them alternate meanings.

Dogma- A principle or set of principles laid down by an authority as incontrovertibly truth. The movie was released Nov. 12 1999.

Buphas Carrion- Carrion is meat. Hippos are herbivores, but have been known to kill and eat crocodile. This is usually only done by a cow protecting a calf or a hippo that is under some kind of dietary stress.


	17. Chapter 17

**I also have a tendency to use bad dad jokes, outdated and old catch or turn phrases and puns/weird sense of humor type sayings that I havent figurred out the difference between yet. Hmm...go fugure.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters**

* * *

 **The Broken Mould; Roots**

Talking Heads; Wild Wild Life

Nicholas sat down and kept his paws in his lap trying not to clench his fists as the vixens all took seats around him in the room they had entered. He lifted his eyes to the eldest vixen at the table and took a frustrated breath as she smiled at him."You have been quite difficult to find Pan," she said as she took a seat across from him.

Nicholas scowled at her "Do not call me that."

The vixen only smiled wider as she leaned into the table crossing her arms as a rest for her upper body as she leaned forward. "You have certainly lived up to the name haven't you? And where is your Windy?" she asked and he tipped his head forward as his lips curled showing the tips of his canines.

"Those names caused us nothing but problems. Problems none of you would help with when it mattered," he spat when he looked at her and then shifted his eyes to Madge.

She looked into the distance away from him as the elder of the two leaned back against her chair. "And even without them you have managed to do all this," she said as she waved an arm around the room and looked to Madge. "It must have been quite the feat to know you were harboring the last daughter of Marion, and organizing all of this without letting anyone know who was behind it all. Secrets are our trade, but this is quite mind boggling. This hall was thought to be lost a thousand years ago, and yet here it is. In less than 10 ten years you have rebuilt the beginning of the original Fox Den and brought a council back to Zootopia." She looked back to see him frowning at her. "How ever did you find this place and do all this?" He kept a dead gaze on her as Madge shifted in her seat. The elder vixen turned and tilted her head towards her. "I am certain if Cassie started this council she chose well enough for the members in the seats to remain. I do not see any reason to change things considering how well it has worked. We have had no issues or complaints and are grateful for another Den being added for the benefit of all of us." She turned back to Nicholas and raised her brow as he stared at her. "Haven't lost that dead Pan have you John?" she asked and he curled his lip at her again.

"What do you want Azria and how did you find us?" he asked as he kept his eyes locked with hers.

She sighed as she shook her head "Does it matter, you already know what we want. You do not belong here and need to return to your place." She said as she sat her paws in her lap.

Nicholas shook his head "This is our home, we will never go back. We were in the light because of that crap with those names, and have no intentions of returning to it. It nearly cost us everything."

She pursed her lips as she looked off for a moment "I do not know how anyone found out about that John, but it was not our doing and we did not know."

Nicholas sat up straighter and leaned into the table as he deepened his frown. " _Does_ it matter? Someone from the Den told someone something and broke the rules. We were exposed to whoever those crazy mammals were and it was ignored, even though _you knew about it all_. You knew about the legends, you knew about her! Someone found out about her and then us, yet no one bothered to tell us anything. We almost lost our son!" he snarled as the other vixens bounced their eyes back and forth between them.

She sat taller as she curled her own lips "I know who she _IS,_ " and she does not belong here, neither does her son or mate."

Nicholas uncurled his fingers and saw that his claws had pierced through his palm before he looked back to her chuckling. "Prove it," he said with a snarky grin.

The vixen widened her smile as she tipped her head forward and Nicholas had to fight not to recoil at the presence she was commanding as he sat straighter. "I do not need to prove a legend, when I have the truth" she said as she motioned to one of the other vixens. Madge stood and walked to the table behind them that sat against the wall and gathered the materials Azria had asked for. She let out a breath as she handed them to the older vixen and took her seat as Nicholas furrowed his brows and started shaking his head as she passed them over in front of him. "It is not your mate that is a concern anymore John, or you for that matter." Nicholas looked over the papers in front of him as his head tilted and brows went down as he began to read…

T **he Scrolls Of Odin**

 ** _The second coming of the God of Mischief_**

 **LOKI ~ KITSUKUNE ~ KEINUNEKOL~ VULPES INCULTA~**

 ** _Darkness and light shall bear the color of life. The god of nine tails shall be reborn through the beacon of bad omens to the son of despair. Fathered by hell, birthed by death and alone in his right of passage until the god of three horizons returns to his side. Brought to life by the mother of light who held none to give. The changing of colors and gray shall bring forth two of light, they shall stand and fight together as one and the God of nine tails shall rise again where history is set in stone and never grows old. He will become the savior of generations and be blind to the knowledge. He shall herald in a new dawn for foxes and overcome the wrath of the Gods. He shall be the savior of foxes and unbeknownst to him shall bring new life where once only death had settled. The masses will flock to him like moths to a flame as he delivers his word through the name of royal lineage_. _The loss of one and nine will set him upon a path that leads him unto the shadows. He shall show his true colors and reveal the truths of a pending war and shall set forth a new meaning of equality and open eyes once closed. The colors of the sky shall bring him forward for all to see. All will be hidden until day and night accept his form and lead him back into the light for all to see and equality shall reveal itself and shine light upon him. He shall stand out in appearance to all others of his kind. Three shall suffer for the sake of the world._ _The past will find him anew, and history will repeat itself once more. He shall willingly take upon himself a second and with the second the birth of his offspring will rise to create anew for all mammals or all shall be lost. Two bound by bloodlines shall emerge to form the future and set upon the world a higher breed of fox. These foxes shall be the rulers of the new world and the great sufferings of their father shall set a new standard for all mammals to follow their ways and reshape the world. The cloaks of knowledge shall shield him from the greatest of all threats and death will reveal the power of what lies within. He shall overcome the boundaries of nature and bring life where only death had lain again and the Gods will give all to retrieve one who was thought lost, for if his children do not rise through these events the world will end and all mammal kind will cease unless his death comes to swift him from the path…_**

"No….."Nicholas mumbled to himself as he scanned through the paper. He narrowed his eyes and set his brow in a straight line as he turned back to Azria. "You expect me to believe this is truth? They are vague descriptions at best and we will not go back to a place where everyone will think this is true just because you have deemed it to be. We are not meant to be in the light!"

The older vixen stood from her chair and leaned over the table towards him "And yet you put yourself in the light with that park you built and made it easier to make a target of yourselves. Your son is the only fox in history to ever be born with a bushel like that John. Not even an extra silver fox as yourself can claim that as there have been others like you."

Nicholas grit his teeth as he glared at her "A mistake I have no intentions of making twice by jumping into another fire!"

She smirked at him as she stood up "This won't be a flash in the pan like that venture you both took. It will pan out one way or another. Do you know how many mammals have the last name wild in one form or another? Terribly difficult to locate anyone who has that name and has changed their others. What was it you call yourself now? Nicholas? And Rose? Neither name fits her, Tranquility never suited your mate. You did however make one mistake John." Nicholas growled as he folded his arms and tilted his head towards her. "You kept something didn't you?" she asked and he shifted his eyes to the side of the room. "Oh, not that, those belong with your family, something a little more personal, something you couldn't let go of?"

He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes before he cupped a paw over his face. Azria sat back down giving him a thoughtful look as she nodded her head. "Why did you keep it John? It is very unusual. Or do I need to ask? Something in you still hopes for a path long lost? If we could find you with this knowledge, even though it took some time. Do you not understand they could too?" she asked and watched as his eyes shot open in alarm as he bolted upright in the chair. "Now I have your attention?" she asked and he pursed his lips as he scowled at her.

"We asked for help once and it went unheard. Exactly what is it you want because if I am sure of anything it is that it is not for our benefit."

She nodded her head accepting the statement as he continued to glare at her "No it is not, it is for the benefit of all foxes, and your son is key to the future. We did not believe there was a problem before. We now know why they were after him to begin with and the truth sits in front of you. But if if's and ands were pots and pans, there'd be no work for tinkers paws."

Nicholas sat tapping his claws on the table as he looked back and forth between her and the papers. A sweep of his eyes showed all the other vixens seated around the table were watching him intently before he let out a sigh and let his shoulders slump. "I don't believe this is happening again." He looked back to Azria and cast his eyes back to Madge. "Thank you," he said and she shook her head slightly in confusion as she looked back at him. Madge looked to see Azria smirking at her.

"They gave you the seat and you kept their identities hidden. Cassie may have started all this, and as Rose's mother had the power and knowledge to set this up, but we never knew how this got started again in Zootopia even after you let us know it had risen again and was a new branch. That does not however answer the question of how you found the hall or financed it John." She tipped her head back waiting.

Nicholas sighed as he folded his arms "I don't need to explain who I am or how it was financed, you know as well as everyone else that I was just moving from place to place before I came to the City of Rose's and met her that I was just an orphan. The things I learned I learned from bouncing around and never having a real home. I don't even know how old I was when I found my way into Zootopia. But I got chased into the sewers and got lost down here and got stuck in the tunnels. I ended up stumbling into the place. If it weren't for Cassie and Rose I never would have realized what it was. It's not a grand tale."

Azria hummed "I would have thought more of it than that, regardless, we do need to take you back."

Nicholas laughed as he looked at all the vixens seated around the table. "If she truly is who you say she is, you cannot force her to do anything. No matter who you think our son is or will become. She outranks you all. And I'd _love_ to see you try to make her." Nicholas smirked as all the vixens turned their attention back to Azria who was frowning heavily at him.

"Then we shall have to bring her here and talk to her won't we?" she asked and he picked up both his brows as he shook his head.

"No, Rose does not leave our den very often, less now than before." He kept his face flat as she grinned from ear to ear.

"What would be the reason for than John? More than just having a couple of kits if she has secluded herself so much I assume?"

He had to fight the urge to snarl at her as she sat there smiling. "You want to talk to her, go find out for yourself. But you, only you and no one else, not even an Elder can break that rule."

Azria giggled as she rocked in her chair "I never would have dreamed she could turn you into such a follower of the ways when you had roamed without direction for most of your life." She looked around to see the other vixens avoiding the confrontation as Nicholas growled at her. "Very well, I will see her in your den. Make arrangements John. I have no desire to arrive unannounced or uninvited." All the vixens at the table stood after her and bowed towards him slightly.

Nicholas cringed, "Please don't do that!"...

"If you look over there you will see the off ramps from the roofs and they lead to the shoots and beams we use for balancing. The vines are above the roofs and we use those to grab when we are crossing something too far to jump. We use the gutter pipes to get off buildings in a hurry and scaffolding or fire ladders to climb to get on top of them. Street lamps, poles, signs can all be used to make a fast turn if you hit them right, and there aren't many places you can't hide somewhere in the city if you need to. The rainforest district is the only place we don't do this kind of stuff at in the city." Nick said as Skye leaned over the railing looking around.

"Why?" she asked as she turned back to him. Nick shrugged his shoulders as he looked back out from the catwalks "It's always changing because of the water, you never know where you will land if the branches and leaves shift, if something snapped or got overgrown or someone cut something you'll just fall and won't have anything to catch or a way to land. So we avoid getting off the main strips when we are there. If you don't know the place you can get lost easy or wind up hurt or dead."

Skye looked around again before she furrowed her brows "So you don't go the Rainforest District at all?" she asked and he laughed.

"No we go there all the time. We just can't move there like we do in the rest of the city. There's a difference between the urban jungle," he pointed out to the scene they were looking over "and the real jungle. The real jungle is alive with trees and water and everything is always moving. In the city everything stays the same mostly. The buildings don't move if you try to jump from one, they won't break or sway and throw you off balance. We aren't cats and can't move like that even if we can climb trees. If we are there we stay on the ground or the bridges we know are stable. It's not like the roofs and buildings in the city. There's tons of places to hide there and get around, but not if you are off the ground." He started walking further down the narrow strip as she kept following him and shook her head.

"How come you know so much about this stuff? I thought we weren't supposed to start learning this stuff until we were twelve and your birthday isn't even here yet."

Nick looked back at her smirking "Guess I'm just lucky, or really good at it. I've been doing this for almost three years. So has my brother."

"So they let you go out into the city by yourself?" she asked with some astonishment in her voice.

Nick turned to her grinning as he shook his head "No, if we go out it is with one of the others until we figure everything out. This is just where we start at. Cuss is the best one to learn from though."

She looked at him funny for a second before she grabbed the railing "I thought he didn't like you."

Nick laughed "Maybe he doesn't, I think he's just mad because he can't throw me off a roof cause he's been trying since the first night I got here. He's the only one who doesn't call me Nickel." He stopped walking as he leaned against the rail and she bit the side of her lip.

"What does he call you?" she asked and he started laughing as he leaned over the side looking back down at Finnick. The smaller fox was sitting with Cass and Cuss laughing when he spotted Nick and turned enough to flip him off making the little group laugh as he rolled his eyes.

"He calls me the little shit." He looked to see her blushing heavily as she shifted her eyes.

"I guess you haven't spent much time around Cuss tonight yet have you?" he asked and she shook her head. "Well, he has that name for a reason. He can't say a sentence without something like that hurling from his maw. My brother is almost as bad."

She looked back down at the group as he started walking back the direction they had come in. "Do you all talk like that?"

Nick scoffed at her as he reached the steps "My Mom would kill us if we talked like that and my Dad would probably help her bury us in the yard when she was done. We only talk like that here." He turned around smirking at her before he extended a paw motioning for her to take the stairs before him "But I don't usually talk like that in front of girls." The smirk on his face grew into a smile as she blushed again and rushed past him trying to lay down that same stray fur above her ear again. As they reached the bottom of the stairs she turned back and bounced her knee a little nervously as she chewed her lip.

"Could you teach me about some of this stuff? We didn't have anything like this where I'm from, everything is frozen most of the time and there weren't a lot of buildings like in this city."

He stood there blinking for a second before he smiled and got a cocky little bounce with his head going. Then he held up his broken arm "I can't really do much of anything for a few more weeks except maybe show you how we hide or move on the ground. But sure. Anything else and you should ask Cuss. He really is the best guy to learn from. And if you like the snow, just wait until we all get to go to Tundra Town."

Cuss, Cat and Finnick were sitting not far from where they left the steps watching as the two young foxes talked over what kinds of things they learned in the Den. "Look at that, little Casanova there isn't he?" Cat asked as Cuss prodded her.

Finnick shook his head as his lips curled "Gross." Both the older foxes started laughing as the younger tod next to them stuck his fingers in his mouth making gagging noises.

"HEY CASANOVA!" Cat yelled and Nick turned with narrowed eyes as his tail slashed behind him while Skye blushed and turned away.

"Yeah, _KITTY CAT_?" Nick yelled and Cats face fell as Finnick and Cuss started cackling.

"OOOOh the little shit got you good!" Cuss laughed as he tilted over on the crate he was sitting on.

Nick turned back to Skye and shook his head. "Don't take any of it serious. We're all friends."

The marble vixen smacked her brother and shoved Finnick before she turned back to Nick and narrowed her eyes at him "Don't lie you little turd!" she said as she tilted her lips into a grin.

Nick only shook his head in a cocky manor "Madam- Foxes never lie!"

Cat giggled as he walked to her and she snatched him into a hug "Brat."

Finnick rolled his eyes as Nick shoved her "Yeah, you know you love me."

Skye watched and was dumbfounded by the display but smiled when they all waved her over and kept shoving each other around calling each other names and laughing. Every one froze as the sound of yipping and yapping echoed through the room and Nick and Finnick's eyes went wide while their fur stood on end as their hackles rose. Both young foxes jumped and took off through the make shift alleys towards the exit.

Cat turned to Cuss, "What was that? Why would their father call them with a distress call here?"

Cuss shook his head as Skye looked towards the way they left. "Beats the fuck outta me, but it can't be good. It's not our business anyway."

Cat rolled her eyes and shook her head as Skye turned another shade of pink. "Might as well get used to that Skye, he never shuts up."

Cuss folded his arms over each other as he leaned against the crates and propped one foot over the other "Nope, and I never will either."

Cat turned back to Sky who had raised her brow, "See, told ya."

Skye got a contemplative look on her face as she scrunched her lips up, "You guys are all kindsa weird," she said as she blinked a few times.

Cuss grinned from ear to ear as he leaned back a little further and Cat was trying not to laugh as he bounced his brows "You have no fuckin' idea. But for future reference, this is normal for us and welcome to Zootopia Skye!"...

Nick and Finnick rushed through the last passage to find their father standing at the door holding it open with one paw. He reached down and swooped up Finnick off the floor as Nick reached his side and gentle put a paw on his back rushing him forward. A simple shake of his head and both boys locked their jaws as he led them back to the main entrance of the Den. The same greying vixen stood beside the ornately carved doors waiting as they stepped through, and Roland, Andrew and James reopened the passage. Nick and Finnick gave each other a confused tip of their brows, never having been back through the doors they always came through. After reaching the bathroom they both watched as the older vixen walked out unhindered by the odd looks she had received exiting with them. Nick looked to see Shirley nearly drop the tray she was carrying as they passed her and Nicholas gave her a light shake of his head as they walked through the doors.

He let both boys into the back seat telling them to fasten their seat belts as the vixen got into the passenger seat and he slid in behind the wheel before he started the car. Both boys were signing to each other when he leaned over the seat as if he were looking to back out and gave them both a glance that had them dropping their paws. The vixen in the front seat was looking out the window and Nick saw her smirk after seeing Nicholas turn back into the seat and pull away from the diner. The drive home was silent until Nicholas hit the tunnel and his face turned to a harsh grimace as he glanced at the vixen in the passenger seat. "There are only a few who know where our den is Azria. You are coming on a less than stellar invitation," he said as he flicked his eyes to her and back to the road.

The vixen tilted her head in understanding as she pressed her finger and thumb against her chin in thought. "Is she going to have me for dinner?" she asked and Nick and Finnick both scowled at her as Nicholas curled one side of his lip.

"Unlikely, but I will not be getting in her way one way or the other," he said as he set a cocky smirk on his face that made her giggle from the seat.

"I take it that temper of hers has only risen over the years then?" she asked and Nicholas pulled the wheel to one side in a turn as he cast his eyes back to her grinning.

"I wouldn't say that, she has just gotten better with time."

Azria shook her head as she smiled "My goodness, what a pair you two are. It would seem she has had the same affect on you."

Nicholas shrugged his shoulders "I should only hope so." He pulled into the driveway and parked the car telling the boys to head inside. He waited for Azria to get to the door as the boys went in and stepped in opening the door as she came to the door. Azria looked in to see Rose picking up Finnick and Nick at her side before her face went cold and she gave Nicholas a glance before he motioned for her to come inside. Rose motioned to the couch and she took a seat before she turned her attention back to the boys. She signed out a message about getting some reading done that had them both groaning and Azria kept her eyes bouncing back and forth between them as Rose held up a finger silencing both of them after she set Finnick back down.

She asked Nicholas if he could entertain them for a while and both boys were looking back at him as he walked towards her. "There is a tray in the kitchen," she told the boys and they both ran to grab the snacks she had made as Nicholas stepped in front of her.

"Don't kill her Rose," he signed as he faced away from the vixen on the couch. She rolled her eyes as she tapped his shoulder and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Nicholas raised his brow at her as he cast a glance back to Azria who was shaking her head grinning. When he looked back she had a sinister smile on her face that made him lift both brows before she ran her paws over his ears pinning them to his head as she locked him in a heated kiss. His eyes went wide for a second before he wrapped his arms around her and they were both rumbling as the boys came back into the room with a tray that had cookies and milk on it. They both rolled their eyes and Azria pulled her lips into her mouth trying not to laugh. Nicholas pulled back trying to catch his breath as she beamed at him. "Show off," he mouthed making her giggle before he mouthed the word 'Vicious' and gave her a quick peck as she ran her muzzle along his chin marking him. An action Nicholas leaned into and returned at the same time before he turned and took the tray from the boys. Rose snatched Finnick and marked him making him giggle but he wiped his face off shaking his head when she sat him down and then she turned and cupped Nick's chin and did the same with him.

"MOOOOM! I'M TWELVE!" She sent him a raised brow as he frowned at her and then he grabbed her in a hug that made her giggle as she hugged him back. Nicholas watched from the landing and after the boys had run up the stairs, he gave Rose a final glance before following them to their room.

Rose waited until she felt Nicholas tap the floor with his foot several times to let her know the door was closed before her face went flat and she turned to the vixen sitting on the couch. Azria had a lopsided grin on her face as she looked at Rose. "Beautiful little family you have Rose. I'm surprised you didn't try to maul me when I came through the door. Mellowed over the years?" She looked her over closely spotting the strap on her ankle, "Perhaps not."

Rose growled at her before she stepped in to her personal space making a threat clear. "Why are you here?" she asked as she made sure her teeth were showing through thin lips.

Azria only sat back a little folding one leg over the other "You need to return and take your place Rose." She said as she lowered her lids in a lazy fashion.

"This is my place," Rose signed trying to keep her paws steady as she began to shake. "Why would we ever go back after everything that happened?" she asked as she curled one side of her lip again.

"He kept something from the past Rose, and I'm sure you know what it is," she answered.

Rose fumbled before she growled again. "We are not going back. Not after what happened." Azria looked around and landed her eyes on the wall behind Rose. Her smile grew wider as she looked over the armaments hung over the crest and shield that belonged to Rose's family.

"How did you manage all this Rose? A young kit, your mother and a mate who all disappeared and somehow managed to find the one place foxes have been looking for for so long. Not even when there was a council here before did we know where the Den was. I must say when I heard about what happened the night you left I was more than a little intrigued at how you managed to become the Blood Rose. All with a kit strapped to your chest and a mate at your back." Rose's eyes dropped with the memory and she shook her head before returning them to a vixen oozing confidence in her position. She shifted her eyes towards the stairs and back again as Azria kept studying her. "Oh my, you have been here for nine years and he does not know who you are?" she asked as she cocked her head.

"He knows who you think I am. And I will not become her just because you think I fit the mould." Azria nodded her head before she picked up the bag she had brought and laid the papers on the coffee table.

"Perhaps you should see who you are, and who your son is?" she asked as she waved her paw over the papers. Rose took an uneasy seat next to her as she looked through the papers and looked back to Azria wide eyed. The older vixen leaned back as she folded her arms.

"This is insane!" Rose signed as she looked over the papers again. "It is even more reason for us not to return. You want us out in the open so everyone will know who you think we are? Are you crazy?" she snarled as she bore her teeth again.

Azria pursed her lips as she looked off in thought. "The scrolls of Odin seem to have identified your son as the God of Mischief. A brother was brought to him somehow when you were never supposed to have even one child Rose. They are both in the Den and at a far younger age than any others have ever been allowed. You are the only albino vixen who has ever had a kit, your son is the only red fox in history who has a bushel like that and you are the last living daughter of Marion."

Rose sat up straighter as her lips lifted over her gums. "You see what you want to see. But since you insist on this, I will do what you believe I should." Azria smiled from ear to ear until she saw Rose pick up her phone and send out a text. The older vixen tilted her head as Rose sent her a cocky smile. "If I am the last daughter of Marion, and my mate is the father of living Gods. You have no power to tell me to do anything do you Azria?" she asked and Azria frowned at her. "We have lived in the shadows for all this time, you are not dragging us into the light again. My sons will have a normal life. And we will remain hidden."

Azria shook her head "You cannot stay in the shadows of all the foxes when _you_ are meant to be at the helm of the ship Rose."

Rose tilted one side of her muzzle into a devious smile. "What was it that silly legend said that you didn't bother to tell us about until it was too late?" Rose looked around as if she were thinking before her smile widened and Azria narrowed her eyes. "Captain of the Clouds?" Rose asked and Azria shook her head.

"It's not safe here for you and you can't do that! It's not meant to be that way!" Azria yelled as Rose held her paws up again.

"That's not true is it? Who was it that started all this Azria?" The older vixen pursed her lips as she leaned back into the couch and sighed. "We aren't going anywhere. Since you have insisted on this I will take it into my own paws. The members of the council will be here shortly. Make yourself at home Azria. I need to talk to my mate before they arrive," Rose signed. Before she got up she sent the older vixen a coy smile. "My father loved that city. You may have been friends with my mother Azria and sat on council with her, but it won't change the fact that my family will always come first. You put my family in danger or try to out Fox me again and you'll find out why they called me the Blood Rose personally. And don't you ever underestimate my mate. He saw it coming. He is the only reason we got out to begin with." Rose picked up her lips again baring her teeth at the other vixen until she gave a slight nod and shifted her eyes to the floor.

Azria watched her get up and leave and then shook her head "Damn."


	18. Chapter 18

**Split chapter. Had to stick these last two up, some of my favorites... yeah Im a nerd.**

 **Discalimer; I do not own Zootopia or its characters**

* * *

 **The Broken Mould; Return of the King**

Steven Tyler; Gypsy Girl

Nicholas walked in behind the boys and closed the door before he stomped his foot on the floor a few times. When he turned he had two pairs of curious eyes locked on him as he set the tray on the table and sat on the bed. "She is the Elder vixen, the head of the fox council and not from here. She's from the City of Rose's where the main branch was started here after the settlement happened."

Nick and Finnick both perked their ears. "Which settlement?" they asked and Nicholas smirked at them.

"Well, since your mother wanted you doing some history tonight I guess this will work." They both groaned as they flopped onto the bed "Mom's the history buff though, so I'm going to need some help." He said as he pulled out his phone and searched through some web pages. "When predator and prey first made a pact to live in harmony in Zootopia they were still working out all the details on how that was going to work. It got complicated because at the time there were no other things for predators to eat yet. When settlers from other lands came they saw this arrangement made between the natives as barbaric and savage along with the way they lived. This was long after Robin Hood and the revolutions in other lands. King Richard was a lion and he didn't care what species his subjects were. The mammals here were still living like nomads and moving with the land and weather. So when the first foxes from other countries came they set up a council here like the one they had in their home land."

Nick and Finnick both shook their heads and scrunched up their noses as Nicholas looked back to his phone grinning. "I thought you said this was the first Den there was Dad." Nick asked as he grabbed a cookie off the plate. "How could there be a council somewhere else if this is where the first Den was?" Finnick asked and Nicholas chuckled.

"History is strange boys. It has a tendency to change with time and lots of facts get left out and lost to time. Robin Hood started the first council for foxes, but he died after getting sick and Marion took over in his place. They never had any sons, so his daughters ran the council with their mother. That was the very first council. This is where the first Den was and it was believed to be a myth until it was found."

"Who found it?" Nick asked and Nicholas tapped his claws on the bed.

"I did." He said and both boys raised their brows in surprise.

"You found it?" They both asked with open mouths.

Nicholas sighed as he smiled at them. "I wasn't very old. It was an accident. I thought I heard something and kept following the noise. But after I found it I eventually found my way back to the surface and bumped into some foxes who were in a lot of trouble and needed a place to hide. So I brought them back down there. They brought friends. Their friends brought friends. Foxes started meeting there in secret or to hide if they were in trouble."

Nick and Finnick looked at each other and grinned. "That's how everyone knows who you are!" Nick said as his father chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yes, I sort of got taken in by all of them and stuck around down there most of the time. I lived in Zootopia for a while before I started trying to make my own way."

"Did you make the Den here Dad?" Finnick asked and Nicholas shook his head.

"No, that was Cassie, your Gramma. I met her the day I met your mother at that little stand."

Nick looked off in thought for a few minutes before he lowered his brow. "I thought you said we moved here from somewhere else."

Nicholas stuck his phone in his pocket and folded his arms. "We did. I spent most of my younger years in Zootopia, but I had these big ideas in my head. All the foxes here taught me a little bit of everything and one of the days I was up ground I got grabbed by some bigger predators who said they were bored and wanted something to do. Picking on me seemed to be the thing they thought would amuse them. But it's not what I took away from the whole ordeal." Nick and Finnick both looked at each other and back to him. He chuckled again seeing their faces full of confusion. "They were bored. They weren't very old, I doubt they were older than me but I was a lot smaller than them. That's when I understood that all predators were left out in many ways. There are places for a lot of mammals to go to do things to have fun, but not many built for the predators that cater to instincts that we still have. Hippos and elephants like being in the water, antelope and deer love jumping, rabbits like to run, rhinos and moose along with some others like to rub their antlers and horns on things. Some pigs still like laying in warm or cool mud."

"That day I realized that a lot of those things they could do at a spa or a gym of some kind. They cater to their instincts, but not for many predators. I thought it would be a good idea to build something like that for predators. Cats could climb trees and chase remote controlled toys or balls, wolves howled and ran together in packs, lions and others would roar on a roller coaster. There were places canines could dig holes to their hearts content. Cats could chase strings and water predators could slide through tubes and jets or swim in and out of small pools of water that had tunnels built into them. There were even places where beavers could chew on wood and cats could sharpen their claws or wolves and foxes could wrestle with ropes using their teeth. Cheetahs would race on all fours on a timed track to check their speed, hyenas could laugh without being yelled at for the noises they were making." Nicholas had a wistful look on his face as he smiled and then sighed as his shoulders fell.

"Why did it get closed Dad?" Nick asked as Finnick frowned.

"We broke so many rules." he said as he shook his head. "Anyway it took me a couple of years to find the place I built it at. It was secluded but not too far off from where others could get to it. It took another two years to build it and then your mother came along and within a year the place was a hotspot. Another year and there were mammals coming from other places to be there. We ran it for almost three years as a theme park, but somewhere in that time it had also gained the attention of the other mammals in the town. They came to see the place. I didn't think anything about letting them in, I can't even remember what kind of prey mammals they were but when they left I knew there was problem because they acted like they were afraid of us. When they came back they had a lot of others with them. They said we were trying to get predators to start hunting and killing again. That the only thing those instincts were good for was hunting and killing. Even after they burnt the place to the ground they weren't happy with what they had done. They wanted something else, so we ran."

"What?" they both asked as Nicholas flicked his eyes and sighed.

"Blood, they were out for blood." Nick and Finnick looked at each other gawking.

"Why?" they both asked after turning back to him.

Nicholas shrugged his shoulders "Fear, other mammals are afraid of what they don't understand. They can't understand our instincts because they don't have them. It doesn't mean we are going to kill someone else because we have them or are different."

Nick smirked at Finnick before he turned back to his father "How did we get away?"

Nicholas looked off in thought for a moment as memories flashed through his mind. "That is a long story for another time. This isn't exactly the history lesson I think your mother had in mind."

Finnick and Nick both shrugged their shoulders. "It's our history right?" Nick asked and Nicholas nodded, "Mom says if you don't know where you've been you can't see where you're going."

Finnick rolled his eyes, "That don't make no sense."

Nicholas chuckled as Finnick grabbed another cookie off the plate. "She means that if you don't know the past, then you may repeat the same mistakes. That is why we try to keep ourselves hidden. We don't want to go through that again."

Nick bounced a little as he got off the bed "Well, they didn't get any blood did they Dad?" he asked and Nicholas looked off in thought as memories bombarded his mind again. _Oh, yes they did, the moment they set you in their sights._ "Dad?" Nick asked as Nicholas tilted his head back to look at him. Finnick was staring at him with one brow quirked. "Are you cold? You're shivering." Nick asked.

Nicholas shook himself before he smiled at both boys "No, just a chill." A light tap at the door had all of them looking to see Rose opening the door biting her lip as she motioned for Nicholas to join her. "You two should go ahead and get cleaned up and ready for bed," he said as he stepped out with Rose. Both boys started shuffling through the room to get their things together for a shower as Rose led Nicholas back to their bedroom. He tilted his head at her before he looked back out the door wondering where Azria was at. As he opened his mouth to ask she placed a finger over her lips shaking her head. With a quick glance towards their door he understood everything needed to stay silent and nodded his head. Rose sat on the bed and let out a heavy sigh that had him tilting his head towards her in curiosity before she started signing, and what she said left his jaw hanging open as his eyes kept growing wider. "R-Rose, I'm just a street fox. How could I-" she placed a finger over his lips as she smiled at him before she pulled away.

He watched her paws and kept shifting his eyes between them and her face as she kept a gentle gaze on him. "You are not just a street fox Nicholas. There is only one way for us to stay out of the light and this is the only option. The moment they enter our Den, the moment they see my fur without the dye they will know who I am. It is also the right choice, you were always the right choice. We may not tell each other our last names, we may go by the ones given to us by each Den by the other foxes. But we are who we are no matter what they call us. I will always be Windy and you will always be Pan to those who knew us before. Here we are John and Rose. You have brought us to this place where we are happy. You can keep us safe, just like you always have."

He pursed his lips up and took several heaves as she ran her paws over his face pinning his ears back before she ran her muzzle over his face collecting the tears he was shedding. "Gods in all the heavens," he uttered as she pressed her forehead to his smiling as her eyes swelled.

"Can you get my Mothers dress down for me?" she asked and he shook his head as he pulled her closer.

Rose sat there for a few minutes while he rummaged through the top of their closet and heard (felt) the boys come back from their shower going back into their room. She made a quick motion towards Nicholas to let him know they were going to bed before she dashed off telling them goodnight and she rushed back to the room. Nicholas followed her lead doing the same. When he came back to their room his breath caught at the sight of her wearing the long gown that flowed around her like a sheet of air. "They should be here any minute Nicholas. Can you show them in? I need a moment to gather my wits dressed like this," she said and he chuckled through a few sniffles as she giggled at him.

"I thought guys didn't cry when they were happy?" she asked and he rolled his eyes as he folded his arms around her.

"You are vicious you know that?" he left her with a quick peck after she smiled and paced back down the stairs to find Azria seated on their couch as she bounced one of her knees. Nicholas motioned for her to move before he shoved the furniture out of the way opening the floor. She folded her paws together as she watched him walk to the door to answer the light knocking that echoed through the room.

Nicholas stood steeling his nerves before he opened it to find Madge and the other council members standing there with a smaller crowd of older vixens mingled within them. He made a sweeping motion and they entered crowding their small living room as they stood. Madge paced to Azria as she folded her arms over her chest. "Why are we here? We never meet anywhere outside the Den unless it is in my home." She cast her eyes aside as Azria glared at her and tipped her head back. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. This is just unusual and I don't understand."

Madge said and Azria heaved a breath. "You will see soon enough," she said as she motioned to Nicholas who was standing at the bottom of the stairs with his paws folded together in front of him looking up the stairs. His eyes picked up when he saw her feet and the swaying fabric that fluttered with each step she took. Once her arm hit the rail along the stairs the Vixens from the council in Zootopia gasped or gaped at the sight of her white fur.

Madge turned to Azria blinking, "She can't be," she almost whispered.

The Elder vixen just tilted her head before she sighed. "She is."

Madge looked back long enough to see Nicholas extending a paw for her to take at the bottom of the stairs. "Is he adopted too? Is he really theirs, is it true she is _the_ Blood Rose?" Azria shifted her eyes where Madge turned and dropped her jaw at the crest and swords hanging on the wall.

Nicholas had expected them to be bombarded with a million questions and instead was met with silence as all the eyes in the room landed on his wife as she placed her paw in his. The two shared a glance before she led him to the middle of the floor and all the vixens in the room spread away from them with their paws over their mouths as she began to circle him in the center of the room. Azria kept her eyes on the vixen as she swayed in circles around her mate. Nicholas never took his eyes off her and they both never lost sight of the significance of what she was doing. He felt his chest swelling as she finally stepped in and turned, only to swing him out to the place she had held. Madge turned wide eyed to Azria whispering, "Can she do that?!"

The Elder vixen only shook her head as she smiled. "She is doing that."

Nicholas was trying to control his breathing as he circled her. Each step found him lost further into those wild eyes that burned like embers tearing through every part of what he thought he was. Every part of who he was that she was still changing. Each step felt like an eternity as he kept them paced, locked his jaw firmly and let his tail sway behind him with a twitch that bristled the end as he let out a low growl. The vixens in the room gaped at the sight when he had finally reached the point he had started at and lowered his head in a territorial manner towards her. Rose's eyes glazed over and she smiled just before she tilted her head back exposing her throat and the vixens in the room gasped as he pounced forward when instead of him wrapping his jaws around her neck he turned and she bit into his throat. She let her tears fall freely as he growled and cupped her head as he pressed her ears back. That swell of emotion in his chest threatened to crest into a howl as she let go and started nuzzling and licking the blood from where she had sunk her teeth into his flesh. The rumbling between the two settled in every ear in the room as he kept her ears pinned and she folded into him as he pulled her closer as their tails wrapped around each other. When he looked up he had tears in his eyes as the vixens in the room were wiping theirs away.

He nearly collapsed at the amount of affection Rose was dolling onto him as they stared. He stood up taller as he cupped her upper arms while she continued her efforts of grooming and marking him, not caring in the least who saw it all. He almost chuckled at her emotional state as Azria stepped forward while the other vixens watched with fascination. "Rose," he said as he pulled her away a little. She looked up at him trying not to hiccup as he ran his muzzle over her tears before he ran both thumbs down the same path and wound up pinning her ears to her head again "I need to take care of this." She tilted her head marking him under his chin and around his head as he chuckled. When she pulled away she pressed her head to his and gave him a wet giggle before she nodded and they all watched as she walked to the stairs. She turned back to look at him as he stuck his paws in his pockets smiling at her and she bit her lip before she walked up the stairs.

Nicholas returned his gaze to the vixen in front of him and she studied him for a brief second before she went to her knees and placed her head on the floor in front of him, followed shortly by all the other vixens in the small room. He had to fight not to roll his eyes as she stood again. "Well, this certainly changes things doesn't it," she asked and his face fell as he tilted his head.

"No, it doesn't Azria, nothing will change," he said as he stared her down.

She frowned at him as she let her brows drop, "You expect us to lie?"

Nicholas let out a warning growl that had her fighting not to step away as he glared at her. "No, I expect you to keep our secrets. My sons will not grow up believing they are the reincarnations of gods who will be handed everything in life. As far as telling everyone here, they already know, that does not mean they need to tell my boys about it, or treat them any differently. You will explain to all of them that this is not a fact, just a theory. A vague one at best, you can tell them both everything when they are _both_ over the legal age for all Zootopians and they can choose for themselves. Until then I expect them to have a normal life."

Azria pursed her lips "And what about you John? Now that Rose has given you the position you have you are meant to be the one at the helm of the ship, the captain of the clouds," she said as she swept her arms towards all the vixens in the room.

Nicholas looked to see them all waiting expectantly before he chuckled. "I am who I am and no title you give me or them will change that. Only what she has given me changes it. My family is all that matters Azria. The council has run itself just fine without the influence of a single leader for 800 years. I don't think it is going to fall apart without her, or me. Is it?"

Azria smiled as she shook her head "You are both just as stubborn as her mother was. I don't suppose it would hurt anything to keep everything silent for a few years. And I am sure we can keep your identities hidden and perhaps guarded. Is that all you would like John?" She asked and he tipped his head in thought.

"No, never call me Pan or her Windy here, it will just raise suspicion. And never," he said as he looked through the faces of the vixens in the room "bow to me or my mate or sons again. No one, ever, and no one needs to know about the Blood Rose if they already don't. It isn't a story I wish to tell my sons yet."

Azria dipped her head slightly in conformation before she turned back to Madge who looked as if she had seen a ghost. The Elder vixen folded her paws in front of herself as she turned to Madge "Is this going to be an issue for you and your council Madge?" She asked and the vixen blinked a few times before her eyes cast to the armaments on the wall before she shook her head.

"N-no, the young ones aren't told these things until they are old enough to not need the jungle anymore and the adults are sworn to secrecy as in any other Den."

Nicholas bowed slightly towards all of them making Azria shake her head and giggle before he led them to the door. He gave each lady a tip of his head as they left his home before he climbed up the stairs and made his way to the boys' room. A peek inside and the sound of Finnick snoring had him snickering before he gently closed the door and made his way back to his room. He found Rose seated on the bed and as soon as her eyes met his she jumped at him wrapping him in a tight hug as she buried herself and her scent all over him again. He laughed as he swept a paw over her cheek "Hmm, what is it you always ask me? What has gotten into you?"

She looked up at him with the light rumble going through her chest that made him grin as he ran both paws over her muzzle and her ears. Rose leaned into him as he pressed his nose to hers and he laughed as she shot back in surprise when he licked her nose. "Nothing is going to change Rose, not for a long time. The only thing that is different is….." he looked off in shock and heard her giggle from where he was still holding her face with his paws. His eyes widened as he looked back to her "You made me the _dominant male_ of our entire species….. the first _King_ of foxes since Robi…." his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell over like a brick. Rose's eyes flew open and she yelped when he hit the floor as she rushed to his side. She was running her paws over his face when his eyes finally fluttered open and he looked to see her gazing at him with a soft smile as she cupped his jaw. "Ow," he said as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her over him. He rolled and pinned her making her gasp and heard her tail thumping the carpet when he leaned in and she started giggling. "Rose, you are in _sooo_ much trouble…."

* * *

 **Note;** Star Wars Episode 1 (Phantom Menace) was released in May 1999, it reignited the entire initial series of movies.

The meaning of the name Rose is flower and beauty.

The _Tranquility_ rose is a breed of white Rose and is Roses real name.

Pan; The God of Flocks, Sheppard

Marion; Rebellion; wished for child; mistress or lady of the sea. Sea of Bitterness, or Sea of Sorrow; In Latin the name meaning is warring.

Windy; (Wendy) A derivative of Wendela or Gwendaline in Dutch; meaning white, fair or blessed; Family and wanderer.

Nicholas; The People's Victory

Wilde; Savage, untamed, unruly.

Cassie; Prophetess

Azria; Helped by Gods

The meanings of the name Skye and Walker are the same. Sky and to walk.

The City Of Roses is Portland Ohio- I had not intended it to be a real place! But it actually works.

I saw this whole circling thing in another story and for the life of me can't remember where or who wrote it. If you happen to know, or are that author, Nod to you and acknowledgement for the idea. Love it.

If you need some help figuring out Zootopian history that I am not writing, it isn't difficult to spot. I saw problems with the pred/pray pact made in early times when the mammals were still living in the wild. There were no refrigeration system and storing dried foods or even fish would be difficult for those not close to water with abundant fishing or fowl. This only leaves one viable option for predators and prey who are trying to establish a co existing society. The predators still had to eat, not many other choices available other than the prey are there? If the prey mammals spent all their time gathering bugs/fowl/fish, they would have starved trying to feed the predators, if the predators couldn't catch enough, the same results would follow. Barbaric as it may seem, it was the only option available for prey to 'sacrifice' some so all others could live in peace. Those who were sent to their deaths went willingly and were revered by both sides of the fold as their sacrifice made peace possible. Various cultures around the world eat things that are considered 'disturbing' or disgusting to many others. This has to do with availability, preference and culture. Bugs/snails are considered delicacies in many countries. Some places eat live marine life and some cultures use everything that is given by a life taken because it is respectful and considered wasteful not to. Things like brains and eyes we often throw away are considered delicacies as well, and if those things bother you, you really don't want to know what is in hot dogs! Just because it's different doesn't mean its bad/wrong or disgusting. But that's just a personal opinion….


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters**

* * *

 **The Broken Mould; Riddle Rumble**

Fall Out Boy; Centuries

"What are they doing?" Nicholas asked watching the boys from the back door as Finnick prodded along making hind paw prints in the snow.

Rose looked out smiling as Nicholas stared at her. She turned back to him beaming and signed "Trying to figure out their hustle details."

He smirked at her as he shook his head grinning. "I have to go to work Rose. Text me if you need anything alright?" he asked and nodded before he kissed her forehead and left for work. Both boys came back in with popsicles they had made a couple of hours earlier and hadn't been in the door for a minute before they started melting.

Rose fought not to giggle as they fell off the sticks and plopped onto the floor. Nick turned to Finnick and both had heavy scowls on their faces as Rose finally giggled. "Are you going to ask for some help now?" she asked as she kept grinning.

They both sighed. "Yes, we don't know what we are doing wrong," Nick said as he looked at the sticks that were still in his paw. Finnick grumbled as he picked up the frozen pieces from the floor before tossing them into a bag and into the trash can "They're freezing and coming out right, they just won't stay on the sticks."

Rose looked out the back door to see the ones they had poured and giggled again. Both boys turned to her scowling and pouting. She sighed and smiled as she started talking "You have the right idea. The rows are good and the way you have separated the work for pouring and prints and your sizes is good too, but go back out there and press the sticks into the snow just a little after they have started to set. The reason they aren't staying on the sticks is because they are only sticking to the back of the popsicle. You have to get the sticks a little farther into the part you are freezing for them to stay on the sticks. Sometimes the simple solutions are the most difficult to see." Nick and Finnick both gawked at her before they looked at the sticks in their paws and Rose laughed again as they rushed back outside.

They adjusted the sticks in the partially frozen liquid as Mr. Hayward stepped to the fence. "What are you two up to now?" he asked as he tilted his head. Both boys perked their ears and turned to see him standing there grinning with his paw held over the fence. Rose was watching from the door as they ran to him and she rolled her eyes as he gave them each a paw full of coins again. She sat at the table sipping her coffee as they stood there talking.

"Were making popsicles to sell," Nick said as Finnick looked back at the rows in the yard.

"Hmm, how are you planning on moving those things once they are frozen?" he asked and both boys looked at each other and shrugged as he chuckled. "Still working out the details then" he asked and they both nodded. He got a little twinkle in his eyes as he looked over and saw Rose shaking a finger at him playfully. He just stood there behind the fence and threw his arms up laughing as she rolled her eyes again. Nick and Finnick were watching the two as the old badger started laughing but broke into a heavy cough that had him leaning on the fence as a support.

Nick and Finnick both cringed as the fence groaned in protest. "Are you OK?" They both asked and he gave them both a gentle smile as he stood back up straight and straightened out the shirt that hung loosely from his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm just getting old is all," he said and they eyed him nervously as he thumped a fist to his chest. "I better get in out of the cold before I catch my death out here." He said as he started to turn around.

"Thank you!" they both said and heard him chuckle just before his back door closed and he disappeared.

Rose sat two cups of hot chocolate on the table as the boys came back inside. "What did Mr. Hayward say?" she asked and they both shrugged their shoulders as she sat across the table from them. "As soon as your popsicles are done I have something for you," she signed before she picked up her cup and took another sip of her tea. Both their ears perked up as she grinned at them.

"What?" they both asked and she smirked at them as she took another sip. She shook her head causing both their shoulders to slump and they sat further into their chairs.

"You have some homework to do today too," she signed and they both groaned. She watched both boys finish their drinks and prattle off outside coming back in with a dozen popsicles. They stood at the door with for a few minutes and watched carefully.

Both boys grinned from ear to ear when they started melting but didn't fall off the sticks. "Thanks Mom," they both said and she laughed as they both hugged her. She told them to go and put them in the freezer and as they came back up the stairs she stood waiting as she held out a card.

Nick and Finnick looked at each other before they were grinning "It's a Riddle Rumble!" Nick said as he took the card from his mother and Finnick smirked.

"Well, it is your Birthday Nick," Finnick said as Nick turned back to him and then his mother again. She only smiled wider as she nodded her head. "We don't have to do any school work today?" he asked and his mother nodded her head as she pointed to the cards letting her smile grow wider.

"This is your assignment for today. You have to stay in Happy Town. Nothing in your clues will leave here. Text me if you get stuck," she signed and they hugged her as she giggled before they both rushed to get their coats and ran out the front door.

"What's the first clue?" Finnick asked as they stepped to the sidewalk.

Nick looked at the card and tilted his head "I can be soft, or I can be hard. I can be clean, or I can be dirty.- I can move or be still, you can touch me but you can't hold me and I am almost everywhere," he said and Finnick crinkled his nose as Nick snickered. "Mom wrote it dummy, quit thinking dirty things. We got two mysteries to figure out with each one, what it is and where it is in Happy Town?"

He gave the smaller fox a shake of his head "And you say I'm a perv," the smaller fox said and scoffed at him as he shook his head.

"So the easiest clue in it is that you can touch me but you can't hold me." Nick said as he looked around in thought. Finnick scowled again.

"Easy for you to say, you're good at that stuff. I can't figure them out most of the time. If you hadn't helped me with mine on my Birthday I probably wouldn't have been able to do it." Finnick said as he crossed his arms frowning.

"Come on, they aren't that hard. You're good at puzzles and I can't do those. They're supposed to make you think." Nick said and watched as Finnick looked up scowling at him again.

Nick shook his head before he bent over and balled up a large snowball, he handed it to the smaller fox making him curl one side of his lips in confusion. "What can you touch, but can't hold in your paws?" Nick asked and Finnick blinked a few times before Nick was grinning at the smaller foxes eyes widening.

"Water!" he said as he dropped the snowball and looked up at his smirking brother.

"And where can you find water that is dirty or clean?" he asked and Finnick beamed before he shot down the street with Nick chasing behind him as he laughed.

"The laundry mat on Canal Street! It's moving when the clothes are washing, still when it stops and you can find it almost everywhere on Canal Street because of all the channels!" Finnick said. They both ran several blocks huffing before they rushed through the doors of the old building. Grey paint and silver tables lined one side of the room and a long row of machines that were outdated stood in the center of the oblong building as huge dryers sat within the walls on one side while the opposite wall sported windows that looked out over the parking lot. Several heads popped up from magazines as they entered the room looking around before they stopped and sat in two old metal chairs for a second to catch their breath. "So what are we looking for?" Finnick asked and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Another clue, she would leave it in the open but not obvious, so all we gotta do is look around a little," Nick said as he stood back up and they both started looking around.

Several patrons were keeping a weary eye on them until a jackal stood and approached the two. "Excuse me?" she said and they both turned as their ears flicked back at her accusatory tone.

"Yes Ma'am?" Nick asked as he lowered his head a little. She smirked at him as she folded her arms over her chest.

"What are you two doing in here on a school day?" she asked and they both gave each other a side glance before turning back to her.

"Looking for clues to our assignment," Nick said as Finnick nodded.

"Were home schooled," Finnick added as her smirk became more pronounced.

"Oh really? And what would that assignment be?" she asked and Nick handed her the card his mother had given him. She scratched her chin in thought for a second before she smiled at both of them making both their ears perk towards her. "You know I have a station over on the other side of the wall where I keep the water softener at, maybe you should go look over there?" she asked and both boys brightened before they took off giggling as she laughed. They stopped in front of a sink that had a large water heater next to it and Finnick furrowed his brows as they both looked around. Nick stopped and grinned as he reached beside the water heater and pulled a piece of paper off the wall. Finnick tilted his head when he heard the tape pull.

"This one's all you Finnick," Nick said as he smirked and held the card out to a frowning younger tod.

"You know I aint good at these things Nick." He said as he snatched the card. Nick watched as he read it, the smirk turning to a satisfied smile as Finnick's smile grew with each sentence he read.

"I hold the past and will hold the future. -Mammals may visit me for a while but never stay for very long. I cannot see the color of your fur or the species you are, and I don't care if you are predator or prey. I will welcome you into my home and make it yours, for I am friend to all and you will find a home with me in time." He said as he looked back up to see Nick smiling.

"Your Morbid Bro, that one's not hard to figure out." Finnick snickered as he stuck the paper in his pocket.

"Pasture Cemetary" he chirped as they opened the doors. Both boys froze when the Jackal called out to them. They turned to see her standing leaned over slightly as she held out a peach and a small container of blueberries to both boys.

"Tell your mother Amy says hello and Happy Birthday Nicky." She said as they both blinked a few times as she handed them the fruit she had in her paws. Both boys nodded and she giggled at their shocked expressions before they thanked her and ran out the door.

They rushed several more blocks and raced down alleys getting to their next destination and Finnick stopped at the open gates as he pulled the paper back out and reread it while he chomped into the fruit in his paw. Nick wasn't savory the blueberries well either as he shoved a paw full into his mouth and nearly swallowed them without chewing. "So, you know where to go right?" Nick asked and Finnick scrunched his nose up in discomfort as he looked out over the sea of headstones.

"I aint been here for a while Nick." He said as his eyes scanned the ground.

Nick placed a paw on his shoulder. "Home is where your heart is Finnick, and we both got part of ours here. Mom didn't send us here to upset you." He said as he gave his brother a sad smile.

"I know," Finnick said as he took a deep breath.

Both boys looked up when they heard the crunching of snow and found a large snow leopard approaching them. They nearly backed away as she crouched beside them and both blinked as she pulled two white roses from behind her back and handed one to each stunned kit. She gave them both a radiant smile as they took the flowers from her "Do you remember where to go?" she asked and Nick nodded his head. She nodded in return as she kept smiling. "Sometimes to hold on, you have to let go, but that doesn't mean you should forget the past. Don't let grief make you forget all the happiness that was there before." Her eyes softened when Nick stuck an arm over Finnick's shoulder and the smaller tod got teary eyed as he nodded his head. She stood and watched them walking to the headstone of Finnick's family and watched as the smaller fox laid the flower on the ground just before he leaned against the stone rubbing his muzzle over the top of it.

Nick took his paw leading him away and he wiped his eyes before they stopped at another row and made their way down to another flat stone where Nick laid his flower on his grandmother's grave. Stuck on the top of it where the snow had been wiped away, there laid a red envelope he picked up and opened as Finnick peeked over his arm. The smaller foxes eyes opened wider and his mouth fell open as Nick grinned from ear to ear. "Hungry?" he asked and laughed as Finnick snatched him by the arm hauling him from the cemetery and back into the street. The snow leopard sent a text, just as the jackal at their last stop had letting Rose know the boys had been there and were going to their next stop before she smiled and went about her business. "How can you eat all that?" Nick asked as he stared at the smaller fox, who was currently devouring what Nick had not been able to finish after they had both already eaten breakfast and fruit.

Finnick shrugged his shoulders as he took a drink from the soda sitting in front of him "I'm hungry," he said and Nick snickered as he shook his head.

"You're always hungry," Finnick just grinned as he chomped into the burger in front of him.

"Hey it's Bugga Burgers- and its scorpion burgers. They're my favorite. I'd eat them even if I wasn't hungry". Finnick stuffed the last piece in his mouth and Nick raised both brows.

"If the day ever comes when you turn down food I'm gonna need a camera." Nick said.

Finnick shrugged his shoulders. "So what's the next clue?" the smaller fox asked and Nick pulled the envelope back out looking at the paper that was in it.

"I am darkness and light, opposite and the same. Though I appear to change, I am always in the same place and never move. I watch over you all the time. - I am the place where the sun and moon meet every day, but sadly never do we meet each other for time always keeps us apart." He read and Finnick shook his before he hopped down and threw their trash away. He sat back with Nick and waited as Nick thought about it for a few minutes. "Two parts, first part is I am darkness and light, opposite and the same. Though I appear to change, I am always in the same place and never move. I watch over you all the time." He said as he got a contemplative look on his face.

"What the heck changes but doesn't move and watches you all the time?" Finnick asked.

Nick looked around for a second before he started grinning making Finnick roll his eyes. "Do you remember what happened after the giant Skadi's father died?"

Finnick furrowed his brow before he looked up nodding his head. "Yeah, after the God of Mischief made her laugh Odin gave her the choice of who she wanted to marry, then he threw her father's eyes into the sky and made them into stars for her." Nick stuck his chin in his paw as Finnick's eyes blinked a few times. "The sky never changes, it just looks that way because the world moves, it watches us all the time." He said as he kept thinking. "The only place the sun and the moon could ever be at the same time is on the horizon, but they can't be there at the same time so they never really meet because time keeps them apart," Finnick started grinning while Nick nodded.

Nick just sat there until Finnick rolled his eyes again. "We gotta go to the Horizon, they got a moon painted on one side of the wall and the sun on the other with a clock between them." He smirked as Nick blinked a few times.

"What? I've only been there once. I didn't pay any attention and that was a long time ago!" Nick said as he frowned.

Finnick laughed as Nick waved his broken arm in front of him like it was a flag. "Yeah, guess I was paying more attention than you were. So come on let's go!" he said as he hopped from the chair and they walked another few blocks until they were outside the familiar ice cream shop Nick was kicking himself for not paying attention to before.

"Do you think that nice elephant lady is here?" Nick asked as they tried to open the door, only to fall forward when it was opened from the other side.

"OOH!" the cow said as she stuck her paw over her mouth and both boys scurried off the floor.

"S-sorry Ma'am" they both said as they tried to get out of the way. She giggled as they both got off the floor and Nick looked to see it was the same female who had given them the popsicle on Halloween.

"Well," she said as she stepped away from the door smiling. "I wondered when you two would show up." They both looked at each other with curled brows as she giggled at their confused expressions.

"My name is Verda Felton." she sighed and ushered them away from the door. The matronly female helped them into one of the booths that made them look like ants before she turned around and made a hasty reach into the freezer and she sat a sundae in front of each of them. Nick and Finnick both blinked a few times in shock as she sat in the booth across from them. The female sighed when a customer came in scowling at the two fox kits before he stepped to the counter to be served by one of her employees. They both looked to see her shaking her head at the bull who kept staring over at her as she pawed a spoon to each of the kits. Nick and Finnick looked unsure of what to do before she sighed. "When I was a little younger I made a very big mistake. I judged someone because they looked a little differently than the rest of the elephants that were with us. The little elephant boy turned out to be very special, and I have made it a point in my life since then never to judge a book by its cover again. That is why I have a shop in Happy Town. _And everyone is welcome here_." She said in a little louder voice making sure the elephant bull could hear her.

"But enough of that Babies, this is a Birthday! We should be celebrating don't you think?" she asked and both young foxes looked at each other, then the ice cream and she laughed as they hopped onto the table and scurried over to hug her face. She sat talking with them while they munched on the cake flavored ice cream and bit her lip trying not to laugh when Nick ended up giving what was left of his to his brother and he dove into it like he hadn't eaten all day. "He's very quiet isn't he?"

Nick nodded "Always when there is food around," he said and she giggled as the smaller fox stopped and stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Well, there are always new flavors of ice cream on the Horizon!" she chirped as she reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a card she handed to both of them. Nick looked it over before he stood up and started pulling money out of his pocket to hand her and she laughed. "Not this time Babies, that has already been taken care of. You're mother is very sweet, just like the two of you." She said and watched as both their ears pinked. She bit her lip and held her giggles in as they both blushed before they started looking over the card.

"I hold lies, I hold truth. I hold imagination dreams and fantasy. I can inspire or deflate. I can make you angry, sad or happy. My memories can be loved or hated, and I can be work or play.- I am old, but I will always hold something new. I have so much to say, but you will always find me silent. I have thousands of names, but will only ever be known as one." Nick read aloud and Finnick's ears picked up. Verda tilted her head as they sat there for a few minutes and watched as Nicks eyes lit up while the smaller fox blinked at him. "My favorite place to go Finnick." Finnick grinned from ear to ear as he hopped off the top of the table.

"Oh tell me before you leave Babies or it will drive me crazy!" Verda asked as Nick stood and hopped to the bench and then the floor before they were both standing in front of the still seated elephant who stuck her paws on her knees and leaned towards them.

"The library!" they both said and she nodded as she stood and walked them to the door. They both thanked her as she opened it for them and she watched as they rushed down the street towards the public library on the other side of the street.

"Smart little fellows aren't they?" she asked herself as she smiled and let the door close.

Nick and Finnick ran up the stairs and Finnick turned back when Nick stopped huffing and held onto one of the railings. "What's wrong with you?" he asked as he tipped one brow.

Nick shook his head as he marched up the last few steps. "How can you even move after everything you have eaten today?" Nick asked as he huffed a few more times.

"Pft, it's past lunch time Nick. By the time we get home I'll be starving." Nick rolled his eyes as Finnick pressed the button that would open the door for smaller mammals. As they walked in they were greeted by the smell that Nick had fallen in love with when he was younger, thousands of aged pages by different authors lining the silent walls, he scanned the place that always seemed to look different each time he came inside. Both young foxes turned their heads when they heard the exuberant voice of the librarian chuckling from behind the desk.

The old lynx with tufts that seemed to be a little too large sprouting from his ears and around the base of them always made both boys giggle and he shook his head as they walked towards the desk. "Earlier than I thought you'd be," he said as he leaned over his desk and handed them a card. Nick and Finnick looked at each other as they took it and he chuckled as they stared back up at him. "You two don't think your mama would let you run all over town without having eyes on you do you?" he asked as his face split into a large toothy grin. The older cat sat back as he stuck his feet on the desk and waited.

Nick shrugged his shoulders as Finnick snatched the card and read it after he rolled his eyes. "You could beat me with your fists, bang your head on me and try to tear me apart, but you can't break me. The only thing that could ever wear me down to your size would take centuries. -You can't get to me, but you can find me in wood." Finnick hopped to a chair as Nick sat on the other side. Both lost in thought "There's nothing that you can't break."

Nick shook his head. "It doesn't say it can't break, it says we can't break it with our paws or banging on it or tear it apart." Finnick frowned. Nick was drumming his fingers on the table before he let out a sigh. "That could be tons of stuff," he said as he sat back in his chair and folded his arms over each other.

Finnick looked off to the side and spotted the little garden that was beside the entrance and turned to Nick grinning. "But it aint tons of stuff Nick, it's just one thing," he pointed to another area. Nick turned around in his seat and threw an arm over his chair looking at the plants that were growing around the area where the earth was left open and the library had been built around a large stone that had been incorporated into the building.

He turned back to Finnick holding up a paw and got a high five "A rock." Nick said and Finnick got a cocky smirk as he sat back in his chair. "OK, what rock is so big it would take centuries to wear down to our size?" he asked as he looked around.

"It's not here whatever it is," Finnick said as he hopped off the chair. Nick followed him over to the little garden growing by the entrance as they both stared at it. Nick tilted his head as he looked at all the newly planted seedling that made the giant boulder coming from the ground look like a tiny mountain.

He turned to the library as Finnick looked back at him. "Hey Mr. Apstein?" he asked and the old cat looked at him grinning with a twinkle in his eyes as he nodded. "Is there a mountain anywhere that is made out of a big rock?" he asked and the old male chuckled as he folded his arms over the top of his desk.

"Yep, it's called Stone Mountain and it's in Antlera Gorgia." He answered as he watched them look over the paper again. "It says we can't get to it from here but can find it in wood."

Finnick pursed his lips up into a grimace as Nick laughed. "Figures Mom would stick a history lesson in here somewhere," he said as he walked to the desk and a pair of tufted ears leaned over grinning as he asked if they had any books about it. Once they had located the only book the library had on the subject Nick pulled it off the shelf and flipped through the pages until it opened to another card. "Guess we know what were learning about now hu?" he asked as Finnick looked through the book.

"That's easy for you to say, all you gotta do is look at the pages and it's in your head. I gotta read all this stuff," Finnick frowned as he looked over the book Nick had just scanned.

"Guess we're learning about the Equality War," Nick said as he grabbed the book and took it to the desk. Mr. Apstein nodded as he checked the book out and leaned over as he handed both of them a Footsie Pop. Nick smiled and thanked him politely after he had said Happy Birthday and they made their way back out to the front steps. He turned and handed the candy to Finnick making the smaller fox blink before he shook his head at him. "I'm pretty sure all the food stuff is for you Finnick, if I eat anything else I'm gonna explode," Nick said as he stuck a paw on his gut.

"But it's blueberry, it's your favorite," Finnick said as he looked up at Nick.

Nick shook his head as he smirked at the smaller fox "You think Mom don't have a bag of those at home?" he asked and Finnick grinned as he stuck it in his pocket and unwrapped the peach one shoving it in his mouth. "What's the next one?"

Finnick held it up as he read it. "Mammals race with me every day. Sometimes they win, sometimes they lose, -but I will never stop running," he said as he held the stick in his mouth.

Nick sighed as he smiled "Well that's an easy one."

Finnick tilted his head as Nick looked around and scrunched his brow. "What?" Finnick asked as he looked around.

"It's a long way from here. Do you have your bus pass?" he asked and Finnick dug through his pockets before pulling out the card.

"You sure you know where we're going?" Finnick asked as they stepped into the bus and Nick nodded as they went to the back of the bus. Nick folded his arms over his chest as he leaned into the side of the bus and Finnick shrugged as he cracked open the book they had checked out. It took the pair a couple of hours to get to their destination, not that it was outside of Happy Town, just that there were stops every few blocks with mammals entering and exiting the bus. Finnick was lost in the book and history he was reading as Nick slept leaned against the back wall of the seat they had claimed. Little did either of them know that Rose was sitting not far ahead of them in another seat dressed in a coat that hooded her face and gloves that covered her paws as she stole occasional glances at the two from her seat smiling as they made their way. When the bus finally stopped Finnick nudged Nick and he crawled from the seat as he wiped the sleep from his eyes yawning.

Rose waited until they had gotten off the bus and a few others exited before she stood and left the vehicle too, keeping a distance from both of them as she kept them in her sights. Nick stretched himself and Finnick followed the motion as they walked into the park that was on the edge of Happy Town. Finnick stopped as he looked around "The track?"

Nick laughed as he kept walking. "Mammals come here to run," he said as he walked towards the track and Finnick looked up seeing the clock that was mounted on a large pole above the circular path.

Finnick slapped a paw to his face as Nick looked back at him laughing again. "They're racing the clock," he said as Nick climbed up on a fence and jumped onto the pole the clock was mounted on. He swung himself around catching part of the filigree around the bottom of the clock and grabbed the paper that was hanging from it and shoved it between his teeth before he swung back around and landed on the fence again. Finnick watched as he balanced along the wood and hopped off to the side not far from where he was standing. "Show off," he said as he folded his arms at the now smirking fox. "Mom might kill ya if she knows you're doing that with a broken arm," Finnick said as he curled one side of his lip.

"She probably put it there!" Nick said as he held the braced arm out waving it around. "It's not that far off the ground anyway," he sat on one of the bleachers and Finnick plopped behind him from a taller seat to look over his shoulder. "I can be big or small, I can crawl, and sometimes I fly. I can be tamed or run wild. I can be fast or slow. I can be in two places at the same time, but I am never the same. I can be several different colors but I will always be bright. - I can grow, I can shrink, While I live I will devour everything, when I die I will leave no body behind. You can get me almost anywhere if you have the right knowledge and tools." They read and sat thinking for a few minutes. They both looked at each other and shook their heads. Nick pulled out his phone and sent a text to his mother.

 **Nick;** Stuck Mom. At the track. Part one of new riddle on clock.

Rose leaned back under the bleachers where she was watching them from as her phone vibrated.

 **Mom;** Think like a fox; the two clues have something in common but are not the same.

 **Nick;**?

 **Mom;** Festival.

She smiled as she returned the message and leaned forward watching their faces as they read it and shot off the bleachers running towards the other side of the park.

"Fireflies!" they both shouted as they jumped from the bleachers and ran towards the other side of the park. They both stopped and huffed as they looked around the large area where there was a city carnival every spring. In the evenings if you stayed late enough one of the festivities was the release of several different breeds of fireflies of all different species that glowed several colors and sizes. Nick looked to Finnick as they read over the last part of the clue. - I can grow, I can shrink. While I live I will devour everything, when I die I will leave no body behind. You can get me almost anywhere if you have the right knowledge and tools." They both smirked at each other before they ran to the fire pit that was lit late in the night festival through a flame or torch that ignited the gas fed through smaller pipes at the center of the large park where all the debris from fallen trees or branches were burnt each year. Rose stood there with a paw over her mouth as they stopped in front of the large stone circle.

Nicholas stepped behind her and gently tapped her shoulder and she turned to him smiling as he looked back out at both boys. "Figured it all out did they?" he asked quietly and she nodded her head before she turned her eyes back to both boys. "I just got it set up so the timing was perfect." He wrapped his arms around her and she curled into him with a sniffle.

Finnick blinked several times as Nick gawked at the sight in front of him. The smaller fox looked up at him smirking as he stood frozen to the spot before he started laughing. "That can't be mine," Nick almost whispered .

Finnick kept laughing and started nodding his head "It's got your name on it male! It's yours!" He hopped over the small stone enclosure and looked back to see Nick still glued to the spot before he shook his head and grabbed his paw dragging him into the circle that was a little overgrown with grass and weeds. In the center of the circle Finnick was dragging the stunned older tod to a jet black Fender guitar that stood laced with chrome and wrapped in a bright red ribbon that had a tag hanging from it with Nick's name in bold print. Finnick stood there grinning as Nick reached out and touched it as if it might disappear. The young fox leaned into his knees on the ground as he looked over it and grasped the neck before he picked it up and pulled it to him before he was picking at the strings. He looked up to see Finnick raise his brows. "Now we can play together," Finnick said as Nick finally took a breath. Nick finally smiled and laughed as he stood back up. Finnick grabbed the card with his name on it and turned it over. "I am where you will find the future you are making," they both read and turned when they heard a cough from behind them.

Nicholas chuckled as Nick looked back and forth between his parents with a stunned expression on his face. "What?" his father said as Rose beamed. "I thought it was about time you had one of your own instead of using one of my old hand me downs. Finnick got drums for his birthday because he likes to beat on things. I thought this was your thing."Nick let his jaw fall open. Nicholas tilted his head to one side keeping his grin hidden. "You don't like it?" he asked as Rose bit her lip.

Nick blinked a few times before he was hopping up and down "I LOVE IT! IT'S THE COOLEST THING EVER!" he screamed and Rose laughed as Nicholas chuckled. Nick half ran-half stumbled as Finnick laughed and Nicholas caught him as he almost barreled into his parents.

"Happy Birthday Kitto" Nicholas said as they both hugged him. Rose reached down after they had come apart and snatched Finnick off the ground making him roll his eyes before she was nuzzling into his chin. Finnick gave her a playful nip of one of her ears making her giggle as she propped him on one of her hips.

Nicholas looked at his watch and made a tapping motion after Rose had looked at him. She held a paw out to Nick and reached for the card still hanging off the guitar. Nick looked at it before him and Finnick were grinning at each other. "The last clue?" he asked and Nicholas and Rose both nodded.

"We gotta go home to the back yard," Finnick said and Nicholas chuckled as he led them back to the car. Nicholas and Rose were holding paws on the drive home as Nick plucked over the string of his new guitar. Finnick turned to him grinning and offered up a challenge to play a song. All the way home he was plucking through different melodies before they pulled into the driveway. It was no sooner than they had opened the doors to the car than Finnick had his nose stuck up in the air and everyone was laughing as he sniffed the scent deeply and rushed into the house. Rose and Nicholas followed both boys in and Nick laid his guitar on the couch before they went to the back yard. There was a large fire roaring in their round fire pit as Mr. Melgic kept an eye on keeping it going and the Hayward's were sitting around the fire bundled up in warm blankets as they sat together. Several skewers were strung over the fire roasting as they took seats around the fire and Finnick was already gobbling on one Mr. Melgic had handed him. Nick was laughing at the smaller fox who was trying to inhale the food that was too hot to eat and causing him to pant trying to cool off his tongue. Finnick glared at him before they were all snickering and he looked around shrugging his shoulders before he bit back into another piece of the chicken he was eating.

They sat around the fire and ate dinner just before Nicholas disappeared into the house and carried out two old guitars handing one to Nick as the younger tod smiled from ear to ear. "Can't bring the other one out here with the amp in the snow and it's too loud for the neighbors anyway," he said as he sat down and smirked at a grinning Rose. The vixen leaned into him as he started to play and Nick joined in as Finnick started pounding on the seat he was in creating a single beat that toned out with both guitars. Mr. Melgic and the Hayward's were clapping along lightly as Nicholas sang several tunes from when he was younger while Rose kept her paw at the base of his throat to feel the vibrations of the music he was singing.

It was a little after seven when the Hayward's stood and let them know they needed to get back home before it got any colder in the November air. The old badger and his wife were grinning as they stood up and gave Nick and Finnick a large grin before they moved to the side. "Happy Birthday Boys." The old male said as he motioned towards the 'seat' he had been sitting on. Finnick tilted his head to the side as Nick's grin grew into a smile that showed all his teeth. "Well I was in the hospital when your Birthday was around Finnick, so this is for both of you." He said and Finnick looked to see Nick glowing. At their sides was a large blue cooler on wheels with a pull handle at one side that had the scent of new plastic and a bright white sticker that read Niceburg frozen treats on the front.

"Popsicles," Finnick said and they all laughed as he hopped down to inspect the large cooler that was taller than he was. They both hugged and thanked the badgers before they left and turned to see Mr. Melgic standing from his seat as well.

"Time for me to skedaddle too," he said as he rubbed his hind quarters from sitting in the chair he had been in for too long. He reached and shook Nicholas' paw as he stepped to them and chuckled as Rose wrapped around him in a hug. When he turned both boys were standing at the gate to say goodbye as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small book he handed to Nick. "It aint much little tod, but I got a feelin you'll like it anyway."

Nick scanned through the pages and turned back to him with a wide smile. "New music?" he asked and the old meerkat laughed as he scruffed the fur on his head.

"To you it is anyway," he said before he turned and did the same to Finnick as the smaller tod grabbed his paw in a playful tug that had him laughing before he said his goodbyes and left through the gate.

"Thank you!"

Rose leaned into Nicholas as he wrapped an arm around her watching as the old male left before both boys turned to them. The vixen motioned to the doors that led inside as Nicholas stepped away to put the fire out and then picked up both guitars. When he was certain everything was cleaned up he handed them to Rose through the door as he went back and grabbed the cooler he rolled into the kitchen. "This has been a big day," he said as he sat in the chair across from Nick and Finnick who were both nodding their heads in agreement. "It's not over yet either." Both boys perked their ears as Rose leaned over wrapping her arms around his neck and landing a soft kiss on his cheek as he cupped her paws with one of his. She stood back up and went to the oven where she pulled out two small pies and came back to sit one in front of each of the young tods sitting across from her and Nicholas. Rose giggled as Finnick dug into the pie after she pawed him a fork and tilted her head when Nick only gave it a glance and a furrowed brow. He looked up almost pleadingly at his father who chuckled as he grabbed Rose's paw. "I think he might have had enough to eat today Sweetheart." She covered her mouth and nodded her head as she laughed. "It will keep until tomorrow." Nicholas said and chuckled as Nick relaxed in his chair.

"Thanks Mom." He leaned to pick up the small pie and reached over scratching behind one of his ears.

"Weenie," Finnick said as he polished off the pie in front of him.

Nick scowled at him as he shook his head. "Bottomless pit," he replied and laughed as the smaller fox only rubbed his belly like he could fit more in it.

Nicholas cleared his throat after he stopped laughing. "This is from Mr. Big," he pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Nick. He looked over the dark blue envelope and raised a brow at his father before he opened it up and read the simple Birthday card as Nicholas handed one to Finnick. They both looked at him confused as to why they were both getting one before he held a paw out with a finger extended while he placed the other one over Nick's card to keep him from opening it. "Your mother and I think you are both old enough to handle some new things since you have been in the den for a while but there are some things I need to explain first." He pulled both cards and laid them in front of both boys. "Money does not grow on trees, when you have it you don't let other people know you have it. Don't carry a lot of it around and don't spend it like it is going to last forever, because it won't last forever and you will draw a lot of unwanted attention if you are spending it like you have it to throw away," he raised his brows at both boys who looked at each other for a second completely perplexed.

"I have been working for Mr. Big for a little over three years. He has been very good to our family. That being said before you open those cards you need to remember this is a gift, not something you should expect every Birthday from now on. You both understand that right?" he asked and they both nodded but still had a dazed expression as he motioned for them to open their cards. Rose sat next to him as she clutched one of his paws and both their jaws fell open when they opened them and found nearly three hundred dollars inside each card. They looked up at their father wide eyed as him and Rose kept a light gaze on them. "He has been giving me money for you on your Birthdays since after he met both of you and we have been putting it away until you were old enough to handle it."

Nick curled up his lip as Finnick raised both brows. "Dad, this is a lot of money" Nick said as he looked over the cash in his paw. Nicholas nodded his head watching as both boys were having a very familiar internal conflict about taking something from someone they didn't know very well and not being able to do anything in return.

Nicholas agreed as he sat forward and Rose leaned in with him resting her head on his shoulder as he folded both arms on the table to lean on. "It is a lot of money for someone your ages, if you show me you can't handle it I will take it back and put it away. But it isn't very much in the real world. It is also a gift. One you should appreciate and not take lightly. When someone gives you a gift don't be disrespectful and turn it down or be rude and try to brush it off as not being important. If someone cares enough about you to get you something you accept it gracefully and thank them for it. Mr. Big sent money because that is who he is. The gifts you got from others today were thought out and may mean more because they are personal and sentimental. That doesn't mean if someone is giving you money that they care less, it means they may not know you as well and don't know what you would like so you can choose for yourself."

They both looked at each other before blinking "How do we say thank you to Mr. Big?" Finnick asked.

Nicholas shrugged his shoulders "You can just say Thank you when you see him again," he leaned back in his chair and sighed. Rose stood from the table and gave Nicholas a wink before she went into the basement. He cast his eyes back to both boys as they watched her walk down the stairs "There is one more thing," he said and they both perked their ears towards him as they turned back in their seats. "Mom has decided that you are both old enough to be passed down something that has been in the Wilde family for a very very long time." He leaned into the table again and took on an expression neither of them saw very often. Stern and flat faced as he looked between the two of them and their ears flicked back slightly as he tapped his claws on the table. "These have been in the Wilde family for nearly 800 years. They are not toys. You only use them when me or Mom are teaching you and you do not- ever- tell anyone we have them. Is that clear?"

Both boys answered with a flick of their ears and a curt "Yes Sir."

Nicholas sat back in his chair as he folded his arms grinning at both of them "Good, now we can get to the fun stuff."

"Fun stuff?" they both asked and turned when they heard Rose close the basement door. She was carrying several boxes that looked aged that had the same crests and symbols they recognized as the ones that were hanging on the wall in the living room. Nicholas moved the cards and money off the table as she sat the boxes down and pushed the smaller one towards Finnick as the larger one was laid in front of Nick. She stood back with her paws in front of her folded together as Nicholas stood and unfastened the leather straps keeping both boxes closed and pulled the lids open. Nick and Finnick watched as he folded over a piece of thick velvet from within each box to reveal shining silver laid within the cradled fabric. They both leaned over the table further as they gawked and looked to see a smiling pair of parents watching them. "Are those real?" Nick asked as he ran a paw over the cold silver and Finnick grasped the handle of the hilt of one of the blades in the box in front of him.

"They are real," Nicholas said as he motioned their paws away from the weapons. "And very dangerous when they are being used properly, even more so when they are not," he said as he sat down at the table again and Rose joined him as the two watched the curious kits in front of them staring at the antique weapons. "The ones in front of Finnick are actually daggers, but would be swords for someone his size. The ones in front of you are scabbards." Nicholas said as he motioned to each box.

Nick looked to the side "What's in that one?" he asked and Rose bit her lip while she was smiling at Nicholas. He opened the box and pulled out what looked like old rags from ancient times as both boys crinkled their noses.

"History," he said as he held up the brown clothing and a large cloak.

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Finnick asked as he looked over the blades in front of him again then they both looked back and forth between their parents expectantly.

"For now, you are supposed to do the same thing we foxes always do." Nicholas said as Rose wrapped herself around him smiling.

"What?" Nick asked impatiently.

Nicholas smirked as Rose giggled at the two wide eyed kits "Learn."

* * *

 **Note;** The story of what Odin did for Skadi after her father died due to chasing Loki is in the prose Edda. Verda Felton is the matriarch elephant from the movie Dumbo who is initially very judgmental and cruel towards him thinking he is a freak. But changes her tune after he starts flying and makes them all famous, she also voiced the only line Mrs. Jumbo had; "Jumbo Jr." The librarian's name is Apstein. I took this from Beauty and the beast as the bookseller in town who gave Belle the book she liked voice actors name was Alvin Epstein.

Stone Mountain: Antlera Gorgia; Stone Mountain, Atlanta Georgia.

I'm not sure how much actual history I'm going to go into as far as Zootopia is concerned. This range has significant bearings to the civil war. But you may have already noticed that I have and am including real history. In this version they have a very similar timeline to ours, so the names I have given the wars should be obvious as to what they are referring to. If Judy Hopps quoted part of Franklin Roosevelt's inaugural speech in the movie, I couldn't help but think their world is on a parallel level with ours. "The Only thing we have to fear is fear itself." (1933)


	20. Chapter 20

**I just can't seem to get my brain into gear right now. Have no desire to write or read much and if there weren't gaps between chapters in this story it would be done. Burnt out maybe? I guess I need to take a break because even though this story was the reason I started this endeavor it isn't even pulling back to my keyboard. Still got them all in my head, just don't feel like writing. Bleh- usually I can write a chapter a day and the last week or two I've been lucky for one every few days on only one story. But hey I finished one (snicker). Tossing a few up to get them out of the bank. Stopping at the dark ark because well- I'm still trying to figure out if I can change it without it affecting the rest of the story or if I want to or should change it. I gotta go find sleep...**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters**

* * *

 **The Broken Mould; History**

Billy Joel; We Didn't Start The Fire

"Cory, I've told you at least a dozen times. I can't give out personal information on patients like that." Mellissa said as she shook her head again.

The small deer sighed as her shoulders drooped "Alright. I just really wanted to see how the little guy was doing," she said as she frowned and Mellissa rolled her eyes as she took a wary glance around.

"Look, I'll call the family and see if they will allow you to contact them, it's the best I can do."

The little deer almost squealed as she wrapped her arms around the skunk making her roll her eyes again as she giggled. "Oh thank you- thank you- thank you!" she said as she pulled her in tighter.

"OK, just let me breathe!" Melissa heaved as she finally let go.

"Oh, sorry" Cory said as she pulled back and hopped a little. "I'll call you when I find out something OK?" Mellissa asked as she started to step back around her desk. The small deer grinned from ear to ear as she nodded her head and Mellissa was shaking hers as she ran off down the hallway. "Goofy girl." She sat down and started straightening out her desk to leave.

A ding had her smile widening after she heard the light pawsteps of a familiar mammal walking to her desk as she picked up her purse. "Hi Frank," she stood up and walked around to clock out. The slinky ferret smirked as he held out an arm she wrapped hers around. "You are a horrible influence on a girl," she said as she shot him a grin.

He nodded his head as they walked into the elevator "That's what I'm hoping anyway."

She scoffed at him as he smiled wider. She pressed the button for the elevator as he stepped closer to her and she narrowed her eyes as she looked back at him. "Down boy," she said and he shot her a mock pout.

"I just wanted to smell that luxurious fur a little better," he ran his fingers through her arm and she shivered before he was chuckling when she smacked his paw away.

"Behave yourself Frank, you're lucky I'm letting you pick me up anyway." Frank curled his lip as he looked up at the ceiling with a look that made her stifle her laughter as he rocked on his heels a little."Oh shut up you flirt."

He laughed as they left the elevator. "Well M'Lady, your chariot awaits," he gestured towards the front doors to his waiting car and she shook her head. "Would you like me to drive you home so you can change before we proceed to our destination?" he asked and she giggled.

"No-I do not want you hanging around outside my apartment while I am bathing and have to worry about a possible peeping tom looking through my windows or my neighbors thinking you are stalking me- again."

The ferret shrugged his shoulders as he opened the door to his car to allow her in. "Can't blame a guy for trying to see a spectacular sight" he said and he smacked his lips a few times and she rolled her eyes after he closed the door.

Once he had gotten into the car she narrowed her eyes on him again as he kept eyeing her from his seat. "Oh yes I can you deviant. So where are you taking me today?" she asked and he looked out the window before a cocky smile split his lips.

"No where real fancy, we are still dressed in our work attire and you said you weren't fond of going to the more expensive restaurants for dinner. So I'm keeping it simple." She folded her arms as she crossed her legs in the seat and watched his eyes travel from her knee all the way to her feet before they shot back to the road as he shook his head.

"Technically it is breakfast, not dinner." She said as she watched his ears pink a little after being caught ogling her.

He cleared his throat as he shifted gears "Oh contraire fair lady, it is dinner this time," he looked back at her with a confident air.

She tipped one brow at him as she tilted her head "You found somewhere that serves something besides breakfast in the morning?"

Frank chuckled as she kept looking at him. "There are nocturnal mammals my succulent little Mephitidae."

She shook her head as he finally pulled into a parking lot. She looked around and furrowed her brows as he stepped out of the car and over to open her door for her. As he held out a paw to help her out of the car she bit her lip smiling at him. "You know for someone who talks the way you do, you are quite the gentlemale."

He shrugged his shoulders as he tipped his head to one side in a nonchalant manner "I do try." He leaned over and landed his lips on the top of her paw.

She let out a breathless laugh as she stepped out of the car allowing him to close the door behind her. "And exactly how many times have you tried Frank?" she asked and he stopped walking as he turned back to her with a shy smile that made her raise both her brows.

"I can assure you M'Lady, you are the only one I have eyes for, and the only one I have had eyes for, for a significant amount of time." His smile crested as her ears tipped back and she shied her eyes away with a deep blush running through her that he was pleased he could see even through her dark fur. "Shall we?" he asked as he held the door open and motioned for her to enter. She pulled her eyes up off the ground smiling as he held out his paw and escorted her into the establishment she noted had no sign on the door or the exterior of the building. She searched the room and found it dimly lit, candle light glowing from tables scattered all over the room and several patrons raised their eyes for a brief moment before returning to their own business.

A waiter in a very formal stiff gait approached them asking their names and Frank waited and watched as Melissa looked around and then back to herself with a slight frown. "Your reservation is confirmed Sir, please follow me" he said as he stepped from behind the little podium and led them to a candle lit table.

Frank saw her looking around nervously before he chuckled at her being flustered. She looked back at him pursing her lips "I don't think we are dressed appropriately for this establishment," she said as she took another glance around. A capybara waiter in a black vest and black pants came to the table leaving two glasses of water and menus as she leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Frank, you know I don't like places like this. I'm a simple girl and don't like all this fancy stuff."

He nodded his head as he leaned into the table."I am aware," he said as he glanced around. "But do you know what today is my pet?" Frank smiled as she narrowed her eyes at him with the 'pet' name.

Melissa tilted her head as he smiled from ear to ear seeing her curious expression. She rolled her eyes as she picked up her menu and furrowed her brow making him chuckle again. "French?" she asked and he nodded his head as he sat back in his chair. She shot a heated glare at him making his ears tip back slightly when she narrowed her eyes. "There aren't even any prices on these dishes Frank. What's the name of this place anyway?"

He looked back at her smiling as the waiter returned "Tresor Cashe Madam," the capybara said as he took a stand beside the table. "Are you ready to order Sir?" he asked and Frank pawed him back his menu and pulled the one Melissa was holding from her paw as he nodded his head and handed it to the waiter as well. "Oui. Escargots De Bourgogne en aperitif pour chacun de nous. Le Quishe au Saumon et Crevettes comme un entre. Si vous plait." (Yes, Snails baked in the shell with garlic and butter as an appetizer and salmon and shrimp quiche)He said and Melissa covered her mouth as she giggled. The waiter gave her a curious glance as Frank turned his head and perked his ears "What?'

She kept her paw over her mouth "How long did it take you to memorize that?" she asked and he crossed his arms over as she giggled again.

"Why?" he asked as she bit her lip and the waiter was trying to remain straight faced as he kept his paws folded behind his back while he bounced his eyes between them.

She returned her attention to the waiter who politely turned to her as she began to speak. "Je voudrais un verre de vin rouge et une baguette aussi, s'il n'y a pas trop de problems, s'il vous plait." (I'd like a glass of red wine and a baguette as well if there are not too many problems, please.)

The brown furred herbavor chuckled lightly as he bowed his head slightly "Oui Madam. Nous prendrons vos repas bientot et je vous apporterai aussi du pain." (Yes madam .We will have your meals soon and I shall bring you bread too.)

"Je vous remercie" (Thank you) she said before he walked away. She turned back to see Frank wide eyed before he let his lids slide half closed and stuck his elbow on the table as he propped his chin in his paw

"Well, that's what I get for trying to impress someone who is already perfect."

She rolled her eyes but his smile stayed in place as her ears tinted pink again. "So what is today?" she asked as she sipped the water in front of her. He kept his eyes glued to her as she watched him expectantly and chuckled as she let out an annoyed sigh.

"It has been three months since you agreed to go out with me," a slight smirk crawled up his muzzle and she watched to see him tapping his fingers on the side of his face.

"Y-you are keeping track?" she asked with a little shakiness in her voice.

"How could I not? It took me more than six months to get you to say yes." he answered.

She was playing with her claws when the waiter came back with a bottle of wine chilling in a vat of ice and sat a basket of bread on the table with two wine glasses before he poured them each half a glass and tipped his head at them both before he left again. Frank was watching her intently when she finally turned her eyes back to him. "I'm sorry" she said as she looked away again. "It's just that…"

He took hold of one of her paws running his fingers over hers as his gaze softened. "I know. There aren't a ton of interspecies couples and I knew you were worried about it. But you should really take a look around beautiful." She lifted her eyes and scanned the room again. There weren't a lot of mammals in the place being the hour that it was, but almost all of them were with a species that was not their own, a few not even in the same category of their genus. He had a goofy smile on his face when she turned back to him blinking. "I thought you might be a little more comfortable here. To be honest I was surprised you said yes again after the first few dates we had and the 'incidents' that occurred."

A frown fell onto her face as she thought back to a few times they had been together and remembered the reactions of other mammals, both predator and prey who threw a few more things than nasty words at them while they were walking and holding paws. "The whole world isn't like that Melissa," he brushed her fingers again. "And I will never regret being with you or the night you said yes to our first date." She let out a giggle as the waiter sat their plates in front of them and waited until he left to turn back to the ferret seated across from her. "Be careful with those," he said as he pointed to her plate.

She furrowed her brows as she looked at her food curiously. "Why?" she said as she poked one of the shells with her fork and a prong stuck into it squirting her in the face. She looked back at him with narrowed eyes.

"That's why. I thought you may have eaten them before because they are listed as one of the staples in a skunks diet." He said as he picked up his fork.

"Exactly how much research have you been doing about my species?" Frank looked back at her grinning as he took a bite from the appetizer plate in front of him and she laughed as he made a nasty face. "I only ate them once when I was very young, and they were raw. They are expensive and no one eats anything like this if it isn't grown in a factory anymore. There are too many ways to get sick if they aren't handled and grown correctly." She said as she nibbled on a piece she had pulled from the shell.

"Hmm, same way with insects and anything else we eat. But I can't imagine eating them raw _either_."

She giggled when he pushed the plate away and pulled the one that had the main dish sitting on it. "They are an acquired taste for those who aren't used to eating them or don't have them built into their biology." She shook her head as his eyes wandered off in another direction and he got lost in his own thoughts. "I hit a word didn't I?" she asked and he sighed as he sliced into the quiche on his plate. "You should let it go Frank. It will only get you into trouble."

He shook his head before he was furrowing his brow. "It's wrong Melissa. The hospital should be sinking into debt and going under after the Sedivac company crashed, but there is more money and equipment coming in daily because of those blood test results."

She looked around nervously as she lowered her voice. "You weren't even supposed to finish that Frank. And I know you weren't supposed to be looking at the results from the other samples he sent you. Even if the foxes knew what it was it wouldn't change anything. The way I see it, it's a win win for everyone involved."

He looked at her with one brow tipped and his mouth partially open as he asked "Do tell?"

She shook her head as she sat her fork down "Look, even if they knew, it wouldn't change the fact that they would have no rights to it because it went through our lab. The hospital is still open and making money, so the lower income patients still have a place to go. The extra money is funding the new research and equipment that is driving the hospital. The little boy is healthy and alive. I don't think his parents are really going to care about anything other than that Frank and telling them might just stir a pot of problems that would boil over into a nightmare of epic proportions. We would both lose our jobs not to mention the other employees and the hospital might get shut down, and more than likely if anyone knew they would probably have that poor kit in some place poking and prodding him constantly because he is a fox. He gets to live a normal life and life goes on. How is it not a win win?"

He looked at her half bemused as he tilted his head and then folded his arms over his chest as she took another bite of her food while he smiled at her "How can you be so…"

She looked back up at him smirking "Pretty? Perfect? Positively Peppy?"

He let out an amused snort "Peppy?" he asked and she giggled.

"It was my Grandfathers name, I was told he was sort of a Casanova in his day."

Frank's eyes went wide as he blinked at her "You mean your grandfather is _the_ Pe-.

"Yes" she said as she sat a little straighter. "I guess you the name Putois was just a happenstance?" she asked.

Frank snickered as he nodded his head "Well, I never looked it up. I was going to say you were being passive about all this, but those other words work pretty well, and that explains how you know French." He shook his head as he started eating his food again "I still think it's wrong. Dr. Gates lost his job over the whole thing and there's no telling how it might affect the kit in the future."

Melissa took a sip from her wine before she sat the glass down "Dr. Gates is doing fine with his own clinic in Zootropolis. You already know how it will affect the kit in the future don't you Frank?" she asked and he turned his eyes away from her as she nodded her head knowingly. "Is it a bad thing?" she asked and he let out a heavy sigh as he shook his head.

"As much blood as they took from him while he was in the hospital and when he came back there was plenty to do a little extra tests on, no there won't be any other ill effects from it. I'm more curious about how he got it than anything else."

She shrugged her shoulders as she picked at another shell "Does it really matter? I'll bet in another six months the cure for it will be public knowledge and available to all foxes. Here, and where it's needed the most. Doesn't really matter how he got the virus does it? So it's still another win win in my book."

He rolled his eyes as he watched her eating "You have an odd way of looking at everything you know that?" he asked and she grinned at him as she shrugged her shoulders again. He bit into his lip holding back a toothy smile when he heard a clink on her plate and she looked down and then shot her eyes back to him as her face fell flat. He folded his paws on the table as she picked up the ring that had fallen out of the shell she had removed the snail from.

"You want to-" she asked as she tried to control her trembling paws and the breath that threatened to overtake her lungs.

"I do," he said as he softened his facial features into a warm smile.

"B-but we've only been dating for three months." She whispered as she looked at the little diamond wrapped in sparkling gold she held between two fingers. Her eyes swept the area and found most of the ears perked in their direction when she swallowed and looked back to him.

Frank was just sitting there as if he didn't have a care in the world before he opened his mouth again "I don't need another three _seconds_ to know you are the one I want to spend my lifetime with Melissa. We are already in our thirties, have established careers and financial stability. I will wait and accept any answer you have to give me now or later."

She looked around again before she lowered her voice to a whisper "B-but I want kits someday Frank. We could never have our own." He nodded his head as he leaned forward "I am a lab technician in biology with a degree from Staghorn. If you want kits I will make sure we have them one way or another. Just because they wouldn't be biologically mine doesn't mean I would love them any less and not be their father. I know we can't adopt with the laws yet, but I can make it happen, if that is what you want."

She stared at the ring as she swallowed again and slowly stood from her seat. Frank let his brow drop looking up at her when she stepped around the table. She held out her paw and his ears dipped back as she placed the ring in his palm. "No," she shook her head.

He couldn't meet her eyes as he looked at the hope he had lost he was currently holding in his paw. "I understand," was all he could choke out as he kept his eyes to the floor and closed his fingers around the ring in his paw.

"No, you don't Frank," Melissa said in a stern voice that had him looking back into her eyes. "Now." He furrowed his brow in confusion as he shook his head. "Marry me now. Today, I don't want to wait."

Frank stood up dumbfounded before he let out something between a gasp and a cough "W-what?" He asked and she laid on the biggest smile he had ever seen before she dropped to one knee and the few patrons in the restaurant were whistling and clapping as she asked again.

Frank looked off for a second chuckling before he put a paw on his chest "Gosh, this is all so sudden!"

She bit her lip as she shook her head "Who's got cold feet paws now?" she asked and he laughed.

"Are you serious?" he asked and she nodded her head. "In a heartbeat M'Lady" he answered with a beaming smile as he slipped the ring on her finger. He let out a startled yelp when she stood quickly and folded him over into a dip as she locked her lips with his. He opened his eyes half stunned and breathless as several patrons were clapping and laughing at the pair.

"I think this is the first time I've ever liked being emasculated," he said as he looked back into her eyes and gripped one of her shoulders. She got an extremely devious grin on her face that had him raising both brows just before she lunged at him and wrapped her jaw around his throat. Someone let out a whistle and more loud clapping followed. "Scratch that," he panted as his eyes tensed shut and his paw gripped her shoulder tighter as his other arm wrapped around her "I really like it. Remind me to thank your Grandfather for passing that down." She giggled as she let go and nuzzled into his cheek as he fought to catch his breath again. When she stood back up and let go he took his seat again and was fanning himself with his paw as several of the patrons and waitresses were still cheering. He looked back to see her sitting down and smirking at him as he finally caught his breath. She picked up a piece of bread tearing off a piece and popping it into her mouth as he chewed the bottom of his lip. "Well, I didn't expect that," he said as he resumed eating his food with a goofy grin.

"I'll be right back pigeon," she cooed and he watched her stand and swish her tail playfully as she passed him. Melissa left him grinning with his jaw resting in his palm as she made her way to the restroom. The mood she was in wiped away all pretense about nervousness as she closed the door and dialed the number she had looked up a few weeks ago after Cory had nearly driven her insane asking for it.

"Hello? Mr. Wilde? I'm sorry to bother you, this is Melissa from Zootopia General." She furrowed her brows when his voice went flat and she nearly held her breath when it sounded as if he might growl. "No, I'm not calling for him. Cory has been driving me insane because she really wants to see you and know how your little boy is doing. It doesn't have anything to do with the hospital Mr. Wilde." There was a long silence over the phone before she heard him sigh and apologize for his behavior. She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry actually. It is against protocol to contact patients, but she really is driving me insane. But I wasn't comfortable giving out any of your personal information without your consent and would never do it unless I had permission." She heard him chuckle and have a one sided conversation with himself before he was laughing about getting her number and said something about how she would end up with theirs anyway if they called her. "Yes, I can do that. No, it's not something I have ever done before, and I won't give it to anyone else either. She really is driving me up the wall asking about your son." She heard him laugh again and could almost imagine his head tipping back when he let out a short amused groan as he agreed. "Thank you Mr. Wilde, I won't bother you again and I'll give it to Cory today. You too, Bye." She hung up as she leaned against the wall and hoped this would be a subject that wouldn't be brought up again so she could get on with her life. She sent a quick text to Cory with the information before she straightened herself out and went back to sit with Frank.

Cory was hopping around all over her little apartment as her roommate looked at her like she was insane. "What is wrong with you?" the white tailed doe asked when she finally stopped jumping around.

"I got the number for the little boy I've been telling you about! Maybe they will let me go see him!" she said as she dialed the number and her friend was rolling her eyes."Oh come on Amanda, he's so sweet and his family is adorable!" Cory said as the phone rang. She held her breath when Nicholas picked up

"Hello?" he asked and yanked the phone away from his ear with one squinted eye when a deafening squeal went through the line. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Cory said when she heard him start laughing. "I've just been trying to find out how to get in touch with you for months and I…."

Nicholas shook his head as he turned the wheel of his car into Mr. Big's home. "I didn't expect to hear from you this soon Cory, I just gave Melissa the number a few minutes ago." He heard a silence over the line and imagined her knawing on her hoof.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, I guess I should have waited to call but I-"

Nicholas chuckled as he stepped out of the car and made his way to the door. "I heard from a little bird you were driving her insane."

She let out a nervous laugh. "Well, maybe a little," she said in a lower voice that made him shake his head.

"If you would like to see Nick I can arrange for him to meet you later this afternoon if that's acceptable?" he could hear her hopping up and down through the phone.

"That would be wonderful! I just want to know how he is doing. I mean did he get over it completely, is he still having problems, is he feeling alright, are the…." Nicholas laughed again and she clapped a paw over her mouth in embarrassment as her cheeks lit up. Her roommate was shaking her head as she filed her hooves from the couch.

She tried to apologize but he cut her off. "It's alright, there is an ice cream shop the boys have made a frequent stop lately. I'm sure they wouldn't mind meeting you there if you'd like." He gave pause for a moment when she rushed out a yes in response. "Cory, it is in Happy Town," he said quietly and she lowered her brows.

"So?" she asked and he shook his head as he smiled.

"Alright, but bring someone along if you aren't familiar with the area. It's not the worst part of town, but not a good place to get lost in. The place is called The Horizon and it's on Main Street across from the library, I'll tell the boys to meet you around two pm?" he asked and she hesitated for a minute.

"They aren't in school today?" she asked.

Nicholas chuckled "No, their mother teaches them at home."

Cory stood up straighter before she smiled "OK, I'll be there! I can't wait to see how he is doing!" she chirped and she hung up after thanking him. Amanda's ears flicked back when Cory let out another excited squeal.

"Ugh, would you stop doing that?" she asked as she rolled her eyes and looked at her polished hoof.

"I can't help it! Can you go with me to meet them?" she asked hopefully as Amanda rolled her eyes.

"I guess. I'm not doing anything else today so why not?"

Cory hopped again. "Eeek! This is so exciting. They're the first family of predators I really made friends with after I got out of school."

The white tailed deer raised her brows at her "Predators?" she asked as she stopped filing her hoof. "Yeah, they're so sweet! They live in Happy Town and they're all f-"

Amanda shot off the couch "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Cory stopped in her rant as she turned to look at the larger deer. "What?" she asked as she scrunched her brows together.

"Cory, NO ONE goes to Happy Town. Especially not prey mammals. That's where all the worst predators live and there is always some kind of fight going on between the Crows and the Cardinals. And that's when they aren't fighting the Stags or the Horns."

Cory shook her head at her roommate. "I don't get it. They are good mammals, and you just said there weren't any prey mammals there. How can they be fighting with stags and or horned mammals if they are all predators?"

Amanda rolled her eyes as she let her shoulders slump, "Tourists," she grumbled as she shook her head.

"Hey! I'm not a tourist! I've been living here for more than two years!"

Amanda scrunched up her lips into a scowl as she folded her arms. "Yes, and most of that time you had your nose stuck in a book or were in school. Happy Town is where all the poorest mammals live and most of them are predators, the prey mammals that live there aren't any better. The cardinals and the Crows are two gangs of predators and the Stags and Horns are two gangs of prey mammals. They all hate each other and have a bloody track record every time there is a street fight down there. Everyone knows to just stay away from the place."

Cory frowned as she looked at the floor "Those sweet little foxes live in a place like that?" she asked herself and the doe beside her let her jaw drop.

"You are crazy, you're going down there to see foxes?" Cory scowled at her as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Fine, stay here. But I'm going to see my friends. I never thought you would be so snooty about species Amanda." She said as she stomped to her room. Her door slammed as Amanda stood there slack jawed.

"HEY! You can't go down there alone Cory. I'm going with you!" she yelled through the door.

Cory popped back out frowning. "Are you going to be rude?" she asked and the other deer shook her head.

"No, I am not rude. I just don't want you to die and I don't want to die before I turn twenty three! And I've never met a fox!"

The smaller doe narrowed her eyes "You've never met a fox?" she asked and Amanda rolled her eyes as she huffed.

"Don't look at me like that- No one hardly ever sees a fox in daylight. I know you were afraid of predators when you got here!"

Cory sighed as she leaned against the wall. "Yeah, and super nervous and really _wrong._ If you want to go just don't think like that OK? They are a really sweet family and he's a nice kit."

Amanda rolled her eyes as she nodded her head "I'm driving though, you aren't getting me lost in Happy Town. I swear if we get killed I'm going to revive you just so I can kill you again myself."

Cory giggled as she shoved the larger deer. "Don't be so dramatic. If they live there it can't be that bad."

The larger female shook her head "Yeah, you say that now. You better hope you aren't eating those words later. What are we going to do until then? That's hours from now."

Cory stretched her arms before she leaned back and popped a few vertebrae. "A nap sounds good."

Amanda let out a groan. "For you maybe, you work the night shift, I haven't been up that long." Cory yawned and the other doe sighed "I'm going jogging I guess. I'm waking you at noon. You're either putting gas in my car or taking me to lunch for this."

The smaller doe smirked at her "The meadows restaurant has a new wild grasslands salad on their menu."

Amanda flicked her tail as she turned and opened the door. "It better be worth it," she said and Cory watched her disappear before returning to her room and crawling into bed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"We're still learning about the Equality Wars?" Nick asked as his mother. This is the last lesson, after this we're starting on the Assention war.

"Why?" he asked and she pointed to the books on the table.

"Not everything you can learn will come from a book," she signed before she was tilting her head at them.

Nick and Finnick both let out a heavy sigh. "I got everything memorized too Mom. Can't we just go to something new? This is boring now." Finnick said as he looked up at her and let his head fall back.

Rose let them stew for a minute before she giggled making both of them perk their ears towards her. "We are going on a 'Field Trip' today." They both looked at each other blankly before it sank in.

"Really?" they both asked.

"If you can answer all the questions right." She nodded and they both laughed as they hopped in the chair and waited.

"What year did the Equality wars for predators start?" she asked and they both stated 1861. "And who was the president at the time?" she asked and they both said Abraham Linchorn. "And what started that war?" They both blinked at each other before they turned back to her.

"Some of the states of Mammalia went against the government that was trying to free all the predators." Nick said and Finnick nodded.

"And?" Rose asked as she pointed to Finnick. "There were originally seven states that left and it turned into eleven, they were all in the south and the northern states and the ones that bordered the southern states were all the ones that stayed with the original government."

Rose tilted her head slightly "Did that stop them from keeping the predators collared or treated separately?" she asked and they both shook their heads.

"No, a lot of the border states still had predators collared and separate from the prey mammals." Nick said as he turned to Finnick.

The smaller fox scrunched his lips up as his brow curled. "And none of us got a lot of rights until a lot later than that."

Rose nodded her head "How many mammals died in that war?" she asked and they both looked at each other for a second before Nick turned back to her.

"More than 110,000 were killed in action. 230,000 or more killed from accidents or diseases from that time because of the war and somewhere around 30,000 died from being in prisons of the south." Nick said as Rose turned back to Finnick.

"How many died all together?" she asked and the smaller fox thought for a second "365,000 or more died. There were282,000 wounded and more than 181,000 captured."

"And how many of those soldiers were predators?" she asked and they both looked at each other before returning with '179,000.' Rose tipped her head approvingly and asked another question "What percentage is that of the whole army of the north that died?" Nick tapped his claws on the table as Finnick looked around in thought. Rose looked to see him waiting as she nodded for him to continue.

"There were 620,000 northern soldiers all together. That means that it was…" Rose tipped her head to the side as she watched both boys struggling to fit the math together. "That don't make no sense." Finnick said as he poked around on the calculator in front of him. "When we looked that up on the internet it said that ten percent of the soldiers for the North side were predators. But the math don't fit."

Nick was shaking his head too as Rose sat in front of them. "That is because every place you look will likely give you different numbers, because no one really knows. If you ask Zoogle that question it will tell you there was a total of 620,000 that died in all, and ten percent of that would be 62000, which Zoogle also says was the amount of predator soldiers who died, but under that answer you will find 179,000. That was a study done by William F. Fox, and Thomas Leonard Livermore, who both fought for the north and it included both sides. A lot of sources say it was ten percent, but no one really knows. And that doesn't include all of them that died before the war started or for trying to fight back."

"How long were predators like that?" Finnick asked as he tapped the table. He looked to see Rose raising her brow.

"More time than all the numbers you could gather. There have always been those under the oppression of others. The natives here were the same. Prey mammals saw them and started thinking even the predators where they came from were the same, so they all ended up collared. Romans travelled the world and captured any kind of mammal they thought would fit a certain place and took them from their lands and families without thought as well. It is just a sad way of the world we are still trying to fight."

Nick sat up and looked at her a little funny as he tilted his head "You mean prey mammals have been slaves before too?"

She gave him a soft nod of her head. "While it is true that mostly predators are still under the category of minorities it has happened to prey just as much. It is just not as recent in history. And there are still places in the world where those things happen, even here where they say it doesn't. It is just hidden and kept out of sight. You don't have to have a collar on your neck to have someone oppressing you all the time. There are more ways to do that than you could imagine."

Both boys looked at her sideways as she flicked over a book in front of them. "After the Equality wars there were still problems because it was easier to have larger predators working than it was to pay mammals. They would fix it so that if someone got in trouble or owed money they had to work for someone for years before they would be considered 'free'. It was just another way to extend that oppression in a legal way. It has been done through all of time, we just have to keep trying to change it." Rose stood from the table and motioned for them to gather their coats when she felt her phone vibrate. After reading the text she covered herself with her gloves and coat that kept most of her fur hidden as they made their way to the bus station.

"Where're we going Mom?" Finnick asked as they filed into the back seat of the bus. Both of them rolled their eyes when she pawed out that they were going to see some history.

Half an hour later, they were both curling their lips and brows with frowns as they walked a few blocks and stopped in front of a nursing home. She remained silent as she walked through the doors with them following her and had a short conversation on paper with a friendly nurse at the front desk. They were both trying not to hold their noses and be rude at the offending odor of sanitizers and disinfectants as she motioned for them to follow her. Rose stepped into a large room where several elderly mammals were sitting around in chairs or half asleep on couches or propped in wheel chairs as she turned to both boys. "Be polite, and ask what you would like to know." She said and they both shook their heads. She pointed to a few of the mammals in the room before she pawed out the message "They are old enough to remember the war and what it was like after it happened from the stories their parents told them. "You can learn more by listening than talking most of the time if you ask the right questions."

Nick and Finnick looked at each other skeptically before she ushered them forward. Nick approached an old Leopard who looked as if he was lost in his own musings as he stared out the window through foggy eyes. "Excuse me Sir?" he asked and the old male slowly turned and smacked his teeth a few times as he squinted his eyes through his glasses.

"What you doin in here boy?" he asked and him and Finnick both froze as their tails went stiff while he glared at them. The way the old cat was saying certain words left an uncomfortable inflection hanging in the air that made both of their furs on the back of their necks stands up.

"Uhm," Nick said as he gave Finnick a side glance "We were wondering if you could tell us about when you were younger or the war?" The old cat let his head slip to one side as he gave them another narrowed eye look before he looked up and saw Rose standing behind them. He blinked at her a few times when she pulled her hood down before his face softened and he let out a sad chuckle.

"What exactly is it cha want ta know?" he asked as he pulled the blanket over his legs off and Nick and Finnick cringed when they saw his paws. He looked at his paws and let out a sigh as he held them towards the two young kits and nodded his head. "Guess that's as good a place as any ta start." He said as he leaned over in his chair and held his paws out towards them. "I aint gonna bite yas, aint got no teeth." They both frowned as they looked at his mouth. He reached back up and Nick and Finnick both shuddered as he pulled the false teeth from his mouth and smacked his lips a few times. "Dis wha dey did in de ol das befow dey changed de laws." He said just before he shoved them back in his mouth. "Used ta be if ya was a predator after you got your grown teeth in they'd yank em all out along with your claws. Thought it would keep us from hurtin them smaller things ya know. That happened ta me right before they banned the collars that would give ya a jolt for steppin outta line." He lifted his neck showing them scars from where he had been shocked and burnt.

They both looked back to Rose frowning and she shook her head as she signed out, "Not everything is in the books." The old cat sat back in his chair and let out a breath as he scratched his chin. "Yas a little young ta be learning this shit aint cha?" he asked as he gave Rose a glance and then returned to the boys in front of him. Another voice echoed through the room and Nick was sure the cat may have broken his neck if he had tried to turn any faster as old as he looked.

"Them foxes already know how the world work Shingles. Quit actin like ya give a shit just cuz there's a pertty girl in here."

Finnick and Nick both took a step back as the old leopard let out a snarl that bared his false teeth. "Shatup ya damn cud chewer, who asked for your opinion anyways!"

The buffalo that was sitting in a wheel chair turned his wheels towards the cat and lifted one side of his lip "Cud chewer? That's good comin from a fur licker like you aint it?" Nick and Finnick were open mouthed as the two started screaming obscenities at each other.

"Ya damned old water horse, do ya ever shatup?"

"Hell no when it comes to a tail chaser that don't know when to be polite."

"Ya lazy old grass muncher! Why aint cha regergin your breakfast an keepin your mouth full?!"

"Caus if'n I did that I couldn't shove my other hoof in your arse!"

"You aint got no other hoof ya _Jackass_!"

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me -I lost it pulling your sorry arse outta the trenches!"

"Well I didn't ask for your help ya great horned mutton!"

"An sometimes I'm a might sorry I gave it to ya ya pussy!"

They had backed up several steps and found themselves bumped into Roses legs. When they looked up at her she was grinning from ear to ear and they both let their faces fall into complete confusion as the two older mammals kept arguing and screaming at each other.

"I'd like to chew the fat off your ass, and make ya into some nice steaks!"

"An I'd like to make you into a pertty coat and drape your fur over Matildas grave!"

Both boys blinked when the elderly mammals started laughing as they rolled towards each other. They looked to Rose with raised brows and frowns as she giggled. "They are from a different time and don't talk like most mammals today. They were in the Assention war together and are very good friends, but they do tease each other a lot. The reason I brought you here is to show you that even though all those bad things have happened to predators, there are prey who have lost just as much in the same fight and are still fighting for the same thing. We are different, but we are all mammals just the same," she signed and they both looked back to the older males who were slapping each other on the back as they shook their heads.

"Damn ya great old Bullox," the leopard said as he sat back up in his chair after catching his breath.

The buffalo snorted at him as he adjusted the throw over his legs and Nick and Finnick blinked a few times when it revealed he was missing a limb from the knee down. "Keep letting them fleas suck all that blood outta your brain and you aint never gonna think right." He said as he chuckled and turned his eyes to the two young fox kits and their mother. "It's nice to see you again Rose," the old bull said as she stepped around the boys and walked to each of them. Nick and Finnick gawked as she hugged each of them and the old leopard turned back to them smiling. When they looked to her for an answer Rose lifted her paws "When Gramma got sick she stayed here for a little while, that is when I met Bullox and Shingles." She leaned her head to each of them as she signed their names.

Finnick and Nick both looked at each other with furrowed brows and then they looked at the old males. "How old are you?" Finnick asked and the old buffalo laughed as the leopard chuckled.

"Not as old as ya might think. I'm ninety seven, and buffalo Bill here is eighty nine." Nick looked at the cats paws again and furrowed his brows. He bobbed his head as he watched the two kits examining both of them "Things don't change overnight, and there was fightin for hundreds of years over Pred rights. Still are in some places." The old bull beside him grunted as he readjusted himself in his chair. "That don't mean we can't all get along and keep trying to make it better. I fought with this feline phallic just like the rest of them did and he fought just as good if not better than some of us. Some of our ancestors started all this crap, that don't mean we all can't keep trynin to fix it."

Nick wandered closer to the old cat and almost jumped as he held out his paw. "Did that hurt?" he asked as he examined his paws where the claws had been ripped out when he was young.

"Damn did it ever boy, can't tell ya which was worse though. Couldn't eat nothing for a long time after they took my teeth and couldn't touch nothing cuz my fingers hurt. But I lived and fought for others who was havin the same problems for different reasons." They both looked at the buffalo's leg and he wiggled it as they got closer.

"How'd you lose your hoof?" Finnick asked and they both turned to see the old cat chuckling as he pulled down the shirt shoulder he was wearing. There was large patch of fur missing and a circular scar that radiated out from a singular point in the center.

"I got hit with some shrapnel and that crazy bull hauled me outta a pit to safety, but he lost his leg on the way out."

They both looked at the scars before they almost shouted out "Cool!"

Both the males gave them sad smiles and shook their heads. "Aint nothing about no war cool, what is cool," the buffalo said as he looked at the smirking leopard "Is that we won."

Nick looked up at the two of them and back to his mother "What were you guys fighting for?" he asked and ticked his eyes between the two of them.

Rose leaned down between them as she pawed out her message "The Assention war. It is your next lesson and it starts tomorrow. Today, there is a very sweet little deer who would really like to see you again." She said and he scrunched his nose up as Finnick shrugged his shoulders. Rose looked up at the ceiling as she pretended to think "Popsicles," she signed.

Both boys blinked "CORY!" they said as Rose stood and giggled. She hugged both the old males as Nick and Finnick thanked them for their time. They asked if they could come back to visit again before they waved at them as they left and Rose led them back to the bus stop.

* * *

 **Note** ; Mephitidae is the order of skunks and stink badgers.

Tresor Cashe; Hidden treasure (French)

Frank; What Frank is trying to ask the waiter for is snails baked in the shell with garlic and butter as an appetizer and salmon and shrimp quiche. He comes close but doesn't quite make the connection in his syntax and pronunciation. "Oui. Escargots De Bourgogne en aperitif pour chacun de nous. Le Quishe au Saumon et Crevettes comme un entre. Si vous plait."

Melissa; I'd like a glass of red wine and a baguette as well if there are not too many problems please. Je voudrais un verre de vin rouge et une baguette aussi, s'il n'y a pas trop de problems, s'il vous plait.

Waiter; Yes madam .We will have your meals soon and I shall bring you bread too. "Oui Madam. Nous prendrons vos repas bientot et je vous apporterai aussi du pain."

Do I really need to explain who Melissa's grandfather is? (Pepe le Putois- Pepe le Pew) You might want to look up the name Pepe and see exactly where it got started and what it mean (Hint hint) it is a common nick name for the name Jose.

Good luck researching the civil war- tons of books and sources on how many died and who they were, none are the same. Thousands upon thousands died for each side and race is about the only true answer I could come up with. The dates and references in the text are real as far as I know and honestly, I have more than enough of this kind of history locked into my brain accompanied by thousands of photos that I will never be able to erase. So no, I will not be going into great detail with the history Nick and Finnick are learning. Rest assured, it is all related to the end story if you can wrap your mind around how everything fits together and the ultimate goal of the tale.

Melissa's name meaning is Bee, as in the truth can sting you.

The name meaning of Frank is Free one.

Amanda- deserving to be loved, worthy of love, or loved by everyone

Cory- a cauldron, seething pool or hollow. Dweller near a hollow. Also derived from an Anglicized form of various surnames Corra (A spear). But you should really just see the name as what it is. Core.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters**

* * *

 **The Broken Mould; Cross Over**

Various Artist under Michael Jackson; We are the world.

Amanda was driving while Cory watched the scenery with a distinct nervousness about her. The larger deer at the helm was drumming her hooves on the wheel nervously tapping out an incohesive rhythm that had Cory's ears twitching sporadically as they made their way through the district that led into Happy Town. "Please stop doing that!" Cory complained as she looked at her friend. The larger doe huffed as she stilled her paws and took a death grip on the steering wheel that left her knuckles turning white above her hooves before she narrowed her eyes at the tiny doe sitting in the passenger seat. "I wouldn't be this nervous if you hadn't filled me in on all the colorful tales about this part of Zootopia," Cory said as she looked back out the window.

"You should be nervous. This isn't exactly a vacation destination" Amanda said as she looked around for her next turn.

Cory was fixated on the scenery, if it could be called that since that word was synonymous with pretty sights and colorful backdrops. That however was not what she was looking at. The area they had made their way into seemed to have a grey that was darker than a simple color and covered everything, and a stillness that was somehow not in the air laid over the place like a thin sheet that needed to be cleaned. Thick graffiti littered every concrete wall and the sides of buildings as if it were the only bright colors that reached into the dismal decay of what seemed like ruins from a distant and forgotten war as her eyes took in every bit of detail she could latch onto. The air seemed stagnant, as if it were unmoving and held the scents of all the things that had happened in the area for a time unmeasured. Chain link fences lined areas that were cordoned off from outside entry as they passed under a long bridge where the darkness seemed to be trying to suck all the lights from the vehicle itself as pillars of stone flew by. Not even leaving the tunnel seemed to remove the darkness that was encompassing the area as Cory clutched her seat belt.

"Are we almost there yet?" she asked the larger doe who was keeping a wide sweeping eye on the passing street signs and buildings. The larger doe nodded her head as she pulled into a larger square and they both breathed in a sigh of relief seeing a colorful park that was lined with buildings on each side and trees that seemed to have grown from the only earth they had seen exposed to air since they arrived.

"There," Amanda said as she turned around another corner. At the far end of the street that circled a large park there was a sandy colored building with a bright yellow roof that sat perched between two old stone buildings. The doors were large and had bright blue letters in block print with a hint of calligraphy at each edge as she pulled the car over to a space across the street. The white tailed doe sighed trying to calm her frayed nerves as Cory undid her seatbelt. The two gave each other an encouraging glance as they exited the car and walked across the street. Both held their heads as high as possible at the few mammals who were giving them curious and uncomfortable glances as they made their way.

They both stopped at the door giving it a speculative look before they used their combined weight to push the door open. The colorful interior of the store nearly made them both gasp as cool air and the scent of sweetened milk and fruits rushed their senses. It was one of the oddest establishments either of them had ever seen. Large windows looked out over the park across the street and booths lined one wall as different sized tables with ornately curled wrought iron chairs sat around circular tables along the opposite wall.

Both does turned when they heard the friendly female voice from above the large counter they had to crane their necks to see over. A trunk came over and waved at them before they saw the matronly female poke her head over the counter to see them better. Amanda and Cory stood silently and waved as the elephant cow smiled at them. "We're here looking for some friends?" Cory asked and watched as the elephant smiled wider nodding her head.

"They are foxes" Amanda said a little hesitantly only to blink in surprise as the larger mammal almost cooed at them.

"You must be Nicky's friends! His mother said you were coming when she called a little while ago," she said as she lifted the partition between the counter and walked out into the open floor of the ice cream shop. Cory hopped up and down a little in excitement as Amanda seemed to gawk at the elephant before the smaller deer gave her a gentle nudge when the elephant motioned for them to follow her towards the back of the store.

The larger deer was stunned as the older elephant opened a door that led to a small seating area at the back of the store that led into a small garden the width of the store. A large oak tree grew over the area and shaded the entire space and a table with adjustable chairs sat in one corner not far from a bubbling fountain that had various flowers lacing around it and sprawling along the fence. She wasn't even aware of the fact that she had muttered the word 'beautiful' until the small doe and elephant behind her both giggled. She turned to both of them red faced as the matronly female tilted her head smiling at her. "It is reserved for my favorite customers and friends. A little oasis if you will." Verda turned when she heard the bell in the front of the store ring and let both deer know to make themselves at home while they waited and she would return shortly to check on them. They both walked to the table and took a seat, adjusting the chairs to their own heights for the table.

Amanda looked around blinking for a few minutes before she turned to see the smaller deer gloating. "What?" Amanda said as she rolled her eyes. "No one would ever believe a place like this existed in Happy Town!"

Cory laughed as her friend kept looking around in awe. "Maybe you should stop and smell the flowers," the small deer said as she smirked at her friend. Amanda rolled her eyes as the smaller deer giggled again. They both turned in their seats as they heard the door slam closed behind them to see two small fox kits standing in the open garden as another fox stood behind the now closed glass door 'listening' to the matronly elephant talking to her. Cory hopped off the chair and tilted her head as she looked at the two young foxes, a puzzled expression on her face as she took a few steps towards them. She didn't recognize either of them and shook her head as Nick started laughing and rushed her. She let out a startled squeak as he wrapped his arms around her and nearly picked her up off the ground as she gasped. "VALLERIE!" he screamed as he hugged her tighter.

The little deer giggled but gave him a sad look as he pulled away. "I'm sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else," she said as she folded her hooves in front of herself. Nick looked her up and down for a second as Finnick came and stood beside him and they both shook their heads grinning.

"Nope, no mistake. I could never forget the angel who brought me popsicles," Nick said as his smile grew wider.

The little doe in front of him blushed as her ears folded back. Amanda sat there half frozen watching the exchange until the smaller deer finally blinked a few times and her blush started to fade as she examined the little fox in front of her. "What happened to your fur? You were grey the last time I saw you, and I've never seen a fox look like this before. You look like… like you have been frosted with white over red," she looked at him again and then swished her eyes to Finnick.

Nick smirked at her "Mom freaked when she found out what made me sick was in the dye she used on our fur for Halloween. So when we got home her and Dad bleached it out. Finnick looks normal cause his fur isn't as thick as mine, but red is my real fur color. Mom says it will be all back to normal in about a week."

The small deer beamed as she looked at both of them. "Look at you! You're all better and healthy and I'm so happy to see you!" she said as she hugged him and then reached down and hugged the smaller fox too. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Amanda. She's my roommate and I don't think I would have been able to find this place if she hadn't driven here today" Cory said as she pointed to the larger doe.

Nick and Finnick approached the larger deer slowly as her ears went straight up and she almost froze in place as they stood in front of her. Nick looked to Finnick smirking and the smaller fox rolled his eyes as he shook his head scoffing at his brother. "What?" Nick asked as he looked back at the larger doe.

Finnick curled one side of his lip into something between a smile and a smirk "I already know what you're thinkin that's what," Finnick said as he turned and eyed the larger doe. Cory hopped back into the chair as she watched the two young foxes bickering and tried not to giggle at Amanda's curios expression. "Just say it already stupid!" Finnick smirked as he looked back at Nick.

The larger tod shrugged his shoulders as he looked back to Cory "She helped you get here right Vallerie?" he asked and Cory gave him a funny look as she nodded her head. "That makes her your paw maiden, so I guess her name is Maiden since I can't call you both Vallerie."

Amanda scrunched her face together as she shook her head "Why do you keep calling her Vallerie and my name is Amanda."

Cory giggled as Finnick and Nick hopped onto another chair "Cause that's what she thought I called her the first time we met in the hospital. Dad said I called her Valkyrie. They are the angels and paw maidens of Odin and I thought she was an angel. Since you brought her here that makes you one too, but I can't call you both the same thing can I?" Nick asked and grinned from ear to ear as the larger doe blushed furiously and stuck a hoof on her chest while Cory laughed.

Finnick shook his head as Nick smirked at him "You are a flirt- just like Dad," Finnick said as Nick shrugged again.

"At least I got some game," the red kit stated and Finnick growled at him.

"I don't need no game when I'm just cute all the time," the smaller fox stated before he stuck his tongue out and Nick shoved him off the chair laughing. "Hey!" Finnick barked before he jumped and tried to swipe at the larger kit. Nick jumped out of the chair and Cory was laughing as he started chasing the larger kit around the tree. Amanda watched wide eyed as Nick scrambled up into the branches.

"Get back down here you chicken!" Finnick yelled as Nick laid on one of the branches crossing his front legs over each other as he lifted his head and looked back at his brother grinning. The little fox on the ground growled again as Nick sent him a raspberry and shook his head. "I'm gonna bite you when I catch you! You cheater! You know I can't climb trees like that!" Finnick complained as he scowled at Nick.

"So learn," Nick said and Finnick shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"Sand foxes don't climb trees Nick!" Finnick said as he pouted. Amanda sat there slack jawed as she watched the little red fox crawl around in the branches and turned her head when she heard Cory giggling again. Rose walked through the door with her gloves and coat still covering her as she approached the table.

Cory turned and went wide eyed as the vixen pulled off her gloves and removed her coat. "You were dyed too?" she asked and Rose nodded her head as she smiled at the small doe. Nick jumped from the tree after Rose had motioned for both of them to come back to the table and they all watched when the matronly elephant walked back into the garden carrying a tray as both the young fox kits ran to her.

"Momma Verda!" they both said as they hugged her legs. The cow laughed as she reached down petting both of them and shook her head as she sat the tray on the table. She sat two wheat grass smoothies in front of the two does and left the others on the tray as Nick and Finnick curled into her paws when she picked them up.

Both does watched fascinated as the little foxes hugged her face "My name is Verda," she said as she set both kits in the chair and handed them both some kind of milkshake and reached to shake the doe's paws. The older cow smiled softly at the shock on both their faces "Everyone calls me Momma Verda, at least the ones I like a lot," she said as she winked at the foxes making them giggle as they slurped their ice cream. "Any friends of all these little darlings are friends of mine," she said as Rose beamed at her. "On the house babies," Verda said and Nick and Finnick both clamored over the table hugging around her trunk again as she giggled. "Have fun boys," she left after Rose gave her an appreciative smile and the vixen turned back to see Cory grinning wildly at the two kits while Amanda sat stunned at the whole thing.

"She hasn't been around foxes before has she?" Rose asked in sign as Cory smiled and returned the language.

"No, I think she may be a little shell shocked. Maybe more than I was when I first came to Zootopia." Cory giggled at her friend.

Amanda turned to her frowning "Just because I don't know sign language doesn't mean I don't know you are talking about me," the larger doe said and Cory laughed.

"Mom, that's Maiden, she brought Vallerie to see us today," Nick said as Rose snickered.

"You have given them fox names?" she asked and Nick nodded his head as he slurped from his straw again.

"Fox names?" Cory asked and Amanda perked her ears as Cory started saying what Rose was explaining. "In fox culture when you become an adult the community or someone who cares about you will give you a name everyone will know you by. It is usually represented by your personality or something about you that makes you stand out and shows others what type of mammal you are. It seems my sons think you are both angels in disguise." Amanda and Cory both blushed and were surprised Rose had figured that out without it being explained to her by the two giggling kits who were watching them both.

"Hey Mom, can we tell her about the Big deal?" Nick asked and Finnick bounced a little on their chair.

"Big deal?" Cory asked and Amanda shrugged her shoulders as Rose seemed to cringe. "Is something wrong Mrs. Wilde?" Cory asked when she saw the vixen seem to shift in her chair uncomfortably before she sighed and motioned for Nick to continue.

"Explain _everything_ Nicky." Rose signed before she waved towards the smaller deer.

Nick nodded his head as Finnick sat up a little taller. "My birthday was not long ago and my Dads boss sent us something special. We wanted to say thank you to him for it so we made some popsicles like the ones you made for me and Finnick when I was sick except they were made for his species and the mammals who work for him. He liked them so much he asked if he could buy the idea from us."

Cory shook her head as she sat up a little straighter "I don't understand," she said as her and Amanda looked at both of them.

"We told him no because it wasn't our idea. It was yours. He said if we saw you again to let you know he was interested in buying it from you." Nick said as Finnick nodded his head and sucked up the last of his ice cream.

Cory blinked a few times as Amanda looked between the two young kits. "I guess so, I'm not using it. As long as I can still use it for patients who might need it I don't see a problem with it." Cory answered and shrugged her shoulders. Nick and Finnick let out a shrill scream that made both doe's jerk from the unexpected sound and Rose shook her head.

"Tell them everything else Nicky" the vixen signed as she looked at her boys.

Cory cocked her head "What else?" she asked and Rose sighed again.

"Oh, Ok Mom," Nick said as Finnick bit his lip and bounced in his chair a little. "He said he would give us little bit of money as a finders fee?" he asked as he looked at his mother and she nodded her head. "He wants to buy it to start something for his kits so they have more options when they gets older if they don't want to go into the family business." Cory looked around and shrugged her shoulders again as Nick and Finnick watched the deer and her friend. "We don't care about the money Cory, you can have what he would give us. It was your idea. But Mr. Big doesn't take anything from anybody without giving them something back. He's a good guy like that." Nick said as Finnick nodded. Cory looked to Amanda to see her ears fall and the flesh under her fur go pale and she almost choked on the shake she was trying to drink. The smaller deer pat her on the back a few times as she tried to catch her breath. Nick and Finnick looked at each other and then to their mother who was biting her lip nervously as she watched the two deer across the table from her.

"Nicky? Can you take the glasses back to Momma Verda for us, and Finnick can help too." She asked and they both nodded their heads as they hopped off the chair. She handed them the tray and gave Finnick one of the larger glasses to carry and watched as they both disappeared through the door. "You don't know who Mr. Big is do you Cory?" Rose asked and the small deer shook her head as Amanda gaped at her.

"Cory," Amanda said in a cracked voice looking back and forth between her roommate and the vixen across the table. "I need to talk to you _alone_ , now," the larger doe said as she clenched her hooves together.

Cory shook her head "I am sure Mrs. Wilde will explain everything Amanda. Just give me a minute Ok?" she asked and the larger deer frowned as she swallowed again and sat back in her chair swinging her eyes back and forth between the smaller doe and vixen.

Rose sighed as she sat back and started signing again "He is one of the top crime lords in Zootopia." Rose looked at the small doe and held her paws up in a pleading motion towards her as her face fell into a sad frown. "Please Cory, listen. My husband is just a driver for his limo service. We don't have anything to do with whatever kind of other business he does. But he is wanting to start some more legitimate businesses for his children so they don't have to do what he does if they want a different life."Rose frowned as she looked at the ground. "There aren't a lot of job options for foxes Cory, and he has been very good to our family giving my husband a chance working for him when no one else would even look at us. He is the only reason we have both our sons and he would never ask my husband to do something that was illegal or against our morals."

The small deer sighed when she saw the heartbroken look on the vixens face and turned to Amanda asking if that were true. The larger deer shied her eyes away and let her shoulders slump as she sank into the chair. The small deer sat up a little straighter as she smiled at the vixen "I will meet with him," she said and the larger deer scrunched her face up and bit her lip as she shook her head.

Rose looked between them for a few moments when they heard the boys coming back. "Are you sure Cory? His workers are all very large predators and might startle you," she asked as she looked between them again. The larger deer sighed after Cory had said what Rose had signed and slumped into her chair further as the boys got back to the table. "I'm sure," the little doe said as Nick and Finnick started hopping around excitedly before they rushed her in a tight hug that made her laugh again.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Rose asked as the smaller doe stopped laughing and relayed the message to Amanda.

The larger doe looked at them nervously before she rubbed her hoof over her arm "But you're predators," she said quietly. Her eyes shot up to the two small kits when they gave each other a bland stare and then burst into laughter.

The larger doe frowned when Cory and Rose joined into the snickering. Rose shook her head as she sent a text to Nicholas about Cory agreeing to meet with Mr. Big and he sent one back saying he would bring a limo to the house after his shift was over. She relayed the message telling Cory he would have someone pick her up to meet him around seven PM as they made their way through the ice cream shop. Amanda watched the sweet exchange from the little foxes and Verda still bewildered by the way they acted around each other as they started to leave. Rose stopped her at the door and shook her head at both doe's. The boys looked out the window and the two deer watched as their ears flipped back in dismay before they took a step away from the glass as Verda stepped closer and almost _growled_. "Those scum bags aren't supposed to be in this part of the neighborhood" she spat as she tried to step to the door.

Outside across the street were several different mammals, predator and prey species squared off towards each other. Hackles and fangs, molars and hooves along with clenching jaws imbedded within each mammal that wore bandanas of clashing reds and black in a stand-off that looked as if it were about to explode as both deer in the store backed away from the window with two small kits backing away with them. Rose grabbed the cows arms and shook her head as she looked down at the smaller female. The vixen smiled and held up a paw extending a finger and the older female let out a defeated groan as Rose stepped out the door and walked towards the open park. Amanda and Cory stood open mouthed as the vixen walked right between the two groups and both were somewhat relieved they couldn't hear the obscenities being yelled by both sides as she kept her head low with the hood of her coat and gloves covering her white fur. "She's going to get herself killed!" Cory screeched as she tried to rush the door. Her and Amanda were both stopped shy of the door by Verda and the two young kits stepping in their way and shaking their heads. Both tried to object only to cringe when the little foxes started laughing and pointed back out the window.

Rose had stopped dead center of the ready to explode battle and started to remove her gloves as a large wolf and massive antlered deer approached her from each side. She let her gloves hit the ground before she slowly lifted the hood of the jacket she was wearing and pulled it off as if it were a rag dropping it the ground to reveal her stark white fur. Both males blinked before they scowled and took a step closer to the vixen only to recoil as she smiled sweetly at each of them and took a step towards the wolf. Amanda and Cory watched in awe as she kept walking towards him and gasped as the larger predator started sniffing the air and slowly started to back away. "SHE'S REAL!" the wolf screamed as he turned tail and ran past the large pack that all followed his lead. She turned smirking at the larger prey species who stared at her in disbelief before she started walking towards them smiling from ear to ear as she reached a paw towards the one who had stepped the closest and had the largest antlers. The buck went wide eyed and blinked a few times before he bolted and was followed by the rest of his crew. The vixen stood there for a few minutes until she saw them all out of her sight before she turned to pick up the clothing she had dropped and walked back into the little ice cream shop where Nick and Finnick were laughing.

"What was that?" Amanda asked as she looked between the two giggling kits.

"That was Mom being 'The Angel of Death,'" Finnick said as Rose walked back through the door.

"The Angel of what?" Cory asked as Verda shook her head at the vixen who was smiling while she put her coat and gloves back on.

Nick stopped laughing as his mother smirked at him "Oh some dummies think that because she is an albino Vixen if she touches you she is the grim reaper and it will kill you."

Cory and Amanda blinked a few times as they stared at the vixen who was now holding the door open for the little group as Verda giggled and shook her head. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Amanda said as she stepped through the door.

When she turned Cory was grinning from ear to ear with a malicious look on her face "Like not smelling the flowers?"

The taller doe narrowed her eyes at her as they walked to their car. "You made your point, do you have to rub it in so much?" the larger doe asked as she set her face in a guilty frown.

Cory smiled as they reached the car and climbed got into the passenger seat. "No, I don't."

Nick walked up to the side of the car as Finnick and Rose stepped in front of the vehicle. "You can follow us to our house. It's only a few blocks from here," Nick said as he pointed to his mother and brother.

Amanda looked at Cory who was raising her brows before she shook her head. "Why don't you guys just crawl into the back seat and show me where to drive to?" she asked and Nick turned to see his mother smiling as she nodded her head and walked to the back of the car. The three foxes opened the door and got in, Nick pointing to each turn they needed to take as they made their way back to their home. Amanda parked the car and got out smiling at the quaint little house Rose had led them into. She relayed the message to make themselves comfortable while she started dinner telling the boys to entertain their guests while she was busy cooking. Nick and Finnick looked at each other and Finnick frowned as Nick jumped over the coffee table and pulled out a card game that made the smaller fox roll his eyes as the two doe's widened their eyes trying to see what he was holding. "You guys are smart right?" Nick asked and Finnick growled at him a little.

"You can't play that with them! You know all the answers already!" Finnick griped as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I won't play Finnick, I'll just keep score." The smaller fox narrowed his eyes at his brother before he nodded his head and sat next to Cory after she had scooted over a little.

Nick placed the box on the table as the two doe's looked at the label. "Riddle Master," Cory said as she looked at the box.

"What is it?" Amanda asked as she watched Nick open the box. "It's a game that helps you solve problems by thinking differently. Think you can play?" he asked as he looked between the two deer. They both nodded as Nick took a stack of cards out and shuffled them in his paws. "Ok, whoever ends up with the most cards wins. You get to keep the cards after the question so it's easier to keep track and I'll give you the riddles. Ready?" he asked as Finnick hopped up and down beside Cory making both does laugh at him getting excited. "We'll start with the easy ones and I can give you one hint if you need it." Nick said as he flipped a card over and started reading "With pointed fangs I sit and wait, and with my bite I seal some fates. Grabbing victims I proclaim my might, joining all with a single bite. What am I?" he asked and looked to see both girls nervously chewing their lips.

Finnick giggled as he watched the two doe's thinking this had to be some kind of predator game. When they looked at him he just cocked his head "Want a hint?" Finnick asked and Cory raised her brow as she nodded her head while Amanda seemed to sink into being more nervous. "OK," Finnick said as he sat up on the couch and looked at both of them "It's not a mammal." He watched as they both curled their brows.

"A snake?" Amanda asked and Nick cringed, she turned to see the young tod shiver as he brushed down his red frosted fur. Cory giggled as Finnick let out a barking laugh

"That is not funny! I hate those things!" Nick scowled at the smaller tod and he only laughed harder.

"Well that doesn't make any sense. You can't join someone together by just biting them…. Unless, I'm guessing it's a vampire," Cory said as she rested her head in her hoof looking at Nick.

Amanda blinked as she nodded her head "Yeah, that makes more sense." Finnick was bouncing one leg as Nick turned to him

"So what do you think it is Finnick?" Nick asked.

The smaller tod beamed as he looked back at both deer "It's a stapler."

Both the deer looked at each other before they started laughing "Oh we were thinking so far off weren't we?" Cory asked as Amanda shook her head.

"OK, here's one that's not really a riddle, more just to make you think. How far can a fox run into a hollow?" Nick asked as both doe's looked at each other again.

"Uhm, as far as he wants to I guess?" Cory said as Amanda nodded her head.

Nick and Finnick laughed as he sat the card back into the box. "A fox can only run halfway into a hollow, because once he gets in half way then he's running back out of it."

"Boy," Amanda said as she looked at the two smiling kits "This makes me feel pretty dumb."

Finnick scoffed at her. "You aint dumb! You should see what he can do with the riddles that mom makes. It makes me want to rip his fur out!" the smaller fox said as Nick stuck his tongue out at him.

"What? You're getting better at them anyway," Nick said as he sent a smirk to his brother. The smaller fox curled one side of his lip as Nick laughed. "Want me to prove it?" Nick asked and the two doe's watched as Finnick lifted one brow and nodded his head. Nick held up a finger and said 'wait a sec', before he disappeared into the kitchen. Amanda and Cory lifted their brows when they heard Rose laughing. Nick rushed back into the room with a piece of paper and handed it to Finnick.

The little tod furrowed his brows as he read it out loud. "No matter how often I show up here. I always seem to disappear. You love me every chance you get, and when I'm gone you throw a fit. I make an entrance every day. I help you work, I help you play. I can be something new or something old, but always something you will hold. No matter what I am I can't stay long. For things like me are always gone." Finnick scrunched his face together as he shook his head.

He looked up scowling as Nick started laughing. "Come on! That's easy Bro! It's you!"

The smaller fox lowered his brow in confusion as the two deer watched him. "Me? How can the answer be me?" he asked and Nick laughed again as he shook his head.

"The answer isn't you- the riddle is you," Nick said as he crossed his arms and smirked at Finnick. The smaller fox rolled his eyes when the door opened.

Nicholas walked into the room with a friendly smile as he greeted both doe's. "I'll be taking you to see Mr. Big after dinner if that is alright Cory?" he asked and the small deer smiled as she nodded her head.

"Can Amanda come with me? Would he mind?" she asked.

Nicholas shrugged his shoulders "I don't see why not." Nicholas raised an eyebrow at Finnick who was staring at the paper in his paw. "What have you got there kitto?" he asked and Finnick turned and stood on the couch as he passed it over to his father. Nicholas chuckled as he handed it back. "That's all you boy," he scratched the small foxes head as he stepped past the couch. Finnick just shook his head as he plopped back onto the cushion and looked at it again.

Nick smiled as his father scratched his head when he passed him "Five minutes Dad!"

Nicholas shook his head as he sniffed the air "I give it three," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Cory and Amanda looked at each other before returning their attention back to Nick who was still watching Finnick looking over the paper. "What are you giving minutes to?" Amanda asked as she looked between the foxes in the room.

"How long it will take me to figure this out," Finnick said as he plopped his head in his paw and Nick snickered as he nodded his head.

Both deer perked their heads up looking into the kitchen when they heard a yelp. They both turned away blushing when they saw Nicholas had wrapped himself around the vixen in the kitchen, his tail curled around her legs as she turned in his arms giving him a playful smack on the shoulder and Rose giggled before she pressed her lips to his. Nick and Finnick looked up and rolled their eyes before Nicholas called them all to the table for dinner. The silver fox had pulled out a set of extra chairs, one larger for the white tailed deer and one the same size for Cory as the boys. Amanda sat at the end of the table with Cory and was fretting with her hooves as Rose smiled and sat a large salad in front of each doe. She blinked a few times and looked to see Cory giggling at her. "Foxes are omnivores Amanda, they have to eat fish or chicken once or twice a week and supplement their regular diet with bug proteins. But they like vegetables and fruit too."

"FOOD!" Finnick screamed as he rushed into the room. Rose was laughing as he waved the paper around "THE ANSWER IS FOOD!" Nicholas and Nick were snickering as he climbed into his chair.

Rose gave him a squeeze as she nodded her head. "Clever little fox," she signed as she sat a bowl in front of him.

"You win this round Dad," Nick said as Finnick dug into his food.

Nicholas laughed and shook his head "I'm pretty sure he won," he pointed at a grinning Finnick who was stuffing his face. Cory and Amanda giggled at the sight.

Amanda looked at her salad and took a few nibbles that actually made her close her eyes as the taste of fresh water crests and baby corn mixed with carrots, onions, sweet grass and lettuce danced over her palate. A few pieces of random fruit had been tossed in that added a sweet flavor once in a while. She was shaking her head in disbelief before she looked to see Cory smirking at her as she ate her own salad. There were bowls of different dressings on the table along with other vegetables that could be added if they were wanted along with some grasshoppers and crickets for the foxes. "This is delicious Mrs. Wilde," Amanda said and looked up to see Rose narrowing her eyes at her oldest son while one of her eyes twitched.

The vixen smacked her husbands shoulder and he chuckled as he tapped the table in front of Nick. "Son." Nick froze mid bite as he looked at his father and then saw his mother raise her brows at him.

Amanda and Cory were doing the best they could not to be rude and giggle at the disgruntled look on Nick's face as Finnick clamped a paw over his muzzle to choke the laugh he was trying to hide. Nick rolled his eyes as he put the food in his mouth and started his usual routine. Nicholas and Rose nodded their heads approvingly as he scowled at both of them. Amanda looked at Cory and the smaller deer almost lost her composure with the 'Oh my Gods that is so cute' look she got from her roommate after watching Nick. Rose was trying not to giggle too as she watched the reactions from the deer at the end of the table. Nick kept his eyes roaming around the room while he ate his food nervously swinging his legs while having to keep up with the routine his parents had set for him while he was eating.

Nick gave Finnick a dirty look as he chewed his food and the smaller tod winked at him before he looked back at the two girls sitting at the end of the tables biting their lips. He leaned over whispering to his brother "At least they think you're cute now too," he giggled. Nick narrowed his eyes at the smaller tod before he flicked one of his ears making the smaller fox yelp and laugh as he jerked back to his own seat.

"Boys, not at the table or with guests around," Nicholas said as he gave them a playful warning.

"Sorry Dad," they both said as they resumed eating their food. Nicholas and Rose sat holding paws as they finished their dinner.

Cory and Amanda went to freshen up in the bathroom. "Oh my Gods Cory! You were so right, they are so cute!" Amanda said as she washed her paws and reached for the towel hanging above the sink.

"I told you" she said as she smiled at her roommate.

"Well, I hope you are right about going to see this Mr. Big too. I have heard the guy is ruthless." Amanda said as she watched the smaller deer drying her paws. "I'm sure if he is friends with this family he can't be that bad a guy Amanda." The larger doe sighed as she made her way out of the bathroom and followed Cory back downstairs. Nicholas was waiting beside the door as they stepped onto the bottom landing and both kits jumped at them. Amanda let out a started squeak as the two young foxes grabbed her in a hug but was laughing as they let go and seemed to attack the smaller doe in the same fashion. They thanked Rose for a lovely dinner as Nicholas opened the front door for them after Cory said goodbye to Nick and Finnick. Nicholas led them to the limo where they gave him a curious glance before he opened the door and took hold of one of Cory's paws helping her into the back seat. He followed the action doing the same for Amanda before he poured and handed them each a glass of Champaign. He tipped his hat at them before he closed the door and got into the drivers seat and started the car going to Tundra Town.

Cory had objected to the treatment of being called ma'am and being treated so differently until the older fox smiled and told her that he was only fulfilling the requirements that any true lady deserved as both Cory and Amanda blushed furiously. "Boy he really is a flirt isn't he?" Amanda asked as they sipped the pink Champaign he had given them after he had helped them into the car.

Cory giggled and nodded her head "Well now you know where his sons are getting it from. Plus I bet he has to act like that with this job. Can you imagine all the fancy rich ladies he has to drive around in a car like this?" she asked and Amanda shook her head as she looked over the interior of the vehicle. She jumped a little as a tray came out in front of both of them that was filled with chocolate covered strawberries sitting in a bowl above ice chips in a larger dish.

"Help yourself Ladies, and I may flirt, but rest assured I am more than happily married," Nicholas said from the front of the car and smirked when he turned another corner. He looked back once more to see both doe's beet red again. He chuckled as he raised the partition between the seat to give the two girls some privacy for the rest of the drive.

Amanda cleared her throat as she picked up one of the pieces of fruit and groaned as she bit into it. Cory giggled seeing the juice from the fruit dripping down her chin and handed her a napkin from the tray. "Change your mind about foxes yet?" she asked and the larger doe nodded her head as she scrunched her lips up.

"I'm sorry Cory. I really haven't met any foxes before. I was just basing it all off of what I had heard before. I promise I'll never do it again."

The smaller doe smiled as she hugged her roommate "That makes me so happy, it's not like all we do is run around jumping and eating grass all the time either you know?" Amanda giggled as she agreed. The car came to a slow stop and both doe's looked around unable to see past the tinted windows of the large vehicle. Nicholas opened the back door and extended a paw smiling at the doe's and helped each one out of the vehicle as they both blushed at the act again. The fox kept a confident grin on his face as he led them to a large door where what both the deer considered a giant polar bear stood guard. Looking around they both saw the wrought iron gates and well kept winter hedges surrounding the huge mansion as Nicholas let the bear know they were expected guests. The bear grunted as he pulled the door open and both females stepped in with Nicholas ushering an arm behind them. The two doe's made their way through a hallway and into a room where their breath could be seen and perked their ears when a small bell sounded before an even larger bear walked through another door way. He stopped behind the desk and both doe's were wide eyed as he placed both paws on the desk. They both blinked as he pulled his paws away to reveal a tiny shrew sitting in an expensive snake leather office chair.

Nicholas stepped forward and kissed the small shrews ring before he stepped back again "Ms. Cory Mapudungun and her friend Amanda Whitetip, at your service Mr. Big." The two deer weren't quite sure how to approach the small shrew as Cory bowed slightly and Amanda did a small curtsy.

The little shrew chuckled before he smiled wide enough to reveal all his teeth in a wide smile as he raised one brow to look at them. He balled one fist up and was rubbing a finger along his chin smiling as he nodded his head "So, young Nicky tells me you are the young lady who came up with the grubsickles?" he asked and she tilted her head. A few blinks and she nodded in return making him chuckle again "Are you truly interested in selling this idea?" he asked and she nodded again before adding a thought.

"Well yes sir, it isn't as if I am really doing anything with it. I was only trying to make sure he was getting some food in his stomach when he was sick, but I don't want to not be able to make them anymore if I have another patient it would help get better. The doctor told me it was part of the reason his fever went down."

The small shrew looked at Nicholas as he lifted his head higher "Is this true Nicholas?" he asked and the fox bowed slightly as he smiled.

"Yes sir. We were told the reason the virus attacked him so much faster than the other kits was because it was in direct contact with his skin. The reason his temperature didn't get to a higher level sooner was because Nicky was eating so many of them."

The shrew hummed as he rubbed his fingers through the fur on his chin again before he was nodding his head again. "I do not see a problem with that at all my dear. In fact I think I may be able to help you with that as well if it will help sick children of any species." He said before he looked back to the bear behind him. "Boris, can you fetch that contract for me?" he asked and the bear grunted before he left the room. Cory and Amanda stood there growing more curious and nervous as the minutes ticked by before Nicholas handed them both a glass of wine.

"I'm not sure we should drink any more. I still have to drive home tonight and through Happy Town," Amanda said as Nicholas stood a little taller.

Mr. Big chuckled as he raised both brows at the deer in front of him and smirked at the fox who held his head a little higher. "I have already taken the liberty of having your car taken back to your home." Amanda's eyes grew wide and she gaped at the little mammal in front of her. He motioned to the fox and Nicholas handed her the keys to her car.

"Don't worry my dear, it is completely as you left it and we do not make house calls. But I like knowing who I am doing business with and taking care of the people I consider worthy. Nicholas already informed me Ms. Mapudungun was ready to sell this idea of yours and though I doubt anything would happen to your vehicle while it was at his home, I would rather you two not be driving around in Happy Town after dark." He chuckled again as the larger of the two does downed the glass of wine she was holding in her paw. Cory looked at her a little funny as she took another sip from her glass. Nicholas laughed as he refilled the larger doe's glass and handed it back to her seeing her paws trembling. Mr. Big chuckled again as Boris reentered the room. The small shrew held a paw up to let him know to wait a moment as he addressed the two deer in front of him. "Young Nicky has informed me that he was not comfortable taking money for bringing you here. He said that it was you, Amanda, who brought Cory to see them, so it will be you who receives this finders fee I had intended on giving to him. He said I should _pay it forward_." The taller doe blinked a few times as she looked back to Cory and then turned to see Nicholas had folded his paws in front of himself and puffed his chest out as far as she thought it was possible. The fox looked back to her and then the shrew again with a smile that looked unmatchable.

"I think ten percent is acceptable for this isn't it Nicholas?" Mr. Big asked as he motioned to Boris to hand the smaller deer the papers. Nicholas nodded as Mr. Big returned his attention to the smallest doe. Cory sat her glass on the desk beside him as she read over the papers and stopped as he cleared his throat beside her. "I will add a provision in the document that gives you exclusive rights to use these in the medical field for all patients under the age of twenty one. You can continue to make them however you choose to for your patients or set up your own business to manufacture them for different species under medical care, whatever the case may be." The small deer nodded her head in acceptance as she flipped the page again and froze like she was in headlights. Amanda shook her head as Cory stood up trembling like a leaf with the papers in her paw. The larger doe stepped to her side sitting her glass down on the desk and looked at the paper as well, her eyes going wide as they both looked back to see the shrew grinning from ear to ear. Cory looked back to see Nicholas smirking at her and fainted. The larger doe stood stock still until the larger polar bear tried to approach with Nicholas to help the small prey when the larger doe joined her on the floor. Nicholas was checking both of them when he looked up at the small shrew after he hummed again. "Perhaps I overestimated the value?" Mr. Big said as he looked down at the smirking tod on the floor making sure the two does were not harmed with the fall.

"Unlikely Sir, since you had your financial team estimate it for you. I just doubt they thought that was a real number." Nicholas said as the small shrew started laughing.

Nicholas helped the two doe's off the floor as they sat catching their breath. Once the papers were signed Mr. Big issued two checks through his accountant and sent them in two envelopes with Nicholas to drive them home. The fox watched both girls carefully as he made his way back to their district, both of them seemed stunned and in shock as they sat blinking through the windows. "Is this real?" Amanda asked Cory as she looked out the window. The smaller doe just nodded her head absently as she watched the scenery pass by wide eyed. Nicholas was beaming as he pulled up to their apartment building. He got out and opened the door helping the two doe's out of the car and began to escort them inside. "Y-You don't need to walk us home Mr. Wilde," Cory stammered as he pressed the elevator button.

"I am afraid I do Ladies. Mr. Big wants to make sure you are both safely in your home after the little spill you took. I am afraid I am inclined to agree with him on the point. Your car is parked in the tenants lot," he said as he tipped his head slightly. Both doe's nodded absently as he helped them into the elevator. He walked them to their door and let them unlock it as he stood to the side. Before he left he handed both doe's an envelope and tipped his hat before he told them to have a pleasant evening and they closed the door.

Cory and Amanda opened the envelopes and slid to the floor. "This is real," Amanda said as she glared at the check in her paws.

"We're rich," Cory said as she started breathing faster. Both doe's looked at each other before they jumped off the floor screaming at the top of their lungs in excitement. Nicholas pressed the button to the elevator and started chuckling when he heard the two doe's laughing and screaming at each other. He kept a bright smile on his face as he started his limo and drove it back to Tundra Town where he dropped it off and picked up his own car before he made his way home.

Nicholas looked in seeing both boys nestled into their beds as Finnick let out a loud snore that had him chuckling before he turned back towards his own room. He found Rose curled up facing away from the door with a book in her paws as he took off his clothes and tossed them into the hamper. He closed the door and noticed she must have been engulfed in her book because his shadow didn't even catch her attention. She startled when he slid into the bed and she laughed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. The vixen let out a content hum as he rumbled against her back. She sat her book down on her nightstand before she turned in his arms and ran her paws over his muzzle. Nicholas smiled wider as she raised her brows before he lunged at her wrapping his jaw around her throat in a deep growl that had her closing her eyes as she gasped for air. He was licking and nuzzling her neck when she finally caught the breath he had stolen. She pulled back slightly smiling at him. "Nicky called Mr. Big right after you left. The night went well I take it?" she asked and he smiled wider before he nodded.

"It could only get better if I have you," he said as she bit her lip.

"You already have me….." Rose tilted her head back and waited. He ran his paws over her muzzle pinning her ears back locking her in his arms and she curled around him as he marked her. They were both rumbling after he pulled away as she latched her jaw around his throat.

* * *

 **Note;** Cory Mapudungun. Mapudungun is a language according to Wikipedia and a loanword for the 'Pudu' deer from the indigenous Mapuche people of South Chili and South – Western Argentina.

Zootopia- "You have done me a great kindness. I will take your kindness and _pay it forward_." ~Mr. Big~ Hmmm, maybe that look on Nicks face wasn't just because Mr. Big welcomed Judy into his family….


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters**

* * *

 **The Broken Mould; Life Lessons**

David Bowie; Under Pressure

Rose sat at the table idly tapping her claws as she looked at the screen on the computer she was sitting in front of. The well dressed llama on the screen adjusted her glasses before she tightened and floofed the scarf tied around her neck above the little cream colored suit she was wearing that almost blended in seamlessly with the color of her fur. "I'm sorry Mrs. Wilde, we just can't keep teaching him like this. He is failing these classes not because he isn't capable of the work, but because he is bored. He knows all the material and I have tried on several occasions to give him something more challenging but he blows through it as if it is a game." The llama sighed as she leaned forward onto the desk she was sitting in front of coming closer to the screen. "This program is designed to let the students learn at their own level and the work they choose to do while also allowing for them to progress at their own pace. Your son is only twelve, but he has nearly completed the entire high school course in only six months. The largest problem I have seen with your son's work is that he is nearly quoting each answer. He isn't using his own words or descriptions to write his reports. May I make a suggestion?" The llama tilted her head waiting for the white furred vixen to consider her question before she slowly nodded her head and typed yes as a response into the screen.

Rose sat chewing her lip nervously as the llama smiled and sat back with an almost cocky smile on her face. The nervousness from the vixen must have showed through as she tilted her head understandingly before addressing the worried mother again. She softened her smile as she tapped several keys on her board that caused several screens to pop up on Rose's computer. Rose looked over them stunned as her paw went to her chest and she sucked her lip into her mouth in an attempt not to show it quivering to the teacher at the other side of the screen. Tear filled eyes looked back to see a wide smile from the llama waiting patiently for a response. "I realize it isn't necessarily looked at as a good thing for younger students to drop out of high school Mrs. Wilde. A lot of mammals see it as… something left unfinished or unaccomplished that may make them think the individual is setting a pattern to quit things. I don't think that is the case with your son. Due to his age and his abilities getting his G.E.D. at such a young age and with recommendations from our program he can finish this with that diploma and be accepted into your local community college on a full scholarship." The teacher tapped her hooves on her desk as she looked around in thought, considering how she should word the next few sentences.

Rose looked at the screen and typed "Mrs. Alvarez? Is something wrong?" The llama nodded her head slowly as she gave Rose a look that said she was worried about how to approach the subject. "Please Mrs. Alvarez, be blunt. We know how things work all too well." Rose typed as she gave her a sad smile and the teacher sighed again.

"Very well" she smiled as she looked back into the screen to Rose. "Many of our students are here because they have had problems due to being bullied or not fitting in. We have just as many who are from wealthier families and those who feel they are too good to be in the public school system but can't afford private educations. I have seen them from all sides of the tracks. Both of your sons are," she looked around before her smile widened as she looked back at the screen "Exceptionally intelligent." Rose beamed as the llama held her smile. "I am aware of what caused your oldest son's … condition. But I have no doubt in my mind that he was already above average before that incident. I know you are worried about him sitting around idly for several years before he could get into the work field and that would be just as devastating to such a bright young mind. But…." She sighed as she tipped her head to one side. "It would be just as hard for him to try to fit in in the college scene due to his age and species. Given the problems he has already had I would suggest he does this at home online as well. I can send someone who will oversee the testing to make sure he is… uhm," she let out a heavy sigh as her shoulders slumped. Rose cringed as she leaned back in her own chair.

"They think he is cheating don't they?" Rose typed as the llama gave her a remorseful look and nodded her head.

"Both of them. I am so sorry Mrs. Wilde. I know neither of them are. I have spent too much time talking to them and listening to the little games and riddles they give each other and even a few you have made for them to believe they are anything but what they truly are. They are….. some of the brightest youngsters I have ever had the privilege to work with."

Rose sat there unblinking for a moment and couldn't help the tear that tracked down her cheek as the teacher gave her another sad smile. Mrs. Alvarez looked off in thought for a moment before she returned her attention to the screen again. "I hate to ask this, but am afraid it is necessary," she said as she watched the vixen and Rose nodded as she wiped her face off. "I know I could send someone, but…Is there anyone you trust, anyone who can come and oversee this when it happens to make sure the mammal being sent to do this testing doesn't….cheat them?" she asked as her brows scrunched together. Rose sat a little taller and was shocked by the question. Mrs. Alvarez held her paws up and shook them briefly, "I don't know exactly who they will send Mrs. Wilde. I can make a recommendation but there is no guarantee they will send someone I trust. I just want to make sure it is fair. I have worked with just about every type of mammal you could imagine and I'm just," she sighed again. "I'm just not stupid enough to not know there are mammals out there who have no brains when it comes to believing certain things about different species. The scores both your sons are getting in their classes and their tests have garnered attention and I want to make sure they…"

Rose grinned when she saw the almost malicious smile from the llama at the other side of the computer. "You want someone to be eating their words?" she typed and the llama snickered.

"Well, that is a polite way of saying it Mrs. Wilde."

Rose laughed as she nodded her head. "I have a very good friend who happens to be in a position to oversee all of this. I'll get in touch with her and have her call you?" she typed and the teacher was almost bouncing in her seat as she giggled.

"Oh please do! They want to record this and I would love to watch it when they bring it back to the main frame!" Mrs. Alvarez touted as Rose cocked her head. The teacher cocked her head apologetically making Rose laugh again. "I probably shouldn't have said that." Rose cut her off with another giggle. Mrs. Alvarez gave her a shy shrug of her shoulders as Rose nodded her head and waved goodbye before she turned the screen off. She picked up her phone and typed a long message and sent it before she went into the living room and found both boys with their heads buried in books before they looked up at her grinning.

"Jimmy and Johnny aren't here yet?" Rose asked in sign as they looked at the door and shook their heads.

"Mrs. Lunar was having problems with the van. They might be a little late," Finnick said as he closed his book and sat it on the table. Rose tilted her head at the smaller fox as Nick snickered. Finnick looked back at him scowling "What?" he asked as Rose shook her head.

"That van is what Finnick. You're obsessed with it," Nick said as his grin grew.

The smaller fox crossed his arms in a huff and pouted as he scowled at his brother. "I aint obsessed with it! It's a Lobos Z1! The first in the line of custom vans and do you know what Lobos means Nick!?" The red fox crossed his arms as he stuck one paw over his mouth and looked at his mother who had raised her brow. Finnick pointed to the red fox kit almost growling "It means WOLVES! In Spanish! And the first one I ever seen is owned by wolves- who happen to have the name Lunar- seriously?! You don't see it?"

Nick covered his grin as he nodded his head but Finnick growled making him drop his paws. "What? I just don't get it I guess? The thing was made in 1984! Before you were even born! I just thought you'd think something a little newer- or faster would be better that's all." Nick said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What's wrong with it?!" Finnick yelled as Roses eyes went wider watching as his hackles rise. "It's Big! It's loud, it screams power and Wolf!" Finnick grit his teeth as Nick smiled wider and nodded his head while putting his paws up in surrender. A knock on the door had both their heads turning as Rose shook hers and watched them rush to the door.

Jimmy and Johnny stood there grinning as the two fox kits ran off to the kitchen and grabbed their cooler. Rose stopped them at the door and leaned over giving them both a little squeeze before she pulled back. "Dad said he would meet you there alright?"

Nick looked back to see both wolf cubs snickering as he rolled his eyes and Finnick sighed. "OK Mom." They rushed through the door and Johnny grabbed the handle of the large cooler pulling it behind them as Rose watched them make their way a few houses down. She closed the door shaking her head again when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She was smiling from ear to ear as she read the message and typed back a short response as she fought not to jump around the room….

Nick and Finnick were walking next to Jimmy and Johnny as they reached their driveway. "We're going to Savannah Square again right?" Jimmy asked as he looked between the two fox kits who nodded their heads. "Why?" he asked. Johnny opened the back doors to the large van that had a dark brown solid paint color all around it.

Nick stood there for a few seconds watching Finnick looking over and all around the large vehicle before his attention snapped back to his friends. "Dad said that was the best place to learn about other mammals behaviors. He said that almost every type of person goes there and it would be easier for him to show us how to spot them."

Finnick turned with a small frown on one side of his lips. "When's he gonna let us go by ourselves anyway?" the small fox said as he threw his arms up in the air. "We been doin this for months and still can't go by ourselves!" Finnick griped as Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"He said we were almost ready Finnick." Finnick shook his head as he attempted to help Johnny get the ramp out to load the cooler. The larger kit laughed when Finnick fell off the back of the van and Finnick rolled his eyes as he stood back up and shoved the cooler onto the ramp.

Nick was grinning ear to ear as both wolf cubs watched the smaller fox pushing the large cooler up into the van. Jimmy turned to Nick and lowered his voice "Is that thing full?" he asked and Nick nodded his head as both their mouths fell open when the tiny fox gave the large cooler one hefty shove that rolled it all the way into the back of the van far enough that it hit the seats in the front.

Nick smirked as they looked back at him wide eyed. "He can move three times that much if he wants to. I'd hate to see what happens if he ever got mad. That's why Dad won't let him take the baseball bat anywhere except the back yard." They continued to watch the small fox as he scrambled down the ramp and when Finnick got to the bottom and started to lift the ramp both Jimmy and Johnny started towards him to help before Nick stuck an arm in front of them smirking again as he shook his head. The red fox kit just pointed a claw as they turned back to watch Finnick. The small sand colored tod heaved it over his head and walked it back into the slot in the bottom of the van.

Finnick let out a grunt as he snatched the handle that locked the ramp in place as he let his own weight pull it back down into place. When he turned he lowered both brows as he frowned. "What?" he asked as Nick chuckled and both wolf cubs blinked a few times. "Just because he's small don't mean he isn't strong." Nick said as they turned back to him.

"Are you all ready?" a sweet female voice sounded as a she wolf walked around the van. Finnick's eyes went wide as he shook his head and looked back at Nick who stuck his paws in his pockets and smiled from ear to ear as he watched his brother's ears turn a bright red as they dipped behind his head.

"We're ready Mrs. Lunar. Thanks for helping us get there with the cooler again. It won't fit in my Dad's car," Nick said as Jimmy and Johnny started laughing. The female gave him a small smile as she climbed into the drivers seat and the boys hopped into the back of the van. Nick sat at one side and reached down grabbing one of Finnick's paws to lift him into the van. The smaller tod frowned at him as he sat down and Nick dipped his head as they shut the doors. "It's just the van right Finnick?" he asked as he let his cheeks crest into his eyes.

Finnick shoved an elbow into his side "Shut up Nick," he said through grit teeth and under his breath as the red tod laughed.

"I thought you didn't like girls yet?" Nick asked as the van backed out of the drive way. Finnick narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"She aint a girl!" Finnick barked out as the two wolf brothers slid across the floor to the other side of the van.

"She is too a girl!" Jimmy said as he scrunched his brow at the smaller fox. Finnick averted his eyes as they all looked back to him again. The little fox's shoulders fell as he frowned and tried to bury his face in his knees. Nick looked back to them and lowered his voice

"How come your Mom always dresses like that?" he asked and perked his ears and brows as both wolf kits scratched their heads.

"Dad says she likes to dress to the nines," Johnny shrugged and Finnick nearly bolted from his position as his eyes went wide again.

Jimmy looked at him curiously as he stood there and nodded his head "Yeah, Dad says she has to go the whole nine yards with everything she does, even when she gets dressed."

Finnick stood there gawking at them before his eyes flew to the front of the van and a wide grin plastered on his muzzle. "Quit looking at our Mom like that you perv!" Johnny said as he frowned at the small tod.

Finnick turned and folded his arms over as he raised brow. "Like what?" he asked and then looked to see Nick was giving him a funny look too. "What?!" Finnick barked as he looked at his brother.

"OK… What's with you and Mrs. Lunar?" Nick asked as he looked all over the small foxes face. When the red fox looked over to see the two wolf kits scowling at his brother he shook his head and put his paws up "I don't think it's that guys, he really don't like girls yet." Nick looked back to Finnick and watched as the smaller fox frowned as he scratched the back of his neck.

"It's kinda…. Uhhhh!" Finnick moaned before he plopped next to Nick again.

"What?" Nick asked and Finnick gave him a look that screamed shut up! The red fox tod tilted his head as he blinked a few times while the wolf brothers watched them. "You'll think it's dumb Nick," Finnick said as he turned away from the larger fox kit. Nick looked around and at the two wolf brothers sitting across from them as he shook his head.

"It can't be any dumber than me having my own angels and remembering everything I see," he said as he smirked.

The smaller fox kit giggled as he turned back around "Don't laugh or I swear I'll bite you!"

Jimmy and Johnny watched as the small cream colored tod dipped his muzzle into Nicks ear and fought not to laugh as the red fox tods ears kept flicking as his brother whispered something they couldn't hear. Nick sat up a little straighter before he switched sides and sat next to Jimmy and Johnny looking at the female driving the large van. He tilted his head back and forth several times as his lips curled and brows furrowed "Hu… she really really does look like her. I mean… _a lot_ like her," Nick said and looked back to see Finnick glowing with a wide smile as he nodded his head.

"I told ya!" the smaller fox said as he hopped up and down.

Nick looked at the wolf brothers and cocked his head again "What's your Dad look like?" he asked and they both looked at him and then each other as they lifted one side of their lips into a frown. "Uh, he's a wolf?" Jimmy asked-or said as Nick and Finnick rolled their eyes and Johnny shook his head.

"He's a grey wolf, but he looks brown and has a white chest plate and muzzle." Johnny said as he gave his brother a dirty look. "He doesn't really look like any of us. We are grey and Mom is a grey wolf, but hers is so light she almost looks white."

Nick and Finnick looked at each other before they turned to the two brothers again. "We gotta meet your Dad!" they both said as Jimmy and Johnny gave them skeptical looks.

"He's supposed to come pick us up later before Mom goes to the store." Jimmy said as he looked back at his brother.

Nick and Finnick looked at each other funny before they looked around the van. "Why?" Finnick asked as he turned back to the two wolf cubs.

Johnny sighed as he leaned back into the wall of the van. "Mom doesn't like us in here when she has groceries in the car. She says if she got into an accident that the groceries would hurt us just as bad as the wreck would." Both fox kits looked at each other before they looked back to the two wolf cubs.

Johnny huffed a breath before he rolled his eyes. "There's no seats back here, no seat belts. If a can or heavy jar or something fell or got thrown because we got hit it might hurt one of us. She read someplace that in smaller accidents where the cars were full there were some deaths caused by injuries from things flying around inside the car."

Nick and Finnick looked at each other and cringed before Jimmy shook his head again. "She doesn't like the van. It was all they could afford and Dad says we'll have enough money to buy something better in a few years. That's why she doesn't go anywhere much in it. But the other car isn't big enough to go grocery shopping in. That's the only reason she said she would take you guys over there every Friday and Saturday. Those are the days she goes shopping anyway. It's also why she drives soooooo slow!"The wolf cub raised his voice with the last sentence as he looked at his mother.

The she wolf in the front cast her eyes to the back of the van through her mirror as she smiled at her sons "Better safe than sorry my little warriors!" she chirped as she made another turn. Nick turned to see Finnick beaming again and both the wolf cubs looked at them with wide eyes when they both broke out in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jimmy asked as his eyes switched between the two fox kits. Nick smirked at his brother as he shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll tell you later," Finnick said as they settled into their seated positions again.

The van came to a slow stop and the muffler backfired as the she wolf put it in park and turned off the engine. Johnny opened the back door and flipped the lock for the ramp before he jumped out onto the ground and pulled the small rope that would allow it to slide out of the tray it sat in under the bed of the vehicle. Nick and Finnick rushed down it looking around when they heard their fathers voice. "Running late today aren't you?" Nicholas asked as he stepped to the van. Finnick jumped and Nicholas caught him as he shook his head. "Feeling a little wound today kitto?" he asked as Finnick nipped at one of his ears making him laugh. "Guess that's a yes." Nicholas said as he started tickling the smaller fox and had him squealing and giggling before he sat him back on the ground as Nicks face went from a smile to flat. Nicholas turned his head to see what had caught his oldest sons attention. His ears dipped back as a scowling bull in a blue uniform approached the large van. Nicholas turned briefly and ran his finger over his muzzle in an arc towards each of the boys to let them know to keep smiling.

Mrs. Lunar stepped out of the front seat. When he turned the large bull was standing right behind him as she closed the front door. "Is there a problem officer?" she asked as she folded her paws in front of herself and gave him the sweetest smile she could muster as she flipped her ears back and bowed her head submissively. Nicholas watched her and hid how widely he wanted to smile as she let the bull soak in all the subtle body language she was sending off.

After the bull had asked her several questions he returned his attention to the silver fox in front of him and found the two wolf cubs and fox kits smiling politely as their father let his tail drop a little lower and dipped his ears back. "What exactly are you doing out here fox?" the bull asked before he looked between the two kits and the cooler between them. Jimmy and Johnny turned their heads when they heard their mother clear her throat as she stepped next to Nicholas. The two wolf cubs dipped their ears further and lowered their heads and tails as she cast her eyes to the ground and Nick and Finnick followed her actions as did her sons.

Nicholas let his ears perk slightly as he looked up but kept his eyes on the bulls chest not making direct eye contact as he spoke. "We were just going to the park Sir. I have been teaching my sons how to be better mammals by giving out popsicles to the other kits who were playing here."

The bull tilted his head to one side as he looked at the cooler and set a heavy frown into his face and eyes. "Popsicles?" he asked as he lifted one brow and looked at the two fox kits. "These are both _your_ kits?" he asked as he eyed Finnick. Nick put his paw on Finnicks shoulder when the smaller fox clinched his looked up at the red tod to see him giving him a small smile as he barely shook his head. Finnick sighed as he let his shoulders drop and relaxed his fists as he took a few steps closer to his brother.

Nicholas smiled as he looked back at the young tods. "Yes Sir they are," he smiled and the bull let his brow fall as he looked at them.

"Isn't he a fennec fox?" the officer asked.

Finnicks eyes went wide as he started to smile. "You know what species I am?" he asked as he looked up at the large officer. T

he officer tipped his head a little further down before he returned his eyes to the silver tod in front of him. "Yours hu?"

Nicholas held up his paws "I can show you his birth certificate Sir, along with my I.D?" he asked as he kept his paws in plain sight.

The bull shook his head as he returned his attention back to the smallest fox "Kit, is this your Dad?" he asked and Finnick nodded his head as he looked between Nick and his father. "You related to anyone else here?" the officer asked and the small fox pointed to the red fox kit standing next to him. "How?" he asked as Nicholas took a few tentative steps back and stopped next to Finnick. The small fox's ears dipped back as his lip curled into a frown.

Nicholas sighed and dropped all the posturing as he leaned over and picked up the smaller tod and Nick stepped closer to his father before he wrapped around both of them as Finnick buried his face in Nicholas' neck. Jimmy and Johnny stepped behind their mother as she crossed her arms scowling at the large officer. The bull whipped his head around when he heard her growl and the two cubs ducked farther behind her as Nicholas shook his head in a pleading motion towards her.

The officer sighed as he looked up and let his shoulders drop. "Papers Sir," he pointed at the silver tod. Nicholas nodded as he kept Finnick held to his chest and reached behind himself pulling his wallet from his back pocket. He fumbled with it for a second before Nick took it from his paw and handed it to the large officer. The bull looked through each fold and found several papers he scanned as Nicholas kept Finnick pulled into his chest. "Mr. Wilde," the bull said as he handed the wallet back to the silver fox. "Please explain this to your sons so they don't get the wrong impression from this encounter." Nicholas tilted his head as he shoved his wallet back into his pocket. The bull frowned again as he looked through the little crowd of predators standing in front of him and the small crowd that was nosily watching the encounter before he stood taller. "Officers of the law are here to watch over all citizens, big and small," he said as he looked at the small fox in Nicholas' arms. "Predator or prey and species does not matter in our eyes."

Nicholas nodded his head as Finnick looked back at the large bull. He almost flinched when the large herbivore smiled. Nicholas wrapped his arm around the smaller fox a little tighter when he felt him jerk slightly. "Show me what it is you are doing here today exactly," the bull said as Nicholas smiled at Finnick and Nick turned to see his father motioning towards the cooler as he set Finnick on the ground again. The bull stepped closer and craned his neck slightly as Nick opened the cooler to reveal dozens of popsicles scattered across the top of ice as he nodded his head. "That's not really going to work is it?" the officer said as he looked into the cooler shaking his head. All the foxes and wolves looked at him with slightly titled lips as he chuckled "Wait here a minute please." Nicholas turned back to Mrs. Lunar shaking his head as he shrugged his shoulders while the boys all watched the bull disappear only to return with another bag of ice. "Take all of those out of there will you?" the officer asked as he pointed to the cooler and the popsicles scattered around the ice. Nicholas just sighed as he began to pick them out handing them to each of the boys until they all had their paws full. They watched as the officer dumped another bag of ice into the cooler until it was almost overflowing and he plucked several of them from the smallest kit making Finnick step back uneasily as he smirked at him.

"If you boys are planning on _selling_ these things, you need to show your customers what they are getting and make them look a little more appealing." Nicholas blinked a few times as the bull looked back at him with a mischievous grin and raised one brow. Nick and Finnick let their mouths fall open as the officer looked at each of them and held one paw out as they all handed them the rest of the popsicles. He stuck them into the ice in an upright position that let them all be seen before he stood up and cocked his head and rubbed his chin. "Still missing something here," he said as he looked around and Finnick startled as he bent and dropped to his knees in front of him. The dark brown fur of the mammal dressed in a blue uniform held out one hoof as he looked at Finnick and the small fox looked back to his father to see him smiling and nodding his head. He looked back and lifted his own paw towards his massive hooves. "Hmm, these aren't popsicles" he said as he examined at the tiny kits paw. "These are paw-psicles."

The bull chuckled as Finnick and Nick both tried to stifle their laughter as the wolves stared in disbelief. He pulled out a large notebook from his back pocket and handed Finnick a red marker. "Well," he said as he looked at the blinking kit and Finnick looked back to Nicholas when he started chuckling. Finnick turned back with a wide grin as he started marking all over the paper and the bull looked at it nodding before he pointed out the 'i' with a suggestion that made Nicholas shake his head and cover his mouth with a paw. Nick stood there looking back and forth between his brother, father and the officer crouching in front of him. The bull stood quickly as Finnick handed him the sign and he shook his head. "No, that's not going to work either," he said as he flipped it around and showed it to the silver tod and Nick looked at it in a questioning fashion just like his father had. The officer chuckled as he flipped it back around. Finnick was moving his head around trying to see what he was doing and stopped as he nodded his head approving of his own work before he flipped it back over again. They all went slack jawed as he handed it back to Finnick when they saw the officer had taken the one meant to be for the price of a dollar and put a large S through it and the number two next to it as their new price. "Can't give those things away can you?" he asked as he smirked at the two kits standing in front of him.

Nicholas could only stand there blinking as the bull reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to his oldest son as he looked back at Finnick. "Two, if you don't mind. And you can keep the change."

Finnick handed him two pawpsicles. "But we can't keep the change Sir! That's not honest and not fair," Nick said as he tried to walk away.

The bull turned around and blinked a few times as he looked at each kit and back to Nicholas. "Really?" he asked as his smile grew wider and he looked to see both the fox kits nodding their heads as Mrs. Lunar covered her mouth and the two wolf cubs shook their heads as their eyes went wider. "What is fair then?" he asked as he looked at the two young kits. Nick and Finnick looked at each other and had a drug out and secretive conversation that had the bull and Nicholas looking back and forth between each other and them before they reached over and pulled four more of their Pawpsicles out and handed them to the chuckling bull. "How is that fair exactly?" he asked as he looked between the two kits.

"You helped us. You showed us how to make them look better so we could give them away or sell them easier. You also gave us too much money and the things to make our sign and gave us your idea for naming them."

Nick said as Finnick nodded his head "And you're a Big Guy like me! These are too small for you and whenever we are here and you are here you can come and get one because you are our friend!" Finnick said as the bull shook his head.

"I'll be da- uh, well, I'll remember that if I see you boys again," he said as he took a few steps towards the silver fox who had his chest puffed out like a rooster. "They really give those things away?" he asked as he leaned towards Nicholas who pointed towards the park across the street. The officer turned to see a large group of mixed species of children and spotted a bus that read Andlerspots Orphanage on the side. The officer stood up smiling wider as he shook his head and turned to see the boys putting the sign into the back of the van. He slapped his hoof onto the silver tods shoulder almost causing the smaller mammals knees to buckle as he tried not to choke on his the pride he was feeling for his sons. "Damn," he whispered to Nicholas as the silver fox smiled wider. "Where are they getting the money to buy those things at?" he asked as he shook his head again.

Nicholas laughed as he leaned forward a little more. "They make them. Popsicle sticks are about 2 cents each and they buy a jumbo pop from a friend who runs a shop in Happy Town. They melt it and refreeze it in those shapes." Nicholas said in a low whisper as he watched all the younger predators cross the street with Jimmy towing the cooler and Mrs. Lunar watching them as she walked behind them. "They used their Birthday money to buy everything."

The officer stood up to his full height as he looked down at the silver fox and stuck a few of the pawpsicles in his mouth. "You adopted him from there?" he asked as he motioned towards the park.

Nicholas looked at the ground and shook his head as he sighed. "No, we were friends with his parents when they passed and he was with us when the accident happened. We just got really lucky with a judge in our district and a wonderful caseworker," he looked back to the boys who were being swarmed by the other children in the park. When Nicholas looked back to the officer he had let his face fall and was staring down at him with wide eyes.

"You are _the_ foxes aren't you?" he asked and Nicholas tilted his head as his brow dropped.

"The foxes?" he asked as he shook his head.

The brown bull laughed as he stuck the other two pawpsicles in his mouth and tossed the sticks into the trash can standing next to the curb. "Lots of rumors going around about your family, but no one knows your names. Should have realized it when I saw his birth certificate. Seems you have started stirring some things in the community about mammals adopting other species and stereotypes, things like that." he chomped into the last two Pawpsicles and tossed the sticks into the trash can. Nicholas was frowning as he rubbed his paws together nervously. "Don't worry Mr. Wilde. We aren't legally allowed to discuss any cases we may come across unless it is in court, and I have no reason to make a report on any of this. I do hope you will explain to your sons why I was throwing so many questions at you and the…" the officer ran a paw over his head as he scrunched his lips together "…attitude, I had about it."

Nicholas stuck a paw out as he nodded and the bull took it in a friendly shake as he tipped his head slightly. "Just doing your job Sir" Nicholas said as they both smiled at each other and the bull shook his head again as he let go and gave a final glance to the park before he walked away.

Nicholas stood there leaning against a light post with his paws stuck in his pockets as he watched the officer cross the street. His eyes were training back and forth between the bull and his kits and the two cubs handing out pawpsicles to all the children in the park. Several adults had come and were talking to all of them as they kept reaching in and pulling more from the ice. A few he recognized as workers from the orphanage and a few he saw were parents of other kits who were playing at the park. His ears perked and he jolted when he heard screaming and was nearly hit by a car when he tried to dash across the street. He gave a weak apology to the Giraffe whose head was stuck out of the top of his car as he grit his teeth towards the fox. Nicholas rushed into the park where he had last seen his sons and the crowd that had gathered and were readily screaming. When he finally broke through the crowd his heart sank at seeing the overturned cooler and pawpsicles scattered on the ground as both his sons cowered in front of a large tiger in a blue uniform. One that was all too familiar. He ground his teeth together as he stepped through the adult mammals who were openly yelling at the officer, including several from the orphanage and Mrs. Lunar.

Nicholas made his way to the boys and the cooler as he bit his lip and dumped the rest of the ice into the grass. "CLEAN THAT UP FOX!" the larger officer screamed as Nicholas' ears dipped back. Nicholas looked to see his sons watching him wide eyed and full of fear as he smiled and started picking up the ice and putting it back into the cooler. The adults around the little gathering were screaming and shouting again about how the officer had been the one who had intentionally knocked it over and made the mess as the tiger folded his arms in a triumphant stance as he towered over the smaller foxes. A low growl from the tiger had Nick and Finnick curling into each other as Nicholas tipped his head towards them. They both settled into where they were and kept from moving as he continued to pick up the ice and half smashed pawpsicles out of the grass. Nicholas kept his eyes locked on both boys in a reassuring smile as he blindly reached for anything in his peripheral vision to stick back into the cooler, until the little crowd around them went silent and he looked to see the workers from the orphanage ushering the children back to the bus. He looked back to both the boys who had looked behind him before they set their eyes on him again and he quickly shifted his to the ground letting them know not to make eye contact again. Nick and Finnick both averted their eyes to the ground again as Nicholas heard someone step behind him.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked as he continued to clean up the ice from the grass.

"Just cleaning up my mess Sir," he said as he kept his eyes to the ground.

"It is not your mess to clean Mr. Wilde." Nicholas nearly jumped as the cooler was tipped over again and he fell back on his tail before he slowly lifted his eyes to the officer in front of him. The bull stood there with his arms crossed and a deep frown as he looked back to the tiger and snorted "Clean it up Canine." The silver tods eyes went wide as his sons snickered and he looked at them nearly petrified as he shook his head. They both stopped giggling as the tiger let out a loud growl that had them both shivering where they sat not far from their father on the ground. "Go back to your vehicles please," the bull officer stated as he kept an eye on the other officer. The other mammals in the park slowly left the scene as Mrs. Lunar tried to kneel in front of Nicholas. He simply shook his head slightly and discretely pointed to her van. The she wolf let her shoulders fall as she motioned for her sons and Nicholas watched as they walked back to their car.

"CLEAN IT UP OFFICER CANINE!" the bull repeated and the cat roared through the growl he was failing to control.

Finnick bolted from Nick and ran into Nicholas' arms just before the larger red kit followed him.

"Stay calm boys," Nicholas whispered as they both buried themselves in his chest and neck.

The bull watched as the silver tod wrapped both his sons in his arms and his tail curled around the front of his body shielding both of them from nearly everything from the outside world. He grit his teeth and his frown deepened as the older fox was whispering to his boys about staying calm and controlling their emotions and their actions when things got dangerous. "Mr. Wilde, please take your sons back to the vehicle and wait there for further instructions."

Nicholas attempted to sit up further but froze as the tiger roared again. "DON'T MOVE FOX!" Officer Canine shouted as he tried to sit up. The large striped cat smiled from ear to ear as the fox froze and his ears tipped back as he curled around the two kits in his lap. He cringed as he wrapped his arms around both the kits in his lap tighter as he closed his eyes and dipped his head over theirs as his paws cupped each of their heads closer to his chest.

The bull took a few steps and stood behind the foxes in front of the tiger as he lifted his head. "Mr. Wilde, return to the vehicle NOW," he said as he kept a dead face on the tiger. Officer Canine growled again as he stepped closer to the other officer.

Nicholas lifted his head slightly "We can clean it up Sir. We don't want to cause any pro-" T

he bull snorted loud enough to drown out anything else Nicholas had tried to say as the tiger took another step forward. "Officer Gaur, you're getting on in years. Aren't you looking forward to a vacation?" the tiger almost purred as he smirked at the large bull. Officer Gaur folded his arms over as he pulled his chest higher, making sure he was indeed looking down at the large predator in front of him as he smiled.

"I guess you haven't been paying attention have you Officer Canine?" he asked as he raised one brow over the growing smile plastered across his muzzle. The cat frowned as he tilted his head. "It's Deputy Chief, Officer," he said as he dipped his head a little closer to the striped cat. The tiger curled his lips as he stepped back and the bull took another step towards him. "Hmm, what do we have here? An officer harassing citizens, due to their species and causing civil unrest. Damage to personal property and possible threats, definite intimidation… should I go on?" he asked as the tigers frown deepened.

"You-"

The bull shook his head as he watched the tiger flex and curl his claws out of their sheaths "Careful Canine. Three strikes for citizens and officers where those little _puppies_ are concerned," he said as he flicked his eyes to the cats claws. "I believe you have been on record twice already having a little issue with those _appendages_ of yours. You do know what happens if you are found using them three times in any incident considered unjustified _don't you_?" The cat gulped as he took another step back while the bull nodded his head. "This is my jurisdiction Canine. I am your superior officer here. CLEAN THAT UP NOW!"

The tiger made a slow path around him and knelt in the grass before he started scooping up the ice and slush in the grass. "No," the bull said as he started putting it back into the cooler. "Go find a trash bag. The foxes are not carrying trash home Canine." The tiger curled his lip as he looked at the three foxes huddled in the grass and Nicholas turned his eyes away from the burning gaze of the larger predator as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Officer Gaur tipped the cooler back over and dumped it into the grass before he picked it up off the ground and inspected it making sure it wasn't damaged. He nodded his head after seeing it was still intact and motioned for the foxes to follow him as he watched the cat walk back to his patrol car and start digging through his trunk.

Nicholas stood and kept Finnick in one arm as Nick stayed attached to his other. He gently pushed him forward as he began to walk back to the van. Officer Gaur opened the back of the van as the wolves watched him from the front seat. He rolled the cooler over the back of the floor into the van before he looked back to see Nicholas looking down at his oldest son as Finnick curled into his neck.

"You come back here anytime you like," he said and all three of the foxes looked at him as if he were insane before he started laughing. "I've been working for captain of this district for several years. I was going to retire, but got a promotion instead. My officers aren't going to be doing anything like that again. I'm still out here keeping an eye on them and it will be a few more years before I get the chance to fill those 'shoes', but I'm already seeing myself wearing those stripes!"

Nicholas chuckled as he shook his head and let Finnick down into the back of the van as Nick crawled in beside him. "Aren't we taking the car home Dad?" Finnick asked as he looked across the street. "Yes, but we are waiting here for Mr. Lunar first. We can't leave the lady alone without an escort can we?" he asked as all the boys in the van looked to the blushing she wolf and back to the grinning silver fox standing at the open back doors. Nicholas jolted forward again as the a large set of hooves smacked him on the back and he turned to see the bull shaking his head as his chest started bouncing.

"Who says chivalry is dead?" the officer laughed and Nicholas scratched the back of his neck as he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Boys," Nicholas said as the bull stepped closer to the van.

Nick and Finnick gave each other a smirk before they bounced off the floor and right into the large bull. His eyes went wide and he let out an 'oof' as they both hit his chest and attempted to hug him. Mrs. Lunar was giggling as the bulls face turned red and Nicholas covered his mouth in an attempt to hide his smile as they both looked up at the large herbivore. "Thank you," they both said as the bull blinked down at them. He turned to see Nicholas covering his muzzle with one paw before his eyes shifted from his kits to the stunned face of the officer standing in front of them.

"How old are they?" he asked as he looked back at the two kits.

"Nine and twelve," the silver fox stated as he tried not to laugh.

The bull nodded his head as he chuckled "That explains it then, that and the good rearing they're obviously getting." This time when the giggling and laughing from the she wolf and cubs from the front seat started it was Nicholas who had turned his eyes as his ears turned a few shades darker.

"Dad," Nick said as he tilted his brow and the officer gave him a side glance when Finnick pointed a claw at him.

"Oh uhm, Thank you Sir," Nicholas said as he stuffed his paws into his pocket to keep from scratching his neck again.

The large bull chuckled as he stepped from the car and waved before he walked back into the park. Nicholas shook his head as he sat on the edge of the vans floor. "What's the world coming to?" he asked as all the boys sat around him.

Mrs. Lunar stepped around the doors as she looked at the park and back to the foxes and her cubs. "Better," she said as she folded her arms over her chest and smiled. Nick and Finnick both tilted their heads as their father started laughing and Jimmy and Johnny were both just as curious.

The silver fox turned back to them as Mrs. Lunar sat on the other side of the open doors. "What did you think about him when you first met him boys?" Nicholas asked and they all looked between each other with small frowns before they looked to see him smirking at them as he nodded his head. "Speciest Jerk?" he asked and they all looked at the floor before they heard him chuckle again. "Here's a good lesson boys, not just for cops, but for mammals in general. First impressions aren't always the correct impression. You thought he was picking on us because we were foxes and predators when he was actually worried about a very young fox kit being with a group of other predators that weren't his species. When Finnick said I was his father he thought maybe we had taken him from someone or something worse. He was trying to make sure Finnick was safe. This works both ways because I think we may have surprised him too." Nicholas looked back to see all the boys with their teeth showing in open mouthed smiles. "You should never ignore a gut feeling about someone or a situation that might make you uncomfortable. But once in a while it can be a big misunderstanding."

He pointed across the street as he gave Mrs. Lunar a questioning glance. The she wolf shrugged her shoulders as she nodded her head. "See that mongoose over there?" he asked and they all stuck their heads out of the back of the van to get a quick peek before darting back into the van. "What's wrong with her?" Nicholas asked and they all looked at each other before they started throwing answers out that had the silver fox and she wolf perking their ears.

"Drugs," Jimmy said.

Johnny shook his head "No it's fleas," he said as he crossed his arms.

Nick looked at Finnick and the small fox scrunched his nose up as he looked out the van to see her again. She was dressed in a very flowing two layered dress that had large flowers printed all over it. Nick looked and saw a large ring on her finger and an expensive bag draped over her shoulder as she continually scratched her arms or legs, occasionally flicking her ears and running her claws down the fur on her neck.

"She's sick," Finnick said and they all looked at him as Nicholas tilted his head and Nick smirked at him.

"Why do you think that kitto?" Nicholas asked as he sat back a little further. Finnick looked to see Nick smiling before he looked back out of the van again. "She's too pretty to be doing drugs, I mean she don't look like she has any marks on her, she's not nervous or fidgety, she's just itchy, and her fur isn't as shiny as it should be. So she has to be sick."

Nicholas turned to his older son trying to hide the fact that he was trembling from his children and their friends. "What do you think Nick?"

Nick looked at her again as she crossed the street and walked towards a midsized compact car. "I think he's right….."


	23. Chapter 23

**I was blessed with children who did things like this….**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters**

* * *

 **The Broken Mould; Never Too Old To Learn**

Linkin Park; One More Light

"She's wearing really expensive clothes and jewelry, even her bag is one of the ones they sell in the off the shelf stores at the upper mall. Her car isn't the most expensive but it's a high end model too. Her fur is too thin and her eyes look tired. I think Finnick is right. She's sick, I don't think she's doing drugs or has fleas. Mostly mammals who can't afford medications get fleas, and if she was doing drugs that bad she wouldn't still have all those nice things, she has money, so she has to be sick." Nick leaned back into the van again. Finnick was glowing as Nicholas nodded and Nick poked him with his elbow making him shrug.

Nicholas stood up and all the boys froze as he called out to the small female. She turned as she opened her car door and her face dropped as she looked at the fox approaching her. Nicholas softened his smile as much as possible as he slowed his steps. "I'm sorry Ma'am. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just trying to teach my sons about other species and how to interact with them accordingly in different social settings so they wouldn't be misunderstood and was hoping you might be willing to help?" he asked as his ears dipped back in a submissive gesture. The little female looked past him into the van and saw all the young faces watching wide eyed as her smile brightened.

"Well, I think you are doing a fine job so far," she said as she closed the door and extended her paw "My name is Annie Sleeks."

Nicholas extended a paw and gently took hers, noticing how badly her smaller paws trembled as he tipped it to one side and laid a gentle kiss on her paw "Nicholas Wilde Ma'am."

She giggled as she stuck her other paw on her chest "Oh I have to meet your boys now!" she said as she stepped closer to him. The silver tod bowed his head slightly as he kept hold of her paw and guided her back to the van. The young predators in the back hopped out as Mrs. Lunar stood to greet the young lady.

"Ms. Sleeks, these are my son's Nick and Finnick and their friends Jimmy and Johnny. Their mother Mrs. Lunar," he said as he pointed to each of them. The small female smiled as she waved and they all smiled back before they caught sight of Nicholas twitching his free paw towards the ground with one finger extended. They all greeted her and shook her paw as she stepped closer keeping their conversations light and friendly. They were all surprised when she opened up and explained to them that she had a degenerative muscle disease that she took a lot of medications for that suppressed her immune system and Nicholas shook his paw again as Nick took hold of one of her paws. The red fox kit looked at her trembling paws and back to his father as he gave his son a warning glance.

"You are curious aren't you?" she asked as she looked up at him. Nick looked back at his father who had tilted his head slightly and the small female stood as she looked back at him. "It's alright Mr. Wilde. I actually do a lot of seminars trying to teach other mammals about this and it doesn't bother me to answer questions."

Nicholas looked at her as he scratched his chin. "They can be very… tenacious Ms. Sleeks," he replied as he lifted his brows.

The dark furred female giggled as she turned back to the curious faces "Well how else are you going to learn if you don't ask questions? You know the only stupid question is the one you don't ask right?" she said and Nicholas shook his head smiling as she was bombarded with questions. "I have a disease called myasthenia gravis. It is a problem with my immune system and it's almost like my immune system attacks my muscles and bones. It can make me feel very weak and tired and lose control of motor functions once in a while. That is why I take so many different medications to try and keep it calm." Nick tilted his head and looked down at her before he looked at Finnick.

"But you are so tiny," Nick said as he examined one of her shaking paws "Does it hurt?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, and no it doesn't really hurt, not very often, it just makes me feel very tired sometimes."

Finnick lowered his brows as he shook his head "Will you get better?" he asked and she gave him a little smile.

"No, there is no cure for it yet. It was something I was born with and is coded into my genes. But I'm still happy! See, I'm getting married next week!" she said as she showed off the ring on her finger.

"Lucky guy," Nick said and cleared his throat as his ears tipped back when his father narrowed his eyes as she giggled again. Finnick rolled his eyes as Jimmy and Johnny snickered behind them and Mrs. Lunar shook her head as she smirked at the silver fox.

"He gets that from his father you know," the she wolf said as the mongoose turned and saw the older tods ears dip back as he tried to straighten his tie.

"Oh I definitely see that," the little female cooed as she looked to a very nervous older fox who was scratching the back of his neck again.

She turned again with a mischievous grin as she looked up at the red kit in front of her "I am twenty six years old, how old are you Nick?" she asked.

Nick looked back at his father who had tipped a brow at him again. "Twelve Ma'am," he answered and she looked at all the other boys.

"Are you all the same age?" she asked and they shook their heads as they pointed at Finnick.

The small fox sighed as he crossed his arms "I'm nine," he said as he huffed.

The little female bent her knees and was right on level with him as she beamed "You know being the youngest has its advantages too. I am the youngest in my family," She leaned forward a little closer to him and barely whispered "They will spoil you more, you get away with more than the older ones do and on top of that you will stay pretty longer, or in your case, cuter."

Finnicks ears dipped back slightly as a slight blush crawled through his ears before it hit him full force and he looked up at Nick smirking before he stuck his tongue out at his brother. "I told ya I was the cute one to the girls!" he said as he tipped his head back and forth in a cocky manor.

Annie giggled again as Nick narrowed his eyes while she attempted to stand back up. Her paw hit the ground and her knees gave out as Nick jumped in front of her catching her and lifting her back to her feet. The red fox kits ears tipped back and he turned a brighter shade of red as his father stepped up and took her paw again. "Thank you," she said as she smiled at Nick who had his ears pinned back as he nodded his head and kept his eyes to the ground. She giggled again as Nicholas held one of her paws. "It was very nice to talk to all of you, but I should go home or my fiancé is going to start worrying again."

Nicholas nodded as she waved at them before he walked her back to her car. When he returned they all waved again as she drove past them. Finnick started snickering as Nick turned around and narrowed his eyes before the two wolf cubs were laughing too. "Smooth Nick, you always choke when someone touches you though," Johnny said as Finnick started cackling.

"Shut up!" Nick grumbled. Finnick snickered again as Nicholas shook his head.

"How come you do that when you can talk the way you do?" Finnick asked as Nick frowned and bristled again.

"He does that because he is a red fox, and when you get a little older Finnick you will understand it too, because fennec foxes are the same way." Nicholas said.

Mrs. Lunar nodded her head "So are wolves." She said to the two shocked pups in front of her. "We mate for life," she turned as another car parked on the side of the curb and a dark brown furred wolf stepped out of the car. He looked as if someone had sewn his eyebrows over his eyes into a permanent scowl or as if there was too much muscle over his eyes.

Finnick and Nick stood there frozen as he walked towards the light grey furred she wolf. The smile that fell on his face looked as out of place as a fish trying to swim through the air. "Holy crap," Nick whispered as Finnick's mouth fell open. Nick jerked when he heard his father let out an almost imperceptible growl. "S-Sorry Dad," he said as he flicked his eyes to his father and back to the wolf who was now wrapping his arms around his mate. Nicholas pushed the fur back down on the back of his neck as he watched his sons. They both stood there open mouthed and gawking at the two wolves who were greeting each other beside the van. Jimmy and Johnny had tilted their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

Nicholas gave them a questioning glance. He shook his head as he stepped away from the van. "Boys," he said as he motioned towards the two wolves. Nick and Finnick snapped their jaws shut as they watched the two wolves. Nicholas had to prod both of them when they stared as if they were star struck at the larger canines.

"T-Thank you for helping us Mr. and Mrs. Lunar," Nick said as Finnick continued to gawk at them wide eyed. The wolf didn't say anything as he stuck a thumb up in the air and let one side of his muzzle curl into a… smile? Nick blinked a few times when he turned after he heard the two wolf cubs chuckling.

"He doesn't talk much" Jimmy said as he pointed back at his father. The wolf shrugged his shoulders before he pointed to the two young cubs and threw his thumb back over his shoulder towards the car. Jimmy and Johnny ran past Nick and Finnick laughing as the two fox kits kept gawking at their parents.

Nicholas rolled his eyes as he placed a paw on Nicks back and pushed him towards their car as he picked up a frozen Finnick from the ground. "What the devil has gotten into you two tonight?" he asked as he pressed his paw into Nicks back. Finnick was looking over Nicholas' shoulder as Nick kept his head turned to watch the wolves getting into their cars and pull away from the curb.

"It's them!" Finnick purred as he watched them turn a corner. Nicholas looked at the small fox with a furrowed brow and back to Nick to see the red fox kit shaking his head as he opened the door to the car.

"Them? Of course it's them. You've been friends with them for years," he said as he let Finnick down into the car. He shook his head again as he closed the door and opened the drivers side before he slid in behind the wheel.

"Holy crap," Nick muttered again as he stared off blankly through the windshield.

Nicholas growled loud enough for it to echo through the car as he turned in his seat. Nick went pale after seeing his father fighting not to show his teeth. "S-Sorry Dad."

Nicholas narrowed his eyes. "That's twice boy, and in front of other mammals you know better than to talk like that around. You two are going to explain this to me when we get home. Seat belts -now."

Nick pulled his eyes to the floor as he fastened his seat belt and Finnick was breathing a little a faster than he should have been. "Yes Sir," they both said as Nicholas looked over the seat at them again. He shook his head as he started the car and it was a silent drive home as both the young tods kept giving each other tentative looks and staring out the windows. When he pulled into the driveway and they all stepped out of the car he shook his head again as both boys froze and looked towards the Lunar house. He cleared his throat loudly and they both snapped their heads towards him as he stuck his paws on his hips.

"Kitchen table now" Niholas said as he curled his lips. Nick and Finnick gave each other a quick glance before they bolted through the door and rushed into the kitchen. Rose stood from the couch as they ran past her and put her paws up in the air as Nicholas walked into the house shaking his head frowning.

"What's going on?" she asked and he pointed to the kitchen.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out," Nicholas said as he walked through the living room with Rose following him. He stepped into the kitchen and pulled a chair out turning it around backwards before he sat down and Rose dipped her ears back as he drummed his claws on the table. Nick and Finnick kept their heads down and looked at him over their brows as their shoulders scrunched up. "Explain to me why you are saying things like that- in front of other mammals." Nicholas asked as he pointed to Nick and the red tod cast his eyes to the floor before Nicholas pointed at Finnick. "And why you lost the ability to speak and be polite enough to say Thank you to the mammals that have been helping you two for the last couple of months driving that cooler to another district for you?" Finnick tried to talk a few but only succeeded in moving his mouth a few times before he snapped his jaw shut. Rose leaned back into the wall as she watched her mate and children knowing not to get involved because of how Nicholas had turned the chair and was fighting not to bare his teeth.

"D-Dad," Nick said as he swallowed. The silver fox turned his lip up as he looked at his oldest son. "Have you ever met Mr. L-Lunar before tonight?" he asked and Nicholas shook his head. "Do you know anything about them?" Nick asked as he put his paws on the table and leaned forward a little.

Nicholas lowered his brow into a deep frown "I've seen him around the neighborhood but never actually met him until tonight. Their personal business is their own and not yours," he said as he pointed a claw at both boys.

Nick swallowed again as he bit his lip "H-how come they don't live with a pack like other wolves do? Do you know why?" Nick asked as his father fought not to growl again.

"That is not your business boy." He said as he ground his teeth together and spoke through pursed lips.

Nick looked to see Finnick breathing little faster and Nicholas tilted his head. "Finnick?" he asked and the smaller kit only managed to look at him briefly before he zoned out again.

Nicholas began to worry as Nick kept an eye on the smaller fox and moved his chair closer to his brother. He rolled his eyes as he let out a heavy breath "There is a rumor, and it is just a rumor as far as I know, that the reason they don't live in a pack community is because they are from two different packs and they didn't have either of their council's approval to be mated. They were both supposed to marry someone else and left so they could be with each other."

Nick bolted from his chair as Finnick started to let out something between small whines and chirps. His eyes rolled back into his head just before he fell over and Nick caught him when he fell off the chair as Rose yelped. Nicholas jumped from his chair and rushed to the side of the table with Rose as they all tried to figure out what was wrong with the little tod. Except for Nick who was grinning from ear to ear as he started snickering while he was running his paw over Finnicks head. Rose and Nicholas stopped fussing when they heard him giggling. "What the devil is wrong with you tonight?" Nicholas asked as he looked at the two kits as Finnick started groaning and his eyes fluttered open.

"Wha happen?" Finnick asked as he tried to sit up in Nicks lap.

Nick laughed as he looked down at the smaller fox "You fainted."

Finnick growled at him as he clutched his head "Guys don't faint stupid!"

Nicholas crossed his arms scowling at them as Rose tried to get Finnick away from his brother "You faaaaiinted," Nick sing songed as his brother growled at him again.

"Guys don't faint STUPID! They pass out!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Nicholas yelled as the two young foxes started arguing and attempted to start wrestling as Rose shook her head "I want to know what has gotten into you two tonight, RIGHT NOW." Both young tods ears dipped back as their heads fell and Finnick slipped off Nicks lap onto the floor next to him. Nicholas kept his arms crossed while he stayed on his knees in front of them. Rose stood and took a seat in a chair as she watched the boys glancing at each other while they stayed still. "Well?" Nicholas asked as he tilted his head. Finnick cleared his throat as he looked up at his father.

"I think it would be better if we uhm…. showed you," he said and both him and Nick cringed when their father let out a low warning growl again.

Rose brushed her paw along Nicholas' back and he let out a sigh as his shoulders slumped and his eyes rolled. "Fine, show me, and this… Better. Be. Good."

Nick and Finnick glanced at each other before Nicholas looked back at Rose and tapped his claws on his legs. She clapped her paws together and they both bolted off the floor and ran out of the kitchen as Rose tried to smother her muzzle with her paws. Nicholas leaned forward and lifted himself off the floor before he turned and stuck his paws on his hips as his tail slashed around angrily behind him. "Patience is a virtue!" she signed as he curled his lips and gave her a dirty smirk.

"I'll show you patience vixen," he said as he leaned forward and tipped his head towards her. Rose flushed for a second before she lifted her brows and let her eyes widen as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Really?" she asked with a single wave of her paw and he narrowed his eyes before he let out a growl that showed his teeth and buried his muzzle into her neck making her giggle just before he was snickering at the shivers rushing through her. She shook herself as she shoved him away and shook a finger at him "Bad Fox!" she signed and he let one side of his muzzle curl up as her eyes went wide again.

"I'll show you a bad fox too," he said as he bounced his brows several times and she tapped her claws on the table before she lifted her paws again.

"You better be good," she signed and rolled her eyes giggling after he nodded his head

"Oh, I'll be really good," he smirked as Nick and Finnick rushed back into the kitchen with a book.

They froze as they saw their father burying his muzzle into their Mothers neck as she fought not to let her chair tip while she giggled at the fox who was rumbling into her fur. She wrapped her paws around his neck in a tight squeeze when she spotted the boys and let out a low whimper that had him lifting and turning his head towards the two kits. He let go of her and sat in the chair next to her as his face went flat and he tapped the table again prompting both of them to get to the point. Finnick crawled into the chair and Nick crawled in after him before he pulled the smaller tod into his lap. Finnick looked up at him frowning as he sat the book on the table. Nicholas thought for a moment he might have to yell again just before Nick pointed at the book and Finnick started flipping through pages before he landed on one and froze again. They both blinked a few times before Nick started to say "Holy cr- and Finnick rammed his elbow into his chest as Nicholas let out a low growl again.

Rose sat there slack jawed looking at her sons as Nick groaned and rubbed his belly after Finnick had shoved an elbow into his gut. She looked back to see Nicholas shaking his head at both of them as she blinked. "I told you," he said as Finnick laid the book down flat and turned it before Nick pushed it towards his father. Nicholas pulled the book over as he kept an eye on the two young tods across the table from him. He turned his eyes to the page and read the first caption of **'Popocatepetl and Izaccihuati'** before he cast his eyes back to his sons with a heavy frown.

"This does not explain anything," he said as his frown deepened.

Nick and Finnick looked at each other before they turned back to their father. "Turn the page Dad," Nick said as Nicholas tapped the table with his claws again. Nicholas kept drumming the table and Nick knew his father was losing the little bit of patience he had left when even after his mother had been brushed his arm his eyes stayed glued to the two kits in front of him. He swallowed again as he pulled Finnick into his lap further and rested his head on top of the smaller foxes. "Please Dad?" he asked with his best puppy eyes and Nicholas tapped his claws again before he looked down at Finnick. The smaller tod was eyeing the book anxiously as he fought not to kick his feet and Nicholas licked one of his fingers before he stuck it on the page to flip it over. Rose looked at the page and shook her head not understanding what the problem was when Nicholas finally shifted his eyes away from his sons and onto the page. Rose was looking back and forth between them.

Nicholas shook his head and ran his paw over the glossy photo in the book. He held it up a little higher "Holy Crap," he muttered as his jaw dropped and Roses jaw dropped farther after Nicholas blinked a few times.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Nick screamed as Finnick's eyes lit up and he leaned towards the table with a huge smile. Nick smacked his paws over his muzzle as Rose frowned at him and then she smacked Nicholas on the shoulder. The older tod flinched a little away from her as he shook his head and let the book fall open on the table.

"Rose? Have you ever met or seen the Lunar's?" he asked and she lifted her brow as she nodded her head. "Up close?" he asked as she folded her arms and sighed again. He shoved the book towards her and she looked at the page from a story she had probably read to both boys at least a dozen times. The art however, was always snatched by a small cream tod who fawned over the pictures in the book. Her brow rose as she looked over the picture really well for the first time and she turned to see Finnick glowing.

"It's them!" he said as he bounced in the seat in front of Nick. She smacked both paws over her muzzle as she started laughing.

"That is what all the fuss was about tonight? Because they look like the wolves from your stories?" she asked and Finnick nodded his head as Nick snickered behind him.

"You gotta admit Mom, they really do look like that," Nick said as he pointed to the book in front of her.

"And they gave up everything to be with each other!" Finnick said as he bounced a little more.

Nicholas grunted as he stood from his chair "Be that as it may, you two still need to fix this. You need to apologize for how you behaved tonight and give them proper thanks for them helping you. You fix your mistakes boys. You understand me?"

Rose looked to see both boys dip their ears back "Yes Sir," they said as he leaned over and kissed Rose "I need a shower. It's been a long day." They watched him shuffle through the kitchen and heard him climb up the stairs before both boys turned back to their mother.

"Can we do it now?" Finnick asked as he leaned towards the book again. She looked at the clock on the wall as she shrugged her shoulders "You better hurry before it gets too late, they should be home by now," she hadn't even finished signing as they both grabbed for the book and rushed out of the kitchen. She was shaking her head when she felt the front door slam and lifted her eyes as Nicholas tapped on the floor above her. Rose walked through the kitchen and made her way through the living room and up the stairs. She poked her head into the bathroom to see him already in the shower as she knocked on the wall to get his attention.

Nicholas opened the shower door a little so she could see him talking "The fur dryer is still on the fritz and I forgot, can you bring me a few extra towels Rose?" he wiped the water out of his eyes from the spray just in time to see her leaving the room before he closed the door again and started combing through his fur with the brush that kept loose or stray fur from clogging the drains. Something everyone in Happy Town had to deal with as the pipes were never upgraded like in the larger districts. Rose left the towels sitting next to the sink before she made her way back down the stairs to wait for the boys to return.

Nick and Finnick ran down the side walk to the Lunar's door and knocked. They stood there trying not to jump up and down when the large wolf came to the door and Finnick froze when it opened and he saw the large male with the brow that seemed to have grown over his eyes. Nick nudged his brother back to the land of the conscious before he asked if they could come in and talk to him and his wife. The wolf shrugged his shoulders as he stepped to one side to allow them to enter their home. Jimmy and Johnny paced through the living room and stopped tilting their heads at the two foxes who were standing in front of their door. "What are you guys doing here?" Jimmy asked as Johnny looked back into another room. Mrs. Lunar yelped when she stepped out into the living room and tried to rush back into her bedroom. Her mate was chuckling as she started mumbling about being half naked in front of strange little foxes. Nick grabbed Finnicks shoulder after he saw the smaller tods eyes go wide at the little green nightgown the she wolf was wearing. He squeezed his brothers shoulder as he let out a small whine that made Nick snicker as the two wolf pups started scowling at him.

Nick put out a defensive paw as they stepped closer to them. "We will explain everything!" Nick said as he flipped his ears back and lowered his eyes. Their father stood there watching when his mate came back into the room wearing a thick robe that covered her from neck to ankles.

"You two are walking on thin ice," Johnny said as he ticked his eyes to his mother and back to the foxes in front of him.

"We're really sorry about what happened tonight. We shouldn't have acted like that and it was really rude to talk like that and not apologize or say Thank you in the right way. We wanted to come and explain why we did that," Nick said as he shoved Finnick forward. Nick fought not to snicker as his brother held the book out to the large wolf in front of him and his mate took a place at his side.

"P-Page 214," Finnick said as he shifted his eyes to the floor and the large wolf looked like he was trying to lift one brow but not succeeding in his efforts. He flipped the book open and turned several pages before he looked down at the small fox in front of him and then to Nick who was grinning ear to ear. Nick pulled his lips into his mouth and covered his muzzle with both paws when the wolf started making a sound that almost sounded like he was hissing.

Jimmy and Johnny cocked their heads and their mouths fell open as their father laughed and handed the book to his mate. He barely made it out of the room as Mrs. Lunar watched him trying to catch his breath through the hissing laughter that caused him to fall into one of the walls as he tried to drag himself out of the room. He stuck one thumb up in the air just before he rushed into another room. Jimmy and Johnny both looked at their mother as she held her eyes on the door he had left through. "What did you guys do?" Jimmy asked as he stepped closer to the grinning red kit.

"Dad never laughs like that," Johnny said as he leaned forward a little trying to see around his mother into the room where a frantic hissing continued to echo out of the room. Mrs. Lunar turned shaking her head smiling as she looked at the book in her paws. She stuck a paw on her chest and cooed as she looked down at the tiny fox in front of her.

"Awww," she said as she bent her knees trying to get closer to eye level with the little tod in front of her. "No wonder you are always so nervous around me, and now him," she reached out and ran her claws over the small foxes head. She scratched behind his ears and Finnick leaned into it as she giggled.

Jimmy and Johnny started a low growl that was ceased as soon as their mother raised her eyes to them. "It is not what you two have been thinking, stop that," she said and they both looked as if they were trying to show all their gums in some kind of awkward smile as their tails tucked under and their ears folded back before she stood up again and handed the little fox his book back.

"We're sorry about earlier Mrs. Lunar," Finnick almost whined "I wasn't trying to be rude or seem ungrateful for all your help."

The she wolf laughed as she set her paws in front of herself "Well, I would be nervous too if I met someone who looked like living Gods." Her sons ears shot up as Nick bounced his knees. Jimmy and Johnny looked at him wide eyed as he nodded and pointed to the book Finnick was holding.

The two wolf pups walked to Finnick and he opened the book to the page as they looked over it and then back to their mother. Their eyes shot to the door where their father stood wiping his eyes before they looked at the picture again. "Holy Crap!" they said in unison and their father started hissing again as he tried to keep himself in an upright position as he leaned against the door frame. The she wolf was covering her mouth as her boys started giggling and their father stumbled out of the room and fell to his knees as he fought to catch his breath. He waved for both the little fox kits and Nick and Finnick looked at each other before they walked towards him.

The brown and white wolf was gasping as he pulled them both into his chest. Jimmy and Johnny stood frozen as they watched their father _mark_ both of the little fox kits as he ran his muzzle over the top of their heads. "Jasper!" his mate hissed as he let them go and tried to stand. Nick and Finnick turned wide eyed looking at the two wolf cubs as the two cubs yelled 'HOLY CRAP!' again.

Mrs. Lunar stuck both paws over her mouth as the two wolf cubs and Nick and Finnick turned to see their father fall over laughing again as he clutched his sides in an awkward self hug. " I… could…not… help … Mel!" he said through hisses as his sons started giggling again and his mate was growing misty eyed as Finnick and Nick looked around confused.

"You two just got accepted into our pack," Johnny said as Jimmy giggled again. The two young fox kits looked at each other open mouthed as they shook their heads.

"Holy crap!" they both said together and snapped their heads back as the large wolf on the floor belted out a laugh that had his mouth open wide enough you could see all his teeth and tonsils as he rolled around on the floor.

Finnick curled his brows as he looked up at Nick "How come it's so funny?" he asked and Nick quirked a brow as his smile kept growing wider. He looked back to the nearly hysterical male wolf on the floor as he nodded his head towards him "Because Finnick, he thinks this is some "Holy"….."Crap." Nick said and the wolf sat up for a brief moment heaving just before he pointed a finger at Nick and fell back only started all over again.

Finnick shook his head "I don't get it."

The wolf started laughing hard enough that his face and chest fur had started to look red through his flushed skin as his tail beat against the carpet. Mrs. Lunar was stifling her own giggles as she stepped around her mate and towards the two young tods before she led them back to the door. "You two better go home before your mother starts to worry. Besides that if you stay any longer I'm afraid he might bust his gut or suffocate."

Nick and Finnick looked back to see the wolf on the floor start hissing again before he stuck one fist in the air with an upturned thumb towards them. Jimmy and Johnny smiled at them before they turned and Mrs. Lunar closed the door after scratching both of them on the head.

Finnick stopped just outside the door as he looked up at Nick "Does this mean I'm a wolf?" he asked and Nick bit his tongue as he nodded his head. He couldn't keep the laughter down when the smaller tod started jumping around and screaming. "I'M A WOLF! I'M A WOLF!" There was a brief moment of silence just before he started laughing when the wolf inside started _howling_ in laughter. It only got worse when Finnick joined them and the howling coming from the largest male turned back into cackles and gasps of breath Nick could hear from outside their front door after his family had joined him.

"Come on Big Guy, we better go home before Mom makes her own search party." Nick started walking back towards their home. Finnick kept a happy bounce in his steps as he walked beside his brother.

Rose was sitting at the kitchen table again when Finnick and Nick came in to the kitchen bouncing off the walls. Her nose twitched a few times as they finally settled at the table and explained what had happened. Her brows furrowed and she sat stock still as Nicholas walked back into the kitchen with a pair of pajama pants on and a towel hanging from his shoulder. He went to the sink and froze as he lifted his snout into the air and took a few deep sniffs before he turned and landed his eyes on the foxes sitting at the table. He looked at Rose and she shied her eyes away as both boys began to shout and explain what had happened before she hurriedly told them to go and take a bath hoping they were too preoccupied to notice their father was grinding his teeth and clenching his fists as he stood there trying not to explode. Once she had them out of the room she took a few cautious steps towards her mate with her paws held up in a calming motion.

"Don't you try to down play this Rose!" he seethed through his teeth as he spoke in a low whisper trying not to scream.

"Nicholas, please. Don't do anything crazy," she signed as she tried to get closer to him.

"Crazy?! He marked our sons! He _claimed_ my sons as his sons! That wolf just crossed a line and I'm not standing here doing nothing!" he spat as he tossed the towel to the floor and tried to rush past her as his chest puffed out and his hackles rose while his tail fluffed up in fury. Rose stepped in front of him and wrapped around his front as he growled and tried to shove her away.

"Stop!" she signed as he tried to push past her again. "You aren't thinking Nicholas! You know he isn't going to try to take them from us and he would never replace you in their eyes! You are their father and their hero. Do you know what will happen if this escalates and what they will see?" she asked as she dropped in front of him. His eyes burned through her like he was looking through the pits of hell as she let her shoulders drop. "Please Nicholas?"

He stood there with all his fur standing on end and his teeth bore in a growl as Nick and Finnick rounded the corner and spotted him. They both froze and took a step back as his chest heaved several times and he tried to catch his breath through his own furious growling before his fists clinched hard enough to draw blood through his palms with his claws. His tail slashed back and forth as the tip flicked in an erratic pattern while his ears stayed pinned to his head and all his teeth and part of his gums stayed exposed in a ferocious snarl. The rage and fury that was racing through his veins ebbed as his eyes flew up and landed on his sons who were both staring at him wide eyed as their mother sat on her knees in front of him on the kitchen floor. Nick and Finnick both shifted their eyes to his fists as blood dripped from his paws and the silver tods face fell as he lifted them to see the streaks of blood that had run down his fists and through his fingers to splatter onto the floor. He looked to see Rose looking at him with tear filled eyes and suddenly realized what his sons must be thinking as he took a deep breath to try and steady his shaking body. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes as he shook his head before he stepped forward pulling her off the floor into his arms as he wrapped around her. Rose sniffled a few times as she curled around his body and he closed his eyes as he shook his head again. "I'm sorry," he said as he rolled his head around her face and neck marking her as she returned the gesture.

As he pulled back he ran his thumb over her cheek and saw the blood that had dripped through his paws streaked through her white fur as he opened his palm. Rose leaned into his paw and licked his palm several times as she churred and he let out a heavy sigh as his shoulders slumped. He pulled away and took a step towards his sons only to fall further into himself as their chests both rose in a deep gasp and they tried to step away from him. He let his eyes fall to the floor before he made a quick dash to the stairs and disappeared as he rushed up the stairs. Nick and Finnick watched him before they turned to see the sad face of their mother as she looked back from the stairs to meet their eyes. "Please don't be afraid of him. I know you have never seen him get angry before but he wasn't angry at me and I know it looked like we were fighting but that isn't what happened." She signed as she fought her own tears. "He would never hurt me or either of you."

Nick and Finnick looked at each other before their brows curled in confusion. "Why's he so mad Mom?"Finnick asked as Nick looked back towards the stairs. She motioned for them both to follow her to the couch and picked up Finnick sitting him on her lap as Nick sat next to her.

"There are some things that are a little difficult to explain, but in this instance I think he felt threatened by Mr. Lunar." She signed as she kept her paws in front of Finnick on her lap so Nick could see them too.

"Threatened? Why would he feel threatened by Mr. Lunar?" Nick asked as he looked at his mother. Rose sighed as she sat Finnick down next to Nick.

"There are some things that not even evolution will change. Your Dad and I never thought we would have any kits. And we were blessed with two." She smiled as she looked at both boys who were watching her curiously. "Mr. Lunar claimed you as his sons. I think your Dad felt like he might try to take you away from us or replace him somehow."

Finnick and Nick both looked at each other and shook their heads. "That's dumb Mom. Nobody else could ever be our Dad." Nick said as he looked back up the stairs.

Rose nodded her head as Finnick shook his "I know that, but he is still a male. And a lot of males still feel like they have territories and try to protect their families, there are some boundaries that are still a touchy subject between species. Claiming or marking someone is a very sensitive issue especially for a guy who never had a family and never thought he would. He felt like he might lose you and like someone was threatening to take his family from him," she signed and Finnick looked back to the stairs.

"Why'd you lick his paw Mom?" Nick asked and with a frown and she smiled. "Foxes have healing in their saliva and it removes anything that might get infected too." The smaller tod frowned as he hopped off the couch and went towards the stairs and Nick raced to catch up with him as he started going towards their parents room. Rose followed behind them slowly and after she watched them slip into her bedroom she stood at the door keeping an eye on everyone. Nicholas was sitting on the bed leaned over with his paw covering his eyes as the other hung loosely from his elbow that was propped on his thigh.

"Dad?" Finnick said as him and Nick stepped in front of him and the silver tod dropped his paw and looked up at them through watery eyes. The two young kits looked at each other before jumping into his chest and he let out a shocked gasp as they wrapped around his neck before he wrapped his arms around the two of them.

"You're the best Dad ever," Nick said as he squeezed around his father. The silver tod let out a few sniffles as he closed his eyes and pulled them closer.

Finnick nodded as he rolled his head over Nicholas' neck marking him "I bet you could beat up Mr. Lunar too after seeing what it's like when you get mad!"

Nicholas let out a weak chuckle that sounded half like a sob. "I doubt that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry and lost my temper," Nicholas said as he squeezed them both a little closer. He looked up to see Rose standing in the door with a soft smile. "You put them up to this?" he mouthed and she shook her head as he sniffled again. His tail curled around both boys before he let go and they were both looking at him as he wiped his face off. "So," he said as he straightened himself out a little more. "What story do you guys want to hear tonight?" he asked and watched as they both stepped back. He tipped his head as they looked at each other and turned around whispering.

"Can we tell you a story tonight?" they asked and Rose lifted her head curiously as he looked over at her.

"You want to tell me a story?" he asked and they both grinned nodding their heads. He looked to see Rose trying not to giggle as he nodded his head "OK?"

Both boys hopped a few times before they grabbed Rose and drug her to the bed. They tucked their parents in and Nicholas was chuckling as Rose scooched closer to him and the boys covered them again as they sat on one side of the bed. "Once upon a time…." Nick said as Finnick grinned. "There was a Dad working in the yard and trying to move a large stone so he could plant a new tree so his sons could have a tree house when they got older. The Dad got frustrated and mad because he couldn't move the rock." Nicholas looked between both the boys and Rose leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"What did he do?" Nicholas asked as he smiled and Finnick moved a little closer.

"Well, the two sons told him to keep trying and use everything he had to get that rock moved so he could plant the new tree. But after he tried a few more times he got mad again and lost his temper. He started trying to kick it and was screaming after he stubbed his toes and broke his foot claws off." Finnick said. Nicholas looked at Rose as she curled into him a little more and then back to his sons as he raised his brows. Nick and Finnick giggled as his face scrunched together.

"His two sons ran to him to try to find out what was wrong. Their father said he was mad, he wasn't good enough to move the rock and didn't know how he was going to plant a new tree for them so they could have a tree house in their back yard." Nick said as he looked back at Finnick.

The smaller fox started waving his paws around in an elaborate display as he tried to tell the next part of the story. "Both of his sons helped him up and wrapped up his foot paw after they saw it was bleeding. They both stood in front of him as he sat on the ground grumbling about not being strong enough or good enough to move the rock. The two sons shook their heads as they pointed at their father. Dad! We told you to use everything you had to move the rock. Why are you so mad when you didn't use everything you had? The sons asked and their father looked at them both as he shook his head." Finnick said as he stopped his paws and looked back at a smirking Nick.

"I did! Their father yelled as he crossed his arms. I wasn't strong enough to move the stupid rock for you! The father said as he looked at both of his sons. His sons both crossed their arms and shook their heads at their Dad. No you didn't Dad. They both said as he looked at them. You have us, all you had to do was ask and we would have helped you move the rock. The father and his sons all moved the large rock together and he was able to plant a big tree. In a few years they all built a tree house in the tree that grew in their back yard." Nick said as he crossed his arms.

"So what's the moral of the story Dad?" Finnick asked as they both looked at their father.

Nicholas looked at Rose who was staring up at him as she bit her lip trying not to cry. "You get it?" he asked and she nodded her head. Both boys hopped off the bed and told their father to think about it for a minute until they got back. When they came back into the room Finnick had a wet rag and some kind of ointment and Nick had a gauze wrap as they took his paws. They cleaned all the blood from his fur and palms and each kit took a paw and was wrapping it in gauze as he kept looking between them and his sons.

When they had finished wrapping his paws they wiped the blood from their Mothers fur and sat back grinning as they looked at each other. "The moral of the story Dad, is that you are never alone when you have family. We will always be your sons and help you when you need it just like you always have us." Nick said as Finnick nodded.

"And if we all work together we can do things we can't do alone because we are together, and something bigger and better will grow that we can build on," Finnick said as he crossed his arms. Nicholas sat there slack jawed for a moment as his eyes watered and he looked down to see Rose had covered her mouth as she hiccupped a few times. They both curled into their parents in a warm hug before they hopped off the bed with Nicholas still sitting there stunned as he wiped his face off again. "You don't want us to tuck you in?" he asked as they started to leave the room.

Finnick stopped and stuck his paws on his hips as Rose fought not to laugh out loud while Nicholas sat staring at the two of them. Nick turned smirking as his tail slashed around and he flipped the light off. "Go to sleep Mr. It's past your bed time!" Finnick said as he pointed at his father and they both left the room giggling.

Nicholas looked at Rose who was still leaning into his shoulder "Did that just happen?" he asked and she giggled again as she laid back with him into the pillows. "You think they are going to go to bed?" Nicholas asked in sign as Rose watched his paws.

"Night Mom, Night Dad!" Nicholas heard them both say just before the lights to their room went out.

"Unbelievable" he muttered and let out a heavy content sigh as he shook his head "What did I do to deserve you guys?" he asked himself as he looked at his somewhat poorly bandaged paws. Rose giggled again as he blinked a few times. The silver tod turned and wrapped her in his arms as he started a low rumble that she returned as they curled into each other "I love you Rose."

Finnick sat up in his bed as his lips curled and he let out a low growl as Nick started laughing under him. "We aint never doin that again!" he complained as Nick snickered. Finnick groaned and he stuck his pillow over his head and ears as Nick clamped his paws over his mouth trying to stop himself from making any more noise when he felt the bed rattle as Finnick fell back into the mattress. He looked up the see the brown eyes of his brother narrowing on him as he peeked over the edge of the top bunk after he heard his pillow thump the wall. "Give" the smaller tod said as Nick laughed and reached over to the table next to their bed. "Why's Mom gotta be so loud?" Finnick griped as he reached over the rail and took the MP3 player from his brother.

"Probably because she doesn't know she is being _that_ loud" Nick said as he reached for his own headphones and pulled them up to his ears. "Just be glad Dad got us these things. Night Finnick," Nick said as he stuffed the earphones into his ears. Finnick grumbled as he stuck his own headphones in and turned his music on before he turned over and pulled the covers up over his head. Nick yawned as he curled into his own blankets.

* * *

 **Note;** this little moral story in here is on the internet and has been altered. It had no name and was only listed as a moral story. I did not see the point of what it was said to mean and made it a much more significant lesson in my story regarding family.

Everyone has a point where things get overwhelming. After the incidents at the park, frustration is obviously getting to Nicholas. You'll have to remember how secretive they are about who they are, and why all the attention they are getting is starting to cause him significant stress.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ever have one of those looong days that go on forever and even when everything has finally calmed and you find yourself at home again you still can't get the buzzing in your ears to turn off? Yeah that's today - This is where the darkness and plot of the Gods start taking effect and a drastic change from the last chapter. This will probably be the longest one I post because I usually split them if they are this long, but due to editing out a specific topic that will arrive in the next chapter I split it and added part of the next chapter here. This has been a somewhat mild and family oriented story, the next chapter deals with a touchy subject of abuse. If you have problems with those sorts of things-stop reading because it can't/won't be changed. No- it is not in regards to any children as I don't write about those things where children are concerned. There is a point to it being in the story. There are monsters in the world and I am writing about an entire lifetime and how events of those cared for will effect the choices and actions of one individual. If that's a spoiler, so be it and apologies for offence. There are another 6 chapters done, but until I start actively writing again I will only be posting once a week unless it ends a chapter on a sour note- really don't like doing that but sometimes it's unavoidable...**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters.**

 **Edited by BrutusDeagon; Thank you.**

* * *

The Broken Mould; Raw

Papa Roach; Wish You Never Met Me

Nicholas shuffled the paper in front of him as he sat his coffee back on the table. Rose took his plate from in front of him and scratched Nick behind the ears before she turned and walked to sit the dishes in the sink. When she returned Nicholas had the paper held in both paws as she leaned behind him and Nick was smirking as his mother nuzzled into his father's neck. He looked over across the table to see Finnick rolling his eyes again but couldn't keep from smiling a little wider as the smaller tod kept a small smile on his face when he made the 'grossed out' gesture at his parents behavior again. They were both letting off a small rumble towards each other as Nicholas laid a soft kiss on her lips and let the paper fall back to the table as she pulled away. He let out a short breath as he watched her pick up the rest of the dishes from the table before he turned his attention to both boys who were rolling their eyes as they covered their muzzles trying not to giggle or gag.

"So, I have to go to the store this morning and pick up some more sketch pads for the suits. Do you two want to go?" he asked as he leaned over smirking at the two kits. They both looked at each other before they turned to him wide eyed knowing something was up if he was asking if they wanted to go to the store with him.

"Why?" Nick asked as Finnick tilted his head. Nicholas sat back in his chair grinning as he folded his arms over.

"Well I heard from someone that you have been trying to teach Skye how to play the guitar," he said as he looked at Nick. The red fox tods ears dipped back and flushed as Finnick giggled in the seat across from him.

Nick gave him a dirty look as he narrowed his eyes. "You have a big mouth you know that Finnick?" he asked as he scowled at his brother.

The smaller tod shrugged his shoulders as Nicholas chuckled. "What, you didn't think you taking the guitar to the den didn't catch my attention, did you son?" Nicholas asked as Nick sat back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. "I was thinking if we got some new string for one of the old guitars you could give it to her so she could keep learning when she came over here?" he asked and Nicks eyes went wide as Finnick snickered.

"You want me to have her come here and give her one of your guitars?" Nick asked as he looked between his mother and father with wide eyes.

Rose giggled as they both nodded their heads. "Meeting her once every week or two isn't going to help her learn very well is it kitto?" Nicholas asked.

Nick snapped his head back to Finnick who was nearly choking on his own laughter. "QUIT THAT!" Nick yelled as he folded his arms and frowned at his brother "She's just a friend!" The smaller fox leaned back in his chair as he bounced one of his legs just before he started making kissy noises and puckering his lips at his brother. Nick growled before he hopped out of his chair and ran around the table. Just as he reached the chair Finnick jumped down and ran off into the living room laughing with Nick chasing after him. Rose was shaking her head as Nicholas wrapped his arms around her.

"That was just mean you know?" she giggled as she waved her paws around. He bounced his brows a few times before he shook his head.

"No, I think she is just a friend. But I've heard from several foxes at the Den that those two spend more time together than him and Finnick do, when they are there, now. If he really is trying to teach her how to play and she really wants to learn, I just figured this would be better. We have an extra guitar now anyway that no one uses anymore."

Rose pursed her lips as she felt the heavy stomps coming from the stairs and the boys chasing each other around on the second floor. "That was still just setting him up to get teased! You need to distract Finnick before Nick catches him Sweetheart, because he always catches him." She signed as she shook her head and he chuckled as he leaned back. They both looked up at the entryway when they heard or felt a thump and saw Finnick roll across the floor laughing before he rushed into the kitchen. Nick slid on the floor along the linoleum until he stopped with one paw holding him up in front of him as his tail whipped back and forth behind him and Finnick darted behind Rose's legs. "You take that back!" Nick said as he narrowed his eyes. Finnick stuck his head out from behind Roses legs and she looked down at him as Nicholas tilted his head just in time to see the smaller tod stick his tongue out and blow a raspberry at his brother.

"Nick and Skye sitting in a tree- K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Finnick sang and Nick curled his lips before he shot from the floor and started chasing his brother around the table. Rose lifted her brows in a stern face as she looked at her mate. Nick chased the smaller tod out of the kitchen again and she crossed her arms over her chest as Nicholas snickered. "Get back here! You know I'm going to catch you anyway!" Nick said as he slid to one side of the coffee table and Finnick stood on the other. The smaller tod snickered as he leaned over the table and let his tail wag behind him.

"The only thing you want to catch is cooties from that girl!" Finnick cooed and his eyes went wide as Nick jumped over the table and pounced on him.

"Ow! Get off my tail!" Nick screamed as Finnick jumped trying to get away and landed on the end of his tail. The red tod turned and pinned him on the floor as he growled and Finnick snapped at him. Nick gasped as he shot away from the smaller fox "Hey! No Biting!" Nick yelled as he backed away from the smaller fox.

"I didn't bite you- yet!" Finnick smirked as he lowered his head towards his brother.

Nicholas was standing in the door watching them shaking his head as they stayed on all fours circling each other while they continued to bicker. Rose stepped beside him as he quirked a brow. He turned to her raising both brows and talked to her in sign language as she bit her lip and suppressed her laughter at her sons and mate. "How can they be like this after what they were like last night?" he asked as he looked at Rose.

She lowered her head as she laughed "Because they are your sons" she said and he rolled his eyes before he straightened his tie and cleared his throat.

"BOYS." Both young kits turned as their tails kept slashing through the air as they looked at their father. "Are you going to the store with me or not?" he asked as he crossed his arms. "I need to get a few things for Moms workshop and you both need some new gloves," Nicholas said as Finnick scrunched his nose up.

"It's May, what do we need gloves for Dad?" he asked as he shook his head.

Nicholas smiled as he leaned against the door entry to the kitchen "Not those kind of gloves kitto."

Nick and Finnick's eyes went wide before they looked at each other grinning ear to ear. "SHOTGUN!" Nick screamed as they bolted and made a mad scramble towards the door.

"Hey!" Finnick barked as he ran out the front door chasing Nick. "It's my turn to sit in the front. You always get to sit in the front with Dad!"

Nicholas turned around chuckling as Rose pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. "We'll be back in a couple of hours. If you think of anything else you need text me OK?" He gave Rose a quick kiss and she followed him out the front door and crossed her arms as his ears perked towards his sons.

"Move!" Finnick said as he shoved Nick away from the front door of the car.

"You can't sit in the front! You aren't big enough!" Nick said as he shoved Finnick back.

The smaller tod froze for a second before his hackles rose and he dropped to all fours growling at Nick. The red fox kit curled his lips as he growled back before he realized what he had just said and took a step away from his brother. Nicholas' ears flew back when he heard Nick yelp and he scrunched his lips together as he started to stomp towards the car. Finnick had pounced on his brother and bit his upper arm and Nick had bitten into Finnicks ear causing another yelp to shoot through the air as the two young fox kits started rolling around on the ground wrestling and fighting. Nicholas had yelled at them twice with no response before he shook his head and dipped his ears back as he bent over and snatched them both by the scruff of the neck. They both yelped as he pulled them apart and moved Nick to one side as he held Finnick up off the ground. He sat them both back down in front of him as he curled his lips towards them. Nick and Finnick both looked at each other and started to snarl before Nicholas snatched each of them by one ear and gave enough of a yank to cause them to yelp and look back at him. Rose was standing behind him with a paw to her mouth as he growled at both kits. "THAT IS ENOUGH." He yelled and both kits dropped their eyes to the ground as he let go of their ears.

Finnick crossed his arms as he frowned. "He shouldn'ta said I was little," he mumbled.

Nick scowled at him "I didn't say you were little! You're a BIG jerk!" They both turned and tried to hit each other again as Nicholas snatched their ears.

"I SAID THAT WAS ENOUGH." He looked back to see Rose with a worried expression on her face as she bit her claws and he pinched their ears making them yelp again as he turned back around. "I better never see either of you using your teeth or claws when you get angry again. Do you understand me? It's one thing if you are playing, something entirely different when you are mad and the quickest way to get you thrown in jail or taken from your home. Got it?" he asked and when neither kit answered him he bore his teeth and let out the most vicious snarl he could muster as he let go of their ears and stood over them. Both their tails tucked under them as their ears pinned to their heads. Nicholas held his stance until they both lowered their heads into their shoulders and their lips curled slightly as his tail slashed angrily behind him. "You. Got. That?" he asked in a low voice as both boys looked up at him briefly before shying their eyes away.

"Yes Sir," they both said as their paws stayed curled in front of their bodies.

"We are going to the store to get some things for the shop so your mother can finish last week's suits. I better not have any more problems with either of you today. Now who is sitting in the front?" He asked and both boys looked at each other before they rolled their eyes and growled again. Nicholas perked one brow as he stood taller and grit his teeth as he growled louder "I said this was over, it is over. Now who is sitting in the front?" he stuck both paws on his hips as both boys dipped their heads lower. Finnick's ears fell as Nick turned and pointed a finger at him. The smaller fox's eyes went wide as Nick looked at the ground again. "Are you sure?" Nicholas said as his tail swayed behind him and he hid his grin from both kits.

Nick sighed "I get to sit up there all the time cause of his stupid seat. He can sit there today."

Nicholas raised his head as he gave a side glance to see Rose cupping her paws in front of herself. "Help your brother move it to the front. We'll leave when you get done."

Finnick's ears popped up. The smaller kit was almost bouncing as he smashed into his brother. "Thanks Nick!" he said as Nick huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well I still think you're a Big dummy," he shoved the smaller fox away.

Finnick grinned as he jumped up and grabbed the door latch "And your still stupid you Big baby" he said as he opened the door.

"BOYS," Nicholas said as he tilted his head and quirked a brow. They both looked back to see Rose holding onto one of his arms as he stood there with his paws on his hips and an expectant glint in his eyes.

"Sorry Dad," they both said as Nick opened the back door and started helping Finnick move the booster seat for a smaller mammal to be safe in a larger vehicle.

Nicholas gasped as Rose snatched his throat in her teeth and he caved as her teeth sank into his neck. The silver fox closed his eyes as his paws ran over her muzzle and pinned her ears back as he let out an involuntary rumble when she let go and started marking around his neck and nuzzling into his fur. "Rose," he said almost breathlessly "This really isn't the time or place to be…" Nicholas tipped his head when he saw both his boys staring blankly after they had moved the seat and he turned with Rose on his arm to find Mr. Lunar standing behind him. The dark brown wolf towered above him as every muscle in his body went rigid and his teeth flashed as the wolf was nodding his head in some kind of macho fashion that made Nicholas growl as Rose wrapped around his arm in an attempt to calm him down. The wolf started bouncing as his hissing laughter started filling the air. Nicholas hissed through his own teeth "You think this is funny? Any of this?" he asked as he spoke through tight lips and a clenching jaw. "Them fighting? My youngest son passed out last night from all that excitement after they got home and you clai-"

Nicholas' growl grew as his hackles rose. The wolf was laughing so hard he was leaning into the fence as his mate kept shaking her head and trying to pull him away "Jasper!" Nick and Finnick stayed still as they watched Jimmy and Johnny backing away from their parents towards their car. The brown wolf hit his knees as Rose kept running her paws over Nicholas' muzzle trying to keep him calm and his eyes shifted to her. She whimpered and looked back at the boys who were wide eyed and unblinking as they watched their father. Nicholas and Rose both yelped when the large wolf snatched them off the ground in a hold tight enough that the air in their lungs was squeezed out as they wheezed. "JASPER!" the she wolf yelled as he ran his muzzle over the top of Nicholas and Roses heads. He dropped them almost unceremoniously as he fought his own laughter again and Nicholas pushed himself up on one paw as he wrapped his arm around Rose looking up at the wolf like he was insane.

The silver tod looked back and saw both of his sons slack jawed and then over to see the wolf's sons and mate all had their jaws hanging open in awe. He tipped his head over and smelled the mark on Rose- my mate- My Rose- and all he saw was red. "THAT DOES IT! YOU CRAZY WOLF! YOU MARKED MY SONS! YOU MARKED MY MATE!" Nicholas snarled as he shot off the ground. Nick and Finnick jerked as Rose jumped from the ground rushing to them and she hurried them behind the car as their father jumped up and after the larger canine. Mrs. Lunar did the same as she grabbed her sons and rushed in the same direction as the vixen. The two mothers kept their sons from watching anything as the noises from growling and snarling and several crashing sounds echoed through the little driveway before the fight moved to the back yard.

The she wolf and Vixen were both giving each other remorseful glances as they tried to keep their sons calm. Finnick curled into Roses neck as she kept shaking her head and Nick was curled at her side as she kept making the same gestures with her paws. Mrs. Lunar was cradling both her sons heads and cringing each time she heard a yelp or howl as she looked at the smaller female. "What is she saying?" she asked as Rose closed her eyes and her paws kept moving.

Nick looked up and let out a whimper as he watched his mother sign. "I don't understand. He is going to kill him. I don't understand. I will lose my mate….." Nick said before he buried his face in to his mother's side and Finnick whimpered as Rose kept shaking her head and tears streaked down her face.

The she wolf took hold of one of the vixens wrists and Rose looked up to see the female smiling at her. "He will not hurt him. I promise. He made you our family. But he isn't good with boundaries and doesn't know when to stop sometimes if he is feeling very…" she looked around for a second searching for the right word as Rose blinked a few times "Affectionate" she finished as she let go of her arm.

Rose shook her head as more tears fell "How can he not know that wouldn't upset someone?" she signed and Nick asked the question for her.

The she wolf got teary eyed as she shook her head "He was The Alpha of the wolf packs. He was always able to choose who he wanted in his family, except for me. We have just not met anyone he liked enough to be so bold since he left them," she said and Roses lip trembled as the she wolf wrapped her arms around her. All of the younger canines ended up wrapped in the two females as they tried to comfort each other.

Mr. Lunar yelped as Nicholas rocketed into his chest and he fell through the fence of their front yard shattering and splintering several of the boards. The silver fox bounced back up on all fours after he rolled off the wolf and ended up turning as his head dipped down into a threatening snarl. The wolf looked up shaking his head of fog when he spotted the silver fox in an aggressive stance in front of him. He had his hackles up, all his teeth showing as his black lips vibrated above his gums with a lowered angry brow and head and his eyes almost glowed yellow from the light of the early morning shining in them. His tail was high and puffed out further than the wolf thought possible for a fox as his claws dug into the earth under his paws.

The wolf looked at him again and tilted his head before he started laughing again and the fox lost any control he had left as he jumped again. He rolled over with Nicholas barely missing sinking his teeth into his neck as he pushed himself to all fours. The wolf backed away slowly as he lowered his head but kept a grin on his face as Nicholas snarled again. "You aren't going to think this is funny anymore when I get my paws on you wolf," he hissed through grit teeth as he stalked towards the larger predator again. The wolf just shook his head as he started hissing again while he continued to back away. The fox's whole muzzle curled and wrinkled as he snarled again and pounced, knocking the larger predator back again. Nicholas yelped as they crashed through the small wooden fence between the front yard and backyard and he rolled over shaking his head as he stood on all fours again. He snorted as he shook himself from his head to his tail trying to get the dirt and grass out of his eyes and off his face when he heard the wolf snicker again and his face twisted into another growl as his eyes shot back to the canine sitting in front of him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he spat through grit teeth as the wolf got to all fours and the two started circling each other.

The wolf chuckled again as he tipped his head forward. "You are Alpha male," he said as he raised his head and smiled wider.

Nicholas growled as he lowered his head and frowned "There are no Alpha males in fox culture wolf."

The brown furred wolf stopped and his smile grew a little sinister as he stood on his legs again. Nicholas scowled as he lifted himself off the ground and stuck his paws on his hips as he kept a low growl in his chest. "Only one Alpha fox. Your sons think I am God, but do not know you are KING?" he asked and Nicholas' eyes went wide as he looked up at the wolf who was slowly leaning towards him as his smile widened. Nicholas' jaw dropped as the wolf nearly touched his nose to his own and he pulled his paws to his chest as he took a small step back. The larger canine almost cackled as Nicholas frowned at him "Cannot lie fox, cannot lie because you are fox. And cannot lie because I am wolf. Only one Alpha fox. Only one Fox King. No vixen ever submit to any other tod."

Nicholas stuck one paw on his hip as he rubbed his forehead with his other paw. "Fuck," he said as he shook his head.

"Why is secret?" the wolf asked as he smirked at the smaller canine and Nicholas sighed.

"Because I don't want to be a damn King! I just want to be a fox and have a normal life! I just want my sons to grow up like everyone else does!" he growled as he shoved a finger towards the wolf in front of him. He narrowed his eyes in confusion before he looked up at the wolf who had sat down on his haunches "How do you know about that anyway?" he asked and the wolf grinned as he started chuckling again.

"Takes one to know one Fox," the wolf said and Nicholas' blinked as his brow lowered looking up at the grinning canine.

"That doesn't answer my question wolf," Nicholas frowned as he stuck his paws on his hips. The wolf hissed again before he lifted a paw and pointed a claw at him.

"Left my pack for mate. My name is Jasper. Said Mel was not good enough for me. Fox council first council, wolf council second. You second ever Fox King. First fox King Rob-"

Nicholas' head turned when he heard a snap and he looked to see Mr. and Mrs. Hayward standing in their yard slack jawed and staring at him. He threw his arms up in the air as he kicked the dirt in front of him "Holy mother of Mary, Jesus, and the Pope are going to know about it at this rate!"

Jasper laughed and Nicholas turned around growling at him "What is so damn funny?"

The wolf cocked his head to one side as he perked his ears "You believe?"

Nicholas shook his head as he frowned "NO- I mean - what does that matter anyway? And why the hell did you mark my sons and MY MATE?" he screamed as he grit his teeth and looked back up at the wolf.

"Mark you too. You do not know?"Jasper asked as he looked over and saw the Hayward's still standing there blinking and Nicholas waved a paw at them.

"By this time next week at this rate all of Zootopia will know about it anyway! They already know so what the hell else matters?" he asked as he clenched his jaw again.

The wolf tipped one brow at him as he tilted his head back and sighed. "First council Foxes, second council Wolves," he said as he looked down at Nicholas who was shaking his head and he threw his paws into the air again.

"What the hell does that matter?" Nicholas asked and Jasper twisted his lips before he took a breath and whistled.

Mel and both her sons ears shot up and they jumped from the ground and rushed to the noise as they motioned for the foxes to follow them. They all ran through the broken fences to stop and find Nicholas agitated and pacing back and forth as the Hayward's stood there gawking. Rose tried to step closer to him and he put a paw up and shook his head freezing her before she stepped back with the boys again. Jasper smirked and shook his head as he watched them. "First council foxes, second council Wolves," he said again as Nicholas turned frowning and narrowed his eyes. "No female run wolves, only males Alphas, females Beta." The wolf looked at the fox in front of him as he kept shaking his head and started clenching his fists again. The large brown wolf looked over to his mate before he dipped his head down and laid in the grass in front of the silver tod pacing in front of him.

Nicholas stopped and quirked a brow at the wolf before he heard his mate and pups gasp and they all followed his gesture. Nicholas rolled his eyes as he stuck his paws on his hips "Would you get up!" he seethed as he looked down at the wolves in front of him.

"Dad?" Nick and Finnick said as they looked between their father and the wolves in front of him.

"What are they doing?" Rose asked as she looked at Nicholas.

He threw his paws up in the air shaking his head "I don't know what they are doing! Everybody has gone stark raving mad, even me I think!" Nicholas said and Jasper chuckled as he crossed his front paws over each other and lifted his head in a regal fashion.

Nicholas turned to him scowling. "Only one Alpha, only one King," Jasper said and Nicholas stopped as he looked down at the large face grinning in front of him.

"WHAT?! I can't be the king of wolves! I'M A FOX!" Nicholas sighed with relief and let his shoulders drop when the wolf shook his head.

"Not king of Foxes and Wolves. King of ALL council. Is law," Jasper said.

Nicholas' eye started twitching when he looked at Rose and lifted a finger at her "R-Rose? I think you should c-call an ambulance. I'm pretty sure I'm having some kind of psychotic break or or maybe someone snuck something into my coffee or I'm having a nightmare or…." he tried to swallow as he watched Rose look around absently in thought before her eyes returned to meet his. A few tears started tracking down her cheeks as she raised her paws and started shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't think that was real. I thought it was just a story that was made up to make foxes sound better and even if it was I didn't think anyone would listen or follow it."

Nicholas took several quick gasps of air as he watched Roses paws fall before they covered her mouth. He looked back to the wolves who were staring at him and then to his two sons who were both glued to their mothers legs. A quick glance at the Hayward's and they were still standing there open mouthed before he looked back to his family and they all watched him as he giggled hysterically before his eyes rolled back into his head and he crumbled to the ground.

"Dad!" Nick and Finnick yelled as they all rushed to him. Jasper stood up smiling from ear to ear as Rose landed on her knees next to Nicholas.

"Is new at this?" he asked the young foxes who looked at him funny and then back to their mother who was running her paws over Nicholas' muzzle. The wolf chuckled as he shook his head before he bent over and picked up the smaller fox and started walking towards the back doors that led into Nicholas' and Roses home. The vixen rushed to keep up with the wolfs larger steps before she turned and opened the sliding glass doors allowing him to enter their home where he walked through the kitchen and living room and laid the unconscious fox down on the couch.

They were followed by the kits and cubs along with the she wolf as Rose sat beside him and made several paw motions towards her sons. They both ran off and returned with a small bowl of water and a rag Rose dipped in it wiping off the silver tods face. Nick answered the door when Mr. and Mrs. Hayward knocked and they were all standing behind the couch watching as Rose tried to rouse her mate. She was wiping his face with the cloth when she looked up and met the eyes of the she wolf. "You are a daughter of Marion?" Mel asked and Rose looked around nervously before she shied her eyes away. The she wolf shook in disbelief as she looked at her mate who was giving her a large crooked smile. Mr. and Mrs. Hayward were looking between them with wonder in their eyes as Nick rested his paws on one arm of the couch above his father's head and Finnick stood next to Rose as he looked at his brother. Rose lifted her head and met Nicks eyes as the two fox kits looked at her with a mix of trepidation curiosity and concern. She sighed as Nicholas started groaning. The silver tod rumbled slightly and Rose flushed as he grabbed one of her paws and ran it over his muzzle as he marked her paw and nuzzled his nose into her palm.

The two wolf pups were snickering as Nick and Finnick shook their heads and rolled their eyes. "Mom?" Nick asked when she looked up at him "Is Dad a King?" he looked at Finnick before they were both staring at her. Rose let her shoulders drop as she sighed and looked back at both boys who were now waiting expectantly before she gave them both a nervous smile. The two young fox kits eyes widened when she nodded and they looked up at the large brown wolf who looked almost like some type of prehistoric maniac as he started hissing in laughter again and nodding his head. Everyone in the room snapped their attention back to the couch when they heard the fox growl as he cupped his paws over his head after he finally found his focus again.

"Damn it!" Nicholas said as Rose helped him sit up on the couch. Rose was petting him in a calming repetitive way when he looked over his shoulder scowling at the large wolf. "Boys- out now" Nicholas said as he kept his eyes on Jasper. Nick and Finnick didn't hesitate to rush from the room and up the stairs. To their surprise they were followed by two young wolf pups in just as much a rush to leave as they ran into their bedroom and closed the door.

"Boy your Dad is really mad," Jimmy said as he looked at Finnick. Nick was looking at both the cubs as he sat on his bed, and Finnick hopped beside him as Jimmy and Johnny sat on the floor in front of them.

"Yeah, nobody has ever challenged our Dad," Johnny said as he crossed his legs Indian style and propped his chin in his paw.

Nick scrunched his brow as he looked at Johnny "Nobody? I thought he left the pack cause they were all fighting" Nick said as he glanced at Finnick and then went back to the brothers in front of him.

Johnny shook his head and opened his mouth to start talking until Jimmy growled at him "We aren't supposed to talk about that!"

Johnny rolled his eyes as he pointed at Nick and Finnick. "Look, we aren't the only ones with secrets on this block anymore. They're foxes! Who are they going to tell anyway?"

Nick and Finnick both growled as Jimmy and Johnny held their paws up. "Thanks," Nick said as he scowled at them and Finnick curled his lips as he hopped on the ladder and started climbing towards his bed.

"Look what you did you idiot," Jimmy whispered as Nick turned over on his bed and Finnick crawled onto his.

"I didn't mean it like that!" his brother whispered back at him.

"Tell that to them you idiot" Jimmy said as he frowned.

"Stop calling me an idiot you imbecile," Johnny spat as he shoved his brother.

Finnick stuck his head over the bed and picked up one brow and Nick sat up as the two wolf pups started arguing. "Do we sound like that when we fight?" Nick asked as they watched the two bickering and shoving each other. Finnick absently nodded his head as his lip curled.

"Cut it out!" Nick said as they started growling at each other and bumped into the table beside the bed. He stopped the lamp on the table from teetering as he looked back at them with his teeth bared and Finnick was frowning at both of them as they stopped and apologized.

"I didn't mean it like that. We just know how foxes are about keeping secrets," Johnny said and Jimmy nodded. Both fox kits gave each other a worried glance before they turned when the two cubs started snickering.

Nick folded his arms over his chest as Finnick creased his brow "How do you know that?" Nick asked as he tilted his head. Johnny looked at Jimmy and he rolled his eyes before he shrugged his shoulders.

"You guys have a fox council right? And a Den where you all meet sometimes?" Finnick looked over his bed and Nick was looking back at him nervously chewing on his lip.

Jimmy and Johnny were giggling as they nodded their heads. "Wolves have that too you know?"Jimmy said as his brother sat a little taller.

"But Dad left all that for Mom. Because the council of wolves said they couldn't be together. Every city has a different Den, but they all answer to one big Den and there is one alpha at the top of each Den and one at the top of all the councils." Johnny said as he looked at his brother and then back up to see Finnick swing over the edge of his bed and land beside Nick.

"How come they didn't want them to be together?" Finnick asked as he plopped next to Nick.

Jimmy pursed his lips into a scowl "It had something to do with her not being the right type of wolf or blood or something. They said she wasn't a good enough breed for him."

The two fox kits looked at each other shaking their heads. "We don't get it either. I mean a wolf is a wolf right?" Johnny said as he shrugged and threw his paws up.

"Yeah except Dad is the Alpha of all the wolves," Johnny said and Nick and Finnick both tipped their heads as the two cubs giggled.

"How can he be the Alpha if you guys don't live with the pack anymore?" Nick asked as he leaned forward.

"Because he was born that way," Jimmy said as he leaned back on his paws.

"Don't you guys know anything about History?" Johnny asked as he leaned back with his brother.

Nick shook his head as Finnick tipped one side of his lip "So teach us some," the smaller fox said as he folded his arms.

The two cubs looked at each other for a second before grinning and turning back to the fox kits. "You know who King Richard was right?" Johnny asked. Both kits nodded as they looked at the cubs. "Well when he went looking for that cup thing-"

Nick rolled his eyes "It was the Holy Grail, supposed to be the cup Jesus used to drink from or had his blood in it from when he was crucified by the Romans."

Jimmy nudged his brother "They do know history! Better than you anyway."

His brother scowled at him "Whatever, anyway King Richard left and his brother Prince John went power crazy. So, Robin Hood started stealing and giving things back to the mammals who were suffering the most from all the taxes."

Finnick sighed "We know all that stuff, it's part of fox history."

"Oh yeah smarty fox? Did you know Robin Hood wasn't his real name?" Johnny said cockily as he folded his arms over.

Nick and Finnick looked at each other before they leaned forward perking their ears. "See they don't know all of it!" Johnny said as he smirked at his brother.

"Well why'd they call him Robin Hood if that wasn't his name?" Finnick asked and Nick shook his head as he sighed. "What?" Finnick barked.

Nick groaned and smacked a paw over his face. "Do the other foxes call you Finnick?" He asked as he frowned at his brother. The smaller foxes ears dipped back as he frowned and looked at the wall.

Jimmy and Johnny's ears perked as they looked up at the foxes from the floor "What do they call you guys?" Jimmy asked as they looked between both fox kits. Nick and Finnick grimaced as they looked at each other.

"We ain't supposed to tell nobody that," Finnick said as he looked back at the cubs and both their ears fell.

Nick nudged him as they both looked at the floor. "OK, we'll tell you since you are teaching us something cause that's what foxes are supposed to do, but you can't tell anyone else and you have to finish the story first." Nick said as both the wolf pups ears went back up.

Both cubs were grinning as they started again. "So some mammals called him Robin and some mammals called him Hood. They called him Robin because they said he could move through the trees so fast it was like he was flying like a bird and no one could ever catch him because he was so fast. They also said he could disappear and blend into anything around him. Other mammals called him Hood because he always had this long robe on with a big hood that covered his whole head, and that is also what they called the place where all his merry mammals would meet. Nobody ever knew where it was at, but whenever it was in history it always seemed like a nice and safe place to be so they called it the Hood because over there that word meant something like a suburb of the bigger city even though it was probably hidden someplace in the woods." Johnny said as Jimmy sat up again.

"How'd he disappear?" Finnick asked and Nick gave him a dirty look.

"Probably just like the rest of us do Finnick," he said as he smirked at his brother. Finnick rolled his eyes as Jimmy and Johnny ticked their eyes between them

"You guys don't know?" Johnny asked and they both turned to him with raised brows.

Jimmy huffed "They said he had some kind of special clothes that made him look like light and he could blend into anything. They kept him from getting hurt and made him invisible. His arrows always came back to him after he shot one and no one could break his swords or daggers."

Finnick laughed as he fell back to the mattress "Yep, they might as well have made a comic book out of that part! I bet he had magic shields too!" he barked as he rolled over again. Jimmy and Johnny were scowling at him as he sat up and wiped his eyes while Nick was giggling.

"He did! That isn't funny! It was real!" Jimmy said as he scowled at them. "His kits gave it to him. They said it was a gift from the gods and it helped him protect everyone."

Nick quirked a brow as Finnick looked at them open mouthed "Uh Hu," Nick said as he folded his arms. "But he wasn't married before King Richard came back, so how did his kits give it to him?" Nick asked and the two pups frowned. Nick snickered as he shook his head "Maybe it's like Dad says, that part just got lost in time and we'll never know right Finnick?" he asked before he turned back to the scowling wolf pups. "Anything more-realistic to this history lesson?" Nick asked as he smirked at them.

"Yeah, there were the merry mammals. His top guys were a bear, who was little John, a wolf Gilbert Whitepaw who was almost as good with his bow and arrow as Robin Hood was, Williham Stutley was a pig and Brandley Miller was a horse. Arthur Bland was a weasel and one of their best thieves who loved stealing food more than anything else. David Doncastor was like a double agent because he worked for the Sherriff of Knottingham and warned Robin Hood about the archery contest for a kiss from Maid Marion, he was a rhino. But all together there were more than 140 and I can't remember all their names."

Jimmy said as Johnny laughed "Don't let Dad hear you say that," he snickered and his brother frowned at him.

"Why do you guys know so much about fox history?" Nick asked as he looked between the two of them.

"Because it's our history too," Johnny said as he shook his head and looked at his brother. "Robin Hood made a council while King Richard was away. They had to have a way to get all the things to all the mammals Prince John was stealing from because mammals were starving. So each different species set up their own council through one of his merry mammals and they would get it back to their own villages or towns or whoever needed it the most. Robin Hood wanted to make sure that no one was getting left out or forgotten so the second council was under Gilbert Whitepaw and was made for wolves. He helped all the other Species start their own after Robin Hood showed them how to move everything and get it to everyone without being caught." Jimmy said as Johnny nodded his head.

"I don't get it" Finnick said "What's that have to do with our Dad?"

"Hold your horses!" Johnny said and Nick and Finnick both frowned at the remark. "Oh come on! You guys don't even know what that means do you?" he asked as he threw his paws in the air. Both fox kits shook their heads as the wolf brothers sighed. "When Robin Hood got captured after he saved all the prisoners from the castle they all went back for him after he threw a bunch of the smaller mammals down the side of the castle wall to be caught by larger mammals. Some of the smaller mammals weren't big enough to run that fast so the horses put them on their backs and they started to run away on all fours. Hold your horses is what Robin Hood screamed at them while they got away and he got caught distracting all the soldiers making sure they were all safe! Geez you guys should know this stuff already." Jimmy said as he folded his arms over his chest. "What are you just reading some dumb kits story about it o…"

Nick and Finnick both looked at each other as their ears folded back and then they stared at the floor. "You mean your Mom and Dad haven't told you the real story?" Jimmy asked as his eyes flew open.

Nick and Finnick looked back at them embarrassed as they shook their heads. "I don't know why not," Nick almost whispered. "Mom even taught us about all the wars and we saw some pretty nasty pictures of some of them. This is part of our history so why wouldn't they tell us about it?" he asked as Finnick shook his head.

"We know," the wolf cubs said as they sat up a little farther.

The two fox kits looked at each other a little apprehensive as their faces scrunched up "I don't think we're supposed to know if they haven't told us," Nick said as he fiddled with his claws.

"You're going to find out anyway," Jimmy said as he pointed at them. Finnick looked up at the ceiling before he gestured for them to continue.

"OK," Johnny said as he moved closer to the bed.

"When Robin Hood started those councils he just meant for them to help all the other mammals. But when King Richard came back he liked them and said that if something ever happened to the throne those councils should stay in place to make sure everyone was still getting the things they needed and working together," Jimmy said as he folded his knees.

Nick shook his head "That doesn't make any sense. None of the councils work together. Most of us don't even talk to a lot of other mammals. We kind of all stick to our own," he frowned and the wolf cubs nodded as they smiled.

"Until now," Johnny said as Jimmy laughed. Nick and Finnick were looking between the two again as they started bouncing. "Since Robin Hood started all the councils, and there is no more kingdom under King Richards throne anymore, it fell to the foxes. But because he never had any sons it went to the wolves and the vixens took over the fox council." Jimmy said as he waved his arms around.

Finnick looked up at Nick confused "That don't make no sense either. Vixens have always run things in fox families. Ain't they?" he asked after he turned back to the brothers.

"Well yeah, but Robin Hood wasn't married when he started the council and our Mom says that back then is when they really started structuring how things work now in social settings. So when Robin Hood died the only ones to take care of the fox council in his bloodline were females. It just stayed that way. But when he was alive even when he was married he was the one running it because a lot of the other species wouldn't listen to a girl. Wolves only have Alphas at the top, so they took over after Robin Hood died, but hyena Alphas are females. It just depends on what species they are."

"OK," Nick sighed, "Get to the point, I'm getting bored," he said as his lips curled up in aggravation.

"Robin Hoods real name was Robert. No one knows what his real last name was. But he married maid Marion and in fox families the tod takes the vixens last name." The two wolf cubs glanced at each other before Jimmy took a breath "Her name was Marion Wild, with no E," Nick and Finnick blinked at each other as the things they heard ran through their minds and they turned wide eyed back to the wolf pups.

"How's that make our Dad a King if Mom is the one running things and none of the wolves would listen to a girl?" Nick asked as his brows furrowed.

Johnny leaned back on his paws again. "Your Mom submitted to him today. No vixen ever lets a tod pin her ears back, or wraps her jaws around a male's neck, but she did. When you guys mate it's the only time the female will submit to a tod. So your Dad is usually the one who will bite your mom and she would pin his ears back to let him know she will take him and let go of her position so he can…." Nick and Finnick both turned their heads as their ears flipped back and turned a dark red. The wolf pups giggled and the two young foxes looked back at them with deep frowns and harsh glares. Johnny cleared his throat as he acted like he was coughing.

"You guys… Uhm… know about that stuff don't you?" Jimmy asked nervously as Finnick gave Nick a nasty look and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I got to hear all about it when Jr. Ranger Scout over there started asking questions and Dad sat us both down for -the talk," Finnick air quoted just before he stuck a finger into his open mouth and acted like he was gagging.

Nick cringed as he scrunched his shoulders into his neck and moved a little further away from his brother as he gave him an apologetic face. "I wasn't asking about that Finnick. I didn't know!" Nick whined as he scrunched his shoulders up more.

The smaller tod looked at him and narrowed his eyes "No- ya asked how to make a girl happy." Finnick narrowed his eyes a little more before he curled one side of his nose up and his lips flew into an evil smirk. "Gee I wonder what girl it is?"

Nick shook his head in a desperate attempt to get him to stop talking in front of the two wolf pups. "Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking!" Nick signed as he sat up wide eyed and glanced at the two wolf pups before narrowing his eyes on his brother.

Finnick stuck his tongue on his teeth as he smiled "How much?" He asked in sign as he bounced a little.

Nick sighed as the two wolf pups looked back and forth between the two young fox kits. "You Jerk!"

Nick signed as he narrowed his eyes on the smaller fox again. Finnick raised his brow and looked back at the two pups who were still ticking their eyes between them. "It's called a hustle Sweetheart," Finnick signed as he cocked his head back and forth a few times and opened his mouth.

"Fine!" Nick said as he huffed. "Five" he signed as he frowned at his brother.

Finnick shook his head as his smile grew "There's two of them, ten," he signed in return and Nick let out a low growl as he rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"You got a girlfriend Nick?" Jimmy asked as he perked his ears.

"NO!" Nick shouted as he sat up straight. "She's just a friend!" he said as he stuck his paws out waving them around and Finnick snickered. The red fox tod narrowed his eyes again as he tilted his head back towards his brother. "Finnick" he growled through grit teeth as the smaller fox cupped his paws over his muzzle.

"Get back to the history lesson," Nick said as he narrowed his eyes on his brother again. Jimmy and Johnny looked at each other and shrugged. "Anyway, that means your Mom gave your Dad all her power. Your Dad is King because your Mom gave him all the power she had over the council. Since he is a male he gets to rule over all the other councils because that is what King Richard said should happen if the thrown ever fell. Since he was a lion and that's how it worked for lions because the males ran everything. It's the first law in all the councils of all the species."

The pups looked at each other for a second before their brows went up "So what do they call you guys?" Jimmy asked and Nick turned smirking at Finnick. "Nickel and Dime," he said as he pointed to himself and his brother. "Size doesn't really matter though does it Finnick?" he asked and the smaller fox growled at him.

"You might be bigger than me but I'm still worth twice as much as you are Nick!" The two fox kits were baring their teeth at each other when their ears flew up after they all heard a loud crash and screaming coming from downstairs. All four of the young boys rushed out of the room and ran to the stairs where they stopped just at the top and were looking over the rail to try and find out what was happening. Nick and Finnick looked at each other as their ears pinned back while Jimmy was biting his lip and Johnny was chewing on his claws. Nick carefully peeked over the railing with Finnick sneaking under him as they watched their father pacing back and forth in the living room as Rose kept trying to reach for him to calm him down. Their ears pinned back farther when Nicholas knocked the table over as he clutched the phone in his paw tighter.

Nicholas was fuming as he listened to the boys rush up the stairs. He waited until he heard their door close to stand and turn facing the wolf on the other side of the couch. Mr. and Mrs. Hayward asked him if he was alright after they noticed how badly he was shaking and he grit his teeth as Rose attempted to brush his arm with her paw. He yanked away from her fighting not to growl as she retreated into the cushions. "No I am not alright" he hissed as he looked up at the larger canine. "My sons were not supposed to find out about this for another nine years! I wanted them to have a normal life!" he growled as he threw his paws up in the air. "And now you are telling me that I am not only the King of Foxes, but of all the councils?" he asked in a low voice as his lips twitched at the brown furred wolf.

"Is truth," Jasper said as his ears dipped back.

Nicholas jammed his paw into his pocket and yanked his phone out before he dialed a number. A voice box picked up and Rose cringed when he grit his teeth as he left a message "You better call me back or I will become something you really don't want leading your vixens," he hissed and then clicked the button as he turned back to the large predator in the room tossing the phone on the table. "Why did you mark my sons and my mate?" he asked as his hackles rose again.

Jasper rolled his shoulders "Mark you too," he said as he tried to lift his brows with no success.

Nicholas balled his fists as he glared at the wolf and Rose whined when she saw his claws tear through the bandages and reopen the wounds from the previous night before he ripped them off and threw them to the floor. "WHY?" he asked again.

The wolf looked at his mate who was looking like she wanted to run for the hills. "Is tradition. To show allegiance to one higher. Only time male will mark another male unless mated to male." Jasper said and Nicholas growled again.

"So now I have the risk of other mammals thinking I am mated to a male wolf!? And my mate was claimed as well as my sons?!" he hissed as Rose watched the blood dripping from his paws.

Jasper shook his head "No, not mark in right place for that. Mark only say family and ruler for you and mate. Mark on your kits say part of bigger pack. No claim." Jasper said as he raised his paws "Mark say you claim."

Nicholas let his paws fall loosely as he shook his head frowning in confusion "What?" he asked and tilted his head and Rose ran her paws over his arm as he stood in front of her.

Mel stepped closer to her mate as she kept her eyes lowered. "In wolf culture if the Alpha male marks another male they are giving them the right to take over the pack and making them family. My mate made you the Alpha of our pack," she said as Nicholas curled his lip again.

"What pack?" he seethed as his eyes attempted to burn a hole through the male wolf in front of him.

Jasper looked at his mate "Can explain?" he asked her and she nodded her head.

"Jasper is the Alpha of all the wolf packs and dens. His family is descended from the first ruler of the first pack council. Even though we don't live with the pack he is still the Alpha because no one has ever challenged him. Until today," she said as Nicholas re-clenched his fists.

"Explain that a little more because I don't see the point," Nicholas said through pursed lips as he looked at the she wolf. Rose was tracking her eyes between all the mammals in the room and growing more and more nervous due to their body language. The she wolf and her mate had their ears pinned back and their eyes wouldn't meet Nicholas' as they spoke to him or as he spoke to them. Mr. and Mrs. Hayward were keeping their heads down as they took brief glances at the silver tod but still refused to make eye contact and all of them were clearly still and holding their tails frozen at the sides of their bodies.

Mel swallowed as she nodded her head "Jasper made you part of our pack, but after you challenged him he laid in front of you and bowed his head, as did me and my sons. We are your pack now. And because he was the Alpha at the top of the Wolf council, it is now yours as well. But it would have happened anyway because it is the law of all the councils," she said as Nicholas scrunched his muzzle up in rage.

His phone started buzzing and he snatched it off the table pressing the speaker button as he growled "Azria," he hissed "explain to me how a Fox King becomes the king of all the species councils. And Do. It. Very. Slowly."

The vixen at the other end of the line sighed as Nicholas' eyes shifted to Rose who looked away from him as she lowered her head. "John, there are many types of clouds and many clouds in each city," she said and the plastic from his phone groaned and creaked as blood dripped down around it under the pressure of him squeezing his fist around it.

He stepped back and bumped the coffee table with his calf and as the anger grew he turned and knocked it over to one side with a swinging paw as he started screaming "ARE ALL YOU MAMMALS CRAZY? I'M JUST A STREET FOX! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE THAT? HOW THE HELL ARE MY KITS GOING TO GROW UP NORMAL HAVING THIS SHIT IN THEIR HEADS?"

Rose flinched as the other predators in the room took an uneasy step back before Azria started speaking again. "John, we agreed to keep this silent until both your sons were of age. It was going to come out eventually. If it already has then I see no reason to prolong it any further."

"I TRIED BEING SOMETHING MORE ONCE AND IT NEARLY COST ME EVERYTHING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I HAD TO DO TO CRAWL OUT OF THE GUTTERS OR GET OUT OF THAT CATASTROPHE? JUST TO HAVE SOMETHING NORMAL? THAT'S ALL I WANTED WAS SOMETHING NORMAL FOR ME AND MY FAMILY GODS DAMN IT!" He screamed as he kicked the overturned table and Mr. and Mrs. Hayward rushed out the front door leaving it standing open as Nick and Finnick watched from the top of the stairs.

Nicholas' ears shot up as Azria spoke into the phone again "John, it is time you stepped into the light and time for you to grow up and take responsibility for what is already yours." Rose watched as Nicholas froze, every muscle in his body tensed as his eyes lost their focus and he stared blankly with wide eyes at the phone in his paw. She looked behind her to see Jasper and Mel turn their heads away. She turned back and gripped the cushion under her when she found his gold eyes locked on her with some kind of foreign absence in them before both his paws fell and the phone dropped to the floor.

His face went flat as he stood taller and shook his head before he scowled "I can't handle this shit anymore." Rose gasped and jumped from the couch as he stormed around it and the wolves. She reached out and grabbed his wrist only to shrink back as he turned in a ferocious snarl with his teeth showing as he raised one paw with extended claws as if he might back hand her. He stopped cold after he heard a few whimpers and looked to see his sons and two wolf cubs looking at him wide eyed and terrified at the top of the stairs. His eyes flashed back to his own paw and claws as his breathing picked up and he glanced toward the couch as Mel buried her face into Jaspers chest while he frowned and looked away. "Oh Gods…Rose… I…" he started in horror as she reached for him and he shook his head and took another step back. He rushed out the door and into his car as she stood there trying to find any air to fill her lungs as he started the car. He didn't look back as the tires screeched from the driveway and the car shot down the road as she ran out to the street and fell to her knees wailing. All the younger predators ran down the stairs just in time to see her fall and his car race around the corner.

Nick and Finnick stood at the fence looking down the empty road as Rose continued to fold into herself screaming. Their eyes began to swell and Nick could feel his heart pounding in his chest as it became harder to breathe while Finnick latched onto him around the waist. Jasper had walked out to the yard and was making his way to Rose as he shook his head. The large wolf stepped out into the street and picked up the distraught female out of the middle of the road. He turned back to his mate who was now trying to console the two young fox kits as their own sons watched from the open doorway. "Is my fault," Jasper said as he stepped past Mel "Fox is not wolf." Mel lowered her eyes to the two small kits who were now cradled in her chest as her mate carried the vixen inside and gently laid her on the couch watching her curl into a ball sobbing. Mel had led the two fox kits back inside and Jasper looked up from the couch and sighed as the two young boys came and curled up with their mother. His sons watched at their mothers side as he shook his head "Is our pack now. Cannot leave them alone Mel." he said and the she wolf nodded her head. The two wolf pups stepped up and looked over the back of the couch to see Rose curling around both her sons as they buried themselves into each other. "We stay until he comes back."

* * *

Note; Robert Famed, bright, shining.

Hood; Prophet.

All the references for names can be found on the internet if you are looking


	25. Chapter 25

**Anybody ever wanted me to write some really gory stuff, just let me imagine getting my paws on anyone who does something like this….You're gonna need some fluffy brain bleach after this and I won't be keeping the theme around…..**

 **Throughout history there have been thousands upon thousands of deaths, more than can be counted by the wages of singular wars that have been caused by those believing they are following the lines of a religious script. That is not to say that religion is to blame as all religions have had this problem, it is to say people have interpreted them in their own twisted ways and used them for their own purposes or ignorance, blaming a religion or using it as an excuse to act upon the most evil of intentions and justifying corrupt actions through a written word. Someone asked when I started this story how the Gods would get involved. The simple truth is they don't need to when there are mortals who will interpret the Scrolls of Odin to fit their own thoughts and beliefs using them to find their own means of what they believe is correct.**

 **Edited by Brutus Deagon; Thank you.**

* * *

The Broken Mould; Broken

Savage Garden; Break Me Shake Me

The red vixen looked out from behind the curtain between the two sections of the bar eyeing the extra silver tod who was currently trying to drown himself in all the liquor and empty glasses on the table in front of him. "How long has he been here?" she asked a figure in the shadows behind her.

"A few hours, since about noon," a raspy voice laced with age and the harshness of a smoker's voice answered. She looked back to see a glint of light flash over eyes that were hidden in the darkness. "We've been waiting here for him for years. You remember what to do?" he asked as he snuffed out the cigarette in his paw.

The vixen raised her brow before her tail slashed and she turned fully towards him with a coy smile "I have been waiting forever too, how could I forget?"

The male chuckled as he leaned back into the darkness "We only have one chance at this Evelyn, if you fail it will ruin all our plans," he said as his voice took on a dark edge.

The vixen rolled her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest "I can handle this. I've been waiting years and this was supposed to happen what- nine years ago? I'm tired of waiting."

The male in the shadows chuckled as she frowned "Very well, but remember, you are inexperienced and he is not. Listen to the words he speaks carefully vixen. If he is open at all you will hear it in his voice and words. I am uncertain of the events that caused him to be here, but do not bring up anything that may make him remember what he has left."

She smiled at the darkness as her tail swayed behind her is a lazy arc "That's what I have this for right?" she asked as she held up the vial filled with purple liquid and shook it playfully towards him.

He sat forward a little faster than she expected and she started as his voice came out low and dangerous "Do not underestimate that tod or overestimate what you hold. It will only take you so far. It may be enough to get everything started but the other material you have must be placed directly on his tongue, with no other materials to inhibit its effects. Do not fail us Evelyn," he growled as his eyes flashed again. The vixen bowed her head carefully before she looked back out at the silver fox who was resting his eyes in his palm as his elbow sat on the table.

"Anything else I need to know? Will you be here if I need you?" she asked carefully as she kept her eyes locked on the fox sitting behind the other side of the curtains. The shadows seemed to dance around the male hidden within them when she looked back to him again as he laughed.

"I will stay here and watch. He cannot see me or may recognize me from his past. Use the keywords we have planted in him and remember what you have been told about his past." A dark red furred paw reached out of the shadows and took the vial she was holding pouring it into another glass filled with cloudy alcohol. "Make sure he drinks all of it Evelyn. Once you have him alone use the other materials. He will become aggressive and be taken over by primal drives. If you cannot handle him until we get there I will not be able to help you. The future depends on one night, and you will not have a future if you fail me." The vixen swallowed as she took the brandy glass and nodded before she rushed from the room towards the silver tod hidden in a booth away from the rest of the bar.

"Trying to drown your sorrows sugar?" Nicholas looked up to see an attractive younger looking vixen smiling down at him before she slid into the booth opposite of him. He curled his lips frowning at her as she started putting the empty glasses on a tray that had been left at his table and slid a milky purple drink in front of him.

"Something like that," he said as he shook his head and looked at the glass.

"Something wrong with accepting a drink from a pretty girl?" She asked as she smiled at him and he looked up at her with pursed lips.

He pointed across the bar and she looked back to see a table filled with several young tods laughing and joking with each other before she turned to face him again. "You'd have more luck over there Darlin'," he said as he held up his left paw and spun the ring on his finger as he scowled at her.

She half giggled as she cast her eyes away from him and shook her head. "I don't think my brothers would think the same thing," she said and looked up to see him cringing.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

She shook her head as he looked to the side of the booth "It's alright. I'm not looking for anything like that anyway."

Nicholas looked up to see her with a sad look on her face as she sighed and seemed to be examining the table. "You're a little young to be in here aren't you? Why aren't you with some of the foxes closer to your own age?" he asked as he furrowed his brow and looked her over.

She let out a shallow laugh as she shook her head "Misery loves company I guess," she said as she looked back at him. He tilted his head as his brow lowered in confusion and she looked back at the foxes who were sitting at the table again and let her shoulders drop. "They don't really know who I am in the front of the bar, except my brothers anyway. They keep me in the back where the more," she looked around for a second in thought before she shook her head "Rowdy customers stay." She curled her lips in disgust as she huffed. "Slimy bastards."

Nicholas heard her mutter as her fists curled into a ball. He looked up to see two of the tods at the table looking at her with contempt as they threw back a shot and she turned in time to cast her eyes away from them as she shrank into the booth a little further.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with problems at home," he said as she looked back at him.

She scratched her arm nervously as she cast her eyes to the side "If that is what you could call it," she almost whispered as he lifted a brow at her again. She smiled at him as she shrugged.

"Might as well tell me Darlin, it's not like I have anything better to do right now and if all you want is company I think I'm in need of some too," he said as he shrugged in return.

She tilted her head as she looked at him "I didn't come to tell you my sob story, just thought you looked like you felt the same and figured we could share a drink," she said.

He looked at the glass in front of him and then to the empty table in front of her. "I don't see how we are sharing a drink if I have one and you don't," he said almost bitterly as he looked back at her. His frown deepened as she cast her eyes away. "You aren't old enough to drink are you?" he asked as his lips curled under further.

She giggled as he shook his head scowling. "Thanks for the flattery but I'm old enough, I'm not that young," she said as she looked back at the other table and Nicholas saw one of the tods throwing her a glare filled with so much malice and hate he thought he might catch fire just for sitting with her. He looked back to see her shoulders fall again as she looked back at him. "I'm not really welcome here," she said and he looked at her waiting for her to finish. She sighed heavily as she leaned over the table and tried to hide the words she was saying as she kept a cautious eye on the table across the room.

"I am the daughter of a whore," she said as her voice wobbled and he looked back at the other tods shaking his head. "They aren't my real brothers," she said as she whispered and lowered her head. "More like fifth cousins removed or something like that. Their mother never had any girls and her mate allowed her to take me after my mother was killed." She lowered her head as she looked back at the floor. "Then their mother died a few years after they took me in and they have never let me forget that I am worthless and never belonged with them. They expect me to be nothing and treat me the same. Keep me back there out of the better clients view so no one will see me except the sleaze bags."

Nicholas looked at her and frowned as his head fell "I'm sorry. That's no way to live." He said as he leaned forward and shook his head.

She scoffed as she rolled her eyes "Living, wouldn't that be an adventure," she said as she curled her fingers.

Nicholas shrugged his shoulders "You are young, things can change," he said and looked back at her to see her with teary eyes as she fiddled with her claws.

"Maybe I was naive enough to believe that once but not anymore," she sniffed as she lowered her eyes again.

He shook his head as he chuckled "There is always hope for the future. Someday you will have a family of your own and look back at this and it will just be a bad memory."

She looked back at the table again and his eyes shifted to see the tods giving her a dirty smirk as her eyes swelled again and she turned away as she fought tears again. "I can't have kits. I will never have anything normal. Not after they had that problem fixed," she said as her breaths came faster and he grit his teeth as he stared at her.

"You mean they," he growled as his muscles tensed and she grabbed his wrists as he tried to stand pulling him back into the booth as the tods at the other table started laughing.

"Please," she whispered as she glanced back at the other table. "I have enough problems with them as it is. I just want to sit here and have a friendly conversation and do something that feels a little like what everyone else gets to do everyday," she pleaded as he let his muscles relax.

Nicholas stilled his breathing as he sat back at the table again and tapped his claws before his arm shot up to call the bartender. A sleek looking Dhole female came to the booth with a tipped ear as he looked back at the damaged vixen across from him. "Bring the lady a drink please," he said as she lifted her eyes and he handed the bartender a twenty.

"What is she drinking Sir?" the barmaid asked and he pointed to the drink she had slid in front of him. The red vested female hummed and returned with a similar glass she sat in front of the vixen who looked up at her smiling. "Purple passion for the lady Sir," she said before she walked away.

Nicholas looked to see the tods frowning as they stood from the table shoving it away before they left the bar. He sent them all a beaming smile as they walked past them. "Thank you," she said as she smiled softly.

He raised the drink to her and she raised her own. "To all the fucked up foxes," he said and she giggled as they both threw back their drinks.

"Do you mind if I ask you why you are trying to drown yourself here?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not getting what you need from your other half?" she asked and he shook his head as he chuckled and looked to the floor.

"Actually, it's exactly the opposite," he said as he lowered his eyes. She cocked her head to one side as he looked back to her and sighed.

"She gave me everything. The whole fucking world," he shook his head again and frowned. She lifted her brows at him confused as he plopped his jaw into his open palm. "I just wanted something…"

""Normal,"" they both said and locked eyes as she giggled and Nicholas laughed at their shared comment.

A chuckle echoed through the shadows as a drink was drawn from the table into the darkness "Good girl," he chortled as he watched them starting to have a conversation that had the silver fox relaxing into the booth as he leaned over the table towards the vixen. Several drinks were thrown back and his smile grew each time the silver tod started waving his paws around in an elaborate display of conversation the vixen was enthralled in.

She kept her ears perked towards him and eyes locked into his as she giggled and laughed at his comments. "I'm Thana Campell. You aren't worried about getting into trouble after you leave here being seen with me?" she asked and his chest bounced as he shook his head.

"Nicholas Wilde, and I'm married Darlin', not blind or dead," he chuckled as her eyes cast to the side and a blush crawled through her cheeks as her ears flicked.

The dark figure in the shadows teeth gleamed in a flash of light as he leaned forward and motioned to another mammal. "Do it now," he leaned back into the darkness again as the mammal in front of him beamed an evil smile and left through the open curtains towards the table.

The vixen gasped as a tan furred paw snatched her by the wrist and hauled her from the booth. "Where ya been sweet lips?" The hyena slurred as he pressed her into the wall next to the booth.

She yanked her paw away as she hissed in pain and grit her teeth "I told you I'm not like that. Leave me alone," she seethed as she looked up at the large male.

The spotted predator cackled as he stumbled and Nicholas shot from his seat, the smell of alcohol wafting off the hyena had him crinkling his nose. "That ain't what I heard from your Daddy and brothers," he spat as he leaned towards her and she shrank back as her face tilted away from his teeth.

"The lady is with me," Nicholas stepped between her and the larger carnivore who curled his lips at the fox.

"Lady?" he laughed as he looked at the vixen who was frowning as her eyes closed and she turned her head.

The hyena laughed as he nodded his head "That's alright, I'll just follow you home and get you later." Nicholas growled before he threw a fist into the larger predators jaw. The vixen's eyes widened as the other male's head shot to one side while his tongue lolled out of his mouth before he spun and fell flat on his chest in front of the silver fox.

Nicholas looked down at him in a growl that curled his muzzle up as his canines poked over his vibrating gums while he shook the paw that had knocked the hyena out cold. "Jackass," he spat as he shook his head and turned to see the vixens eyes locked behind him. When he turned he found several growling maws and eyes locked on him and he grabbed her by the paw and ran out the door dragging her behind him.

"Wait!" she said as he bolted around a corner with her into an alley. He cupped a paw over her muzzle as he backed into the shadows and behind a large dumpster that had boxes and several mattresses piled up around it.

They both held their breath as a small group of mammals rushed past them screaming, "Where the hell did he go?" one voice said as another hissed back "Wait until I get my paws on that little bitch." Nicholas peered around the debris to see the spotted male he had decked wiping blood from his chin and he looked around wildly before he shot off in the same direction the others had rushed in.

A booming thunder cracked through the air as lightning flashed in the distance. He let out a breath as his paws fell and the vixen who was in front of him looked around nervously before she grabbed his paw and rushed up the stairs on the side of the building. He was shaking his head as she reached the top. "They'll be back." She fumbled a key from the skirt she was wearing and when he heard the stomping coming back towards the alley he sucked in another breath as his heart slammed in his chest. She pulled him into the dingy room and closed the door quietly locking it before she pressed him against the wall and cupped her paws over his muzzle shaking her head at him. He looked around and the sight of the packed store boxes and a mattress covered in dingy sheets left him unsettled as he caught her scent coming from the poor excuse of a home made in the large store room as wide as the building. His ears flipped back as he looked down at her and then perked back up as he heard the voices in the alley below.

"How the fuck did we lose them?" someone growled and he heard several things getting tossed around before another growl echoed through the narrow passage.

"It fuckin' stinks in here damn it, I can't smell nuthin' but all the stinkin' trash and the rain that's coming," another voice growled as his face scrunched up and she turned her head in a grimace.

"Yeah, well that pretty little bitch and worthless tod ain't gonna be smellin' nothing but their own blood and when I ram my fists down their throats." Nicholas wrapped his paws around her shoulders when he felt her shiver and she cringed as he shook his head and cupped her muzzle again as she whimpered.

"Did you hear that?" he heard someone say and Nicholas held his breath as they all started laughing.

"Who said you got first crack anyway?" another voice said as he heard stomping on the stairs.

"Cause I got a fuckin' bloody lip that's why. I'll share!" he heard the same hyena say as they all started cackling again. His muscles tensed when he felt the door jiggle behind him and he swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched the handle move back and forth. "BOLT!" someone screamed from the other side of the door. "It the five-0!" another voice whispered as he heard them scrambling down the stairs. His heart was hammering in his chest and everything fell quiet as he turned.

The vixen shook her head silently as he reached for the door knob. "They won't go far, the cops only drive by here once in a while and never stick around," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around herself and leaned against the door beside him. He looked at her and she turned her head as he gave her a remorseful grimace. "It's my life, I'm used to it," she said as she shrugged and held one paw out away from her arm.

"You're hurt," Nicholas said as he took hold of one of her paws and saw the dark red streaking across her paw pad. He looked around the dingy room not seeing anything suitable to wipe it off with as she shook her head.

"It's no big d-" the vixen froze as he lifted her paw to his mouth and ran his tongue over it before his eyes squeezed together and his paw slammed to wall behind her as he cringed.

"That's not blood. What did you get into?" he gasped as he shook his head trying to clear the dizzy fuzz that was taking over his mind and the bitter taste that took over his mouth and sinuses.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she looked up at him and he opened his eyes when she placed a gentle paw on his cheek. Her breath caught when his eyes narrowed on her and his pupils turned to slits as he growled and wrapped a paw around her neck shoving her into the door.

"You," he grunted as he clenched his eyes together again. The vixen gasped as he shook his head like he was trying to remove a bag from it before she held her paws out pleading. "What did you do?!" he silver fox was panting as his heart rate skipped and fire surged through his veins as he tried to catch his breath and not choke her to death.

"Please," she swallowed as his eyes landed on her again.

"This is a lie?! All of this!" he shook his head staggering back before he stumbled over some crates and the vixen frowned as he rolled over clutching his head growling before she opened the door. Several hyenas followed by a red fox walked in watching as he rolled on the floor before he snarled and shook himself looking back at them through eyes that had lost their thoughts.

The dark figure chuckled as Nicholas' fur bristled and stepped aside when he jumped. "Take care of that boys. Don't leave any permanent marks on him. The only ones I want to really show through are the ones she leaves on him."

Several yelps echoed through the large store room as they tried to get a handle on the fox who was snarling and snapping at them while he was actively jumping and hitting each of them in a savage state. "Damn he's strong for a fox!" The hyena huffed as he tried to get a grip again and jolted back as Nicholas snapped his jaw barely missing taking a chunk out of the larger predators arm.

"Manny, Just get a hold of him!"

"Damn Boss what the hell did you give him?!"

The dark figure growled as he shook his head while the other hyenas were wrestling to get the fox off the hyena he had on the floor. Manny cringed as Nicholas' jaws snapped close enough to his face to grab his whiskers as his claws dug into his chest. "FUCK! GET HIM OFF!" he threw his paw up to shield his face and barked out a half scream as the fox chomped into his paw. One of the other hyenas threw a bag over his head and Nicholas tried to snap blindly before the four others had wrestled the growling snarling tod to the ground. "Boss?" Manny panted as he stood from the floor clutching his paw where the fox had bitten into his fingers. "What did you give him?"

The dark figure tilted his head grinning as he watched the hyenas finally lock the silver fox down. "Doesn't really matter does it Manny? It doesn't increase strength by very much. But it will make him forget almost everything that happened just before this and he won't remember what happened while he is here. The only thing that is important is what he thinks happened." He motioned to the vixen and nodded towards the fox. She took a few hesitant steps cringing as she stepped beside him. "Get on with it Evelyn, I want to get this over with and we need to get out of here. This has gone on long enough." He motioned to the hyenas and they jerked his head back causing him to snarl again as she stepped over his chest and straddled his hips. The dark figure behind her let off an ominous growl and she cringed as she raked her claws through his chest leaving scratches through his fur before he gave a glance to the hyena holding his head.

She looked back just in time to see the dark figure scowl at her before she darted forward and bit into his shoulder causing him to let off a ferocious growl. The vixen jumped back as the hyenas started having to struggle with him more and she was heaving as the dark figure stepped closer pulling the bag over his head taught before he pulled a vial from his pocket pouring it through the fabric. After only a few minutes the fox went still and he tilted his head as he pulled the material from his face and shook his head. "Clean him up, along with his clothes. Same thing as downstairs and the other rooms." The dark figure said as he shoved his paws into his pockets "Then burn it to the ground."

The hyena tilted his head as he looked back at his boss. "What else did ya give him boss?"

The dark figure sighed "This, just something that will keep his blood pressure high and keep him wound like a clock. Get this place taken care of. There's blood everywhere. We take no chances Manny. Clean it just like downstairs so if forensics come in here they have nothing to find. I don't care if they know the fire was set if there is nothing else to find, and make sure nothing in this room survives." The spotted male grunted as he turned and made his way back down the stairs leading the vixen by the arm. The dark mammal stood watching the silver fox for a few minutes before he bent at the knees again and pulled another vial from his pocket. He poured a clear substance into the silver foxes mouth and clenched a paw over his muzzle as he scowled at the unconscious male. A few seconds of watching the silver fox trying to cough until he swallowed what was in his mouth had him grinning again as he stood back up. "Can't have you having any more little trists can we? It's a shame I won't be there to see what's left of you break before you fall."

The hyena returned with a slew of other mammals as the dark figure stood and turned. He was barking orders again as several of them carried the unconscious tod into another room. "Make sure none of his fur gets into the drains Manny," he said before he stepped out onto the fire escape and walked up the stairs onto the top of the building. He stood there looking over the vast desert that lay around the other sparsely scattered buildings and smiled in satisfaction as he watched the large van pull away from the scene. He was looking back towards the city lights when a voice cleared behind him. "Is it done?" he asked.

Manny barked out "Better than it could be boss."

The hyena was wide eyed at the genuine smile and glowing eyes that met him, the shocking sight had his own chest puffing up as he folded his arms over smiling back at him. "Years Manny, we've been waiting for this for years and now it's finally real. All I have to do now is get rid of that damn vixen and swoop in to save the kit who lost his parents." He shook his head feeling like he was in some kind of dream he didn't want to wake from, anticipation causing him to chuckle lightly.

"Yeah boss, I know. What do you want us to do with him?" Manny asked as they started back towards the stairs.

The dark mammal chuckled "Stick him in his car and drop it in one of the lower districts. Make sure it's cleaned first. Doesn't matter where they leave him at as long as it's not seen," he said and the hyena slowed making him stop and turn.

"What if he comes looking for her?" he asked.

The dark male chuckled as he turned back to the stairs again. "He won't have time, but if he did there won't be anything to find. Doesn't matter anyway, what he will remember will be just enough to drive him insane and won't be concrete with what I gave him, if the guilt doesn't kill him the drugs that are in his system will."

The dark figure turned hearing a shuffle and curled his lip as the vixen rushed to him. "You promised. This was all I had to do and we could go."

He nodded his head as she stepped closer before he lunged and caught her around the throat stifling the scream she had attempted. "You're right, freedom you will have." Her eyes went wide and the vixen screamed as he threw her over the roof, looking down just in time to see her hit the asphalt. "Well she got what she wanted. Death is freedom. Now let's get out of here and have them toss that mess into the building." He motioned for someone on the ground who looked over and took note before they had another mammal helping them move the vixen inside.

The hyena rushed to catch up with him as he made his way down the stairs "Why ain't we just leavin' him here to burn with the building too boss? Wouldn't it be easier to get rid of him?" he asked after he relayed the message to the cleaning crew. They both stepped off the stairs and started walking towards the street again.

"It would look too suspicious Manny. We need it to look like a heart attack and those drugs will take about seventy two hours to stop his heart. All the stress and guilt from this might speed it up a little, but there aren't many doctors who will recognize what's in his system and he won't be around anyone to help him anyway. That mate of his finds out and she'll hate him just like any other fox would. It goes against everything we believe in. Once we are mated there is never another and there has never been a fox who has taken another once they are bonded together." He watched a few mammals carrying the silver fox to his car placing him in the seat as his head fell to one side.

"How can we be sure boss?

The dark mammal chuckled as he slipped into the back of a car "I've been watching him since the day he was born. Trust me, he won't cause us any more problems. If anyone sees what she did to him they will just think he had a romp or got into some kind of brawl. It's that mate of his that is the real issue. Once we get rid of her everything else will fall into place." He growled as he looked out the car window after the door closed and the hyena looked over to the foxes car as they wiped it out. "That vixen has been a pain in my tail end since the day they got out of The City of Roses. I can't count how many times she has fucked up our plans. If it wasn't for her fur and that boy of theirs I would have killed her long before those two were mated." He spat as he shook his head.

Manny turned back to him as he lifted his brows "But everything is back on track now right boss?" he asked and the dark mammal chuckled as he leaned back into the shadows of his car.

"I should hope so Manny. As long as it looks like an accident with both their deaths that kit of theirs will trust me no matter what I tell him. We are trying to save the whole world. And a few foxes doesn't really matter in the scheme of the grand picture do they? " he asked and the hyenas shook his head as he leaned towards the window.

"Not even if it is your son Boss?" he asked and saw the shadows shift as the dark male shook his head growling.

"Not even if he is my grandson Manny." The hyena stepped away from the vehicle as the dark figure inside motioned to the driver and the car pulled away from the curb to the other side of the road. The tow truck pulled away with Nicholas in his car as all the others piled into their vehicles and left the scene. Manny watched as a waft of smoke blew from the window before a flick of red flew through the air and landed in the open door of the abandoned bar. A flash caused him to squint and turn his head as the building exploded into flames and the car pulled over to the other side before he crawled into the seat and the driver sped from the scene…..

Nicholas woke up groaning from the throbbing in his head as he attempted to put his paws over his face. He couldn't remember how he got here or why he was parked on the side of the road as he sat up. He hissed in pain as he looked at his paws and remembered he had torn them both open in his anger before storming away from his home. As he tried to sit up he belted out a yelp as burning sensations of pain shot through his back, chest and neck, along with a stabbing pain that had him clutching his shoulder as he struggled to sit up into his seat. His whole body ached and felt as if he had a flame coursing through his veins. He looked into the rear view mirror and ripped it off the glass as he started breathing faster. Long scratches ran down his neck and chest and he had several teeth marks through one of his shoulders. He ripped his shirt open growling in frustration at the pain coursing through him as he looked at the claim marks that were embedded into his fur.

He dropped the mirror running his paws all over his body and cringed each time he found a sensitive spot before he fell forward and let his head hit the steering wheel as he frantically searched his mind. Flashes of blue eyes and russet fur rushed through his mind along with vacant memories filled his thoughts as he lifted his head. Tears started falling as a bitter memory ran over his tongue along with a truth that tasted just as sour. "NO!" he screamed as he hit the dashboard and busted his paws open again before he fell into his seat and landed his head in his paws sobbing as his whole body shook in regret and remorse. The weight and pain in his chest grew with each breath as he sank into himself. "What did I do… What have I done? Rose…."


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters.**

 **Edited by BrutusDeagon; Thank You.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters**

* * *

 **The Broken Mould; Mortal Sins**

Blue October; Hate Me

Mr. Big tilted his head as he took a deep breath looking at the fox in front of him. "You wanted to see me Sir?" Nicholas asked as his paws stayed clasped together in front of him while he squared his shoulders. The shrew tipped his head forward as he rested into his chair and looked back at the large bear behind him before he motioned to the white furred giant. The locked grimacing face flipped his ears back as he took a step from behind the desk and handed Nicholas a wooden box. Mr. Big watched as the fox held his face blank and opened it to find a pistol within and an address and name scrawled across it before he tipped his head slightly and turned to leave the room. The large polar bear and shrew shook their heads before Mr. Big watched him slip out the door and covered his eyes with a paw. "Is not good Sir," Boris said as he looked down at the tiny mammal in front of him.

Mr. Big grunted as he shifted in his seat "Let us see if he follows through with this and we will know for sure if he really has lost himself."

The bear stepped around the desk as he lowered himself slightly "You intend to keep him?" he asked as he stood back up.

The small shrew rubbed his chin as he looked out the frosted window "I intend to find out what has happened to the male I have known for nearly ten years Boris. I have had more complaints about his behavior in the last two days than in the several years he has worked for me. I have never seen him so despondent or callous. It is as if he has lost all the emotion he once had and for the life of me I cannot understand why he has become so cold."

The bear shrugged and shook his head "I don't understand why you are going to such lengths if he does not care."

Mr. Big chuckled morosely as he sat up in his chair. "I have a feeling you will Boris, soon I think."

Several hours passed without incident when the silver fox returned looking as if he had never left. The cold exterior of the shell he had built around himself sent an emotionless chill through the room as he reentered and calmly paced to the front of the desk. Bowing slightly he leaned over and kissed the small shrews ring before placing the wooden box on the table and stepping back away from the desk again. Mr. Big grunted again as he looked the fox over and placed his chin on the fingers he had lifted as he rested his elbow on the arm of his chair. Nicholas stood at attention with his paws behind his back as Mr. Big picked up his phone and the fox watched as he typed in a message and waited as the shrew read over one that was sent back to him. Nicholas' eyes never wavered from the tiny mammal as he lifted his head and one brow rose as he tilted his head while looking at the fox again and placing his phone back into his pocket.

A nod and Nicholas yelped as he was snatched off the floor and suspended in mid air by the polar bear who was standing behind him at the entrance to the room. Mr. Big and Boris both lifted their brows as he snarled at Raymond who curled his lips towards the smaller mammal before the shrew raised a palm and shook his head. Nicholas grit his teeth and glared at the bear before he turned his icy eyes to the small mammal seated on top of the large desk in front of him. Mr. Big drummed his fingers on his chair as he shook his head and took a deep breath before he sighed. The fox in front of him was baring his teeth and glaring at the shrew along with all three of the polar bears around the room. A wave of his paw and the rug was thrown out of the way and trap door lifted to the cold waters running beneath the home of the arctic mammals that lived above it. The fox sent a heated glare towards the small mammal after he had hissed out the words "Ice him," just before he let his shoulders fell and let himself hang loosely from the bear who was currently holding him.

As he was lowered over the ice pit and level with the tiny shrew. Mr. Big held a paw up again and shook his head. "This is what you want Nicholas?" he asked the fox in front of him and the fox scowled before he turned his eyes away and crossed his arms over his chest. A nod of his head and Kevin recovered the pit just before Raymond dropped a scowling fox back on the floor in front of the desk and shrew. "I am not a patient mammal Nicholas." Mr. Big said as he looked at the fox and Nicholas kept his eyes narrowed and a frown in place as he looked at the small mob boss in front of him. "However I owe you a great deal and I see this as an opportunity to perhaps pay back a debt I feel should not go without warrant." The fox tilted his head and raised a brow as he folded his arms over his chest still frowning. Boris, Kevin and Raymond were looking on curiously as Mr. Big finally sighed and rubbed his temples. "When my wife died birthing our son I had a heavy heart Nicholas. I also held a great deal of contempt towards a very small infant who I somehow felt was the reason I lost her. It was through the wise words of a friendly fox that I realized what I was doing and also why my daughter seemed to hate her brother. The same words that fox said to me are the same words I told my daughter, and though it did not happen overnight both our views changed and kept us from blaming him and helped us move forward without her. Do you remember what those words were Nicholas?"

Nicholas lowered his eyes as his face fell into sorrow and the small shrew nodded his head. "She lives in her children and gave her life to bring another into this world. Do not forget to see her each time you look into the eyes of your children and remember her each day through what they will _teach_ you. Honor her by loving them, because they are part of her and that is how she lives on. You do not need to forget, you need to remember. We live for our children and all we do is for their future. Though the only thing I clearly remember telling my daughter was that my son was part of her mother, it seemed to be enough for a small child." Nicholas lowered his head as he fought the emotions bubbling under his skin and the bears in the room gawked at him. The small shrew sighed again as he looked at the fox in front of him before he motioned again. Kevin sat a chair behind the fox before he landed a heavy paw on his shoulder. Nicholas hissed in pain and his knees almost folded while Mr. Big stuck a paw over his mouth and cringed. The fox sat down and buried his face into his palms. "I have kept you from making a very _Big_ mistake today. The gun you had held nothing but blanks filled with soft paint pellets."

Nicholas looked up from his palms and his eyes met the blue of the mammal sitting in front of him. A soft expression laid on the hardened criminals face as the foxes eyes swelled and his lips trembled as Mr. Big smiled at him. "What has changed in such a short time Nicholas, that you would be willing to take a life, and give up your own? I cannot see any reason you would so willingly leave your mate or your sons." he asked and watched as the fox in front of him fall apart. A wave of his paws had the bears leaving the room as he leaned forward in his chair. "Nicholas, nothing is worth leaving your family for. You may be an employee here, but you are also a friend and part of this family. I cannot help you if you do not want help and will leave it if that is what you wish. But I cannot keep you here with the complaints from the customers and the recent change in your demeanor has left me with little choice in the matter. I do not ask others for anything. I am asking you as a friend, is there something I can do to help you?"

The shrew waited patiently as the fox calmed himself and sat up in his chair. A heartbroken mammal spilled the entire story of all that had happened in the last few months and the tale had the small shrew fighting to keep a dead face until he had finished the story. Mr. Big rubbed his chin in thought before he shook his head. "You have not seen your mate since you left home?" he asked and watched as the fox shook his head. Mr. Big lowered his brow making sure the anger was showing through as he glared at the fox. "Then you are a coward Nicholas. How can you make this decision for her? You are not brave enough to tell her the truth and let her decide on her own future? You would instead leave her without an answer and no knowledge of what you intend to do? Just leave it all hanging in the air and your children to wonder what happened to you?" he spat as his gums pulled over his teeth showing the sharp fangs in his mouth as Nicholas looked at him open mouthed. Mr. Big scowled as he sat up in his chair and pointed a finger at the fox.

"There is a saying Nicholas, one that is most insulting, but somewhat true to mammals my size. Are you a male or are you a mouse? This came about because in times past our species was known for running when things got hard or larger mammals threatened us. It is easy to be crushed under the weight of those who are larger and more powerful, or be caught in the weight of facing the truth in the world. It is not something I thought I would ever see someone like you do. I have seen how you have stood up for what you believe in and refused to break your own values. And yet you sit here now doing what you have fought against for the entire time I have known you. This thing with the councils you say has caused so much strife in you. Have you even once considered that if you are the King, no one can force you to do anything? No one can force another mammal to live a certain way or take on responsibilities they do not want. All you have to do is say- NO. You are the one who accepted this position from your mate. As for this other _mistake_ you have made, do not hide behind your own guilt and make your mate and children suffer due to your own shame. If she does not forgive you then you at least owe her an explanation. Let her have her anger if that is all she can find from it. It is better than leaving her feeling responsible for you leaving them."

Nicholas turned his eyes from the sea blue mirrors that were looking into him. The glare from the icy pools and the truth of his words had his head hanging. The pit in his chest seemed to grow deeper sending him into another realm of darkness he didn't know was possible. His eyes fell to the floor and closed in a deeper shame that was swallowing all the fear of facing her and left him shaking his head. He rested his eyes into one of his palms as he spoke "I don't know how to tell her Sir, I can't do this in front of my sons. They have seen enough from me already. I don't want them to see anymore."

Mr. Big raised a brow before he grunted. "Have Kevin come back in Nicholas," he said and the fox walked with his tail hanging low before he opened the door and motioned for the bear to come back. Kevin came in and tilted his head looking at the silver fox in his disheveled state. The sleeves of his white shirt had been rolled up past his elbows and his suit jacket lay over the back of the chair he had been sitting in. His fur was streaked and his eyes were puffy and the bear flicked an ear at him before he turned his attention to the shrew sitting on the desk. "Kevin, take Raymond and fetch Mrs. Wilde. Bring her here, and make sure her sons are watched while she is absent. You can stay with them or take them somewhere until we are finished here." The bear curled one side of his lips when he looked back at Nicholas who turned his eyes away before the bear stomped out of the room…

Mel opened the door and looked up wide eyed at the towering mammal in front of her. Nick and Finnick along with Jimmy and Johnny had come up behind her looking out the door as her head tilted back. "Mr. Big requests the presence of Mrs. Wilde to be seen by Mr. Wilde at his manor." The bear kept his paws folded and stood in a professional stance at the door that was too small for him to enter.

The she wolf looked back to see Nick and Finnick looking at each other before they rushed out the door. "Is Dad OK? Is he coming back? Is he still mad?"

Both bears looked at each other uneasily as they were bombarded with questions from the tiny kits in front of them. "He is fine," Raymond said as he attempted to smile "He wants to talk to your mother alone."

Mel stepped out of the door as her sons watched her shoo the two small kits back inside. "I can watch them if she can go," the she wolf said as she smiled at the two large bears.

"Can go?" Kevin asked and her ears dipped back before she looked at the four young boys watching her from inside the door.

"Jimmy? Can you take your brother and Nick and Finnick to get some ice cream and see mamma Verda?" she asked and her son nodded as Nick and Finnicks ears tipped back. The she wolf turned and bent her knees in front of all of them as she reached up and put her paw on the smallest foxes shoulder.

"They need some time alone to talk. I know you miss your Dad but they have to talk about some things and I need to help your mother get ready, OK?" she asked as Nick and Finnick both sighed and nodded their heads. "Johnny, go get some money out of my purse." The wolf pup left for a moment before he returned and she watched them all walk down the street. Nick and Finnick kept looking back before they turned the corner out of sight. Kevin and Raymond were looking down at her when she let her shoulders relax into a heavy sigh. "She hasn't been doing well since he left. I can't get her out of bed and she won't eat. I hope that telling her he wants to see her is enough to get her up. It will take me some time though," she said apologetically as both bears looked at each other shaking their heads.

"We will wait," Kevin said as they strolled back to the limo parked in front of the house.

Mel came back out half an hour later with a smaller figure covered in a long cloak with a hood that hid her face from the world. The large bears gave each other wary glances as the she wolf seemed to be holding the smaller female up as she walked. "I think I should stay with the kits and you should stay with her," Kevin said as he pointed at the females in front of him. Mel looked up and then back to Rose who was leaning into her side before she reluctantly agreed. Raymond dropped Kevin off at the ice cream shop and watched as the bear walked into the store and started having a curt conversation with the elephant cow who was sitting with the kits and cubs in front of the large window. He pulled away from the curb and glanced into his mirror back at the she wolf who was rubbing her paw on the shoulder of the small figure cuddled into her side. He pulled up into the driveway waiting for the chain to be removed before he pulled in and parked the large vehicle. A moment later he was opening the back door for two small females who made their way down the hallway and into the cold office of a small shrew.

Mr. Big sat up in his chair as the she wolf led Rose into the room tilting his head to one side as he looked at Raymond who shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I sent for a fox and I have a wolf at my door." Mr. Big said as he looked at her, the females ears flicked and she frowned at him as he chuckled. "It is not often I meet someone who so boldly shows their contempt towards me young lady. May I know your name?" Mr. Big asked and Mel stood up straighter as she faced the smaller mammal.

"My name is Melchior Lunar, Sir," she said as she kept an arm around Rose.

Mr. Big lifted a brow as he scratched his chin. "Lunar," he said as he folded his paws over his chest "Are you sure it isn't LaLuna?" he asked and chuckled as her brow went down and she bore her teeth at him.

His paw went up when the bear behind her took a step towards her preparing to defend the small mammal seated on the desk. "Secrets are my business Mrs. Lunar, Nicholas should be back in a moment. He said he needed to…" Mr. Big looked around for a second before he turned back to her again and looked at the smaller covered figure she was holding. "Collect his wits," he said as she let go of her face and tipped her head towards him.

Nicholas stepped back through the door with Boris following behind him. The large bear took a stance behind the desk as usual and Nicholas froze after taking a few steps into the room. Mel was looking at him funny causing his ears to dip back when he returned his gaze to the female at her side. "Rose?" he asked as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. White paws lifted from the folds of the fabric pushing the hood away from her face and it fell onto her shoulders as green eyes locked with gold. His face twisted seeing the fur around her face stained dark and the hollow circles that lay under her eyes had him dipping his head. "I," was all he managed to choke out before she rushed him throwing her arms around his neck. It took less than a second for him to curl his arms around her. Every thought it his mind revolved around taking in her scent and holding her because it may be the last time he ever did as tears ran down his muzzle dripping from his nose.

The vixen in his arms was threatening to squeeze the breath out of him when she froze. Her whole body went stiff as she sucked in a deep breath and his head fell as she pulled away looking at him. His head dipped closer to his chest as those emerald eyes cracked, just before she grabbed the front of his shirt tearing the buttons off and pulled it low enough that his chest was exposed and the shirt stopped at his elbows. His arms fell limp as his face twisted into a grimace when she looked over his body. Long scratches ran down his chest, neck and arms and deep puncture marks showed through the fur of his shoulder. He heard a feeble gasp laced with some kind of whimper from the she wolf and looked to see her covering her muzzle with her paws before she closed her eyes and turned around. Rose stood in front of him huffing as her eyes swelled and the burning sensation of her claws streaking across his cheek didn't hurt nearly as much as watching her shatter in front of him. He sucked in a deep breath as his lips curled into a cringe that had his teeth showing through the agony he felt taking over his chest after his head had shot to one side when she slapped him, raking her claws through his fur and leaving deep scratches along one side of his muzzle.

He opened his eyes and looked back at her fighting the swelling of his tongue and watched as tears flowed down her face as she took a step away from him "Rose…."

She shook her head at him as her brows lowered in sorrow. "How could you?" her paws were furious and striking with each word she signed and he let his own emotions take over again as his tears fell freely.

"Please Rose, I was drunk. I haven't seen her since and I don't remember-" A furious growl echoed through the room cutting him off and Mr. Big raised a paw at both the bears who had stood up straighter after he turned his own head looking away from something even he had a hard time watching.

"And that makes it alright?! You just left her after you left us?! Who is she? Foxes don't do this _John_! Who is she?!" Rose asked as her paws trembled and slammed each word out at him. He shook his head as his jaw trembled and his paws went to his chest as he cringed. Each breath he took started to send a wave of pain through him and his chest started aching like a weight was pressing against his ribs. A deep stabbing pain shot through his chest as he clutched at his fur and his face twisted as he fell to his knees. "Rose… I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…

Mel stood facing away from the two foxes in front of a large bear who was also keeping his head turned from the disaster playing out in the room when she took a deep breath and lifted her head. She turned to see Roses nose twitching as Nicholas fell to the floor and the vixens eyes widened as she dropped to her knees beside him. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Mel screamed as she rushed to the foxes. Mr. Big looked over his desk and motioned towards Boris who dialed the number before he told Raymond to fetch Mrs. Grizzwald. The dwarf grizzly was hired as a nanny to care for his children after his wife had passed and was also at the top of her field in the medical community for emergency services. A costly expense for the small shrew, but well worth the price he paid to maintain the health of both his children, as his son had been born premature and had problems with his lungs and asthma attacks. As Nicholas curled into a ball struggling to catch his breath with the pain bursting through his chest Rose was panicking seeing him in so much pain.

The scent, the scent she had noticed about him after she had wrapped her arms around him was partially due to the healing wounds of the scratches and bite he had, but it was something more. Some kind of illness that had something to do with his blood. In her anger she had not recognized it and Mel had noticed it first calling for help as the others in the room thought he may have just been having some kind of emotional breakdown. The small brown bear knelt next to Nicholas as Rose kept her eyes on the cringing tod who was struggling to breathe through grit teeth and clinched eyes. His fists stayed locked over his chest and his tail was curled around his legs that had bent under his chin. The brown female who wasn't much larger than Rose fought to move his limbs due to the tight ball his muscles had curled him into as he growled in pain. "He's having a heart attack," the young grizzly said as she kept her palm under his arm above his chest. "Give me that bag Boris." Rose was shaking her head as the bear told them all to step away. The vixen refused to move and the bear rolled her eyes as Nicholas grit his teeth hissing while she tried to get him to focus on her and rammed a needle into his thigh.

In a moment of absolute truth every other thing in Roses mind faded except the thought of _really_ losing him. Not to another female, not to the pressure or stress that may have driven him away. Not to the ravages of old age or time, or the simple fact that he was off somewhere else trying to put himself back together and make sense of everything, but losing him _forever_. To spend the rest of her life knowing he was truly gone. That she would never see his face again, never see him smile, never see how he got frustrated and giggle at the way he teased her or had problems dealing with the way things piled up and took over once in a while. Never to see him playing with his sons again or feel him singing as he played the guitar around the fire pit in their yard, never to feel him curl around her in his sleep just so he would know she was there. And Rose came together when he looked up with pain filled eyes that were filled with so much regret and sorrow that all she could do was hiccup a few times as he tried to tell her he was sorry again. She did the only thing she could to tell him how she felt and cradled his head in her lap as she ran her muzzle down his face and neck marking him. Letting him know she was his and feeling him shutter just before he grit his teeth in a harsh whine that rocked through her core before he went limp and collapsed. She was pulled away from the silver fox by one of the polar bears screaming before she was pressed inside the arms of the she wolf who had accompanied her to the Big mansion. Mr. Big turned his head as he watched the small bear pumping the fox's chest and listened to the vixen sobbing along with the she wolf who was holding her…

Rose sat like a statue in the seat she was placed in after they had told her she couldn't ride in the ambulance to the hospital with him. The little bear had never stopped working on him when the ambulance pulled up and she had stayed on top of his chest as they loaded him into the back of the larger vehicle. The sight of his limp body and his head falling to one side after they had stuffed a tube down his throat and were pushing air in and out of his lungs left her mind frozen in the same place. _I lost my mate. I lost my Nicholas._ "Boris, tell Grammamma we are going to the hospital. I have already sent for the best cardiologist in Zootopia to meet Nicholas. Another nanny from the agency is coming to help her if she needs it, though she is more likely to run her off after she gets here."

The bear gave out a morose chuckle before he looked back and Mr. Big moved his head with him to look at the vixen who sat stone still with her eyes staring blankly into nothing across the room. The shrew sighed as the moment of his own wife's death flashed across his mind and he shook his head as he motioned for the she wolf to join him. "Mrs. Lunar, can you accompany Mrs. Wilde to the hospital? I have arranged for Kevin to stay with your sons until your husband arrives." He asked and the she wolf pursed her lips nervously before she nodded her head. "There is a car waiting for you outside. I will be along shortly." He watched as Mel led the vixen out to the car and shook his head at how she was blindly following the she wolf into the vehicle. "I have never seen two mammals so lost in each other," he sighed as he was lifted into the palm of a large paw. The bear cocked his head to one side and back quickly as he gave the shrew an odd glance. Mr. Big chuckled sadly as he lowered his head. "I loved her with all I had Boris, but when I lost her I threw myself into my work and tried to forget. Nicholas and his mate seem unable to function properly without each other. I cannot deny what I see with my own eyes."

The large male grunted as he got into the back of the limo and motioned for Raymond to drive and as they watched the scenery fly by, his head lifted as the bear stated the simple word "Foxes". Mr. Big looked up at him questioningly and he tipped his head towards the smaller predator. "Foxes mate for life. Only other species that bonds so closely that is similar is rabbits. Cannot live when they lose mate." the bear said and Mr. Big rubbed his temples as his head began to throb.

The glare from the overhead lights in the waiting room was causing the headache he already had to nag on his nerves when the doors from the operating room finally opened. A very tired looking surgeon with black and white stripes covering his body was pulling a mask off his face and threw it into a marked box for medical waste before he rubbed his temples and turned to face all the expectant eyes on him. Mr. Big sat up higher as Boris lifted him in the chair he was sitting on to be eye level with the zebra now standing in front of him. His head tipped back with a scrunched lip that had the horse like mammal fighting not to roll his eyes and scoff after the shrew looked at his paws. "I believe you are the reason I am here are you not Mr. Big?" the surgeon asked and the shrew nodded as he lifted one brow. The zebra stuck his paws up in the air wiggling his fingers in plain sight as he sent the small shrew a cocky smile. "My species has evolved with three toes inside our hooves, yet somehow those damnable hooves stayed in place keeping most of my kind from entering the medical field. I told my parents when I was young I wished I didn't have them and they worked their hooves to the bone to get enough money for me to have them removed so I could have these lovely fingers exposed. And I make damn sure to make them proud using them. Dr. Argyle at your service," he said and Mr. Big chuckled as he tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Now, who is it exactly that I am speaking with about my patient?" he asked as he looked at all the faces in the room. Mr. Big, along with everyone else turned to Rose who was now looking at the striped mammal with her paws held together as if she were praying. The zebra nodded as he stepped into the waiting area and took a seat next to the vixen, giving her a speculative glance as he noticed her white fur. He turned back to the small shrew shaking his head. "She is his wife? Is she deaf?" he asked and saw them all nod as he ran a paw over his face.

"Yes but she can read lips Dr. Argyle, as long as she can see your face clearly," the she wolf sitting next to her said and he turned back to the vixen smiling wider as she watched his face.

"Oh I just love meeting well educated mammals," he replied and Rose hiccupped as he shook her paw. His face tightened slightly before he folded one leg over the other and blew out a breath that had her biting her lip. "I am not really sure how to explain this without being blunt," he said as he gave her a cautious look and she raised her eyes as she were screaming for him to get it over with. He scratched the back of his head before it looked like he was trying to fit his lips onto one side of his mouth.

"We found several substances in your Husbands blood. There is nothing wrong with his heart." Rose sat up smiling until she saw him lower his eyes looking at her regretfully. "The problem is what is in his blood. If he had gone anywhere else they would have just assumed this was a blocked artery and a heart attack. That is not the case."He took hold of one of her paws and spoke very slowly as he kept an eye on all the mammals around him. "In most circumstances these chemicals would cause different reactions. Combined it is very acute. The first is called medicampodylithiatrum, it's derived from a small purple flower. It has the effect of intensifying chemical reactions in the bloodstream and can also enhance the effects of substances like alcohol and several different types of drugs. It causes an almost euphoric sensation and a release of endorphins and dopamine from the brain."

Rose shifted her eyes to the small shrew who was frowning. "Are you saying he was drugged?" Mr. Big asked as his lip curled up.

The zebra shrugged "Well, I don't know if he was drugged, he may have taken it voluntarily." The surgeon jerked slightly as Rose growled at him and he put up his paws when she yanked hers from him.

"I don't know. I'm just telling you what I do know. But it is a very likely possibility with the other chemicals I found." Rose backed off and took a deep breath motioning for him to continue. "Alright. The second 'drug' in his system isn't really a drug. The only reason I noticed it is because I spent some time overseas doing some internships and it caught me off guard seeing it here so I had to have it checked to make sure I was right. It's a short string of amino acids called TYx2-6. It looks a little silvery in the blood. I noticed it when we removed one of the clots from his chest. He has enough of it in his system for a mammal three times his size and I can't imagine how much pain he must have been in if it was also presented with the venom that it usually accompanies, this one I don't believe he got voluntarily. I couldn't find any indication that he had been bitten by the spider on his body, and there is really only one way it could have gotten into his blood stream, through a direct open wound or contact with his tongue."

Rose scrunched her face and shook her head. The surgeon sighed as he began to pull his collar nervously "There is a spider in Brazil that if it bites you causes an extreme rise in blood pressure and pain throughout the entire body. It also has another unusual effect on….males." Rose let her face fall into a deep fretting frown as she shook her head. She threw her paws up turning away as he started to explain and Mr. Big was gritting his teeth while the she wolf had her jaw hanging open. He let go of that topic and treaded into the next after he tapped the vixens shoulder getting her attention again as she fought tears.

"The third is much more common. A simple stimulant, but one that also has a somewhat radical effect if it is combined with the others protein found in his system. Another plant derivative, a small white flower called Hollycynthucrycis. It causes the mind to essentially turn itself off and revert back to a primal state that leaves the mammal in a primitive mind set. The very few things that would be at the front of the mind would be food, water, and mating. If you consider this element from the spider venom it probably cancelled out the food and water. These plant chemicals combined would also trigger the adrenal glands and would have made him extremely aggressive and territorial towards anyone other than a submissive female for a short time and are causing the problems he is currently having. These toxins are essentially causing his blood platelets to stick together because the proteins from the plants are clinging to the blood cells and using these acids as a piggy back off sorts. The kidneys are designed to clean a mammals blood as it circulates through the body."

"His kidneys aren't recognizing these elements as dangerous because alone they are mostly harmless and short acting or they simply _can't_ remove them from his blood. This amino acid is essentially acting like a glue causing them to cling together. The x2-6 molecules in the amino acid aren't allowing the proteins to break down but cancelled out the effects of the adrenal gland and aggression without the other two active amino acid elements. The two elements of the amino acid T and Y have been broken down and along with the blood pressure rise they enhance testosterone. It would have kept him… almost feeling like a boxer getting ready to enter the ring. I am still uncertain as to why the plant proteins aren't still affecting his state of mind and why these amino acids are still present, I've never seen one break down without the others after an antidote was given for the spiders venom, they should have been broken down relatively quickly. But because it is still in his blood, without the whole strand they are no longer causing the original effects they had, and the three remaining elements combined aren't allowing any of them to leave his system."

Rose looked back to Mr. Big who was curling his lips as he fumed in the paw of the bear who had bit his tongue and folded his ears back. "Is he going to live?" the shrew asked.

The zebra shook his head as Rose hiccupped a few times. "I wish it were that simple. But I can't give you a positive answer to that question. Even the blood thinners we have put him on aren't helping very much. Not all of his blood cells are contaminated but it is enough that we would just have to keep going in and removing the clots. If his heart doesn't stop from a clotted artery it is likely the surgeries alone and stress from that may be too much for his body. It is difficult to explain, but blood cells travel together and don't effect each other much as they travel together until they are pressed through the ventricles that lead into the heart to be reentered into the bloodstream or re-oxygenated by the lungs. There is also a risk of him having problems breathing if a clot were to form in his lungs but it's not as likely. We have put him in a chemically induced coma because of the pain he is in and have shunts running to keep the blood flow to his brain clear so he won't have a stroke, but without having his blood cleaned and a transfusion I don't know how much longer he will be able to pull through and if he does he may be permanently damaged. The possible treatment that could cure this would be extremely costly, and there is no guarantee it would work. You need to consider your options carefully Mrs. Wilde. You can see him in a few hours."

Rose sat with trembling paws as the paper he had handed her shook in her grasp after he had given her an understanding smile and slowly walked away. Mel looked up from beside her with tears in her eyes as she met the eyes of her own mate who seemed lost between rage and sorrow as he stood behind the bear holding the tiny shrew. Mr. Big was looking around thoughtfully and he shook his head and motioned for Boris to move them to a more private location. As the bear stepped into another empty room a small sharp toothed mouth was growling as the large mammal sat down giving him a moment to collect his thoughts. "Boris, do you know how Polar bears and shrews came to work together?" he asked and the large bear shook his head as the shrew reflected his thoughts. "Hundreds of years ago, long before Zootopia ever existed, many types of councils were formed. Those mammals who created the councils had some of the oddest ideas. But ultimately wanted to make sure that all the species that were included were safe from any kind of threat and were not left out. They paired some of the strangest of us together. Some you would think would just as soon kill each other than work together, others just wouldn't be thought of in the same settings."

Boris tilted a brow as he cocked his head. Mr. Big rested his jaw in his palm. "Cheetahs and mice, hyenas and antelope, tigers and wolves, polar bears and shrews. It all happened by accident. One family started all of it, well two families I should say. The elderly mother of a group of young rabbits passed away and a fox -of all creatures took those kits under his wing-so to speak. It started an idea that we could all get along no matter what species we were. Of course I think this is all just a pretty story," the shrew looked off for a moment before he waved a paw in the air. "But, the truth is, Zootopia was founded partially on the ideas from hundreds of years ago because of a legend that is now told as a bedtime story. What little actual facts survived are few and far between. Many of these species no longer work together and even the natives of this land were cooperating more than we do today to some extent. But if I can see hope in a fox who should not have had any. I can't help but think there may be some for my own children. The fact that a fox was also the cause of his current condition and someone could get so close to one who is so close to my own family, makes me question that." The tiny shrew looked back at the bear with a cold anger as he clenched his jaw and grit his teeth "Only an _animal_ would do something like this to someone else. I want her found."

Boris stepped back out into the hallway where they both watched Rose handing the Zebra a sheet of paper. They watched as the zebra gave her a sad smile before he led her into an open doorway. Mr. Big stood on the edge of the window looking through the glass at the fox lying in a dimly lit room. Rose cautiously walked towards the bed and slowly reached out taking one of his paws in hers as his chest rose and fell. His paws were re-bandaged and all the cuts and scratches had been cleaned and taped. She watched as the line on the machine kept a steady beat and the bag from the tube inside the glass cylinder would lift and fall each time he took a breath. She carefully sat next to him holding his paw as she looked at the bandages covering his chest and the exposed skin where his fur had been shaved away. Tubes ran from his mouth and wires were hooked to his chest with several lines going into and out of his body. She sucked in a breath seeing the lines running from his head into his chest that were taped to his face.

Mr. Big lowered his eyes and his jaw clinched as he watched the vixen run one of her fingers over his muzzle around the tube and mask attached to his jaw. The way she moved so carefully as she dipped her muzzle into his neck made it obvious she was trying to keep her own emotions from carrying her away as her chest shuttered. He turned to see the large polar bear beside him look down from the glass with a frown. "The wolves have gone home to take care of all their young ones. Raymond took Mrs. Grizzwald back to the manor and Kevin is waiting to drive us back."

Mr. Big nodded his head as he stepped into the paw of the massive bear. "There is nothing more we can do here and she has made it clear she will not leave him. She has already made up her mind on the course of action she wishes to take. I have already spoken to Dr. Argyle, he will receive the best services available. All we can do now is wait….and hope. They have postponed any further actions until the blood thinners are out of his system."

…The door to the large office opened and the shrew lifted his head as the mammal in front of him bowed slightly. A lifted paw had a tiny ring kissed as she stood back up and held her ears back in submission as the little shrew grunted. "What have you found out about this _situation_?" he asked and she flicked her ears nervously causing him to shake his head.

"I am sorry Sir, we have had several mammals looking into this and not even our contacts in the ZPD could give us a lot of information. There was a patrol who spotted some unusual activity in the outlands and it was the first lead on where he actually was. The fire that consumed the building he had been in was set, but it is unclear what accelerant was used. They know it was an accelerant due to the high temperature of the fire, but the temperature also destroyed anything that could have been in the building. The only thing they pulled from the scene were a few cigarette butts from around the building and they were damaged to badly to pull any evidence from." She said with an apologetic voice.

He tapped his finger on his chair and looked back at the bear behind him before he sighed "What else?"

Her shoulders rose as she took a deep breath "The original owner of the building hasn't been seen in more than four years. The bar was catering to different species of canines and because of its location there weren't a great deal of mammals who knew it existed. It was in the outlands desert outside the border of Zootopia and didn't require any licenses for liquor or species equality allowances. The only reason a local fire team went and the ZPD did an investigation was because of the missing mammal report for the original owner and a request form the family, and the fire was threatening to spread due to its heat and the height of the flames."

Mr. Big frowned as he tapped his chin "Most troubling," he said as he turned his chair.

"There is one other thing Sir," she said and he turned back to her with a tipped brow. "There were a group of young foxes there that say they remember the vixen. They even caught her name, but I am positive it wasn't her name," she said and he lifted a brow at her. She sighed as she leaned into one hip and bit her lip. "The young tods were more than happy to tell me about her as she seemed to have 'snubbed' them and after she had apparently insulted them telling them they weren't anything but worthless -want to be's- they were a little more than put off when she took interest in an older fox who seemed uninterested in her. Especially after they told her she would never find anyone who wanted her with the – piss poor attitude- she had. They left the bar after the older fox seemed to change his mind and accepted a drink from her and she rubbed it in their faces while she was sitting with him as they left." Mr. Big groaned as he rubbed his temples.

"They were apparently frequenters of the bar and had more information than I got anywhere else." She said and he waved a paw for her to continue. "The place has been running on the low for years, it was thought to have been shut down and they liked it because it was out of the way and no one bothered them there. They were not residents of Zootopia and went there as they traveled back and forth to work every few days. They said the mammal who ran the place almost never left but was never seen. He was always hidden in the back room and they weren't sure what species he was but the vixen along with a group of hyenas were the only ones who were ever there most of the time with the exception of young wild dog who ran the front of the bar. I have looked around for the hyenas, but they aren't a very cooperative bunch of mammals in the outlands. They aren't technically canines and see themselves as above many other species so they don't like to cooperate much. I've been unable to find any information on the bartender or the mammal that was running the place. It is the name of the vixen that bothers me more than anything else I learned about the place."

"Her name?" Mr. Big asked as he shook his head and lowered his brow as one side of his lip curled in confusion.

She sighed again as she gave him a sorrowful look. "I am a fox Mr. Big. I keep secrets as well as any fox can. You and many others know me as Guirec. It is not my real name, for obvious reasons," she said and the small shrew chuckled as he nodded his head. She bit her lip as she thought about how to proceed and the little mammal in front of her cleared his throat causing her to look back at him.

"I am not asking for your name dear, only an explanation. I hired you for this knowing hearing you were the best and it is all I expect." She nodded her head as she looked out the window.

"Foxes do not use their real names in the fox community. We introduce ourselves with our real names only once in an initial meeting. Then we are called by a name that a family member or the community has chosen for us. It is a way to keep ourselves somewhat- anonymous. We address each other with our proper names in public but if we meet other foxes in the open or around others who may be listening we use these names and no one will ever know who we are talking about."

Mr. Big grinned "Hm, clever," he said and she dipped her head towards him as she smiled.

"These names have a meaning for each of us, and foxes take the meanings of the names very seriously. Guirec means secretive, reliable, and a passionate one who can be trusted," she said as she turned her head.

The shrew chuckled as he nodded his head and she looked back to him with a coy smile. "Most fitting," he said and she nodded her head thankfully as she took a breath.

"The vixen at the bar introduced herself as Campell Thana," she bit her lip again before she shook her head. "Campell means crooked mouth, and Thana means death or gratitude, but the foxes said the hyenas and bartender called her Celeste."

Mr. big looked back to Boris who was frowning "One with a crooked mouth is a liar," the bear said and Mr. Big grunted before he turned back to the vixen in front of him. The vixen nodded as she looked at the bear and then turned her eyes back to the shrew.

"Celeste means Angel. The three names together, the lying angel of gratitude and death. No fox or fox community would give another these names combined. It goes against everything we believe in."

Mr. Big leaned into his chair shaking his head "Boris, send Raymond to keep an eye on the Wilde children and send Kevin back to the hospital, he does not like children and can watch over Nicholas and his mate. If he manages to pull through this I will have the guest house fitted for them until this is sorted out. I am sure Gramamma would love the company." The vixen and bear looked at him with raised brows before he pursed his lips and folded his paws over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. "I do not find the intended end for this _game_ amusing in the slightest and I do not like it when mammals _play_ with those I consider family. I have no intentions of letting them get any closer to my family than they already have."

* * *

 **Note;** I tried to make all this as plausible as possible in scientific and medical terms. That doesn't mean it's perfect.


	27. Chapter 27

**Regardless of what the world says, a broken heart can kill someone, even if they give you a reasonable medical explanation for a physical cause. A broken soul, and heart will, has, and can consume the body. No matter what or who we are, we can all be broken by someone else and no one can hurt you like your own. If we are lucky, we will find one beacon to pull us through the darkest parts of hell and guide us back into the light...**

 **The Broken Mould; Beacon**

 **Edited by BrutusDeagon; Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or its characters.**

* * *

Coldplay; Fix You

"This procedure is very complicated Mrs. Wilde. It isn't that it is a difficult thing to accomplish, it is just…" the zebra watched her scratching a pen on paper before she shoved it towards him with an impatient paw. He half chuckled as he nodded his head. "To the point it is. What we will be doing is lowering his body temperature and bypassing the blood flow through his heart into a filtration system that will press the blood through smaller tubes and filter out anything that may be contaminated. The lower body temperature will keep his heart, organs and brain from being damaged as long as he isn't in that state for an extended period of time. He will also be receiving a transfusion of new blood to compensate for what he loses. It is similar to dialysis for mammals who have failing kidneys except that the heart will no longer be helping moving the blood as it moves through the body."

Rose furrowed her brow before she was scribbling on the paper again and passed it to him. He read over it and turned back to her smiling. "Actually we know more about fox anatomy and have more blood for your species and some of the other…uhh," he scratched his neck nervously as she folded her arms over her chest. The zebra sighed as he shook his head. "It is a sad fact Mrs. Wilde, but many of the predator species that are considered 'lower' in society are also the mammals who contribute to a great deal of medical studies, drug testing and blood drives. Because these species have a more difficult time finding attainable work they volunteer for programs that offer money for their services and are often at the forefront of new developments in the field." Rose tapped the paper and he looked at it before she bit her lip and had one finger in her mouth nervously chewing one of her claws. The zebra gave her an understanding look and a patient explanation for her other inquiry.

"The risks are that when we stop his heart, it may not start again." She was looking up at him with glossy eyes as he placed a paw on her shoulder. "We won't be opening him again for this procedure. A controlled single electrical shock will stop his heart and the lower temperature will keep it from deteriorating. We can't maintain that for more than six hours, but it will take longer to cool and re-warm his body so I don't know how long this will take. We will be placing lines directly into the ventricles leading to his heart and I already placed several I.V.C. filters into his arteries during the original surgery. These will be removed along with the shunts once the procedure has concluded and will prevent any clots from entering his lungs, brain or heart. The leads that are attached to these I.V.C. devices are designed so they can be pulled back out through the veins while holding any clots they may have caught, but we will have to cauterize the arteries with lasers when they are removed so there isn't a risk of internal bleeding and aneurysms forming later. The longer we can run his blood through these machines the more likely it is we will be able to remove all these toxins from his system. The largest risk with the machines is that he won't tolerate us doing the procedure and we will be unable to clean his blood. It depends on how well his body handles the temperature change. A lower temperature can damage the body and organs, but if we keep him to warm his organs could fail or his heart may try to keep moving the blood and there is a risk that the pressure change through his arteries from the filtration process could also cause a heart attack that would damage his heart. I know this seems like a lot but your husband is young Mrs. Wilde. He's healthy and has a strong heart and I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen."

The zebra left after giving a gentle and encouraging squeeze to her shoulder and she watched as he disappeared into a corridor where they had already began to prepare Nicholas for the surgery. Rose stepped to the large window in the waiting room looking over the parking lot and stared into the grassy area where a few benches had been sat around a tree. The day seemed too bright and cheery for the darkness that seemed to be taking over her life. Worry and regret filled her and threatened to cause her knees to surrender under the weight of her own body as she fought her own memories. I put so much pressure on him, I pushed him. I caused him to leave. And what did I say to him? You used her and you just left her? After you left us? The words she had said to him and the things she had thought cast a shadow over her own heart about the fox she loved and - how the hell could she have thought that he would do that? The weight of her own conscience was bearing down on her as her fists clenched. Someone took advantage of my mate, someone lied to him, tricked him, used him and is trying to kill him. Someone broke my family. Someone broke my Nicholas.

A vicious snarl left her when she turned like a snapped branch and Mel jerked her paw off Rose's shoulder as she jumped back from the curled black lips and teeth that flashed in front of her. The vixen's claws were out and her fingers twisted in aggression. The fur around her neck had risen along with her tail flaring out behind her as her hind claws dug into the floor as if she were going to pounce with bent knees, glaring at the other female. The she wolf held up her paws and gave Rose a pleading look before Rose's face fell in shame. The agitated harsh breaths she was taking turned into long gasps laced with whimpers as her eyes started burning. Mel gave her a compassionate smile as she held her arms open and the vixen leaned in as the she wolf wrapped her arms around the smaller females frame. She gently pet her head patiently allowing the fox to let go of her inner turmoil until she had regained control over her train wrecking emotions. She pulled back smiling as Rose wiped the tears from her face and looked up to see the she wolf tipping her head as she looked over her shoulder. Rose turned and met the eyes of two young fox kits who ran into her arms as she bent at her knees.

Mel stood next to Jasper watching as Rose sat in a large chair. Finnick crawled into her lap as Nick curled up beside her. Her own two sons were standing beside their father as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You took the day off?" she asked and he gave her a half cocked grin as he stuck a thumb in the air.

"Dad said they should be together today and thinks she might eat something if they are here," Johnny whispered. The she wolf looked back at her mate smiling as he shrugged his shoulders lifting a bag filled with take out from a restaurant a few blocks from the hospital.

"You are a lifesaver Jasper," Mel said with a loving smile and he shrugged again as they all approached the family of foxes nestled into an oversized reclining chair.

"How long are we going to be here Mom?" Jimmy asked as they sat down in seats situated around a table and the larger chair.

"They aren't sure how long the surgery will take. I've been here with her since early this morning and I know she didn't sleep last night and never left his room. I stayed away from the conversation about what they were doing because of the…." she pointed a finger at Rose and then back to the large bears standing on the other side of the room.

"Oh them," Jimmy said as he rolled his eyes.

"That one's not very friendly," Johnny said and the bear in question (Kevin) gave him a dead face before he turned curling his lips. She shook her head and raised her paws for them to keep their voices down as she watched Rose having a silent conversation with her sons.

"What's wrong with Dad?" Finnick asked as him and Nick looked at her with perked ears and curios faces. Rose sat there fumbling over her thoughts for a few moments. How do you tell children there is a possibility they will never see their father again? How do you explain what kind of illness is making him sick when you know you can't or shouldn't without lying? She took a deep breath and pulled her own resolve as they glanced at each other and then back to her. "Do you know what happened when the God of Mischief entered the great hall after his mate was lost?" she asked and Nick settled next to her as Finnick sat in her lap. They both shook their heads and she smiled as she tried to figure out how to relay the story in the proper way to make her point. "After Heimdall brought him back he was very distant, his brother tried to help him but it only made him angry. He was bitter, and felt lonely, he felt like he had the troubles of the world on his shoulders and he was alone trying to make sense of things that didn't make sense. He went in at this great dinner they were having and accused them all of being ignorant, called them names and insulted them."

Nick soaked in every word she signed as Finnick tilted his in anticipation. "He was pushed beyond what he could handle, and feeling all those emotions left him unable to cope with his family. He was frustrated and upset. He lashed out at them because he didn't know what to do. He had a broken heart and was in a lot of pain and then he tried to get away from all of it and figure it out by secluding himself from all of them." She signed and both kits lowered their ears as they looked up at her. "When he left he was trying to find a way to fix everything inside himself that didn't make sense. Everything in his life was overwhelming and out of his control. I shouldn't have asked him for so much or expected him to hold the weight of the world. I pushed too much onto him. He didn't know what to do and it broke his heart. He has a broken heart." She signed as her lips trembled, shuttering as she fought another breakdown.

"Can they fix it?" Nick asked and his ears pinned back as he lowered his head.

"They are going to try to fix his body, and I will spend the rest of my life helping him fix his heart, if he will let me." Rose wiped a stray tear from her cheek before she had wrapped both boys in her arms again.

Mel and Jasper placed the bags on the table and Jimmy and Johnny started taking everything out of the bags. Rose was watching all the young boys dipping into the bags when Nick handed her a box filled with Chinese rice with sweet and sour chicken. She smiled softly as she tried to hand it back to him shaking her head. The vixen frowned when the young fox sent her a nasty look with a straight brow and a deep scowl as he pointed at the box. Mel and Jasper cringed when Nick nearly growled and Finnick was wide eyed looking at him in disbelief as he spoke to his mother "You said if we don't eat right we get sick. How are you going to help Dad get better if you don't eat?" Rose's ears folded against her skull as Jimmy and Johnny leaned away from the table.

"Nick, you shouldn't talk to your Mother like that," Mel said and was taken back by the heated glare the younger tod sent her as he narrowed his eyes. Rose put a paw up towards her before she picked up the plastic wear and opened the box. Her stomach was roiling with each bite she swallowed and Mel looked at Jasper watching him shake his head and frown.

Finnick kept an eye on Nick as he kept glaring at their mother before he nudged him. "What's wrong with you?" he asked the red tod. Nick only frowned more before he turned away from his brother hopping into a chair next to her before he turned around grinding his teeth together. He shoved some food in his mouth and snorted at the smaller fox as his lips curled. The anger coming off the small fox kit bled into the atmosphere of the room as his claws nearly poked through the sides of the paper box he held.

Mel sighed as she watched the foxes and looked at the clock again. "We should take the boys home Jasper. We aren't doing any good here and I think it would be better if they weren't here when she finds out how everything went." The brown wolf looked away from her and back into the small waiting area where Finnick was curled up with Rose in a chair as she stared blankly out the window. Nick sat in another chair with his arms folded over his chest glaring at the floor. Jimmy and Johnny had taken seats away from them picking through some old magazines as their parents walked back into the waiting room. "Boys, it's getting late. We need to go home," Mel said and Jimmy and Johnny stood before dropping the magazines on the table. Finnick crawled out of Roses lap after they had exchanged an affectionate nuzzle.

Nick looked up at the she wolf shaking his head "I want to stay here."

The she wolf sighed as she folded her arms over her chest and leaned into one hip. "Nick, visiting hours are almost over. You aren't old enough to stay here and your mother needs to get some rest. Raymond is tired of sitting here too," she scolded and he huffed as he crawled out of the chair. His ears perked when he heard a low growl and looked to see Jasper attempt to raise his brows and pointed one finger at his mother. The young tod rolled his eyes before he gave her a reluctant hug that left Rose nervously watching as they left the room.

Several more hours had passed and Rose woke to the sensation of someone gently shaking her shoulder. She found her paws clutching at a blanket someone had laid over her after falling asleep in the chair and looked to see a young female kudu smiling at her as Kevin stood beside the chair "Can you tell her Dr. Argyle said he would be coming to speak with her in a few moments." She asked the bear and he nodded with a grunt. The vixen sat up and attempted to straighten her mussed fur before he arrived and Kevin rolled his shoulders when the zebra walked in rubbing his temples. Roses heart nearly stopped when she saw the Zebra trying to compose himself after seeing how professional and calm he had been in every other instance she had spoken with him. The stark white jacket he was wearing along with the fact that he was wearing a different set of scrubs and a fresh coat had her paws trembling. She clasped them together in attempt to calm her own shaking as he stepped up to her and felt her heart sink when he took a deep breath and ran his paws over his head flattening his ears.

"Forgive me Mrs. Wilde," he said apologetically as she stood trying to catch her breath and let the blanket fall behind her. "I didn't think we would be able to be in there that long and had to clean myself up before speaking with you."

A wide smile crested over his face and she nearly lost all her stature when she saw him speak the words "He's a trooper isn't he?" Rose was cupping her paws over her mouth as she kept attempting to catch her breath through the elation when he placed a paw on her shoulder. "They moved him into a recovery room and are keeping an eye on his temperature and heart rate to make sure they stay stable, but he's pulled through and tolerated everything surprisingly well. There shouldn't be any adverse effects from all this but it will take him several weeks to completely recover from the original surgery. He is going to be very sore and I have him on some pain meds to help with that. We won't be removing the breathing tubes until tomorrow when he is fully awake again. We want to make sure he is breathing on his own due to the induced state he was in. He will most likely sleep the rest of the night until the medications are out of his system, but I don't expect any more problems with as well as things went. Someone will come and get you after they move him into a regular room." Rose sat in the chair thanking every deity and God in creation as Kevin stepped away and called Mr. Big to let him know what had happened.

She was rubbing her face when she caught sight of several nurses giving her glances as they talked outside the room in front of a nurse's station. Rose bit her tongue and acted as if she weren't paying attention. They knew she was deaf, but apparently not that she was capable of reading lips and all they were saying had her reeling as it settled into her skin. "Can you believe they called him here for a fox?" one nurse asked as she glanced through the glass between the room and hall.

"No," another nurse said as she shook her head.

"How the hell did a fox get the top cardiologist in Zootopia?" she asked and the other nurse scoffed.

"And an extra silver fox too, with an albino vixen of all things- have you ever seen anything like that before?"

The little kudu female who had come to Rose shook her head. "Mr. Big. That's how," she said and the other two nurses turned to her wide eyed.

"You mean that crime boss? The one that all the others are afraid of?" she asked.

The other nurses glanced back at Rose "Yeah that one, they say he's ruthless. There's no way that fox would have lived if anyone else was working on him. No one else would have figured out what was wrong with him."

Rose turned away from them as Kevin stepped back into the room taking his position at the door again as she twiddled her fingers and became lost in her own thoughts. A singular fact ran through her mind and shot down any reservation that may have presented itself as she realized why her Nicholas was still breathing. She jolted as a small hoofed paw tapped her and the little kudu was smiling at her as she motioned for her to follow her. Rose smiled biting her own tongue and burying her anger as she was led into another room with Kevin following behind. The nurse stood and motioned towards the open door and her heart fluttered when she looked in and saw Nicholas lying soundly in the bed. Machines still kept the rhythms and paces she had caught the last time she had seen him as she approached his bed noting that all the bandages from all the cuts and scratches had been removed and left open to the air. She gave the nurse a questioning glance and then turned to the bear who watched as she pointed out the now open wounds. He must have understood it because he turned to the nurse asking and she scrunched her lips as she came to the bed watching the bear as she explained. "They cleaned and bandaged them even though they were partially healed at the time of his first surgery to make sure there was no contaminates when they had to operate. But the second procedure moved his blood and they want to watch and make sure everything is circulating properly so they need to see his fingers and wounds clearly."

Rose looked to see Kevin nodding and then she turned taking hold of one of Nicholas' paws. Guilt pooled in her chest again as she ran her thumb over his knuckles seeing they were badly bruised and scabbed over. There was only one reasonable explanation for it and it left her spiraling in her own misery. He had fought someone and nothing about anything that was happening made sense to her as she looked at him again. If it didn't make sense to her she couldn't imagine how he could have felt. She couldn't help the shutter that passed through her or the tears that started falling as she settled on the bed sitting next to him while she held his paw.

Kevin looked away as the vixen became emotional and watched the nurse leaving before he took a stand outside the door once more. He was waiting for someone to come and relieve him so he could sleep when he spotted Boris walking through the hall and tilted his head seeing the small shrew in his paw. The only reason he had been allowed to stay was due to the fact that Rose was deaf and they had let the hospital know he was her guide. So he was curious as to how the small shrew and who was essentially his right strong arm had been allowed in after hours. The thought was fleeting when he saw the zebra come from an open door to greet them and watched them have a short conversation. Kevin actually swallowed a hum of curiosity when the shrew shook one of the zebras fingers before he left and Boris walked to meet him at the door. They exchanged a brief acknowledgment before Mr. Big was looking through the large window into the room.

A discrete smile crawled up his face as he watched the vixen pull a chair to the side of the bed before she was cupping one of his paws and running her other over one side of his face and cheek above the mask and tube still attached to his muzzle. "Boris will be staying through the night Kevin. Gramamma is waiting for us to return and I will speak to the Wilde's about staying with us once he has reached a better point." The larger bear traded the less than a pawful of tiny mammal he had for a stance at the door before Kevin was walking down the hall towards the parking garage. Boris folded his paws over as Rose laid her head on the bed and he watched as the vixen seemed to slump into the chair. Her body going still had him tilting his head towards the room to look in and he resumed his stance after seeing she had fallen asleep with her head resting over the silver tods legs...

The unpleasant sensation of light trying to break through her eyelids had her trying to turn away when she felt a groan and fingers tightening around her paw. A few blinks had her finally adjusted to the light pouring through the window and wide awake as Nicholas groaned again and seemed to be attempting to arch his back in the bed...

Nicholas ached everywhere and there was a throbbing in his chest that made him try to roll his shoulders to work out a kink from sleeping in the same position too long. His eyes pinched together when he moved and it felt as if a larger mammal had him in a vice grip with their paws squeezing around his ribs. Pain exploded and spread though his chest, arms and back and when he tried to gasp it was only to find his teeth biting into something hard that made his jaw lock. The taste of plastic was making him want to gag and his throat felt raw and irritated as his eyes finally cracked open. He felt his fingers curl around a familiar warmth and softness as a paw ran over his cheek. As his eyes adjusted to the light he finally focused on the worried and smiling vixen that was petting his head. His face fell as her eyes glazed over and Rose pressed her head to his as he struggled through the memories that slammed back into his mind. As she pulled away his eyes refused to meet hers and his ears folded back as his chest shuttered a few times. She wiped away a few tears running her muzzle over his as he clamped his eyes closed and tried to shake his head. His nostrils flared with emotion and whatever may have been left of her own heart broke when she felt the weak whines and whimpers he couldn't quite make with the tube in his throat obstructing his vocal cords.

She was still trying to get him to calm down when a nurse rushed into the room nearly pulling her away trying to check him over as she kept a sporadic eye on the heart monitor that was beeping along at an alarming pace. "Mr. Wilde?" she asked with an urgent voice as she placed a paw on his shoulder. Rose kept hold of one of his paws as he kept his face turned away from her. He finally looked up through tear filled eyes and tear soaked cheeks to see the small cheetah looking him over. "Are you in pain?" she asked and he furrowed his brows as he tried to steady his breathing. She rushed from the room and returned with a syringe she placed into his IV line and the fox settled even though Rose was still wiping away tears. "I'll let Dr. Argyle know he is awake. He should be here within the hour. We will bring him something about every four hours for the pain," she said as Rose watched her. The vixen nodded as she kept a steady ministration of gently stroking her mates head and ears until he had finally settled into a calm pattern of breathing again and closed his eyes.

When Dr. Argyle finally arrived at his room a few hours later he was accompanied by two officers who gave the polar bear the once over as they walked through the door. Nicholas looked at them and quirked a brow as Roses ears pinned to her head. They both stood behind the Dr. at a respectable distance as he explained how he would be removing the tube and Rose stood from the bed when Nicholas let him know he understood what he was explaining. "I'll explain everything about why you are here, after this is done. Your throat is going to feel dry and scratchy once it is out, but try not to cough until you have taken a drink first. I need you to try not to bite down as the tube is pulled out. Breathe slowly and exhale as it is removed so it won't cause you to choke or gag on it alright?" he asked and Nicholas nodded as he removed the mask that was securing the tube in place.

Nicholas' paws curled the sheets and he clutched the rail of the bed with his other paw as a burning sensation raced up his throat. The groan that left him was born purely from him struggling to breathe when the tube finally reached his tongue and he fought not to cough and gag as it left his mouth. Dr. Argyle handed him a few tissues to wipe the saliva from his mouth before he handed the fox a hospital cup that had a straw resembling the tube he had just pulled from his body. The ice in the cup rattled and he nearly sputtered before he managed to swallow the cold fluid that felt like it was putting out a fire that was burning through his neck.

Rose stepped back to the bed and sat back at his side but his eyes still refused to meet hers, instead turning to the two officers standing behind the Doctor. A burly tiger and a large hippo regarded him for only a moment before they turned their attention to the physician and were bombarding him with questions that confused the silver fox and had him looking back and forth between the three as the door to the room was closed. "I'm sorry Mr. Wilde, but it is standard procedure and the law when we have someone come to the hospital who has ingested poison. I have informed the officers I don't believe this was intentional on your part because of the toxins found in your system and where they came from. But there are some questions that need to be asked and I'm afraid the sooner the better," Dr. Argyle stated as he stood beside the bed. Nicholas looked back at Rose and saw her struggle to swallow before she was shaking her head with trembling breaths as she rubbed his paw she had taken again. Kevin watched through the window as the foxes face fell into confusion, understanding and then to anger. He was shaking his head and had his teeth clamped together as he fought not to let his lips curl above them in front of the officers standing in the room. Only a few words left his lips through grit teeth and it had the officers both frowning before they left the room. Dr. Argyle stepped out closing the door shaking his head with a heavy sigh before he turned and left after giving the shrew an apologetic glance. Mr. Big knew why as the officers gave the fox an accusing glare before they left. The bear looked back to see the fox roll onto his side and curl around the vixen who had sat next to him on the bed.

Nicholas had somehow managed to curl his body around Roses hips as she sat on the bed next to him. His head was lying in her lap as his tail curled around her and landed over his eyes. She brushed it aside as she leaned into him running her paws over his eyes as he fought tears and that she couldn't hope to fend off. She stayed with him until he had finally worn himself out and fallen asleep again. She moved him carefully back into a position she knew wouldn't leave him uncomfortable and nearly jumped when she turned to see the nurse putting another dose of his pain medications into his I.V. line. As the time passed it was becoming apparent the tod was falling into a depression she wasn't sure how to bring him back from.

Nicholas had clung to her for hours after finding out the truth of what had happened but had since taken to pulling away and keeping a distance between them that had her wishing for any kind of distraction. When evening started to fall she had decided she needed to give him the space he seemed to need and take action on a decision she had come to hours earlier in the day. Kevin watched her curiously as she left the room. A small wave had him assuming she was going to the vending machines again to gather some kind of cheap morsel or the coffee she had been living on since they had arrived. When she failed to return more than twenty minutes later he was making phone calls to let Mr. Big know she was missing and had already tried to call her phone several times. He was grinding his teeth knowing the shrew had some kind of attachment to the foxes and dreading what would happen if she had been hurt or he left his post and something happened to the tod who was currently lost in a drug induced dreamland.

Rose had sent a message earlier about Nicholas' condition to Jasper and Mel but had made it clear not to bring the boys to see him in his current condition. She slipped through the hospital collecting the cloak she had brought with her from the waiting room where it had been left before she rushed down the stairs and out into the warm summer air. The fact that she was in Savanna square in the beginning of the naturally warm months along with the synthetic heat had her panting as she rushed through the grassy little knoll where the benches sat around a large tree. It looked as out of place in the desert setting as it would have if it were growing under water somewhere. She shook the thought off as she found her way to the closest train station nervously tapping her foot as she waited for the next line to stop. A dash into cold lighting and she found a seat closest to the doors keeping herself away from the prying eyes that regarded her as an odd mammal who was trying to hide something under the long cloak and hood she wore. It was never given a second glance in the dredges of Happy Town, but out in the rest of the districts it often caught just as much attention as if she had been walking around without it. She rushed from the train squeezing through the doors before they had fully opened when it stopped and made several hasty retreats into shadows avoiding contact with anyone until she finally found herself back in the neighborhood her own home was nestled into.

She hurried through her own door and rushed down the stairs without using the lights and relied only on her vision when she reached the basement and made a quick dash to the large storage shelves on one wall. A quick release of a few small hidden levers had her pushing one aside before she reached above her head pulling an old box down that held the crest of her family. The vixen stripped herself of all her clothing and quickly pulled on what appeared to be rags of leggings and a tunic along with another hood that nearly fit her head before she pulled the other boxes down and placed the other items in their proper places. She put everything back into order before she rushed back up the stairs and into the warmer air. The breeze that blew by caught her attention and she stopped briefly just to smell the scent of summer coming into season before she caught herself and rushed back into action knowing she wanted to be back with Nicholas when he woke again. It took her less time to leave the familiar district than it had traversing back to it from Savannah Central as she pulled herself up to a rooftop and looked over the buildings towards Tundra Town. A familiar feeling coursed through her veins before she smiled and let herself go….

"Why in heaven's name are you so upset Alanzo?" the elderly female asked as she shook a wooden spoon towards her Grandson.

The shrew in the chair sitting on top of a desk located in a frigid office groaned and rubbed his eyes as he shook his head. "Gramamma, this is the mate of Nicholas and the mother of his children."

The tiny female rolled her eyes as the beehive on her head bounced and she shoved it back with a paw before shoving the spoon towards him again. "I like the fox, but why have you taken such a personal interest in this? It is not like you to accept someone into our famiglia without consulting me Amata."

He folded his paws over his chest humming before she snatched one of his ears pulling him from the chair "Ah! Gramamma- must you do that in front of the bears?" he hissed as Boris turned his head trying to hide a smile and Raymond covered his mouth with a fist to keep himself from snickering. She let go and turned when a knock came to the door and both bears stood up with pursed lips as the shrew sat back into his chair.

"Are you expecting someone Amata?" she asked and he shook his head slowly as Raymond frowned and Boris took a defensive position in front of the desk.

"I am not sure who would be here at this hour or who Carlos would allow through the gate." Mr. Big said as Raymond opened the door. He tilted one brow at the tiny figure standing in the snow before the hood was lifted and fell away. Raymond huffed as he shook his head and looked up like he was asking the Gods 'why'?

He stepped aside letting Rose enter and Boris lowered his brows before Mr. Big cleared his throat. The massive bear stepped to one side of the desk where two shrews were looking at her and back at each other wondering where she had been, how she got there and why she was there and not still at the hospital. "My Dear, you have given us quite an unsettling evening trying to figure out where you disappeared to," Mr. Big sighed as he sat back in his chair. The female beside him had curled her lip in disapproval as the vixen stepped closer to the desk and her brows lifted as Rose removed the larger cloak she was wearing. She wrinkled her nose at the rags that covered her body and the scent of age that wafted from her as she tossed her larger cover to one side of the floor. Mr. Big was looking between his Gramamma and the vixen. Boris and Raymond gave each other a disgruntled look before they finally looked back at the fox a few feet from the desk. "Is there some reason you are here and not with Nicholas?" Mr. Big asked as he sat up in his chair. The elderly female beside him folded her arms over her chest leaving her wooden spoon stuck in the air as Rose nodded slowly. She lifted the hood back over her head and they all furrowed their brows as a line of light seemed to appear from nowhere. Mr. Big's eyes opened fully as it seemed like a beam was traveling down her body from her head and rippled with each curve of the fabric or bend in her form.

They all threw their paws up to shield themselves from the blinding flash of light that exploded into the room from the central point she was standing in and when his eyes opened again he had the sharp end of a scabbard tip that was nearly as wide as his body under his chin. Both his paws went up slowly as the vixen in front of him kept her face emotionless and her gaze locked on him. Both bears growled and started to lunge before they heard the elderly female gasp and squeal as she waved them off "Mi proteggerò dai miei nemici. Possa Dio proteggermi dai miei amici!" (Protect me from my enemies. May God protect me from my friends!) Mr. Big's chin tilted back uncomfortably and he looked at his grandmother with one brow raised while she stepped closer to the fox who was seemingly holding him hostage halting the bears.

Roses eyes shifted to the smaller female before she stepped back and planted the tip of her sword into the floor as she landed on one knee and bowed her head. The elderly female who wore a floral print dress with a white collar sticking out above the black shawl wrapped around her shoulders was looking at the vixen with astonishment as she leaned over the desk to get a better view. The bears and Mr. Big were all watching as if she had lost her mind until they took a closer look and saw what the vixen was wearing.

"Is that?" Mr. Big asked as he blinked and his grandmother nodded silently as she kept her eyes fixed on the vixen. "I thought that was just a fairy tale," Mr. Big said as he scratched his chin.

His grandmother shook her head "Armatura degli Dei." (Armor of the Gods) "Vedere e credere,"(See and believe) she smiled as she looked back at him.

"What is she doing?" Mr. Big asked as he stood from his chair and took the few steps to where his grandmother stood.

"This is the old way Amata, from the old lands. She offers you her services for any deed you may request of her in the future."

Mr. Big sighed as he shook his head. "Ah!" he screeched again as she snatched his ear shaking her spoon at him again.

"Don't be disrespectful. If you don't believe she is worthy you may test her and she will prove it to you." The shrew huffed again as she let go and he straightened out his suit before he motioned to Raymond. Rose kept her head bowed with her paws over the top of her hilt and lifted her eyes only after she had felt a tap on her shoulder.

Mr. Big motioned towards both bears and Rose stood at the center of the room with her eyes locked on the shrew when Raymond lurched forward with a growl on his lips. The vixen darted under his paw grabbing one of his fingers and pulled his arm back causing his eyes to go wide before she shoved her foot into his rear and sent him shooting forward into a bookcase. Boris approached much more quickly and when he attempted to swipe at her she darted between his legs leaving his arms at the open before they wrapped around himself. The giant bear crumbled as her sword flew across the back of his leg at the knee joint and he fell screaming before he rolled over pulling it into his chest. The elder shrew had an overly triumphant smile on her face when the vixen dropped back to one knee again, this time with her sword held in two paws as the hilt rested in one palm with the end of the blade raised on one finger of the other as if she were presenting it to him. Mr. Big's jaw was slack as he looked at his two largest and easily defeated bears. Raymond was pulling himself up on one leg as the bookcase he had crashed into crumbled leaving books scattered on the floor as he tried to keep them from landing on his feet. Mr. Big lowered his brow when he saw the larger of the two stand and brush himself off after examining his leg thoroughly.

No blood left him as he shook himself and his fur was just as white as it had been before the encounter. The female shrew next to him was giddy with excitement as she looked down at the bowing vixen in front of the desk "I will explain everything Amata. But she will not rise until you allow it. Do not be rude and refuse such a graceful offer."

Mr. Big regarded her only for a moment and motioned for Raymond and Boris to resume their usual positions. He tapped the sword in front of him with one tiny claw and Rose looked up at him as he smiled and motioned for her to stand by waving his fingers towards himself. "My dear, do you fully know what you are doing with this….offer? You know who I am do you not?" he asked and she tipped her head forward as he tilted his. "Why?" he asked and she looked at him before carefully placing her sword back in the sheath that was hidden under her hood. Her eyes misted over as she held out a paw to the tiny shrew and ran her finger over the ring that caught a glimpse of light. He looked up at her smiling softly as he nodded his head in understanding "As you wish." She bowed fully in front of him before taking a stance as she looked over both bears. Boris was attempting to keep his eyes from twitching while Raymond was rolling his tongue around in his mouth.

The matronly female at Mr. Big's side took another step to the edge of the desk catching Roses attention again. "You are Rose. Nicholas' mate?" she asked and the vixen nodded as she smiled. The shrew was chewing her lip as she looked over the vixen standing in front of her. The clothes that she had worn into the Big mansion had disappeared and changed into something that was described only in stories, and that coupled with her fur had the small females mind racing. Light played off the fabric that looked like metal, two disk sat over her knees and a hood that fit her rested with strings over the cape it was attached to sat over the breastplate on her chest. Rose tilted her head to one side stepping closer to the desk when the female reached a paw towards her. "Stars and garters," she whispered as she touched the material covering the vixen.

"Gramamma!" Mr. Big hissed and she looked back to him giggling as Rose covered her mouth "My name is Peninna, may I ask a personal question?" The vixen nodded as she looked back at her curiously waiting. The small shrew bit her lip and Mr. Big settled back into his chair wondering what had spooked the female that held no fear, even from the massive carnivores they were constantly surrounded by. "Are you…. Sangue… Rosa?" (Blood Rose) Roses ears folded back before she looked to the floor as if she were ashamed of the name nodding her head as the little shrew screwed her paws together.

When Rose looked back up Peninna was ear to ear teeth before she spun in place. The bears and Mr. Big all looked at each other before they turned their attention back to the Big matron. "Oh I have heard so many stories about you! I never believed I would get to really meet you! Is it true what they say about the night you left the City of Roses?" she asked and Roses ears pinned to her head as her eyes took on a sparkle. "Oh child! We would never judge you for that! Family is the most important thing in the world and everyone should be so brave to fight for theirs as you and your Nicholas did!" Rose held her tears as she dipped her head again smiling at the lady in front of her. "I do have a request," she stated and Rose waited as Peninna held her paws clasped together to her chest. She looked back at her grandson who smiled as he rested his chin on his fingers. "We would like your family to stay here for a little while as our guests. We thought it might be a little easier for Nicholas to recover and others to help if you might need it."

Rose looked around absently before she held a paw up showing her ring again. "If it is alright with Nicholas?" Peninna asked and Rose nodded. Rose took another look back to the large bear standing behind the desk and nearly yelped when she saw the amount of time that had passed. "Go back to him," Peninna said and Rose looked at Mr. Big. The crime boss had a tilted grin on his face as he waved a paw towards the door and Rose bit her lip smiling before she rushed back into the night. Mr. Big was chuckling as he watched her snatch the larger cloak from the floor and swing it around herself before she ran out the door. Peninna turned giving him a look that had the small giant trying not to gulp.

"You have no idea what you have just gotten into Amata."

Mr. Big shook his head "If you disapprove why did you say differently?" he asked and she pointed her spoon at him.

"What she wears can only be worn by one in her family, one with her blood. No one knows where it came from, only that it has always been called Armatura degli Dei, but everyone who does know knows not to make a mistake when it comes to that family. They are revered by the fox community because of their history. Their family name is just a ghost to most mammals and is only spoken on the wind as a whisper no one ever catches. No one is certain of their true names. Any other mammal who has ever had those items and have tried to use them for their own purposes has come to a terrible end. They can't be used for harming others or gaining something that was not earned. Be careful Amata. If the Wilde's turn on you they can destroy the Bigs. She is in no need of our protection with what she wears. But she can't wear it constantly or it might consume her as it has others. You have chosen wisely to bring them into the famiglia, just make sure they stay part of it."

Mr. Big tipped his jaw into his palm as he picked up his phone and sent Kevin a message about Rose returning. He slid his phone back into his coat after he had received a message saying the bear had taken up residents in the large chair in the foxes room. A hum left him before he turned to look at the bear standing behind him. His chair tilted back as he tried to look at the leg the vixens sword should have sliced through. "Are you injured Boris?" he asked and then looked over at the other bear looking over him from head to toe as well "Raymond?"

Raymond shook his head and rubbed his snout and Boris repeated the same action as he shrugged "Thought she cut my leg off for a minute."

Mr. Big shook his head when his grandmother snickered. "The knowledge and truth can set you free in more ways than one Amata. It can sting, it can heal. It may break things at times. But it always sheds light where once only darkness was, it can even kill at times. But only if it is used or twisted into something it should never have been. It will kill only when it is thrown into one who truly wishes to destroy it or the one who wields it wishes it so. If you ever ask anything of her make sure it is a noble reason and has just cause, or it will come back to bite you. Believe me Amata, the knowledge and truth have very sharp teeth," she warned as she shook her spoon towards him…

Rose sprinted all the way through Tundra Town and scrambled up to the roofs before she was sliding down tiles and swinging from light posts. She had forgotten the feeling of exhilaration just being out in the open would give her as the scenery flew by and passed in a blur. She had also not realized exactly how out of shape she was after the fabric she was wearing shifted and left her of her own accord. By the time she reached her home she was panting and rushing back into the basement in hopes of getting back to the hospital in case Nicholas woke up. The last thing she wanted to happen was for him to feel like she had left him or that he was alone. She stripped out of the outfit and placed everything back into the correct boxes before she secured everything and was certain if anyone came looking around they wouldn't notice it before she rushed into her clothes again. The trip back to Savanna Square had her ignoring all the familiar looks she was getting as the tension built realizing how long she had been gone.

She nearly slid on the glossy polished floor as she reached his room again and caught herself on the door as she tried to get her rapid heart and breathing under control. Nicholas was still lying in the bed and had his eyes closed as she walked into the room. She knew the large bear in the oversized chair was sleeping with the way his chest was rising up and down and his fluttering lips were an indication that he was either snoring or a very hard sleeper. She carefully approached the bed again and reached over running a finger over his face. Nicholas' eyes opened and she nearly shrank back at the unfocused and distant eyes that met her. The sensation of pressure in her chest dropped into her stomach as he winced and rolled onto his side facing away from her. Getting lost in her own feelings of helplessness and the insecurity of not knowing how she could help him if he only pushed her away left her standing there unsure of what she should do. She sat down in the chair next to his bed considering what she should try to comfort him somehow. As she touched his shoulder he pulled away a little farther and she leaned back accepting that if all she could do was be there in the same room with him so he knew she was there, she would stay until he said differently. No matter what it took, she would be there for him. The feeling of rejection was unavoidable under the circumstances and she understood she couldn't know how he was feeling, but for a split second she wondered if the pain and ache in her chest hurt as badly as his did, but as she looked at his back and saw him trying to keep his shoulders from rolling again - She knew better….


	28. Chapter 28

**Do Not Go Gently Into That Dark Night...Do Not _Let_ Them Go Gently Into That Dark Night. Rage... Rage Against The Dying Of The Light...**

 **Every guy needs a Rose, every girl needs a Nicholas, and we all need a little home...**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters**

 **Edited by BrutusDeagon; Thank you.**

 **The Broken Mould; 28 One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

* * *

Nicholas; Hinder; Better than Me

Rose; David Archuleta; Don't Run Away

A roaring fire crackled in the dim room lit by soft lamps scattered on tables. The scent of pine and mahogany floated on the air and tinged the room with the smell of a recently harvested forest. In a picturesque window large enough for any polar bear to enjoy the view, sat any small child's fantasy in miniature scale, perfectly fitted for the shrew currently watching the scenery from a deep wingback chair. The opposite chair was currently occupied by a female shrew, both sitting silently as they enjoyed the view to the winter wonderland that was technically their back yard, but large enough for any mammal the same size to call miles instead of yards. A solid thick brick wall encompassed the entire little palace that had winter hedges planted along it and the view offered an unobstructed reverence of the pool/guest house that sat only a few feet from frigid waters as clear as any tropical beach could offer. A lifted cup of tea and a curious sound had the female tilting her ears towards the questioning and thoughtful noise before she took a sip of her own tea and deposited her cup back onto a dainty plate sitting next to an assortment of cannolis and doughnuts.

Mr. Big sat staring through the window in the comfortable silence he hadn't realize he had broken as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. For several months a family of foxes had taken up residence in his 'summer home' and each morning he had come to spend a traditional breakfast with his grandmother before the children woke and work took over the day. It wasn't meant as an intentional invasion of privacy as they had done this for many years, but the view offered a window into the life and obvious troubles that were still snaking through the little unit and Nicholas had taken to keeping himself busy with activities shared by the small family. Or- lack thereof - as it were. Each early morning he would sit and watch the silver fox he had known for nearly ten years and considered a friend and part of his family drag himself through a routine that left him nearly falling over from the rigorous activities he had taken habit of. Several laps around the large estates great walls and then the tod would pull himself up repeatedly using a bar that was meant for hanging the thick wool rugs in the mansion on so they could be cleaned accordingly. The fox pulled himself up with his arms until he could no longer bear holding his own weight. By the time he finished each day his arms were shaking like Jello. Then after exhausting himself to the point it seemed he might fall over, the fox would don a pair of red boxing gloves and attempt to assassinate the bag hanging from a large L bracket suspended above the porch of the little masterpiece that would be considered more of a resort than any pool house most mammals had ever seen.

All the while an attractive albino vixen watched from a distance that seemed to reflect in her own eyes. The fact that no one seemed to know the foxes were around still baffled him, not due to them not technically knowing the family was there, but due to the fact that they rarely left the little cottage to call on the larger house or visit with any member who lived or worked within it. To say they were the perfect neighbors (if they had been actual neighbors) would be an understatement. Nicholas had been cleared to return to work weeks ago and was as cordial as he had ever been to the clients he would drive to

whatever destination they deigned, but at the same time the shrew had noticed that everything he seemed to do was nothing more than a false representation of who he had once been. There was no life behind the laughter he often shared with the customers or the shrew himself as he moved them from one destination to the other, and though he had received no further complaints he couldn't help but notice the mask the fox had elected to wear. The few times he had seen the family together there was a thick fog that seemed to encompass them as a unit and a discord that was obvious to even those who wouldn't care to look for it. The weight that hung around the little family when they were all together left everyone thinking you could cut it with a knife, when the truth was it had become so thick you could scoop it from the air with a spoon.

Once again the fox was hammering into the hanging bag as if he were trying to beat some kind of life into through draining his own. Left hooks and right jabs demonstrated in quick succession showed he was no stranger to fighting. A fact that had shocked Mr. Big the first few times he had seen him demonstrate true skill and made him wonder about the fox's past as he kept watching. The harsh gleam of his teeth against his dark lips and fur left him looking like he might have enough fury left in him to actually knock the bag off its support as each punch sent it swinging a little higher. One final hit and the fox growled as he lost all his momentum. Instead of working out any kinks the extended regiment may have caused, he nearly hung on the bag before he shoved it away and took a few steps to a small concrete bench. The gloves were ripped off his paws and thrown into a box where they would be easily found for a second round before he leaned over and buried his face in his paws, and he always seemed to try to break his own hips by sitting so harshly on the rounded cement that Mr. Big had wondered if he had broken his tail a few times. The same tail he noticed stayed at his side and the aggravated lashing of just the tip and the way his shoulders stayed locked as he leaned into his own knees left little doubt as to what mood he was in. The anger behind his golden eyes made it appear as if he were a teapot that had reached the point where it would be screaming out an ear shattering whistle at any moment and explode under the pressure from being capped.

The vixen who had been watching him through the front window let her eyes fall along with her ears before she disappeared again. While he had seen the two kits on several occasions they seemed to be of a like mind and stayed away from the main house and its occupants, though the older of the two often had a young visitor who lived in Tundra Town and he would occasionally escape with her into the later hours of the evenings. It was somewhat amusing watching the two small foxes playing in the snow, and making some kind of ice cream. They almost always ended up rolling each other around and getting into some kind of argument that had each of them doing their best to attempt freezing the other to death via snowballs. On one occasion he had seen the older of the two chasing a white vixen around one of the pine trees and laughed when she turned the tables on him by jumping through part of the tree and pouncing on him. But at the current moment he was watching a fox who was anything but happy. Certainly not when it appeared that each step he took made him look as if he were trying to kick a hole through the ground beneath his feet.

"You can't fix him Amata." The understanding voice snapped him out of his own thoughts and he looked over making another sound of curiosity as his grandmother smiled.

The shrew took a deep enough breath that it caused his shoulders to rise and fall with a heavy sigh. "I am not trying to Gramamma. I only wonder if he is truly lost." A plate was passed to him and he chuckled as he shook his head "Food does not cure everything Gramamma."

The older female giggled as he pulled several pastries from the plate before she returned it to sit with her empty tea cup. "He is not lost Amata, someone took something from him. But he is the only one who can find it and get it back." The shrew hummed thoughtfully as he bit into the cannoli he had pulled from the plate and sat up when he noticed the older of the two kits rushing out the door past his father. The two seemed to exchange some tense words before Nicholas threw his arm up and his oldest son ran off to greet the vixen who had been standing beside one of the limos parked in the driveway….

Nicks breath caught when he opened the door as his father had been reaching for the handle. He noticed for the umpteenth time that his father was dripping with sweat and looked like he was about to explode."Where are you going?" Nicholas asked and Nick flipped his ears back as he looked up.

"I told Skye I would help her with her guitar today."

The older tod turned his mouth down as he pursed his lips. "Did you help your mother with the computers?" he asked and watched as Nicks ears pin back farther. He looked back into the little cottage and huffed as he set a deep scowl in his face and crossed his arms over his chest. "That's a no?" he asked before he stuck his paws on his hips and glared at the younger tod in one of those looks only a father could master with their own child.

"No," Nick said as he rolled his eyes.

"Finnick can't do his work if at least one of those things aren't working. I told you yesterday to help him get them back up today," Nicholas growled.

Father and son both turned when they heard Rose stomping on the floor "Let him go, Finnick is better with the computers anyway," she signed.

Nicholas locked his teeth together as he threw an arm out the door "Just go." Nick darted out the door towards the vixen who was standing beside the limo. Nicholas walked into the house slamming the door behind him as he stomped into the room.

"How the hell am I supposed to teach him anything Rose if every time I tell him to do something you tell him he doesn't have to?" he asked as he clenched his jaw several times and kept his brow in a narrow straight line.

The vixen in front of him lowered her head before she lifted her paws "I'm sorry, I was only-

The fox in front of her threw his arms into the air shaking his head "That attitude he has is just getting worse! I don't want you to be sorry! I just want you to stop doing it! I mean – FUCK ROSE!" Rose bit down on her tongue to keep the moisture in her eyes from showing and he ground his teeth together as

he ran his paws over his face "I have to get ready for work." He left the room balling his fists and breathing heavy and she jumped when she felt the door to the bedroom slam shut.

Rose took a few deep breaths fighting the tide of emotions swelling in her chest when she felt small paws wrapping around one of her legs. She sucked everything back into herself and swallowed everything as she looked down at the little tod with a smile. "Are you going to show me how to fix your computers today?" she asked and was rewarded with a toothy smile and wagging tail as Finnick looked up at her.

They both took a seat at the table in the front room where a small nook had been set up for the computers and Finnick started tinkering with one of them as he sat in her lap. The small tod had nearly gotten to the point where he refused to leave her side and she had been aware of how keen he was on her emotions and was constantly trying to keep herself in check around him. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel like he was responsible for her, though part of her own mind reasoned he somehow already did. Each time a small or immeasurable disaster occurred he seemed to be right at her feet and eager for attention. She wasn't sure if it was for himself or for her but either way it had kept her on her toes about her reactions to circumstances she wasn't sure how to deal with. The distance between her and her mate had grown exponentially and nothing she had tried had worked to reach or help him so she had simply accepted the fact that he was there. She knew it was wrong, knew it was causing more harm than good. The male that was there now was nothing more than a hollow shell and the emptiness of being around him had nearly choked the life out of her on more than one occasion.

Add on top of that one of her sons was quite brutal towards her at the moment and seemed to be soaking up the anger from his father in kind and it had put her in a position that was well beyond awkward. There was no way she could explain to Nicholas what was wrong with Nick, though she knew full well the reason for it as she herself had inadvertently caused it through what she considered her own failure as a parent and mate in trying to explain it when she let her own guilt guide her words. Nicholas had pulled so far away from all of them that there had been several occasion she had wondered if she should just leave and let him have the solitude he seemed to desire. Impatience was never a quality she had seen in him before all that had happened, but it seemed to be a growing factor that coupled with the anger he was struggling with. The fact that Nick no longer needed to go to school had left him hours upon hours of nothing to do but brood over the whole situation and stew in his own juices. With no one but her to blame for how things were going.

Both boys had been set up for testing in the next month due to their scores and Nick had actually gotten special permission to take his G.E.D. test at such an early age if he was cleared by the screeners for the exams. Rose had immediately called Amelia and asked for her to be present due to the reason for the request/requirement and the sow had almost too eagerly jumped at the chance to sit in on what she had called a 'travesty of the educational system'. Rose's largest concern about the testing, was if they would survive and be intact in order for the boys to take the tests at all. Because she was starting to fall apart and was aware of it, particularly when the small tod in her lap had just nipped at her neck playfully to get her attention and she had nearly missed the affectionate gesture. He was looking up at her wide eyed as he held up some kind of green electronic board he had pulled from the inside of the computer and as much as Rose had been able to follow what he was talking about, she knew there was probably five times more of it she hadn't understood. The little fox's propensity with machines often left her mesmerized at how he could yank something apart and just see what was wrong with it, whereas all she saw was a jumbled mess of wires and what looked like larger versions of microchips. He had collected a small mass of cell phones in all kinds of conditions, and she knew she'd never understand how he could manage to repair them and would buy them for little or nothing in nearly any condition.

The little fox currently snuggled into her lap trying to explain the connections between some kind of pathways that need some soldering done to be reconnected had also taken an interest in her sewing machine. He somehow managed to get the older model running faster than a newer model while adding a few stitch patterns that had reinforced the suits she made. He said the machines were like puzzles. In a way she had been grateful for him taking the interests so far as it seems to keep him locked out of all the turmoil that was falling down around their heads. How on earth a ten year old could be so proficient with the inner workings of machines that looked like they were out of some futuristic sci-fi flick always made her giggle when he would hop around after managing to fix something, whether intentionally or by accident. Neither outcome seemed to dissuade him from keeping his nose stuck in it once he had started working on something. A few tools borrowed from one of the gardeners had Rose watching intently as he seemed to 'glue' back together something she hadn't even known was broken. She was always leery about him using this particular tool and kept a sharp eye on him and what he was doing as he held a small piece of metal strand in one paw and a tiny heating iron in the other. A few little 'zaps' as he liked to call them and he was standing in her lap trying to shove it back into the machine after soldering them back together.

It was one of the other things he did that always made her laugh. For someone so young to be able to repair things that most people couldn't understand if they had English instructions for, he seemed to know Chinese in the ability of repairing things. His flaw in the whole process was his size, and he often struggled with removing and replacing pieces that left him growling in frustration as he tried to strong handle them back into place. He narrowed his eyes at her when she giggled but was grinning when she slid the component back into the computer for him. A few hops from her lap and around the table had everything plugged back in and though she tried to hide it, he always saw her cringe when he plugged something in or turned something back on. This was one of the things that always made Finnick laugh as he watched her. For some reason he thought it quite amusing that she had an innate fear that something might explode after it had been pulled apart and stuck back together. It may have been due to the fact that one of his first projects had been an old radio he had found at some kind of flea market. After bringing it home and tinkering with it, the thing had burst into flames after he had plugged it in and tried to turn it on. A quick hop back into her lap and the press of a button brought the machine back to life with the soft blue light of a glowing screen. Rose was nuzzling into his head as he kicked his feet and started punching in command codes and program updates faster than she could read them.

Rose and Finnick looked up meeting the gold eyes of Nicholas after he tapped the table. He quirked a brow trying to look over the screen from the other side of the table. "Did you fix it?" he asked and Finnick was beaming a smile as Nicholas gave a curt nod "Good, I'll be back at five."

It was another thing that had broken her heart. Though she knew her mate was still struggling with nightmares and sleep it didn't hurt any less seeing this happen. It was bad enough that he had made it clear he really wanted nothing to do with her anymore, but the way he had grown cold with both their sons was the thing that had her spiraling more than anything else. As he turned and walked out the door briskly, Finnicks ears fell in disappointment and Rose was quick to wrap her arms around him with a nuzzle and some tickling that had him giggling again. Yes, she was more than grateful for him finding a hobby he liked and excelled at, and just as much so for Nick finding a friend he could escape with once in a while….

"So what do you want to do today?" Nick asked as him and Skye left the Big manor. She tipped her head back at him and tugged the collar of her coat around her neck as she watched her breath in front of her.

"I thought you were going to help me with some more lessons?" she asked and he smirked at her.

"I will. That doesn't mean it's the only thing we can do though right?" he asked and she shook her head giggling when he bounced his brow a few times.

"I think I want to go somewhere warm," Skye said and Nick raised a brow at her as he watched her rubbing her paws together.

"How can you be cold? You live here and you're an arctic fox from Iceland right?"

She scoffed as she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "OK first thing, yes, second thing; This isn't the same as there. Here the wind is always going a million miles an hour and the temperature is lower because of those stupid generators. And Dad says that the cold here is a lot like a fireplace compared to a furnace."

Nick looked up at the sky as he fluttered his eyelids for emphasis "Cold is cold Skye". The vixen blushed enough that her ears turned red and her cheeks flushed pink when he grabbed her paw wrapping it in his own.

"I thought you said we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend," she asked and smirked as his ears flicked and tinged a little pinker.

"I did, that doesn't keep Finnick from saying it all the time or the other foxes at the Den though does it? Besides if your paws are cold aren't mine warming them up? I'm not cold." A cheeky smile stayed on his face when her blush deepened as they walked.

"My Dad is home right now, they had some kind of problem at the airport and cancelled all the flights today."

Nick quirked his head at her as he lowered his brow and scrunched his nose. She giggled at the face he was making before she shook her head "He's not going to need to work on anything if no one is flying is he? It didn't have anything to do with the planes, it was something to do with the radar or the machines that track them. That's all I heard."

The red tod turned to her and stuck his tongue out as she laughed at him again. "Is your Dad going to be alright with me coming over again?" When she didn't answer back he turned to see her chewing one side of her lip and he lifted both brows. "What? Does he not like me? He's never even met me!"

Skye snickered and shook her head "No, it's not that, I just, maybe I should warn you before you get there and meet him?" the hesitation in her voice had his curiosity piqued when they finally stopped in front of her door. "He likes to tease a lot Nick." The red tod gave her a cocky tilt of his head and smirk as if to say- really? You know who you're talking to right? She clicked her tongue as she reached for the door knob "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Nick rolled his eyes and kept her paw in his as he followed her into her house. "Whoa," was all that passed his lips as they walked in and shut the door. The house was what most would consider 'nice' but what had caught his eyes were the propellers that hung from the walls. Each had a different shape and pattern and made the walls almost look like someone had thrown different types and sizes of metallic flowers everywhere. Every time he came over there was at least one new one on the wall. The giggle that left her was a little more high pitched than usual as she covered her grinning muzzle "You say that every time you come over here." He shrugged his shoulders and winked at her making her blush again.

"Oh oh oh! I finally get to meet the great Red Baron!" Skye's eyes went wide and Nick could have sworn her fur had lightened as she stuck to the floor. Nick found the source of the voice leaning into a door frame with a cup of coffee in his paw. His ears tipped forward as he leaned a little waving at the arctic fox. A cresting smile laid on his face as he sipped his coffee and Nick couldn't help but notice the odd clothing he was wearing. A simple pair of blue jeans and a white button up shirt weren't that odd as far as apparel went, but the snake leather bomber jacket and steel toed boots on his feet made Nick do a double take. Almost no one wore shoes unless they were in an area that wasn't suited for their body, so the fact that the tod was wearing them had him tilting his head just before he noticed the hat. Another leather article that looked like a mash between a flat ball cap and some kind of weird beanie sat lopsided on his head. He heard the vixen standing next to him gulp.

"Red Baron?" Nick asked and the arctic fox chuckled as his shoulder pressed to the wall.

"Red Baron, fighter pilot also known as ace of aces. Flew and had the most hits in the war. But from what I gather you seem to be the only one flying my daughter's heart all over the place and are the reason she keeps crashing and burning."

Even though Nick's ears had flushed he looked back to the arctic vixen who was still frozen in place with her mouth half open as he laid on a smile that crested so far into his face it looked like a half moon. It fell just as quickly as it had appeared when Skye's father made his next comment. "And look at that! Not even an official couple yet and you're already locked together!"

Nick actually made a noise similar to a squeak as he yanked his paw from Skye's and rushed them to the front of his chest. They both turned to each other wide eyed and bright as cherries when her father went into a rolling laughter as Skye screamed "DAD!" The tod in question was still snickering while Nick was absolutely one hundred percent positive that if it were possible he would die from embarrassment right now.

"It's nice to finally meet you Nick, my name is Roger, but everybody calls me Jolly." Nick gave him a weak smile just before Skye had snatched him by the shirt and was dragging him down the hallway in an attempt to get as far away from her father as mammally possible. The two young foxes dashed into her room and she leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling shaking her head.

"Well, I guess it can't get any worse," Nick said and Skye shook her head as her eyes widened again.

"Don't ever say tha-

"Angel – don't forget there are condoms in the hall closet and if you get frisky make sure you close the door first!" Nick and Skye both had fallen faces and a quick glance at each other had Nick rubbing the back of his neck while Skye turned around facing the wall as they changed colors again. Thump thump thump thump-

"Just kill me now! Just let a bolt of lightning strike me dead - Thump thump thump thump. Skye groaned as she kept thumping her head against the wall.

"Angel! I told you if you were going to get frisky to close the door please!" her father said and she bolted from the wall.

"DAD!" Nick heard a few snickers before he answered her.

"I'm just saying honey. I don't want to come back there and see anything flopping around!" Nicks jaw was hanging open as Skye slid down the wall and buried her face in her paws before he started snickering.

"What's so funny?" she asked as Nick took a seat beside her.

"You said he liked to tease a lot, you didn't say you were the one he teased."

Skye narrowed her eyes on him "Maybe we should do this at where you are staying?"

Nick dipped his head and chose a speck on the carpet to examine that seemed particularly interesting at the moment "That's…..not a good idea."

"Oh, sorry," Skye said as she found her own entertainment in the grains of the door frame.

He shrugged his shoulders "I guess it could be w-" He furrowed his brows as she slammed her paws over his muzzle.

"Don't ever say that!" he gave her a perplexed look and she rolled her eyes.

"Every time someone says that it always gets worse!"

The tod in front of her was smirking under her paws as he looked up to the ceiling shaking his head and scoffed. "Words don't work like that Skye," he said through her cupped paws.

The vixen folded her arms over her chest and huffed "Those words do."

Nick chuckled as he pulled his knees up and rested his arms over them letting them hang loosely from his knees. "Itcoudbeworse-itcouldbeworse-itcouldbeworse!" She stood up from the floor and peeled her coat off tossing it into the corner as he laughed. "Hey! Nothing happened! Isn't that just too weird?" he asked as he shimmied himself on the floor.

"It's your funeral," she smiled as she picked up her guitar and Nick stood taking his own coat off and tossing it the same way.

"So where are you stuck?" he asked as he sat on her bed. The vixen scrunched up one cheek as she sat in front of him on the floor.

"I can't get the notes right," she said as she lifted the guitar in front of herself so the red fox behind her could watch her motions. He slid down a little more so he could match her movements and help show her how to move her fingers. Because of their heights they had found it was easier if Nick sat above and behind her a little to see the chords as she learned how to play. He was smirking at her as he looked down over her shoulder again.

"This is only a four string bass guitar and the most popular has five. Mine has six. If you keep forgetting about your thumb this is never going to work, and you can use your claws too you know." Her ears dipped back as she curled her thumb around the neck of the guitar and turned just so she could stick her tongue out at him. "Base chords E, A, D, G, B, E. No, here, move this finger and keep your thumb over the top chord. If it makes your fingers hurt because it's uncomfortable you can use your claw to hold the string down too. Use the claws on your other paw to strum with and keep the neck where it feels best for you." Nick said as he leaned forward and put his paw over hers showing her how to move on her own.

"Nick?" she asked as her ears flicked back.

"Yeah," he said as he pressed her finger down.

"Do you uhm like me?"

He shrugged as she strummed the notes each time she moved her fingers

"Yeah."

Her ears tipped back and a slight blush crawled through her cheeks as she bit her lip "I mean do you like-like me?" she asked and he pulled back and leaned away slightly looking at her.

"I..um," Nick swallowed the lump in his throat as heat crawled up the back of his neck "Yes."

The vixen in front of him stuck a few teeth over her lip as she tried to hide her smile "I like you too." Neither of them were aware of the fact that they were slowly moving towards each other until their lips had touched and each one closed their eyes in a chaste kiss. A first kiss for each of them.

CH-CLIIIICK- Both their heads whipped to the door where Roger was standing fanning a photo he had taken with an old camera that spat out pictures. "I knew it! Oh ho you just wait until I get some copies made! I'm going to have them all over the airport!" Both their jaws dropped and they watched him leave while he kept fanning the picture through the air and whistling. Skye looked back at Nick shaking her head with her face stuck in a state of shock.

"I swear I'll never say it again!" Nick yelped when he finally found his tongue. Skye blinked a few times before she started giggling and it didn't take Nick long to join her….

"So do you want to go to the Brink?" Skye asked and Nick twisted his lips. She was giggling at the exaggerated faces he was making as he shook his head while they sat in the kitchen eating one of those cheap toss in the oven pizzas for lunch.

"Cuss might be there, he's a pain in the tail," Nick said as he picked up another slice of pizza. Skye quirked her head to the side watching him before she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you do that all the time when you eat?" she asked and watched as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Do what?" he asked and then blinked when he realized what he was doing.

"It's a habit," he said as he chomped into the slice in his paws.

"It's a cute habit," she said and his ears flicked back as he gave her a coy smile and shield his eyes as he shrugged again.

"So when's your Mom and sisters supposed to get here?" he asked, but his ears fell back when he turned to see her answer him. The vixen took a deep breath and swallowed what she had in her mouth before dropping the rest back onto the plate in front of her.

"Sorry. I wasn't trying to be nosey I just th-"

Skye cut him off with a shrug of her shoulders. "I kinda figured it out a while ago. The trips always got cancelled and they never came, and then it got moved to a different day and then a different week. It's OK though. I get to stay with my Dad and not do any of that girly junk my mom and sisters always do." He tilted his head at her with raised brows and she rolled her eyes. "Beauty pageants, frilly dresses, contests, makeup, shopping-super yuck! I'd rather be working on motors with my Dad."

Nick snickered when she shivered like she had seen something really gross. "You sure you're a girl?" he asked and she gave him a dirty look.

Nicks ears pinned to his head when her father chimed in from the next room "Well you should know!" she was shaking her head as Nicks smile got bigger and as he opened his mouth she slammed both her paws over his muzzle as he started snickering. "Hey! Don't lick me!" she yelled after she yanked her paws away and Nick laughed.

"Stop putting your paws on my mouth!" Nick hissed with a cocky grin.

Both their head turned to the kitchen door as her father stood there with a tilted head and narrowed eyes that screamed ornery long before he opened his mouth. "I told you two if you were going to get frisky to stay in the bedroom." Skye was looking at him like he was insane and when she turned to Nick his whole face had fallen into an open mouth gawk as the color seemed to be draining from his face.

"What do you mean by -mph!" Nick clamped both paws over her mouth wide eyed and was silently screaming PLEASE DON'T ASK! as he shook his head. Skye turned to see her father appearing as if he were trying not to swallow his tongue and tonsils.

"We gotta go Skye- Anywhere!" he whispered, she shrugged before he pulled her back into the room and they grabbed their coats before rushing to the door.

"Be back before dark Angel! And Nick?" the young red fox stopped at the open door looking back into the kitchen to see her father leaning against the door again "She's almost fourteen, you should explain that to her." Nicks mouth fell open and Roger was laughing at Nicks eye twitching as Skye yanked him out the door.

"Your Dad is a real pervert, like - next level dirty old guy pervert!" Nick said as he blinked through the blind from the snow everywhere.

"I tried to warn you," she said with a cocky tilt of her head.

"Is he like that all the time?" he asked as he squinted through the snow.

"No, he's worse than that most of the time."

Nick stopped looking back at her with unblinking eyes "How can he be worse than that?" Skye leaned over whispering into his ear and pulled away to see him scrunching one cheek as his eyes twitched. He straightened himself back out and looked at her with a dead face, "I am never coming to one of your family reunions." She laughed as he shook his head and took her paw. They walked around Tundra Town ending up in the fountain grove and were sitting around the park the majority of the day. The oddity of Tundra Town was a large water park that featured fountains spraying colored water at timed intervals that either intentionally crested into a wave above a fountain or seemed to shoot streams of it to be caught by another section. The salt kept the water from freezing below certain temperatures and each fountain contained a heating element that was used if it got below a certain temperature. Both foxes were sitting on the top of a brick wall watching the waterworks when Nick finally relented on going home again. "I'll walk you home first."

Skye rolled her eyes, "You think I don't know my own way by now?"

Nick shook his head as they walked paw in paw down the sidewalk, "Yeah, but my Dad used to say that if you escorted a lady out, to make sure you escort her back to where she left." Their paws were swinging back and forth between them as they made their way back to Skye's door. "Bye," Nick said before he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Hey! You're supposed to be using your tongue for that!" Both young foxes looked up at the sky rolling their eyes as Skye's father chuckled from the door.

"I think I know why they call your Dad Jolly Roger," Nick said and they both snickered before they said goodbye. The red tod was walking back towards the Big manor and dragging his feet intentionally. Spending time with Skye would always make him forget and feel happy. Going back was always a bad thing and he always liked spending time away from what he felt like was more a jail than a home. He missed his room and his friends and wanted nothing more than for everything to go back to the way it had been. Before his mother had - a loud grunt shocked him out of the growl that had left his lips and he looked up to see a large polar bear regarding him with impatience as he slipped under the chain across the front drive.

The walk back to the door and opening it had his throat tightening before he closed the door and hung his coat. The attempt to make it to the room he had been calling his own was thwarted by a pair of yellow eyes and folded arms. "You are late. You were supposed to be home half an hour ago. Where have you been?" Nicholas asked in a stern voice as Nick sighed.

"Me and Skye went to the water park, it took longer to walk back than I thought it would."

Nicholas frowned and was shaking his head "You left the specified areas you are supposed to stay in?"

Nick blinked a few times before he rolled his eyes "I forgot."

The father standing in front of his son was fuming and Nick could feel the waves of anger radiating from him as he let his head fall and looked to the floor. "Go get ready for dinner, we'll talk about this later."

Nick shuffled his feet through his usual routine until he finally sat at the table and rested his chin on his paw. He was aimlessly shuffling his food around when his father caught his attention. "You need to eat Nick, your mother didn't cook it for you to just sit there and play with it."

Nick sighed as he frowned "I'm not hungry Dad. I had pizza at Skye's house earlier."

Rose and Finnick were keeping themselves occupied as the two started to argue, but Rose was feeling the tinges of emotion pooling in her chest already and was struggling to keep herself under control. She kept glancing at Finnick to make sure he was alright and found him trying to ignore it entirely. "This attitude of yours is pushing it Nick," Nicholas spat and the smaller tod frowned as he gave his father a look and then sent another nasty one to his mother.

"I can't push it any more than she did can I?" Nick growled as he looked at his mother and back to his father.

Nicholas threw his napkin on the table with a furrowed brow and confusion, "Excuse me?" he asked harshly.

Nick pointed to his mother. "This is all her fault! I hate her!" Rose stood from the table holding the lump in her throat in place to keep herself from losing what little of a mind she thought she still had before she left the room. Once she was out of sight she couldn't hold in the tears she had been fighting for the last several months.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" Nicholas barked.

"Why not? You do! You hate her as much as I do and it's her fault!" Nick frowned as his father glared at him.

"Where in the name of all the Gods did you get that idea?" he asked as the younger tod folded his arms over his chest.

"That's what she said! She said she pushed you! It's her fault you left. It's her fault you got sick and it's her fault that you hate us!"

Nicholas felt his eyes burning as he looked at his oldest son. "She told you that? You…..think I… hate you?" he asked and watched Nick look away and get misty eyed. He turned to Finnick to see the smaller tod struggling to breathe before his eyes glazed over. "Finnick?" he watched his youngest son jump from the chair and run in the same direction Rose had left in. "Why do you think I hate you?"

Nick looked back at his father still scowling "Because you do! You don't play with us anymore. You don't read or tell stories anymore. When you're here you're always mad. We don't do anything on Saturdays anymore and the only thing you do when you are with us is yell."

Nicholas sat there stunned for a few moments before everything fully sank in. He had been so caught up in his own emotional turmoil that he had pulled everyone else into it with him. He ran his paws down his face in a heavy sigh before he stood and motioned for Nick to follow him. The young Reynard was huffing as he left his chair and went to the room Finnick had rushed into.

Both boys sat on the bed looking like they felt like they were under a firing squad and Nicholas cringed knowing why they felt that way as he sat on the bed. He was rubbing his temple trying to figure out how to explain anything and both boys gave each other a glance before returning their attention to him. "I do not hate either of you or your mother. I've just been...sick. My head hasn't been right. I just didn't realize I was sick until you said something. And none of this is your Mother's fault." Nick was frowning at him as he shook his head. "There is always a choice. She didn't make me do anything. I left. We are responsible for the choices we make. I know me saying this doesn't fix everything but I hope you will let me try. Mom makes mistakes sometimes, but not this time. And I make mistakes. That is how we learn, but when we make a mistake, we need to fix them." He looked at Nick with soft eyes "Did you mean what you said to your Mother?" The red fox kit shook his head as he looked at the floor. "When you get angry, you have to think about what you say before you say it. I haven't been. Because after it is said, you can't take it back. We need to fix our mistakes boy. I need to go fix mine with your mother too. Can you get to bed tonight without any problems?" They both nodded before they were rushing around to get their pajamas and bath supplies and Nicholas made his way back to the kitchen and cleaned everything from dinner. When he found his way back to the bedroom Nick and Finnick were crawling into bed. He told them both goodnight before he went towards the bedroom him and Rose had been sharing, but stalled at the door.

He finally pushed through his own wall and managed to open the door. Rose was sitting on the bed and hadn't noticed him come into the room. The vixen was nearly folded into herself as she kept her face buried into her paws and leaned away from the bed she was sitting on. Tissues laid scattered all over the table and beside her. As he got closer the same thought kept racing through his mind that had plagued him since he had found out about everything at the hospital, before he had managed the reach her his ears folded back and he turned quickly walking into the bathroom instead. He closed the door and turned leaning against it to hold his own weight up as he stared at the ceiling lost in his thoughts again. Flashes of blue eyes and red fur burned through his memories and a chill ran up his spine as he rushed to get out of his clothes and into the shower. When he finally pulled himself out of the spray he had efficiently exhausted the supply of hot water again and felt like his skin was on fire from his own claws. As he wrapped a towel around his waist he jolted slightly as Rose entered the room and was sinking into his own shoulders as he watched her turn away quickly fumbling out an apology as she rushed out of the room. As he left the room he stomped the floor a few times until she had stood from the bed looking at him. His heart was aching as he watched her struggle to keep her eyes on him when he finally filled his lungs. "Would you be happier…. If I, weren't here?"

Rose was certain her heart was in her throat as she started heaving in each breath. This was finally the moment when everything would end, the moment she had dreaded and feared more than anything and she didn't try to fight the cascade of emotions that spilled. She wrung her paws before she was able to pull them out of her chest "I 'm sorry for all the things I did. I won't hold you here if you want to leave. I know the only reason you have stayed is because you feel responsible for us. I know I pushed you and, I know it's my fault you don't want me anymore. I will let you go if it means you will be happy."

Nicholas stood there emotionally dead locked as she tried to keep herself composed before he shook his head and furrowed his brows. She hiccuped when he attempted to touch her face with a leafy paw and slowly pulled away. "That's what you have been thinking?" he half whispered and stumbled on his own mouth as his eyes glossed over. "How can I ever touch you again Rose? How could I sully the best thing I ever had in my life and take something away from what you are?" he nearly fell over backwards when she stepped forward and licked his nose.

There was a mix of deep compassion and hurt in her eyes coupled with a fierce determination as she looked at him through windows that revealed everything she held inside. "You think this makes you less than what you are when I see you as more. You fought, you survived, you lived and it just means you are stronger than anyone I have ever known because I don't think I would have. It doesn't make me love you or want you any less, but I will never push you again." He sat down on the bed lowering his head letting his emotions run a gambit as he struggle to keep his eyes with hers. "You have always pushed me Rose. You have pushed me into become a better and stronger person. You have pushed me into believing I am more than I thought I could ever be. I love you and I think…. I need you to push me sometimes. Please, don't let me go." The emerald lanterns that were trained on him were the only lights he could see even though they were trying to douse themselves as she bent to her knees in front of him. The gentle press of a velvet paw against his heart as she ran it over the scar where his chest had been opened caused another tear to fall. A significantly unstable paw reached to touch her face and as he hesitated again she cupped it with her own placing it against her cheek.

For the first time in several months he was glad he could feel the heart beating in his chest when she stole his breath as she locked him in a tender kiss. True to her word she never pushed, but guided him to where he wanted to be. The gown she had been wearing was on the floor as she straddled his hips and each tear that left him was matched as she brushed them away with her own, mingling the emotions they were both sharing as she left her scent on him. Marking him each time she rolled her face against his and holding steady until he made his next move. When he finally pulled her and she folded around him she felt him try to choke back his emotions as he buried his face in her chest. Two gentle paws pulled his face back to hers and as he fought to control his emotions she pressed her nose to his before she licked his nose again "You are mine, and I am yours. I will never let you go." As she ran her muzzle along his again her jaw slid along his shoulder and clamped softly against his skin as their fingers slid together and paws clasped. A few staggered breaths escaped him as her teeth rested against his skin and he let it all go as he sank his teeth into her shoulder, claiming her as his again and finally felt her teeth sink into his skin.

Rose and Nicholas spent the better part of the night mending every fracture, pulling all the pieces back together and repairing everything that had been broken. As he wrapped her in his arms in a tight embrace the two locked together in more ways than any physical bond could ever compare to, they both found themselves again, in each other. As they laid there together physically and emotionally drained in all the best ways possible he was looking at her as he ran a thumb over her face and he shook his head slightly. Rose looked up at him with concern and the little smile he shot her had her relax again as he finally spoke "How do you always manage to push me into a better place?" he asked.

She almost rolled her eyes as she smiled back and sat up a little so he could see her paws. "I wasn't trying to push you, you took the first step on your own."

He looked off for a second before he tipped his head "And look where that one step took me…."

She tilted her head at him as he smiled wider "Right back to where I belonged to begin with. Right back to My Wild Rose." When her eyes got misty he pulled her into his chest and curled around her as tightly as she was curling around him. She hiccupped a few times when he said "I love you Rose." Her arms drew tighter around him as her head curled under his neck and he lifted slightly as he ran his muzzle over her face and neck marking her before they were both rumbling in each other's arms as dawn started to peek through the window. When he pulled away from her again she sat up slightly as he looked out the window and sighed. "Speaking of getting back to where I belong, I think we have been here long enough." He looked back to see her smiling at him "I think we should go home."

She sat up on the bed biting her lip "You aren't worried?" she asked and cringed not wanting to bring it up again.

He looked back out the window shaking his head again. "I've been living in anger and hate long enough. I'm not losing anything else because of this and I'm not going to stop living or live in fear because of it either. We can stay if you think that would be better, but it doesn't feel right." She slammed into him in a tight embrace that had him chuckling "Is someone homesick?"

She shook her head and giggled as she looked at him "I'm always home if I'm with you." Nicholas snatched her into another rumbling kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

**I gotta throw all this up or I never will. So, I am at a point where I want to get away from the story for a while and might be tossing up the last few chapters of this arc and backing away for a bit. Issues with a plot problem and content are causing some trepidation on posting and like I said this isn't a subject I want to dwell on but is integral to the story line. I am also itching to get to Judy, but still have a bit of Nick's history to contend with and haven't decided how I want to present it yet. Nicholas and Rose have a couple of significant hurdles to get past that aren't just going to go away. These events are** **going to define Nick.**

 **I also suck at writing true villains and their actions. This may leave a lot in the dark, but truth is, when we face evil, we often do not see it head on or it's intentions.**

 **What is EVIL; The blind following of one's own thoughts and thinking little of others feelings or thoughts** **in the process or refusing to see things from another point of view. There is nothing wrong with being proud of who and what you are, but when you see it only f** **ro** **m your own point of view-there is a problem.** **Here's my problem- I recently read an article written by an 'educated' lady about** **Zootopia** **and how its** **premise is based on sexual predators and racist themes against women and minorities. Think she missed the whole point of the movie...(This is what I call an IGNO- Rant….. Ignorance Giant Now On – Rant…Grrr.) I guess that might make me one too since I am ranting! I mean seriously… I'm all for women's equality and rights, but thinking a guy can't get upset and have opinions and the right to voice said opinions about women who bash all men because of a few lousy experiences they had or because of the actions of a few bad men,and on top of that assuming a guy can't get hurt or taken advantage of like that too—Come on- Really? I almost envy her cause she must never have met a chick like that?! And assigning a color/ethnicity to a species in the movie when the whole point was that we all face these things regardless of what/who we are? Ooh! I'm** **going to be growling for days! The general idea t** **hat men can't be** **taken advantage of in this way infuriates me. Guess you have to watch it happen to someone you love to get it.** **Some people assume when something like this happens to a guy it just goes away or** **doesn't** **bother them-ppfft. I'm not a woman hater or a man hater-I just hate stupidity and narrow minds who can't see things from both sides of the coin irritate me beyond measure. Makes me want to go buy one of those t-shirts that says- Why be homophobic? Why be racist? Why be sexist? When you can just be quiet!? There is no such thing as 'normal'. We are all a beautiful disaster, and every freaky 'Tic' we have is what makes us unique...We become monsters, when we refuse to see all different the lights in the world.**

 **Edited by BrutusDeagon; Invaluable help.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters**

* * *

The Broken Mould; Minions of the Gods 29

Seether; Breakdown

"RAAAWR!" A menacing and fierce growl tore through the room and the hyena and jackal dipped slightly as the brandy glass that had been in the red foxes paw flew through the air and smashed into the wall shattering into splinters that flew through the room along with its contents. The chair that he had been sitting in rocked violently as he slammed his paws into the desk and stood breathing heavily as his lips locked in a snarl. "He's supposed to be dead! Four months! How the hell can he still be breathing and somehow we are no closer to our goal than before even though we know where they are!? What the hell do I have to do to break and kill those damn foxes! And that vixen is still beside him after knowing what happened?! And now you're telling me he's fucking healthy again?! He should at least be on his fucking knees and she should hate him! I hate that fucking fox! I need both those foxes dead and I need that kit if we are going to succeed in this. There have been too many delays already!"

The hyena stepped forward with his ears flattened as he stammered. "They are somehow in the company of a very powerful crime syndicate. On the few occasions he has been within our grasp there has always been a contributing factor that has stalled our plans."

The red fox curled his lips further as he let out a low growl "What contributing factor is that? And pray tell why have I not heard of it until now?"

The larger mammal standing cringed as he lowered his eyes from the smaller predator in front of him and swallowed. "Aside from the crime boss and his bears, a white vixen Boss. Each time he has been within our reach he has been with a vixen who seems to draw a great deal of attention that has left us with no choice other than to abandon the plan of taking him and waiting again."

The fox snarled again and the hyenas shoulders rose into his neck as he lowered his eyes again. "I already know about his mother! She won't even leave that damn place they are holed up in so how is she a problem here?!" The hyena shook his head "It ain't her boss, it's an arctic vixen. Names Walker." The fox blinked a few times before he shook his head.

The hyena and jackal both watched him start poring through the aged and yellowed papers on his desk as he muttered. When he stopped on a line in the text and ran his finger under it as he was reading he stopped briefly before he fell back into his chair. Both hyena and jackal gave each other the same 'he's finally cracked' glance before they returned their attention to see the chair rocking back and forth as he bellowed in laughter. "Uh, Boss? You feelin' alright?" The hyena asked as his chair nearly tipped from his hysterical fit.

The fox wiped his eyes as he sat back up still chuckling and sighed. "Every time I think we make a mistake, every single time I think we are on the wrong path, it's like the stars line up and say-here you go, proof that it's right. Did you get this vixen's full name?"

The hyena nodded his head slowly and the fox in front of him tipped his neck and lifted his brows in a 'well' motion. "Her name is Heaven Lee Walker Boss. But that's all the information we could get because she comes from-

He was cut off when the fox started chuckling again and leaned back in his chair grinning and shaking his head. "We don't need anything else Manny. Perhaps this is how things are supposed to be, that demon father of his is supposed to watch as he falls and I will have a revenge better than any death he could incur as he watches. He will lose everything that he took from me and that will be the greatest of any torment he could suffer."

The jackal looked between both of them as his tail twitched and the hyena shrugged "What ya want us to do now Boss?" he asked and the fox smirked as he read the line across the paper.

"The one who walks among the heavens shall bear the weight of all that breaks the wall that begins the beginning or the end of all days." He smiled wider as he flipped through the papers and began to read another verse. "The dark spirits of the world will be wiped away and the father of the father who insights the chaos that will bring together the two who can spawn a new dawn will end the beginning of the apocalypse, and he will forever find his place in history and be immortalized through all of time."

Manny quirked his head to one side as the fox let a sinister smile crawl up his muzzle. "I suppose he will get what he wants then for a time won't he?" He looked back to the jackal sneering "A 'normal' life for his little family. Do nothing, let them be for now. We will know by the scrolls when to make our next move. In the meantime, see to it Demi has anything she wishes for or needs. We have plenty to keep us busy until the right time presents itself again."

The jackal looked off in contemplation and confusion for a second before he turned back with a frown "How do we know if we are on the right path? I mean, are you sure he is the one? Is she the one? This Arctic vixen?" he asked and the fox let his face drop as he looked back to the hyena.

"Where did you find him Manny?" he asked as he scowled at the wildly furred predator in front of him. The hyena chuckled nervously as the jackal frowned. The fox rolled his eyes as he set his eyes back on the other canine who was looking at him with a great deal of distaste written on his face. "You are new here aren't you?" the fox asked and the jackal nodded as the fox folded his paws and leaned over the desk. "We know the boy is the one we were looking for. That was an unfortunate accident trying to flush his mother out." The jackal wrinkled his nose in confusion as the fox fell back into his chair. "We set several viruses upon this city knowing his father would return here. We assumed it would pull his mother back into the Den and force her back to the council making it easier to reach her, we didn't expect it to nearly kill him. The fact that he is still alive and there has been a cure found was the turning point that led to all doubt being put away. It is in the scrolls."

When the jackal looked back at the smiling hyena he raised both brows in question as the fox sighed "He shall herald in a new dawn for foxes and overcome the wrath of the Gods. He shall be the savior of foxes and unbeknownst to him shall bring new life where once only death had settled." When the jackal only shook his head the fox nearly growled as he sat forward in his chair again. "I haven't got any idea how no one knows he was the reason for the cure, but the fact that he is alive says more than enough. And no, she is not the one, if you had read these scrolls thoroughly and are a believer as you say you are, you would know he must choose a first and after the loss of one and nine he must willinglychoose a second. I take it you are not familiar with biology?" he asked with a raised lip that showed the tip of one of his fangs.

The jackal shook his head frowning as the fox let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his temples before pointing to the large bookcase behind the hyena. "Take a copy Revel, study, learn. I have no followers who are not fully familiarized with the text and have no time or patience to teach. I assume you can at least read?" The jackal snarled as he balled his fists and the fox leaned up in his chair with a dead face and eyes that glowed in the reflective lights cast above the room. He lowered his head and eyes as the fox stayed frozen in place before he huffed and sat back in his chair again. "Red foxes, just like every other species on the planet, can only mate with red foxes, their own species. I do not know how this vixen plays into this, but she does. I will not interfere with whatever the Gods have set into motion until I know it is undoubtedly that time. History must repeat itself. The scrolls are vague in their wording and must be interpreted carefully."The jackal shook his head as he pulled a scroll from the shelves and pursed his lips. The fox sighed again as the canine thumped the rolled paper in one of his paws with the other. "Ask Revel, I will allow it only once more and you can ask the others if there is more you do not comprehend yet."

The jackal crinkled his nose and pointed towards the door with a furrowed brow and the fox laughed. "We are not like those extinct primates that had that particular problem. The scrolls say in the fourth page, two bound by bloodlines shall emerge to form the future and set upon the world a higher breed of fox. Those foxes shall be the rulers of the new world and the great sufferings of their father shall set a new standard for all mammals to follow their ways and reshape the world." He shook his head as the jackal rolled his eyes. "I have lost my patience Revel, seek out another who will help you understand the writings, and check on Demi." The canine he was speaking to saw the look of frustration and potential anger and hurried through the door. The fox turned back to the hyena scowling. "Explain to me why Manny- Why- Why am I surrounded by idiots?" the hyena gave him a questioning and somewhat regretful look.

Sorry Boss, I can't really say I'm any better."

The fox actually shook his head smirking before he was sending the larger predator a genuine smile "Yes Manny, but you are my idiot, and never hesitate to tell it like it is regardless of how it may sound to another. Honest to a fault. That's why I like you and why I keep you around."

The hyena stood up a little taller as he shrugged "I can only be what I am Boss."

The fox laughed as he tossed him a bottle of some kind of liquor he pulled from under his desk. The two shared a few long drinks before the fox stood from his desk waving a paw at the larger canine "Walk with me Manny, I have an important call to make and would like you to be present." The spotted predator gave him a hesitant and somewhat revered look as he followed him through the door into the hall "Don't be so nervous. I'm sure the Nines would love to meet my right paw mammal." The fox folded his paws behind his back as the hyena beside him cinched his mouth nervously. "You aren't up for this Manny?" he asked a little harshly.

"No boss it aint that. I ain't all that smart and don't want to make ya look stupid by opening my mouth."

The red fox was shaking his head with an exuberant smile as he slapped the hyena on the back. "Honest to a fault. Humble and loyal. I definitely made the right choice with you my boy. If you are all that worried about it, be the strong silent type and just nod if they speak to you. They aren't all that friendly themselves." Manny puffed his chest out as the fox folded his paws behind his back again and followed him through the corridor where another room stood at the ready. A large screen hung on the wall and as he sat at the table it lit the room in a soft white glow. It only took a moment for a long shrouded figure to appear on the screen and Manny took a professional pose behind the fox seated in front of him and folded his paws behind his back in the same manner he had seen the fox do on many occasions.

A silky voice spread through the room as the fox sat a little straighter and smiled into the screen. "Is it done yet?" she asked as she held her posture.

"There has been a new development My Lady," he answered with all the charm he could muster.

The shrouded female at the table tapped white gloved paws on the table as her head lifted slightly. "Pray tell Adam. What development would cause you to abandon your missive?"

"So forward My Lady. Since we are now on a first name basis I suppose Lillith will do?" he asked smirking as the figure readjusted herself in her chair and huffed.

"Very well, get on with it." She stated as she motioned a paw towards the screen.

The fox nodded as he looked back at Manny smiling "They are both still alive." When the female at the other screen let out something similar to a groan he held his paws up "The boy has found a Heavenly Walker." The smile on his face grew and turned to his ears when he saw her lean forward and the hood that was over her head jumped as her ears tried to set higher.

"Explain," she asked as the camera panned out to reveal eight more figures around the table dressed in the same manner. Each cloaked in a long hood that obscured their species and paws covered by gloves.

They sat at a round table that was impossible to determine their size as he nodded in return. "A white arctic vixen. Her name is Heaven Lee Walker." As the figures in the room somewhere else in the world started whispering among themselves he looked back to see Manny fidgeting nervously with his feet. "Relax Manny. They are on our side."

The lead female at the other end of the conversation raised a paw silencing the room as she focused back to the screen. "Manny? This is your right paw?" she asked and the fox nodded as he turned back in his seat. "Tell me Manny, how strong is the resolve of your mentor in this endeavor?" she asked and the hyenas ears tipped back as he gave Adam a questioning glance. The fox grinned at him as he stood from his chair and motioned for him to take the seat. The larger canine almost backed away at the thought as the fox chuckled and pulled him into the chair. "Just be honest. They won't bite you."

Manny looked back to the screen and quirked a brow "Malady?" he asked as he placed both paws on the edge of the table like a curious kit.

The female at the other side folded her fingers together resting her arms on the table in front of herself and spoke in a calm and questioning, yet fierce tone. "They are his blood. Surely you understand our concern with this new development. Is he truly willing to kill them?" she asked and held her position as all the other cloaked figures turned their heads to the screen.

"Yes Malady," he answered without hesitation and she nodded as she leaned back.

"And how do you know this with such conviction?" she asked as he gripped the table a little tighter.

"He hates them Malady. He also wishes for the world to be brought into its rightful place as it was meant by the Gods and he…."

The female at the other side tilted her head as Manny looked back at the fox who kept a wide smile on his face as he watched the hesitation in the younger canine. "Go on Manny," the fox motioned with a paw.

"Yes by all means go on, in your own words," the female said as she tilted her head again.

"He would already have killed him had it not been for your previous instructions Malady. He wants the vixen gone just as badly and has no love for the younger one either."

The female at the other side leaned forward as she hummed "And tell me Manny, why has this event changed his mind about killing the older two and not going with the original plan?"

The hyena looked back at the fox and he tipped his head as he smirked before exiting the room and leaving the larger canine sweating as he looked back at the screen. The female on the other side folded her paws in front of herself as if she were praying and waited as he took a breath. "He said it was a revenge better than him dying if he had to watch his son die before he died himself. That the scrolls said the Walker was the one who would break the wall that would end or begin the apocalypse."

She absently flicked a finger at the screen and the hyena flinched. "And how is it, he is still alive to begin with Manny?" she asked.

The canine scrunched his shoulders into a shrug. "We don't know Malady. He should be dead after what the boss gave him and he was less than happy when he found out. We've tried to get to them several times before I informed him about the young vixen. They are in the company of someone named Mr. Big."

Each figure at the table froze and shifted as they turned back to the female at the head of the table. "Unsettling," she muttered as she stood from the table. "But it also makes clear what has happened. Bring him back in Manny," she said as she motioned to the door behind him.

He stood and nearly tripped as he rushed to open it, sighing in relief when he found the fox patiently waiting with his paws folded in front of himself. "Boss?" he asked and relaxed as the fox smiled walking back into the room before he took his seat again.

"I trust you found what you required to know?" the fox asked and smirked as the female on the other side sighed and resumed her seat. "What are your new intentions Adam? His mother holds the ninth seat on the council and he is the first fox to sire a child with an albino vixen. The kit is the only red fox who has ever been born with a black tipped tail. Do you believe his parents are not one and nine?" she asked and he looked off in thought for a moment before returning his attention to the screen.

"I am unsure of that question because of the new development. I intend to do nothing Lillith, I intend to watch and wait as I had before. The scrolls will let me know when to make my next move, but I am as always at your service and disposal." He bowed his head slightly as she nodded.

"And the others? Are they well?" she asked and all the heads turned back to watch him again as he let a genuine smile cross his face.

"They are My Lady."

He sat back in the chair as she raised her head "Careful what you attach yourself to Adam."

The fox laughed as he shook his head. "I am aware of the potential problem Lillith. I find it most amusing and it only bothers me that I can't use it to cause more harm until a later date. All the followers here are taught the same things and the same ways if it eases your mind My Lady. This has been planned far too long for me to let go of my personal goal and desires to see its ultimate end." The female nodded as she watched his face become stern and he could hear her smiling as she stuck a paw under her hood before she was talking again.

"How are your finances Adam? Your expenses must be getting a little tight there?" she tipped back and he could almost see the outline of her muzzle as he shook his head.

"Nothing to worry about My Lady. We have been well prepared."

A small giggle left the female as she stood from the table and the others stood with her as they kept their attention on the screen. "I will double your intake for the next two years to ease any problems you may face." As the fox began to protest she held a paw up commanding silence as he settled back into his chair from trying to object. "Consider it incentive and a reward Adam. After so many years we were still unsure of exactly how true you were to your word with this. We are all too aware of the circumstances that led you to us. We are quite proud of your determination and resolve with the situation after all you have lost. Forgive us our doubts Sir, blood is often thicker than water or anything else for that matter. I do have a request however." He stood up patiently and kept his tail from flicking in agitation as he bowed his head slightly. "Make sure you keep an eye on the young one. It wouldn't do if he were damaged somehow and the plan fell through due to our not paying attention would it?" she asked with an expectant voice and he bowed again as she nodded.

The screen went dark and he let a low growl slip as Manny stuck a comforting paw on his shoulder. "Boss?" The fox let the tension fall from his shoulders as he pressed a button on the flat shiny surface of the table. A small whir sounded before a screen came up from the surface and he was running his paws over the flat keypad that lit up as the hyena watched with fascination.

"They don't mess around, but it is a habit and I always check anyway," Adam chuckled as he pulled up the account for their supplies and saw a large sum had been deposited doubling their funds. The fox laughed as he set the screen back into the table with the press of a button and left the room almost giddy as the hyena followed in step.

"We need to hire a tracker Manny, to keep an eye on that little brat of theirs. Do we have any new recruits that fit the bill?" he asked and turned to see Manny chewing his lip as his face scrunched together.

Adam rolled his eyes as he shook his head "It's the idiot isn't it?" he asked as his lip curled and he leaned into the wall running a paw over his face as Manny nodded his head. "Is he any good?" the fox brightened when he saw Manny smile.

"Supposed to be one of the best Boss. Can't tell you from experience, just word of mouth I'm afraid."

Adam sprung back to his feet as he threw both paws out open palmed and grinning "Best kind there is! Maybe there is a use for him after all! Go fetch him for me and meet me at Demi's room." Manny spun and jotted down the hall as Adam turned down another corridor that had brighter walls and large murals of scenery painted into the depths of the stucco. He passed a few doors not paying any attention and his ears perked as he heard the humming coming from the end of the passage. A few light taps and he waited before there was a light scuffing of paws on the floor and the door handle wobbled. It sprung open and he was face to face with a vixen who was folding her paws and holding her eyes away at a respectable distance as he smirked at her.

"Ariel, how are you today?" he chuckled as she grabbed each side of her skirt and did a small and dated curtsy in front of him.

"Good Sir, how can I help you today?" she asked as she kept her eyes lower on his chest waiting for his response.

"How is Demi doing? I'd like to see her for a moment or two." The vixen in front of him cast her eyes back to another door in the room and bowed her head slightly as she said she would fetch her. She turned half through the room and kept her eyes locked on his chest as she played with her fingers.

"I am not in a patient mood Ariel. Whatever is on your mind get it off your tongue quickly." The vixen nodded as she watched the male not far from her frowning.

"Would you like to see the others Sir?"

Adam lifted one brow as he looked at the ceiling "No, not now. I am on a schedule and will have plenty of time for that after I have made a few arrangements I need to handle today. I think she will be pleased to see me nonetheless." The vixen accepted his response and hurriedly rushed into the next room. A few moments of him tapping the wall and he smiled as the blue eyed vixen walked out of the room leaving the other female behind.

"How are you?" he asked and she smiled as he reached for her paw. She giggled as he cupped her cheek grinning at her. He led her to the small sofa at the center of the room and sat with her as her paws fell into her lap. She kept a smile on her face but the tired expression of her eyes and fur gave her away as he tilted his head "Still not sleeping well are you?" he asked and watched as her facade faded away into a light frown.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying. I know I should be-

She stopped talking as he stuck his folded finger under her chin lifting her eyes to his. "It's alright Demi. I know this is hard and I know you miss her. But it was her choice to leave. She knew how everything here worked and always had."

"I know, I just thought she would stay until…"

Adam smiled as she sighed. "I'm sure she is happier where she is now. Even if she did go against the ways and lie. But you just have to keep thinking about all the good that will come out of it in the end you know?" When she turned her head away he scraped his claws over his pants seeing the conflict in her eyes. He wasn't generally a patient mammal but this situation dictated the need for more than just brushing it off or demanding compliance. "Demi, are you having… doubts?" he asked quietly and when she turned to him with teary eyes he sent her a patient smile. A light tapping on the door had him leaving her side as he ushered in a hyena and Jackal who took seats he pointed to as he sat next to the vixen again. "It is completely normal to feel like you do Demi. I'm not going to be upset with you over that. You are young and alone and…"

Adam sighed as she covered her eyes fighting tears. "Perhaps it is time I told you why I know he is the reason things will change." The vixen wiped her cheeks as Manny and Reval sat up a little straighter. Both were giving each other uncomfortable looks and Adam made it clear that they should stay for the story as he folded around Demi trying to comfort her. "It was about 33 years ago when my mate and our kits were killed. The same night he was born and the reason I gave him the name Piberius….

Demi sat frozen and Manny and Reval had their mouths hanging open in horror as Adam stroked her cheek trying to hold a light smile on his trembling lips. "H-how could he do that?" she asked as he tried to hold his chest still with the emotion rolling through him like hot lava.

"I saw them Demi, I saw what he did to her and his littermates. It was unnatural and would be impossible to miss if you knew all the details of the story. One I have tried to forget so many times, but it is burned into my mind like a brand just like the image of their bodies the night he took them from me. I already knew of the scrolls but he is more than what he appears to be, more than meets the eye. No matter what I do I can't unsee what I saw." He hesitated as he pulled away from her and pulled a small book from inside his vest pocket handing it to the vixen in front of him. "This is the original story. I always thought it was just a bedtime story meant to scare kits into believing in things not of this world. It sickens me that my blood courses through his veins. They are both the beginnings of the darkness and spirits that will consume the light if we can't stop them. But his children are said to be able to bring the light of the world and the dawn of all hope will rise with the children of his children. From darkness comes light. It is the only good thing I have had to hold onto for so many years. Until I found you." The vixen startled as he kept a soft smile on his eyes. "I knew you were the last hope for the world the first time I laid eyes on you, and without you, there would be no future for any of us Demi." The vixen sniffled a few times and fell into the tod as he opened his arms and pulled her into his chest. "That's my girl," he whispered as she buried her head into his shoulder and giggled when she heard him.

"Always," she replied as she sat back up and he handed her a tissue from the box on the table as she looked over the small book in her paws.

"He is the dark spirit of the world, she is the angel of death. This is the story of how they will devour the world and become the unseen forces and dark spirits in the world. You shouldn't read that alone. For now," he sighed as he reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet, pawing her a credit card he held between his first two fingers. "Maybe you should get out of here for a little while and go do something that is just for you?" When she looked at him with shock he smiled wider as she glanced to see Manny grinning from ear to ear and Reval staring in shock.

"But I can't leave," she started to protest as he shook his head.

"Everything will be fine if you take off for a day Demi. Not everything has to be about learning and preparing. A thousand dollars to do nothing other than pamper yourself for a day and spend some time to and on yourself. You can buy whatever you want and go anywhere you would like to go." When she blinked at him a few times and raised her paw hesitating as she reached for the card he snapped his claw against the side of it making her yelp and she giggled as he smiled wider bouncing his brows when he laid it in her paw. "Manny can be your driver today," he said and she looked to see the hyena puff his chest out and nod his head. "Go and get dressed, make arrangements with Ariel, and make sure you get her something while you are out today too alright?" Adam chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him and jumped from the couch before she shot through the other door and disappeared in a fit of giggles. He let his shoulders slump and fell over into his paws before he motioned to both of them to head out the door following behind them slowly as his tail drug along the floor behind him. Once the door to the suite was closed he all but fell into the wall as Manny tried to catch him from sliding to the floor. The fox was rubbing his temples and huffing as he tried to control the stem of emotions trying to bore through his chest and growled "I hate telling that fucking story!"

"Is it just a story?" Adam's eyes snapped to the jackal in a ferocious snarl as he clenched every muscle in his body after hearing the question he had just asked. Manny was nearly physically restraining the fox as he tensed and struggled not to maim the mammal in front of him. The hyena looked back at the jackal and shook his head with disdain written all over his face as he lowered his brows and bore his teeth.

Reval took a step back from both the angry predators and cast his eyes to the floor mumbling "Sorry Boss." He nearly swallowed the air he was trying to breath when he looked back and found the irate stare of an extremely red eyed fox who wasn't being held back anymore as his teeth landed in front of his face with a sharp snap. "I mean S-sir! Sorry Sir!" he cringed as he backed into the wall behind him but made no further movement as the fox in front of him was venting steam from his nostrils like a mechanical bull filled with hot coals. The door creaking behind him snapped him back to an upright position as Demi stood there curiously wondering what she had missed. Adam pulled himself together and ran his paws over his head and ears flattening his fur as he put on his best smile and turned to face her. The young vixen gave him a shy and somewhat demure smile as she glanced at Manny who tipped his head towards her before she was fiddling with her paws in front of her chest and acting like she was trying to remember how to speak.

"What is it Demi?" Adam asked in his softest voice.

She looked around nervously as she chewed her lip "C-Can you go with me today?" she asked shyly and he raised his head blinking in surprise as the hyena next to her turned his head away from her smiling.

He stammered a reply before he shook off the shock "I- uh," and then smiled. "Would that make you happy?" he asked and she finally met his eyes but couldn't maintain her hold on them as she looked to the floor barely nodding her head in agreement. He stepped towards her with raised brows and folded his paws behind his back in a controlled fashion "Yes, I can go with you, but give me half an hour to get some things arranged first alright?" He barely kept himself from jumping as she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. As he did the same he looked back into the room smiling and caught Ariel standing in front of the couch casting happy glances at the vixen with her own smile peeking through the paw of her covered mouth.

As Demi turned back into the room he left her telling her to meet him with Reval at the front door in twenty minutes. He stopped and turned when the door closed and snatched the jackal by the front of his shirt smiling in amusement as the larger canine fought not to yelp by clamping a paw over his own muzzle. "You were supposed to check on her more than an hour ago! This will be short Reval. Are you a good tracker?" he growled with a stern face as the smile of amusement faded into a stone rage. When the jackal meekly nodded his head Adam let go and nearly shoved him away as he straightened his shirt still keeping his eyes locked on the mind boggling stupidity of the mammal in front of him. "Then find another to help you Reval. I need you to keep an eye on the fox kit and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. Don't interact with him, don't be seen, don't interfere with whatever they are doing. Just make sure he doesn't get hurt. Something happens to him, and I guarantee ten times worse will happen to you. Understand?" Reval nodded his head rapidly and Adam turned swiftly motioning for Manny to follow as they traversed back down the halls back to his own room. He took off the crumpled shirt he was wearing changing into another and sprayed some kind of cologne over himself before picking up a jacket that was draped over the chair in front of the desk across from his bed.

Manny watched and let the emotion play on his face as Adam folded into the chair burying his eyes in his paws again. "Boss?" he asked and cringed when the tod looked up at him frowning.

"You saw Ariel didn't you Manny?" he asked and the hyena affirmed as he tilted his head to one side watching as the fox in front of him slouched down closer to his knees sighing. "Tell me I am only imagining things Manny. Tell me the things running through my mind are only rampant ideas that are fleeting and they are only things that are passing thoughts I can ignore."

Manny frowned as he looked at the floor on the other side of the room turning his head. When Adam caught the sight of his right paw grimacing at the things he had seen he shook his head and leaned his elbows onto his knees as he groaned and cursed under his breath. "It could be worse Boss," Manny said as he tried to lighten the mood.

Adam scoffed at him as he ran a paw down his face "How?" he asked and shook his head when the hyena smiled.

"She could hate you, not believe the truth of what you have told her, turn her back on everything and walk away with everything that will make the future a reality."

As Adam sat a little taller straightening the cuffs of his shirt he rolled his eyes "That is an all too likely possibility if this doesn't go well Manny. She is young and inexperienced and doesn't seem to understand how things work. I cannot be a replacement for what she needs, and she will never be one for me."

The hyena shrugged his shoulders "I don't get it. She kinda looks at you like you are her father. You are her great uncle so what's the big deal?"

"The problem is I'm not sure why she is doing it now. Is it for the cause or for me? If she loses sight of the goal and focuses on something else- like me, there is a good chance this will fail and it will have been for nothing."

Manny shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way that made Adam lift one brow and lower the other in some kind of confused anger. "So change it boss. You're changing the rest of the world by doing all this aren't you? As long as she understands it I don't see a problem."

Adam rolled his eyes and shook his head. "She doesn't understand it. You have read the scrolls Manny. Don't tell me you have forgotten what they say about choosing a second. No fox known has ever done that. If this is to work, there is only one fox who can and it must be her he chooses. She is the only hope we have."

"OH," Manny said as he grit his teeth together in realization. Adam chuckled at the maw openly pulled away from his clenched teeth.

"Yes, that. I have come too far and am too close to throw it all away for something that might be possible, when I can see what is possible right in front of me." The hyena furrowed his brow as Adam looked at him again and the fox sighed as his right paw raised a finger into the air. "No one ever told her Manny. It was part of the way she was raised. She doesn't know about foxes mating for life. It was thought that if she lost hope and believed she would be alone for the rest of her life it would kill her spirit and destroy any chance there may have been for this to succeed. She trusted me enough to come and tell me about Evelyn hiding all that money and planning to run off with her, but I can't change it now." Adam frowned as Manny looked at him with a distraught face. "I know Manny."

Manny sighed as Adam opened the door to exit the room "Boss? Can't you give her any part of you? She is your family." he asked and the fox stopped in the door as his head fell forward slightly.

"I have given her all I have to give. And all it will ever be is my undying gratitude. I have no intentions of playing house or trying to deceive her about how I feel. I am not her father and never will be. This matter isn't up for discussion anymore Manny. I don't want to hear about it again. I will keep her company and do all I can to keep her comfortable. But I have no intentions of spending a great deal of time with her or getting any more attached than I already am. I have already been warned about that and am aware of the problems it could cause. And believe me, upsetting the Nines is not the wisest of decisions to make. If you think that the little fox in front of you is a menace and slightly threatening, you really don't want to see what a bunch of pissed off vixens can do when they are angry."

"How do you know they are vixens boss? They had their faces covered." Adam chuckled as he walked to the front door. "There is only one fox council that only has nine vixens on the seats. That's because one of them is missing. It is obvious who they are and why they are doing what they are doing. I can't go back to the Den without the risk of someone recognizing me, particularly my son." He ground his teeth when he said the word and Manny flinched. "I spent years directing that idiot in the right direction pretending to be his friend while making suggestions and sticking thoughts and ideas into his head to get him where he needed to go to meet that vixen. It didn't take much to convince the prey mammals in the city of Roses he was up to no good. Those vixens may not see everything here, that doesn't mean they aren't keeping an eye on what is going on there in the Den. If it was important enough for us to know about they would tell me." Manny picked up his chin and smiled as Demi walked through another entryway. Adam held an arm out to her and she wrapped hers around his as the larger canine opened the door to allow them to exit. The fox shot an impatient glare at the jackal who was standing beside the doorway Demi had walked through and watched as he shied his eyes to the floor before smiling at the vixen and leading her to the car….

The screen went dark as the hooded figures around the table all lifted their hoods sucking in a deep breath of air after being covered by the heavy fabric. "Finally!" Lillith sighed as she sucked in another deep breath.

"I can't believe you gave him more money!" another female complained as she threw the cloak off and tossed it onto a waiting rack at the side of the room near the exit.

"Oh please, like we don't have tons of it to spare anyway. It's not like he really cares anyway. He didn't even want it."

The other female scoffed as they all sat back at the table "Then what did you give it to him for?!" she almost screamed as she set a deep frown into her brow. The female at the front of the table gave her a sinister smile as she leaned back into her chair.

"I thought you would approve of all mammals, I had to throw him a bone after that little reminder I sent him about his dead family." Several giggles were heard as her smile grew at the thought and their amusement.

"You're terrible Lillith!" another female laughed as she pointed a blunt claw at her sister.

She shrugged her shoulders playfully as she laughed again "What do you expect? He's a fox-like I really care how he feels or what he wants. He's just a means to an end you know?" They all groaned as she snickered again. "I know patienceisn't exactly a thing with our species guys, so we need him to carry this through. It will be worth it in the end when all the foxes are dead and gone." One of the females at the table set her ears and pointed them to the head of the table again "Yeah, that was supposed to happen with all the viruses we gave him and it didn't. Exactly how the heck did you convince him to get into all this anyway?" she asked and the other females all grew silent as they waited for the tale to be told.

"Didn't take much really," she replied as her face fell and she cracked her knuckles as she extended her paws out. Several sets of eyes narrowed on her as she tried to hide a malicious grin.

"Don't lie!" her sister teased as she poked Lillith in the side making her giggle.

"Oh I just pushed the idea that his son was a demon when I met him at the hospital after his wife and other kits died. Why would I not lie? What do you think I am? A fox?" Lilith asked as she swatted her sister's paw away and they all broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Definitely not," her sister tittered as she rocked her head from side to side in a display of disgust "Nasty beasts."

The phone on the table rang and she held a paw up garnering their silence as she picked up the receiver. "Tribunal headquarters, Lillith speaking, how may I help you?" she asked and her sisters watched as her face scrunched into a grimace as she shook her head. "No, leave it alone, we have already seen to the issue and are trying to resolve the problem ourselves. No we can't do that, they have already gained too much attention and there is no way to- I know that already. There is nothing we can do!" Her sisters sat up when Lillith pinched her ears together in aggravation at whoever she was talking to on the phone. "Mr. Jackson- we are aware of the problem and I have told you on numerous occasions we have looked into the issue and it is absolutely unavoidable. We can - not interfere with what they are doing." She got a contemplative look on her face as she listened to the voice who was screaming into the phone. "You only have sons is that correct Mr. Jackson?" She asked as a twisted smile curled up her muzzle as she bit her lip. "May I call you back Sir? I think I may have an idea about the problem you keep complaining about and if you are interested it may benefit your family as well as our entire species community. Yes. Just give me some time and I will call you back in a few days. Thank you. Bye now!" she hung up and her sisters sat with high ears as they glared expecting an explanation.

"It's the Hopps again." Once the statement had left her lips she watched as they all groaned and flopped onto the table or chairs in front of her. "I think I know how we may be able to solve that problem as well." Her eldest sister turned her head from the table raising both brows as Lillith grinned from ear to ear. "Mr. Jackson is irate about how they are handling things in the triburroughs." Each sister looked around at each other as Lillith stood and pulled a map from the wall by a drawstring and waited until it unfurled flat against the wall. "That oldest kit of theirs is almost nine. They are and have been openly allowing predators to move into the three largest sections here. This is Podunk, Bunny Burrough, and here is the last largest provincial area. The surrounding smaller towns and counties all have a vested interest as well. So, I propose we help the Hopps in their endeavor to include predators in the mix of all the farmlands." When her sisters shook their heads in disbelief she snickered as she sat back at the table and added an addendum to the last verse. "We should openly invite predators into the community. We will contact the Hopps and make a proposal about allowing them in and encourage their little idea. But let's make sure we get a few really 'good' ones in there. Mr. Jackson was extremely irate about them allowing a family of foxes to move into the neighborhood. Let's make sure those foxes have some 'company', shall we? With all the information we have about their family it shouldn't be too hard to find this little Judy a - friend? Should it?"

"Oh you are just evil you know that Lillith?" her sister asked and they all snickered again as several of them covered their mouths trying to contain their laughter.

"Am I?" she asked as she bit her lip and bounced in her chair. "As many problems as that old wretch Vi has caused us because of that little granddaughter of hers, I think we should return the favor don't you? She somehow managed to rip away a third of our annual percentage and left it to a worthless little barren who will never contribute anything to the rest of our lives. She should be as dead as that fox kit, but there she still is. Let's make sure we at least make sure she has a friend who can match that wonderful never quit spirit her grandmother put into her hmm? Not even failing has been able to slow that little freak down, let's see if we can find someone who is as mean as she is optimistic for her to play with."

Her sister smirked as she leaned her paw into her palm and bobbed her head a little "You mean someone to 'play' with her right?" she asked and got a large smile in return. "What did you have in mind my brilliant sister?"

"OOOH! Flattery will get you everywhere!" Lillith swooned as she stuck the back of her paw on her forehead and acted as if she might faint by waving a paw in front of her face fanning her whiskers to the sides.

"I know! But I also mean it! What do you have in mind?" her sisters asked.

Lillith giggled as she sat forward looking at her little mob. "Simple, we let the Hopps know we encourage what they are doing and spread the word a little faster. We will screen all the applicants for them and take some of the burden off of their growing family by sending them to the bank instead. Everything will be just as they want it to be. But," she said as she held up a paw with one finger extended. "Mr. Jackson was irate about the foxes moving into the community, the Linebaughs, he said their names were. Let's find them some company and make sure that they are not the only foxes moving into that general area. As a matter of fact, I think I heard of a family of foxes who were having all kinds of problems and needed a second chance." She rummaged through the drawer in front of her for a moment before she pulled out a paper from a town several miles north of Zootopia. Her smile grew as she plopped it onto the table and unfolded it to the second page where all her sisters jaws dropped.

"We can't send him there! If he kills her we would lose everything in that area for good!" her oldest sister leaned away as Lillith scowled at her.

"I am aware of what he is capable of, but according to this his parents are the sweetest things in the world and so are his siblings. Besides, if he does kill her before her Grandmother dies, it would void out everything she has done so far wouldn't it? As long as it happens before she turns sixteen, and if that doesn't work, it will at least let her know exactly who she is and what she is worth right? Plus, I think I have another grand idea if all else fails. Mr. Jackson only has sons, the Hopps own nearly everything in these three counties and several of the smaller outlands. If we can convince Mr. Jackson it would be worth one of his sons marrying her and something happened to her later…well that would solve the problem too wouldn't it? So what do you say sisters?" she asked as she put a paw in front of herself.

All the does around her looked at the paper and smiled as they nodded placing their paws over their sisters as she bounced a little more. "Let's invite the Grey's to live in Bunny Borough so they can get a fresh start! I'll call the Hopps and ask about our little family here." When they all sat back down the eldest of her sisters leaned over with a question in her eyes. "Oh don't fret too much sis, I can still spin a good yarn and after I get done talking to them and explaining the terrible situation this family is in and how they are desperate for a clean slate and to start over I am sure they will agree. On top of that I will make sure that all the other families who move into the area are pristine and completely good natured. That should set their minds at ease for a few months. If I keep sending a few predators in their direction and this is the only one they have problems with they will brush it off as a fluke and not think twice about it. I've kept our disgruntlement about the situation silent and not sent any signals about it bothering us, so I doubt old Vi will catch on. We are just sweet little bunnies after all."

"Pfft!" one of her sisters spat before they were all laughing hysterically around the table again. "You are absolutely corrupt!" her oldest sister snickered as she tried to hold her guts in place.

"Ah and the truth is found of me!" Lillith shouted as she raised both paws in the air triumphantly. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely!" she crooned as she laughed again before she fell silent with a menacing face. "But make no mistakes, all I do, I do for the benefit of our species as a whole. When this is over, our species will be at the top again and we will be running things like we should have been from the beginning. I let the scrolls be found to stir the pot. That fox meets his goal and we reach ours. Only one God will remain, the foxes will be gone and we can start building the world as it should have been." All the sisters nodded and they started clapping at Lillith's impromptu outburst of rage.

* * *

 **Note; Still paying attention to the names? Adam, Lillith, Evelyn, Demi. Manny, Reval.**


	30. Chapter 30

**So this story is taking a bit of a toll on me. I am writing it for someone and need to get a few things straightened out before I continue this tale. I am still writing, just back to my norm of writing whatever chapter pops into my head. I am not a linear writer, as in the end is finished and it is the middle I am still chewing out. Will be on hiatus for a bit because life happens. Weddings, grandbabies, holidays, gah! But, had to get these characters back where they belong first...Two more chapters for this arc and I will be off to start the next.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters.**

 **Edited by BrutusDeagon. Thank you.**

 **The Broken Mould; 30 Natural Born**

* * *

Adam Levine; Lost Stars

Mr. Big stepped out of a paw and sat in the same chair he rested in every morning. He never cared for those infernal contraptions that moved smaller mammals around as if they were a parcel of mail and had opted not to have them installed in the house. He rather preferred being moved by means of larger feet, though there were several elevators around the home that moved vertically or horizontally depending on where one needed to be. As large as the home was it was unavoidable not to have them if there weren't a larger mammal around to help you get to where you needed to be. After all – Time is money. His grandmother on the other paw, had opted for that elevator due to the fact that she insisted on making the coffee, tea, and pastries she brought each morning and always shimmied out of the elevator that was set into the wall with a small serving tray that rolled on wheels. The small shrew was so engulfed in what he was watching out the window that he had missed the chime and the sound of her pulling the tray next to the chairs as usual.

"Amata?" he turned humming at her and she shook her head at him. "It isn't like you to be so preoccupied that you miss someone coming into the room." she said as she pawed him a cup that he filled with hot tea as he kept an eye out the window. "If you would rather not enjoy my company I can leave you to the view."

He turned back to her sighing, "Forgive me Gramamma, he is just out rather early today and it is most unusual." The elder shrew filled her own cup and sat in the chair beside him giving him a scolding look as she passed him a plate with their usual morning eateries. When he sat up in his chair fully and left his cup on the table without sitting it on a plate she gave pause and sat her own down joining him at the window.

"What is it?" she asked as she looked out the window. In her sights all she could see was the vixen standing in front of the house looking around. When she squealed Raymond shot from the chair in front of the fireplace and rushed to the window.

"What's wrong?!" Mr. Big was wide eyed and his grandmother was close to hysterical. "Raymond! Go down there and stop him! He will rip her throat out and we can't have that kind of mess here. It would cause so many pro-" She stopped lowering her brow when the bear looked out the window and quickly turned away trying not to laugh….

Nicholas had run his usual laps as it was recommended by his doctor, the rest however he had taken upon himself and were currently forgotten. When he caught sight of Rose standing in the front yard looking for him he had ducked behind one of the limos and kept himself on the ground as he moved stalking around the large car making sure she couldn't see him. As soon as she had turned around and looked the other direction he had lowered his head and ran at her on all fours. The vixen had turned just in time to see him jump at her and let out a startled yelp before he had her on the ground in the snow. He had shoved a pawful of it down her shirt and she was scrambling trying to get it out when he locked his jaw around her throat freezing her in place. "I think you should not look anymore Madam Peninna," Raymond said and Mr. Big quirked a brow before he looked back out the window. The shrew next to him scrunched her nose up and looked back out the window. Nicholas had Rose squirming on the ground with the snow in her shirt as he locked his jaw around her neck and pinned her wrists above her head as he lifted and grinned. She pinned her ears back whimpering and he chuckled when he pulled back lifting a brow at her.

"Is that cold?" he asked and laughed as she shivered and narrowed her eyes on him. "Maybe I should warm you up?" he bounced his brow at her a few times as she tried to shift again and when his paw lifted one of her hips he settled on top of her with his tail swaying. The next shiver that coursed through her had nothing to do with the snow as their tongues danced an all encompassing waltz while he rumbled into her mouth.

"EEK!" Peninna squeaked as Mr. Big covered her eyes chuckling. She shoved his paws away giving him a grin. "It isn't as if I haven't seen that kind of thing before." Raymond left and returned to his chair laughing as Mr. Big and Peninna looked back out the window "Oh, isn't that sweet?" she cooed as she folded her paws together. Nicholas had lifted his head up and tilted to one side as he smirked down at her. Rose looked at him funny before she caught his paw out of the corner of her eye. She was squirming and trying to get away from him again as he crushed the snow in his paw and shoved another ball of it into her shirt. The vixen let out a shriek and he was laughing as he pressed his chest to hers and flattened it against her fur.

Thwack- Nicholas looked up half stunned and blinking after a small snowball had hit his head and Rose was laughing as she shivered again. Finnick and Nick were standing on the 'porch' and the smaller tod had tossed the snowball smacking him right in the temple. "No picking on Mom!" Finnick said as Nick stood there wide eyed. As Nicholas started snickering and trying to stand Rose grabbed a pawful of snow and managed to shove it down the front of his sweat pants. They were all laughing at him as he hopped around.

"O- o- that really is cold!" he shook one foot letting the majority of it fall out of his pant leg as he shivered and stopped looking back and forth between the three giggling foxes. His tail was swishing as he set a deadpan on all of them and stuck his paws on his hips as he narrowed his eyes "You realize this means war?" He bent over grabbing another pawful of snow as Nick and Finnick looked at each other and then the two young kits grabbed their own pawfuls and dashed behind a car with Rose. They chased each other around the car for a few minutes when both boys and Rose stopped. Rose and Nick were looking over the top of the car and Finnick was looking under it.

"Where'd he go?" Nick asked as he looked around. Finnick got up and shrugged. Just as the two had looked up again a pile of snow landed on their heads.

Nicholas had filled an ice bucket and crawled into the car. He opened the sun roof and as soon as the boys had gotten to the door he dumped it on their heads. They both shook the snow off themselves and Rose was giggling as Nick pointed a claw at his father "That's cheating!"

Nicholas chuckled as he folded his arms leaning on the roof. "All's fair in love and war kitto, and I have a few months to make up for, so I figured I should just get a lot done in a little bit of time." He looked back at Rose with a gleam in his eyes as he licked his lips and shot her a sly grin making her bite her lip as she blushed. Nick was still looking at his father with his paws on his hips when a snowball hit him in the side. He looked around trying to figure out where it came from and saw his mother throwing one up in the air and catching it as she stuck her tongue out at him. Finnick let out a barking laugh as Nicks mouth fell open and Nicholas was snickering when he started chasing her around the car. He crawled out of the vehicle grabbing the smaller fox off the ground and tossing him into the air giggling.

Nick darted from the end of the car with a snowball in his paw "Where'd she go?"

Finnick and Nicholas gave each other a look before Nicholas tipped his head a few times towards the other side of the car. Nick narrowed his eyes as he ducked a little lower and when he shot back to the other side he froze when she caught him in her arms and wrapped him in a tight hug. Guilt settled into his chest and he sniffled a few times and wrapped his arms around her dropping the snow he had been holding. When Nicholas walked around the car with Finnick on his hip it was just in time to see the younger tod pull away and tell her he was sorry and didn't mean what he had said as he fought tears. Rose shook her head and smiled at him as she cradled one side of his face and wiped away a tear before she pulled him back into her arms. She was rocking him a little as he rested his chin on her shoulders and Nick looked up to see his father and Finnick looking down at him.

The silver fox bent at the knees behind Rose with a grinning tod on his hip as he ran his paw over Nicks head "That's my boy." The silver fox marked his oldest son and then his younger before they were all standing. Two foxes wrapped around each other with one kit in his arms and another wrapped around both his parents legs as their tails curled around each other. A few soft pecks and Rose and Nicholas' foreheads pressed together as they all huddled together had Peninna Big wiping away a tear of her own as she watched and Mr. Big chuckled as he returned to his chair.

"You find this amusing Amata?" she asked a little snippy. The shrew shook his head as he picked up his cup and made a face after taking a sip of the tea that had grown cold.

"No, Gramamma. Well, maybe ironic?" he said as she took her own seat next to him and dumped the tea refilling their cups as she looked at him expectantly. The shrew folded his paws over his chest in his customary manner as he smiled. "It is almost like the first time I saw them all together." The shrew next to him pulled her shawl over her shoulders as she leaned back in her chair and picked up her cup as she giggled. "And now you find something amusing Gramamma?" he asked as she sipped her tea. When she sat her cup down she looked back at him with a snarky grin.

"History has a way of repeating itself Amata, the wrinkles in time merely change the way it moves or is seen, or the characters within it. It changes just enough through each generation to become a different story and can never be seen or heard the same way twice."

He looked back out to his 'yard' and grunted as he frowned. "For all our sakes, I hope that is not the case Gramamma," he mumbled as he watched the foxes disappear into the summer house again...

"You're eating with us today Dad?" Finnick asked as Nicholas sat at the table and smiled.

"Well I guess I could skip breakfast, but it makes me a little cranky by lunch time."

Nick and Finnick looked at each other and Nicholas smirked as they both smiled and looked back at him. Rose sat what she had already cooked on the table and helped everyone get their plates before she took her own seat. The two boys were grinning as they watched their parents 'mushy' behavior. They were holding paws and were openly flirting with each other when Nicholas sat his fork down "You're mother and I think we should go home." They both looked at each other and their parents and Nicholas was chuckling at all the questions about when and how soon until he saw Nick look at the floor frowning slightly. "Nick?" he asked and the younger tod looked at him with some hesitation "Something on your mind kitto?"

Finnick was snickering and Nick looked at him as his ears folded back "Yeah, he's worried about his girlfriend." When Nick made no response to the comment and shied his eyes away they were all looking at him a little surprised by the lack of the usual reaction.

Rose and Nicholas sent each other knowing smiles as Finnick's eyes grew wider. "Nick, are you worried about not seeing her anymore?" Nicholas asked and Nick bounced in his chair a little as he rubbed his claws on the tabletop.

"No, I know I'll still see her. It's just she doesn't have many friends here and is alone a lot cause her Dad works all the time." Nicholas leaned over hiding his mouth with a paw as he silently mouthed the words to Rose, she blinked a few times before she was smiling and nodding her head. Nick and Finnick were looking between the two when he sat back up smirking.

"I haven't talked to Mr. Big yet and I'm sure he wouldn't mind, but I will have to ask him. School starts in a few weeks and it will take us some time to move everything we brought here. Do you want to stay here until she goes back to school? That is if everyone is in agreement with it?" he asked and Nicks ears perked with a smile as he looked at Finnick.

The smaller fox was looking around like he was thinking before he narrowed his eyes on his brother and asked "Is she your girlfriend?"

Nick narrowed his eyes as he pursed his lips. Nicholas was looking at Rose grinning as she covered her mouth. Finnick was keeping his eyes locked on his brother when he finally sent him a small warning growl as he grit his teeth "Do you have a problem with that?"

Finnick's eyes flew open as fast as the smile on his face "NOPE! We can stay if you think it will make your girlfriend happy!"

Nicholas was chuckling as Rose kept her paw over her mouth when Nick looked back at them grinning as his ears sat up again "Finish your breakfast and then you can go tell her kitto." Rose was nearly choking on the laughter she was trying to hide as they watched Nick scarf down his food and jump from the table. She had to tap him as he tried to rush by to remind him to get his coat. He grabbed it from the hook before turning around and kissing her cheek as he ran out the door.

"Thanks Mom, bye Dad!" Nicholas was grinning as Rose pressed her paw to her cheek smiling after Nick rushed out the door. He turned to Finnick who was still giggling. The little fox smiled wider as Nicholas pointed a claw at him and then scratched behind his ear.

"And there's my other boy." Nicholas stood from the table after he looked at his watch. "I better go, I'll be a little late tonight. I need to talk to the Big boss about all this." He gave Rose a chaste kiss before he nuzzled Finnick making him giggle again. "I'll see you later kitto."

Rose sat for a few minutes moving the food around on her plate when she felt Finnick wrap around her leg. She looked down to find two large worried eyes trained on her before she picked him up into her lap. "What's wrong?" she asked and he furrowed his brows as he reached for her face. She half giggled when he wiped her face and asked why she was crying. "Sometimes people cry when they are very happy too."

Finnick smiled "Is Dad better now?"

Rose nodded "I think he is." The little fox hugged around her neck as she wrapped her arms around him….

Nick ran all the way to Skye's house after making a quick stop at the last corner vendor. His heart was racing when he finally got to her door. After several knocks he was almost bouncing in place when she answered the door and didn't give a second thought to wrapping her in a hug that had her giggling. "What are you doing here?" she asked as they stood in the door while he leaned over to catch his breath.

"I had to tell you. My Dad was happy today! Like he used to be. We're going home but we're going to stay here until you go back to school."

Her face brightened as he finally stood back up.

"Heaven? Who's at the door?" Nick turned to see an arctic vixen step out of the kitchen and his ears flipped back as her face twisted together. "Uh! What is that thing doing here?" she hissed as his head fell and Skye shook her head.

"Mom! He's my friend!" Skye nearly shouted in disbelief as Nick took a backwards step towards the open door.

"Friend?! He's a red fox! Those things killed our kind for hundreds of years- and they are as worthless as they come! They lie and steal and cheat good mammals out of their hard earned money and will do nothing but stab you in the back the first chance they get!"

Roger came out of the kitchen irate as he stepped behind her "Sandra, he's a good kit."

The vixen turned with her eyes slashing through him as she growled "This is what happens when I let her stay with you? You let her hang around with the lowlifes and scoundrels? If he isn't doing it already he will be or will be nothing more than a beggar and drag her down with him! He'll just use her and throw her away when he gets tired of her to find someone else! I'm taking her back with me Roger!" The vixen rushed to the door grabbing Skye by the arm and shoving Nick out the door. "Go Away! I don't want your kind anywhere around my daughter!"

Skye was crinkling her nose and shaking her head "I'm sorry- Nick I'm sorry!" The door slammed in his face and he stood there unable to move as he listened to her father start screaming before they were both screaming at each other. He shoved his paws into his pockets as he turned and started walking back with his tail and head hanging low. He was kicking at the snow when he heard Skye scream his name and turned to see her running towards him. She nearly barreled into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he kept his paws in his pockets until she stepped away. "Are you mad at me?" she asked as he kept his head down looking at her.

"No, your Mom doesn't want you around me. You shouldn't be here."

Skye scowled at him as she stomped her foot on the ground "I hate my mother. She's so stuck up and prissy and proper and she drives me crazy!"

Nick shook his head at her "You shouldn't say that Skye, you don't mean it. She's your Mom."

The young vixen threw her arms up "I do mean it and I'm not going back with her!" She pouted as she folded her arms over her chest. He perked his ears and tilted his head when he heard her phone chime. She pulled it out of her pocket looking like she wanted to smash it before she hit the button on it.

"Where are you at young lady?!" Nick heard her mother growl into the phone.

Skye rolled her eyes "Wouldn't you like to know so you can drag me back to nowhere again."

Her fathers voice chimed in and her ears set again "Angel, where are you?"

Skye huffed as she looked back towards where she had come from. "I'm not coming back until she is gone Dad!"

Nick turned his head and sighed when both her parents started screaming at each other again. Both of them were blaming the other for her running away. "Are you with that red fox?" Nick could hear her mothers teeth grinding as he looked back at Skye and dipped his head again.

"No I'm not- he told me I shouldn't be around him because you didn't want me around him!" Nick's eyes widened and he was looking at her slack jawed as she lied to her mother.

He threw his paws out and was giving her a 'what are you doing' look when she frowned and shook her head. "Well at least there's that!" her mother spat and her father started screaming about her minding her own business. "You get back here young lady, right now!"

Skye grit her teeth as she screamed at her mother "NO," into her phone and made it clear that if she had to go back with her mother she would run away every chance she got.

"This is your fault," her mother screamed and her parents started fighting again.

"Do you know how much I hate you!?" Skye screamed.

The line went silent as Nick was struck with a horrified face. Another second on the line and her mother was huffing into the phone "I don't care how much you hate me. You are my daughter. You are coming back with me whether you like it or not."

"SANDRA!" Roger screamed and they both started arguing again before Skye's eyes had slipped and tears were streaming down her face. She hung up and threw her phone before she was sobbing.

Nick was standing there unsure of what to do when she turned and wrapped her arms around herself and started walking away. "Where are you going?"

She shook her head as she shrugged her shoulders "It doesn't matter as long as it's not there."

He watched her chewing his lip before he darted after her "You can't stay out here by yourself Skye! It's not safe!"

When he grabbed her paw she turned frowning before she grabbed him in a tight hug sobbing again. "They're getting divorced Nick. Foxes don't do that! It's because of her! All she cares about is money and buying things and what it looks like to everyone else. She treats me like I am a doll she can dress up and show off and doesn't care about anything I like or how I feel! I don't want to go back! I'm not going back!" Nick was frowning as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled his phone out of his pocket sending a text as she stayed wrapped around him.

 **N;** Mom, Skye ran away. What do I do? She won't go back and my phone is almost dead.

Rose had just sat down with Finnick at the computer after putting the dishes away when her phone vibrated. She took it out thinking it had to be Nick but when she read the message she was shaking her head.

 **M;** Stay with her and try to get her to go home. Where are you? Are you both safe and warm? Get out of the weather before the generators start the next snow cycle and where no one will bother you. I can come and get you both and try to talk to her and take her home.

 **N;** going to the underpass.

He typed it into his phone and pressed the button as the light in the screen went out. "Skye we have to find your phone so I can make sure my mom knows where we are. I forgot to plug it in and it's dead."

She looked at him after she stepped away wiping her face "I'm not going back!"

He held his paws up shaking his head "I'm not going to make you go back! But I have to tell my mom where I am Skye. I'll stay with you but I can't lie to my Mom or Dad."

She wiped her face off again "Really?" she asked and he smiled and nodded as he grabbed her paw and started looking around for her phone. Unfortunately they found it completely soaked from the snow that had melted around it because her screen had never turned off.

Nick sighed as he picked it up and watched it dripping as he held one corner. "I guess calling my Mom back isn't gonna happen."

Skye gave him a nervous glance as she scrunched her face up "Sorry."

He looked around and she looked too trying to figure out what he was searching for."Is there a payphone around here anywhere?" The vixen shook her head and he sighed.

"Didn't your Dad ever tell you not to lose your temper?" he asked as he smirked at her. She rolled her eyes as she took her dripping phone and stuck it in her pocket. He gave her a funny look and she shrugged as he grabbed her paw.

"What are we going to do?" she asked and he pointed towards the park.

"We're going to the underpass. It's warmer there because it's under the fountains and out of the wind. Nobody will bother us down there. I just hope my Mom got the message before my phone died." Nick kept his eyes open as they made their way through the park and was watching to make sure they weren't being followed into the tunnels.

"Why do you keep looking around like that?" she asked as she curled her lip.

Nick looked back at her with raised brows "Really?" he asked and shook his head when she looked at him with an expectant tilt. "There aren't many places like this where you're from are there?" he asked and she shook her head as he groaned. "Getting followed into a tunnel that there aren't a lot of exits for isn't a great idea. It's like getting trapped in a dead end alley. If you don't have anywhere to run to if someone is after you your pretty much caught for whatever reason someone might want to catch you."

"Why would they want to catch you?" he looked at her wide eyed and she shot him another face that had her pulling her shoulders into her neck like she was asking the same question.

"I think you really need to talk to your Dad about the city," Nick said as they slipped through a narrow path and into the entrance of the underpass.

"Is that how you know so much about it?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders as he grinned.

"Pretty much, Happy Town isn't the greatest place to live, that and I've been running around with Cuss and Cat for about a year outside the Den. My Dad has told me a lot of stuff too." He led them both to an area where you could see pretty much from any direction, but were hidden from view behind a large support beam. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few packages he pawed to her and she was grinning ear to ear.

"You got me snowballs?" Nick shrugged as he pulled out a can of soda sitting it beside her. "How did you buy them?" she asked smirking at him. Nick pulled his collar a little as she giggled "Pawpsicles?" she asked and he cleared his throat. "How much do you make selling those things?"

He tipped his brow at her and narrowed his eyes "You never tell how much money you make. But not a whole lot, popsicles aren't really popular in Tundra Town, besides you said they were your favorites. I had to get my girlfriend something she liked."

The vixens face lit up like a Christmas tree as she shifted her eyes. "Girlfriend?" she almost whispered.

His ears dipped back as he scratched his arm "I mean if you want to be."

His ears flushed when she leaned into his side with a shy smile "I'd like that." They both leaned into each other talking about everything and nothing for hours as time ticked away….

On the other side of town one mother was frantically texting anyone she could think of after not hearing back from her son. Getting the police involved wasn't an option due to their current circumstances and Rose knew better than to draw attention to their family after everything that had happened. Drawing attention to where they were was just as bad an idea as having officers summoned to a well known crime boss' residence. It wouldn't be in the best interests for anyone to have officers pulling into the Big mansion for any reason and Nicholas was on a job with Mr. Big himself. Not that that was usually a problem, but they had traveled to an area where there was either no reception or the phones had been turned off for security purposes. As Rose struggled with what step she should make next, two parents on the other side of town had gone for assistance and several officers were begrudgingly tolerating the irate vixen who was throwing what they considered to be a temper tantrum. It wasn't unusual for a parent or parents to have a melt down when a child went missing, but the reasons she was having the melt down were entirely unheard of and had several officers rolling their eyes and shaking their heads at her behavior. While the father was clearly upset and worried, the mother was outright pissed. Having a fox in Zootopia speaking to officers as if they were under her feet, incompetent and below her 'station' was absolutely unheard of, regardless of what species of fox she was.

By the time Nicholas got home Rose was nearly biting her claws through. After Nicholas had heard the entire story he was a little worried but had a good idea that since no one had heard anything the kits were probably fine even though he was slightly concerned due to why they were currently residing in Tundra Town. Due to the fact that the large limos had boxed his car in over the course of the last few days and the fact that the limo he was driving had fritzed out on the mechanism that allowed smaller mammals to drive though the steering wheel, Raymond was volunteered to drive the Wilde's to the police station in one of Mr. Big's limos after they had called and made a report about their son being missing. Rose was sitting next to Nicholas with Finnick snuggled beside her as she bounced one knee and chewed her claws. Nicholas pulled her chin to his face "Calm down Sweetheart. I'm worried too, but it won't do us any good to get crazy until we know something for sure." Rose blew out a breath that had her cheeks puff out before she was taking deep calming breaths trying to settle her nerves. Nicholas had his arm draped over her shoulder and was scratching Finnicks head as the small tod kept attempting to look out the windows he was too short to see out of as he fought his own yawning.

Raymond was as curt and professional as ever although he seemed to fit into the montage of bears Mr. Big kept on hand having that signature scowl etched into his face as if it were a permanent feature. Rose jolted as her phone vibrated and she sat up pulling it from her pocket. Nicholas tipped his head as she let out a happy giggle and almost fell into the seat against him again. "I take it they found them?" he asked and he ran a thumb over her cheek wiping away a tear as she nodded her head. "See, all that worrying for nothing Sweetheart. Did they tell you anything?" she shook her head as she looked at her phone. It was just a simple text message that said they would be waiting at the police station for their parents from Skye's father. So it didn't take Rose much longer to start worrying again as Nicholas pulled her back into his arms rubbing her shoulders. "We'll be there sooner than you can blink," Nicholas chuckled when she turned to him blinking rapidly. Finnick was giggling as he watched them….

A pair of cloven feet rambled through the underpass and a deep voice was grumbling about missing brats and foxes as the ram scurried through the small opening and into the warmth of the heaters set into the fountains above the hollow structure that had been abandoned when the new train system had been opened. He was rubbing his back and cracking his knuckles before he huffed and started flashing his light around the structure when he spotted something shiny glint from his light. As he got closer he rolled his eyes seeing the empty soda can leaning against the pillar until he caught a flash of white poke out from behind it. He stepped around with a tipped brow and his light landed on two young fox kits currently curled around each other as Skye's tail swished again. "AHEM!" Nick sat up rubbing his eyes as Skye yawned and they both yelped when the ram cleared his throat again. The officer rolled his eyes seeing them both wrap around each other like they had just seen a ghost. He narrowed his eyes at them as they dipped their heads. "You know your mother has been at the station for hours causing all kinds of problems and you're out here necking with your boyfriend?" the ram asked with a sneer.

Nicks ears flushed and dipped back as he turned away from the ram and Skye yawned again "Yeah, she's one crazy bit-

"SKYE!" Nick screamed and she jolted awake as he looked at her wide eyed and then back to the officer in front of them.

The ram had tipped his head and narrowed his eyes before he started chuckling and then belted out a laugh that had both of them looking at each other half terrified. "C'mon runts, we got to go get her out of the station and the only way to do that is to get you back." The officer said as he stuck a thumb in his pants and waved his light in the direction he wanted them to move.

Skye shook her head "I'm not going with her!"

The ram put both thumbs in his pants and lowered his head showing off the horns that were curled around it. "You can walk, or I can cuff and drag you. But one way or another-GET UP AND MOVE NOW!" Nick squeezed her paw and tipped his head towards the ram as he stood up slowly. He helped her get up and they both walked in front of the sheep following his instructions to a T until he had them at the car and turned them around cuffing both of them. Skye was in tears and Nick kept trying to get her to calm down as the ram opened the door pressing on the top of each of their heads until they were sitting in the back of the squad car.

"We're going to go to jail! We're going to jail!" Skye kept crying as Nick tried to calm her down.

"We aren't going to jail Skye. They have to put cuffs on everyone when they put them in a cop car," he whispered as he leaned towards her. She sniffled a few times as she looked at him and then stopped furrowing her brows.

"Hey cop?" she asked and the ram in the seat driving was shaking his head.

"Sit back and be quiet kit. I'm not in the mood for any more drama today," he groaned as he sank into his seat after radioing into the precinct.

"I WANT TO GO TO JAIL!" Skye screamed and Nick screamed back "SKYE!" as he shook his head at her with wide eyes again.

She looked at him with curled lips again "I'm serious! It would be better than living with my mother! She's crazy!"

Nick was sure the ram driving the car was going to kill them when he veered a hard left after he started cackling so hard he couldn't see through his own eyes. He was still trying to make sure his heart was still in his chest when they got to the precinct and the ram took them out of the car pushing them forward as he kept a paw on each of their cuffs. Nick had never felt so small when he walked through the doors and every eye in the place was on them. "I knew it!" Skye's mother screamed as she tried to storm over to both young foxes. "I knew you were with that worthless little hood rat!" Nick turned his head frowning and actually back stepped a little towards the officer holding the cuffs at his back as Skye gave her mother a dirty look. The young vixen was triumphantly scowling at her mother as several officers pulled her back and told her the two kits had to be processed before they could be returned to their parents.

Once the ram had sat them both at a desk he did a classic run your paw down your face and drag your features with it groan as he plopped into his chair. "Did you kitnap her?" he asked the young red fox.

Nick's jaw dropped as he looked back at him completely stupefied "N-No."

The ram chuckled as he nodded. "Did he kitnap you?" he asked Skye who raised a brow and curled her lip at him. The ram rolled his eyes "Just answer the question kit."

Sky shook her head as she shot her mother another nasty look. "NO! I left because she's nuts! He wasn't even with me when I left!"

The ram typed a few things into his computer bobbing his head "That's what I thought." He stood up pulling some forms from one of his drawers and uncuffed Skye running her fingers through sticky ink and rolling them across the paper one at a time before he stuck her back in the chair telling her not to move as she rubbed her wrists and tried to get the ink off her paw pads with a wet wipe he pawed to her.

"What are you doing?! My daughter isn't going to have a criminal record because of that little- pelt!" Skye's mother yelled as she watched her cleaning her fingers. Nick's head fell into his chest and his ears pinned to his head while the ram was putting him through the same process.

"SANDRA!" Roger screamed and the two were at it all over again as the vixen went on saying about every nasty thing you could imagine about the young red fox who was currently wishing he was deaf at the moment. Skye was trying to burst her mother into flames with the glare she was setting on her….

Raymond pulled up in front of the station due to the fact that the stretch limo they were in was too large to park anywhere. Rose was bouncing nervously as she looked at Finnick who had fallen asleep in the seat. "I'll get him Rose," Nicholas said as she looked through the precinct doors. She sighed as she reluctantly agreed and placed a paw on Finnicks back. He walked around to the front of the car and poked his head through the passenger window telling Raymond he shouldn't be long. The bear grunted the affirmative before Nicholas turned and walked to the doors, pulling the glass open at the entrance for mammals his size.

"Nick, you're Dad is here," Skye whispered as he was getting ready to sit down. The young red tod was already struggling with everything that had been going on in his life and the one thing he had wanted more than anything was for everything to go back to the way it was. For his Dad to be the way he was before, and he was the picture of it as he walked into the station and was looking around with worried eyes and pursed lips.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" the ram officer screamed as Nick bolted over a guard rail and right towards his father.

"DAD!" Nicholas' eyes went wide as he watched his son jump over a rail and run at him with everything he had.

The silver fox barely caught him as he slammed into his chest "Take it easy boy." He rested his paw on his sons head as he clung to him and the silver fox was shocked he had even curled his legs around his waist. He was keeping his voice low as he kept a tight hold on the kit who was trying to suffocate him and fighting not to whine.

Rose wasn't aware of the fact that she had let out a whine of her own as she watched Nick rush into his father's arms. The bear in the front seat shook his head and pursed his lips as he stuck an arm through the window between the seats and pointed to the little fox, then himself and then the door. Rose had placed a paw on his arms as he tipped his head towards the door and she got teary eyed as she left the car rushing into the station. Unknown to the foxes who were in their own little world, an arctic vixen was watching with astonishment as an extra silver fox had exited and extremely extravagant stretch limo. Not only that but she had also noticed the extremely expensive looking tailor made suit he was wearing as he was talking to his driver. When he came into the station she nearly fell into the chair behind her as the little fox who had been with her daughter bolted into his arms. Her eyes caught a flash of black and silver fabric that rushed through the door and almost seemed to float across the floor. Everyone in the station had glued themselves to the unbelievable scene and as the silver fox was keeping his eyes closed and pressing his sons head to his shoulder keeping a low voice no one could hear as another oddity caught their attention. Rose's hood had fallen down behind her back as she rushed to her son and mate, and everyone knew exactly why she had been wearing it.

She paid absolutely no attention to them or their staring as she reached Nicholas insisting she look over their son. As Nicholas knelt to the floor with Nick the young fox had pulled himself together and was rolling his eyes at his mother running her paws all over his arms as she kept asking in sign if he was hurt, did someone hurt him, and if he was OK? He answered every question and was doing the typical "Mom," whine when she started kissing him all over his face. Nicholas was smirking at Nick as he finally got into a hug Rose wouldn't let him go from and when he tipped a brow at his son the little fox leaned into his mother letting her mark him as they nuzzled each other.

Nicholas turned when he heard Raymond behind him "Mr. Wilde." The bear was frozen faced holding a small kit that had woken up and was whining and scratching at the doors he wasn't big enough to open and the large predator couldn't take it anymore, opting instead to take him to his parents. Truth be told, he was a giant teddy bear with a face set in stone and Nicholas smiled as he took the smaller fox thanking him with the use of his first name. The bear tipped his head slightly and Nicholas was a little shocked to see him take a stance behind his family as if he were waiting for them.

Finnick had latched onto Nicholas and ended up beside Rose also acting quite unusual with his affection towards Nick. Skye was released to her parents after Roger had signed some papers, Nicholas did the same and the young vixen yanked away from her mother before she walked to Nick. "Are you OK?" she asked and his cheeks lit up upon realizing he had gotten emotional in front of everyone. As Skye's mother stood there looking perplexed at the odd little family she turned to Roger questioningly after Finnick started giggling.

Roger looked at her with a heavy frown, he scowled at her when she pointed out the smaller foxes and shook his head "Adopted," was all he said as he clinched his jaw a few times and folded his arms over his chest.

As Skye hugged Nick and he hugged her back his ears pinked over again and his father covered his mouth hiding his grin as Rose giggled "MOM!" The fact that his parents were amused was only part of the embarrassment as Skye had pulled away giggling too and several of the officers who were watching were smiling at the unfolding little melodrama. What caught Nick's attention the most though was the arctic vixen and the previously unnoticed two daughters standing beside her gawking at all of them.

Nick leaned up to his father grinning "Can we take Skye and her family home?" he asked and his father was grinning but not entirely sure how to answer the question with Mr. Big's car and driver.

"Uh, kitto I think they drove here, and I'm sure Raymond would like to go home and relax. His shift was over more than two hours ago."

Skye rolled her eyes "Yeah, well we won't all fit in my Dad's car, Mom and my sisters can get a cab. I'm riding with my Dad," she said as her and her mother locked eyes in a silent standoff.

Nicholas leaned over narrowing his eyes a little as Nick stuck a finger in the air "Wait a minute Dad." Nicholas was watching him as he hopped onto Raymond's arm and the bear tilted his head back as the little fox motioned for him to come closer as he lifted his arm. He looked at Rose with a tilted brow and him and Rose were both watching as the bear leaned forward so Nick could whisper in his ear. They were both looking between the two curiously as Raymond started chuckling and nodding his head. A short conversation with a very unhappy Skye later and Roger had agreed to drive himself home and her mother and sisters had agreed to ride in the limo to Skye's house.

Nicholas was keeping an eye on his son and Skye when they started talking in sign language."What are you up to kitto?" Nicholas silently asked his oldest son and Finnick was doing his best impression of uninterested as mammaly possible when Nick simply asked him to play along after he shrugged at his parents. Nicholas tipped a brow and nodded as Rose kept trying to fuss over him.

"Mooom," Nick whined and Skye giggled as Nicholas pulled her back into her own seat away from the two younger foxes while Finnick smirked.

"Hey Finnick?" he asked and the smaller tod sat up a little across from the females who were all of the sudden- very interested in the foxes riding in the large car. "Skye broke her phone today, do you think you can fix it?" the smaller fox held his paws out and waited. Skye gave it to him as she gave Nick a funny look. Finnick pulled the thing apart and scrunched his face up as water dripped from the inside.

He raised his paws and was signing again as Sandra and her daughters watched. What's he saying?" she asked and Nick smirked as he shook his head. "Is he deaf?' one of Skye's sister asked and her mother shot her a warning glare.

"He's not deaf, Mom says he's- eccentric," Nick said as Rose shook her finger at him playfully and Finnick's eyes set to the side bashfully. "She says I am too. He says it will take three days for him to fix it. Dad, can we give her one of our other phones?"

Nicholas tapped his claws on his leg as Rose leaned into him with a little giggle. "They are yours, you can do whatever you want to with them kitto." Nick hopped up on the seat whispering to the bear before Raymond was chuckling as he nodded his head again.

Skye scrunched her nose up "How many phones do you have?" she asked and Nick turned to Finnick as the smaller fox pawed out a message.

"Right now we have twenty three, but he says that's cause he's still working on a few of them." Skye's mother and sisters were looking at them wide eyed as he shrugged. "He likes to fix things and works on computers and little machines all the time. We buy them from people who don't think they are any good anymore." One of Skye's sisters sat up in the seat and asked if he could look at her phone because it was acting funny and her mother rolled her eyes.

"That's Aurora, and that is Dawn," Skye said as she pointed to each sister "Moms name is Sandra." Nicholas and Rose tipped their heads a little towards them as they smiled. Raymond pulled up in front of the Big manor and Nick hopped out telling them he would be right back after asking Finnick something while he was scrolling through Aurora's phone. He pawed a message before he was tapping the screen a million miles an hour again. Sandra and her daughters were gawking at the large estate when Nick crawled back into the car with a phone he handed to Finnick. The smaller tod handed the phone back to Aurora and was asking Nick questions about Skye's phone and a few minutes later he handed it to her with her original number.

"He fixed them?" Sandra asked as she looked over her daughters phone and then looked to see Skye picking through the one Finnick had given her.

"Yeah, he does that all the time," Nick said and Finnick was grinning as Nicholas and Rose were biting their tongues and fighting the swelling in their chests.

"You live there?" Dawn asked and her mother was scolding her for it.

"Well, that's where we stay in the summer house," Nick said as Skye's giggled.

"That's your summer house? Where do you stay the rest of the time?" Skye's mother was blinking and hadn't been able to speak when her other daughter asked and Nick started talking again.

"At the Wilde house," Nick said as he spread his arms as far as they could go. Nicholas picked up where his son was going and asked if he had finished the book he was supposed to read. "Which one?" Nick asked and his father gave him a look "Oh, that one," Nick said as he tipped his ears back. "Dad," he whined "I hate economics and math!" The silver fox smirked as he folded a knee over the other and draped his arm over Roses shoulder.

"Explain one essential part of the Marx theory." he asked and Nick frowned as his father gave him a stern glare.

"Do I have to repeat the whole thing?" he asked almost whining and Nicholas chuckled.

"Basic theory- in your own words. Your last instructor said your biggest problem was not being able to describe things without the definition and you needed to start finding your own voice for your papers."

Nick groaned as he leaned back in the seat "Social structures and different tiers are models for society. Those in higher tiers press upon the lower to keep structure and maintain social classes while also tending to oppress the lower rungs in society through low salaries and the inability to rise above their current means by lowering the value of their work and raising the expected output or by raising demand for products by increasing their price or limiting their availability to the general public."

Nicholas looked at him intently as Rose tapped his paw. He sighed as he looked at her. "A little dark on that theory isn't he Sweetheart?" he asked Rose and she gave him a soft smile that had him sighing again "Alright, what's the square root of 237654?" Nicholas asked.

Nick rolled his eyes as he groaned "447.497692302" Nick said as he curled his lip.

Nicholas nodded as Skye's mother and sisters stared at him blankly. "Can you do that with any number?" Sandra asked and Nick sighed as he nodded. He was rolling his eyes and curling his lip as they started throwing out figures and equations he was answering left and right.

Finnick snickered and he shot him a dirty look "I hate math!"

Nicholas shrugged his shoulders and pointed a claw at him "Manners young male," he said and Nick nodded as he leaned back apologizing and gave Skye a smirk when she giggled at his pouting. "If you're going to get that project finished before you start your new courses next year you might as well get used to it kitto."

"Courses?" Sandra asked as she furrowed her brows. Nick groaned again and this time Rose was the one giving him a look and he shrank into his seat.

"Sorry Mom." Skye snickered when he scowled and narrowed his eyes on her.

"Yeah, he's starting college next year because he went through the high school stuff too fast and his mom said he wasn't sitting around doing nothing until he was old enough to legally work, even though he's kind of got his own business started already."

Sandra and her daughters were all blinking again. "What Business?" Dawn asked and as Nick opened his mouth Nicholas gave him a playful warning by using his full name.

"Nicholas," he warned.

"Sorry Dad," he said as he tipped his ears back slightly and hid his grin. "We're not supposed to talk about things like that until after they are set and legal or about money with other mammals. Dad says it's a good way to get-

"Don't you finish that sentence in front of the ladies Nicholas." his father said and Nick pulled his lips into his mouth as Rose slapped Nicholas on the shoulder shaking her finger at him. "He might as well know how to talk like we all do when it comes to business Sweetheart." Nicholas chuckled as Rose gave him a dirty look.

As Raymond pulled up to Skye's house Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollars handing it to the bear as Skye, her mother and sisters gawked at him. "What?" he asked as he turned back around. "It's my money and I make it selling the things I make. I can give it to him if I want to. He's off the clock!"

They all turned to see Nicholas grinning as he shrugged "It is yours, do what you want to with it."

Rose leaned over the seats scratching his head and Finnick giggled as Nick let out a low rumble before whining "Mom!" as Raymond opened the back door.

"I'll be right back, gotta make sure they get to the door." Raymond snickered as he tipped his head and watched as Nick walked the girls to the door giving Skye a hug and leaving her mother and sisters stunned as he placed a quick peck on each of their paws before he rushed back to the car. The bear opened the door for him and he got back in waving at them as Raymond pulled away from the drive and lost himself in a fit of laughter as Nick gave him the rest of the money he had in his pocket.

"You just hustled Skye's mother," Nicholas said as he chuckled and Rose leaned into him giggling as Finnick laughed.

"Well I didn't do it alone," Nick said with a smirk as he looked at everyone in the car.

"I didn't believe her Dad. I didn't think her Mom was really like that!"

Nicholas shrugged as he shook his head "Well I hope it worked kitto. She's a nice girl."

The next morning Nick answered the door and Skye hit him with an 'OOMPH' as Roger beamed behind her. "My mom thinks your some kind of genius billionaire and is letting me stay here with my Dad!"

Rose was watching from the table and her and Finnick giggled as the vixen tried to hug the life out of him while he turned several colors of red. His ears pinned to his head when Roger gave him an affectionate scratch and told him he was a great kit and Skye folded her paws in front of herself hopping up and down. "How'd you past the cars?" he asked as he looked behind the Arctic tod. Nicks ears pinned back again as Roger moved to the side allowing him to see Raymond chuckling as Mr. Big watched from his paw with a snide grin as he rubbed his jaw with one paw nodding his head in approval. The bear turned to reveal his father opening the door for the massive predator and his pawful of a tiny giant into a white limo and as he closed the door he turned winking at his son before he strode to the other side of the car and disappeared behind the driver's side.

Nick stood there open mouthed as the car left and looked back to Skye wide eyed. "Everybody knows what happened?" His face flushed as Skye leaned in the door kissing his cheek. He shot Finnick a glare when he fell over laughing while Roger chuckled and Rose snickered.

* * *

 **Note; Red foxes do kill arctic foxes and are a natural predator to the smaller species. Their territories rarely overlap but the two species do not get along in the wilderness.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Wow Mr. G, you picked up something I thought was pretty subtle. Wish I could stick the artwork I have for this story up here cause I bet you'd see the connection between the blanket and his family crest. There is more going on than what has been revealed so far... Cryptic things I am sure are not being caught yet. Hehehe...Life happens, it is great that it happens...the parts that suck make you appreciate everything else. Most interesting Thanksgiving I've had in a while... first time I haven't cooked in years and totaled the Chevy 1/2 ton after hitting a HUGE deer. Went back to make sure it was off the highway and some guy was gutting it! Least it was out of pain** , **couldn't cause more problems and didn't go to waste. Had to laugh... Happy Holidays and reading to all you Gods! One chapter before this Arc ends.**

 **Edited by BrutusDeagon; Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters.**

* * *

The Broken Mould; Sky's the Limit

Bon Jovi; It's My Life

"What are you doing?" Nick asked as he watched Skye scraping the ice with her claws and then threw her back feet along the little ledge she had made and took a step up only to start scratching again.

"I'm building a step away," she answered as she looked down at him tilting her head.

"Uh huh, looks like your just scratching the ice." The vixen rolled her eyes and the red fox watched her claw the ice again.

"There is ice everywhere where I am from. If you don't know how to move through it or around it, there is a good chance you will freeze to death if you get stuck somewhere."

Nick watched as she jumped down from the little perch she was standing on and shook his head. "Doesn't that hurt?" he asked as he watched her hold her weight up and bound back on nothing but her claws.

The vixen shrugged as she shook the ice shavings from her claws.

"Sometimes, I guess I'm just used to it. You should try it."

Nick quirked a brow at her as he watched her swipe her paws together shaking the dampness from the ice away. "Why would I do that?" he asked with a scrunched face as he looked up at the wall surrounding Tundra Town. "It's not like I'm around ice all the time. Ice and sand are about the only things we can't get in the den along with the bigger trees like the rainforest district."

Skye rolled her eyes before he was blushing at the confident grin she was sending him. "You have been teaching me about how to move around in the jungle and pretty soon it will be the city. You aren't interested in learning something from me? I thought that was like-you know, your thing. Learning I mean."

Nick looked around thoughtfully before he shrugged "OK, I just don't see how learning anything with ice is going to help me, because I'm never around the stuff."

Skye lowered her head slightly frowning "You aren't going to come and see me anymore after you go home tomorrow are you?"

He looked back at her with his face scrunched up "Why would you think that? I'll come see you all the time, and we'll still see each other at the Den too. I'm not going anywhere."

The vixens ears tipped back as her eyes shied from him when he grabbed her paw grinning from ear to ear. "OK, show me the 'claw ice' thing pretty girl," he said as he smirked and lowered his lids as her face tinted pink under her fur.

She cleared her throat as she turned and held one of his paws to the ice. "If you don't angle your claws right you might rip them off by accident." She looked back to see him cringe. "Yeah, trust me that really- really hurts."

"OK, I got it. Sixty degree angle, depth long enough for your back claws to grasp and you have to make at least two rows so you can start the next."

Skye smiled as she watched him scraping into the ice and yank his paw back flinging it around as he hissed. "You big kit," she teased as he blew on his fingers. "Let me see," she said as she grabbed his paw and held it closer to her face examining his claws. "You pulled it up a little from the sheath, it's bleeding but it shouldn't hurt for very long."

Nick narrowed his eyes as she stuck his finger in her mouth before they flew open wide and he yanked his paw back. "What?" she asked as he frowned.

"It's blood Skye!" The vixen raised her brow at him and shrugged her shoulders as she shook her head.

"And?" she asked as his face curled up a little further. "You do know that foxes can heal stuff better with their spit right? If you don't want me doing it do it yourself." Skye watched him look at his finger and giggled as he gagged at the thought and turned his head.

"Do you have to call it spit? That's just as gross sounding as blood."

Skye shook her head as she grabbed his paw again. "You really are a big kit. Hold still." The red foxes eyes widened again as she stuck his finger back in her mouth and his ears pinned to his head when he turned away cringing again as he fought not to gag.

"It's not funny," he nearly growled as he rolled his eyes and she giggled again.

"I've never seen anyone so freaked out by blood before. Especially if it's their own. Why does it bother you so much?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Beats me, it's been like that since I could remember. Thanks," he shied his eyes from her as she smirked at him. "It sucks that you guys have to go back to school so much earlier than they do in Happy Town."

Skye grabbed his paw hauling him away from the wall they had been at. "I don't really understand it," she said as they started walking back to her house. "Dad said it had something to do with the fishing and planting seasons. That's why all the districts have different school times that are separated by a month or two." Skye shrugged, "I guess if I understood the differences between the districts and zones it would make sense. We didn't have a lot of daylight like there is here in Pawlaska and there were only planes that brought things at certain times so everything was pretty much the same everywhere. That was if the weather wouldn't cause them to have to cancel a flight or change the schedule for it."

Nick looked at her blinking, "You guys didn't have stores and places to go shopping, or just hanging around?" he asked and she curled one side of her lip as she nodded.

"Yeah, just not like here. We lived near the airport because of where Dad worked, but out in the smaller towns when we would have to go fix a plane that was down it wasn't that way. The stores were small and only kept vitals on the shelves. Anything else you had to order and would have to wait for it to be able to fit into a flight or pay tons of money to get it sooner. Sometimes it would take months waiting for something you wanted to get. That didn't matter if you were in a small town or a big one."

Nick shook his head as they kept walking and curled his fingers around hers when she shivered.

"There wasn't any other way to get around?" he asked and she shook her head as her nose scrunched up.

"Yeah, wolves."

"Wolves?" he asked as he tilted his head looking at her. "They called themselves sled dogs. You could hire them and they could take you from place to place if the distance was too far to travel by some kind of snow vehicle."

She giggled again and rolled her eyes as he tilted his head curiously. "There aren't gas stations all over the place up there like there are here you know. The distance between some of the towns was too far to make it on one tank of gas. Carrying extra fuel meant burning more. Dad said it just," she crinkled her nose as she thought for a second "defeated the purpose. The wolves worked for a set price for a certain distance as long as you provided their 'fuel' or food for the trip. Dried foods don't weigh as much as tanks of fuel."

Nick was looking around furrowing his brow when she stopped and waited to see why he was looking confused.

"What's a dog?" he asked and she grinned from ear to ear.

"That is what they called themselves and their pack. It's not so secret there as it is here. There used to be a lot of different wolf packs up there. But it's part of our history in Pawlaska. All the packs were struggling to get by and a few broke off with each other. Then Balto came along and he was sort of an outcast because he didn't belong to one particular pack and wasn't accepted by any of them."

When she stopped talking and acted like she was finished with the story he pulled away from her and pursed his lips as she grinned at him. He stopped letting go of her paw as she looked around and he narrowed his eyes. "You can't start a story like that and not expect me to not ask the rest of it! Come on!"

She laughed as he pointed a claw at her and then stuck them both on his hips in exasperation. "Cool your jets you eager beaver," she teased as his face scrunched up and she giggled again.

"What the heck is an eager beaver? And I don't have any jets!" He narrowed his eyes further hiding his smile as she started laughing so hard she was clutching her sides before she wiped a tear away.

"For someone who is all about learning you sure aren't keen on some of the fads from other areas."

He scoffed as he threw his arms up "Why would I be, I'm in Zootopia!"

She groaned as she slapped a paw to her face "Eager beaver; the dams that hold water in Pawlaska- and probably everywhere else in the world are built by beavers. They are always in a hurry to get them done and they love their jobs because they get paid to cut the timber and use it to keep their teeth short. Up there they say it's like freebies for money."

The red fox raised both his brows. "I get cool your jets, you've only told me that a million times, but eager beaver?" he scoffed and the vixen folded her arms over playfully.

"And what have I told you about jets genius boy?"

Nick pursed his lips as he scowled at her "I am not a genius, just because I remember everything I see doesn't mean I understand all of it, and trust me, there are some things you really wish you could forget seeing."

Skye watched him as his face blanched and his whole body shuddered all the way through his tail as he seemed to suppress another gag. "Like what?"

He blinked at her a few times before he shivered again shaking his head "You don't want to know!" Nick knew he was in trouble the second she raised her brows and a grin crept up her jaw as she lowered her head. "Skye," he said as he took a step back, only to gulp as she took a step forward.

"I want to know what it is that is so bad you wish you could forget it." She took another step towards him and he almost stumbled on his own feet taking another step back as he tripped on a snow pile.

"No- you really don't Skye, it's it's…." The vixen giggled as she took another step forward and watched his fur appear to grow brighter as the blush under his skin spread through his ears. "I'll tell you the name of the book, but I AM NOT EXPLAINING IT!"

She looked as if she were trying to frown but he knew she was trying not to smile as he straightened himself out again. "So why does it bother you so much?" she asked and he cleared his throat as he scratched his neck.

"It was the first book I saw after I could remember everything. The name of it was the Inner Workings of the Endocrine System and Effects on the Reproductive Systems of large Mammals and their Blood-hrk-"

Skye took a step back as he leaned forward and gagged again. "Guess I know where the problems with blood came from," she said as she frowned.

Nick stood up looking surprised for a second before a few pictures flashed through his head and he leaned forward again holding his guts and groaning "Yeah, that might be part of it."

She reached over patting his back as he stood up "For a city fox it sure is easy to make you want to ralf."

Nick stood up fully looking at her funny again "Ralf?" he asked and she giggled.

"Yeah, ralf, spew, hurl, blow chunks."

The red fox rolled his eyes as they started walking again. "Yeah, and you have a lot of words for puke. Now-get back to the dog thing."

Skye sighed as she shrugged again. "Balto wasn't a wolf from one pack, so he didn't have one of his own and no one really wanted him around. To make a long story short he led a team of sled dogs, after one of them got hurt he ended up saving an entire town that was overtaken with Diphtheria by bringing back the medicine by sled when the trains and planes couldn't get through the weather. They called him a dog because he wasn't a full blood of any pack, dog meant they belonged to no pack, it was just another word for mutt and an insult. What was meant as an insult ended up being what brought all the different packs together. Now there is only one wolf pack in Pawlaska, and they call themselves the sled dogs because he joined them all together."

"That's pretty neat. You should tell Finnick that story," he said.

Skye shook her head, "How can you tell him anything? He hardly ever talks!"

Nick chuckled as they started swinging their arms while they held paws. "He does too, and he listens, especially if it has anything to do with wolves. That's kind of his thing since we are part of a wolf pack."

Skye furrowed her brows and gave him a deadpan face. "How can foxes be part of a wolf pack?"

Nick cringed and would have slapped himself if it weren't Skye he was talking to "It's a long and crazy story."

The vixen stopped and deadpanned him. He rolled his eyes as she kept hers locked on him until he finally flinched. "I'm not sure I should tell you or anyone else Skye. It might make my Dad really mad. He didn't like it to begin with and it caused-problems."

She sighed as they reached her door and turned the knob. "Well maybe someday I'll get to hear the story."

Nick followed her through the door as Roger popped from behind a wall beaming.

"Ah! There's the little prince who managed to keep my Angel around!"

Nick cringed as the Arctic fox tussled the top of his head fur. "I hate that name," he mumbled as Skye laughed.

"Why? You are a little Prince to me and my Dad. Nobody else on the planet could have fooled my mom like you did."

Nick huffed as he tightened his coat "My Mom has called me that since I was little. I just thought I would have stopped hearing it by now."

Roger waved them into the kitchen where he had two cups of cocoa waiting and Nick looked around suspiciously at the marshmallows and plates before he turned to see the older Arctic fox snickering "What?" Roger took a seat next to his daughter and stuck his jaw in his palm as he smirked at the younger tod. "Your family invited our family to dinner tonight, just thought this might be a nice starter for the evening since your father is coming to pick us up in about an hour." Roger laughed as the color drained from Nicks face and Skye tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she asked as his jaw went slack before he snapped it shut and swallowed.

"M-My Dad invited both of you, to have dinner at the Big house?" he asked nervously as he looked back and forth between Skye and her father, and the look on his face had her own paling as she realized what he was worried about.

Both their fathers in the same room at the same time… Two personalities who were as different as fire and water…

""Oh Gods,"" they both said in unison as Roger belted out a laugh that made them both shiver.

Nick was biting his cheek as he opened the door to the car for Skye and Roger let himself into the other side. It didn't help that the Arctic tod had insisted on taking pictures of the two young foxes before they climbed into the limo as Nicholas smirked watching his ears flush again when Skye cuddled up to his side. Nick always thought it was amusing though watching her swoon over the inside of the large cars his father drove around on a daily basis. She was always looking through the little compartments and he couldn't help but grin as she pressed a button and large tray popped up with an assortment of fruit in it that had been dipped in chocolate.

"Help yourself," Nicholas said and Nick's eyes went wide as he jerked his head back to his father. He nearly choked when his father snickered and made a point to tell him they had been placed in the car specifically for hisguests. When he turned back he found Roger biting the side of his cheek as Skye shoved a cluster of chocolate covered blueberries in his mouth. He covered his mouth with a paw as he attempted not to show he was having problems with what was more than a mouthful and narrowed his eyes as Skye laughed.

"You aren't doing that thing you do when you eat," she said as she smirked.

He finally managed to swallow his food and picked up a large strawberry. "That might be because I had my whole mouth stuffed full trying not to spit any of it out!"

Roger was laughing and the look of annoyance on Nick's face was prominent when he heard his father chuckling from the front seat. He leaned over with the chocolate covered fruit and Skye opened her mouth only for him to jerk it back towards his own open maw as her jaw fell. He closed his mouth smirking as she folded her arms over her chest pouting at him.

"I was just kitting," he said as he leaned towards her again and she looked at him and then the piece of fruit suspiciously as he raised his brows.

When she finally opened her mouth he didn't tease her as he sat the whole thing on her tongue and then closed her mouth with his finger pressed against the bottom of her chin. Her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth as she bit into the large piece of fruit. Nick laughed as he watched her trying to chew what had been nearly as large as the cluster of blueberries she had shocked him with. Roger wasn't even trying to hide his amusement at watching the two of them try to embarrass and tease each other.

Nick was looking around nervously after his father parked the limo and huffed a breath of relief not seeing any of the polar bears or Mr. Big anywhere in sight anymore. He opened the door for Skye and her father after Nicholas had sent him a smirk with a slight tilt of his head. As they walked through the door his eye twitched seeing Finnick sitting on the oversized couch with a dead face that had 'cause you problems' written all over it. Nick narrowed his eyes and let his face fall as the smaller fox shot him a positively sinister smile. Skye was fascinated with the way the little pool house had been set up. Though she had been there before she was just as fascinated with it as the interior of the limos and Roger was shaking his head at the sheer size of the place. The only other time they had been here was the morning after Skye's mother had left and they didn't come in or stay for long due to the time of morning and the fact that it wasn't their home. The 'invitation' to come in was welcome but not one meant to be chalked up to anything meant to be more than polite and none of the guests wanted to press Mr. Big's already large sense of hospitality. The room looked massive and the only furniture that seemed to fit its size was the couch the smallest fox was sitting on. The fact that all the furniture in the room was sized for small to medium sized mammals only made the room look more enormous to the foxes who were looking around trying to fathom the expense of the little house.

Sleek moldings seemed to encompass every wall and traversed up into a domed ceiling that had skylights that allowed the sun to show through each room at an angle that kept prying eyes out. Not that if anyone trying to look would have been able to see anything through the marbled glass that looked as if it had been formed over different sized bubbles of texture that kept the glass transparent to light but nothing else. Each of the large windows in the living room was cut stained glass depicting various scenes from what appeared to be a story book or may have been inspired by some kind of cathedral window as mammals of all sizes and shapes seemed to be lazing around garden scenes and frosty lakes. The Arctic vixen was watching the colors dancing off the walls from the light shining through the windows as Roger gave her a gentle nudge forward jolting her from the dazzling colors as Nick smirked and pointed towards her feet. The vixen and Roger both frowned seeing the white carpet around the floor and Skye shook her head as Nick led her to stand on a grate not far from the door. Rose stepped from the kitchen and let out a startled yelp that had Nick tilting his head towards her as a spray system washed over the young vixen's feet.

The young red fox jerked his head back when Skye let out a shriek as she tried to hold her skirt down from the dryer that blew air through the vent and was currently fluttering her skirt in every direction- except the one it was meant to hang in. He slapped both paws over his face turning as quickly as gravity would allow as his whole body caught fire. Skye was in no better condition as the dryer turned off letting her skirt finally fall as her father turned back around snickering. The young vixen was glaring at her father as he stepped to get his feet cleaned and winked at her before looking to see the other foxes in the room keeping their eyes away from her, even though Finnick was openly mocking the blush that was still present under Nick's fur. He narrowed his eyes at the smaller fox as he opened his mouth and Finnick promptly snapped it closed with an ominous smirk on his face. Rose rolled her eyes as she motioned for them to come to the table after Nick had cleaned his own feet and Nicholas had come in through a side door cleaning his feet with towels that rested beside the door.

As Skye took her seat with Nick helping her scoot her chair in before he took a place next to her, Rose and Nicholas were sending each other little smiles as Roger watched with glee and Finnick kept snickering as Nick shot him a few nasty looks. The younger vixen was still caught in the overall sight of the little home, the room itself had no dividing walls between the kitchen, dining room and living area. There wasn't even a hall that separated the doors to other rooms and looking at their size she wondered how the small shrew even got around in the place or how they managed to open the doors.

"There's another section that is sized just for him and his family, and the doors are all on spring hinges that keep the weight from causing problems getting them opened and closed for mammals our size." Nick said and she turned to him blinking, not realizing she had spoken the question out loud. "Most of the fancy places in Zootopia have foot cleaners and dryers like that too. We didn't even know what they were when we got here until Raymond explained we needed to use them because of the white carpets."

To Skye and Nicks surprise Roger was polite and by the time dinner had ended they were both relaxing enough not to be on edge anymore. Skye, Nick and Finnick went outside while their parents were sitting and having coffee after dinner. The arctic vixen was kneeling in the snow against one of the walls as Nick stood behind her watching her scraping the ice again.

"There is no way you can climb that wall Skye, no matter how much you dent the ice."

She rolled her eyes as he knelt beside her and grabbed one of his paws. "You can climb anything if you know how. If you angle your claws a little more you can get a better grip in the ice, you'll just have to get used to using them like this so you don't hurt yourself again."

Nick stuck his tongue out and she giggled as she started scratching the ice again. "OH LOOK! IT'S A SKYESCRAPER!" Finnick yelled and Skye shot from the ground after him growling as Nick laughed.

She chased him around a tree and grabbed him by the back of his coat before she had him pinned on the ground growling "If you ever tell anyone that name I swear I'll pelt you myself you little worm!"

Finnick held his paws up and nodded as he kept snickering. Skye narrowed her eyes and turned when she heard Nick laughing. "I wasn't laughing at you Skye," he said as she stood up and pointed to Finnick. "She's going to kill you at some point."

Finnick shrugged as he dusted off his coat. They all turned when they heard Rose tapping on the back door and ran in when they saw her holding the little packets of hot chocolate. Nick looked around curiously as they took seats and Rose sat at the end of the table after making their cups.

"Where's Dad and Roger?" he asked and Rose told him they were talking outside. Skye was looking between them and Nick relayed the message his mother had signed. Both Skye and Nick cringed at the thought but turned when they heard Finnick grumbling. Rose relayed the same message once she knew Nick was watching and the red fox let his shoulders sink turning a dead face at his brother. Skye was looking between all of them as Nick deflated with a curled lip.

"We gotta finish packing our room tonight." The arctic vixen looked around spotting the boxes and asked if she could help and Nick cringed. "Skye, it's not that easy," Nick said as he gave Finnick a dirty look. She looked between them as Rose gave her oldest son a little tip and he sighed. "He keeps everything and our 'room' is a disaster."

"It can't be that bad Nick, I can help." Skye said as she picked up a box.

Finnick hopped off the chair and disappeared into one of the rooms as Nick shook his head.

Rose gave him a soft smile as she signed to him "You know why he keeps everything Sweetheart."

Nick rolled his eyes and nodded before he grabbed a box and followed Skye.

Skye stopped at the door letting her eyes go wide and dropping the box "Oh my…." The room was littered with electronic elements and parts of different machines laid all over the floor. The desk was covered in papers stacked high enough that it looked like a small breeze would knock them over. She was scanning every wall that seemed to be littered with all kinds of articles and books were scattered all over the bed.

"Told ya," Nick said as he stepped behind her. He picked up her box and stepped around her as she walked into the room keeping her eyes on the floor so she didn't step on anything.

"What is all this junk?" Skye asked as she took the box from Nick and raised a brow when Finnick growled at her.

Nick dropped to the floor and was shoving things into a box as Skye started picking things up and looking them over furrowing her brow trying to figure out what they were.

"It ain't junk," Finnick barked as he tossed a few computer boards and phones into a box. Nick shook his head and curled one side of his lips as he shot him another nasty look.

"Well why do you keep all this stuff Finnick?" Skye asked as she shoved another pawful into a box.

"Cause I might be able to use it later, and why would I get rid of it anyway?"

Skye curled her brow looking around at all the things in the room "So you can have room to put new things in. Does your room at home look like this?" She asked.

Nick barked out a laugh as he picked up a pawful of green chip motherboards from the floor. "No it doesn't, but I can't get into the closet anymore."

Finnick scowled "Hey! I gave you all the drawers and the dresser too!" he answered and Nick smirked.

"You can use this stuff later huh? How are you going to use the papers we did the last semester we were in school? Or the books from the first year you started going?"

Finnick snarled just before he wound his arm back.

"OW!" Nick yelled as he rubbed his head and Finnick snickered.

Skye reached out and picked up the ball he had thrown and hit him in the head with. "Ugh," she groaned as she dropped it and rubbed her paw against her shirt.

Nick was laughing as she shook her head. "He hasn't chewed on that thing in years, but it's another thing he won't get rid of." Nick ducked laughing as something else flew across the room and missed his head.

"I ain't getting rid of my stuff!" Another pawful of something was shoved into the box before Nick turned back around snickering.

"You're a pack rat Finnick."

The smaller fox leaned into the desk he was standing beside and smiled from ear to ear. "Look who's packing."

Nick groaned as Skye giggled. Once they had everything in boxes they left the room and found their way back to the kitchen just in time to see Roger and Nicholas coming back to the table. He could see the tension in his father's shoulders and the nervous tick from Skye's father. Nick fought not to let his ears tip back as he watched his father sit at the table. Skye was watching her own father and his curious state of silence. Rose sat a cake on the table with fresh coffee and cocoa and Nicholas relaxed as she brushed his muzzle and took a seat beside him again. After a bit of an uncomfortable silence Rose picked up the dishes and Nicholas motioned to take Skye and her father home.

As Finnick got up he shook his head. "Stay here son."

The smaller fox looked at Nick who just shrugged before he made his way out to the car with everyone, opening the door for Skye and letting everyone get in before he slid in next to her and sat holding paws with the arctic vixen until they reached her home again. Nick walked her to her door and gave her a little peck on the cheek before she giggled when he took off back towards the car. The young tod tipped his head as his father motioned for him to get in the front seat and Nick crawled into the passenger side clicking his seat belt as Nicholas pulled away.

"I think we need to talk son."

Nick perked his ears as Nicholas drove around and ended up parking in the fountain grove area before he turned the car off and readjusted himself in the seat to be facing more towards his son than the front of the car. The older tod sighed as he tapped the steering wheel and Nick's ears flicked back seeing the nervous tick his father had in his lips before he sighed and shook his head.

"Nicholas," he said and Nick ears flicked to him again. Whatever his father had on his mind Nick knew was going to be a major topic as his father rarely used his full name unless it was one of those conversations he knew he needed to pay attention to. "Are you being…. intimate with Skye?"

Nicks whole body flushed and his ears dipped back as he shook his head and cringed. "Dad," he swallowed as his ears flipped back. "We aren't… why would you think that?"

Nicholas sighed as he shook his head "Skye's father said a few things that….I had to ask."

Nick scrunched his shoulders up and shook his head again. "He just talks like that Dad. I don't think he means anything by it. It's just part of what he's like."

Nicholas chuckled as he turned in his seat again. "I know we have already had the talk, but I think there are some other things we need to talk about too."

Nick perked his ears as his father's eyes landed back on him. "I'm not saying you are or accusing you of anything son. But you need to understand there is a difference between sex and love. What I'm saying is, don't take the world from a lady, if you can't give it back."

Nick curled his brow shaking his head. "I don't understand."

Nicholas nodded his head as he looked around. "And that's my point. You are too young to be getting involved with someone like that and I am a little worried with the way Skye's father talks that he may be encouraging it to happen way too soon."

"You don't want me to be with Skye?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying son. She's a sweet vixen and I like her. I just don't want you doing something you can't take back."

"Like what?"

"What I'm saying son is that there is a first time for everything, make sure it's the right time and with the right person. Don't take the world from someone or give them the world if you can't give it back and they can't do the same for you."

"I still don't understand Dad."

Nicholas smiled and nodded his head "Then wait until you are old enough to understand it alright son? Just don't let anything or anyone push you into doing something you aren't ready for or don't really understand what it means yet. When you understand what I am saying then make the choice about if you really want to be with her or not like that."

"OK."

Nicholas ruffled his head making him giggle before he started the car and drove them back. "I've got some things I need to take care of when we get home, so I may be pretty busy for a little while kitto. Keep an eye on your brother and help your mother as much as you can."

Nick nodded before his father pulled back into the Big mannor and jumped out of the car. Nicholas watched him go inside and let the smile drop before it turned into a stern grimace as he picked up his phone. "Azria….."

"John. I take it your health has improved?" She asked and Nicholas sighed as he smiled.

"It has."

"Then have you finally called to get this taken care of and take your place?" She asked and Nicholas bit his tongue trying to keep from laughing.

"I have," he stated in a stern and flat voice. He could hear the vixen on the other end of the line smiling and could imagine the look she was trying to contain through leveling her voice.

"Then I will move forward and get everything arranged for you."

Nicholas bit his cheek and hummed "Fine."

He hung up and grit his teeth before he looked back to the little cottage seeing Rose watching him through the window and shot her a wink before he tipped his head and smirked at her.

It was a stark conversation. Blunt, direct and to the point. Nicholas had already made several arrangements with quite a few mammals and didn't care how many mammals he upset with what he was about to do, after everything that had happened, the last thing he cared about was upsetting someone else. He was finished being pushed, and there was no one in the world who was going to get under his fur again. Once he had gotten off the phone and left the vehicle, Nicholas turned just in time to see Mr. Big standing in the massive paw of Boris. The bear quirked a brow before looking back at the tiny shrew. Nicholas tipped his head smirking and stuffed his phone and paw in his pocket as walked back inside the little cottage type pool house. Mr. Big started laughing.

"What is funny?" Boris asked as Mr. Big finally caught his breath and wiped a tear from his eye.

The shrew shook his head as he looked back inside seeing his grandmother smirking from one of the windows just visible to both of them.

The older female was giggling before she disappeared. "Oh I think the King has returned, and I don't think many are going to like it when he makes his first appearance."

"This does not bother you?" Boris asked.

Mr. Big chuckled again. "Not in the least. It is not his friends that are going to be the ones that are getting on the list of mammals who have long upset the way things work. I have a feeling he is going to end up making a lot of them wish they had left him alone to begin with."

Boris tilted a brow and shrugged "If is alright with you, then how can it upset so many others?"

Mr. Big motioned to the car and Boris went to the vehicle. The two waited for Kevin who was driving before he settled into the massive paw and picked up the phone after the shrew had pointed to it from the back seat. Boris held it close to the small shrew as he plucked in several numbers. The bear watched and listened as Mr. Big had a few conversations that had Boris raising both brows and blinking in shock as he hung up with the last call.

"Oh…." Boris muttered and Mr. Big laughed so hard he was trying to stay standing as the car left the driveway. "He has them too?"

"Hmm," Mr. Big nodded. "And there are very few who will oppose them, or him at this point for that matter. I am most curious to see how this plays out. We will be joining them once this is set up."

The bear tilted his head to one side almost grinning as he looked back at the shrew in his paw. "Is not letting them push him?"

"I should say not Boris. I cannot help but be fascinated by the turn of events that have occurred. He doesn't want anything to change, yet he is going to change them."

"You are not...concerned this will affect you, us?" Boris asked and Mr. Big sat back in the chair the bear had lifted from the seat into his larger paw.

Mr. Big smiled as he looked out the window and shook his head. "I know what I am. In the grand scheme of things I am Big. In the world spectrum and the realm he is entering into I am just a little fish and consider myself lucky to be on his good side and considered one of his friends. I have a feeling he is about the turn the world upside down."

"May not be a good thing."

Mr. Big shrugged "Change is what the world is Boris. Everything he is doing is being done for his family. I have a great deal of respect for that, and the fact that he considers us part of it."

Boris laughed, "That is why you are not worried?"

"How could I be worried when he asked for my help? Any male who has overcome what he has and still has enough sense to know when he needs help and is still humble enough to ask for it is among the most intelligent. He has no desire for power. He is also loyal to those who he cares for and those who care for him. It isn't in his nature to betray those who have been honest with him. I have known him for many years, long before he started working for me. Though I had offered him the job many years before he took it, I didn't discover until much later the reason he wouldn't take the job to begin with was because he thought I might ask him to do something outside what he thought would be right in his morals. I doubt anything that happens will change that fact, no matter what position he is placed in in the future..."

...

"The future?" Nick asked shaking his head.

Nicholas shrugged as he looked back at his son. "We never know what will happen in it. That doesn't mean we can't change its course son."

Nick frowned as he looked at the floor while Finnick and Rose all waited for him to finish. "Still worried about it like when you got sick?" He asked with a tipped brow watching Nick as he shifted his vision back and forth between Rose and the two boys.

Nick shrugged as he sighed. "I guess not. I don't think I would want to be able to see the future anyway. From what Skye says The God of Lonely Hearts was pretty miserable because of it."

Nicholas lifted his head looking between all of them again before he landed a curious gaze on his oldest son while Finnick smirked. "Well? What about the God of Lonely Hearts? It's not in our stories so I am curious now."

Nick turned to Finnick beaming as he sat up in his chair. "Skye says its part of Pawlaska because of day and night."

Nicholas quirked a brow and set his ears as Nick smiled and leaned forward. "Want to hear the story?" The young fox smiled wider as his mother came to the couch beside him and Finnick crawled into her lap. "At the beginning of the dawn of time The God of Mischief ran away with a forbidden mate and came to the realm of earth. She taught him dark magic and wooed him into believing she was the mother of all living things. She placed part of herself in him and it changed him. He began to be able to move in the shadows and hide in the light of day. His form shifted and he could become other animals."

Nicholas and Rose sat listening to him almost in awe of a story they had never heard. "The light was taking over all the darkness, and there was no darkness to be found. The God of mischief found himself trapped with her in a cave and there the darkness grew. The darkness grew and grew until it started to consume the world. The animals of the world were dying and Odin ordered Heimdal to throw an egg into the oceans and drown the darkness of the world. But Heimdall didn't want to see his brother die. So he snuck away to warn him of what was to come. He convinced him to come back to Asgard and run from the darkness because if it wasn't stopped it would consume the light. But he wouldn't leave without what he thought would be hope. So Heimdall helped him carry back the treasures he had to Asgard before he dropped the egg into the waters of the world from the tree of life."

"Wait," Nicholas asked sticking a finger in the air. "The God Of Mischief had another mate?" he asked looked back and forth between Nick and Finnick as Rose tried to keep her giggling under control.

Nick nodded eagerly hearing Finnick chuckle and his father looked back to him expectantly. "How come she's not in our stories?"

Nick shrugged "I don't know Dad! But she is in Pawlaska. A LOT, if what Skye says is true. The only thing Skye could tell me about her was that she was called the Lady of The Cliffs. She lived in a cave above the highest parts of the world and could fly like a bird. She cast a spell on the God of Mischief to make him love her and he was under her spell for a long time. The only way Heimdal could get him to leave was to agree to take his treasures with him back to Asgard. She was said to have lived before the beginning of time. Before darkness and light danced around each other like the earth and the moon. Odin was so angry that he cursed Heimdal for it, saying he would never have the one he truly loved and have a lonely heart for saving his brother and bringing it back to Asgard with them. Both of them were charged with taking care of the treasure and fixing the mess they made."

Nicholas tipped a brow looking back at Rose. "She could fly? There are no mammals that fly."

"I never said she was a mammal Dad." To this Nicholas raised a brow again before looking back at him wide eyed and shaking his head.

"Skye said no one really knew what she was. But the few stories about her say she didn't have any fur, and she was big and she didn't have any teeth."

"She flew, with no fur and no teeth? How big?" he asked curling his lips and shaking his head. Nick and Finnick both laughed seeing the perplexed look on their father's face as he curled his brow.

"The stories Skye has told me say she was at least as big as a Giraffe."

"Wow," Nicholas said shaking his head. "That's a new one kitto." The older fox turned rolling his eyes as Rose giggled while she hugged around Finnick as Nick kept smirking at his father.

"Learn something new everyday. So what's that have to do with Heimdal being the God of Lonely hearts?"

"Odin said he would have to watch the one he loved more than anything be happy with someone else. That he would always know the future with the sight he had and always know he would never be able to change the future for who he truly loved. That if he loved his brother enough to go against his wishes knowing the problems it would cause he thought little of others who would suffer, and he would suffer for it. He would have to watch others suffer for it too."

"How did he make them suffer by saving his brother?" Nicholas asked again watching as Nick shrugged.

"Nobody knows. Whatever the treasure was he brought back from earth put a burden on all of Asgard. Skye says there were centuries that they struggled because of it, they even had a few wars because of whatever it was, but no one knows what it was that caused it. But she said Heimdall was always lonely because after that he knew what was going to happen and knew he would always be alone, destined to watch the one he loved suffer and not be able to help her or change it, or anything else."

"Well." Nicholas said tipping his head. "That would certainly be a reason not to want to see the future. Does that mean you still don't want to try to change it?" he asked smiling at both his sons.

Nick and Finnick looked at each other grinning before they both stuck their noses in the air and howled. Nicholas laughed as Rose broke out into one with them.

"So we are officially part of the pack now then?" he asked smiling at all three of them and nodding as they all smiled back. "That's settled then. I have a few things to take care of with Jasper still and everything should be back to normal in a few weeks. Mel is going to be taking you two out to do your Pawpsicles and wants to know if Jimmy and Johnny can tag along a few times. You two will officially be going out on your own pretty soon, but she will be keeping an eye on you from somewhere she can watch in case there are problems. Is that going to work?" he asked with a smirk watching both his sons tails wagging as Rose tried to keep her smile from splitting her face.

Nicholas was no longer worried about problems they might be facing from an unseen area. Not with a wolf pack at their sides. The idea of being a king was still daunting, but one that wasn't going to just go away. So he had sat and talked to Rose extensively before asking Jasper to help. The two had more conversations that he could ever recall having with another single individual, save maybe one from his youth. The thought almost made him shake his head when the older fox had crossed his mind. He hadn't really thought about him in years, not having seen him since he was a teenager in Zootopia before he left and started traveling. He shook the thought off and trained back on the phone he held in one paw as Nick stood and watched him staring at it for a moment. Even Rose had an apprehensive look on her face as he seemed to space out. The sudden silence and feeling every eye in the room on him made him lift his head.

Nick and Finnick were both giving him a worried glance as Rose watched with a slightly worried brow. Nicholas pulled his phone to his ear grinning as they all gaped for a moment.

"Jasper?"

They all watched as the Silver fox shoulders relaxed at whatever the wolf was saying and Nick looked to see his mother and Finnick almost bouncing where they sat as he kept talking into the phone. Nick was shaking his head as his father hung up, a large smile beaming on his face.

"You're going to be the King?" he asked blinking and Nicholas chuckled before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really Kitto."

Nick beamed watching his mother and father giving each other sly smirks. "You're going to hustle them!"

Finnick barked out a laugh as Nick kept smiling wider looking between his parents. Nicholas chuckled as he shrugged again.

"Something like that. The sky's the limit I suppose." He said and winked at Rose.

The vixen visibly shuttered trying to keep her emotions in check and Nicholas motioned to both boys. "You two better go get the rest of those boxes loaded. Mr. Big is letting us use one of his limo's to move everything tonight and Raymond said he could make short work of getting it out of the car for us when we get home."

Both boys took off like a shot into the room and Nicholas chuckled watching them both scramble in and out the door with boxes several times before he pulled his gaze back to Rose. The vixen was staring blankly at him with teary eyes as he pulled her from the couch and wrapped his arms around her. The silver tod was rumbling as he rolled his cheek over the top of her head and chuckled again as she wrapped her arms around him sighing with a sniffle.

Nicholas lifted his head when he heard and exasperated sigh and looked to see Finnick curling his muzzle as he kissed Rose.

"Gross," he said as he curled his muzzle.

"Then quit lookin' stupid!" Nick shouted as he grabbed Finnick and shoved him back into the room. "KISS HER ALL YOU WANT TO DAD!" He heard both boys giggling as he shook his head.

Nicholas rolled his shoulders over laughing so hard he was nearly crying as Rose looked at him like he'd gone insane. He grabbed her cheeks looking at her as he cupped her cheeks in his paws.

"Do you know what you're oldest son just said?" he asked and chuckled as she gave him one of those looks that screamed 'seriously'? "I'm going to take his advice."

The vixen in his arms went wide eyed as he pressed his lips to hers again and she clutched his wrists in her paws as her eyes fell closed. Losing herself in the rumble through his chest as her eyes fluttered when she caught the busy little pawsteps of her sons again. She looked up to see them both with boxes in paw smirking as their father chuckled again and she looked back to him blinking as if to ask, did he say that? Nicholas brushed her tears away as he pressed his lips to hers again grinning and nodding his head. Rose giggled as she closed her eyes again and folded around him again.


	32. Chapter 32

**This took me forever cause I had to end this Arc on a really freaking fluffy note! Gotta step back to figure out how to start the next arc and do the family things.**

 **Edited by BrutusDeagon; Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Zootopia or its characters.**

* * *

 **The Broken Mould: Push Comes to Shove**

The Script; Hall of Fame

"Why are they like that?" Skye asked as she looked at Nick's family emblem on the wall.

Nick stepped to her shrugging his shoulders."You mean the ears being down and kinda flat like that?"

"Well yea, but the paws are kinda weird too."

Nick shrugged again. "Beats me, Mom says it's been our family emblem forever and no one knows why it's like that. It's just a red fox resting his face on top of his paws I guess. Are you going with us to the dunes today? Dad can drop you off at home if you don't want to go."

Skye scrunched her nose up as she looked around. "I guess so, it's creepy how he does that you know?"

Nick laughed as he looked back to the stair way watching for Finnick. "Dad says we all have something that makes us unique, that's just one of his."

"You aren't really going to let him try to teach you how to do that are you?" she asked as she bit her lip.

Nick snickered and shook his head. "Why not? You taught me how to climb around on ice all the time. I don't see how it's any different."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Yea well you aren't going to suffocate crawling around on ice you know."

"I take it you aren't interested in learning how to do it then hu?" he asked with a smirk.

Skye shuttered as she shook her head. "NO! It still freaks me out even though I've seen him do it a dozen times!"

Rose came into the room looking up the stairs as Nicholas stepped out of the kitchen behind her. "Finnick, come on boy! If you want to go get down here!"

"I'm coming!" Several brisk stomps were heard and Finnick stomped down the stairs sticking a pair of goggles over his face and smirking as he rolled his shoulders. Nicholas and Rose snickered as Skye shivered and Nick chuckled. Nicholas gave Rose a peck before they all went to the car and climbed in. Skye looked over and watched as Finnick was bouncing in the seat.

"Weirdo." She said as she curled one side of her lip. The smaller fox just looked over grinning and bounced his brows a few times as Nicholas pulled off the side of the road.

"Love you too Sis." Skye curled her lip shaking her head as Nicholas chuckled in the front seat. The small fox almost leapt from the car as Nick and Skye got out and Nicholas leaned into the hood pointing to the vast nothingness of sand in front of them. The Savannahs was between the many districts of Zootopia and Happy Town and was nothing but a barren wasteland of sand that connected the areas. Skye leaned into the side of the car not far from Nicholas and watched with an almost disturbed grimace on her face as Finnick dove into the sand like it was a waiting pool of open water and disappeared.

"How does he do that?" she muttered eliciting another chuckle from Nicholas as Nick leaned up beside her.

"He is a sand fox." Nick said as he pointed to the area Finnick had disappeared under.

"Yea, and I checked, not even sand foxes can do what he does."

"Well," Nicholas cut in making both of them turn their heads towards him. "There aren't a ton of red foxes who can climb trees like Nick does either, but he still does it." Nick smirked and stuck his tongue out at Skye making her roll her eyes again. They both walked out into the open area closer to where Finnick had disappeared and looked around before Nick stomped the ground a few times and waited.

Skye was looking around nervously as she chewed her lip "He better not- AHHH!" The vixen fell and scrambled back before she rolled over and narrowed her eyes on the small fox as Nick and Nicholas laughed. She kicked his paw off her ankle where he had come up under her under the sand and growled at him. "I hate it when you do that you little worm!"

"It's funny though!" Finnick laughed as he crawled out of the sand as Nick still snickered. The vixen shook her head and huffed as the small fox dusted himself off and shook his head throwing particles of sand everywhere. "Come on Nick, I'll show you how to do this."

Skye dusted herself off shaking her head as she walked back closer to the car. Nicholas tilted his head as he watched Finnick start moving sand around and half of Nick disappeared before he burst back out and fell on his rear coughing and clutching his chest. "UGHHH! Skye you're right- he's not normal!" Finnick popped back out smirking. "How do you breath under there?!" Nick gasped as he shook his head.

The small fox just shrugged before he disappeared again leaving Nick glaring at the sand before he shook his head and started trying the get the sand out of his ears. Skye was laughing as he walked to the car popping one side of his head as if he were trying to dislodge something from his brain.

"I told you he wasn't normal." she swooned as Nicholas chuckled.

"Drumroll please," Nicholas asked before Skye and Nick were laughing and stomping the ground so Finnick could feel the vibrations through the sand.

Finnick popped out of the sand frowning and rolled his eyes "We gotta leave already Dad?"

Nicholas shrugged. "You boys want to do your pawpsicles today then yes, and tomorrow Amelia is coming to drive you over for your testing since they rescheduled it, so get a move on."

Finnick scrambled from the sand and shook himself off like a wet canine as Skye shook her head scowling. "Only a worm should be able to move under the ground like that."

"You're just jealous 'cause you can't do it." Finnick teased as he jumped into the car and Nick laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Nicholas was snickering as the three of them started bickering back and forth. Skye had become a permanent fixture in their home and was often visiting on the weekends even though it had made Nick apprehensive the first few times she had come over. He suspected it was more due to Finnick teasing them than anything else. The young vixen seemed to take the teasing in stride with the smaller fox and was usually right back at him with some smart remark that would match the barb he had thrown at her or Nick. Six months had passed already and Nicholas was steadily being consumed back into the life he had tried to run from. He was a little more worried about Rose than anything else at the moment because she had been worrying over a few things than seemed to be eating her and for a change it was Nicholas who was the one who kept having to reassure her. The boys testing had been postponed on several occasions and she was more than annoyed at the obvious reasoning's behind it. Amelia had made it clear she was fairly certain they kept changing the date to try and throw off the fact that Rose had managed to get someone to go with them that they couldn't refute the results from.

The young sow had eventually called the program director and made it clear that no matter how many times they rescheduled the testing she would be in attendance one way or another and if it continued to be a problem she had a few good friends who would resolve the issue in a much more public manner. It had been enough of a threat to force a final date. While Nicholas wasn't really concerned about how that was going to play out with Amelia present, there was another situation he was concerned with. While he had managed to call in the help that he felt he might need, it was Rose who was more a concern than anything because she was apprehensive about what was about to happen to say the least. Nicholas dropped Skye off and drove back home, watching as his sons scurried out of the car and into the house before he slid from his seat and closed his door. A quick glance down the street and he caught Mrs. Lunar pulling her van out of the drive with her two sons and watched as she pulled up to the curb waiting for Nick and Finnick to come out with their cooler.

Nicholas grinned as he watched them come out the door with Rose following behind them. This was officially the first time he was letting them go out on their own. Jimmy and Johnny had volunteered to go with them and keep them company which had put his mind at ease to a point. He watched them walk to the van and Jimmy and Johnny helped them get the cooler in the back. The she wolf waved as Nicholas smirked and walked to stand beside Rose. The vixen was chewing on her lip and twiddling her fingers as they drove around the corner and Nicholas chuckled as she furrowed her brows. "They will be fine Rose," he said after he lifted her chin to him. She let her eyes fall and tensed as he wrapped his arms around her. "And so will you. You can do this." She sighed as she melted into his embrace and closed her eyes, feeling his heartbeat as he started rumbling before he pulled her attention back and she looked to see Mr. Lunar walking through their gate.

The dark brown wolf was accompanied by several others, only one of which he introduced. "This is Baltisar. Head of council for wolves under me. Has been running things since I left." Nicholas tipped his head and offered a paw. Jasper was smiling as the other wolves seemed to be assessing the fox who stood in front of them.

"It's nice to meet you Baltisar. And I appreciate the help."

The wolf tipped one brow and looked back to see Jasper smirking as they shook paws, trying to contain the smile that threatened to spread from ear to ear. "Everyone calls me Bart. You're sure he is the king?" Bart asked and Rose dipped her head as Nicholas pulled the hood down to her shoulders exposing her fur. The wolves all raised their brows as the white furred vixen leaned into his palm closing her eyes as he chuckled at her. Rose was never the submissive type, (No vixen was) but it seemed she knew how to play the part well, or at least she was so nervous it was appearing that she was. Then again, Nicholas knew what they were about to do broke almost every rule they had lived by for so long. He also knew it was the only way to take care of an issue that had been plaguing them since Azria had stormed back into their lives. The Elder vixen was pushy and used to having things go the way she wanted them. She was used to running things and had made it fairly clear what she expected to happen. The only way Nicholas was going to get the problem fixed, was if he took matters into his own paws, and out of hers.

He was about to permanently upset the status quo, and the wolves who were watching his mate as she nuzzled into his neck making a show of nipping at his throat and letting him pin her ears back were all a little dumbfounded by the open show of affection and submission. It was unheard of in foxes. Regardless of why she was doing it, it came across clearly enough along with what she was wearing for everyone to know who they both were. That and the fact that a certain vixen had called them all to attention not long ago and had left their whole council up in arms and was threatening to cause a civil uproar by means of the things she had stated were going to be placed into effect had garnered the silver fox more respect with what they considered an outrage. Azria had been persistent in her views about the Wilde's returning to the City of Roses. She had kept a distance to an extent after hearing Nicholas was ill, but once she knew he had recovered fully and was back in good health performing at a regular pace again she had been nothing but a thorn in their sides. Constantly calling and insisting on meetings and how things needed to be addressed and changed.

Nicholas was unsure of what her true intentions were and couldn't tell if the vixen was trying to change things for the better or if she was trying to just push a show of power. The one thing he was sure of was that for some odd reason, she believed she would be the one pulling the strings even if Rose had given him the 'crown'. Nicholas and Rose had had a little bit of a debate over having the boys present for this meeting, but in the end they both decided it was in the best interests for both of them if they weren't involved. Politics was never a fair ground and children just didn't belong in the mix, regardless of the potential lesson they could learn from it. Because they both knew this might get ugly before it was settled.

They all turned when a white limo pulled up and watched with wide eyes as a large polar bear got out of the car, each quirking a brow looking back and forth between each other as the tiny shrew in his paw dipped his head out of respect for the wolves from the main council branch. It wasn't uncommon for the council members to know of each other, it was uncommon for them to know the members of other council members from other species. There had originally been nine, but over time several sub branches had split from the originals because needs weren't being met or the smaller and larger species within the groups had felt like there was too much of a distance between the sizes and species for their voices to be heard or their differences to be understood and addressed. Getting them all in the same place at the same time was what had taken the longest. Jasper had been invaluable to Nicholas and after some significant time spent with the wolf on his own, learning to do certain things, he at least felt he had a somewhat decent handle on how to communicate with different species though nothing more than body language and signals most wouldn't think twice about.

Mr. Big tilted his head as he watched Nicholas trying to calm Rose. The vixen was trying not to bounce and kept chewing on her lip as he continued to run his paws from the tip of her nose all the way back down her ears to her neck. The shrew hadn't expected her to be the one who was nervous as Nicholas kept letting her nuzzle into his neck and marking her trying to get her to stop fidgeting until he grasped both her shoulders pulling her eyes to his. He knew foxes weren't fond of being in the spotlight and understood why this was a big deal after having spent so much time with the family, still he was captivated just as much as the wolves as he watched Nicholas lock eyes with her before he pulled her into his chest when she finally let out a heavy breath and rolled her cheek over his chest nodding her head. Mr. Big smiled when Nicholas lifted the hood back over her head and dipped in licking her nose. The vixen giggled and shot back before she had latched onto him again as they walked to the car together.

Boris opened the door for both of them and waited until they had crawled into the large vehicle. He looked back to see the wolves flicking their ears as Jasper laughed. The dark furred wolf pointed to the other side of the block where two other limos sat and they all blinked when a polar bear stepped from each one and opened the doors waiting for them to enter the vehicles. Jasper smacked Bart on the back shrugging before he walked to one of the cars and waved for them to follow. Mr. Big watched as they got into the cars and Boris slid into the seat across from them. The shrew chuckled as Rose buried herself under Nicholas' arm and kept her face hidden under the hood she was wearing with the exception of her nose that was sticking out just under his chin. "Is she that nervous?" he asked and Nicholas nodded his head.

"This has been a family secret well kept for centuries. Bringing it out into the open is a little like exposing skeletons in the closet. We are both a little worried, but Azria's insistence on this and letting everyone know there is a king again has forced our paws."

Mr. Big shook his head. "Why would she tell everyone that?"

Nicholas looked out the window as they left Happy Town, "I suspect it is one or the other, she either thinks this will solidify foxes in the world, help things get back to the way she believes they should be or that she will somehow be running things once I 'take over'. The fact that she has invited a representative from each council into the Den is troubling to say the least. It would be one of my biggest concerns if it weren't for the fact that Jasper and his council are aware of where most of the others are located. It's almost as if she thought just because there is now a king it would keep others from finding a reason for retaliation, when they have even more of one for it now. Having a fox come in and say 'guess what I'm the boss now' is just asking for trouble, yet she seems to have done it anyway."

"Foolish to invite ones possible enemies into home territory that has been kept hidden for so long." Mr. Big shook his head and sighed.

Nicholas nodded as Rose looked up at him "Hmm, I suspect she did that for several reasons too. It exposes the Den in Zootopia and makes it an easier target for anyone who would want to make it one. It also puts us at greater risk and easier to locate, which would give her an advantage in getting us back where she thinks we belong."

Mr. Big shook his head as he leaned back in his chair and looked at Boris. As they pulled up the Knuckle Rose wrapped around Nicholas as he stepped out of the car. He was shaking his head almost having to drag her out of the car as she tried to keep every part of herself covered while she clung to him. "Rose." He chuckled pulling her chin to his face and smiling. The vixen was fighting not to let her eyes wander from his face as she saw all the vehicles parked everywhere, knowing the occupants were already in the Den, a place she hadn't set foot in since Nick was a baby at a time when everyone saw her as a red fox, and not what or who she truly was. Nicholas reached in under her hood cupping each side of her face and pulling her eyes to his. The heavy breaths she was heaving ebbed as he dipped his muzzle under her hood, smiling softly at her as she closed her eyes when he ran his muzzle over hers. The vixen sighed as she let loose of him and draped over his arm. Mr. Big was grinning at the display as they walked into the Knuckle.

It was an odd sight seeing the place laid open with all the exits exposed. Nicholas tipped his head at Shirley as they passed her and walked to the back rest room where Boris tilted his head looking at the staircase that led into darkness. The waitress and few patrons who were still in the restaurant gawked as Nicholas walked with a robed female hidden under a cloak and clinging to his arm as Mr. Big was carried by the massive bear following him. The silver tod walked through the stairs keeping a steady pace and stopped at the table where Roland, Andrew and James all watched as Nicholas tilted his head when he walked by and passed through the open doors as they all sat stunned. He walked through the Den noticing Azria had all the tables and booths removed, leaving the space wide open for all the mammals who were standing around the front of the council and flicked his ears hearing several outraged voices shouting through all the chatter echoing through the large hall.

Nicholas stepped to the center and stopped, watching as the wolves gathered at two opposite sides while Mr. Big and Boris stood closer to the back after being joined by a few more bears. Azria stood above the council and raised both paws, pointing to the silver fox who was now standing front and center with Rose still hidden and clinging to his arm. "We have called this to recount the King." A slew of shouts and defiant screams shot through the air as angry mammals started screaming and shaking their heads.

"WHAT PROOF IS THERE HE IS THE KING?"

"WHY WOULD WE LISTEN TO A FOX OF ALL MAMMALS AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO CALL US ALL LIKE THIS DEMANDING WE BOW TO SUCH A SMALL CREATURE! AN EXTRA SILVER FOX OF ALL THINGS?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT TO ACCOMPLISH PULLING THIS STUNT VIXEN?"

Nicholas cringed as several of the mammals around them started screaming at each other about their sizes and superiority. He felt the vixen on his arm shiver and turned to face her as she looked up at him under the hood she was wearing. She closed her eyes as he untied the largest cloak covering her and let it fall to the floor. The crowd went silent as Rose stood next to him, opening her eyes and keeping them locked on her mate as he kept his smile trained on her. She was dressed in what appeared to be old rags and Nicholas smirked as he held his paws up, showing the gloves he had on before she reached over her back and unsheathed one of the swords, pulling it down and playfully bowing to him as she presented it to him in front of everyone. The crowd was shouting protests as he slid the two discs that she usually wore on her knees over his paws to protect them from open blades when she unsheathed the second sword. The crowd fell silent again as they both took up a fighting stance towards each other. The moment they both swung and the swords clashed there was a bright flash that sent all the mammals in the room throwing their paws up in gasps and shocked murmers that rushed through the space as Azria stood taller smirking at the crowd.

The clothes Rose had been wearing had shifted into a shiny metallic fabric that curled and swayed with every step she took as her and Nicholas danced around each other in a playful fencing match. The two were laughing as the crowd gaped and watched them sliding around each other as if they were in some kind of waltz. "She is the last daughter of Marion. The last living female descendant of Robin Hood, and rightful holder of the crown under King Richard. Rose Wild has given her right to her mate Nicholas Wild, and he is the rightful King."

"NO!" A chorus of shouting ensued as Rose and Nicholas stepped into each other again and the tod caught a flash of something before jumping in front of Rose as he held his paw out. The tod blinked and was blinded as the crowd gasped again when the small disc covering the outer part of his paw grew into a large orb that shielded Rose and him from the dagger that had been thrown. Nicholas looked at it in shock and blinked as Rose's eyes went wide behind him when he looked at her shaking his head. The wolves to both sides narrowed their eyes and stepped to the center baring their teeth and trying to find out where the projectile had come from. Nicholas and Rose were still trying to figure out what the hell just happened. The armor had never functioned for anyone outside her direct bloodline and though they were mated, he was not her bloodline and Rose had never seen this happen.

Mr. Big was shaking his head as he watched Nicholas and Rose staring at each other in shock while the wolves kept their eyes on everyone. "The King he is," Jasper growled as many of the mammals in the crowd stared blankly at the scene. While several of the wolves kept their guards up, Jasper, Baltisar and many who had followed them all turned bowing to their knees and dipping their heads to the fox who looked over the shield he was now holding and sighed. There weren't many who would oppose the wolf council as they were the highest ranking in the order still. They had a hard grasp on body language and kept a strong line with all the species still trying to cooperate and help as many as they could and were often at the center of feuds helping settle arguments between districts and species that had come to a standstill.

A large bull elephant stepped forward and Nicholas let the shield down as he flapped his ears several times raising his trunk as he looked at the wolves still around the fox. "What exactly is it you want to change?" He asked as he deadpanned Nicholas. The fox flicked his ears a few times noting the elephant lowering his slightly.

Azria stood taller and squared her shoulders "We expect you all to start-"

"Nothing." Nicholas said causing the mammals in the room to raise their brows as Azria grit her teeth. Rose turned and stood grinning at the older female as Nicholas dipped his head and narrowed his eyes when they slashed to her. The elder vixen was pursing her lips as they all looked between the two foxes who looked as if they might try to stare each other to death. "I am the King. I expect nothing from any of you that you do not want. I will not force any changes to any mammal, any district, or any council. If you choose to do so we can work together. If you choose you can stay as you are." Mr. Big smirked and tipped a brow as he looked back to Boris who was chuckling silently. Nicholas had asked him to come in case he needed help, but seeing how everything was playing out the small shrew stayed where he was and made no movements or attempts to intercede as the wolves raised back and faced the group again.

"You honestly believe we think you wish for nothing from us fox?" A lion spat as he raised his arms and pointed. Nicholas watched his tail slash several times before he let his sway in a lazy arch and dipped his head slightly.

"I expect nothing from any of you. Live as you choose to and let me do the same. I will help and have the wolf council to guide me if I am needed for anything or asked specifically, but I do not wish to reign over anyone as I do not want anyone reigning over me. I am here only for the sake of the future and my children, if anything I can do will help them or yours, then that is all I can offer."

Azria raised her voice "Your sons-

"My son's futures are their own to decide, not yours." His voice was flat and jaw locked as his eyes trained on her, the vixen dipped her ears back lowering her head and eyes before he looked back to the crowd. "I will speak only truth and seek it out. I have never been a king before, I am a fox and it is all I will ever be. I will bow to no one, and no one will bow to me." Nicholas watched as the crowd shifted and turned as Rose bent to her knees, offering him the sword she was still holding. The tod fought not to roll his eyes and lifted her chin shaking his head as Azria blanched. "Especially not you, young lady." He teased and chuckled as she bit her lip when he helped her from the floor and wrapped around her. Several of the mammals in the crowd chuckled or shook their heads as he pressed his head to hers cupping her face in his paws after lowering the shield to the floor. A long conversation ensued where a lot of questions were asked, with Jasper and Baltisar explaining anything that may have been asked. Nicholas turned his head, squaring his shoulders to the elder vixen as she glared at him. "You wanted a king Azria. I have my own council and have no need of one trying to direct my actions."

Rose had hidden her face in his arm as she tried not to laugh seeing the Elder vixen stripped of her position and losing what credibility she had. Azrai shook her head. The silver tod smiled as she stormed out of the Den with her vixens after he had made the announcement that the fox council would now be in Zootopia and under the herald of the vixens that had been running the original Den. Madge and the vixens from Zootopia all sat frozen at the news. This seemed to amuse and placate several species that were in attendance as several tried to hide or outright flaunt their amusement at the situation. Jasper had picked up the dagger and was inspecting it carefully looking around still keeping a guarded eye on the mammals in the room. It had obviously come from a smaller species but had no distinct markings on it as he clipped in into his belt. Nicholas and Rose left after several hours and reconvened with Mel, the dark brown male wolf sticking his thumb up as the she wolf gave him a curious glance from the van where she was watching the boys selling pawpsicles.

Though it was made into a bit of a spectacle and many didn't understand it, Nicholas had asked that his identity and that of his family be kept from the general public not directly outside the council member Alphas. After explaining that he really just wanted to be a normal fox and would be more than happy to help if it was needed many mammals left shaking their heads unsure of what to make of the guy. It was clear he was the rightful King after watching the legends about the armor, but seeing him act the way he had and being somewhat timid in the presence of so many mammals with the 'crown' he held had left more confusion on his true intentions than answers. It had garnered him just as much respect as it had suspicion and left the councils divided on their opinions. None of which he cared about as he gathered his sons and left for home after thanking Mel for keeping them while they had been taking care of the business at paw…..

Azria sat stiff in her chair, her teeth ground together as the vixens around her bristled and watched her expecting a reaction. The Elder vixen slumped slightly as she ran a paw over the papers in front of herself and shook her head. "Nothing, we do nothing to interfere with whatever is going on here." All the vixens around the table gaped at her before she lifted her eyes and scanned their faces, seeing the looks of confusion and worry she leaned into her chair and sighed. "The council here still functions. We still have our places to be kept. It is clear he is letting the wolves run things and is staying behind the scenes. What is not clear is what happened in the den." They all looked at her expectantly as she ran a paw over the aged papers in front of her again and looked off as if in thought before she spoke again. Every ear around the table perked at her solemn tone and straightened back. "The armor has never functioned for someone outside her bloodline. Those who have worn it have always suffered some kind of physical ailment directly after using it or it has consumed them over time other than a Wild. The fact that it came to life as it did can only mean one thing." She waited until she knew she had every ounce of attention in the room before she shook her head. "It is said to be nothing more than pure knowledge. That it can devour any mammal who wears it. Even the Wild's have been careful about using it and only done so through history in great times of need. It was thought that it may have been what killed Robin Hood. That can only leave one explanation for what happened in the Den. When he used it, it had no effect on him at all other than he was stunned and confused." She curled her brow contemplating what was in front of her before she raised her eyes and met those of every vixen sitting at the table around her. "The Armor chose him. That can only mean one thing. We are missing something, something very big. I will not endanger our kind or any other by interring the wrath of the Gods. There is nothing in the scrolls about this. Even some of the writing in them contradict what they are meant to be. It makes no sense… John Wild….Nicholas Piberius Wilde, makes no sense..."

Lillith sat with her brow in one paw rubbing her temple as she rested her elbow on the table. "I don't understand? How could you miss? You are the best wielder of all the clans?!"

The doe looked up with a scowl and her sister flinched as she spat the words at her. "I didn't miss! That's the whole point! He should be dead. The thing exploded into a star and shielded both of them, blinding everyone in the room even more than when what she wore lit the room. He was just as shocked as everyone else was. No one moved after it happened. No one had the nerve to. Now there is talk going around about asking him for help with certain things even though he has made it clear he is not interested in becoming the 'King'. He is letting the wolves run things and staying behind the scenes. There is no way to get to him or his family with them protecting them."

"What about Adam? Have you spoken to him? About the boy?" One of her sisters asked sinking into her chair as Lillith shook her head.

"No. It was made clear by the wolf council that this is to remain among only the council Alpha members and stay a guarded secret. If it gets out we will lose the support we have and be set back by centuries. I see no reason to contact Adam because it would only pique his suspicions and make him curious as to why we were asking. Our best plan is to let him follow through with whatever he has in mind. Time is our greatest ally here and we will need all of it we can get to keep this under wraps and out of sight from the other councils."

"Do we really need them anymore?" Another doe asked and jerked back as Lillith growled at her.

"Make no mistakes, we may have the market cornered as far as the food services for prey mammals are concerned because we are good at growing things, but if it were found out exactly how everything really worked we would be made the smallest of species in every way possible again. We would be seen as nothing more than little rabbits and stripped of everything we have, tossed to fend for ourselves again. I will not allow that to happen again. It took our kind centuries to get to where we are. I'll not have it wiped away by some foolish actions that are done without thought. Our best hope to avoid being seen is to stay in the shadows and let Adam take the lead and give him anything he may need to succeed in all this. We knew this would take time, now we must find some way to buy some that will pull attention from us and to something more pressing. Especially if that fox gets involved."

She looked over the papers again shaking her head, looking at the other rabbits and chewing her cheek. "Something about this just doesn't sit right." Lillith pulled the papers closer scrutinizing them for several minutes before passing them around the table asking for ideas. No other rabbit in the room came up with anything as they all searched the pages until the doe at her side tilted her head making Lillith crane her neck to the side watching her sister curl her brows a few times. "Are we sure these are the scrolls of Odin?" She asked not taking her eyes off the parchment paper in front of her. Lillith furrowed a brow nodding as she cast her eyes over them again.

"We've been in possession of them for nearly three hundred years. The paper was tested and found to be… close to six hundred years old made from rice and parchment leaves. It was found in the mountains of the western regions in Mammalia. The other set was in the Great Valley of Animalia, the last was found in the Eastern lands under the sands of Pressia. Why?" Lillith tilted one brow as her sister stood and arranged the papers. She stood, her eyes going wide at the pattern being made and shook her head in disbelief blinking at the doe standing beside her. "How on earth did you see that?"

The other doe shrugged and motioned with one paw to the paper. "We are rabbits, over time everything we have done has revolved around the number three with our beliefs to draw attention away from this. The Gods didn't revolve around the number three. We have systematically removed this from our culture to get to this point, so we need to start looking backwards. There are three scrolls here, but each one has eleven distinct lines on it, except this one."

"We are missing a scroll." Lillith almost whispered as she looked over the pages again. "One was split into two sections. There are only nine lines on this page, there should be eleven like the other two. Do we know if they are in linear order?" All the does around the table shook their heads. Lillith bit her lip before turning back to her desk and pulling out an old file before tossing it on the table. "Guess we have our work cut out for us then. Adam said the scrolls had to be interpreted. We need an interpreter of ancient texts and languages to decode this, along with a linear model of how this could play out and what we might be missing and where to find the fourth scroll."

 ** _The Scrolls Of Odin_**

 ** _The second coming of the God of Mischief_**

 ** _LOKI ~ KITSUKUNE ~ KEINUNEKOL~ VULPES INCULTA~_**

 _ **1\. Darkness and light shall bear the color of life.**_

 _ **2\. The god of nine tails shall be reborn through the beacon of bad omens to the son of despair.**_

 _ **3\. Fathered by hell and birthed by death he will stand alone in his right of passage until the God of three horizons is returned to his side.**_

 _ **4.** ** _ **Brought to life by the mother of light who held none to give.**_**_

 **5.** _ **The changing of colors and gray shall bring forth two of light, they shall stand and fight together as one and the God of nine tails shall rise again where history is set in stone and never grows old.**_

 _ **6.**_ _ **He will become the savior of generations and be blind to the knowledge.**_

 _ **7.**_ _ **He shall herald in a new dawn for foxes and overcome the wrath of the Gods.**_

 _ **8.**_ _ **He shall be the savior of foxes and unbeknownst to him shall bring new life where once only death had settled.**_

 _ **9.**_ _ **The masses will flock to him like moths to a flame as he delivers his word through the name of royal lineage**_ **.**

 _ **10.**_ _ **The loss of one and nine will set him upon a path that leads him unto the shadows.**_

 _ **11.**_ _ **He shall show his true colors and reveal the truths of a pending war and shall set forth a new meaning of equality and open eyes once closed.**_

 _ **12.**_ _ **The colors of the sky shall bring him forward for all to see. All will be hidden until day and night accept his form and lead him back into the light for all to see and equality shall reveal itself and shine light upon him.**_

 _ **13.**_ _ **He shall stand out in appearance to all others of his kind.**_

 _ **14.**_ _ **Three shall suffer for the sake of the world.**_

 _ **15.**_ _ **The past will find him anew, and history will repeat itself once more.**_

 _ **16.**_ _ **He shall willingly take upon himself a second and with the second the birth of his offspring will rise to create anew for all mammals or all shall be lost.**_

 _ **17.**_ _ **Two bound by bloodlines shall emerge to form the future and set upon the world a higher breed of fox.**_

 _ **18.**_ _ **These foxes shall be the rulers of the new world and the great sufferings of their father shall set a new standard for all mammals to follow their ways and reshape the world.**_

 _ **19.**_ _ **The cloaks of knowledge shall shield him from the greatest of all threats and death will reveal the power of what lies within.**_

 _ **20.**_ _ **He shall overcome the boundaries of nature and bring life where only death had lain again and the Gods will give all to retrieve one who was thought lost, for if his children do not rise through these events the world will end and all mammal kind will cease unless his death comes to swift him from the path…**_

 _ **21.**_ ** _The Gods will fall returning mortal life to one who was thought lost, and only one shall remain._**

 ** _22._** ** _The last living God shall inherit Heaven and become the harbinger of truth to all who remain._**

 ** _23._** ** _Nine shall rule above all others._**

 ** _24._** ** _The one who walks among the heavens shall bear the weight of all that breaks the wall that begins the beginning or the end of all days._**

 ** _25._** ** _If the seed of new life goes unplanted and life unborn, no future exists for darkness will reap all that has been sown and shall consume the light._**

 ** _26._** ** _Skyscrapers will pave the earth and smoke will consume the air._**

 ** _27._** ** _If two suns do not sit in the same sky, the end of time shall reign._**

 ** _28._** ** _The finest of the earth must rise for if heaven and earth collide the phoenix will rise again and all_** ** _foxes shall be lost._**

 ** _29._** ** _The last Angel will fall from Grace and the sky will mar the horizon before heaven and earth explode into flames._**

 ** _30._** ** _Heaven and earth will return to ash and from the ashes the rise of the phoenix shall signal the end of mammal kind as it is known._**

 ** _31._** ** _The dark spirits of the world will be wiped away and the father of the father who insights the chaos that will bring together the two who can spawn a new dawn will end the beginning of the apocalypse, and he will forever find his place and be immortalized through history._**

 ** _32\. ?_**

 ** _33\. ?_**

Lillith sat back in her chair looking everything over everything again as she grit her teeth, "You are truly beginning to be a pain in my tail, I am beginning to despise the name of Nicholas Piberius Wilde….."

Nicholas wanted nothing more than to get back home to the vixen they had dropped off. Spending some time with his family after feeling like he had a weight lifted from around his neck was the only thing on his mind. He pulled into the driveway and watched as Nick and Finnick bolted into the house in a fury of excitement. Nicholas was still dumbfounded by what had happened at the Den with the armor, but it didn't really change anything as far as their lives were concerned as he made his way into the basement and found Rose waiting for him with the space wide open after he had locked all the doors upstairs. This had become a weekly event at the Wilde home, teaching his sons how to use the swords and daggers that had been passed down in their family. The red fox kit was always eager to spar with his father and Nicholas had taken to spending a few hours with each of them on Sundays showing them how to handle the weapons as Rose sat watching with one or the other. Nicholas waited as Nick put his gloves on smiling as his son picked up the blade.

Finnick sat with Rose as Nick lifted the sword he was holding grinning at his father and Nicholas shook his head, already knowing the outcome of what was about to happen as he watched his oldest son gripping the handle like a dead weight. The small fox lunged and Nicholas turned. Parrying the blade and sliding it along his own as he twisted his weight and shifted his paw, watching as Nicks face fell when the sword flew from his paw and landed with a dull thump against the ground. They had corks on the end of the blades to keep anyone from getting injured until the boys both had a better grip on how they worked and how to handle them. It didn't stop Nicks face from curling up as he looked to see his father chuckling at him with the tip pointed at his chest shaking his head."How do you keep doing that?" Nick asked as he scowled at his father.

Nicholas stood back up letting his tail flip behind him as he pointed to the sword and Nick picked it up sighing. Rose was watching and sipping on a soda as she kept her smirk hidden behind the can as Finnick kept watching. Nick held the hilt in his paws and his father stepped to him pointing at his grip. "Boy, you can't grip that thing like you are swinging an iron bar. It's too easy to knock out of your paw if you act like your trying to choke a chicken while you're holding it." Rose sputtered and nearly choked on the soda she was sipping and was hacking as she pounded on her chest while Nick and Finnick both looked between both of them shaking their heads.

"Choke a chicken?" Nick asked and Rose nearly fell out of her chair as Nicholas started laughing at her. The silver tod was trying to contain his laughter as he helped her up while she was playfully banging on his chest and shaking her head at him. It was the first joke he had made about anything like that since they had gotten past their massive ordeal and even through it was corny she couldn't believe he had said it at all, much less in front of their children. "We don't have any chickens." Nick said as he lifted his brow while his mother was fighting tears as she laughed. Nicholas popped his brows a few times keeping her paws from getting a word in edgewise as he grinned.

"Want some chicken Rose?"

Nick and Finnick both blinked and shrugged as their mother kept trying to hit their father's chest as he wrapped his arms around her laughing. The silver tod was rumbling as they locked in a kiss and Nick and Finnick both rolled their eyes as they turned shaking their heads. The smaller fox curled his lip as he turned his head "Why would anybody want to choke a chicken?" Nicholas barely caught her as she fell over laughing in his arms after seeing Finnick turn and ask the question. Neither of them could help laughing as their mother kept giggling with their father teasing her as he kept prodding her about whatever he was talking about. Both boys watched her gasping for air as she stumbled up the stairs still laughing as Nicholas picked up the sword he had laid down and shrugged.

Finnick picked up his 'swords' and Nicholas smiled as the small fox lunged at him. The smaller of the two was definitely more prone to the more heated exchanges and Nick seemed to want to do things on a more casual level. Teaching Finnick was a challenge and Nicholas had made several adjustments and looked into several techniques for a smaller mammal to successfully fend off larger mammals while they were fencing. He found that if Finnick used his size and counter weighted his balance he could easily stave off a blade so long as he didn't get within the weapons longer range. The smaller fox had shocked him on a few occasions as he slipped under his feet or through his legs smacking him in the back of the knee or on the rear and cackling as his father looked back at him wide eyed. Nick had laughed so hard he had made himself sick. After working with the boys for a few hours Nicholas tilted his head when he heard Rose tapping on the floor above them.

Finnick was gone faster than either of the foxes could shake their heads as soon as he knew there was food on the table. Nicholas packed up the swords and placed them all back into their rightful boxes before shifting his attention back to the shield that had come to life in the Den. He scratched his neck as Nick looked it over just as curiously and told him to head up the stairs, he would join him as soon as he got everything back in its place and put away. They hadn't explained it to the boys so both just assumed it was something they hadn't seen before. He watched Nick run up the stairs and picked up the shield shaking his head wondering how it had gotten to its current state and how to get it back to what it once was. He nearly dropped it as it shrank back in his paws. He stared at it bewildered before sticking it in the right box and placing them on the shelves, closing them behind the hidden compartments before he went up the stairs and found Rose and the boys waiting for him at the table.

The vixen was setting dishes on the table and bit her smile back as Nicholas narrowed his eyes. "You fixed chicken?" he asked with devious smile and she fought not to laugh as she turned and sat at the table.

Nick and Finnick both scrunched up one side of their lips tipping their brows at each other and shaking their heads. "They're being weird again." Finnick said as he leaned closer to Nick.

"Yeah, it's a good thing were staying with Jimmy and Johnny tonight." Nick whispered back and Nicholas ears perked as he looked at both his sons.

"You're staying with the Lunar's tonight?" He asked as Rose dipped her head trying to hide her smile.

Nick picked up a spoon slapping potatoes on his plate as Finnick grabbed piece of chicken. "Yeah, they got a new synthesizer and we were all talking about maybe starting a band since Skye is here so much. They don't have school this week."

Nicholas tilted his head and looked back at Rose with a tipped brow. "I thought they were doing the testing tomorrow?" he asked and she nodded as she lifted her paws.

"They are, but it's not until two and Amelia is going to come pick them up for that."Rose signed and Nicholas shook his head.

"You aren't going with them?" he asked and watched her shake her head.

"Amelia said it would be better if I didn't. I got a special clearance for the ankle bracelet while we were in Tundra Town, but she said it would be better if I stayed here and it looked more official with just her taking them."

Nicholas shook his head as he returned his attention to his sons chuckling. "A fox band. Now that's another new one."

"Hey, Jimmy and Johnny aren't foxes Dad." Nick snarked as he lifted his brows.

"Uh hu, and you two aren't wolves." Nicholas shot back laughing as Finnick beamed and broke into a howl.

Rose cleaned the dishes from the table after dinner and walked to the living room when she heard both boys racing back down the stairs. Both boys had a bag over their shoulders and she shook her head as Finnick struggled with a case holding his drum set. "You are taking that with you?" She asked and Finnick nodded as Nick opened the door when Jimmy and Johnny had knocked on the door. "Don't keep them up all night playing with those things boys." Rose signed and watched as both boys rolled their eyes.

"We can't Mom. Jimmy and Johnny's basement is soundproof and it won't keep the Hayward's up if they can't hear it."

She motioned to Nicks guitar that Johnny had flung over his shoulder and shook her head. "I was talking about the Lunar's. Don't keep them up all night either."

Jimmy and Johnny laughed as she quirked a brow while Nicholas was leaned into the wall watching them all grabbing things and rushing through the door after a quick goodbye. Jimmy turned at the door, "Dad's a night owl. Now that he is back with the council again he is up talking to mammals all night long again."

"It's his fault." Johnny shot as he looked back at Nicholas and shrugged.

Nicholas laughed as the boys took off and Rose closed the door turning her attention back to her mate. "You're fault?" she asked as he tipped one shoulder up.

The silver tod folded his arms over his chest grinning. "Everybody thinks I'm going to try and take over everything and Jasper has been trying to get everyone calmed down and make them understand I'm not. The wolf council is referring everything to him about me because we live so close to each other and he knows more about us than anyone else does. He says he likes it, being back in the mix again. He said he missed it. Talking to everyone like he used to and knowing about everything that is going on. I guess when Azria called all this together it sent a few of them up in arms and he's had his paws full since before I even asked him for help. He told the council about me before I knew Azria had said anything to anyone else, he knew about it before I did. And for some reason because of me they accepted Mel into the pack and she is even getting involved with some of it. He says they spend a lot more time together now. And speaking of spending time together," Nicholas said as he looked at the door and walked to it before flipping the dead bolt.

Rose tipped her head and squinted one eye as he dropped his head. "Are you still hungry?" he asked and laughed as her jaw fell open as she fought not to laugh. "I have a chicken I'd like you to choke on." The vixen shot to the other side of the couch laughing as he circled around it chasing her. "Come on Rose, you choke my chicken and I'll cook your goose." He laughed when she picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at him before she tried to rush up the stairs. He caught her by the ankle and Rose turned laughing as she fell on the stairs, playfully kicking at him and laughing as he drug himself up to her. Rose let her head fall back giggling as Nicholas stuck his snout under her shirt, his breath tickling through her fur as she squirmed to get out of his embrace. She writhed under him before she managed to jerk away and rush up the stairs, only to stop at the top with wide eyes as she looked back and saw him swinging her purple skirt around and bouncing his brows.

He looked at her grinning from ear to ear as she shook her head laughing while he twirled her skirt around and stood on the stairs narrowing his eyes. "Now why is that I am the rooster here and this is my coop, yet I am the one on a 'Wild goose' chase?" Rose's eyes went wide as he dropped the skirt and shot up the stairs on all fours chasing her into their bedroom. The vixen jumped over the bed laughing as Nicholas crouched on the other side looking over the mattress like he was stalking her. Nicholas was watching her tail swinging back and forth before he stuck his nose on the bed where she could see his lips moving as he spoke. "Duck…Duck… GOOSE!" He jumped over the bed wrapping around her, falling back to the mattress with her in his arms before he had her paws pinned over her head.

Nicholas was grinning as he ran his claws backwards under her shirt through the fur of her belly, listening to her whimpering as she bit her lip. He stuck his nose back under her shirt and used it to press the buttons open as he came closer to her face, stopping at the nape of her neck before rumbling into her throat and licking around her neck. Roses paws twisted around the one he was holding hers with over her head and she leaned up as he lifted, leaving her mark on him when she ran her muzzle under his chin and along his cheek as he smiled down at her. The silver fox had settled between her legs and watched as she looked at him with a look he knew was just for him. "If you ask nicely I might crow for you." He teased with a soft smile and yipped as she wrapped her legs around his hips and flipped him over.

Nicholas stopped as she ran her paws up through his shirt, pulling the buttons away before she ran her claws through his chest making him jump as they passed over the ridges of his hips. Rose leaned in marking his chest and had both his paws cupped in hers when she sat back up. He could feel her tail swaying over the top of his thighs and Rose was blinded by the sight in front of her. Every trace of doubt and regret he had been holding was gone, and in front of her the tod she loved was watching her as if seeing her for the first time again.

The look on her face was so enamored that Nicholas let his eyes drop half lidded as she fawned over him. He closed his eyes as he took in her scent and every trace of her touch whispering through his fur as she kept marking him while she held their fingers locked together, letting the emotion he knew she was swimming in take over as she lost herself in him. The silver fox was rumbling as she ran her muzzle along his chest over the scar above his heart, and let his head roll as she left her scent under his chin when she rolled her cheek over the sides of his face and muzzle. She pulled away and he watched her as she signed out a few words that had him smiling wider as he lifted up curling his arms around her. "My Wild Nickel less."

No matter what he was to the rest of the world or how it saw him, he knew the only way he was anyone, was when he found his own reflection in her eyes. He could see himself clearly when she leaned in looking at him through a world where he had always been more than a king as she pressed her lips to his and made his heart skip a few beats…..

* * *

 **Names; Jasper; (Mel) Melchior; Baltisar**

For John - 1957-2001; the single father who raised four children and did all the wrong things for the right reasons, and all the right things for the wrong reasons. He opposed and lost his own family and gave up his future to give one to those who had none, to embrace ones that were not his own when the woman he loved, left us all behind in the worst of ways. Through the grace of whatever Gods there are, the world saw fit for us to find our way back to him, because he would not stop searching for us and then fought to get us all back together, getting his heart broken at every turn. The father who was not the father and raised one who was born a little differently, the world considered the child a freak, and he taught the freak to be a freak and embrace every part of it by making one of himself. There is nothing about the red fox who every one called the Red Baron that I do not miss….. and there is nothing about him I do not carry with me every day. Understanding the world on a level that leaves your heart bleeding, when you give all you have for everyone around you, and knowing it is what will break you, doing it anyway, is enough to make a King of any man, and I wish he had found a Rose. For all you single father's out there, for all you single mothers, lonely hearts and broken souls… you… are….so much more than…. Gods, as are children. And I don't care if I sound like a sappy chick. I am a chick- just not a 'normal' chick...I am still drawing, still reading, still writing, still learning, still trying, and always dreaming. Hehehe. Thanks Dad!


	33. Chapter 33

**This is gonna be short and likely the only time I write about the past in terms of history where the family lines are concerned. I think this is the only thing I plan on writing in regards to the armor and how these two families found each other the first time. But if I get too cryptic please do tell and I will try to throw something in as an explanation for questions. Consider it a bonus maybe? So, I am having massive computer issues at the moment... Don't you just love snow? I love snow- NOT! We got a fre** **aking blizzard here** **and since I live in PO-DUNK we g** **ot snowed in. It also had the electricity** **flicking for hours and fried my computer, half the sy** **stems aren'** **t working and the others are dragging along, internet is still being flighty so I'm sticking this up now- Ugh. I am not a computer wiz- I could not be more out of sorts if I was a fish out of water right now because I have lost alot of chapters and and know nothing about computers so I am not happy...** **it's gonna be a while before I figure out what happened-great. Had planned on putting another story up this week, but until I find what was lost I guess not-dang it.**

 **Discla** **imer; I do not own Zootopia or its characters.**

 **Edited by BrutusDeagon; Thank you.**

 **On recommendation from my editor I have changed the cover art for this story. It shows the blanket that Judy gave Nick when he was sick and his family crest. It** **also shows what these two shapes make. Since it is a dual image I will point out that one image is a rabbit that has ears that are two long, and one is a red fox with flattened ears who is resting his head on his paws. The two combined form the image of a red breasted Robin. The art is on DA under my same user name if anyone wants to see a larger image that hasn't had the edges cut off. Thanks Brute.**

 **The Broken Mould; Times passed.**

* * *

Skillet; Hero

 **A glimpse into the past. Roughly one thousand years ago…**

A formless figure swooped into the darkness watching the lion cast bloodied fur at the glowing shape. It fell to the floor as Loki's tails landed at its feet wailing before a burst of light shot to the large cat and the shapeless form flew into the darkness swooping the spark from the flash leaving ashes scattering everywhere before disappearing into the vast coldness and moving faster than the stars could move. Odin stood watching the ashes blow away, billowing in laughter as power surged through every muscle. The cat was laughing as his remaining children moved to the room, his mate looking him over sorrowfully knowing their sons had been lost as she let her head fall and turned her eyes.

"I will fix it love, all of it."

Freya shook her head, letting her tears fall as she curled her arms around herself. "You cannot fix this. Heimdall warned you. There is a reason they called him the God of minds eye. He saw what was to come. You still refuse to believe anything he said. He was not the only one who warned you. What she told you has come to pass, do you still believe they are not seeing more than what we can? You know what will happen now that it has been destroyed. How will you fix this? Heimdall is truly lost, and now Loki is lost too. How many more?"

She looked around watching the ash blowing away, seeing their children looking between them as Odin stood taller and began to glow.

"I will fix it. All of it."

Freya watched as her mate took up a pen, her brow curling as he seemed to be listening to something no one could hear as his ears ticked ruffling in the wind and kept flicking with each line he wrote. The large lion shook his head as he rolled the scrolls and encased them in clay. Each line he had written laid out in the simplest terms so the mortals could follow them and find the Ozaruki so he could return all the life that had been lost in Asgard.

"All we must do now is wait. The mortals will find the Ozarki, and I will fix it love." Freya watched as he threw the scrolls to the earth, turning her head back to her mate with a heavy sigh…

In the darkness of space a formless shape grabbed the scrolls that were flying through the black. Nothing in the void was beyond reach for it but one thing, and there was no changing what Odin had already done. All it could do was hope, hope that all it was going to do, all it had done would be enough to change what would happen. It could not hold what it had for very long, it would have to move quickly as it reached into robes made of stars and planets pulling out several tiny specks before closing them back and rushing to the earth.

"I will do everything I can to guide you to the right places, you are our only hope. You all must find her again, you must show her the truth, or all will be lost."

It rushed through the colorless distance until it found what it was searching for and plucked a small pendant from the earth. I wrapped around the materials that had fallen into the earth leaving a crater and a darkness crawled around it, biting into each piece. As it soaked in the knowledge from the darkness it surged and threw the darkness away with a blinding flash. The shadow of formless darkness curled in on itself before leaving the materials to smolder as it slipped into the shadows again, using every pitch of night to move and stay unseen….

A rabbit buck sat holding a bundled up shape in his paw as his wife screamed again. It had been a difficult birth and losing just one was always heartbreaking. But it had just been one out of many others. He stood before sitting back with his mate, her heavy and tired eyes watering as he let her look over the tiny form again before he took it away. The little doe was still and silent as his wife ran her finger over the top of her head and turned letting her mate know she had said her goodbyes. The buck stepped out laying the bundle out for cremation the next day, and laid the still form on a barrel that held water next to their door. His eyes flew up at the large flash that lit the night sky. The air bristled and sent his nose twitching as one of his fields lit up and he shot back into the house.

"Jenny, the field is on fire. I must tend to it."

He grabbed a bucket and several younger rabbits followed him as his others helped tend to the farm and his newest litter. They stopped at the crest of a hill with him handing the bucket off to one of his older children and shaking his head as he approached the large pit. Within it laid a mass of fabric that smoldered and he quirked his head seeing a sheen fly over it like it was armor. The rabbit looked back seeing the curious eyes of his children and decided if nothing else he needed to move it so they couldn't get into any trouble for having it. Not knowing where it came from or what it was was troubling enough, and he already had his paws full in the fields. With a new litter the last thing they needed was someone thinking they were doing something odd or bringing attention to the farm. He pulled off the heavy cloak he was wearing and wrapped it around the object, flinching when a clank of metal caught his ears. The buck twisted his lip and looked back out at his oldest son, telling him to take the others back to the cottage farm and stay inside.

Once he knew they were out of sight he unwrapped everything and went wide eyed seeing the daggers, the disc and the swords. Nine pieces in all; two swords, two daggers, two small discs, a cloak, a pair of pants and a shirt, all too large for any rabbit to wear. They all looked like more trouble than they were worth. The thought had him scowling as he wrapped them up again and started back to his home. He could try to sell them, but he didn't know where they came from. They could be stolen and might cause more problems than they were worth.

The formless figure shifted into the shadows and waited. A lifeless bundle was picked up and a soft smile was on its lips as it took one of the particles out, wrapping a cord around its neck before opening the silent mouth and letting it fall within. It fell back into the dark shadow as it laid the tiny form back at the sound of footsteps falling and a small gasp with several little coughs rang through the warm air.

"I must tend to the others. Forgive me little one…" it whispered and was gone into the void.

As he crested the last rise of the field the bucks ears tilted when he caught a sound he knew he shouldn't be hearing. Not with all his kits inside, the darkness of the night meant they needed to stay inside unless it was an emergency and the little gasps he was hearing didn't make any sense. He followed them silently tilting his ears when he finally got to his door again when a shriek jerked him back to the barrel under the window beside the door. The still form that had lain within it wiggling around as he shoved what he was carrying under his arm gently picking it up. The cover over the shape was lifted and his eyes went wide as he shook his head when the child within wailed a lung full that would best all his other children. He opened the door shushing the child and fighting the grin on his face as he stepped to his wife still lying in the bed with their other newborn kits. It wasn't uncommon to lose kits, but was rather rare to make the mistake of losing one, but he wanted to surprise his mate with the discovery. Being they knew it was their last litter, he knew she would be happy.

As he sat beside her, their other children had all perked their attention to their parents from the hearth they all sat warming themselves around. It was a meager dwelling, but the family was close knit and rabbit births were celebrated occasions. With the exception of those who were still too young to understand what was going on they had all been in attendance, helping their mother and father birth the new members of their family. They weren't well off, but the more paws you had, the better your farm did, and the more content the family was, as rabbits were among the most social of creatures and needed affection and cuddling to function properly. As he beamed at his wife she lifted slightly, jostling the tiny bundles in her arms. The doe cringed seeing him holding out the bundle he had already removed. When the buck lifted the folded section and light hit the little bunny from the fire and flickering lanterns within their home she wailed again sending his mate into a fit of tearful laughter as she laid the others down and he placed her in her mother's paws. Jenny shook her head as she pulled the cord that was around the child's neck, revealing a purple amulet attached to a golden chain. She curled her brows and went wide eyed as the little doe in her paws opened her eyes for the first time, looking around as she kept fussing.

"Purple eyes? What mammal has purple eyes? And where did this come from Jeremy?" She asked looking over something their family would never be able to afford.

The buck twisted his lips laying out what he had found in the field, carefully showing each one to his mate as his children watched with perked ears. He sighed and smiled as he looked back at the tiny doe his wife was now cradling, pointing at the child wearing the necklace and then back to the pieces he had rebundled and laid next to him on the bed.

"Perhaps a gift from the Gods. We pay homage to them and always give them more than we should. It would seem they saw fit to answer our prayers for this litter and brought us back one we lost. This looks like some kind of armor. It was what I thought was fire in the field. It looked as if it fell from the heavens and was still warm to the touch."

His mate sniffled as she pulled the tiny doe to her chest letting her suckle for the first time and giggling as a pair of purple eyes opened trying to focus on anything.

"Purple eyes. I have never seen purple eyes on any mammal. They are beautiful. She is beautiful. What shall we call her Jeremy?" she asked and looked to see all their children taking seats around the large bed giggling as the little doe started humming in contentment.

"Violet," Jeremy answered as he chuckled. "It matches her eyes and the stone. We should never take that amulet off her. We don't want to upset the Gods by refusing a gift and angering them may not be in the best hopes for her future or ours. We should change the chain. It will get a lot of attention we don't need. I might be able to sell it. I think they meant for her to keep the amulet if they put it around her like that. The armor I think we should keep and save for something. They gave it to us for a reason too. Perhaps they mean to help our family in the future. They are already making it brighter."Jenny Sniffled as he wrapped a paw around the back of her neck pulling her head to his as they nuzzled and nudged each other…

 **Roughly nine hundred years ago…**

"Shivela? How are you doing this?" A small meerkat asked the rabbit who was toiling through the earth. "I swear it is like each place you search you find one. You have already found two! Are the Gods telling you where to find these things?"

The rabbit curled his brow and shot a scornful look at the other mammal before digging back into the earth and grinning as he brushed away another section and shook his head chuckling. The wind bristled his ears making him tilt his head and shift to another area as he started gently pulling earth away again.

"I may be a rabbit, but I do not believe in luck or Gods. Everything happens for a reason Abba. It is a right all we rabbits live by. If I am finding these scrolls, there is a reason for it. When I took the first one to the Elders they told me I needed to find out if there were others. So I have kept searching. I suspect there are three. It is a general idea that each religion and even the Gods of this mythology had a trilogy. The Elders were most intrigued by my ideas and seemed to be considering putting them into some of our own beliefs. Only time will tell."

The meerkat went wide eyed as the rabbit chuckled and gently pulled a long cylinder from the earth.

"The Gods do speak to you!" The meerkat dropped to his knees and the rabbit rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "What are their words?" he asked almost pleadingly as he clapped both paws together.

"Not for yours or any others to be held upon Abba. The king nor his heirs will ever know of these. They are considered sacred and shall remain so according to the religious order. It is the one domain no king has power over. Until they decide it differently I shall do what they ask and nothing more….

 **Eight hundred years ago. A small cottage in the town of Nottingham…**

"Mother? What do we do?"

A small rabbit sat holding her aging mothers paw as she shifted in the bed, the fire having grown cold with none of them old enough or strong enough to fetch more wood after the hearth had died. Several little bunnies sat huddled up with each other trying to stay warm as the door flew open and a red fox strolled into the room with kindling over his shoulder.

"Mr. Robert!" They all cried as he smirked and sat it in the fireplace.

The little doe sniffled drawing his attention back to her and he cast his eyes to the others as her head fell sobbing. The fox stood walking to the bed, his eyes casting to the side seeing the older doe had passed and the oldest of them was the only one old enough to understand it.

"Sissy," he whispered as he lowered to one knee. "I'm going to see Marion in a little while. Do you think you can get your brothers and sisters all dressed in their warmer clothes? I think it would be better if you stayed with me for a little while."

The white bunny with blue eyes in front of him sniffled as she nodded. Her brother came to the side of the bed looking over his mother and his face twisted as the fox cringed.

"Mamma?"

Sissy picked him up shaking her head and taking him back to the other side of the room as the fox covered her and shooed them out the door after they had gathered a few belongings. The fox took them back through the woods, watching the trail carefully for anyone who might be following before he made off with them along a hidden path. The little bunnies were all gaping as they came through a clearing where several different mammals were all gathered around a boiling pot, a bear stirring the contents before he quirked a brow at the more than half dozen little rabbits gathered around the foxes legs and clinging to his ankles.

"Er, Rob?" He asked looking around at them. The bear tilted his head chuckling as one of them hopped on his head, her long ears flopping out the sides of his head as she rested her paws on the top of his forehead. "If her ears were a little longer and she was grey you'd look a little like a bird with her on your head like that you know?"

"A bird?" the fox asked as his ears pinned down and he shook his head looking up at the little bunny who was looking down at him.

"Red body, gray wings, kinda like a red breasted Robin." The fox rolled his eyes as several of the little rabbits hopped around his feet and stuck his paws under his chin wiggling his fingers as he chuckled.

"That just made it look even closer Rob." The bear stuck several bowls in his paws as the fox settled them around him on the ground. "We don't usually bring little ones here, or anyone else. So… why are they here?"

The fox cringed as the oldest doe beside him leaned into his side curling around the large bundle she was carrying that was almost too large for her to carry. "They are going to be staying with me from now on. They are alone."

"You're going to take care of baby bunnies, here?" the bear asked tilting a brow as several other mammals gathered around watching as he nodded.

"Mamma went to the Divine." Sissy sniffled and many of the mammals around them shook their heads as the smaller ones looked at her curling their brows.

The fox looked around seeing several of them tip their ears forwards. "What is the Divine Sissy?" He asked smiling as she looked up at him.

The little doe sighed as she managed a weak smile. "That is the place we all go when we die, and either get to be reborn again and start over or become part of everything."

The fox smiled wider as all the little ears around him set on the doe. "You get to be reborn huh? That means you will meet everyone again?"

She nodded as he kept his eyes on her. "Mama said it was where everything became one thing. If we still needed or wanted to learn something we got to come back and live again so we could take more knowledge back with us and help it grow."

"What are you helping to grow there in the Divine?" The fox asked as several little rabbits hopped into his lap.

"The spark. The spark is the heart and soul of Divine. Mamma said it was what brought light into the darkness and where all life came from. We become part of it and help it grow with the things we learn and take back with us."

"Really now? You know foxes like to learn things too and we always give something back to someone who gives us something." Sissy lowered her eyes and he tilted his ears towards her as she stood up and gave him what she had insisted on taking from their home.

"Then you are the one who is supposed to have this." The fox curled his brow and shook his head.

"Sissy. I'm not sure what this is, but it but it is important to you. You said it belonged to your family."

The doe nodded as she sat down and tilted her head. "Mamma said that Grandma Violet had it and it came with her the night she was born. It was a gift from the Gods and if our family ever needed anything they would help us with it like they did her. She taught mamma about Divine. Mamma said everybody thought she was a witch cause she could see things other mammals couldn't see. Mamma said the night she was born the Gods brought her back to life and left this with her too. Grandma Violet told Mamma it is why she could see things but it only worked for her. She lived longer than any other rabbit. She was almost a hundred years old."

The little doe pulled out a purple amulet from around her neck showing it to the fox as he nodded his head.

"She was the first one in our family to be born with purple eyes. Lots of our uncles and their kits have purple eyes, but so far all ours are mostly blue. Mamma said she was the only one who got that from the Gods. That's' why I got the necklace cause I'm the oldest doe."

"A hundred years old? That means she died right before I was born. Well, I guess I shouldn't refuse a gift that came from the Gods then should I?" the fox asked as he looked back to the things he was still holding.

"We're gonna stay with you now Mr. Robert?" the other little rabbit asked in a lisp and the fox laughed as he pet his head.

"Yes. You will be safe here and I will take care of you. I will be here for you no matter what happens. We must carry on no matter what happens."

"Then you gottsta wear the armor!" the little male exclaimed as the fox's brows tipped up.

"Armor?" he asked looking over the cloth he was holding as the little rabbits all nodded their heads.

"Mamma called it the armor of the Gods."

The fox stood up chuckling as he unwrapped the items and his face fell seeing the swords and daggers, discs and odd shiny clothes that had been wrapped in the cloak.

"I've never seen anything like this before."

"Will you wear it for us Mr. Robert?" Sissy asked as she lowered her head.

The fox smiled as he laid it down nodding his head chuckling and the little doe hopped on his head again as he wrapped the cloak over his shoulders and pulled the hood up over his head and her, making them all giggle.

"You look like a bird with a hood." The fox chuckled as the bear pointed at him and sent the little group around them laughing. "A Robin in a Hood."

"Robin Hood." The fox smirked as he shrugged. "A little ironic. That might come in handy for what we are about to try and do."

"What are you going to do Mr. Robert?" the little buck asked as his ears tilted forward.

"Skippy, let's not talk business. Tell me something about all of yourselves." The fox asked as he motioned to all of them.

The little rabbits gathered around him all set their ears looking back and forth between each other as Sissy pulled several of the little ones into her lap when the fox sat back down and the others hopped into his.

"We like to grow things. Lots of plants, but we haven't been able to cause of…"

"Prince John." The fox scowled as she nodded her head. "Well, on a happier note did you know my family grows things too?" he chuckled as they all shook their heads.

"So does Marion. We grow grains. That is how we make the ale we sell to the nobles and why my middle name is Humulus."

"You gots three name Mr. Robert?" Skippy asked and the fox chuckled again nodding his head.

"We only get the one we are born with. It's a pretty name." Sissy said as she curled her arms around her younger siblings.

"You like it do you? Do you know what it means?" He smiled wider as they all shook their heads. Curious little eyes trained on him with every word he spoke. "It means Hops. Like the grain we grow for our ale. Since you gave me something I should give you something back. Would you like to keep it?"

The little rabbits around him were hopping in excitement as he laughed and Sissy curled her brow.

"But we aren't supposed to have more than one name Mr. Robert. The commoners aren't allowed to have those kinds of things or do things like learning and wearing certain things like… nobles are."

The fox smirked and shook his head. "I'm not exactly a noble at the moment. As far as the learning, well I'm already teaching you aren't I? So does it matter if you have another name when you like it? And I can tell you all about the Gods and show you how to write the name."

The bear gathered the empty bowls they had been eating from and set them down before standing next to a large wolf who had perked his ears. Trying not to snicker as the little doe made an extra letter by accident trying to spell the word Hops, becoming Hopps.

"Clever fox, distracting them like that with teaching them something and telling them bedtime stories." The wolf said as the bear shook his head.

"How is he going to take care of rabbits? It's odd enough that he managed to get us all here together like this. And doing it while Prince John is on a tirade? What is Lady Marion going to say?"

The wolf shrugged "I doubt she will care. I'm pretty sure that the other little one next to her is the one that was playing with her in the garden. Skippy. I think that's how they all met. Through her. You know how he is. He wasn't going to leave them to starve, or worse. Prince John would have insisted they still paid the taxes or threw all them little ones into the stockade again or had them toiling in the fields until they dropped. He wouldn't care that they are just babies."

The wolf looked up blinking and shook his head. "I have to go so I can escort Lady Marion back here. Rob said they needed to talk tonight. The Prince is up to something and she said she had some information for him. We know we have one guy on the inside, a rhino who said he would keep his ear to the ground for us, but it's not going to be enough. Half the kingdom is starving and if we don't change something soon there won't be a kingdom left with the way he is running things."

The bear sighed as the wolf disappeared through the woods, a few hours later he returned with a vixen dressed in royal pink who froze at the sight of Robert nestled around a fire with a bunch of little rabbits nested around his legs and in his lap. Her face softened as he looked at her smiling while he pet several little heads that had nestled close to the warmth of his fur. He looked off snickering and she sat beside him when her tail curled around behind him.

"I did say I wanted at least a dozen didn't I?" She curled her brow looking him over as the glitter from the fire danced on the fabric he was wearing. "Where did you get that?" she asked reaching a paw to touch his shirt and smiled as he placed his own over hers.

"They insisted I put it on. Said it was a gift from the Gods to their family and they were supposed to give it to someone who helped them. I guess since I am taking care of them they saw fit for that someone to be me. The males were pretty merry about the fact that I looked like a bird with her on my head and a hood over the top of both of us. They started calling me Robin Hood when I made a joke about it."

The vixen giggled as she leaned into his shoulder, careful she wasn't disturbing the little bunnies all around his legs and in his lap. "Robin Hood and his Merry Mammals."

"And the Hopps bunnies." He chuckled as she shook her head giggling, playfully tapping his shoulder.

"Robert, you are not calling the bunnies the Hopps."

"They like it! Sissy liked my middle name so much that she said she wanted to keep it and she liked Hopps because it was something that would grow. When I told them I would teach them how to write it even the younger ones were hopping all over the place!"

Marion laughed as she shook her head, but let her smile falter as she pet one of the little rabbits. "Robert, there is a caravan carrying the kings takings from the villages and towns tonight."

The fox sighed as he nodded his head, gently removing several rabbits from his lap and letting them curl up together in a ball next to her legs.

"I must be back in the castle before dawn or Prince John will know I am up to something."

"Maybe we will have better luck this time and there won't be so many of them. I know, I'll have little John take you back and stay with you until we return."

"Come back to me."

The fox leaned over pressing his muzzle against the side of hers grinning. "All birds can find their way home."

She laughed watching him pick up his bow and arrow after he tossed his quiver on his back and shook her head watching him pull the odd swords and daggers before he wrapped the cloak around himself, shoving the swords through the back and daggers into the sides of his pants after pulling the odd discs over the tops of his paws.

When she tipped her brow as the others joined him he shrugged. "They asked me to promise to wear all of it."

Marion giggled as the little band of mammals around him snickered. "Foxes don't promise anything."

"I am aware. I had to explain it to them. I didn't have the heart to tell them all the Gods were gone but they were very happy with the explanation I gave them."

"And what explanation was that?" the wolf beside him asked, tipped both ears up waiting for an answer as the rest of them gathered their supplies.

"I told them that a foxes word was a bond and promise was just a word, apparently rabbits have a bond too and it can't be broken. They seemed to associate the two and accepted the answer."

Little John chuckled as he stepped next to the fire. "Rob you got a way with words."

The fox smirked, tilted his head and shrugged, "What fox doesn't?" It sent the little group into laughter as Marion and John watched them scatter into the forest….

Marion jolted as a rusting came through the trees. The vixen pulled her head away from the large chest she had been leaning into and the bear who had been snoring sat up shaking his head as the group of mammal that had left rushed into the area carrying a red fox and several boxes.

"What's wrong with Robert?" She asked as she moved several little bunnies from around her and rushed to him as they laid him next to the fire.

The wolf that was with them let his ears tip back as he shook his head.

"How is he injured? Whitepaw!" she nearly shouted as she ran her paw along the foxes muzzle, flinching as he started mumbling in a language they had never heard.

The bear quickly picked them up curling them into his chest as they settled into his arms.

"Lady Marion." The wolf flicked his ears back. "The Gods are with him. He speaks their tongue. He took out the whole armada with little help from us. The fox you hold should be dead as they shot him several times. The arrows broke upon touching him and their blades shattered. These thing upon his paws grew and turned bright as stars and held off even the largest of the soldiers and guards. The swords he holds cut through even the metal shields they held to protect themselves and he was not himself when he fought. Several tried to escape. His bow was snapped and lost in the battle and the movements he made were as if he had worn them many times and knew how they worked. He pulled the string from the cloak and it became rigid in his paws as he ran his fingers along it. When he removed the cloak he spun it several times until it twisted around itself and became a bow like none we had ever seen. The tie that he removed was shot from it like an arrow and wrapped around those trying to flee. He simply walked to them and smiled. He set upon them a message to return to Prince John…. Tell the king that Robin Hood and his Merry mammals will strike him at every turn until all is right with the Kingdom again. The Armor of the Gods guides us, and the people will prevail….. As they fled the cloak returned to its shape, he placed it back on and we watched as the string he had pulled came back to him and into as if it were a snake and tied back around his shoulders. He directed us all calmly and we took all they had. After we had left there and were nearly returned he collapsed and started speaking in this tongue. He was glowing like the sun as he fought. Many of us had to look away."

Marion twisted her face as she looked him over. The clothes he was wearing that had a bit of a sheen on them shifted, becoming dark and faded, looking like something a peasant would wear as he opened his eyes, a sneaky smirk resting on his muzzle as her ears tinted having his head in her lap.

"Methinks the Lady is being a bit forward."

Marion lifted both brows and rolled her eyes as several of the little band started snickering and she let his head drop to the ground as she stood again.

"Ow." He chuckled rubbing his head as they all started laughing.

"There is definitely nothing wrong with you." She said as she shook her head.

He stood up looking around through all the faces and ears who were trained on him and studying what he was wearing as a pig stepped closer, "It looks different now. Maybe it was just a one time thing."

The fox shook his head running his paws down the front of the shirt. "No, it was not. It will be the same whenever it is needed."

"How do you know that?" Little John asked. "That could be some kind of sorcery or witchcraft you're playing with Rob."

The fox shook his head again looking around at all the mammals watching him and shifted his attention back to the little rabbits little John was holding in his arms.

"I do not know how I know, I just know. It was as if I could hear a thousand voices, all telling me what I was supposed to be doing, but letting me chose the path I would take. And it is not sorcery or witchcraft."

The wolf stepped closer looking him over. "You were already the best archer in the Kingdom Rob. This is the first really successful plunder we have had against Prince John. What are we going to do with it?"

The fox let his eyes wander in thought before he was grinning. "Do you each think you can get at least one representative from each species from each province? I want every species included. We need to start getting things to those who are suffering."

The wolf looked around seeing the wide eyes of everyone and nodded. "I think so. If they all know we are up against Prince John and we are trying to help them it won't be too hard. What did you have in mind?"

"Start by pairing those they wouldn't think about being together. Is anyone here going to have a problem helping with my kits or having them here?" He asked tipping a brow as Marion tried not to giggle.

"We will all pitch in and make sure they are taken care of." The fox smirked as the group all huddled around, throwing their paws over each other at a central point. "For Robin Hood!"

"Hey hey! Shush! Your gonna wake em up!" Little John scowled looking over at everyone as he cradled all the little bunnies in his arms.

Marion laid her head on his shoulder and they all snickered as the fox shook his head smiling. "Your Kits? she asked smiling as he looked down at her and shrugged.

"They will be yours too soon enough. I will marry you."

She tipped a brow as the wolf stepped beside them. "Lady Marion, I must return you soon. Dawn will be her in an hour."

She sighed looking back at the little rabbits in the bears arms. Several of their feet kicking as he stood there chuckling.

"Lucky little feet they have."

The fox standing next to her snickered as he stuck a paw over his muzzle when she turned narrowing her eyes. "You are saying I can not call them Hopps and you say they have lucky feet? Do you think that is a wise thing to start spreading around? That rabbits have lucky feet?"

She rolled her eyes as he continued to smirk "If you can call them Hopps, I can say they have lucky feet. Their feet carried them here and that... armor they have given you. It was lucky you found them before Prince John did."

"Hmm," he purred as she leaned into him again."I have some lucky little Hopps. Maybe _I_ am lucky I found them..."


End file.
